Thrones of the Four Pillars
by Thaeonblade
Summary: 10-9/2-1. Sora knew that the end of one journey would be the beginning of another. But what if this next adventure asks more of the young hero than he could give? Thankfully, he, Riku and Kairi will not stand alone. Current World: Yen Sid's Tower. Contains Spoilers for BBS and Days. Sokai; RikuNami; AxeLarxe and more.
1. Prologue: Stand Born and Reborn

**Copyright: If I owned Kingdom Hearts then I would buy and force Gainax to rewrite the last bit in Gurren Lagann's ending...you know...the one where someone dies right after she marries the main character...yeah, that bit. But since I don't, well...here I am. I'd also be funding animes and video games about my fanfiction instead of just writing them, but a man can dream.**

* * *

_**Reseach Center Foyer, Hollow Bastion**_

A young boy leaned upon the railing as he overlooked the city adjacent to the fortress he now stood upon. Radiant Garden truly was a beautiful place, but not so beautiful as to make the boy forget of his parent's loss a few years ago. All he remembered were the nights of loneliness and starvation, how every day was a gift and that to fall to the illusion of happiness was to invite tragedy.

Ansem the Wise found him and took him in as a son. Perhaps it was an act of genuine kindness or the old man's fertility was inert to where any drifting child would have satisfied his need for an heir to his estate. Still, of everyone he'd encountered, the wise sage was among the only few whom the boy could say he loved. He hated the illusion, but Ansem was like a father to him and he cared for the man as a son.

Ever since Xehanort came however, everything had changed for the worst. He had strange powers, powers identical to the blond haired boy who had saved him from the blue creatures a year ago. But Xehanort was much more sinister and cruel with his abilities, he had witnessed the man do terrible things with those powers. The boy was not blameless either, he had the power to do something but did nothing for he had fallen under an illusion of promise. A promise soon broken, Ansem was now missing and Xehanort had likely taken on his name and identity long before this point.

The air carried an awful smell.

The city itself did not stink, but the creatures that lied beneath it. Soon it would be time for the final stages of the plan to unfold and this city, his home would be sacrificed to achieve those stages. Soon he would be reborn or so their ringleader stated. Recent events had caused the boy to question the trustworthiness of the man named Xehanort.

"Ienzo!" The boy turned to the source of the annoyance and found his former caretaker. Evan was panting like he'd run a marathon, but Ienzo knew that it was because of his poor atheletic ability. "Where is he?"

"How should I know?" Ienzo retorted, having no intention of trying to prob where their ringleader now was, "His plans are his own now."

"Don't get smart with me child! The heartless are getting more out of control!" Evan cried as he held Ienzo's shoulders. He then released the young boy and started pacing back and forth in front of the child, "Just like him to vanish before everything gets out of hand." Ienzo rolled his eyes and happened to catch an eavesdropper above them. He signed and concentrated to create a projection of an older version of himself next to the eavesdropper to make him aware that his cover was blown.

"He's in the Usual Spot." Braig stated before jumping down and landing gracefully behind Ienzo. "Decided to double check something about the plan." Judging from Evan's panic, this was not comforting to the academic.

"Of all the times to go there!" Evan shouted but hung his shoulders in defeat, "And you'd think he'd bother to inform us of the heartless' condition?"

"As if! Let's just get to the pods." Braig suggested, gently ushering his colleagues towards the doorway leading to the escalator, "Aeleaus and Dilan are getting a wee bit impatient."

"Affirmative." Ienzo agreed before turning for the escalator. Evan followed behind with Braig keeping closely behind.

"No tricks now Braig." Evan nervously warned before turning and walking down the escalator to the lower levels of the facility. Ienzo stopped and gazed at his one-eyed senior. Ienzo knew the man to be a keen trickster and someone never to be truly trusted. In fact, ever since the wielders of the keyblade came to their Garden a year ago, Braig seemed to act more and more underhandly.

Still, it was too late to turn back now. So Ienzo reluctantly turned back and started down the escalator, but not before he heard his colleague hauntingly laugh and mutter to himself.

"Just as planned." Ienzo heard Braig muse, all but confirming his suspicions, "Right Mister Master?" Who was this Mister Master? Whatever awaited within the chamber of rebirth, Ienzo would get to the bottom of it and find out what happened to Ansem the Wise.

All the while, the smell of Darkness stank the air.

* * *

_**Hollow Bastion Basement, Section 101**_

Neither breath exhaled nor sound echoed from the chamber in which the scientist sat. He sat unmoving upon a colorless throne surrounded by walls adorned with the upside down symbols from a memory distant yet close. His lips moved as though to speak but if any were there they would hear no voice nor whether or not the armor before him ever answered.

After a time, the man opened his eyes and stared down the armor lying in it's heap. He knew had seen it before, he vaguely remembered fighting along side a comrade who wore this armor and fought with the keyblade lying next to it. But attempting to pry further into his subconscious would only now waste time. He would likely return to this room in one form or another, but now, his plans had to be set into motion.

"Thank you once more..." The Seeker said to the armor, a hint of genuine gratitude within his voice which often incited chills, "But I must go for now...perhaps when I return we may speak more...my friend." He stood from his throne and motioned his hand towards the door to the chamber. At his command, it opened and he walked forth, knowing that the next time he saw this place it would be through eyes foreign to the ones he now held.

He walked through the corridors of his creation. Section 101 was rendered as an area which even their master had dared not investigate. Here great monstrosities of darkness formed from the fallen hearts of Radiant Garden's worst criminals were kept here to keep from destroying and consuming the smaller weaker heartless in the other sections. Already he could feel their hunger for his own heart and would likely try and take it without hesitation.

Fortunately, not only did the scientist have the power to keep them at bay, but even if they could break through their bars, they would never be able to escape the corridors of this area. They would have to break the very fabric of time and space and open a corridor which would certainly increase the amount of darkness in this world.

Making it all the easier to fall.

* * *

**Lady within the Shadow**

How long had it been since she was saved from the two large creatures of darkness? She had no way of knowing. All Aqua knew as that she still lived and traveled along a long rocky path in this dark depth of despair known as the domain of darkness. She remembered calling out, hoping that someone else was in this place but stopped. If those giants from earlier were a clue, then sinister forces roamed this realm. For now however, her blue, star-shaped wayfinder gleamed brightly against the darkness.

"As long as we remain connected, I'm sure that I'll return home to you." She stated to herself as she held the wayfinder in her hand. It reminded her of better times, when she and her fellow apprentices used to encourage each other's dreams and were always at each other's side.

As she walked, unease suddenly grew within her and she started looking left and right. She couldn't see any of creature of darkness, but she still felt uneasy. She still remembered when a humanoid muscular creature of darkness with a pair long antenna had pinned her down and clawed down her neck before she destroyed it. The wound had healed but she remained weary of any surprise attackers. Worst of all, she was alone.

Her wayfinder started to glimmer off and on as the whole realm seemed to shake. She looked up to the pitch black ceiling of this world and saw a bright circle open within it. The light gleamed down into the world, as if to herald the coming of a Light master who would save those trapped within.

Whatever hope this may have given Aqua was soon silenced by the torrentous pillar of darkness that fired into the portal and dimmed out that light. As the shaking grew less and less, Aqua watched her wayfinder as the light weakened and eventualy faded out entirely.

"What is happening?" Aqua's gaze lingered on her dimmed wayfinder as the pillar of darkness faded out and the shaking ceased. She watched as two dark portals appeared on the ground on either side of him and summoned her keyblade when she sensed the hunger that eminated from them. From either portal leapt dark humanoid creatures which she avoided with a backflip and destroyed with one slash. She cartwheeled to avoid the claws of dozens of smaller creatures that had snuck out of the portals.

She warped to narrowly avoid the slash of a stealth creature and appeared behind the creature to cast a Firaga that burned through the creature and took out one of it's partners. She warped into the fray and continued to slash and vanish away to destroy these creatures. They were swift, but the most they could manage was destroying the afterimages that her warping created. She stopped to see that only two of the more muscular creatures remained and threw her keyblade to destroy the two.

Before she caught it, she was tackled from her feet by a smaller heartless that painfully clawed into her lower back without hesitation. She shuddered and wimpered from each desperate strike the small creature gave as she searched for her master's keyblade. Seeing no other choice, she flipped up and threw the heartless onto the ground with a desperate pull and fired a shot of lightning from her hands that left a small crater in the ground after she landed. Now freed from panic, she cast a healing spell on herself and felt the pain ease and dissipate as she summoned her keyblade.

"What were...those creatures?" Aqua had sensed the negative dread that the creature's aura had produced but they were far more menacing and hungry then the unversed. "Darkness...they were made from the darkness." Her eyes widened as her own realization shook the very foundations of her core. She looked up and saw only darkness. Down and on the side of the path she tread was darkness. Even the soil she tread was very dark, the only light that could be gleaned in this place could only found in the small patchs of crystal glass found on the various formations in this realm. Whatever these creatures were...they could attack her from anywhere at anytime.

This was their home afterall.

A part of her immediately regretted giving up her armor...if she and Terra had stayed together they might have fought off the darkness that had taken him...the darkness that was Xehanort's heart. Instead...she separated them and she had no way of knowing if Terra would be able to stay strong or succumb...

There was only way to know for certain.

Thus did Master Aqua steel her resolve and continue her tread through this dark realm. True...she was outmatched by the predators that she could even know sense watch her. But had no other choice, it was either fight or die, stand up and be strong or fall to oblivion and fade.

* * *

**Outcast in Despair**

Even now, he still heard them. These dark depths had yet to deteriorate his memory of the Garden he once lived in. The friends he held dear, the family he loved and vowed to protect, everything he had worked for that had been taken from him. He had fought, but fate was on the side of the wicked and he failed. For his defiance, he was cast into this place of darkness with only a single sentence.

_"Should you stand within the darkness, then you shall prove worthy to avenge yourself,"_ The boy remembered the words of his mentor-turned tormentor like a bad rash, _"Fall and you shall prove yourself as nothing more than a waste of time."_ Those were the last words that he ever heard before he was cast into this place. The foremost apprentice of Ansem didn't even have the decency to heal him first. However, these depths were quiet enough to catch one's breath without being interrupted.

Suddenly all around him shook, he looked up and saw the cause. A torrential pillar of darkness was striking a portal of light, the boy shuddered when he realized just what had happened. The apprentices of Ansem had beaconed the darkness of this world into the Realm of Light. He had trouble breathing when he fully realized what this meant, the realms were separated into light and dark for a reason, once this invasion was begun then nothing would be the same.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to continue on his path. That was when he saw something fall through the dark ceiling, an entire piece of a beautifully created castle landscape. He instantly recognized it and the other alike pieces that fell into these depths of darkness.

His home had fallen.

"No..." He fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes as he watched the pieces of his home fade into the dark horizon. The creatures of this dark realm appeared from the shadows around him as he looked upon the ruin that was once his home. Part of him just wanted the heartless to kill him...but this was an idle fantasy, a way to run away from his responsibility. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand and face the heartless. These were different from the one's his master had marked, these were the true heartless, creatures formed from the darkness of the worlds and those who lived in them.

Some he recognized while others he would be sure to make note of. The boy exhaled as summoned his changed but still familiar keyblade and barely managed to smirk as the advancing heartless stopped in their tracks. Apparently, his kind weren't too common in this place. But that didn't look like it would matter for long. They didn't care how he had gotten there, all these heartless knew was that he was an intruder in their realm. An intruder with a strong heart that would keep them feed for a long time. An intruder who would have to die.

Something he didn't plan to do.

The healthy human mind doesn't wake up thinking this is its last day alive. But it is a luxury instead of a curse. The boy felt that knowing he drew to the close was a kind of freedom, freedom to take time for inventory. Here he stood, on his last wind, outnumbered by the spawn of darkness and out of his mind for thinking he could outlast these creatures. These creatures, who'd likely lived in these depths and stained the soil with their mark probably knew the terrain inside and out more than he could ever hope to do in a decade, but they would remember him...for his stand. Because out of all his vast array of nightmares, this was the one that he would not attempt to wake from. As he charged forward, he felt as a breath exhaled from the winds of hope. He slashed through these creatures without a sound escaping his mouth, but vigor roared in his heart, empowered by the one goal that would keep him going:

He. Will. Kill him.

* * *

**Shores of Destiny**

"Dad! Riku!" Riku was dashing as fast as he could. He had heard his best friend call for him and he was going to answer, even if it meant ignoring his mom when he ran from the table at the island party. Of course, Sora's dad, who was basically Sora except taller with black hair and a pony tail, easily beat him to the scene. Riku wasn't too far behind though and managed to put together what had happened.

"Sora?" Riku looked from Sora's dad to the little girl that Sora was barely carrying in his arms. Riku looked into the evening sky and saw that stars were falling across the sky. He had never seen this red-haired girl before, could she have come from the stars?

"She's really tired..." Sora said pleadingly, "Can we help her?" Whatever question Riku had for his friend would have to wait. For now, his friend wanted to help this girl and he would be at his side.

"Of course Sora." Sora's dad told his son which made him smile reassured, "I'll find the mayor, stay with her until I get back." Riku watched as Sora's father ran off to find the other grown-ups and then turned back to Sora. He was calmer, but his younger friend still looked baffled on what to do with the girl in his arms. Rolling his eyes, Riku took one of the girl's arms and put on his shoulder to help Sora carry her. Not that he wasn't doing a bad job, but Sora was more of a runner instead of a carrier. Plus, little boys at their age can't really carry much.

Then Riku stopped and looked back to the shore.

"You take her to the cabin," Riku suggested to his friend. "I'm staying out for a bit."

"What for?" Sora asked, almost looking afraid to be left alone with the girl.

"The girl might have dropped something." Riku said, it was right off the top of his head but Sora accepted the explanation. In truth, Riku wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he felt something call to him on the shores of this boring island. He walked to where Sora most likely carried the girl from shore and gazed upon the fading tracks in the sand until he found it.

A keyblade.

Unlike the keyblade of the man who Riku had met a year ago, this keyblade was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wrapped around the shaft, which was colored to resemble a sunset. The vine running along the shaft connected to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which formed the teeth of the Keyblade. A red, sulken keychain connected the hilt to a token Riku thought resembled a paopu fruit.

Riku gripped the keyblade and found that like the other one, it was very light to pick up. Maybe it was because of the ceremony that the keyblade warrior put Riku through, he smiled at this thought. As he held the keyblade, he felt it resonate in the direction of the cabin and put two and two togther. This was her keyblade. How did the girl get one? Maybe she had gone through the same ceremony that he did, that meant that the keyblade order was real, which meant that the warrior was real...

Which meant there were other worlds out there.

As he looked upon the keyblade, a white light covered it and vanished, taking the keyblade along with it. Riku was both dissapointed and mesmerized by the display, but somehow felt that the keyblade would return when it was needed. He had been promised his own keyblade afterall and one day, he would return the girl's to her.

"Riku?" The silver haired boy turned to see that Sora was still kind of nervous. Of course he was, he didn't know how to handle girls and looked to his older friend for help.

"It's nothing..." Riku said, "You sure she came from the ocean?"

"Yeah!" Sora jumped up and down as he started talking about his brief conversation with the girl as if he had just met the queen of his life. Her name was Kairi and according to Sora, she had pretty blue eyes. Riku noted that a lot of people on the islands had blue eyes so he wasn't quite sure what Sora saw in them. Judging from the way Sora acted for the rest of the day until the Mayor and Sora's dad came to their cabin, Sora had fallen in love at first sight.

Just like in a fairy tale.

"Maybe he'll marry her." Riku thought with a smirk while Sora kept talking. Chances were, she'd end up living on the island anyway so that would give him and Sora another friend, Sora would get cuddies one day, and Riku would find answers.

Answers to take him beyond this ocean.

* * *

**_Ten Years later_**

* * *

**_Hallow Bastion, Radiant Garden_**

"_Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings... right? Anyway, I digress."_

_"__Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one._"

_"__I wanted to see Roxas. He... was the only one I liked... He made me feel... like I had a heart. It's kind of... funny... You make me feel... the same..."_

___"__I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever._"

_____"Got it memorized? What's your name?_"

"It's..." His mouth moved, wordlessly muttering his name as the youth released that he was conscious, "Wait...did I just talk..." Having spoken again, the youth lifted his back off of the floor of the laboratory, amazed that he even had true strength. He looked around his surroundings, he recognized them immediately...

"I'm alive! Wasn't I..." The youth asked himself as he shakingly stood on his feet and looked up, raising a hand over his eyes due to being unused to the ceiling lights, "Only one way to know for sure..."

He read out the first joke that he could think of.

"Three guys, stranded on a desert island, find a magic lantern containing a genie, who grants them each one wish." The youth recounted to himself, "The first guy wishes he was off the island and back home. The second guy wishes the same. The third guy says-" He found himself unable to finish due to the laughter that bolted him back onto the floor.

The true, unrestrained laughter that sounded from his lungs.

"He says...'I'm lonely. I wish my friends were back here.'" The youth finished as he continued to laugh, his sound of joy echoed through the seal-off laboratory before he finally contained himself, "That's...that's actually...funny!" His laughter subsided as the true dawned upon him. He was real...

He was...reborn.

"I'm back...I'm really back..." The youth saw a window nearby and walked to it and saw his reflection. He saw an older version of himself look back, the only thing missing were the purple reverse-teardrop shaped markings that used to be under his eyes. "I'm...taller too and still got the good looks" Indeed, the youth chuckled at how much taller he was from the last time he was in this lab.

"I wonder..." The youth wondered as he held out his hands and focused. Two boleros of fire and flame circled around them and formed into the chakrams that he'd used in his past life, "Yep! Still got the fire baby!"

"Better keep it down...I'm probably not the only one in here-" The youth stopped when he sensed a presence that he hadn't fully felt since he'd died in this very room, "Damn it...I hate being right."

**xxxxx**

"_But darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War—only that it was just the beginning. Amidst the crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale—and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers. The χ-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!_"

"_This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came._"

"_I will guide you into the Depths of Darkness!_"

"_The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power.__One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors. It must be connected to the door I have opened."_

"_Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us._"

_"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...__Supreme darkness..._"

"_That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!_"

"_Darkness conquers all worlds!_"

"How long has it been since I walked these halls?" The Traveler mused as he walked the halls of a now forsaken citidel. Despite it's restoration, most inhabitants still felt unsure about revisiting the halls of the once-revered Sage whom held vigil over them. Many stories persisted of his actions and how they had brought about their Garden's destruction once before.

Then again, the truth about the man's actions were not entirely known to most. Nobody knew that one of Ansem's own apprentices had taken his name to hide his own activities. Nobody knew that the apprentice then lead a coup and overthrew Ansem before casting him into nothingness. No one knew that the apprentice cast the world into darkness to satisfy his urge to seek that which lied in darkness.

Even now, no one knew that the very same apprentice had returned. He awoke upon a bench near the fountains with two nightmares occuring in each eye. In his left, he was floating amidst a great abyss of darkness crying for the door to the Heart of Hearts to appear. The doors opened, but the light shrouded his vision and burned his being. In the other, two mere children held a blade of keys and fired a white light through his body and then leapt up to cleave through him.

Now he stood before the doors of what he remembered to be the medical ward. He looked inside to see that it had not been used for quite sometime, not since he and his fellow researchers had been there. Still, he found no need to stay there and continued searching the citidel. Occasionally he would spot a member of the Restoration Committee but he was well enough versed in the citidel's layout and confident in his own abilities of stealth to avoid all he came upon.

As he neared the area where he had first spawned his army of darkness, he stopped when he realized an annoying fact. A fact that made him open a corridor of darkness which he stepped through to emerge into the lower chambers of his creation. When the corridor dispersed, he looked upon the great stairs that spiralled down from the closed hidden door. He could never quite remember why he had made the stairs so vast and long, but mistakes of the past were best left there.

He walked along until he found a familiar door, one marked with the symbol of the Nobodies who he led in a past life. He placed his hand upon the symbol and watched as the door slowly slid open. He walked in and gave not a glance to the broken empty cells. He stopped and glanced to his left at a door ordained with the nobody symbol and had an urge to enter.

But he stopped, that which lied in that chamber was of no use to him now. It was not his friend, but the friend of he who once held this body. A fool whom he had manipulated into wading to far and deeply into darkness, as penalty, he likely lies within a mere shell of his former self formed of regret and hate. In any case, he no longer felt the fool hinder his actions. The Seeker was free to seek for that which he had sought for all of his lives.

Kingdom Hearts.

He kept walking, not stopping until he had come to the door which he sought. Like the other door, it too was ordained with a nobody symbol. But beneath it was another symbol which took some time for him to remember. It was the emblem of a chalice, filled with a great flame that emitted rays of light that cut through the outer circle of darkness. He knew this to be the marking of fellows he had called comrades long ago in the travels of the master who sought for what lied beyond the war he attempted to begin.

He placed his hand upon the calice and watched as thirteen blank squares appeared around the nobody symbol in a circle. Knowing what do to, he focused upon the memories within his mind and watched as each panel filled with the original names of they who had served him.

Braig. The trickster sharpshooter with whom he had schemed since before taking his body. He knew little of what the man hoped to gain, but made little note of it...so long as his accomplice remembered whom he was partnered with.

Dilan. A furocious man of wind and inception, he could rely upon the Lancer of whirlwinds and maelstroms to keep others in line. Sadly, he fell while carrying out a pet-project that would have succeeded if not for the meddling of a certain boy.

Even. This academic alchemist always intrigued him. Curiosity always seemed to be the primary motivation for his involvement but his fear clouded his brilliance. Despite his attempted betrayel, there always a use for a man of science.

Aeleus. A silent stalwart guardian, though they had their disagreements, he did find comfort in this man's unwavering support. However, he knew that this guardian had no love for the Seeker and only followed him because there was no turning back.

Ienzo. The boy was an enigma at best and he schemed for his early overthrow at worst. When the boy was killed during an attempted coup, the Seeker found him hard to miss. Still, he was the third most capable in his band and could still be kept in line.

Isa. While he had doubted this beserker's loyalty at first, now there was no doubt that he was incredibly trustworthy and useful. Afterall, that was how he had been formed. The Seeker knew that the berserker may have planned to betray him but ultimately succumbed to the chains which had been placed on his heart.

Lea. This young man was entertaining to follow. A dancer amidst the flames of fate who believed his every action could somehow leave a mark on those he encountered. He was very competent and reliable in all but one matter, however. He died by his own hand defending that which he had already lost.

Myde. A competent but insignificant musicion who only joined to save his own existance. He fought and lost a battle he could not win though the attempt was admirable. In truth however, it was Lea and Isa who insisted on his recruitment, to the Seeker, he was nothing more than a pawn to fill in the ranks.

Ordul. Little could be mentioned of this gambler for he kept most opinions to himself. Perhaps he had been weary of the plans of his superiors and dreaded to be used as a pawn, but if that were the case, he eventually accepted his role and did not intrude upon his superior's goals

Lumaria. The man was a graceful figure but was a poor murderer from the seeker's own experience. Not content with his role on the board, he took possession of a fortress of oblivion and incited rebellion. The seeker laughed when he was killed by a whims of a lonely little girl and a powerful but naive boy.

Renela. This sadistic nymph always amused the seeker. She claimed not desire a heart but he could see through her. It wasn't that a heart was not her goal, but that she feared it. A detail emergent from her past no doubt, but it did not excuse her betrayal.

Sora. An interesting tale, the boy was both the bane and golden egg of his assembly. But his curiosity got the better of him and caused him to abandon the Seeker's fold. He sent a shadow of the boy after him, but it was absorbed and empowered the fool. Then he was captured and reformed with his original self.

When the slots were filled, the nobody symbol faded away as the outline of the chalice glowed. The seeker placed his hand upon it and uttered a two words with the voice of his mind.

No Heart.

The chalice faded and drained into the material of the door and slid open before him. Inside was a room of colorless walls and a floor of clear glass. He walked upon the floor and did not slip, appearences were decieving indeed. As he walked it did not take long for him to recognize that which sat upon a throne of Gold.

His Armor.

The Armor was branded with a single Nobody emblem centered on the torso, Nobody emblem-esque thorns protruding from its greaves, and Nobody emblem-esque thorns wrapping around its boots. Its crown and shoulder pad were gold, while the rest of the armor was colored in light shades of blue and silver. It had two silver belts on its waist and what seem to be white feathers on its right shoulder in place of a spiked pauldron. Several cords crisscrossed in front of its torso, connecting a pair of baggy sleeves to massive, oblong pieces of armor worn on each arm. The helm's faceplate was beak-like in structure and it possessed clawed gauntlets.

"A shame that I may never thank Xemnas...but it matters not." The compulsion of gratitude to a being that did not exist was of course only practical. Though the deeds of his alter egos did not meet his original plans, their efforts nontheless would go along way in advancing his current schemes. "I had cast you away once...didn't I?" The helm of the armor looked up to the intruder and slowly raised it's gauntlet towards him and charged a black orb circulating with white electricity.

While others would have been on guard at once, the man just stood and held up his own hand. His face was unflinching as an identical orb appeared in his open palm while white and grey electricty also sparked from around it as though it were a sprout of thorns.

"You acknowledge me?" The helm swung it's gauntlet and the orb broke into a surge of black grey that crashed all around the Seeker. When the surge was gone, he dissipated his own orb and felt an armrest of smooth stone beneath and behind his hand.

"Here it began." The man whom once held the name Ansem said when he sat within the throne opposite of the armor, "And now it begins, again." His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep as he slouched into the surprisingly comfortable chair. All moved according to his will and when he awoke, it would not be long until the next stage of his plan would begin.

This time, Kingdom Hearts would be his.

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS:**

**_THRONES OF THE FOUR PILLARS_**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Thrones of the Four Pillars.**

**I'd originally started this fic nearly two years ago in December. At the time, it was just a random one shot that I'd made called, "Xehanort's Victory". A story where Xehanort aizen-pwns all of the heroes and had a very Dark M-rated feel to it.**

**But, while it was initially the opening chapter for the story and was set in place as a "Foregone Conclusion" type story, I eventually scrapped it and wrote an appropriate first chapter much like you've just gotten done reading.**

**The story is an alternate continuity of the KH series after KH2, going down a darker path...basically something akin to a Final Fantasy game that barely got a T-rating despite it's depressing/scary content, violence and other stuff that would haunt even mature gamers.**

**You know the one.**

**So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story so far.**


	2. Prepare: Fate encroaches

**Copyright: If I owned Kingdom Hearts then I would buy and force Gainax to rewrite the last bit in Gurren Lagann's ending...you know...the one where someone dies right after she marries the main character...yeah, that bit. But since I don't, well...here I am. I'd also be funding animes and video games about my fanfiction instead of just writing them, but a man can dream.**

* * *

**_A vision of Dread...echoes of her greatest fear..._**

"LET ME GO!" In vain, she struggled against the Heartless' grasp as a silver haired black coated man stroked and admired his captured prey whom the guardian held helpless before him. A gasp escaped when his lifeless hand touched her neck while the other caressed her back and down further than anyone ever had, but she couldn't break eye contact with the man as he leaned in closer to her face.

Looking into his cold gold eyes, she didn't dare say anything before the man who caused so much misery as Ansem the Seeker just stared back and smiled. His face was now so close to her's that she could fell his silent breath against her skin. His eyes of amber yellow bore no remorse, no sorrow, only hunger for darkness and desire to claim all that he desired.

"Get...your hands...OFF OF HER!" Ansem turned and gestured to repel a great wave of light and fire that crashed down around him. His Guardian Heartless was forced to recede into the shadows, allowing an unharmed or affected Kairi to drop to her knees in weariness and exhaustion. She turned and there stood Sora, tightly gripping his keyblade as he bared his teeth at Ansem. The boy had tears flowing out of his heavy eyes, no doubt because he had felt the sheer measure of Ansem's deed, enough to ignore the serious injuries that still showed.

"You live? The doctor was right about you," Ansem mused as he summoned a keyblade possessing a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned, demonic head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions and almost gestured for Sora to approach, "Surrender is foreign to your heart."

"How dare you! Xehanort! You're not gonna get away with any of this!" Sora vanished from sight and reappeared above Ansem, delivering a series of light enhanced spinning strikes which the Seeker countered with a barrier of darkness. The combatants pulled from their attacks, only for Sora to fall upon a knee, blood dripping from his mouth.

"While avenging myself for your meddling is amusing," Ansem admitted, the coat-tails of his jacket swaying in the wind, "I'd much rather deal with the princess at the moment. Stand aside, we shall settle our strife at another time." He turned away from Sora and started towards Kairi with a devious smirk. By now she would have run except that her body felt numbed to her commands. Perhaps it was fear, hopelessness, or maybe the Guardian absorbed her energy, whatever had happened, she was not at this man's mercy.

"No!" Sora cried out as he leapt towards his mortal enemy. The Guardian appeared with Soul Eater infused into both arms, but Sora just allowed the creature to stab him before dispelling the Heartless symbiote with a single slash and meeting his keyblade with Ansem's."

"...Sora..." Kairi weakly cried out as Ansem pushed back the young keyblade master and relinquished his keyblade as Sora struggled to get on his feet only to manage to stand on a single knee.

Asnem's smirk now grew into a full sinister smile, "She clearly wishes to fight her own battle and I will not be careless as Roxas was with his little friend-" An explosion of light occured, revealing Sora wearing Silver Armor over his clothes with **Truth Savior** in one hand and **Kingdom Ultima** in the other. The wielder vanished and struck Ansem with enough force to throw him into the air when he appeared. Sora jumped up and delivered a lightning fast series of strikes that the surprised Ansem was unable to fully dodge or block.

Kairi watched as amidst the connected strikes, Sora pushed Ansem further into the air and threw **Kingdom Ultima** for a successful Strike Raid as he began to fall. While the Strike Raid forced Ansem further into the air, Sora vanished and appeared above Ansem in time to deliver a downward double strike which rocketed Ansem into the city streets below. The resultant shockwave from Ansem's crash sent dust into the air forcing Kairi to cough to keep her lungs clear. Tears still in her eyes, she gathered herself and looked over the building's edge to see Sora standing off with a battered but otherwise impressed Ansem.

"You won't hurt any of my friends ever again!" Sora cried out, "Not while I'm standing!"

"...Very well...I had hoped to meet you in better shape than you are," Ansem lamented, "But let us put this rivalry to rest." Time stood still as Ansem and Sora circled each other. Neither one looked ready to back down, one wished to protect his friends while the other wanted only to punish this boy for his trangressions of both the past and future.

"COME ON!" With that Sora made the first move and vanished from sight. Ansem followed suit and also vanished. Kairi could only watch as another building was slashed in half followed quickly by floods of light and darkness crashing through the streets and demolishing the concrete. The Ground itself seemed to upheave as Kairi was tossed from the rooftop. She reflexively landed on her feet, but she worried for the others. Then the two combatants appeared once more and slashed past each other.

"I had hoped...for this to be more satisfying..." Ansem mocked as darkness smoked from the wound on his shoulder until the wound was no more. "It seems that your heart has led you to obliteration. As I said once, perhaps it pays to follow one's heart. I'm glad that I was sure to remember that." Sora stiffened to Kairi's horror, blood flowed from his mouth now, it leaked out of the armor, it came out from the tears of his sleeves.

"I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry...Kairi..." Sora tearfully whispered as the keyblades fell from his grip and hit the ground with a clang before vanishing. His armor fell off piece by piece until his upper body was revealed, blood and darkness gushed from his wounds. Finally, his body wavered and his eyes grew dim as he fell forward.

"SOOOORRRRRAAAA!" cried the Princess of Hearts as she ran to her falling beloved. Catch him, heal him, protect him, she just wanted to be there for him in this dark hour. Ansem merely watched the scene unfold, watched as Kairi reached Sora, close enough to catch him and keep him from hitting the ground. But that was when the Guardian's cruelly hand slung around her waist and chest, holding her back and forcing her to watch as Sora her Dearly Beloved, the Sky of her world fell to darkness and remained motionless...

* * *

**_Arms of Sanctuary, where fears and lies melt away..._**

"Kairi!" Kairi opened her eyes and shakingly stared into the blues of a dear friend, "Are you alright? You were screaming and shaking."

"Sora?..." She could have sworn that she had seen him die. But the warmth of his hand, the sound of waves outside of their treehouse...this was real, "Sora!" She tightly wrapped her arms around Sora and cried onto his shoulder. He was obviously confused, but wrapped an arm around her back and used the other to smooth her long red hair.

"It'll be okay. I'm here and Riku's here too." He assured her, most friends would have bashed the girl for crying over a nightmare at the age of sixteen. But Sora knew better, he had the same nightmares two years ago after his home was destroyed. But stayed there, never once inching himself from his friend. Riku hopped down from his bed further up the tree pat Kairi's shoulder.

"Here...drink this." Riku suggested, offering the girl a cup of water. She lifted her head from Sora's shoulder and released an arm as well to grab hold of the cup. Sora exchanged a worried glance with Riku as Kairi drained the cup. Riku was always cooler about these situations, he gave an assuring smirk and motioned towards Kairi.

"Thank you guys." She said to both of her friends, finally releasing herself from Sora. "I...I just need to sit up for a while."

"Take your time then." Sora agreed as Riku climbed back up to his bed while Sora turned to balance along down to his, but felt a firm grip on his hand, "Kairi?"

"Please stay." She almost pleaded, now on the verge of tears, "Don't...leave me...again..." Sora quickly ran back to her and wrapped her into a strong embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere Kairi." He assured her as he guided her to her bed and laid her onto it. He then placed the sheet over her and laid down ontop of the sheet next to her, "I'll stay as long as you want."

"Thank you." Kairi weakly but whole heartedly said. She laid there and stared into Sora's ever so blue eyes. She didn't care if it was a common eye color for most people, it didn't his any less beautiful. Her last sight on them, she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber, knowing that Sora was doing the exact same. It was in a very sweet pose that Riku saw them when he peaked down. Faces towards one another, a pair of hands intwined above their heads, he almost resisted the temptation of bringing out a camera.

If it wasn't quiet or had a flash, he would not have lived to see morning.

* * *

**_Yen Sid's Tower_**

Mickey, King of Disney Castle and Keyblade Master, now sat at the table of Yen Sid, his former master. It had been a week since his mentor had informed him of Xehanort's return. The news still shocked Mickey to a great degree, but he had passed most of it in order to prepare for the days that were likely to come. But today, there was one loose end that perplexed both of the keyblade magi.

"We know where Ventus and Aqua are..." A seated Yen Sid concluded, "But why does Terra's whereabouts elude us?"

"Terra..." King Mickey said as if in thought, he then looked up with a start and slammed his hands on Yen Sid's desk "I know what happened to him."

"I can guess your hypothesis and it...disturbs me." Yen Sid admitted as he awaited his former apprentice's input.

"Xemnas, The Superior of Organization XIII...and Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness...they both strongly resembled Terra and yet..." Mickey continued, remembering his brief but memorable encounters with the figures he mentioned, and then shock his head, "But that's impossible! How could Xehanort possess another wielder...especially someone as strong as Terra!"

"Terra was mighty keyblader, that cannot be disputed. But he also struggled with the darkness within his heart." Yen Sid stated, recalling when he encountered Terra almost twelve years ago, "I have a feeling that Xehanort, having gained a mastery over darkness, managed to manipulate young Terra further into the darkness...easily allowing Xehanort to possess him to extend his power and youth."

"Then...oh no!" Mickey now looked troubled, finding Terra seemed a lot harder than it appeared, "Then what happened to Terra's heart when Xehanort became his heartless Ansem and nobody Xemnas!"

"I do not know." Yen Sid admitted "Both of those entities were strongly dominated by Xehanort's heart and ambitions which means that Terra...may have been consumed."

"The portal" Mickey said, it was a haze since Sora didn't talk much about it, but desire forced the information to the forefront of his mind.

"Portal? Explain." Yen Sid stated while the mouse king elaborated.

"Sora mentioned that he found a portal to the Badlands and battled an Enigmatic Soldier who used a keyblade when he last visited Disney Castle." Mickey explained, "The Soldier asked about Ven and Aqua before mentioning Xehanort and attacking Sora."

"Lingering Sentiment..." Yen Sid said to himself, "Whatever happened during the battle of the Keyblade Graveyard, Terra's will must have formed a Lingering Sentiment after Xehanort possessed his body.

"Then we know where Terra is!" King Mickey shouted in optimism, "I bet ya that Terra's heart might've gone to that sentiment after Xehanort became a heartless."

"Perhaps...but unlikely as Xehanort is still in control of the original body." Yen Sid advised, "However, nothing is certain until we discover this Sentiment...as for Xehanort himself."

"I've already got Donald and Goofy looking for Terra's armor and was gonna send a letter to Sora and Riku telling em everything they need to know about the Mark of Mastery." Mickey affirmed, "But I've gotta feeling that we're badly outnumbered somehow."

"Darkness has many avenues and Xehanort is a man of many schemes." Yen Sid remarked and massaged his beard as he made a reluctant confession, "No...we are outnumbered." Yen Sid then stood up and said, "Mickey...before you set out, contact your apprentice and send him to the Destiny Islands, have Sora and Riku bring the Princess as well."

"Well...alright," Mickey agreed with reluctance, he had only started training his apprentice a short while after Xemnas' end and he knew that it would take more than a year to prepare the boy for what was to come.

"We cannot hope to properly train Sora and his friends with just us two." Yen Sid admitted, "We need Aqua."

"Then Sora'll be the one to find her." Mickey assured his former master, though he himself was starting to have doubts and deep down blamed himself for not going with Aqua when she went to Radiant Garden.

"I hope he does so soon," Yen Sid said as he and Mickey made their way to the library, "My heart tells me...that Xehanort is already in motion."

* * *

_**Hills of Ghibli**_

A man sat upon a hill, looking upon this place which he only now found the time to visit. The wind blew a soothing breeze that relaxed his body, he had only recently remembered what it was like to feel the air caress across his skin. With a sign, he stood and prepared to carry out the deed he had come to do.

"A Valley within the Wind, Kingdoms of the Sky, Bathes of the Spirit, Forests of Wolves and Iron," The man mused as the sun beamed down above him. The skies of this world were so prestine and beautiful...it would be shame to have them die at the height of natural joy. "Long have I observed this world and its strength. But it too shall fall." The man summoned his weapon, that which both safeguarded and destroyed worlds and pointed it straight up. His shadow grew and branched up along the weapon's blade before it concentrated into a black beam that shot straight up into the sky. The beam soon died and the shadow returned to its place, but the sky now darkened as the sun's light grew dimmer and weaker.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed." The man stated, satisfied at the devastation that would soon befall these hills, "The others...They understand so little...one who knows nothing can understand nothing." He stabbed the air with his weapon, summoning a rift through which he walked, taking no heed of the many creatures of the darkness that rushed past him, intent on feasting on the world he had prepared for them.

Once more, Darkness shall conquer all worlds.

* * *

**_Heart of Light_**

"Tidus? Selphie? Wakka?" Kairi couldn't remember exactly when she came to the island, but she knew something was wrong at once. For one, she was still in her night clothes and nobody reacted. In fact, none of the kids made a single move. All of them were glued into place, as if time had frozen in this place. Her fears only grew when she her best friends standing in front of the Secret Place's entrance, "Riku! Sora!" She ran, only to find them also frozen in place, their backs to her.

"Do not fear...they are unharmed." spoke a voice that instantly froze every nerve in Kairi's spine, "Turn aside for a moment and take a look." Almost on reluctant instinct, she turned and saw a man standing on the shore. "What do you see my dear?"

"The ocean." Kairi answered, knowing that this man was here to do harm. She saw nothing of this stranger, except for the spiky grey hair that flowed down his back.

"Yes, but to the heart seeking freedom, this place is a prison...surrounded by water," The figure stated, his arms open to the waves as they foamed and roamed, "To the heart seeking strength, it is an impassible wall ever separating you from that which you cherish."

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, realizing how scared her voice sounded. But this feeling of dread and fear, she had felt it before from four different people. All of whom were vaguely similar somehow.

"Who am I?" The man turned slowly, as if in slow motion, to face Kairi, "Which answer shall suffice for you?" The figure then shifted into an bald elder garbed in Ansem's attire, "Perhaps I am an old man, who sought ruin to create a harmonous balance?" Then the figure became taller, buffer, with grey spiky hair, clothed in a black tight shirt, "Maybe I am a fallen wielder, who lost his heart to the darkness?" Then the buff warrior became leaner with longer spikier hair and a white overcoat, "Or a traitorous apprentice, one who betrayed his colleagues and master and gave himself to the darkness that swarmed forth?" Then the overcoat grew black and the figure now fully appeared as Ansem, "Nay, am I a Seeker of Darkness? A possessor of they who open themselves to darkness?" Ansem then faded and grew longer hair and now donned a fully black robe as he appeared as Organization XIII's Superior, "Or I am simply a wayward soul who accepted nothingness to fill the void of his being?"

"Ansem?" Kairi asked until an elderly voice from a year ago jogged her memory, _"Xehanort...foolish apprentice to a foolish man._" "...No..." Her eyes narrowed as she realized who this man was, "...Xehanort."

"Good girl, you remember me?" Xehanort said as he became a new form. The hair of the Seeker with a skin tone that ranged as a compromise between Xemnas and Ansem wearing the same black jacket as Ansem over a cuiress of grey armor, "Not completely I see, it would be too much to ask. You were just a girl when we first met."

"What...what do you want with me?" Kairi asked, somehow realizing that she was in terrible danger.

"To invite you, my dear." Xehanort snarked with supreme confidence, "In my haste, I never properly invited you to my side."

"And I should accept this?" Kairi shot back, defiantly remaining uncooperative with this man, "You destroyed my world, took away my heart, turned Riku to the darkness, killed Sora-"

"If I recall, I was not the one who opened the door to your world," The Seeker mocked, "Riku was the culprit of that action and I merely accepted his invitation into both your world and his heart. As for Sora, his intention was his own as was his action-"

"SHUT UP!" Without forethought, Kairi punched out her arm and fired a massive bolt of light that seemed to strike Xehanort and leave no trace of him upon the sands of the island.

"Light. Such raw power in that light," The Seeker complemented from the unseen shadows, "But all was brought forth from darkness, even light."

"The island!" Kairi shouted as she saw the ocean waters turn purple and all of the sand become as black as storm clouds, suddenly she realized the truth, "This...this isn't real!"

"Cleaver girl, then you will not mind if I leave you a companion?" The voice of the Seeker spoke again as a massive head poked out from the black sand. Instantly recognizing it as a heartless, she shook in fear and raised her arms in some petty reflex of defense.

**_"Why do you fly?"_** A firmer but unfamiliar voice chided as Kairi frantically walked back from the dark giant, **_"The darkness will only pursue you."_**

"I CAN'T FIGHT IT!" Kairi cried out as the Darkside stalked towards her, brandishing a large black claymore as it approached, "I'M NOT SORA, I'M NOT A FIGHTER!"

**_"Enough."_** Tears streamed down as Kairi watched the creature approach _**"You will stand or you will fall. That is not a choice." **_It was at this point where Kairi realized that she stood upon the end of the island. Another step meant falling into an unknown ocean, **_"It is only when you stand that you know you can walk."_**

"Then...I'll fight." Kairi finally accepted, taking her stance and giving way no more.

"Your strength is great, but unfocused..." A brilliant flash bloomed and died, leaving a keyblade levitating before Kairi, "You may take mine for the moment." The princess instinctively gripped her hand around the keyblade's grip. The blade looked similar to the OathKeeper she saw Sora use once, except that wings on the handle were more silver and one wing seemed darker and shorter than the other. The shaft seemed more akin to an actual blade accept that the head jutted out from the bottom edge as a sharp single-edged blade.

"Thank you." Kairi said to the air as the creature now loomed over her. It wasted no time, breaking down a heavy slash that Kairi rolled to the side to avoid. She jumped onto the creature's arm and noticed it's heart shaped hole over the chest. Remembering what Sora had said about these creatures, she quickly climbed along the creature's arm and jumped over to stab the seemingly empty hole.

The creature swerved its entire body up and left to avoid the blow and brought its claw down over the Princess's back. She cried out when the claws etched through her back and threw her into the air. She didn't know what happened next, but a reflex switched on when she saw the Darkside's claymore swinging up towards her.

Defend.

The dark blade shattered against the barrier Kairi created with the keyblade. She flipped down and clove through the heartless' massive shoulder before feeling her chest hit the ground. She regained her breath and wiped a smudge of blood from her mouth as the Darkside's arm fell off, causing its former owner to kneel over to staunch the essence that leaked out. Kairi stood back on her feet as eight more heartless, which she recognized as neoshadows appeared to defend their leader.

She couldn't even remember slashing through them when they lunged at her. Three had managed to slash her arm, chest and stomach, but they didn't live long to enjoy it. She looked and saw that the Darkside had recovered and now grew an oversized white arm out of the stub where he had lost it's original arm. The darkness ozzed forth from the Darkside's body to form an exoskeletal surface over the newly formed arm. The arm extended out and Kairi barely managed to leap over it as it was swiped through her area.

She landed only to feel something wrap around her feet, she looked down to see that her feet had sunken into a myriad of black sludge produced by the Heartless' darkness. Realizing that she was sinking even futher, she stabbed her keyblade into the sludge to help pull herself out but found that she now been pulled up to her thighs. She push as she looked up and saw that the Darkside had changed.

Two long antennae had sprouted from the top of its head and she could now see it's teeth filled mouth hang open with white bandages wrapped across it's now more defined and muscular chest and arms. It stalked towards Kairi as she failed to dislodge herself from the ever deepening sludge that threatened to engulf her. She didn't know which to be worried about, the heartless towering over her or the darkness that even now pressed against her hips and stomach as though it were trying to crush her into two halves. The creature summoned a blacked blade in it's original arm and held it's arm back ready to thrust the blade through the pinned down and exposed young maiden.

Now up just past her naval, Kairi knew that she had to do something to get out her predicament. She pulled her blade from the sludge and gripped it with both hands even as she continued to sink and felt a warming essence emerge from the keyblade's hilt. It was a glimmer, but she concentrated on that glimmer, knowing that the endurance of the glimmer was the only thing that might save her. She watched as the Darkside swung down and held up her keyblade to block the attack. Except that she had thrown up the blade too early to block the attack.

Instead, an orb of blazing light shot out of the keyblade's head.

The orb destroyed the black blade and scorched against the Darkside's face before it blazed up towards the shrouded sky. Feeling the sludge's hold on her weaken when the Darkside was wounded, Kairi quickly used all the strength she could and pulled herself out in time to avoid a black claw that had reached out from the sludge. Feeling the glimmer's strength grow, Kairi pointed the keyblade at the heartless' hand and stood firm as a surge of light stabbed through the hand and caused it and the sludge it emerged from the vaporize into the air. As she turned, she felt intense pain as four massive black fingers tore through the front of her body and sent her tumbling across the island sand.

Kairi checked herself as she stood and found that blood was dripping from open wounds. If she had to guess, she'd say that they were mostly on her stomach and upper chest. This would cause most to pause and wonder if they were indeed in a dream but Kairi didn't have time. She staggered but stood up to see that the Darkside was holding it's arms over it's head, a great ball of black fire forming as it gave a chilling smile that displaced it's blood stained teeth. The fear she felt caused her breath to grow cold and a chill to entrap her bones. But she would not run, even as she cried the princess would not yield, if she was to grow stronger she could not run. She couldn't cry for someone to save her or for a miracle to occur.

She would have to leap in order to fly.

Kairi charged as the Darkside threw it's ball of darkness towards her. She ran full speed, keyblade ready and concentrating on the glimmer that would endure and stabbed the ball with the keyblade. The ball pushed against her attack as though guided by all the powers of hell but she did not retreat, she stepped forward and pressed back. Her keyblade shattered and exploded in a radiance of light during the struggle while the force of her action threw her upon the ground, but her foe had the worst of it. Kairi's action managed to rupture and shrink the ball, causing it to turn into a smaller orb of pure light that backfired into the Darkside's chest. The Darkside instantly vaporized as the ball kept going, flying across this place with mighty speed. Kairi managed to barely stand and watched as the ball struck the horizon and sent a mighty wind in all directions.

**_"Well done."_ **The voice congratulated as Kairi fell to the ground in exhaustion,** _"Rest now...for you will need your strength...for the tribulation ahead of you." _**Her vision faded as the light broke through this dark illusion and filled her fall into slumber with a beautiful luster.**_  
_**

* * *

_**Destiny Islands**_

"Where is she?" It was just past sunset when an impatient Sora asked about the third member of their trio. To pass time, he and Riku sparred with Tidus, Wakka and each other or simply swam out as far as they were able. Now it was about time to head back to the mainland, but Sora was all too eager to talk to his "destined one" (Riku found the drawing in the secret place).

Though Riku didn't blame Sora given Kairi's nightmare last night. Riku couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kairi having a that bad of a reaction...not since she first arrived to the Islands. He actually thought it was cute that Sora was so concerned for her, but the nightmare wasn't the only reason. Riku knew that he was partially to blame, he could have chosen better timing to tell Sora about a newfound ability of Kairi's...

_"What are you doing out here?" Riku asked as he spotted Sora sitting in his usual spot on the tree. It was barely after sunrise and school was going to start in a few hours. Not that Riku really cared about being late but jumping over buildings to arrive on time tended to draw attention.  
_

_"Thinking." Sora simply answered, eyes glued to the horizon for some reason. Riku knew that it had to do with his decision to leave soon, but neither of the boys had heard from the King for a while which left Sora stranded for now.  
_

_"A dangerous past time," Riku chided which earned a chuckle from Sora as he leaned against the tree, "You don't...blame me for not telling you about Terra, do you?"_

_"You kept a promise." Sora said lightly, blowing off the concern in Riku's voice, "I'm not gonna hold that against ya."_

_"Figures," Riku replied as he looked out towards the horizon beyond the great sea. "I've been thinking and I think I'll go with you."_

_"What?" A startled Sora would have originally fallen from his place on the tree but given what he went through a year ago, he just hung upside down before he flipped off and stood next to his friend, "Riku, you don't have to go-"_

_"And leave you by yourself, nah." Riku lightly said, Sora couldn't help but admit that Riku's reply was too cool to directly fight. Still, there were several reasons for Sora's reaction, among them..._

_"What about Kairi?" "We can't just leave her here-"_

_"Then she can come too." Riku simply suggested with a smirk. Sora knew the reason for that smirk and put his head and hands on the log in some embarrassed response._

_"Riku," Sora said with a serious tone, one which Riku saw coming, "I didn't spend over a year to save her just to drag her out into danger again-"_

_"She'll be in danger regardless, Sora," Riku stated before Sora could start again, while Sora just continued to stare seriously and yet confused, Riku exhaled and decided to enlightened his younger brother, "That's right, she never did tell you."_

_"Tell me what?" Sora demanded with lighter yet concerned curiousity._

_"You remember just before we met up in the Tower that Never Was?" Riku asked while Sora started to remember that meeting, "I didn't fight off the heartless on my own..."_

"So worried about her, why don't you swing by her house?" Riku asked while Sora gave the same embaressed reaction he always gave. Riku chuckled, teasing his young friend was way too much fun, "Shessh Sora. You're way too easy to tease."

"Okay I like Kairi, so what?" Riku was just as surprised to hear Sora admit that and just shook his head and looked ahead. Sora on the other hand didn't want to give him time to scheme, "Unless you're-" It was then that he noticed a rare wide glance from his friend, the kind of look he gave when something really scarred him. "Riku?"

"Sora." Perplexed, Sora followed his friend's glance into the evening sky and his own eyes widened at what he saw.

"The sky?" Sora said as he noticed the outline around a star grow darker until it began to encrouch upon it, "Wait! No way-"

"A star is going out." Riku concluded as the darkness stole more and more of the star's glimmer. The sign of a failing world, "Did you-"

"I thought I stopped that from happening for good!" Sora said, remembering that the closing of the DtD meant the end of the Heartless Invasion, "Did you-"

"No! Then who-" Before they could speculate further, the two boys looked up to see that a meteor was riding across the Island sky, "A meteor's heading straight for us."

"What should we-" The ground rumbled beneath them as something slammed closer inland to the island, "That...was fast."

"Come on! We've gotta check it out." With that, Sora and Riku took off to where the object struck the Destiny Islands. As they ran, Sora gave a quick glance to the beach and thought he saw himself ten years younger taking the hand of a like-aged red haired girl. The image faded as the ocean waters reflected stars shooting across the sky, no doubt survivors from the world that was just destroyed. They skid to a stop and came upon a small crater filled with a stemming blue sapphire that had contained an unconscious form.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sora asked as he jumped into the crater and lifted up the form's face from the ground. It turned out to be a boy at about 14 years old, his clothing seemed somewhat odd to the boys until he realized that he was from another world.

"Master!" cried the furry creature as it desperately combed the boy's hair and face to help him wake up, "Master must get up! Or Master will never find his teacher's friends!"

"What?" Sora hopped out of the crater and saw smoke rising from an island further out to sea. "Hold on! There's another one!" Riku nodded for Sora to go and he didn't just go, he skipped on the sand and leapt across the sea to the island. Sora always had a way of reminding everyone of what they've been through and intended to learn and remember everything from it. The boy's eyelids started to flutter, which told Riku that the boy was ready to wake up.

"Here, let me help you up." Riku slung the boy's arm over his shoulder and hauled him from the burnt sand. The boy was conscious enough to stand on reflex, but his balance was not to be trusted.

"My...head..." The boy muttered as he placed his free hand over his forehead to massage it, "Gurgi? Where are you?"

"Gurgi's right here master!" The furry creature cried as it climbed onto the young boy's back and pulled a half eaten apple out of the boy's vest.

"Who are you guys?" Riku asked as he walked the young man out of the crater while Gurgi hobbled ahead, apparently eyeing one of the fruit trees "We don't get many visitors around here."


	3. Pounce: The Hunter strikes

**_Depths of Darkness_**

For twelve years she wandered these dark sunless depths. The realm where all light that enters in shall in time fade and die. The kingdom of despair and dread, where a single moment of aloofness will be the cause of a wanderer's death.

Twelve years to contemplate her circumstances. A decade and so to watch as the darkness crept into paths which she could not enter and watch them invade the Realm of her True home. Where her friends awaited her, she didn't know what happened to her family, but she had to ensure that they were alright...that they were safe. Those were the thoughts that kept her going for all these years.

Even now, she could not even remember the names of those she loved as siblings. As she walked along the path, she paused and looked into a broken shard of glass that was her size. It was moments like this that the woman reflected on, so fleeting was reprieve in this dark place.

As expected, she hadn't aged a day since she sacrificed her armor to save her friend, leaving her with naught but her own training, strength of heart and Master Keeper, the keyblade of her Fallen Master to help her survive. Her hair, clear as sapphire had now grown to rest on her shoulders since the girl had little time to care for cutting it. Her form fitting clothes were ragged and torn in several areas along her lower back, stomach, upper chest, and her shorts hardly looked like shorts at all. The tights that she wore below her shorts were gone except for whatever remained under the armored boots she wore. She only had one of her original sleeves and it was due to fall off after the next attack.

In this place, modesty was the least of her concerns since the creatures here sought for nothing more than the light within her heart...if snuffed out, she would die.

Fortunately, she refused to die.

When she first arrived, they attacked her in droves which she strained to fight off. These creatures of darkness, they seemed like another demon who had destroyed her friend's heart, but feral and hungry. As time went on, they ceased to mindlessly assault her and seemed content to attack from the shadows. She still remembered the first time she attempt to sleep in this realm, if not for her training, she would have died before she was awoken by the snarls of Darkness. But that didn't stop them from nearly ripping off her arm and digging into her side. When she drove off the creatures, she healed her wounds but they remained as red marks on her body for a long time while the tears in her clothes were unheeded.

Recently however, she had found that she was not the only wanderer in these lands of darkness. It was only upon the arrival of an old man in a black robe that she knew that it had been twelve years...but with no sun or moon, she had lost all sense or care for time. Despite his fading memories, the sage gave a powerful account of a young man whom had saved the worlds from darkness. The boy's name brought joy to her heart, but she had been lost in this realm for so long, she could not remember why the name was so warming.

But just as she found comfort in the presence of another, the sage vanished. Somehow, hearing the name of that boy had sparked Aqua's desire to survive any further and somehow, she had come to notice that she did not like to be alone anymore. So she stood up and returned into the darkness to find him. At first she tread familiar territory, but found that the landscape was becoming increasingly plain and cold as she walked. The atmosphere reminded her of a graveyard.

"Where is he?" The girl asked aloud as she searched, the man's cloak possessed a property that allowed him to walk through this realm unhindered, but it also made it harder for the girl track him.

"Another opening!" She cried as the portal of light opened in the black sky. But instead of darkness going into it as before, a beam of darkness tore out of the portal and struck the ground in the distance. "Heartless...they're gathering..." That was what the sage called them, creatures born from the darkness of the worlds which feed upon the darkness in people's hearts. As they appeared and surged towards the dark pillar, she paused to remember when she had come across these creature's handiwork.

The Castle of Dreams, Enchanted Dominion, Dwarf Woodlands...even Radiant Garden, all destroyed by the darkness. She dared not remember what she found when she wandered that which fell into this place.

Then the ground about her shook and she saw that the pillar was going larger and more violent.

"No..." She gasped as something fell from the hole in the sky. The pillar was so thick that she could see little, but she could make out a windmill rising down from the torrent. There was not mistake, another world had fallen. "Sora...hurry!" She hastened into a sprint, attempting to find her new companion before this surge of darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

**_Destiny Islands: Child's Island_**

"I should...ask the same thing," The boy asked with a weak voice, but he must gained a surge of adrenaline because he pushed Riku aside and patted himself down in apparent shock, "Oh no! The Star Shard!"

"What?" Riku was confused by the boy's ramblings. He stood up and started searching through his tunic for something that he had apparently dropped, but eventually gave up and looked downcast.

"The King will be very upset if I don't return the Shard." The boy muttered as he looked ahead, as if he started ignoring Riku's presence, "I must've lost it when I collided with that boy!"

"What boy?" Riku asked only to be distracted as the falling stars completely faded from the sky, ending the meteor shower that had been going on for the past few minutes.

"Thank you for your assistance, but I must be off." The boy said as he started to run off, only to trip over a pebble and hit his face into the sand. Riku smirked and helped the boy to his feet.

"I'll go with you, a name helps as well." Riku said while the boy gasped when he realized his unseen rudeness.

"Then I shall tell my name!" Much to Riku's surprise, the boy summoned a longsword-esque keyblade as he posed and announced, "I am Taran of Caer Dolben, Chosen protector and hero of Prydain, Keyblade Master-in-training under the current Keyblade Master of the Magi-" "and Assistant pig-keeper for the pig, Hengwin...when there's time."

"Okay, my name's Riku," Riku said as he shock hands with Taran, "Great to meet you."

"Riku?...That...sounds like a name I should remember," Taran rubbed his hair in mild irritation, but stopped put his proud face back on for Riku to see, "In any case, I am happy to have your assistance yet again as...Gurgi!"

"Hot island has lots of crunchies and munchies!" The furry creature cried in delight as it skipped across the warm island sand. It spotted a tree and rapidly climbed it to reach the fruit in its branches.

"Gurgi! You don't know what's safe to eat!" Taran yelled as Gurgi grabbed a pineapple and tried to bite it. Only for the jolt from the fruit's tough exterior to cause Gurgi to throw down the pineapple in disgust. Seeing another apparently softer orange, he hopped over to that branch and started eating.

"As long as he avoids the jaw shaped berries, he'll be alright." Riku advised as the creature just played with and ate the fruits and berries it discovered. However, the jaw shaped berries were very good but they also contained a tasteless secretion that could leave a limb numbed for days. Just something else he learned from Sora's "bright ideas" from when he was ten. Sure Riku egged him on, but he just wanted to tease him about not being a man for Kairi...he toned down while Sora recovered.

"I'll be back shortly! Don't get yourself into trouble!" Taran yelled as he followed Riku along the island while Gurgi continued to pick out fruits and continue eating. Judging from Taran's annoyed expression, Riku could see that this was something the little creature did often.

* * *

_**Isle off the shore of Child's Island**_

"Poor little guy," Sora thought to himself as he hopped into the crater and saw that the boy was somehow levitating just inches above the crater's burnt soil with a necklace adorned with a blue crystal floating in the air above him. The necklace fell dim as Sora approached and he caught the boy just in time. "Got ya, just hang in there." The boy looked to be about twelve and had a brown hat on his dark brown untidy hair. He wore recently patched pants and a brown jacket with a long sleeved shirt that had one of the sleeves torn.

"Shee...Sheeta..." The boy muttered amidst his unconcious state. Judging from the boy's pained expression, Sora figured that Sheeta was a friend of the boys.

"Is he from the world that was...destroyed?" Sora pondered after he set the boy onto the island sand. He went back to see the crater the boy had lied in. The inside of the crater was lined with a blue substance that gave a slight glow when Sora brushed his hand against it, "It's almost similar to the Gummi blocks, but...they feel smoother." He heard a choked cry and realized that the boy had woken up, "Hold on!" Sora jumped out and went to the child's side, his eyes were open but Sora wasn't sure if he was fully conscious, in any case, the boy's chest was heaving heavily.

"Gone...It's all...gone..." Sora heard the boy moan, he didn't look physically harmed since there were no cuts or brushes on him, but Sora could feel a different worse pain within the boy's spirit. Seeing that the boy had noticed his presence, Sora exhaled in relief, the boy was in shock but would pull through.

"He reminds me of when I first came to Traverse Town..." Sora said to himself, briefly remembering his despair upon finding himself in Traverse Town two years ago..._"What happened to my home! My island?"_ Sora helped the boy sit up against the a small tree, not really knowing what to say next to this exhausted traveler. So, he began with the basics as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm Sora, you're safe now."

"Pa..." The boy began to reply, the boy seemed unsure about whether to trust Sora. But before Sora could pull back his arm, the boy clutched Sora's hand with his own while tears leaked out of his dim eyes, "My name's Pazu..."

"Pazu?" Sora didn't know why he was smiling, how could he when this boy had lost everything in just a matter of moments. But, his heart told him that it was the best thing he could do for the boy. Assure him that the darkness was behind him. "Alright, Pazu, we'll go to my place for a while and then me and my friends, we'll help you."

"...Thank you..." Pazu answered with a wide toothy smile before he wiped off his tears. Of course, more tears leaked out then the boy could wipe away so he stopped. He then cried aloud on Sora's shoulder, Sora just let him.

"No sweat." Sora replied to the young crier before the cries ceased and Sora felt a weight press against his body, "Hey!" Sora examined Pazu to find that he had fallen unconcious.

* * *

**Child's Island**

"Another boy?" Riku asked when Sora appeared with Pazu slung over his shoulder, "Where do these guys come from?"

"He's the who bumped into me!" The boy Riku had helped yelled, "Just wait till he wakes up-"

"Whatever he did, he didn't mean it." Sora chided, he could tell that whoever this was had been genuinely offended, but this wasn't the time to deal with it, "Didn't you see the stars while you were traveling?"

"...Well...not exactly," The boy admitted as though he were thinking back, "The Star Shard requires peak concentration to use, so I couldn't star-gaze. Why?"

"Then you didn't see his world get destroyed." Sora stated in a tone that made Riku look at him questionably. Sora figured that he was probably harsh, but this kid needed realize what Pazu had just dealt with. Most would it strange to have a complete stranger defended so greatly, but Sora is a young man who has fought back to back with and trusted his life to strangers for over a year so he was an exception in that way, amongst several others.

"What?" The boy smacked his head and then looked into the sky and looked as though he was running something through his head, "Oh no...then I really need to find the keybearers!"

"The who?" Sora asked, he was sure that the boy was talking about a keyblade wielder but he listened on.

"Forgive me for that and my attitude, I shall introduce myself," The boy then summoned a sword shaped keyblade, much to Sora's amazement and began, "I am Taran of Caer Dalben, protecter and-"

"He's another keyblade wielder and his master sent him here," Riku cut in, Sora was slightly disappointed but didn't mind since he had to get this boy somewhere safe. He spotted the old hang-out shack and ran over to it while Riku inquired more from Taran. Once inside, he gently placed Pazu onto a mat and pulled the blanket over his resting still body. As he closed the door behind him, he summoned **Kingdom Key** and gently tapped the door to lock it from intrusion. He then dispelled and ran over to where Riku and Taran were talking.

"My master told me to find two wielders on this world," Sora heard the boy explain to Riku when he rejoined them, "But I forgot their names when-" All three of them stopped, they sensed something coming. "What the-"

"I don't like what I'm smelling," Riku said which made Taran raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Long story, kid."

"Taran, thank you very much." Taran corrected as their assailants finally showed themselves. "The heartless!" A large swarm of them, mostly neoshadows, but there were a few slightly larger bear-formed heartless that Sora and Riku didn't recognize.

"Again?" Sora said aloud as he and Riku summoned their keyblades after Taran ran after them to confront the heartless.

"They never learn." Riku stated with a smirk and started to charge. By the time they arrived, they saw that Taran had already expertly dispatched six neoshadows. The three of them made short work of the heartless they encountered, life and death were on the line but it was still refreshing for Sora and Riku.

"There might be more, you two should get to safety and I'll-" But Taran stopped mid-sentence when he realized he wasn't fighting alone. He simply stood and looked from Way to Dawn and then back to Kingdom Key before addressing their wielders, "Wait...why didn't you just tell me you had keyblades!"

"You didn't ask." Sora pointed out with a shrug.

"Besides, I thought the great keyblade master-in-training would know how to sense other keyblade wielders." Riku teased with a cocky smirk which the boy took some offense to.

"Alright! I've only been an apprentice for a year," Taran admitted with his arms crossed, "But anyway, now that I've found you two, we have to find that keyhole."

"I know where it is!" Sora shouted as he took out another heartless, "You guys stall the heartless and I'll take care of the keyhole!"

"Make it quick Sora!" Riku shouted as Sora ran off towards the Secret Place, leaving him and Taran surrounded by several shadows and neoshadows, "I hope you know how to fight, cause I'm rusty."

"Please...these guys won't be hard." Taran boasted with a wide smile, until two gray claws pulled two of the neoshadows into the pool of darkness beneath them. Then a great white wolf leapt out of the darkness. Blackness dripped from its stained jaws while its white eyes stared down upon the two of them with hungry intent, "That creature...will be a problem."

Riku agreed with a simple nod.

* * *

**_Secret Place_**

"Here we are." Sora said as he entered the cavern. As he had thought, the door in the back of the cavern had appeared. Knowing what would happen if the heartless found this door. "Not again." Sora summoned **Kingdom Key** and prepared to seal the keyhole.

**_"Door to the heart..."_** Spoke a whisper that Sora barely remembered. It gave his spine a familiar chill but otherwise he was perplexed about it's source, _**"Only when the door to dark is found can this door to the heart be truly closed."**_ Still, if the whisper was right, then this door to darkness needed to be closed off.

"Then...how do I tell Riku?" Sora pondered as he saw a shadow stumble into the cave. It curiously looked at Sora and gazed at all of the carvings throughout the cave. Which left it open when Sora shot a Frost blast that destroyed it. Sora settled into his trusted battle stance and prepared for the inevitable reinforcements, "If I leave then the heartless will get to the keyhole." He searched for his cell phone, only to realize that he left it at the hang out tree.

"I don't know but...this must be our best shot." He placed his hand on his chest and reached deeper...searching through the bonds to his heart to somehow contact a beloved friend...

* * *

**_Residential Island_**

"Kairi?" Kairi opened her eyes and looked around her room.

"Sora?" She said aloud, she could have sworn that she just heard Sora call out to her. Until the keyblade Riku gave her a year ago appeared in thin air and levitating above her chest. It pointed to her heart and she suddenly felt that Sora was calling out to her. "Is that you Sora?"

"Kairi!" She heard Sora say in excitement and relief, "I'm glad I got a hold of you!"

"Sorry I couldn't come out today," Kairi apologized, still completely unsure as to how Sora was talking to her like this or how she could talk back with a mere thought, "I wasn't-"

"It's alright! But right now I need your help!" Kairi jumped out of bed on hearing this, she felt Sora was in a mood of urgency but couldn't tell why exactly. But as she stood up, she felt a familiar ping in her heart, one that brought her mind to when she was fourteen standing before the door in the secret place before...

"Where's Riku!" She asked, realizing that the Islands were under attack. The ping in her heart...an old scar from when she lost it to the darkness, now that same darkness had found its way to the islands.

"He's with Taran..." Sora answered to her relief.

"Who?" Kairi asked with perked curiosity.

"We'll talk about it later, right now-" She suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline from Sora, he was being attacked. "You need to find the Keyhole to Light and seal it."

"Me?...But-" Kairi thought carefully of what was being asked, "Sora! I don't know-"

"You've just gotta believe in yourself Kairi, I know I do." Sora assured her, "Besides, Riku told me about your keyblade-" Before he could say anymore, their connection was cut off by another surge of adrenaline and a small amount of excitement.

"Sora!" She tried to reach back out, but found nothing except assurance that Sora was still alive. "I'll do my best...but I don't even know where to look..." She opened the window to her room and looked out. The night sky was surprisingly darker than usual but other than that, she spotted no sign of the heartless. But where was she going to start? She turned back to where the keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, hovered over her bed, waiting for it's wielder to grip it's handle. She walked over to the weapon and carefully placed her open hand under it, the blade dropped into her hand while she reflexively closed her fingers around the handle.

"Either this will show me the way," Kairi said to herself, "Or I'll finally get my woman's intuition." With her keyblade in hand, she leapt out of the window and landed on the grass in the front yard. When she was younger, she would have to carefully climb along the roof and ease herself down when sneaking out, but now, those athletic classes had paid off to where she could jump down a length twice her height without difficulty. But as she stood up, she noticed a small problem...

She was still in pajamas. A thin short shirt that left her naval exposed with blue shorts that hugged her hips and left little to the imagination. She didn't even know why she allowed Selphie to convince her to buy them, it wasn't as though Sora- She wiped off her flustered brow before she put herself back into the necessary mood.

"I set myself up for this..." She said and put the thought of her embarrassing attire out of her mind. She held up her keyblade and focused into it, seeking for where the keyhole to light might be. "Nevermind! What was I worried about?"

"The Lighthouse." She affirmed as she made off through the neighborhood streets...She had to hurry, she didn't know how long Riku and the others would hold up. They were strong, but...she wouldn't take them for granted.

Not after everything they sacrificed for the worlds...and for her.

* * *

**_Child Island Seashore_**

"I thought you said you were an apprentice?" Riku asked while the battle continued. So far, neither boy had been able to land a significant blow to the wolf due to the black barrier that rested just above the skin when threatened. Not to mention that the creature was far more agile than Riku would have given a normal wolf credit. Furthermore, more heartless eagerly waited to attack one when the wolf focused on the other.

"I am! And I thought you knew what you were doing?" Taran yelled back after swinging his blade through an Invisible multiple times before it was vanquished.

"It's kind of hard when I don't know what I'm dealing with!" Riku countered as he ducked his head to avoid one of the wolf's claws and swung up to finally deal damage to that paw. He thought he saw something red splash from the blow, but ignored when the wolf vanished out of sight. Five shadows jumped out from behind Riku and attempted to crowd him. But Riku easily destroyed them with a single slash, too late he realized that it was a trap and was rewarded with a claw across his back. He swerved under the next claw and fired a Dark Firaga into the wolf's belly.

As expected, not only was his attack weakened from the lack of the darkness he previously harbored but the wolf barely flinched before it bore down on him. He dodged the bite and jumped off of the wolf's jaw to gain distance between the two of them. The wolf roared and prepared to leap after him until a bolt of lightning struck it's side and forced it across the beach. It didn't do much damage, but the wolf was not just as angry with Taran as it had seemed to be with Riku.

"You look like you're under a load!" Taran chided before he barely avoided a swing from another Invisible. He answered with a decisive blow through the creature's boy that dispersed it, "Run if you want, but I'm going to face this creature!"

"Whoever said I was running!" Riku snapped back. "But blinding rushing it hasn't worked so far." Riku leapt forward to avoid the wolf's tackle, spinning as did so to avoid the swings from an invisible that appeared. Riku landed and threw Way to Dawn to cleave through the invisible and strike the wolf's ear before it flew back to Riku after finishing it's arc. The wolf bounded off of the sand and went for Taran while Riku ran to intercept it. Not seeing the beast till the last minute, he cried as it loomed over him. Riku fired a dark firaga to knock the young boy out of the way in time to avoid the wolf's jaws and claws.

The wolf turned back to Riku and howled, charging a red and black ball of energy as Riku's eyes widened in shock. He raised a Dark shield in anticipation, but saw that the wolf was gone. He turned and saw it bare it's open jaws at him before a beam of blackness shot out and engulfed the silver haired teen. He managed to swerve around the barrier to keep from being killed, but the barrier gave way and forced him to quickly expand it out to give him time to jump away from the beam. The shield collapsed just after he landed away from the attack and faded under the powerful attack.

The wolf stalked towards Riku, black sludge dripping from it's jaws as it approached him. Deciding to go on the offensive, he charged and swung for the wolf's head. The wolf swerved swiftly to avoid the blow and all others that Riku threw at it. It then hopped back and lunged for Riku with dark shrouded claws. Riku ducked under the attack and aimed for the underbelly, but was caught off guard when one of the hind legs kicked out and stabbed into his shoulder and threw him out from under it.

The wolf stood on it's hind legs to avoid Taran's surprise slash and brought his claws back down upon the young boy. But the boy brought up his keyblade and Riku watched as the claws were heated and melted upon impacting the keyblade. Taran swung to force the wolf off of him and left Riku an opening to fire a firaga at the wolf's mouth. Unlike a dark firaga, this attack impacted the jaw and visibly angered the beast if nothing else.

The beast could be hurt. Riku know knew this as he regrouped with Taran. The problem was limiting it's mobility, but Riku didn't know any magic that would be able to do that and Sora was off protecting the keyhole. That left only Taran who...

Was a keyblade apprentice.

"Hey! Do you know any water spells?" Riku yelled to Taran, the young man looked puzzled until he counted off his fingers and quickly nodded.

"Of course!" Taran answered, an air of confidence still thick in his voice despite their predictament, "But what good will that do?"

"Just shut and listen!" Riku was still reeling from the wolf's last strike. Maybe it was because how sharp the claws were or because there was a poison in them, Riku knew that this couldn't drag out, "I'll draw it's attention and it's focused on me, you aim a water spell at its feet as soon as it's about to jump!"

"Fine then," Taran agreed, trying badly to hide his worry, "Don't get killed though."

"Like you? Please." Riku assured the young boy, "I'll take this guy." Nodding, Taran ran off to find a good vantage point up on the nearby ridge while Riku decided to draw out the wolf.

"Come on...I know you want me." Riku called out, watching as the wolf took his challenge. As it stopped moving, Riku took note of the wounds it recieved and saw something that shocked him, "This thing...is that blood?"

"Get ready kid!" Riku yelled as the creature stalked towards him. Normally, a heartless might have looked around in caution, but this thing... _"Why isn't it responding when I yell? It's eyes are almost...feral." _He watched the wolf approach, he heard Taran begin a most preculiar chant:

_Dead was the earth when first it formed. In the days before the heavens stormed. _

_A cry was chanted and all gave way. The clouds rolled into disarray. _

_Thunder boomed and lightning struck. This deed indeed was not of luck. _

_Now as then, drop hard from the sky and drown thy foes on the dirt where they lie._

**Verse 43: Rain of Remolding!**

"What the-" Before Riku could say anything more, he jumped back as heavy drops of water struck the sand surrounding him and the wolf heartless. Riku cast a Dark Shield to stave off the heavy drops but the Wolf barked in rage as the water struck its back and the sand beneath its feet. The wolf's heavy weight combined with the moisture which Taran's spell introduced to the sand caused the dirt beneath it to give way and trap the beast up to it's thighs as it struggled. _"It worked!" _Riku thought, until he realized that he had sunk up to his knees and found it increasingly difficult to move or pull out of the newly created mud.

"Sorry." Taran apologized as he saw Riku struggle, "I'll levitate you out of the mud!"

"Hurry up!" Riku yelled as he realized his crisis, "It can't jump or run, but it's still walking towards me!" Not only that, but now a floating heartless would be able to attack him as well.

"What's the chant?" Riku heard Taran say, "Ah! Just a moment!"

"I'm going to die." Riku said as the wolf came within three feet of him.

"Forget it! **Verse 37: Raise up the Secluded!**" Riku felt a force of magic pull him from the mud in time to avoid the wolf's bite and he now found himself levitating above it. "That's better. Now then!" Riku didn't know what Taran was doing, but he liked it. He was now gliding across the beach, stabbing any flying heartless and then vaulting off of them to the next.

"Alright...let's do this." Riku said to himself as he vaulted from heartless to heartless back to the wolf that had now managed to get it's front paws out of the mud pit. Wanting to end it quickly, Riku brought Way to Dawn down across the creature's face and side of it's head. But what happened next, stunned him, "...wha-...what?" Unlike other heartless that went poof and vanished or nobodies that splashed into nothingness, this creature died quite differently.

It's head flew from it's body, splashing blood across Riku's body all along the way.

* * *

**_Depths of Darkness_**

She didn't know how long she had wandered, but now she stood upon a sheer cliff that overlooked the heartless as they entered the vortex. She had found the sage, who sat upon the cliff and watched as the heartless entered the maelstrom.

"Where are we?" She asked her newly found accomplice. The man looked up at her, he didn't remove his hood, but she could feel a pair of stern but enlightened eyes stare back.

"The Precipice I assume," The sage answered as he turned back to gaze upon the vortex, "My memories have faded, but I feel as though I have seen this gateway before." She looked on wearily as the vortex grew more violent, sending jolts of electricity up it's current as the heartless leapt into it. She assumed that this was how the heartless were entering the realm of light, but it seemed different somehow, she didn't know why, it just did.

"I theorize that there are two gates through which our friends of darkness are entering through." The sage guessed from where he sat, "A gate into the realm of light that intersects with the gateways between worlds and another gate that draws from the darker depths of this realm."

"That place..." Aqua dared not wonder to one of the areas she had explored. What she found there...there were darker things than the heartless in the depths of Darkness, "What are our options?"

"To follow our hearts." The sage answered as he stood up, "What says yours? Mine informs me of a way from the shadow to the dawn."

"Yes..." Aqua said reflexively, "Sora is beyond this path. Which one must we enter?"

"The Darkening Road to Twilight my dear," The sage answered as he walked away from the cliff, "Which itself shall lead to the Merciful Way to the Dawn." Aqua followed after the sage, somehow she knew that this was the way she had to go.

* * *

**_Street past the Park District_**

Another Heartless was dispelled after Kairi ran her keyblade through it's head, but she kept running. More of them were pursuing her with increasing speed. She didn't understand how, at first it seemed as though most of the heartless were where Sora and Riku were on the island, but these had come from a different pack. She spun to avoid another lunge and slashed through the heartless without losing her own speed. She was naive enough to think that she could fight these creatures on her own...she wasn't like Sora or Riku, it was times like these when she bitterly remembered why they were the ones always saving her.

But her only option right now was to fight, Sora needed her. The lighthouse was getting closer, the keychain on Destiny's Embrace was glowing with greater life. A sense of urgency began to overtake her, as though her very life depended on this feat. Yet she was forced to skid to a stop upon making a shocking discovery.

A pack of heartless neoshadows now crowded the way to the lighthouse and were slowly followed by a large tri-horned heartless which walked on all four of it's limbs. She soon recognized this creature's description to be that of a Behemoth. When she turned to find another way around, she found that there were more heartless surrounding her. This a situation she always dreaded...

But with no other choice, she readied her keyblade and waited for the heartless to come.

A Neoshadow on her side struck first, she brought her blade through it's neck and didn't wait for it to fade. Two more jumped out and tried for her face, she ducked under them and spun around to slash through their exposed backs. This pattern continued for a several moments, it was almost as though they were testing her. Sora told her that shadows usually swarmed their enemies...which meant-

Too late.

Unknown to her, a neoshadow had snuck up and grabbed her legs, pulling her down to impact her chest against the city street. She tried to fight off the heartless as the swarmed over her, but one of them grabbed her wrist and forced her to let go of the keyblade. As she forced onto her back, she couldn't help but shake as one of the neoshadows approached her.

"Sora...I'm sorry." She thought as she prepared for the end.

Then a hand shot through the heartless.

She looked on as the neoshadow dropped to the ground and faded while the rest of them regarded this newcomer. It was probably a person, but Kairi couldn't see anything beyond the darkness that ozzed and covered her savior. Two small silver slits were all that could be seen on the form's face, who regarded the heartless with cold indifference. The newcomer walked over to Kairi and swiped his hand across her. The heartless that weren't destroyed were thrown back into the crowd. Kairi took the opportunity to grab her keyblade and stand back on her feet. The newcomer turned from her and stalked towards where the behemoth stomped it's massive hooves.

As Kairi stood, she now noticed that the heartless were attracted to this figure. As she soon saw, it was like moths to a flame. Several neoshadows leapt for the figure, but it channeled the darkness covering it into an orb which created a current that absorbed the heartless into it. The newcomer then threw the orb into a crowd of incoming neoshadows to clear his path to the Behemoth. Now the heartless were cowering away from the figure, except for a notably more muscular Neoshadow whom Kairi figured to be the leader.

The behemoth charged towards the figure. The figure charged as well, charging another orb of darkness as he did. The figure slammed the orb into the the behemoth's head and jumped over it as darkness swarmed over the creature and ripped it apart. Just as the figure landed, the rest of the neoshadows swarmed him. The newcomer took out several with a quick swipe and a kick, but they crowded over him in a pile.

Kairi stood up, ready to try and help him, but a dark covered hand shot of a neoshadow's back and created a large shockwave that launched all of them into the air. The figure quickly charged another orb of darkness and slammed it into the ground to unleash violent currents of darkness that tore the falling neoshadows apart. More neoshadows and another behemoth appeared, rising up from the dark curtain that now surrounded the city square. But that wasn't what concerned her the most.

A pair of red eyes were gazing out at them.

She couldn't discern what the eyes belonged to, but she felt a chill shiver down her spine as she saw the eyes move through the curtain. The rest of the heartless were staying back, watching her and the newcomer. Kairi looked but saw the newcomer pace back in forth in front of the waiting heartless. By all accounts, it seemed as though it didn't know that the stalker in the dark was watching them.

Now the eyes were gone.

Before could say anything else, she watched as the newcomer was raked across the chest by a large four legged creature shrouded in darkness with the same red eyes she had been weary of. As the newcomer was thrown backwards, the Hunter leapt for Kairi.

"Defend!" She cried as a translucent barrier prevented the Hunter of the Dark from reaching her. The force of the attack still forced her back and seeing those eyes up close made her very soul tremble. Raising up her keyblade, she was surprised when the Hunter leapt over her and faded back into the shroud. There was no mistake, the creature was using the darkness to hide it's movements. She raised herself into a defensive position but realized that with the shroud surrounding her, she could be attacked from any direction.

Then she realized that the newcomer hadn't gotten off the ground and rushed over to him. Just as she had guessed, the Hunter had already leapt after him. Reaching the newcomer at the same time that the Hunter did, she grabbed the newcomer's hand and raised her keyblade to create another barrier. This time, a bolero of light appeared around the field and seemed to burn into the creature's underbelly as it shined. The Hunter howled and hobbled back from the barrier before it jumped back into the shroud.

She didn't know what she did, but the darkness steamed off of the boy starting from the hand she gripped. Once the darkness was gone, she saw that she was holding hands with a young man with barely open silver eyes. Not only that, but a keyblade was hovering over their connected hands.

The same keyblade that she had wielded in her dream.

The boy used his other hand to try and stand while Kairi held his other hand. The boy's skin was very dark while his slim yet athletic build showed since he no shirt. His pants were ragged and torn while his shoes looked caked with dirt and blood. Once he stood, the boy looked past Kairi and all around them to see that the heartless were starting to encroach.

"Glimmer..." The boy stuttered as he released Kairi's hand and gripped the keyblade, "Endure!" She didn't know how, but she and the boy were now spinning around each other in a torrential dance before clashing their weapons against each other to halt their dance. The clash of light and dark caused a maelstrom of white and black to appear and vortex around them before it expanded into a massive wave which cut down most of the heartless. Without guessing as to whether or not they were all gone, the two wielders spun around and slashed to unleash a wide stroke of darkness and light that destroyed the behemoth on Kairi's side and the Neoshadow Alpha on the boy's.

But the Hunter was still there. The curtain of darkness still surrounded the two of them. Despite knowing nothing of this boy, she knew that fighting alone was not an option and stood back to back with him. She could already see a pair of red eyes gleaming at her from the shroud. The Hunter snarled and it's eyes vanished. It was about to attack again. They must of seen the motion at the same time because both wielders were looking in the same direction. Kairi leapt to the side while the boy shuffled around the Hunter's attack. She spotted an opening and stabbed the creature in the side of it's hind leg. The creature howled and turned on Kairi but the boy jumped on it's back and stabbed the neck.

The Hunter rapidly spun, shaking off the two young wielders and sending them onto the pavement which took no sides. Kairi felt her arm jab out of location and held it with clenched teeth as she tried to stand. The Hunter heaved and blew a large fireball from it's mouth towards the princess. The boy jumped in front and stood still. The fireball was not dispelled by his blade, but by another form. A large suit of silver armor adorned with symbols along it's pauldrons and back held out it's gauntlet and caught the ball before it disappeared.

Kairi stood back up, her dislocated arm of little concern due to panic and urgency, and searched around for the creature which vanished after firing it's attack. The boy looked to Kairi and gave her a warning nod. Without question, she cast another barrier that the hunter impacted onto. This time, the armor appeared next to Kairi and grabbed her hand before it flung an orb of light into the creature's face. The attack knocked the Hunter back but the boy only managed to scratch it's claw before it vanished back into the darkness.

The Shroud suddenly took on a strange color and started to spin, rapidly changing colors as it did. The boy appeared next to Kairi, the armor now gone from his side. The creature charged out surrounded by darkness forcing the two young wielders to shuffle and roll to the side to avoid it while the Hunter returned to the shifting shroud. It leapt out again but the wielders managed to avoid the attack. The next time it attacked, the boy stood in place while Kairi rolled out of it's path. The suit of armor reappeared and forced the Hunter's mouth with it's arms.

With the Hunter rooted into place, pointed her keyblade at the Hunter and was surprised when a beam of light surged out and struck the creature in it's side. The creature was forced to the ground where the boy jumped on it and delivered a series of attacks that severed one of the Hunter's front legs. It attacked but it's remaining claw was blocked by the armor, leaving it open when the boy grabbed the creature's jaw and threw it towards Kairi.

She created another barrier and struck it with her keyblade at the same time that the Hunter impacted on it. The bolero of light reappeared and began to rapidly burn against the hunter. Her keyblade shook in her grip as the light and the barrier compacted into a large orb against the Hunter's underbelly and fired the Hunter back into the shroud. Cracks appeared all along the shroud before it vaporized to reveal the rest of the district. The boy whistled as he and Kairi looked towards where the Hunter was fired and saw it.

It's dark exterior now gone, the two saw that it had a dark-purple body with purple spikes running down its back as well as a purple mane around its head, a purple tail, claws, and legs. It's red eyes gleamed with greater malice as a pool of black liquid appeared below it. With a final howl, it dived into the pool while a black mist rose up as the pool faded away.

Legs giving way, Kairi collapsed onto her bottom to try and catch her breath. How was she able to harm that creature so well? Whatever she had done, the very fact that she lived was owed to the stranger who had appeared. She looked to see that he was standing still and looking to the night sky. Who was he? Where did he come from? Whoever and wherever he came from, she owed him her life.

"The stars are nice..." The boy muttered before he fell onto the cold pavement.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I honestly have no idea how the time scale in the Realm of Darkness works compared to that of the Light, but I'd suppose that what Aqua felt was a long lightless night filled with everything trying to kill you. As far as clothing damage, I figured that when your trying to fight for your life, you'd be more worried about healing your wounds than repairing your outfit so we get Aqua with conveniently ripped clothing.

Kairi in a short top and pajama shorts...I'm giving you all a treat which you shouldn't expect for several more chapters so enjoy it or pretend she took the time to put other clothes on despite her world being in mortal peril.**  
**

For the Record: I took three different Mary Sue tests and can confirm that my oc will **NOT** be a Gary Stu! The reasons for his apparent skill will be explained in a way that justifies it without making Sora and the crew look weak.

Some might ask why he doesn't have a shirt? Well there's the legit reason and then there's balancing out the fanservice quota. AKA: It's okay to give two females their fanservice moment as long as at least one other male is subjected to it.

After all, which is more dangerous? Fanboys or fangirls? Personally, I'll go with fangirls.


	4. Proclaim: The Night has ended

**Copyright: If I owned Kingdom Hearts then I would buy and force Gainax to rewrite the last bit in Gurren Lagann's ending...you know...the one where someone dies right after she marries the main character...yeah, that bit. But since I don't, well...here I am. I'd also be funding animes and video games about my fanfiction instead of just writing them, but a man can dream.**

**Seriously, do we have to put these on every chapter we write? Why would we be writing fanfiction if we actually owned Kingdom Hearts?**

* * *

**_Street past the Park District_**

Kairi gasped and immediately ran over to the boy. She ignored the pain that her dislocated arm gave as she dragged him over onto the grass of a nearby yard. For a moment she studied the boy, he looked to about a year older than Riku and even in sleep bore a disposition of dread. Where did he come from? What caused him to be enshrouded in darkness? When she held his hand, it felt cold yet there was a slight warmth beneath the cold darkness...just as it had when Sora was a heartless.

She spotted a blanket that may have been blown off of a drying wire and ran over to retrieve it. It had a few holes, but it was somewhat thick, so she covered the boy up to his neck. She spotted something in the corner of her eye and summoned her keyblade to attack. She stopped however when her blade was grabbed by the armor that the boy had summoned earlier.

The helmet was mostly silver, except for the white visor, sporting two grey winged prongs on either side of the helmet that extended out and pointed straight up. Its pointed, armored boots were black and silver and its upper arms and thighs also possessed thin supplementary armor with gold edges covering them and the torso was covered by a dull, faded sapphire armor while the rest of the armor was colored in dark shades of silver. Both pauldrons and the torso section were adorned with a symbol that Kairi could've sworn that she had seen somewhere but couldn't remember. Kairi almost felt as though the armor were looking at her as it released Kairi's blade from the grip of it's clawed gauntlets.

"You'll look after him?" She asked, not knowing why she was talking to a suit of armor. She could have sworn that it just gave her the slightest of nods. It then reached down and took the boy's keyblade out of his hand and gripped both of it's gauntlets over the handle.

"I'll be back." Kairi said before she finally turned and ran back towards the lighthouse. She felt horrible for leaving that boy their after he had saved her, but right now...the best way to save him, Sora and everyone else was to find the Door to Light. She knew this yet, she couldn't help but look back after slamming her keyblade through a Darkball. She could still see the glimmer from the armor, the stalwart guardian of it's master.

Finally she found it. It had been on the mainland for decades though it did seem worn towards the top from the last great storm four years ago. The keychain shined even more as she neared it, she knew that she was close. She ran to the back door and bent over to catch her breath, between fighting stray heartless, the battle with the Dark Hunter and running nonstop since leaving home, Kairi's endurance had been pushed to the limit. She looked up and saw that a heart shaped emblem now shined upon the door. In all of the years that mayor had brought her here, she had never seen this emblem.

But now was not the time for questions, now was the time for answers. She stood up, no longer caring for her exhaustion and held Destiny's Embrace before the door. The shaft of the blade now beamed with an intense light that flowed across Kairi's arm and shot straight into the heart. The Emblem blazed with light before it diminished and a great beam of light fired towards the horizon of the Destiny Islands. At once, the world responded to Kairi's action.

"The sea..." She breathed as the sea became like a weaving plain of silver glass. Mesmerized by the sight of the silver sea, she failed to take in that a thin line of light was rearing towards her from the horizon. By the time she realized what was happening, the light had already pierced her chest and dived into her heart...

* * *

**_Child's Island, Secret Place_**

"Sorry guys, but this is as far as you go." Sora boasted after destroying the last shadow. He had been waiting in the cavern, fighting off the shadows that had appeared to get the keyhole. As he stood, a shadow had managed to sneak behind him and leapt for the door in the back of the cavern. Sora back flipped to intercept the desperate heartless.

"Back off!" Sora cried as he cut through the leaping Shadow. He couldn't help but feel that fighting heartless had only gotten easier even after a year of peace, "Wonder if Rox-" A sharp pain suddenly ran through Sora's head. He stumbled and placed a hand on the cavern wall to maintain his footing but the pain seemed to attempt to numb out all other thoughts. He gritted his teeth when the pain finally ended, "My head! What was I going to say?" Taking a minute to get back his balance, he saw that five neoshadows and two darkballs had stumbled into the cavern. He threw out his free arm as he readied himself but a flash of light and a familiar click brought an interesting discovery to Sora's hand.

A second keyblade.

The black handle was offset from the Keyblade and the dull grey guard was equally misaligned and joined with the shaft of the Keyblade to fully enclose the handle. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade were bronze with a blue rainguard and the teeth of the Keyblade formed the outline of a crown much like Sora's own Kingdom Key. The keychain hanging from the handle was a tan emblem that Sora accepted but could not seem to remember.

"How...how did I-" Sora's question stopped when a Neoshadow swiped across his leg, he brought both keyblades through it's neck in retaliation and then dived through a Darkball, "Wait...it feels...familiar somehow." Sora could feel a familiarity with this keyblade. It was...different from his own but felt close at the same time, as though he used the blade long ago but forgot it. "In any case, two's better than one, right guys?" He didn't give the heartless time to answer, he never did. It felt similar to his Valor Drive from a year ago accept he didn't feel cut off from his magic ability and he felt neither weaker nor stronger as he tore through the party of heartless.

The heartless destroyed, Sora knew that more would be here soon. But he couldn't stay in the cavern so close to the keyhole. Then he remembered that keyblades can lock and unlock things which meant, he should be able to lock entry into the cave. Running to the cave's entrance, he took the second keyblade and cast a Reflect barrier over the entrance, he then embedded the blade into the side of the cave and was surprised when the barrier held up after he walked out of it.

"Just hold down the place until I get back, okay?" Sora asked the keyblade, not caring that it it was a keyblade, it felt like a friend. The blade's keychain gave a glimmer as if in response to Sora's question. "Thanks Ven...wait." Sora dwelt over the name he had just spoken. Ven, one of those who were waiting for him to end his suffering. Ven...he had never met, not even as a child, but...he felt closer to him. "I'll repay the favor soon." With that he turned and ran out of the Secret Place, content that Ven's Keyblade would hold up the barrier until he returned.

He came down to the beach and was surprised when he didn't see any heartless. Maybe he destroyed the ones in this area when they came to the Secret Place? Whatever the case, Sora almost opted to find Riku until a black rift appeared. Sora watched on guard as two thick black hands tore the rift further open and a large creature leapt out. At least Sora figured it to be one, it seemed more like a large glob covered in small black worm locusts that would make any lesser man sick.

"What the?" Sora watched as the swarm of dark locusts leapt off of the form to reveal the heartless beneath, "Some sort of Heartless...Pig with tusks?" As Sora had said, the creature was indeed a four legged heartless with a boar-like form. Despite it's size, Sora wasn't intimidated, "You guys really need to get more original!" The boar bellowed and charged for Sora.

Sora dashed to the side, knowing from previous experiences that taking on a large heartless head on was never smart. He felt light flow through the keyblade as he charged it and threw it into the side of the creature. He jumped up and spun as he caught the returning keyblade and shot off a burst of energy that broke down into smaller projectiles of energy that barraged the heartless. The barrage lessened the locust form enshrouding the boar and caused it stumble into the sand. As soon as Sora felt his feet touch the ground, he surged forward into a Sonic Thrust assault and struck the heartless with multiple thrust charges which the normal eye would not be able to keep up with.

"Big guys like you are always easiest to-" Sora was cut off as he brought his keyblade out of his last thrust and saw something red dripping from the blade, "What the-" Caught off guard, he grunted when the boar headbutted him against a rock and charged in. "Defend!" A shield of particles appeared around Sora that halted the beast's charge. Seeing himself in a corner, Sora aimed his keyblade at an opening. "Freeze!" At once a spray of ice particles embedded themselves into the boar's feet and trapped it from further movement. Normally, Sora would've taken the chance to attack, but instead, he leapt over the creature and watched it.

To Sora's horror, the boar tore off one of it's feet in it's attempt to escape, allowing for a surge of worm-like heartless to pour out of the opening and surged over most of the creature's body.

"They're...coming out of the pig..." Sora observed as the worm-like heartless tore out of the boar's body. A tinge of discomfort shot through his body when he saw some red begin to pour out of the boar's mouth and tears in it's body. He took a second to see the blood that was on his glove, "Wait...if this is...blood...then-" Sora was thrown out of his thoughts when the worm-like heartless jumped towards Sora. He quickly cast a Magnira above them that drew them into the spinning black diamond and followed with a powerful Firaga that incinerated them in the magic flames.

"That pig's...still alive." This wasn't supposed to happen. Heartless are supposed to go for the heart and then create their ranks from the darkness of hearts. But a body indwelt by darkness? The thought of fighting a living being infested with the dark creatures baffled his mind and shook his resolve.

_**"No...it is but a shell consumed and stirred by dark manifestations."**_ spoke a voice that Sora hadn't heard since facing the door to his fight with Ansem, **_"A creature that refused to submit...as punishment, it's will striped from its body to make it hollow."_**

"Then I-"

_**"Do not hesitate, the proud beast would not have this abomination muddle it's pride."**_ The voice continued, **_"You must free it from it's torment...that is the burden of your path."_**

Sora took in what the unseen voice had just told him. He couldn't afford to stop now, even if it was hard, the pig was still a heartless within living flesh. It was still a heartless that had to be destroyed.

The boar that was once there was now gone.

Sora watched as the boar bellowed and more worm-like heartless swarmed out of it and covered it and in thick mesh that made it appear as a pocupine. He narrowed his eyes when remembered that the worms were weak to fire. The thick coat was just that, a thick coat and Sora had to cut through it. The monster grew a pair of thin black arms out of the mesh that began to pull the creature forward, increasing it's speed as it neared Sora.

The Keyblade Hero jumped over the monster and cast a surge of fire that orbited around him, burning off several of the worms on the boar. He had a feeling that directly touching the worms was a bad idea though he couldn't pinpoint why. The boar turned and charged for Sora again, this time, several of the worms swarmed out as though to form great fins on the side of the pig. This meant that the back was vulnerable. But first he would have to penetrate those worms.

Focusing, Sora was unfazed as fire began to blaze over his keyblade and legs since they didn't harm him. He got into a running position and watched as the boar came closer. Then he stepped his foot and charged, the fire grew out into a large red bullet that impacted against the swarm and once more incinerated it and even managed to catch the boar on fire.

Its torment would now end.**_  
_**

"I'm sorry mr. pig." Sora apologized as he ran his keyblade through the boar's side as he swiped past. He heard the sound of blood falling onto the island sand and didn't dare to look back. He felt the ground thud from the creature's fall, and turned when he heard the sound of vapor. A dark cloud rose from the fallen boar and dissipated as soon as it appeared, leaving behind the body of a bleeding boar.

"What...what have I-" Sora choked as tears built up in his eyes. No doubt this once proud boar was free of it's torment, if it was alive at all. But Sora...he couldn't shake the feeling that he had murdered a living thing. Maybe it was because it was the actual body of a former being and not just the warped form of a nobody, maybe it was the blood that the body spilt.

Either way, Sora fell forward and vomited.

* * *

**_Child's Island Seashore_**

Riku rose his head above the water, taking in the cool nighttime breath. Taran was standing guard on the shore, keeping watch for any heartless who may attack. Fortunately, Riku didn't need much time to wash himself and waded back to shore. He enshrouded himself in a black fire that singed the edge of his jacket but quickly dried him off so that wet hair or clothing wouldn't impede him. He motioned to Taran and the boy followed behind Riku as they made their way towards the Secret Place.

Neither one had really spoken since their encounter with the wolf heartless. The boy didn't seem to have much problem when a slightly shocked and panicked Riku ran for the ocean immediately after the wolf fell silent. As much of a brat as Riku may have thought the kid was, he seemed very understanding with Riku's much needed action. As they came further in land, Riku spotted Sora by the pond, apparently washing off his face.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, his friend stood back up and turned to him.

"Riku!" Sora cried, running over to the two, "I'm glad that you're okay!"

"What did you think? We're not all losers like you..." Riku stopped his tease when he noted Sora's expression. The light of his personality was still there but it was...dimmed and he smelt like he had just thrown up. It didn't take long for Riku to put two and two together, "You too?" Sora quietly nodded, Riku placed a hand on his shoulder to show that he understood. Sora then realized the gravity of what Riku asked him and looked up in shock. Riku did not avert his gaze from Sora, but watched as Sora gripped Riku's hand and slowly took it off his shoulder. Riku's gaze remained stern...their world was still in danger and the heartless could appear at any moment.

Riku wasn't going to watch his home fall again.

"What sorcery were those creatures?" Taran asked, he held a strong face, but Riku saw through it, he knew the boy was just as affected as him and Sora were. Then again, it seemed to render a look of surprise more than remorse, perhaps the boy had seen death on his own world? Riku would have to ask him about his world later.

"They're...the bodies of those lost to the heartless..." Sora slowly explained, looking as if every word he said was sickening him, "What's going on?" Before anyone could answer, Riku smelt that a crowd of heartless had appeared a ways from them and was likely poised to attack anything they found.

"Let's talk about it later," Riku said, summoning Way to Dawn to his hand, he then spotted several heartless heading off and away from the trio and realized where they were going, "They're going towards the shack!"

"Pazu!" Sora ran off towards the Shack with Riku and Taran following close behind. They arrived back to the area where Taran and Riku slew the wolf heartless and saw a large group of hyena-shaped heartless the size of a go-cart tearing apart the cabin. Wasting no time, Sora jumped into the crowd and slashed one into the air while Riku and Taran engaged the split apart group. Sora quickly finished off the heartless and fired a Ragnarok burst that further weakened and divided the creatures.

After that, Riku and Taran spent less than twenty seconds destroying the remaining heartless. But they seemed exhausted, so Sora cast a curaga that replenished all three of them. However, there was no sign of the boy Sora had saved. Just as they were about to assume the worse however, they saw something move in the bushes nearby and readied themselves for an attack. Taran however, leapt right into the bushes to drag out whatever was there.

Instead, he was tackled by a white furry blur.

"Gurgi!" The relieved boys heard a muffled Taran yell before he managed to pry a happy Gurgi off of his head. Gurgi then jumped back and further relieved the boys when he pulled out a still unconscious Pazu.

"Gurgi went to rest in cabin, but dark monsters came and tried to hurt little boy!" Gurgi elated, panting after he let Pazu lie on the sand, "Little boy heavy."

"Of course he is for you, but good work." Taran praised, Gurgi giggled and jumped up and down in a manner that made Sora smile. Riku smirked and was relieved that his friend wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Gurgi always helps his friends!" Gurgi said, spurred by Taran's complement, "And boy was Sora's friend and Riku is Sora's friend and Riku is Taran's friend which made boy Taran's friend!"

"It's always good to look out for friends." Sora agreed, "Right Riku?"

"Look out for you? Nah...find another dork for that." Riku stated, Sora lightly chuckled, knowing all too well of Riku's true feelings. Riku was working on it, but he wasn't a friendship fanatic...at least not on the outside.

Another rift appeared close to the shore and the three drew out their keyblades. Much to Sora's relief, the heartless that came through was neither a pureblood nor a creature possessed by heartless, but was an emblem heartless.

The heartless' seemed very different from even the unusual one's that were just encountered. Its arms covered by two damaged blue gauntlets. It's head was encased in a helmet that is light grey on its right half and grey on its left half, is free to move with an open visor that revealed soulless yellow dots. The helm had jagged, black horns on either side of its helmet. Both of its feet sport black bands with blue highlights on them. Its collar and the grey breastplate were emblazoned with a symbol that Sora and Riku recognized as the emblem of the heartless.

"How long until Kairi finds that door?" Riku asked as the helmed heartless grabbed a lance of dark flame and formed it into a large halberd with an enlarged black blade.

"Scared?" Sora teased as more heartless appeared behind and around the heartless.

"Trouble. Good bye!" Before anyone could ask what he meant, the three wielders saw Gurgi hustle away towards the tree house, dragging an unconscious Pazu behind him.

"Heavy?" Riku remarked as a Darkball rushed towards the trio. Sora cast a reflect that pushed it back allowing Riku to destroy it with a Firaga while Taran slashed through the two Neoshadows that tried to jump Sora.

"Usually I would be upset when he does that," Taran remarked as the Helmed Heartless' support lessened as the trio fought on, "This time, I can make an acceptance. Chant 23: Fasten the Feral!" Suddenly small gray metal pillars appeared above the remaining heartless and something about them prevented the heartless from moving no more than a few steps before they were forced back under the pillars. Which made all the easier for Riku and Sora to destroy while Taran focused and positioned the free pillars above the approaching emblem heartless.

At first it seemed that the small columns would be enough to stop the heartless from moving any further. But the Emblem looked up and swept it's halberd upwards, destroying all of the summoned columns with a single attack. Taran gasped in shock while the older boys shrugged their shoulders and readied themselves. After years of fighting heartless, they knew that some battles would never be easier than they looked to be.

* * *

**_Edge of Night_**

Kairi now found herself in an odd place. She was looking down to see that the Destiny Islands were far below her as though she walking upon it's sky. But all around and above her...darkness clouded her vision. It wasn't an absence of light either, more of a darkness of substance, a force that managed to maintain itself in spite of the paradox.

She couldn't see in the darkness, but she shivered when she felt a presence. Somewhere in this place, a dark creature was looming over her and her home. She could neither feel nor hear, but she knew it was there, hungry and lustful for the light of her home's heart. It was waiting, waiting for it's minions to open the door that allow it to enter. It had devoured these islands once before, it was the same force that had driven her heart from Kairi.

The darkness swept below her and shrouded all view of the Islands and then she saw it. The outline of a large figure who's form was even blacker than the darkness around her. From what she could make out, the being's large wings had been stretched out as if to encompass a horizon while a pair of menacing yellow eyes stared down upon her.

Naked in the dark, Kairi could feel her balance slip as she realized that there was nothing safeguarding her. No friend, no family, there was nothing between her and the horned behemoth. The eyes narrowed as the head leaned closer to her, the behemoth did not speak...it did not need to. Already she could feel its eyes prowl over her body. What did it want from her? Her heart? Her body?

Then it smiled.

She didn't know how but on an impulse of desperation and fear, she found that her keyblade was embued with a great golden light that started to drive away the obscuration of the darkness. She held it out towards where she sensed the being and was pushed to the unseen floor after firing a mighty burst of bright energy towards it and watched as an explosion revealed her assailant. A large winged pitch black being that had raised an arm to shield the light that gleamed onto it's form. Apparently infuriated, the creature loomed over towards her and stared Kairi down once more.

Suddenly, she screamed as she felt something reach around and grab her arms from behind and pull them over her head. Streams of darkness were emerging from behind her, wrapping around her limbs and body and raising her closer to the being. She struggled as she was brought to the creature's open palm and roughly released.

It was though she stared into the eyes of death...the eyes of the Destroyer. No, it was Death, Destroyer of Worlds and corrupter of all that was good and pure in the Realm which stood opposed to it's own. Now lying on her back, her arms still tied above her, she could only cringe as the creature smoothed it's finger across her chest and down her stomach. It sensed her fear, it was toying with her, attempting to break her spirit by increasing her fear. She knew what it was doing...but there was nothing she could do.

She was helpless yet again.

"A curious creature." She heard a wise voice remark before the creature's finger was halted by a shield of particles, "But it's curiosity I'm afraid...oversteps my standards. Wouldn't you agree Mistress?" The finger seemed to burn and dissipate as it attempted to bring through the shield while Kairi grew more glad but confused.

She heard a familiar click and watched in amazement as a large swarm of light filled bubbles began to rain down on the creature. It brought up it's free hand to block the assault but was stopped when a great blade of light slashed down through the arm and caused it to be cast into the abyss. She saw something fall down behind her and then noticed that the dark bonds that held her had been cut. She sat up on her knees to see the who's who had saved her.

One was a man in a black cloak who's face she could not see. The other, was someone she only vaguely remembered. A woman with shoulder-length blue hair in torn clothes wielding a keyblade.

"I won't be able to hold him for long!" The woman shouted back to Kairi, "Open the door! Drive out the darkness!" The woman turned and fired a blast of light that shot Kairi off of the hand just in time avoid being trapped in the fingers when it closed into a fist. She then saw that she was in a bubble similar to the barrier that had saved her. She watched as more flashes of light erupted on top of the creature while the bubble levitated her down to a spot she did not recognize.

Here, she could see the outline of a small keyhole that had to be the Door to Light. Her keychain glimmered all the more when she landed and the bubble dissipated. Not wishing to waste anytime, she held Destiny's Embrace over the keyhole and focused all of her might into the strength it possessed. A shape resembling a tear drop formed around the keyhole and emitted a great glow that forced Kairi to close her eyes or else be blinded.

When Kairi opened her eyes, she found herself standing upon what looked like the evening sky. In the distance above her was a large keyhole that possessed an ominous darkness pouring out of it while it's outline shined down with a dim luster. There was no sign of the Black figure nor of the two who had saved her, but she had to hurry.

"Release!" Kairi cried as she pointed her keyblade up to the seal and stood unmoving as a beam of light shot into the keyhole and dissapated the darkness. The light grew out from the outline and poured in, then a ray of bright light shined down through the sky and caused all to fade to white.

* * *

**_Child's Island, Seashore_**

The Helmed Emblem had yet to go down despite the amount of damage it had received. No matter what the trio attempted, it would usually reassemble and replenish itself as more durable. To make matters worse, the heartless was virtually impervious to magic attacks which rendered half of Sora and likely Taran's abilities useless. Riku's dark aura attacks still managed to damage the emblem, but by Riku's own admission, his powers of darkness had only grown weaker due to no longer having access to the Seeker of Darkness' immense darkness. Not that Sora would complain, but this also meant that Riku's darkness powers were more limited.

However, each time it reassembled, it took on more and more of a cracked appearance in it's armor which meant that it could only reassemble so many times. Realizing it's weakness, Sora thrust under the emblem's swing and dove onto the emblem's chest with a magic charged slashed. As he had thought, physical attacks wear down the armor and leave it vulnerable to magic and given that the Emblem didn't account for Sora being able to channel magic into his attacks, this practically nullified it's advantage up close.

It grabbed Sora and threw him onto the sand. Then followed but stabbing it's glaive down towards Sora's chest. Fortunately, Taran intercepted with his keyblade and an energy glow emitted when it clashed with the glaive. The Emblem drove down until the boy's keyblade heated and burned through the blackfire glaive. Sensing it's shock, Riku charged the strongest Dark Firaga he could and fired it into the opening Sora had opened with his attack. The attack violently thrust the heartless into the air and sent it crashing into a nearby ridge.

As the three watched it struggle to get up, they all turned abruptly and watched in amazement as a pillar of light rained down on the horizon and cast the sea into a silver aura.

"My lords..." Taran spoke up as the sea began to grow brighter, "Is it common for the sea to glow as it is?"

"Kairi!" Sora shouted before their attention was drawn to the now standing and cuiress-less heartless, "She found the door!"

"Door?" Riku asked in slight confusion, though he understood enough that this was a good thing, "What about the Keyhole?"

"I'll be right back!" Sora cried as dashed towards the Emblem and kicked it on it's forehead to knock the heartless down then ran for the Secret Place when he landed. The way that heartless was holding itself up, he knew that Riku and Taran would be able to take care of it. He winced as he passed over the still corpse of the boar he had felled earlier and found the cavern's entrance. A dozen shadows had crowded in front of the barrier, cutting into it in desperation. Sora wasted no time and fired a Magnira above them that pulled them up and dispersed them.

**_Child's Island, Secret Place_**

Sora then passed into the barrier and almost pulled out Ven's keyblade but stopped when he figured that more may appear. Nodding to the blade, Sora came to the door in the Secret Place and saw a large black keyhole that had appeared upon it. Sora raised his keyblade and watched as a thin line shot of his keyblade and struck the keyhole. The Keyhole glowed with a gold splendor before it faded out and the door vanished along with it.

"We did it!" Sora exclaimed, making a mental note to thank Kairi for finding the Door. But as he celebrated, a black rift opened next to the keyhole. "What?" Fearing that another heartless was about to show, Sora jumped through the rift to end the threat before it started.

"Light...someone's calling to me." Sora said as he walked through the blackened abyss that he had stumbled into. Suddenly, he descried two arms reaching out from the darkness, frantically waving for someone to pull them out, "Hold on! I'll help you!" He didn't know who they were, but he grabbed their hands and pulled against the sinking darkness. As he pulled, he gave glance back and realized that something was looming over him. It wasn't a Darkside but a quick judge of the outline told him it was someone far worse.

That giant black creature that guarded the path to Ansem.

What was it doing here so close to the islands? He could've sworn that he destroyed it when he was in Ansem's domain but now here it was, it's wings stretching forth from it's vast form. A head and heartless face that could easily be mistaken for the devil himself. What exactly was this dark lord of despair?

He couldn't believe that he was actually considering leaving these two when he noted the presence of the creature. But he knew that he couldn't leave them, so he continued to pull and found that he was sinking into the darkness as well. The Creature loomed down, arms crossing over it's broad chest and watched it's foes struggle. Sora pulled but while he was now waist deep in the dark miasma, the two hands that he gripped were now barely above the darkness.

As if in answer to his silent plea, two clicks of light sounded behind Sora. He watched as his keyblades, Kingdom Key and the keyblade that had appeared in the Secret Place levitated next to Sora's arms and stabbed into the darkness. Just as he felt the eyes of the creature bear down on him, Sora felt a great force like the light of the sun burn through through his arms and dissipate the darkness. As he gave a final pull, he felt as though he could fly and for all he knew, he was gliding through the light with keyblades levitating beside him, finally diving into the closing opening as all faded to white.

* * *

_**Child's Island, Seashore**_

Riku relinquished Way to Dawn as the Emblem smoked and vanquished. Several more heartless appeared all around him and Taran, but Riku somehow knew that they had already won. The heartless on the other hand, hadn't realized this just yet. Until the sky started to glow white and the heartless reached up as though to bloat out the light that burned and destroyed them.

When the sky returned back to it's original state, the heartless were gone and Riku failed to pick up any trace of their scent. Except for the wolf and a creature similar to it near the trees, but they would be handled in their own due time. As Taran and Riku walked around the beach, Riku sighted a cloaked figure lying near the shore and ran over to it. He kneeled down and gently pulled the figure away from the water and onto the sand. As he did, he caught a glimpse at the figure's face.

"Wait...you're-"

"I'd assume from my comfort and your reaction that we've met not long ago," The cloaked man said as Riku helped him up from the sand, "Unfortunately, I can recall no such meeting." The man took off his hood and Riku was only more shocked. The last time he had seen this face was upon the Castle That Never Was and that was before his death. How was he standing before him every much alive?

"Sir Riku, who is this man?" Taran asked, looking from Riku to the old man.

"He was once...No, he is a wise man and a good friend of the king's," Riku explained in disbelief, remembering the man who had lost everything and was consumed by revenge. Riku still had nightmares about the things he did for the man to help Sora, but the sage repented and died in a vain attempt to destroy Xemnas' kingdom hearts but still somehow restored Riku to his body. Now this man stood on the shore of Destiny Islands, weakened but very much alive. "Ansem the Wise."

"Ansem!" Taran gasped, apparently he had been told about Ansem through someone, maybe his master. Now Riku had a good idea as to who Taran referred to as his master.

"Ansem...yes...that was my name once," The sage said as if a haze was starting to leave him, "And you...are Riku, who also had the name Ansem."

"Thanks to you, my path finally came to the dawn." Riku stated, all things aside, he always regretted never thanking Ansem for everything he did to help him and Sora. As for how he was standing before them, Riku would wait until the sage felt content to answer that for himself. Besides, he had a feeling that the sage had lost his memories in the place where he had came from.

"Then it is an honor, Riku," Ansem stated, managing a curt bow and then slowly surveyed his surroundings, "If you would mind, I'd prefer to lay my back upon a bed rather than more sand. Old age and all..."

* * *

**_Her struggle ended, a benefactor awakens beside her...  
_**

Kairi awoke to see grass next to her face and realized she was lying in the Park District. She stretched and yawned as she rose and drowsily looked around. At first it seemed as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. She stood up and grabbed her shoulder, the pain now coming full force without adrenaline or drive to push it aside.

But then she saw something beside her. She jumped in fright at first, but calmed down and walked closer to the limp figure. It was a woman, likely a year older than Riku and looked similar to the keyblade wielder who saved her from that monster before she sealed the Door to Dark. She watched as the woman stirred and opened her bright blue eyes and looked straight into Kairi's.

"That girl from..." The woman said as Kairi knelt down to where she lied, the woman ran her hand over Kairi's face as if to closely studied Kairi as if to grasp a straw dangled before her, "Kairi?" Kairi was surprised that the woman knew her name. But then, she felt that she knew this woman...but from a time far away, long ago, but now a single name glowed dimly as an ember in her mind.

"...Aqua?" Kairi said, knowing that she had uttered a name from a distant memory, the woman smiled and happily nodded in confirmation. Suddenly, the woman's voice spoke once more in her mind only that it had come forth from the ember, _"One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another, someone to keep you safe." _Most of her life before coming to the islands was a complete blur, but somehow she know knew this woman to be Aqua. The keyblade wielder who had saved her when she was a child...who's spell had brought her here to the islands...

Brought her to Sora.

"Where is this place?" Aqua asked, looking as though she believed herself in a dream.

"The Destiny Islands, my home." Kairi answered, "My friends are here too."

"That must be wonderful, to have friends." Aqua stated, a hint of sadness within her eyes. Kairi swallowed, picking up that she had touched on a very sensitive subject for Aqua. She didn't say anything but Aqua must have caught Kairi's concern and said, "I'm alright, you?"

"It's not bad," Kairi said, referring to her dislocated arm. Then her eyes widened when she remembered someone, "What about him?" Aqua brought her gaze around to where Kairi pointed out the young man under a blanket. She was perplexed as to why there was a suit of armor standing over the boy wielding a keyblade but confidently smiled to Kairi.

"I might have enough strength for us all," Aqua answered before she raised her arms and cast a bright aura around them. A slight discomfort came, but Kairi could already feel her arm return to place and the pain fade away...along with the exhaustion she had felt from her recent activities. She also noticed that the boy and Aqua were a bit more lively while the armor faded away into dust of light that formed into a necklace on the boy's neck, "Much better...it feels great to see an actual sky...thank you."

"I didn't really do anything..." Kairi stated, too unsure of what was happening to know for certain of her part, "It was Riku and Sora-"

"Sora!" Aqua cried and then she remembered. The voice from the light that said he would help her, the hand she could not see but could feel grip hers and pull her from that dark place. The one that the wise sage had talked so much about. "Sora..."

"Do you know him?" Kairi curiously asked.

"A long time ago, when he was just a boy," Aqua answered then another sight mesmerized her. The sky was growing brighter, the night was starting to pass. She looked towards the horizon and saw a light glimmer along it's edge, she fell to her knees when she remembered that the glimmer came from the sun. She fell to her knees when a revelation brought joy to her heart.

The Day was coming.

"Aqua?" Aqua turned to Kairi, the child was confused but she seemed to understand. She knelt back down next to Aqua and wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulder and rested her head against Aqua's. Aqua shuddered under the contact, it had been...too long since she was ever embraced. Slowly...cautiously...she dared to return the embrace with both arms.

"This is real." With Kairi's words, Aqua's fears dissipated and she warmly embraced the warmth of air beneath the sky.

"Kairi?" Aqua asked as they broke apart their embrace, "Is there a beach? I would like...to see it."

"Of course." Kairi answered, "But maybe...I should bring you a change of clothes." Kairi's comment caused Aqua to look at herself and giggled as she nodded in agreement. Not that Kairi herself could talk...she had been fighting in pajamas the whole night.

She was just glad Sora wasn't there to see them.

* * *

**_An Outcast cast into Darkness awakens before the morn..._**

A surge of energy...someone had cast a healing spell on him.

Who? The boy struggled to open his right eye, he caught sight of a few blades of grass, but not just grass, dirt right under it.

He pulled up his head, as he did so, he felt something ripple over his body against the wind. He opened his left eye and looked in the corner of his sight, someone had placed a blanket over him. He sat up and tried to stand and did so with surprising ease. He looked around and found himself in a park with a suburban area of houses across the street. It was unfamiliar territory, but a welcome change of scenery regardless.

He walked over and sat down next to the only other thing out of the ordinary besides him. A young woman about his age with blue hair, clothing that seemed like it had been thrown through a shredder and had a key-shaped weapon lying beside her.

Chances were strong that she was just as new to this place as he was.

"Sleep well?" The young woman asked. To the boy's surprise, the woman seemed more grateful for his company than scared. Most people would jump when a stranger comes up and sits next to them for no reason. Regardless, the boy felt a familiar aura from the woman and managed to put together the dots.

"You healed me." The boy stated while the woman nodded., "Your hand...it reminds of the...spark that awoke me."

"I couldn't let you lie there." The woman replied in a very happy tone, who died and made her rich? "Besides! Life's too precious to let it fade so easily."

"You're in a good mood." The boy observed to which the woman laughed. At first it was a low muffled one but it grew in volume with each breath she took. She wolfed down every instinct to laugh harder and made no attempt to stop. The sight of a woman no older than himself laughing like that brought a dim smile to his own face.

"I'm glad...glad to be alive." The woman explained, tears streaming down her smiling face. "Look! The sun's rising! The stars will fade but...they'll all be back when the moon returns." He followed the woman's gaze just in time to see the first ray of dawn span from the horizon. He saw that ray in all of it's detail, even as others followed it, he focused on that particular ray. He realized something about how the girl saw the coming dawn, it was the gaze of a woman who had been cast in the darkness and had now found the light when she was about to lose all hope.

Just as he had been.

"You too?" The boy studied the girl and saw how his words may have sent her back to an unpleasant phase in her life. If his guess was correct then he wouldn't blame her.

"Twelve...twelve years." The woman answered, all but confirming his theory.

"Twelve?" The boy repeated, as if to himself. He took out his fingers and started counting them off and then exhaled, "That makes eleven for me."

"Lets not dwell on it though," The woman quickly said, "The sunrise has come." Maybe she was right, what good would dwelling do? They were out of that place through circumstances that could not be remembered or comprehended, but they were alive.

"Fair enough." The boy agreed and watched the outline of the sun rise on horizon, "It is beautiful."

"Aqua." The young woman said, "My name is Aqua."

"Thaeon." The boy answered, figuring that politeness should never be demanded, "Shorten it if you want."

"No...it's a lovely name, Thaeon." Aqua complemented and then turned back towards the horizon. The sun now peaked form the edge of this strange world and swept away the remnants of night with it's splendor. He laid back down in the grass and took in all of the increasing temperature of the air, "Warm..."

Thaeon couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if I made Aqua a little too mello-dramatic or teary-eyed but if so, I figured this would be an acceptable case. The woman was trapped in Chernabog's basement for over ten years...wouldn't you be happy to see daybreak after a month? Even a year?

Summer's on! Which means...barbeque? More frequent updates? Time to spend with friends and family? Or all of the above? Well the answer's pretty obvious my friends.

Thanks for reading and have a great summer!**  
**


	5. Skyward: Rest upon a shoulder

**Copyright:**

Thaeonblade: Say it.

annoyed Xemnas: **Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix, Disney, Buena Media Studios, and Tetsuya Nomura. This is a fictional tale based on a fan's interpretation and should not be seen as anything less or more. Was that all?**

Thaeonblade: Has anyone ever called you-

lightsaber armed Xemnas: Say it and I will break you!

smirking Thaeonblade: Mansex?

*Xemnas roars and summons a million lasers*

still smirking Thaeonblade: Press X and Triangle to not die!

*Laser barrage begins*

* * *

_**A Fortress beyond Solitude**_

The man slouched in his throne as he and his allies assembled awaited their latest addition to their humble band. Fortunately, the newcomer's arrival was sensed before the doors to the dimly lit hall opened and revealed the young man garbed in black.

"Honored prince. I was just about to send for you." The man greeted as the young man walked towards the table. "Please take a seat, honored guest." The black hair youth gave the most fleeting of nods and took an empty seat just a little ways down from the leader of the assembly.

All of his allies assembled, the man summoned an orb of light with black thorns swarming into and around it. The orb flashed and enlarged until it began to show images from successful and failed invasions in the past few weeks. Most of the images showed their legions claim world after world and heartless tearing apart the doors to worlds and consuming what lied beyond. Then it shifted to a seemingly insignificant island. Here, their forces were easily fought off and swept aside by a group of young children. Then a flood of light shimmered from the sea and encompassed all of the heartless, causing the orb to shrink down and go silent.

"This was much sooner than anticipated." A lord from a country in rivalry with the Lunar Prince's said once the orb ceased it's function. "Those three seem to always complicate matters, no?"

"Huh! A scrawny boy like him? I bet I could snap him like a twig." One of the more muscular and boasterous of those assembled stated with the confidence of an alpha male.

"This skippy kid's got style, he does everything with class..." Another assemblant complemented while the man's shadow snickered in agreement, "I like that..." The man leaned back in his chair and gave his empty cup to his shadow who slipped away to refill it.

"Unruly child," A pious judge who saw corruption everywhere except within stated, "He almost reminds me of that loathsome masked gypsy. So innocent and playful while harboring such destructive intentions."

"Is that not the visage of the young? To dance and play while others are hung?" A haughty vizier said before he pulled back a leash to keep his pet vulture from eating from his plate, "Fido be still! Obey my will!"

"The Keyblade is a powerful weapon," A horned lord seated on the other end of the table mused after draining his goblet, "Those children will wreck havoc on our plans if we allow them."

"Keyblade..." muttered a large one-eyed lord of a mighty legion as he slouched in a throne formed from his slaves.

"Isn't that why I'm here?" A more polite figure inquired, the man tinkered his glasses and yawned, "You need only to give me that which is my birthright."

"No matter, it appears that we shall have to delay our plans for the Destiny Islands," The leader of those assembled said without worry or care. Perhaps he shot too far and too soon by attempting to root out the Keyblade child and his companions. But this but one of many plans the man could take and he was a patient a man. "Gather your fellows, the time has come to no longer hide our actions."

"Xemnas." Hearing a name he once held, the man turned to find one of his servants standing next to his throne. A young man with blue hair and an x-shaped scar etched across his forehead.

"What is it Saix?" The man inquired, "We were in the middle of a discussion."

"Forgive the intrusion," the man referred to as Saix apologized with a curt bow, "But we have a situation."

* * *

**_Destiny Sea_**

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Riku asked his elder passenger as he rowed across the thankfully passive ocean. Sora was rowing just behind him carrying the still unconscious boy while at his own insistance, Taran rowed in a spare boat with his friend several feet behind Sora. It wasn't usually a long trip and already he could see the main island on the horizon but he was in truth concerned for Ansem's condition since he just came out of the realm of darkness from the sound of it.

"I assure you that the open sea is a far more soothing sight then the backdrop of the abyss." Ansem stated, still looking out to the vast span of the ocean, "Especially now that the sky lost it's dreadful overcast." Though that didn't mean that the constant rocking wasn't bothering him, Riku was content that the old man found peace from this ocean.

"Should we slow down for ya?" Riku heard Sora cry back to Taran who Riku guessed wasn't as multi-skilled as the boy let on.

"No thank you Sir! It's my first time doing this." Taran assured despite the rocky balance of his boat.

"Don't they have an ocean on your world?" Sora asked which Riku decided to slow down to listen.

"Well...it's very far so I don't go often." Taran answered while Gurgi kept trying to snatch fish out of the water. "I did go to this water world with my master though! Alright...I didn't actually go in the water but I was on our ship for days until my master returned from speaking to King Triton..."

"King Triton?...Atlantica?" Sora excitedly cried, he must have had fond memories of that world. "How's Ariel and the others?"

"You knew the king's daughter?" Taran asked before he was kicked into his boat by a subtle wave that pushed up the boat's front, "Forgive me...I need to focus more than I assumed."

"Don't worry about it...I actually fell in my first time." Sora assured the boy while he caught up to Riku who was chuckling from that particular incident, "Got something to say wise guy?"

"Nah...I'll just laugh at you from up here." Riku teased, Sora shook his head with a smile, but he noticed something about his eyes that always told him something, "How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" Riku gave a knowing look that was all it took for Sora to drop the act. "Fine...I just...I never thought they'd ever come back here." Sora said, "I mean...the first time around, they destroyed everything Riku. I thought that after the worlds were safe, somehow I thought they'd never come back here."

"Then they show up out of the blue and the heels of destroying another world too." Riku guessed correctly, "It's not like we weren't planning on leaving." Riku looked back over to see that Sora was rowing even less energetically, "You're worried that they'll come back."

Riku knew his friend's fears because they were his fears. It was his own cockiness and pride that got their home destroyed two years back. Even after it's restoration, it took months after his return home to truly forgive himself for the past. For Sora, it was a shoot-off of survivor's guilt, Sora still felt guilty about not being able to do anything the first time. Maybe that was why he was so motivated to keep up his skills in the past year.

"After the worlds were restored that was supposed to be the end of the heartless invasion," Sora said, "We sealed off the door to darkness and opened the door to light...but what if they still come back?"

"We've sealed the keyholes, they won't be able to destroy our home again." Riku assured his friend, "Sides, we've gotta have something to do once this is over right?"

* * *

_**Main Island**_

She went over the events again and again but still couldn't understand what had happened. She was now leaning over her dresser looking at herself in the mirror. There was no denying that everything that had happened was real...but somehow, she still expected her reflection to show someone else telling her to wake up. But she knew it wouldn't happen. Heartless had actually attacked their home...she had fought them and sealed the door to dark and awoke to find two keyblade wielders lying on the ground while she was now at home finding clothes to replace their torn attires.

Then again, should she really be shocked?

Thankfully, the mayor had slept through the whole attack and seemed to have assumed that Kairi came down from her room. In fact, no body else in town seemed to know why various buildings, stretches of pavement or roads were found mysteriously damaged. Maybe She, Riku and Sora diverted their attention towards them with their keyblades. It was probably for the best that nobody knew the truth for now...it could bring back memories from the first time.

She breathed out the carbon monoxide along with any doubt that what had happened had was indeed real. She opened her eyes but jumped when a sinister pair of amber yellow eyes stared back at her from the same face that had haunted her dreams for weeks. She fell back and brought out her keyblade only to see that the face was gone.

Was that really Xehanort? No...he was gone, turned into a heartless and nobody that Sora and Riku had destroyed. Besides, what reason would have to come after her if he was still alive.

Oh yeah...her heart can open the door to kingdom hearts.

Deciding that dwelling on this wasn't going to help, she walked out of her room fresh from a quick shower and now wearing a denim mini skirt with a light red zip up jacket over a short white tank top and purple sandles. She went down the steps and quickly wrote a note to her absent father that she would be out with Sora and Riku.

To most, having your sixteen year old daughter out with two boys around the same age capable of overpower her with little to no effort would probably be a scary thought. That is until the girl relayed to the man that these two had gone through hell and back for her and one actually died to save her multiple times. Given that he knew that she was not from around here and that those two were rather odd, he opted to trust his daughter until the boys gave reason for otherwise.

It should be noted that dying for his daughter tends to earn a father's trust.

Afraid that she was taking too long, she ran out the house and found Aqua and the boy at the same spot she had left them still looking at the sun. As much as she hated to, she drew their attention to the clothes she had brought them. Aqua smiled and grabbed the clothes meant for her and a torrent of light surrounded her. When it was gone, Aqua's torn outfit was replaced with a loose fitting long sleeved button up shirt with a dark tank top underneath and an elegant blue cloth over her knee length shorts. Her torn stockings were gone, but the armored boots she wore had lost their damage and worn appearance, making it appear as though they were just like new.

"These are nice, thank you." Aqua said as Kairi also handed her a comb. Aqua's hair was amazingly beautiful, but a quick comb through never hurt anyone. Aqua smiled and accepted it.

The boy's pile of clothes seemed to burn when he touched them...but a torrent of gray flashed up and was gone as soon as it had come. The boy now wore a short sleeved shirt with a silver pauldron over his right shoulder bearing the same emblem as the suit of armor had. His shoes were now clean and appeared to have small armor platting on the side of them.

"Thanks." The boy said as he threw several swift punches into thin air with his right arm and cracked his knuckles and neck while extend the left to Kairi, "Thaeon."

"Kairi." Kairi replied as she took Thaeon's allowing him to lightly shake hands.

"You also helped me out of a mess." Thaeon continued to which Kairi was now starting to fidget.

"You saved me...so I guess we're even." She replied, not sure if she deserved to be thanked by anyone for the whim of uncertainty.

"Maybe." Thaeon said as if he were thinking of something, "I still owe you one."

"Twelve years...eleven years..." Kairi said to herself as she led the two newcomers through the streets she had called home, "At least their suffering has finally ended."

"Is this...another world?" Thaeon asked, looking around at the buildings as they walked towards the beach, "Seems a bit small, but...that's not a bad thing."

"It's still part of one that's much bigger right?" Kairi stated as if on reflex. Maybe it was because she had heard Sora and Riku say it so many times but it felt like a natural response.

"Has your life been...happy?" Kairi was honestly perplexed and confued by Aqua's question but didn't truly mind. However, Aqua nervously giggled before she could respond, "Excuse my manners! A grown woman demanding so much without giving the same."

"Don't worry about it." Kairi said to calm the older woman. "But...that time you saved me...why were you there?"

"It's coming back to me now..." Aqua spoke up, as if a spark had gone off in her mind, "I was looking for a friend...you see..."

* * *

_**Main Island, Seashore**_

"It can't be far..." Taran said to himself as he searched the sandy beach. "I know it's somewhere on this beach!"

"Can't you sense when your close to it?" Riku inquired as Ansem walked along behind him and Riku. At his own insistance, the elder sage carried the boy upon his shoulder which wasn't a problem since the boy was actually surprisingly light for some reason, almost as if he was floating.

"I...I actually borrowed it from my master," Taran admitted with a tinge of regret. The two boys could tell that he truly respected his teacher for him to be worked up like this, "He'd know how to track it or summon it, but...I never thought I'd be in this mess."

"No prob, we'll find it eventually." Sora assured the youth when it seemed like he had given up the search.

"I hope so, my master won't be happy if I don't return it." Taran fearfully said.

"He couldn't be that bad-" Gurgi's blank and frightened look was all it took for Sora to correct his statement, "Sounds like a tough teacher." This teacher demanded respect for a reason.

"Not without reason, to wield the keyblade requires great responsibility after all," Taran proudly stated, "And I intend to prove that I was chosen wisely."

"Your call," Riku said, "Just don't take after this guy as a role model."

"Remember Hallow Bastion?" Sora said. Riku stopped in his tracks and seemed to look down in the sand. For a moment, Sora looked as though he may have hurt Riku. But Riku looked back up with a devious smirk and placed his hand over his heart.

"Yeah...I don't need the keyblade, my friends are my power." Riku recited with a mock imitation of Sora's voice while Sora listened with a mock frown, "Yet he knows he wouldn't have been as confident if he didn't get the keyblade right then and there." That was a lie and they both knew it, but they had grown to the point of being to laugh at what had been the greatest rift in their friendship at the time.

"Just admit it Riku," Sora playfully boasted, "I'm just cooler than you for once."

"The two of you are a very odd duo." Taran said as Riku and Sora carried on while Ansem observed them with an air of amusement.

* * *

_**Main Island, Main Beach**_

Finally making to the beach, Kairi was still absorbing what Aqua had related to her. Though it seemed that her time in the darkness had fogged her memory, she told enough to boggle the mind of the young princess of heart. It wasn't mere coincidence that had brought her to Radiant Garden when she saved Kairi, but she was no less thankful.

Thaeon was a strange matter altogether. Kairi connected the dots herself and realized that he must have been in the Realm of Darkness as well though his means of escape would have been more threatening if she hadn't been there. Right now, he was walking into the low tide and apparently examing the water and put a finger in his mouth to taste it.

"Salty...but," The boy grimaced as he swallowed and looked as though he were trying not to choke, "Just as nasty as the ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Kairi inquired while Aqua sat down upon the sand and seemed to bask in the naval breaze.

"Back at home...a lot of my friends and co-workers had a thing for Sea salt flavored ice cream." Thaeon explained with a look of annoyance.

"Sea salt ice cream?" Aqua said when she stood up from the beach, "Wait..." It's as though a string in her memories had been seen but she was still inching her way towards the answer.

"You don't like it?" Kairi said, shocked since gave her the impression that the flavor was popular throughout the worlds.

"No. I always thought that actual sea salt would taste better than that rubbish." Thaeon reminenced, "But I was wrong...it's worse."

"Did they buy it from a duck named Scrooge?" Aqua inquired as though she was just reminded of something.

"In fact...yeah...I remember now." Thaeon remembered, a smirk coming across his face as if to recall a pleasant echo of the past, "I liked his shop, but how the heck did Sea Salt ever catch on?

"From what my friend told me, it's pretty popular in the worlds." Kairi answered, remembering when Sora told her about eating the ice cream in Twilight Town. She had tried some herself, but while she liked it, it certainly was an acquired taste for most, "It's practically the best flavor here too. I personally like daiquri ice more...but sea salt is very sweet too."

"Ice cream...that sounds so great right now." Aqua said happily and then started muttering to herself about what flavor was her favorite from the sound of it. But she eventually gave up in playful frustration, "Oh whatever! I don't remember what flavor was my favorite...I'll try both.

"Now daiquri ice...I can do." Thaeon said though his enthusiasm grew dim when looked like he realized something, "Just won't be the same as back at home."

"Ah...where is home for you two?" Kairi was truly curious, from what she could figure...they had been trapped in the Realm of Darkness for a long time. How did they end up there? Where were they from? These were too great of questions to keep contained. Despite however rude she may have seemed, neither of the keyblade wielders seemed to mind her question...though she could tell that the memory of home also brought along it darker memories as well.

"A castle...lost in oblivion." Aqua answered...though something in her voice told her that she wasn't completely sure of what she stated.

"Radiant Garden...until..." Thaeon's face trailed off while Kairi remembered when Leon told her about their world after Sora saved her from Hollow Bastion. Evidently, the destruction was so terrible that everyone actually forgot it's name for a time and referred to the world as the castle's name, "I never saw it happen...but the pieces fell into that place...I couldn't stay there."

"Leon's world. Then we'll find a way there!" Kairi assured Thaeon, "It was restored...when my friend saved the worlds."

"So it was Sora." Aqua said aloud and then turned to see that a group was coming towards them, "Is that him?"

"The one with the brown spiky hair?" Thaeon asked pointing to the boy with the same description waving at Kairi, "He stands out pretty well." Kairi caught their glance and excitedly waved back before charging towards Sora and Riku. Sora, in the meantime, followed the gesture and tackled his friend in a tight embrace.

"You were great." Sora told his princess, "I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled happily and squeezed him tighter.

From afar, Aqua watched the scene unfold with joy. It reminded her of something out of a fairy tale with the beautiful princess embracing her beloved triumphant hero before walking to their happily ever after. She only hoped that there's would come much sooner than reality usually allows.

"Sweet hearts...they look so cute together." Aqua observed while Kairi and Sora held each other. Sora's other companions looked surprised but elected to give the two their space while Sora's silver haired companion just walked past them without a second glance.

"Too cute...but it is a nice scene." Thaeon said as he observed two through a box he formed with his thumbs and index fingers, "Anyone have a camera?"

"Here ya go." Riku answered, tossing the camera to Thaeon without looking. He approached the blue haired woman with caution but also curiosity. "You must be...Aqua."

"...Riku..." Aqua said...remembering Riku from when he was a small boy, "You...were the one Terra chose." Riku looked bothered for a moment, he looked off towards another larger island in the distance and exhaled slowly.

"...Yeah...took me awhile...to earn it." Riku admitted, remembering that he didn't always possess the qualities worthy of a keyblade wielder, "We were just about to go look for you guys. How did you end up here?"

"I don't know...something about them." Aqua admitted while motioning towards Kairi and Sora who were running back towards the group.

"Tobias." Ansem said to Thaeon as he approached the others, Aqua observed that what Ansem called Thaeon didn't sound like something he liked to be called. Ansem himself caught Thaeon's reaction but continued with a different observation, "So that is your name."

"I prefer Thaeon...the boy you refer to is gone." Thaeon bluntly stated, Aqua could tell that maybe Tobias was the boy's true name but for some reason, he chose to abandon that name along with whatever sentiment it may have held.

"Forgive me...my memories have slowly flooded to my mind and...I merely spoke the first name that came to mind when I saw your face." Ansem confessed apolegetically, "But if Thaeon is your preferred title, then that shall be your name."

"Thank you, Ansem." Thaeon said with a respectful bow.

"You know my name." Ansem said with mild surprise.

"He's from Radiant Garden, Wise Ansem." Aqua cleared up for the elder while Thaeon looked from her back to Ansem who had the appearance of trying to connect to identical strings but not being sure how to put them together as one.

"Has Lord Ansem lost his memory?" Taran asked with both curiosity and concern.

"Whatever caused him to fall to darkness...it wiped his memory save for a few points." Aqua answered before she realized who she had spoken to. Her gaze went wide when she noticed the crescant moon token on the neck of his jacket, "Young man...that emblem on your collar..."

"Forgive me madame, I am Taran of Caer Dalben." Taran began to answer but seemed to have caught Riku's hint to cut his introduction short, "And priviledged apprentice of the Keyblade Magi."

"Magi? Then you know Yen Sid?" Aqua inquired when another spark went off in her mind.

"Why of course! He was the one who trained my master." Taran answered, completely affirming Riku's guess on who the boy's teacher was.

"Then that means-" Riku's statement was cut off when the boy Ansem was carrying started to shake and then yawned as if to awake from a resting nap. The elder gently placed the boy on his feet and did not let go until he saw the boy balance on his own two legs.

"Little boy woke up! Now he can be Gurgi's friend!" Gurgi cried as he jumped towards the still misty eyed boy.

"Ah!" The boy cried as he jumped from the creature's surprise, he fell and crawled back from the still excited creature but calmed down when gave a good luck at the little furry creature. He stood up and started fiddling with one of the hairs on Gurgi's head before the creature swat at him for him to stop. "Wha...Where am I?"

"You're safe...remember me...Pazu?" Sora cautiously asked.

"Sora...you saved me..." Pazu stated as though he had heard the name in a haze.

"You sleep but Gurgi save you too!" Gurgi pointed out with a pout while Sora shrugged a shoulder in agreement.

"Well...guess I owe both of ya." Pazu said and then looked around at the group eyeing him with curiousity. "Sorry...my name's Pazu-" he grimaced in pain when something in his ankle siezed up and caused him to fall on the island sand.

"Let me take a look..." Aqua offered when she bent down to the boy and placed her hand above the boy's ankle. A small bubble appeared from her palm and gently rested on his foot, sheathing it in a blue glowing aura before she took away her hand and the job was done, "Nothing rest and a bit of magic can't heal."

"What was...oh magic." There was a glint that Sora missed in the boy's eye. Most people would have been shocked about having magic used to heal you but it almost seemed commonplace to the boy. "Thank you..."

"Aqua." Aqua said while the boy bashingly rubbed the back of his head.

"Pazu..." The boy greeted when he pulled himself together and stood up with Aqua. The boy wobbled back and would have fallen if Thaeon and Sora hadn't caught him.

"Riku...how far is your parent's summer house?" Sora asked while he helped the boy stay on his feet.

"Not to far...but it's not exactly summer yet..." Riku said but one look from Sora's face was enough for him to cut the act, "K, just follow me."

* * *

_**Main Island, Reshir Summer Estate**_

So Riku led the group to a house at the base of a hill and gave a short and dull history of the place the undercut it's appearance. Despite his own admission of not being there as often, the house was well dusted likely by people hired by Riku's parents.

He didn't keep the fact that his parents were amongst the richest in the islands a secret to Sora or Kairi. Though it would'nt make any difference to them, he did confide of always being afraid of finding true friends when everyone knew who his family was. But that fear was put to rest when he met Sora and Kairi a year later...allowing him to more comfortably seek his own identity.

"This hall is amazing, Sir Riku." Taran complemented before scowling at Gurgi for gobbling down a whole cluster vine of grapes.

"Nope...my parent's just didn't know what to do with it so they gave it to me." "They were in a phase of trying to dissuade me from going to the island...but it didn't work."

"To everyone's misfortune since." Sora muttered while Kairi giggled at his antic.

"Like you're a blessing from the sky." Riku chided, "Whose won every race and contest between us?"

"Oh yeah!" And so the two of them launched into a juvenile argument which ranged from who had the best toned body to who had the longest and sharpest keyblade. If anyone were paying attention, one would've noticed both Kairi and Aqua exchange amused looks, Taran asking Gurgi if his keyblade looked sharp, Thaeon reteaching Ansem the calm game of Poker and Pazu exploring the house unconcerned for the two.

"That's just how they are." Kairi told a concerned Aqua as the scrabble continued, "Brothers...but they really do care for each other." Aqua was set at ease and watched Sora act like he was pouting and walk away from Riku while the silver haired boy put his arms behind his head and sat down in a chair.

"I'm sure they do." Aqua agreed when she sensed the bond between the two of them. This was no real argument but a play fight to poke fun at each other. Just like Aqua and her friends used to do.

"This is a nice house." Pazu complemented when he rejoined the others, "If you don't want you...I wouldn't mind calling it home."

"So what is home usually like?" Sora asked not even sure why he had blurted out the question. Riku gave his friend a questioning look with Taran giving a face of obvious disapproval while Aqua, Kairi and the others were surprised to find out that the boy was from another world. Pazu however gave a toothy smile and sat down on a window bench.

"I live...lived in a cabin on the hills." Pazu began, he smiled as he picked up a toy airplane and focused on it, "Well...there's lots and lots of hills in my world. Mine's next to the mines where I worked."

"You work in a mine?" Aqua spoke up in shock, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Think that's bad? Try going out to sea at his age." Riku said while Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement, "Fun...but not smart."

"I didn't work all the time. My boss let me off for spring and summer and I went to the Wind Valley most of the time." Pazu continued, "That's where I met Sheeta. She lived on a farm just outside the wind valley so she and I would go there together. They have large wind mills that blow the wind from the ocean through the valley so it's always never too cool or hot. It also keeps away the toxins emitted from the cities so the vegetables and water stays good enough to eat."

"We'd go and help Miss Nausicaa with the plants she grew in her home. She's a nice lady and very pretty. She's a princess but she still helps people and treats everyone the same. She and the wolf princess don't get along for some reason, but the wolf lady doesn't like most people except Ashitaka...but that's because she loves him so he doesn't really count...she doesn't let the wolves eat Yakul so she probably likes him too."

"There's different places for everyone to live." Pazu said "There's the Wind Valley, the forest, the iron towns, and the bathhouse. The forest...we didn't go there as much. Most of the animals were nice to us but some of them...they tried to kill me a few times." The boy chuckled but Aqua, Ansem and Kairi gasped at how lightly he seemed to talk about it, "Mononoke's really tough and what's not scary about her holding a knife to your throat. But maybe she warmed up to me or Sheeta cause one time I was in the forest well and got bit by a snake that tried to attack Sheeta. Mononoke drove off the snake and she actually sucked the poison out so I wouldn't die."

As odd as that last detail was, Sora could already picture a fierce Kairi garbed in wolf's fur threatening him after treating a wounded fawn. It reminded him somewhat of Kerchak from Deep Jungle and King Triton from Atlantica, kind to his clan and family but menacing to those who they thought would've threatened them.

"Last time I went to the forest though, I was with Ashitaka. He's a cool warrior from a clan in the mountains but everyone either likes him or their really scared of him. I heard he could shoot the arms off of gunmen and could bend steel like a twig!" Pazu exciteldy related, Ashitaka was obviously someone he looked up to, "But he was also nice to us, he even Sheeta and me look after Yakul while he went on a journey with the old man who talks a lot with Nausicaa. He also came to get me out of the bathhouse and most demons there were scared of him!"

"There's only one bathhouse in your whole world?" Taran asked as if he'd just caught that there was a bathehouse.

"It's not for everyone...it's for spirits." Pazu corrected, "It's run by a big greedy old witch with a scary face and a lot of powerful magic. Chihero says she's just tough on the outside but a mother can't be all that bad. One time, Sheeta got really sick after accidently stepping on a mud cricket so I had to work there for a whole month to pay off the cost for the medicine."

The girls seemed to look more worried until Pazu gave a confident smirk, "It wasn't really long though, it turns out that a day there is a month everywhere else so I only worked for a whole day." Pazu laughed aloud and Sora couldn't help but join in. Even Riku had to smirk, beating tricksters at their own game was always amusing.

"Wind Vallies...a forest wolves and other creatures love to try and kill you...working in a spirit bath..." Thaeon said as he let the whole thing sink in his mind, "Your folks must've had a hayday with you a few times." Everyone would have kept laughing except Sora pointed out when Pazu stopped and a single tear started to build up in his eye.

"My father died when I was little." Pazu quietly said, but when he saw Thaeon about to apologize, he waved an arm and replied, "Don't worry! I still miss him...but I've gotta keep moving to the sky...just like he did. He was the one who told me about other worlds." Pazu seemed happy when he noted the satchel that Ansem was carrying. The old man was all to happy to return it to him who barely contained himself as he took the pack and then dashed to a table and started going through the pack.

"He always wanted to be able to fly to the edge of the sky...he spent his whole life for that dream." Pazu elated as he searched through his pack, "And he got it! See?" He pulled out a pile of photoes and placed them on the table for everyone to see.

"Amazing...he actually found a way to travel beyond his world's barrier..." Aqua said with amazement as she and the others looked through the photoes, true to Aqua's words, some of these colorless but well shot photoes depicted the star filled space that separated the worlds. Though it appeared that the boy's father never made it far beyond his world to actually visit another one, the photoes depicted the outlines of worlds adjacent to his. "These are really great pictures, Pazu." The boy toothily nodded in agreement.

A couple of pictures especially caught Sora's eye and he held them towards Pazu asking, "What are these?" The boy ran over and looked from one picture to the other. Both of them depicted towers piercing through the clouds. Pazu gasped in excitement and went to the pile of other unsorted pictures.

"The castle in the Sky! Laputa!" Pazu shouted with newfound excitement when he pulled out a picture from the pile and set it down for all to see, "On one of his trips, dad was stuck in a huge storm. He said that while he was hanging on for dear life, he saw a castle amidst the clouds." Sure enough, the colorless picture depicted just that, a castle obscured by clouds.

"But his airship was damaged by that storm he flew through and would have died." Pazu said "Until a man in golden armor riding a great sky chariot saved him!" Pazu pulled out another pair of pictures, one depicted a faraway figure riding an object that could not descerned. In the other, an armored figure was waving back while riding an ornate glider towards the sky.

Aqua picked up the latter picture and sat down to study it as though she might have recognized the rider.

"No one believed him..." Pazu reminencsed, he looked as though it hurt to remember, "Except for that old man who's always traveling around but...they called him crazy. The proof was right here...about laputa...the chariot above the clouds...that our world was just part of a bigger one..." Sora gave a glance to a sad Kairi and a stern Riku before turning back, "Sheeta always liked stories about Laputa and of other worlds...her grandma used to tell them to her when she was little...just like my dad told me about the worlds the golden warrior told him about."

"I always wanted so badly to get my own airship and fly through the sky...laputa was up there and I wanted to find it." Pazu said, the determination he brought to his face for a moment reminded Sora of Riku's own goal two years earlier. "Maybe in Laputa, we could find a way to cross into other worlds...then I'd come back and show everyone that dad wasn't lying. Sheeta was always scared when I talked about going to Laputa but..." Pazu's face grew more subdued and sad, "I promised to look after her...so...maybe she could have gone...maybe Dola and the pirates too! Course we'd have to tell em that there's treasure in other worlds or they wouldn't take the risk..."

"Then the sun died...the wind stopped...it got really dark...I promised her I wouldn't let go but..." It was as if he didn't want to keep talking, the memory was all too near to him. But Sora knew...the boy couldn't stop...not even if he wanted to, "I wasn't strong enough...She was pulled right out of my arms...Everything...I couldn't do anything but watch her fall away..." The scene was already in Sora's eyes...Kairi weakly calling out his name before the darkness took her from right out of his reach and rushed him out into the mercy of the destruction.

"I wake up...the sun's shining, there's a beach...and I'm with people...other people" Tears were starting to form in the boy's eyes, Sora knew it was only a matter of time before it truly sunk in. It would be painful, but Pazu needed this. If he allowed to stay inside, it would only fester and decay him from the inside.

"And here I am...sitting in a house on another world." A single tear had escaped as he started to choke, "It's really pretty...I always hoped other worlds would be..."

"Pazu." When Kairi said his name, the boy, big heavy tears were already forming and dropping from the boy's eyes.

"Haku...Chihero...Nausicaa...the old man...Ashitaka and Yakul...wolf lady...Dola and the others...Sheeta..." His head was bowed, shoulders shaking as he starting heaving in breaths as rivers streamed from his eyes, "I really hope...they all made it to a pretty world too." He finally released a loud wail and fell to his knees crying.

The boy's wail echoed through the house and through the hearts of all present. Sora looked as if he didn't what to say or what to do but was desperate to do something. He looked to everyone present, Riku had his arms over his chest was looking out away from the scene; Kairi was wiping the tears from her eyes; Aqua's tears were silently falling down her face; Taran and Gurgi looked to each other with remorse and guilt; Thaeon shifted from his observation to press his necklace against his lips, Ansem's fists tightened as though seeing the boy's pain caused a similar memory to surface.

"But...I can't just cry! They're still out there! I've...I've gotta find them." The boy managed through his immensely thick tears and heavily lifting himself up to stand, "But how will I do that? How...How will I-" He was left unable to say anything when he felt a pair of arms with spiking brown hair wrap around him and kneel down so that his cheek was against the boy's chest.

"Sometimes everyone needs a minute to cry." Sora whispered to the crying child, "But I promise...I'll help you find your friends."

"Really?" Pazu asked to which a tearful Kairi ran over and placed her arms around Sora and Pazu and knelt down with Sora.

"That's what we've been doing for the past two years." Riku joined in, placing a hand on Pazu's left shoulder, "We're not gold warriors, but putting things back to normal's something we specialize in.

"Speak for yourselves! A mighty warrior never turns his back on those in need." Taran boasted before placing his hand on the back of Pazu's right shoulder.

"Pazu is Gurgi's friend...so Gurgi will help his friend find his friends and then we can all be friends!" Gurgi said as he wrapped his arms around Pazu's waist in an embrace.

"I've been away for a long time." Aqua admitted, "But I know your pain, Pazu. You'll have my hand as well." She set on a knee and embraced Sora and the now weeping Pazu.

"I don't know you and you sure as heck don't know me." Thaeon said, sitting down in front of Pazu and placing two joined fingers on his forehead, "But I'm a nice guy...too nice to say otherwise if I didn't want to help. I do...and I will help you."

"I cannot help but feel that this was somehow my fault." Ansem stated as he walked up to the group and put a hand on Pazu's head.

"Ansem...this wasn't-"

"But I know that this is not the case, so that thought died as soon as it was born." Ansem corrected though his face still showed a great deal of remorse, "When I regain myself fully, my aid will not be withheld."

Three friends, a boy and his friend, a keyblade master, an enigma and the old sage stayed as they were for at least an hour, holding the child as he quietly cried for his lost world. In some form or another, they all knew part of or all of what he had gone through and wanted nothing more than to help him through this time in his life.

For most, a band of mostly coincidence like this would be very odd to give such comfort to a boy they just met. But this was not an ordinary band, all had faced peril in form or another and all were somehow or another at the mercy of the whims of fate. Furthermore, they were united in the single purpose of supporting this boy, in their hearts, that was enough reason to join together as they did.

"Thank you everyone!" Pazu said, returning hugs to those who gave one and giving a confident smirk through his lingering sorrow, "So when do we leave?" A great roar sounded in the room which stunned all inside...until they realized that it had come from Pazu's stomach.

"First young man...you as well as I require food and rest." Ansem stated as a lower grumble was heard from everyone else's stomach, "No strength can be gained on an empty stomach." Come to think of it, it seemed as though no one had eaten since yesturday night so a meal would not be out of the question.

"Work in sunlight's enough for me." Thaeon declared before sitting up and going to Riku, "Where's the kitchen?"

"Ah...it's just down the hall next to the door to the basement-"

"Paladin." At his word, a suit of armor appeared and formed behind Thaeon to everyone but Aqua and Kairi's surprise, "Be back soon." With that he confidently stepped towards the kitchen with the Paladin following close behind...leaving the others to almost dread what this stranger had in store for them.

An hour later, that dread was replaced with satisfied stomachs and moods.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well I feel horrible now...that little segment actually brought water to my eyes. I didn't actually cry but...if I were any less evil...I'd probably wouldn't be able to finish it.

So to cheer myself up I give you...

A chance to a sneak peak at what's upcoming in the story! Correctly guess all of the villains mentioned in the first section and you'll be im'd a hint at possible future occurances and a chance to personally request which world our heroes should go to in the future!

Okay I fell better now.


	6. Shrouded: Gather the Pieces

**Copyright: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix or Disney or this fanfic would be a full-length film/game, no?**

* * *

**_Within the Sky_**

One sky...

One sky above all, one sky to watch them, one sky to connect them and one day unite them.

For now it gazed over an island world where the keys of fate had gathered. Two from a long and lonesome exile within of the depths of darkness where it seldom went. One had come upon the tail of a star, a fellow from a land of fair folk. One had been brought from the threat of darkness and had been brought here for sanctuary. The last two were native to this island, one was eager but had been balanced by experience while the other...the sky knew him very well.

The sky turned it's gaze towards the sea, where a force of haste caused it to rush over the tides to a landscape filled with rough mountains and vallies. As it moved, the sky heard the cries and screams of countless people and felt their pain as though it were present there. For it was as if they all cried out at once, but silenced by a terrible plague of death. Finally, the sky ceased to move, looking down upon a land stained crimson.

At one point, this world was a beautiful paradise fitting for a land of slumber. It was an especial world for when many in other worlds slept, they actually came here to this world where the thoughts and hopes of their heart would become manifest. Castles, fields, rivers, oceans, the land was seemingly as endless as the imagination of the minds who found their way to this place. The youth perhaps remembered coming here at one point himself, whether or not his dreams were his own were a thought he pushed to the back of his mind.

Now, the skies were crimson red with black clouds and the absence of the sun. The many rivers and oceans were either emptied or colored red while castles and fields were stripped bare to serve the needs of the victors. Instead of birds of welcome, birds of prey now flew overhead preparing to feast on the many who had fallen. A great army now stood upon the land, they had come with the silence and darkness, a race of black demons hellbent upon conquering and destroying all in their path until they found that which they had strove their whole life to take.

The dark barbarians had already crowded upon their fallen foe, celebrating their victory despite the fact that this world only put up a measely defense. The youth watched as their leader stood atop the heap of the fallen, ranting and shouting of their conquest. The barbarian horde was a great force to behold, with far too many blades to count and a massive war-machine primed to aid them in every situation imaginable though it served as little more than a forward command post in this world.

"I SHALL NAWWWW THE GOLDEENNN CITYY TOOO THE BONE!" Their leader declared as he took a large bite out of a ham leg he held, "AND I SHALL SPIT IT OUTTT!" The youth shook his head as the Mighty Barbarian spat the chewed up meat onto the fallen. In another part of the field, survivors were gathered into small crowds and forced into large air-vessels guarded by armored soldiers of a distant empire.

The youth noticed that families were being kept apart. Children were forced into one crowd, younger adults and teens were forced into another while the adults were herded into another ship while the wounded, sick or elderly were kept in a group that would not be boarding the vessels. He took note of the soldiers sharpening their swords and aiming their rifles before he walked away from the carnage as all became obscured by darkness.

The darkness faded to show the hooded youth standing on a beach, the tide of the ocean was calm but dark as the night. The moon glowed red as if to reflect the pain that so many now felt on that night. The youth looked from the calm tide and turned to see another figure in alike attire except with a petite feminine form sitting on a fallen log a few feet away..

"There's no looking back from here." The figure said to his partner, the other merely got up and stepped to his side, "Ready?" As they started to walk towards the shore, darkness obscured the youth's partner along with the entire beach. Nothing could be seen but the first figure, walking alone as though he were upon the very planes of oblivion.

The darkness faded, revealing the city where the hooded figure now stood, surrounded on all sides by thousands of enemies. Heartless, Tall dark imposing barbarians, armored troops with swords, lances, guns, and many different weapons, and other creatures with blank black eyes. The figure continued to walk as though he didn't see them. It was raining in that city squre but none gave it any heed or care. As several of the troops raised their guns while others readied their magic, the figure continued to walk as darkness once more obscured his environment.

As the darkness faded once more, the figure drew out his weapons, two keyblades one white and the other black and held them steadily as he stepped towards the enemy as they prepared for battle in another district of the rain drenched city. Gunfire erupted but an unseen barrier prevented the bullets from touching him as he charged. He leapt over the formation of heartless, cleaving through the few that jumped up after him and landed amidst a platoon of gunmen. He slashed in a circular sweave to fell the armored soldiers and a black and white halo burst from his blades to slice through the others before they could avenge their comrades.

Blood stained the streets and his keyblades, but the figure threw one out as a boomerang that cut through many of the advancing troopers and caught it in time to plant his other blade into the street to send a powerful gray shockwave through the area. The figure stood up and looked to see that the barbarians had enclosed upon him with their many bladed spears and he crouched down in preparation for their attack.

The challenger wore a full suit of plate mail with a horned helmet and a long black cape with the symbol of his Empire in red on the back. The figure watched as the challenger drew two swords, one of which was considerably longer than the other as opposed to the hooded youth who's keyblades were about equal in length. But the figure looked to see that the armored knight wasn't his only challenger.

He saw that his pursuing enemy had many leaders including a tall sinister trickster wearing a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund with a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it with a shadow that independently mocked the hooded youth; A horned being with a frightfully chilling presence garbed in a great red robe that trailed behind him; A proud tall and muscular huntsman whose appearance would make most other men and women blush but make his enemies feel insignificant in comparison; and an elderly judge dressed in black robes flanked by his own moderately armed group of guards.

The youth hopped back and then allowed his keyblades to levitated around him as he floated into midair, a symbol appeared below him as his keyblades continued to spin while a great number of glowing light orbs formed around him.

Just as the youth's orbs began to rapidly rotate around him and create a blinding flash of light, Sora opened his eyes. He was staring at the ceiling of Riku's room, sleeping on the floor while Pazu and Taran snored on the bed next to him and Riku somehow slept uninterrupted.

He exhaled as his mind wandered on what he just saw. Who was that hooded boy? He seemed so strange and yet...Sora felt that he knew him somehow, but thinking about how that could be flared a headache. It was almost like when he discovered his second keyblade...did this have to do with Ven? Was the figure Ven escaping whatever was tormenting him? And even then...did he truly see another world fall to darkness? Who were those dark men?

"Maybe Aqua will know something." Despite his self-assurance, confusion only flooded further into Sora's mind as he went back to sleep.

* * *

**_A face lacking a name, but remembered_**

Riku rubbed his eyes and found himself on a small island in the middle of an ocean. This wouldn't concern him except that Riku didn't recognize this island, it was too plain and showed no sign of any wildlife. Furthermore, he could see many and many diverse cities all around him on the horizon. He grinned when he saw the irony of this dream's scene, of what he onced viewed his world as.

"To have broken from the prison...only to return and restrain your freedom." Riku had heard this whisper before, but never gain would he listen to it. He didn't bother trying to hear where it came from, after all, it would reveal itself in time. "Did you not seek to cross into other worlds?" A wave rose up and crashed upon half of the small island, leaving a black shadow that did not resceed with the tide.

"It has been awhile since we last spoke...Riku." Riku could recognize that voice even if he were deaf, the chills it still awoke in his spine could only be pointed to one person, "Now freed from the walls of Oblivion, we may converse as we once did." Riku watched as his tormentor of all old, the Seeker who had pulled him down into darkness appeared from the shadows, arms crossed with the aura of his pride no less strong than the darkness that formed him.

"I thought we already had this discussion." Riku stated, "You're not coming back in. End of story."

"Don't worry, you already served your purpose." Ansem mused dismissively, "And I can see that our union has made you stronger."

"Also helps that I destroyed you and the real Ansem mopped up the rest." Riku shot back, not allowing the Seeker a single-foothold into his mind, "So much for the power of darkness." Deep down, Riku knew of the consequences and power of the darkness, but he had also beaten it and balanced it so that it would not control him. Light and Darkness exist in balance, he knew this all too well, this figment of Xehanort's Heartless was nothing more than a ghost of his doubt made manifest by recent events and his fight with the heartless.

"To have seen so much and still you understand nothing." Ansem said, unaffected by Riku's dismissal. Riku couldn't be happier to remind him of why.

"You really are a broken record." Riku had already summoned Way to the Dawn and lunged forward. He increased his speed until he was nothing more than a blurred dart to any observer and appeared behind the Seeker of Darkness half a second after a lightning fast slash. Riku didn't bother looking back as he felt the Seeker vaporize, his eyes were still looking towards the ground. Still trying to comprehend how Ansem was still here despite the impossibility. "What?"

"It is true...I am no longer in a physical state." Ansem stated as he emerged from Riku's shadow and fully reformed himself. "But I will never fade into oblivion, as long as a shadow remains in the hearts of men, I shall always be there."

"So...you were the one who sent the heartless to the Islands." Riku accused, now knowing that this was not just a figment of his own doubt, "You destroyed Pazu's world."

"Pazu? Darkness holds sway over so much that an insignificant detail such as a single world is of little concern." Riku's eyes narrowed at how little the Seeker cared but wasn't surprised at the same time. "As for the heartless...they followed your shadow." Riku looked down and saw that his shadow and grown out to cover the island, hundreds of small pairs of yellow eyes looked out from it as Riku readied Way to Dawn to attack any heartless that would appear.

"Darkness is more than that which consumes light, it is also that which lies within and forms the shadows created by light." The Seeker explained, the waves becoming erringly calm as he spoke, "The stronger a light grows, the greater the shadow becomes." At least two dozen neoshadows appeared from out of the enlarged shadow and leapt for Riku. Fortunately, he was able to make short work of them but saw that more pairs of eyes appeared as soon as they were gone. Ansem was the one summoning them, as long as he stood their proudly, they would keep coming and overwhelm him.

"You claim to stand above the darkness, unaware of the taint that lies within your very blood-"

"That's it!" Riku had heard enough from this man and dashed in for a finishing stab. Ansem created a dark orb that expanded in front of him but instead of an attack, the darkness formed into something else that made Riku halt his attack. A girl with long blond hair wearing a ripped white lace dress. "Her?" Shocked, Riku jumped back and suddenly found it difficult to focus. He had seen this girl before but...her name...he knew it and yet he could neither say it or think of it. Too late he realized his error when he saw the Seeker grin.

The Seeker found an open door.

"You still remember her? Such a naughty girl." Riku cringed as Ansem caressed the girl's neck as he held her close to him, "Naughty girls must be punished." Before Riku could do anything else, Ansem's grip on the girl's neck instantly tightened until he heard a slow sickining crack. Time increased as Ansem allowed the girl to fall forward limply, Riku dashed ahead, just inches from keeping her from hitting the ground...

"NO!" Riku shot up and stopped just an inch from bumping his head into the ceiling of his room. He calmed his erratic breathing and looked see that he was still in his room. Sora was sleeping on the floor while Taran and Pazu noisely snored beneath him and he could Thaeon snoring as he sleept on the living room couch. "Just a dream. Or was it?" He lied back onto his bed and pondered everything he had seen, Ansem, what he had said, and that girl who he stabbed.

What did it all mean?

Sora had told him about the dreams he had about destiny, darkness, shadows and foreboding...all of which he had a few days before that fateful night when the islands were destroyed. This was the first real dream that he actually remembered, apart from the dreams he had in Castle Oblivion or while he was trapped in the form of Xehanort's heartless.

"Sora should've warned me about this...that the keyblade can make a dream real without actually being real." If any of what he saw was real, did that mean that Ansem, the Seeker had returned? No, he was destroyed by both him and Sora and extinguished by Ansem's machine. Perhaps it was only produced by a deep seated fear that he had repressed until now. Either way, it would all have to wait until morning. Maybe he could talk to Sora or Aqua about the dreams.

* * *

**_Fear and Memory Awoken_**

Kairi didn't know how she had come to this place, but the city of radiant light was not an unwelcome sight for the princess. It felt so familiar...was this her original home from when she was a child? Even the clothes she wore, a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it felt familiar on her. Every curious step felt soft and welcoming, as if the very paved floor had missed her feet.

"Kairi..." She heard an old gentle voice call, she had heard it before. It was an echo that beaconed her to come to it and she obeyed the desire of her heart. She ran in the direction of the call and found herself in what was likely the city's town square. There was no one in the square except for a small, elderly woman with thick, grey hair tied into a bun. She was softly smiling pleasantly with almost closed eyes that Kairi could see were blue like her's. She wore a sleeveless, purple dress with a white apron overtop it and a dark cloth tied around her neck with a white ring on her left ring finger.

"Grandma?" It came from an ember, but Kairi believed it and saw the woman smile and open her arms. Kairi felt a single tear fall down her face as she ran towards the woman with her own arms open...as if to recieve a lost piece of her own heart.

"Kairi, it's so good to have you home." Kairi's grandmother said, recieving the hug that her long lost child gave her. She didn't know why, but Kairi felt like laughing, she could only remember being this happy very few times in her life. Ever since Sora had mentioned her grandmother in Traverse Town's cove, she had struggled to recall so much as a voice or a face but now...she was embracing her and her warmth filled Kairi with joy, "Come come, our friends are waiting for us."

"Yes Grandma!" Kairi released her grandmother and held her hand as they walked through the garden. Yes, Radiant Garden, where she had lived as a little girl. A smile was on her face as she looked at all of the happy people waving at her. Of course she couldn't remember any of them but she was happy to see them nonetheless. As she followed her grandmother, she noticed three boys play near a pond, one had sky blue hair, slightly longer than jaw-length that spiked upward in the back who watched the sky in thought; another had a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes with bright emerald color green eyes who was playing with flame shaped frisbees and the last, who sat and played a sitar, had dirty-blond hair in an odd mullet-like style with several individual bangs that fell over his face.

The latter two waved at Kairi when they saw her past by while the first nodded. Kairi noticed a slight chill run through her when the blue haired boy nodded but it was overcome by the increased warmth from the other boys. Maybe they were playmates when she was a child...though she couldn't help but find the red hair and blue hair familiar for some reason. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kairi's grandmother stopped and the two were standing in front of a simple two story house.

"You first child, all of our friends are so eager to see you after all these years." Kairi smiled and opened the door. As soon as she looked inside, she saw someone sitting in a lounge chair twirling a half full wine glass.

The warmth in her body was instantly drained.

"Yes...it has been a long time princess." Kairi gasped when she saw the confident smirk of Ansem's traitorous apprentice, Xehanort. She was unable to breath as she looked and saw that her grandmother was no longer beside her, "Whom do you look for?"

"Grandma!" Kairi cried out, but looked out to find that only darkness lied in place of the town she had walked through and she could not see or hear her grandmother. She would've ran out but the door closed on her when she turned back inside. She had a feeling that trying to open it would lead nowhere.

"Don't bother, she cannot hear you where she is." Xehanort drained the rest of his glass without taking his eyes off of the princess leaned against the closed door in fear, "But enough, I would like us to sit and-" Kairi screamed as she fired a ball of light at the man and watched the light enshroud him. But it soon faded to reveal Xehanort unharmed and Kairi started to step back. She couldn't even see when Xehanort had come close enough to grab her neck, but her whole form shivered and seemed to beg to be released.

"It's very rude..." Xehanort said, a thumb caressing along Kairi's neck as he held her in the air, "To interrupt an adult who is speaking." He placed her onto the floor and swept his hand under her chin as he released his grip, "Especially since we owe so much to each other." Those damned hands...it was just his hand but...she felt so...violated just now. As though anything he touched would soon wither and die, but an old fear awoke inside of her veins that caused her to tremble.

He had...touched her before.

"WHY SHOULD I! AND WHERE IS MY GRANDMA! WHERE AM-" She was somehow compeled to silence when she saw Xehanort's finger raised next to his face. She wanted to continue, but perhaps it was an old habit from childhood, she just couldn't bring to mind whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Don't. Interrupt your elders, girl." Xehanort rebuked with his finger level to Kairi's fearful face, "You're light is as strong as when you were a child...The shadow has grown just as great."

"What is-" She gasped as the blackness of her shadow swept up and swelled over her, clamping down just up to her ribcage, "No! NO! PLEASE STOP!" She could it stream up along her body, invade into pores, she felt as though it were breaching into her very being and turning it inside out.

"The heart may be able to stand against darkness...but what of the mind? The soul? The body?" Xehanort questioned the girl as she wimpered under the interogative touch of the shadow, "In the end, they too are but carbon based objects to be consumed and entrenched by darkness. Even your's."

"Fear...Doubt...Sorrow...Angrish...Grief...All of these feed the shadows of every light and in doing so, beacon the darkness as it has for your island." Xehanort continued, watching as the girl fell back against the wall as her own eyes seemed to pale.

"In the end, the light's own fear of the dark will empower the shadow and corrupt the essence of the light." In a last act of desperation, she grabbed the dark form with both hands, trying desperately to keep it from consuming her as it flowed up her neck and into her open mouth. Suddenly, she felt the glimmer within her being and reached for it, the glimmer heard her and her keyblade came to her hands in a blaze of light. When the light was gone, the shadow had receded and she was on her knees, her keyblade limply held in her right hand, "Impressive...your body succumbed, your mind yielded, but why did your soul defy?" She no strength left, if she did, she would've struck down the apprentice where he stood.

"We are done for tonight. But wait, you wished to see your grandmother didn't you?" Kairi's eyes widened at the mention of her grandmother, Xehanort smiled as she looked up to him as if pleading to see her, "Or rather, what happened to her when you were a child." The princess followed Xehanort's hand to where her grandmother sat as if in a daze. Gladness swept over the girl as she sat up and ran over to her beloved grandmother. She looked down for only a moment, to see that the shadow had streamed along the wall and vanished into the shadow of the chair.

A blackened claw wrenched out of her grandmother's chest as she reached her.

* * *

_**Mayor's House, Destiny Islands**_

"Kairi." Aqua opened her eyes and immediately dashed for Kairi's room. There she found Kairi quickly shake on her bed with paled eyes and a screaming mouth that emitted no sound. This was more than a nightmare, "Esuna!" She placed her hand on Kairi's chest and watched as a glowing light green essence covered her body before it vanished in a brief second. Kairi's eyes gleamed with light again and she slowly stood up and grabbed Aqua with a soft but frightened hug.

"Is everything alright?" Ansem had just arrived and apparently the effort exhausted him, "A nightmare?"

"More than that." Aqua realized when she set the young girl up, "Kairi? What happened?"

"Kairi?" Kairi's parent asked when he came to the scene and cautiously looked from Ansem to Aqua to his apparently frightened daughter, "What's going on?" He seemed polite, but Aqua knew that he suspected something from her and Ansem. Kairi had insisted on letting Ansem and Aqua stay at her home since Riku's summer home would be filled, but they were allowed in under the condition that nothing would happen to Kairi. Evidently, this man was not the mayor of his world without reason.

"It's alright Daddy...I had...bad dream." Kairi said with a brave voice but to Aqua it sounded more akin to a small child who had just seen a monster in their closet, "Miss Aqua and Sr. Lee were just here to make sure I was alright." Something about the cover name for Ansem samed very appropriate for the older sage, but the Mayor seemed to visibly and subtlely calm down.

"Okay! Here I was about to smash in a bandit." The mayor said in mild relief, "Do you want a glass of water?"

"No...but thank you," Kairi kept smiling while her father nodded and left the room. The smile faded as soon as he was gone, "He...He killed her...my grandma..." Aqua remembered an older lady whom little Kairi had called her grandmother, but now regretted her curiosity as to her absence. Something had happened after she left.

"Who?" Ansem inquired softly, "Who killed her child?"

"Xe...Xehanort." Aqua's eyes focused as she listened to Kairi, "He wouldn't...he wouldn't let go...I tried to fight bu...but...he-" Aqua could feel the distress the girl was in, perhaps she had allowed it happen. There was so much about the past twelve years that she did not know but...she knew Xehanort had hurt this child...just like he had hurt her, Terra...and Ventus.

"It's alright Kairi. He can't hurt you, it was just a bad dream." Aqua assured the girl in her arms, Ansem walked in and caressed her hair as the princess sobbed in the Keyblade Master's chest.

"Should we notify Sora and the others?" Ansem asked, Aqua could fell Kairi shake her head. Brave girl, she didn't want to burden her friends. But this couldn't stay just to her, she would need to surround herself with friends who could help her. Yesturday, when they vowed to help Pazu, they had also forged the same silent bond amongst themselves, she felt it as soon as it was forged. Just as she still felt the bond between herself, Terra, Ventus and their master, even as the latter is no more and the distance between her and her friends could span beyond the horizon.

"We'll wait until morning." Aqua could feel the girl begin to shake off the aftereffects of this episode and start to fall asleep. "Right now we need rest. We can't let fear rob us of sleep"

"Then I shall retire, do not hesitate to awaken me if anything else occurs." Ansem stated before he went back to his own room. Aqua sat up and decided to do the same after wishing Kairi a good night but was stopped when she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She turned to see a calm but somehow, wearied Kairi looking down as if ashamed.

"Can I...sleep with you?" For most, having a sixteen year old ask if she can sleep with you can lead to unsettling conclusions. But to Aqua, she saw only a young woman who didn't want to be alone. The look in her eyes told a sad tale, as if she had found something she had lost and then saw torn from her arms.

"Of course. But it's going to be tight, the guest bed is kind of small for two." Aqua led the smiling girl by the hand to the guest room and tucked her in on comfortable impulse before going back to sleep herself.

* * *

**Main Island, Seashore**

It might have been seven but eight in the morning as Riku watched the sun rise in his shorts and a t-shirt. Even though his desire to "escape" had been quelled by the mistakes and consequences he had made, he still wondered if all of the worlds had the same sky...the same sun...were they under different time rules, where time passed quicker in one world than another or night in one world meant day in another? These were questions he never had time to focus on during his travels.

"Either my recipe wasn't that great or you had a rough night." Riku turned to see Thaeon standing next to him, "Think half of us did but won't admit it."

"Or maybe I just like to jog in the morning." Riku said with a smirk, "You?"

"Best sleep I've had in years...I don't think I even dreamed." Thaeon recalled, though something told Riku that he hadn't entirely not dreamed, "If you don't want to talk about it to a guy you just met then alright, but don't keep it to yourself. It's not healthy."

"I was gonna tell the whole group...just waiting until we're all awake." Riku said.

"Good. Friends are pretty handy when your own hands aren't enough." Thaeon admitted, and then started stretching his arms and legs, "I feel like having more than a simple jog, how far is this beach?"

"It goes a long way...good for endurance once you've gone up and down a few dozen times." Riku stated, "I suppose a race wouldn't hurt now would it?"

"Go easy on me then, I haven't raced in years." Thaeon stated when he stopped stretching and fell into a runner's starting stance.

"Please...I was in for a few minutes myself," Riku pointed out, remembering the time he was in the Realm of Darkness before coming to Castle Oblivion, "You should be a track star from all the running you probably had to do."

"Let's find out." With that the two young men dashed across the beach. Riku had a homefield advantage but Thaeon managed to keep on his heels while the sun kept rising. The two of them raced back and forth on the beach with Riku edging out by one bout though it was only by great effort. Thaeon wasn't quite as fast as Riku or used to running in sand, but had a strong amount of endurance to where he outpaced Riku in a few races and then unchained himself at the end of the length. Riku couldn't help but notice that Thaeon always seemed to run more lightly when he did.

"Not that it matters, but you can use gravity spells?" Riku saw Thaeon's face shift into what he caught on to be false denial that quickly changed into a small grin.

"You caught on," Thaeon stated as he sat on the sand, "Yeah...I got ticked with the sand so I gave my feet some bounce.

"Pardon?"

"Bounce. Just like you said, I used a gravity spell to lightly push my feet off the ground on each step so the sand wouldn't slow me down as much." Thaeon explained while massaging his foot, "That and increasing my speed when I went all out...didn't do much for the soreness though..."

"All that and I still beat you? Doesn't seem right somehow." Riku said pretending to feel bad and then summoned Way to Dawn to lean on it, "Mind showing me what else you can do?"

"I aim to please." Thaeon said as he sat back up and summoned what Riku guessed to be his own keyblade, "Let's keep it light though, no maiming or horrible injuries."

"Sounds fair." Riku didn't intend for an all out fight, he was satisfied from yesturday's ordeal. But he dwelt on a latent thought that Taran, Aqua and Thaeon were the only trained keyblade wielders other than himself, Mickey and Sora that he had seen since he was a child. He wanted to test himself, not for power, but to gauge himself. Judging from his opponant's focus and subtle eagerity, Riku figured the man needed to cross blades with something other than a heartless so this session would be of mutual benefit.

* * *

_**Main Island, Reshir Summer Estate**_

It hadn't taken long for Aqua to find the Summer Estate, she had an intuite direction this world. She chuckled remembering how this supposed direction would turn off and on during her travels twelve years ago. It always like to take Aqua on paths it believed she should be traveling instead of the one's she had set for herself.

For better or worse, she was glad she had it.

Kairi was still asleep when Aqua had left the estate while Ansem had gone out to explore the island and promised to find the Estate. Apparently, amnesia did little to snuff the curiosity inherent within the scientific sage. As for Aqua, she was just glad for everyone gathered on this world. By coincidence or chance, they had all been brought here together for a purpose. Maybe comforting a young boy who's world had just been destroyed wasn't one of them, but it did not matter, they had done it and were somehow...drawn to each as a result.

"My lady," Taran politely greeted when he opened the door for her, "Pleasure to have you grace us." Aqua found it funny that the boy was so chivalrous, it almost reminded him of Terra when he was Taran's age. She just hoped that he wouldn't have the same fate. While he nodded and went outside to apparently practice with his keyblade, Aqua continued inside and smelt someone cooking. It smelt much more simple than the entree that Thaeon had made yesturday but it still smelt inviting.

"Sora." Aqua sat herself down across from the relaxed brunnette when she saw him, "Sleep well?"

"Never don't," Sora said though she noted that his sleep last night wasn't quite as restful as he asserted, "You ma'am?"

"Just Aqua and...yes, best I've had for a long time." Aqua slightly shuddered to recall those sleepless hours in the Realm of Darkness where even a five minute nap invited an unpleasant death, "I have you to thank for that...Sora."

"Couldn't have done it without Riku or Kairi." Aqua admired that he still held true to the bonds of his friends, "Besides...why not?" That was when Pazu walked into the living room and placed a plate in front of Sora and Aqua filled with eggs,

"Enjoy!" Pazu said while Sora starting eating away at his plate while Aqua ate at a slower pace. She couldn't imagine herself doing this twelve years ago but she couldn't help tasting every bite of this above average breakfast. She tried very hard to use this taste to forget the unspeakables that she had been forced to survive on in the Realm of Darkness.

"Breakfast at Riku's expense!" Sora cheered after devouring his last bite while Aqua was only halfway through her's. She found it charmingly nice that Pazu was preparing plates for everyone else and slightly chuckled to herself when she caught Sora's words and realized that a small feud might emerge.

Boys.

Ventus and Terra...were exactly the same. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the conversation about Pazu's world and to something that Pazu's father had encountered on the edge of his world.

"Pazu...could I...see your father's photos again?" Aqua asked carefully, aware of the shadow that still followed the young boy despite his brave demeanor and face.

"Of course." Pazu brought out the satchel from yesturday and carefully pulled out the photoes. "Just put em back when your done." Though he was light about it, Sora and Aqua both knew what these pictures meant to the boy. Mementos of a father now passed...treasured memories from a world that he had seen destroyed.

"This is..." Sora focused on the picture of the armored knight riding a glider. The structure of the knight's gold armor sparked a memory in the young keyblade wielder. _"You are not the one I chose..." _Yep, the resemblance could be seen by Sora even if the picture was black and white.

"You've seen this person before?" Aqua asked while the memory started to return to Sora. A knight in armor kneeling down, accusing him of being Xehanort and viciously attacking him.

"Yeah...he attacked me." Sora was still uneasy about recalling the armored knight he fought a year ago. The knight's skills and power were such that Sora dreaded what would happen if the knight had wanted a full fight to the finish. Still, he knew that it wasn't personal, "Don't worry, he just thought I was Xehanort."

"Xehanort?" Sora could tell that Aqua likely knew Xehanort just from her face, "He's still..."

"You knew him?" Sora asked, sensing somehow that the name was a sensitive subject for Aqua.

"Someone say something about Xehanort?" Sora turned to see that a tired Riku and Thaeon had just returned from a very vigourous jog and perhaps more since Sora could notice several brushes on the two of them.

"...I know that name." Ansem stated as if a memory was starting to come to his mind, "I don't know how but it's utterance fills my heart...with rage." Aqua couldn't help but sense a strong amount of tension build in the room. Pazu, Ansem, and for some reason, Thaeon all seemed to excude strong amounts of tension.

"He's gone." Sora said, thankfully deflecting the tension in the room, "I don't know what happened in Radiant Garden but Xehanort...lost his heart to darkness and became a heartless and a nobody."

"Sora took care of the heartless two years ago." Riku affirmed, but Sora noticed a small change in Riku's demeanor when he mentioned the heartless, did something happen to him last night as well? "And we all teamed up to take down the nobody, so Xehanort's gone." But even as Riku spoke, Sora couldn't help but feel like he missed something. He wasn't lying, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas of Organization XIII had been defeated by him and Riku but...

"Kairi?" Sora stood up when the young girl walked in and sat down next to him. Aqua noted her appearance, sensing that her nightmare had left a more lingering impact than previously seen.

"I didn't sleep to well, I'm fine though." Kairi assured Sora though both and most of the people in the room weren't too convinced.

"If we are to know whom we face...it would be best to pool all of our knowledge together." Ansem stated to those gathered, "I assume that you were a past aquitance of Xehanort?"

"He's the one who threw me into that nightmare." Thaeon with a tone that barely failed to mask a great amount of anger, apparently he had been forced into the realm of darkness while Aqua had...in a way...chosen her fate. It did nothing to lessen the dread of the horrors she encountered but, it gave her a sense of relation to whatever anger this boy felt. Whatever happened, Xehanort was the root of it.

"I'm...I'm not sure..." Aqua started in response to Ansem's question after Sora and Riku explained their encounters, "I sensed Xehanort's presence within my friend...but it was different. The Xehanort I knew was an old friend of my master's and a keyblade master of darkness-"

"Keyblade master?" Thaeon sat back and let out a loud laugh, "Then it is true."

"Xehanort?" Everyone turned to see that Taran had reentered the estate fresh from an exercise, "I remember!"

"Remember what?" Riku asked, unsure if the boy knew anything about the Xehanort he was thinking about.

"One night I was at Master Yen Sid's tower." Taran explained to the group as they listened carefully, "I overheard him and my master discuss something about Xehanort. It had to do with someone named Terra and darkness. From what I gathered...Xehanort...the one you knew...used Terra's darkness to possess and overtake his body."

"And then I-" Aqua hesitated for a moment, but continued, "I let him live...I allowed him back into the Garden-"

"Where everything he did was done to make everyone else's life a living hell." Thaeon finished with a palm over his face, "Oh and good job with the memory lock on his keyblade...he apparently found a way around it!" He said, slamming his fist into a table. Riku was just hoping that the table wasn't cracked.

"Enough Tobias!" Ansem shouted, slamming his palm onto the same table, "There are none who can foresee every consequence of their actions. But Aqua acted for the sake of a friend...possesed or not."

"Still remains that if she hadn't done it-"

"Would you have not done the same for Carrie or Myde?" Riku noted how Thaeon's form shook even more, the mentioned names were tied to the pain of his past. Based on Ansem's own mannerisms, it appeared that he himself did not realize why he had said the names, but Thaeon's glare softened into an regretful visage. Riku even thought he saw the glint of a tear but the young man's face didn't seem like it would allow for that.

"I apologize, Aqua." Aqua still stared at her own feet, but she nodded, Riku sensed no ill will from her as Thaeon turned to Ansem, "You remember?"

"I acted on an echo...my memories are no longer being destroyed but..." Ansem soothed his brow trying to recall something more from his close yet distant past. "My elder mind is unable to recover as quickly as Sora had."

"Sound's like that amnesia won't last long, Ansem." Riku noted, remembering when he had lost his memory of Sora when he worked for Ansem, "Whatever's the case, we've gotta get to Yen Sid."

"That's Master Yen Sid! Though Riku is correct." Taran said, "My Star Shard allows they who hold it to travel through the lanes between without succumbing to the darkness within them."

"I've seen it used before. Will it fit more than one person?" Aqua could vaguely remember a small friend using the shard to transport her and...Ventus to a mysterious tower.

"So long as I remember where I'm going. And a true warrior never forgets." Taran confidently boasted and then stopped, "Which way was the beach?" Riku wasn't surprised somehow and was about to answer when he smelt a strong source of nervous fearful tension leave while another increased.

"Where's Kairi?" Riku's eyebrow raised at Sora's inquiry when he looked over to where Kairi should have been sitting, only to see that she was gone. "Something's wrong with her..."

"She didn't tell you..." Sora turned and looked at Aqua while she finished, "She had a nightmare...about Xehanort."

"What-" Sora's eyes looked like they widened with realization, causing him to dash out of the front door of the estate before anyone could stop or notice what he was doing.

"Sir Sora!" Taran turned to follow Sora but Riku tugged the back of his tunic and caused the boy to fall on his butt.

"Give him a headstart...it'll be good for her." Riku said to Taran while he got up with Riku's and Gurgi's help, "Why is Kairi having a nightmare about Xehanort?"

"Maybe Xehanort did something to her when she was a kid." Aqua suggested, feeling slightly more guilty as the thought came to mind, "That might be why she left her world and came to this island."

"But she doesn't remember anything about it." Riku brought up, remembering and slightly regretting when he used to egg her on questions about other worlds which would cause her to cry for some reason. After that, he stopped directly asking her and waited until her memory returned to her naturally.

"Precisely, a memory may resurface in a number of ways." Ansem stated, "An object, a word, a phrase, even a dream..."

"In that case, let's make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Thaeon suggested, "If Sora can't do it." Thaeon ran out first followed by Taran and Aqua, but Riku stopped when he saw that Ansem wasn't following.

"Forgive me...it seems that I've yet to recover as you and Aqua have." Ansem confessed as he wearingly set himself in a chair, "You go on ahead, I just...need to recover my strength." Riku mentally punched himself in the head for overlooking that Ansem was still an old man and therefore shouldn't be pushed as hard.

"Pazu...stay with him." Riku told the young boy, "If anything happens, go the mayor's house and say your Kairi's friend."

"You can count on me boss." Pazu gave a thumbs up while Riku ran off to follow after the others, confident that Pazu would look after Ansem well.

* * *

**Paradise beyond Oblivion**

She was on an island. She had been here before, but could not remember when or why. The sound of the waves soothed her ears with the melody of the ocean. She took off the hood of her cloak, fully allowing her eyes to take in the sight of the wide ocean that she had appeared in. She didn't know how she got there, but it did not matter, it felt like home. She carefully walked over to the shore and picked up a small sea shell that had been washed ashore. It was a very small shell and the girl didn't know why she was fascinated by it, but she studied it in her fingers as though it mesmirized her.

That was when her assailant appeared, an orb of destruction in his hand. The last thing she saw was the orb flashing out towards her before all faded to black.

* * *

_**Main Island, Main Beach**_

Sora fortunately didn't have to search to hard to find where Kairi had gone. Her footprints could be seen in the sand, plus, he could see her sitting by the shore. Seeing that she hadn't somehow gone where he couldn't follow, he slowly approached her, being careful not to scare her into thinking he was some sort of stalker.

"I'm sorry..." Kairi said when Sora sat down next to her. Sora saw that her knees were hugged into her chest, bringing his doubts down to less than three percent.

"What for?" This wasn't like Kairi, why she apologize for running outside? This all but settled the one percent of his mind that said that he was overreacting, "Let's just head back and-"

"I'm burdening you." Kairi said, turning back towards the sea, "It's what I do to everyone I've met...everyone I know."

"Alright...tell me what's wrong and please...tell me the truth." Sora placed his hands on Kairi's shoulders and could feel a nervous twitch in his foot as his blue eyes stared into hers, "And no...you're my friend...friends always lean on each other's shoulder...I know I've leaned on yours...remember?"

"I heard...him." She said in a suddenly smaller voice.

"Who?" Sora nearly demanded as he just watched Kairi struggle with words...something that he had known she rarely did.

"Xe..." Sora already had an idea as to who had been haunting Kairi's dreams, but waited for her to finish, "Xehanort..."

"Why can't he leave us alone..." Sora thought as Kairi's breathing looked like it was becoming heavier.

"I've had nightmares about him for the past three months...they're all horrible." Kairi admitted, "And they feel so real...I want so badly to wake up but...it feels like he isn't letting me."

"Kairi..."

"I know he's gone...but he did something to me." Somewhere in his heart, a beast called for Xehanort's blood, "I can't remember but...I can still feel his hand on my heart." A thousand more beasts joined the first as Sora studied the increasing fear on his friend's face, "He whispers to me...he tells me that I'm just some doll to be used...that everyone who tries to protect me will die...and I've seen him do it and couldn't do anything to stop him!"

"What you feel right now...there's nothing to be ashamed of." Sora said while Kairi calmed down, "Nobody can do anything by themselves...not even me or Riku. You've helped us plenty of times and even today...you helped save our world and saved all of our friends and family from darkness." Kairi's face told that she disagreed with Sora's claims but he kept going, "Dreams just tell us what we're really afraid of. But I can't say it enough Kairi...there's nothing bad about having friends...in fact, that's the only reason why me and Riku seem so strong." He thought back and knew for certain that he couldn't have gone anywhere without any of the friends he met. From Leon all the way to Tron, he couldn't have done anything with their help, "And there's one friend whose always given me so much strength...even when it's too dark to see where I'm walking.

"Me?" To this day, Sora still remembered when he was a heartless. Plunged into darkness without a way to return, until he heard a voice that called him back to the light, Kairi's voice. "You mean it?" Sora nodded with a simple but genuine smile which she followed as she she lightly kissed the boy on his check and embraced him. Sora was understandly caught off guard by Kairi's action, but he nontheless returned her hug.

"That kid makes it look too easy." Riku stated with a smirk while he and the others looked at the couple from a short distance.

"How was he able to calm her so well?" a perplexed Taran asked to Thaeon's apparent mild annoyance.

"You'll find out someday child." Aqua said while Gurgi mumbled something about a babble-girl which caused Taran to start trying to grab him.

"It starts with L and ends with E." Thaeon innocently said to Riku's amusement and Taran's further confusion while Sora led Kairi towards the others.

"Sorry to worry everyone." Kairi said, but was relieved when everyone dismissed such a claim.

"Riku?" Sora saw that sharpened look on Riku's face, the same one he gave whenever the heartless appeared and the meteor shower rained through the night sky.

"Something's wrong." Riku stated while everyone else started to pick up a similar vibe. Aqua's smile dissappeered, Thaeon shuffled into what was likely a combat stance, Taran grew nervous as Gurgi tried to ask what was wrong and Kairi started to frantically look around. Sora picked up on these reactions and immediately drew his Kingdom Key.

"Heartless?" Sora asked while the other keyblade wielders followed suit and felt the sense of uncoming dread mist around them.

"No...smells worse." Suddenly, they heard a frantic scream and turned back towards the beach to see a black haired girl in a black cloak get tossed onto the sand. As they started running to this downed person, they noticed a similarly cloaked figure phase into existance above the black haired girl and looked from the approaching group to the cloaked girl lying in the sand before it.

"Leave her alone!" Kairi yelled as she dived after this hooded stalker. When she swung **Destiny's Embrace** however, it seemed as though she had phased through the figure and nearly fell forward. She turned around and saw the figure reappear just in front of the shore as the others came to her side with their keyblades ready.

"No way! We already took care of them!" Sora yelled as the figure brandished a pair of ethereal blades of cold energy that he held with black hilts emitting electricity. Aqua's eyes went wide as if a tormenting memory had just crashed into her thoughts.

"Ah oh! Trouble! Good bye!" So focused was everyone on this figure's appearance and threat that they didn't even notice Gurgi start to run back to the estate. Even if they had, they might not have blamed him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Fifty bucks on the mysterious figure!**

**As you'll already notice, I'm crossing into some dark territory as of this chapter but I'm sure you'll all sleep well.**

**What?**


	7. Strike: The Pace Quickens

**Copyright**

Thaeonblade: Say it.

Darth Bane: **Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix, Disney, Buena Media Studios, and Tetsuya Nomura. This is a fictional tale based on a fan's interpretation and should not be seen as anything less or more. Was that all?**

Thaeonblade: You're really tall.

Darth Bane: What do you expect from being two meters in height?

Thaeonblade: The Rule of Two sucks though.

*Darth Bane roars and draws lightsaber*

scared Thaeonblade: I'm suddenly afraid of you... *teleports into a forest*

Thaeonblade: Ha! Now you'll have to search through the forest to find me!"

Darth Bane: I am a sith lord...we do not fight in a forest...

relaxed Thaeonblade: Well guess I'm safe-

Darth Bane: WE DESTROY THE FOREST! *Unleashes force storm that destroys forest*

very still Thaeonblade: Now I'm really afraid of you.

* * *

**_Main Island_**

"Mystery, the darkness weaved in his black cloak," Sora heard Thaeon say, "The figure stands threatening ready to revoke. Shall we wonder of whom we now face? Or cease our questions and simply give chase?"

"Did you really make that up on the spot?" Thaeon shrugged his left shoulder as Sora refocused on the stranger confronting them. His robes were an exact replica of the uniform of Organization XIII but never had Sora encountered a figure wielding the blue energy swords that blazed in the stranger's hands, "Could it really be them?" The Organization should have been destroyed, yet here was an apparent survivor here on the beach of Destiny Islands.

"Who?" Aqua asked, seemingly perplexed that Sora and Riku had encountered someone like this figure. Though Sora had an idea that Aqua's encounter must have been different from theirs.

"Organization 13. He's wearing their robes." Riku explained as the wielders felt the figure's unseen gaze move from opponent to opponent. Aqua remained solemn, holding **Master Keeper** steady, the two of them had faced once before but this time, she wouldn't be caught off guard. Thaeon nervously tapped his fingers on **Glimmer Endure's** hilt but was otherwise unnerved. Taran's chest heaved in and out, as if air circulation was becoming difficult in this being's presence. Riku seemed cold and uncaring on the outside, but inward his senses had warning signs all over his mind. Sora was uncertain but glared down this figure, daring him to take a step towards Kairi who had knelt down to check on the black haired girl she attacked the robbed stalker to save.

"What?" Sora muttered as Riku was pulled from the line by the energy chain that latched to his chest and thrown into the air. The figure vanished and appeared in front of the off-guard Riku and slammed an x-shaped energy strike into the silvered haired boy's head. "Riku!" Sora shouted as he rushed over and caught his friend, and barely managed to block the assailant's ethereal blade before Thaeon attacked the assailant in the exposed side. Before the attack could connect, the assailant phased through Thaeon and ran straight for where Kairi was holding up the unconscious girl.

"All of you get back!" Aqua cried as she swung her light lengthened blade at the assailant. The cloaked figure fell back to avoid the blow and flipped to land on his armored boots and proceeded to expertly avoid Aqua's spinning strikes despite the increasing length of her keyblade, "Get the girl out of here!" She told the others as the figure leapt over another attack and dived down after Aqua who cartwheeled to the right to avoid the figure's x-shaped energy strike.

"Hang on! We'll fight too." Seeing that this guy was giving Aqua trouble, Sora jumped up to attack the figure as it landed. The figure spun out of harm's way and would have struck Sora in his back if Riku hadn't appeared to block the blade in the nick of time. Sora performed a backward somersault to attack the figure but it avoided Sora's keyblade and shuffled back into it's stance. Wielding it's two ethereal blades in reverse grip like some odd clock.

"Boys..." Aqua thought as the figure remained unmoving, once more daring the wielders to make the first move. This figure was too dangerous to rashly attack it, a lesson she had learned all too well long ago. But with these four boys, they were strong, but they had no idea about what this Mysterious Figure was capable of.

"Five against one are good odds, ma'am." Taran suggested as everyone readied themselves. Kairi grabbed the girl and hurled her over her shoulders, Sora turned and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Be careful." She mouthed as she made off with the girl. The figure charged at the keyblade wielders, but as they prepared to strike, the figure phased through them and made an energy charge for Kairi. The charge was beaten back by the reflect orb that Aqua created behind Kairi while Thaeon's thunder strike forced it off course when it tried to go around the barrier. Seemingly frustrated, the figure jumped over the wielder's and fired an x-shaped blast at the retreating princess. This time, Thaeon jumped in it's path and used both his keyblade and the Paladin to stop the attack.

"No you don't!" Sora yelled as he jumped over Thaeon, braced off of the Paladin and made a lunging strike at the Figure. The assailant hopped back but Sora's keyblade gave off a mass of energy when it struck the island sand that forced the assailant into the air. The figure came down on Sora with a double slash which was blocked by Taran's blade. The keyblade gave off a heated glow that seemed to burn into the energy of the assailant's blades until the assailant vanished before Riku could slash him.

The keyblade wielders formed into a small circle, backs to each other as they surveyed the beach for any sign of the unknown figure. Noticing Riku's head trauma, Aqua immediately cast a curaga that healed him and everyone else. That was when the energy chain appeared and pulled Aqua from the circle while a pair of seemingly sentient blades proceeded to deliver a barrage of blows that threw Aqua onto the ground.

"Aqua!" Riku cried as the keyblade master created a reflect orb around her that protected her from lasers which fired from orbs that appeared from thin air. "The hell?" As the orbs dispelled, Sora cast a cure spell to heal Aqua while the figure reappeared, except something was scaringly different this time.

There were four more robed figures flanking it.

"Where did-" All of the figures vanished as soon as they appeared and each one proceeded to attack each of the keyblade wielders.

Sora went on the offensive and elbowed the figure that attacked him. He then hurled the figure over his head and flipped up to attack his foe while he was off-center. Only to realize that the figure was falling down upon him with both blades ready to strike. Sora grumbled as he brought up **Kingdom Key** to block the blades and shuffled to the side as soon as he landed.

Riku clashed offense with offense, countering and dodging each of the assailant's moves while he thought of a plan. The assailant stopped and seemed to be charging up energy which Riku took advantage of to finally make a strike. Unfortunately, four pillars of fire formed around the assailant which forced Riku to have to avoid them along with the assailant's strikes. He saw an opening and struck, but realized at the last minute that it was a feint and was rewarded with several strikes to the side of his head.

"This fiend! What is he?" Taran cried as he struggled to avoid the quick strikes his clone threw at him. It then leapt back and fired an x-shaped blast which he countered with a Firaga flare that pushed against the blast until the figure's blast overcame the flare and exploded creating a large screen of smoke that obscured all vision. Therefore, when Taran dispelled the screen with a silent Aerora spell, the currents were only able to partially protect him from the continued onslaught of his clone.

"Fight now! Speculate later!" Thaeon suggested as he barely managed to weave through the strikes of the increasingly fast clone. He slammed his fist into the sand to launch the clone into the air and threw his keyblade to finish it. Only for another cloaked figure to appear, grab the keyblade and throw it back at Thaeon. As he caught it, one of the figures stunned him with a kick to his lower back at the same time that another kicked him in his chest and would have slashed through his body and chest if the paladin hadn't appeared to block the blows and give Thaeon an opening to spin attack his assailants. The attack managed to push them back, but they stood up as if nothing had happened, "Damn! His doppelgangers can also multiply!" Thaeon yelled to the others.

"Forgot about that." Aqua said as she cartwheeled between the vicious attacks from the three doppelgangers assailing her. Fortunately, she remembered enough about this figure to be able to avoid it's surges of energy and when each clone combined weapons. But she could feel the energy blades rip through fabric and one strike scratched the skin of her chest. She released a surge of fire that spun around her and seemingly dispelled the doppelgangers. But one of them had survived and summoned six more clones in place of the ones that were dispelled. This time, her spellweaver sync with **Master Keeper** was just barely managing to avoid the really damaging blows from the assailant.

"We can't give up!" Sora encouraged despite being in the middle of four doppelgangers trying to kill him. His reflexes and Aeroga had managed to keep most attacks from hitting...which was good even if the attacks that hit him would've put Saix's blows to shame. Tired of being on the defensive, he summoned a ring of fire that spun around him, apparently dispelling the clones and giving Sora a moment to breath, "Try attacks that get him in an area!"

"What?" In the chaos of their struggles, the others could barely hear what Sora was saying. Riku didn't blame them, everyone was starting to tire in one way or another. Taran had clearly never fought a foe of this strength and was barely able to hold on to his keyblade after defending from so many attacks. Thaeon and his Paladin summon utilized a back to back defense to keep up with the two...now four clones attacking him with minimal success. As for Riku, he was getting dizzy from being slashed across the head so many times, maybe it was because the figure was using the flat end of the blades but either way, this had to end.

"Use moves that target an area instead of an object." Riku clarified to the others. "He's too fast to try and be precise."

"Thunder!" Aqua shouted and multiple lightning bolts struck from midair and dispelled several of the clones.

"Fire!" Sora cried as he went throughout the multiplying masses, a surge of fire flying around him as he dispelled more of the doppelgangers.

"Going up!" Thaeon roared as he slammed his keyblade into the ground, causing the ground beneath the clones to erupt and push them into the air, "And back down!" Thaeon slashed up, causing the Assailants to slam back into the ground. With the real one now trapped on the ground from increased gravity, Riku jumped up and to the side, firing a barrage of dark firaga blasts as he went. While they weren't as powerful as a year ago, they still managed some impact on the figure, affirming that he wasn't a being of native darkness.

"**Chant 13: Chain of the patient!**" an exhausted Taran cried as the keychain on his blade lengthened and enlarged as it shot out and wrapped around the figure's arm. "Now!"

"Got ya now!" As Riku and Sora moved in to finish off the apparently beaten assailant, they felt as though they were moving slower as they came closer to the figure. "What!" The assailant summoned a blade and cut off the chain in normal motion as Sora and Riku felt themselves stop. It took its time with each step, swinging its blades as it approached the young wielders. It started first with Riku, bring down both blades across the right side of Riku's face and shoulder.

"Riku!" Sora cried as time began to flow normally and Riku flew back across the air. Enraged, Sora fired a Blizzaga blast that encased the figure into a great block of ice. He turned to where Riku had gone and breathed when he saw that Aqua had just healed him even though he still seemed to wince on the affected shoulder. Sora turned back to find that the figure was missing from within the block-

"Get down!" Thaeon leapt onto Sora's back and kicked him down in time to keep the figure's joined blades from slicing through his skull. The Paladin appeared to grab the Figure's head and slung him around to where Thaeon was prepared to slug him like a batter. The figure broke his double-edged sword back into two and sliced through the armor's forearm, allowing it to avoid Thaeon's blow and stab through the young man's side before vanishing and reappearing next to Aqua.

"Thaeon!" Sora wasted no time and cast a Cure spell to heal Thaeon's critical injury while Aqua cartwheeled away from the Figure before her keyblade was seemingly dropped, only for it to levitate around Aqua to strike the figure as she dodged the figure's fast attacks. Then it vanished as Aqua counterattacked. Everyone stood on alert, waiting for this marauder to make it's next move.

That was when hundreds of glowing black orbs appeared and proceeded to fire mercilessly into the heroes.

As the wielders weaved and dodged the black beams of cold energy, another robed small figure watched from the shadows of a tree. He watched without any concern as the weilders struggled against this mysterious figure while it's orbs continued to rain beams of death. He found it very amusing that they were faced with the dilemna of avoiding either the blades or the orbs since none except maybe the woman had the skill to dodge both. None of them were strangers to combat, that was clear from the level, capacity, and versatility of magic that all of them used to varying degrees though his money was still on the figure with the energy swords.

The observer knew that not only could he hold his own with competition, but set a pace that will make the others hustle. But he didn't feel the need to directly confront either of the heated combatents just yet. The figure with the energy blades was likely the attack hound of a certain master who'd originated from these islands and it wasn't a hard guess as to who the two boys were. But he was surprised to see not only Master Aqua and that brat from Radiant Garden, but also the King's pupil on these islands. It was rather funny that the pampered king saw fit to send this poorly chosen pig-boy as his delivery boy, based on how he was holding up the least out of the "heroes", his training obviously left much to be desired.

As the brown haired boy, Aqua and the Garden brat tried to double team the mysterious figure while the silver-haired boy dragged the King's now-stunned and battered pupil out of danger, the observer used one of his long ears to wipe his eyes. When he was done, the figure had clamped his blades across the radiant brat's chest and sent him flying across the beach while a doppelganger managed to blow away Aqua with a vortex of air before the brown-haired boy slashed through it. Folding his floppy ears back under his hood, the observer yawned as an ink black portal appeared in front of him. Not bothering with a last look at the battle, he departed from the Destiny Islands as silently as when he first came.

Back on the sands of the Destiny Islands, Aqua shuffled her feet and cartwheeled over a series of slashes that she knew she could not afford to connect. She may be a master, but she knew her own limits. She was what her master described as a Glass Cannon. Her spellpower was her strongest point with her combat attack ability having increased from years in the Realm of Darkness, but her greatest weakness, a threshold lack of endurance had only been minimally dealt with. As she was, she could hardly take another hit from this figure since she'd yet to fully recover from her time in the Realm and not just the physical problems.

Fortunately, Sora and the other young men were able to cover for her weakness due to their ability to coordinate through instinct. With the five together, they were able to cover each other, supplement attacks and buy time for the casting of support spells. Sadly, this team dynamic wore down as the battle progressed. Aqua knew that they were used to fighting powerful opponents, but not someone who could go this long without tiring.

As they stood, Sora and Thaeon were the only ones actively fighting along with Aqua against the Mysterious Figure while Riku seemed momentarily focused on making sure the Figure didn't kill Taran while he was collapsed and beaten to his limit. Even then, She saw that Sora and Thaeon were bound to give out soon and she'd yet to recharge her heal spells due to the energy she had expended from all the magic she'd cast throughout the battle.

Probably realizing that this was going nowhere, Aqua was surprised when Thaeon positioned the Paladin in front of him to take a blow from the Figure's blade. But instead of attacking, Thaeon threw his keyblade at Sora and side stepped another attack. Aqua saw Sora catch the keyblade and realized what the plan was. She vanished from normal view and appeared behind the figure, using her magic ability to increase her speed and leave afterimages in her wake to confuse the figure. The Paladin had also taken the liberty of head on attacking the Figure despite the attacks it would recieve, which was likely the point.

As Aqua swiftly clashed Master Keeper with the Figure, who'd managed to follow up on each blow despite the afterimages, she looked in the corner of her eye to see Sora leap up to join the fight.

Wielding a keyblade in each hand with another floating behind Sora's left shoulder.

Aqua was amazed as the young keyblade wielder attacked the Figure in a blazing display of sync blade and duel-wielding that her master had only told her of. She knew that wielding more than one keyblade at once was normally difficult and was only achieved after many years of training and developing a personal bond with whoever's keyblade you were using, but Sora was managing this feat after having known the wielder of one of his keyblades for a day.

Third keyblade...was vaguely familiar to Aqua somehow.

Now it seemed as though the battle was in their favor. Between the Paladin constantly blocking or absorbing the Figure's attacks, Sora's relentless three-blade strike and Aqua's own ghost drive, Aqua had actually managed to hit the Figure a few times. It was after another successful hit that Aqua realized that the Figure's attacks were somehow slowed, she sensed that a gravity spell had been used on their opponant. As the combatants brought their battle to the sands of the beach, Aqua looked closely to see that the Paladin was also acting as a magic conduit. She smirked at this tactic, not only was Thaeon using the Paladin as a defensive barrier for her and Sora but the young man was also channeling his spells through the armor to further hinder the mysterious figure.

But at the same time, she sensed both her own, Thaeon and Sora's energy levels weaken. Whatever abilities they were using, they couldn't be sustained for long and would eventually run out.

They had to finish this.

Aqua took inititiative, firing a Fira bolt at the figure after she and Sora had backed off from the figure. As she expected, the Figure swerved to allow the bolt to pass. Aqua watched as the bolt enlarged and bloomed into an explosion that encompassed the figure. Sora ran in for the kill, not waiting until the smoke had dissipated because when the Figure leapt down to meet Sora's charge, the cloaked foe was surprised by charged black energy attack from Riku that it was forced to evade. As the figure was blocked from retaliation by the Paladin, Sora leapt up and began his assault on the still slowed assailant. Aqua swiftly moved closer as Sora brought both of his blades across the Figure's chest and the third keyblade slung around Sora to deliver a series of glowing slashes before Sora slashed this keyblades on the cloaked figure's shoulders. The attack sent him flying down to Riku, who fired a large dark fira that the Figure barely countered with an X-shaped blast.

Sensing a build-up, Aqua moved in as a large gravitional shift threw the Figure onto the sand. It stood up, but was kept in place by Thaeon's spell and a **Chain of the Patient** created from the battered but still conscious Taran lying on the beach. Aqua vanished from view, only reemerging to attack the figure in a circular attack pattern, stabbing her opponant before vanishing and then repeating until she had created a full circle of light around the Figure. She erected a barrier around the Figure and watched as her attacks created a powerful, sweeping shockwave that engulfed the Figure.

When she landed back on the ground, Aqua had to mildly struggle to stay on her feet. Just across from where the figure used to be, Sora's extra keyblade had vanished while Thaeon's was in the hands of it's master, keeping him from collapsing from apparent exhaustion. Sora and Riku were helping each other stay on their feet and Taran had dizzingly gotten back up despite his injured state.

All in all, the boys had done well. Now she saw for herself why Ansem had spoken so fondly of Sora in the ROD (Realm of Darkness), true he had little to no instruction concerning the keyblade. But he found his own strength and somehow, that strength had been passed on to the rest of the group.

Aqua sensed that Kairi had managed to get the girl she saved back to the Estate and then had Ansem and Pazu to keep them from getting caught in the crossfire. As much as another blade would have helped them, Aqua had a feeling that her presence may have made things worse then they were. Apart from her inexperience, the Figure was specifically targeting her while she was still here. Sora would've taken more reckless risks to protect her and that would've ended badly.

Just as she was about to suggest leaving the beach, she saw that everyone was looking past her at something that made them re-summon their blades despite their exhaustion.

She turned to where the boy's faced and was stunned.

The Figure stood, unharmed and silently clapping his hands without a sound. Aqua couldn't tell if the man was mocking them or had been truly impressed. Whatever the case, Aqua couldn't let it get to the boys.

The figure appeared before Aqua, who tiredly stared back, too tired to strike but too brave to yield. It phased backwards before it drew out his swords once more. Aqua shifted her feet in the sand to make a last sand. The figure relaxed it's stance and sheathed it's blades before it faded and vanished completely, leaving the young keyblade master to tend to the young men who remained wounded and battered from this experiance and to realize a harsh fact.

It wouldn't be easier from here.

* * *

**_Mayor's House, Main Island_**

The Mayor of Destiny Islands wasn't an imposing man. That was why people liked him, he made the rules in town and they respected themselves and him enough to follow them within reason. He'd been mayor for at least twelve years and intended to retire from the job soon, let newblood take over the job.

Heaven knew he needed the break.

Between things that no mayor had likely ever since and the daughter he had brought upon himself to raise, the mayor easily looked ten years older than he actually was. Now, another year of stress was added from not recieving a call from his daughter. She was supposed to call an hour after she met up with Sora and the others...

That was two hours ago.

Finally, a loud knock came to the door of his home and Mayor Verburgt knew instantly who it was. He stormed over to the door and opened it.

"Kairi! Where have you-" The mayor halted his prepared upbraidal when he noticed the cloaked girl that Kairi was carrying, "Is she alright?" He gave a quick glance to the young boy and Sr. Lee but focused on his daughter.

"She's knocked out but we have to help her!" Kairi cried, the mayor could tell that something else was bothering his adopted daughter, but for now this girl needed help.

"Alright, set her in the guest room, I'll get the first aid kit," He said as he ran to off to find the kit while Kairi carried the girl into the guest room on the side of the house, "And if she gets worse, we go to the hospital!"

"I agree." Kairi answered as she set the girl into the guest bed. "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you...my friends and I will make sure of that." The Mayor listened to his daughter comfort the unconscious girl and let go of his built-up anger. Kairi wasn't an idiot, something serious had happened and in the rush of the moment, she chose to help her friends. A page right out of Sora's book likely.

Kairi waited with the girl until her breathing calmed down. Ansem walked into the room with a damp wash rag and motioned to Kairi. Apprecitive of being given a chance to watch for the other's, Kairi left the girl in Ansem's care and ran into the living room.

To see Aqua carry Sora through the front door.

"Sora! Aqua!" Kairi ran over to the two and helped Sora off of the equally tired Aqua's arms, "What happened?"

"Glad you asked my lady..." A dazzed but still smiling Taran declared as he marched into the house, "It was a glorious battle and accurate summation of our situation..." The pig-boy collapsed into an ungraceful heap as if on fate's cue. Pazu and Gurgi exhanged a look as they pulled the young man into the house.

"Yeah...nice show kid." Riku said as he hobbled after them, carrying a still conscious but dizzy looking Thaeon in with him, "Do you have a bag of ice?"

"I hope, we're not being intrusive..." Aqua smiled but didn't try to hide the pain and exhaustion she felt. It had taken a lot of herself just a cast a light cure spell to allow them to get up and find Kairi's house.

"Not at all, I'll just need to tell daddy-" That was when the Mayor entered from the guest room with Ansem behind him. It took him a good few seconds to look from face to face.

"Sora, Riku and..." The mayor looked almost amused when he saw the number of people crowding into his living room. Most men in his shoes would've gone ballistic believing their daughter had brought home a bad crowd, but the mayor took this in stride, "More friends?"

"Mr. Mayor!" Sora blurted out, the mayor was humored by how he'd been called a name Sora hadn't said since the boy was five, "I can explain-"

"My daughter's always been a popular girl, what can I say?" He gave Sora a pat on his shoulder, Sora grimaced since that was still a sore area but kept a strong face, "So that's dinner for nine...what should I make?"

"Anything with Macedonia seasoning," Thaeon offered, "You guys liked it...right?"

"Stew?" Pazu suggested while accidently tightening Taran's bandage too much and caused the young pig-boy to flinch.

"Surprise us." Riku stated as he caught a bag of ice thrown by Sora without looking.

"Surprise it is." With that, the mayor left for the kitchen and make his daughter's friends their surprise dinner. He had a feeling that they needed to sort somethings out anyway.

"You know what I like," Riku muttered, "The part where we were all hammered into dirt; picked up, batted across the world; slammed against a rock; had the same rock tied to our heels before being dropped to the bottom of an ocean; getting tossed into the air and struck by lightning multiple times, and stomped into the curb just to be safe!" He grit his teeth and placed the ice bag on his head to calm the rush of pain he'd felt, "My head hurts..."

"Who was that guy?" Sora asked in utter bewilderment, his shock from that battle still in his mind.

"It's safe to speculate?" Thaeon asked after stretching out his relocated arm, "Okay then, I say he's an embodiment of cruelty sent to torment and beat up young people like ourselves because he had a sad story at home that he'd rather not deal with."

"Was that supposed to be serious, sir?" Taran asked, breathing more easily due to a low-level spell he had cast on himself.

"Take it as you will, I'm speculating." Thaeon answered the young pupil, "Any of you made someone mad in the past few years?"

"Just the heartless and Organization 13 and they shouldn't be coming around here." Sora answered, "In fact, where did those heartless from earlier come from?"

"It seems that a rift was opened in Darkness' Domain," Ansem theorized, "Through that rift, the heartless came...I saw it with my own eyes..."

"But who opened it?" Riku was now thinking back to his own dream...what Ansem had said about the shadow of people's hearts. Had his shadow beaconed the heartless here?

"A keyblade." The group heard Pazu speak, "It's the same thing that happened in my world. Someone...opened the door to darkness and...they came." Sora saw that Pazu's hands were trembling, the memory of what happened to his world still haunted him and Sora didn't blame him.

"Someone?" Taran asked, apparently offended at the idea that keyblade would purposely be used for such evil, "How would you know-"

"Because the keyblade is the only thing capable of doing so!" Pazu shouted to everyone's surprise, it was as if he'd been backhanded and was biting back at an invisible tormentor, "I remember...the elders used to tell stories about the keyblade...how it opened and locked anything it touched...and brought a thousand years of fire upon our world."

"My master might know," Mickey shot back at the young boy. "Is there a mirror I can use princess?"

"Oh no! You'll just open up another door for the monsters to come through!" Tempers were flairing now...despite his injuries, Taran seemed to have no intention of backing down from Pazu's accusations.

"Hold on Pazu, I have a keyblade and so does Kairi, Taran, Riku, Thaeon and Aqua," Sora offered to Pazu, trying to diffuse the situation, "Does that make us bad people?"

"...Well...you helped me and...you don't feel like a bad person," Pazu now seemed regretful, Sora could tell that he wasn't trying to be hurtful to everyone. This wasn't just angrished lashing out, something Pazu's words seemed to resonate with Sora: _Legend states that the Keyblade saved the worlds while others say that it destroyed them_. "But the keyblade is an accursed weapon of legend! Those who bore it are driven to clash and caused war that nearly destroyed the worlds!"

"The keyblade war!" Aqua said as if she'd realized something, "I see..."

"Even if a keyblade destroyed your world," Taran started, managing to stand up, "That's no reason to judge us on someone else's merit little boy!"

"Boy!" Pazu was riled up now, like his blood had been set on fire from Taran's words, "You're not much older than me at all! Don't think you can boss me around!"

"My head..." Riku muttered, holding his head under the ice bag.

"Boys...fighting won't help us right now." Aqua said to try and diffuse the argument but it was no use.

"Seeing as that you're the reason I lost the star shard, you should be grateful that I haven't given you a piece of my mind!"

"My head's harder than my boss' fists and those fists, they are made of steel!"

"Shut up!" Faster than anyone could see, Riku grabbed the two arguing boys and slammed their heads into each other before throwing them back into their seats, "Headache..." Riku then sat down in his seat, holding his still wounded head.

"You sure you healed Riku?" Sora asked Aqua, some would take Sora's words as accusation. But Aqua saw them for what they were, concern for his friend.

"His head will still feel the trauma from the blows he took," Aqua explained, remembering an similar incident that Terra had gone through when he was fifteen, "But his pain right now is temporary."

"Why didn't I let em hit you Sora?" Riku groaned, though he only did it in good fun and knew Sora woul've done the same for him.

"Because you're my best friend and friend's look out for each other." Sora answered a groaning Riku.

"Sure...you can say that," Riku looked like he would have said more but grabbed his head instead, "Forget it...I'm just...head hurts."

"Are you two going to cooperate or will I have to smack your heads into each other?" The two boys gave each other incriminating looks but once glance back to Riku caused them to agree to ignore each other, "Didn't think so."

"Master alright?" The group heard Gurgi call from the stairs with something over his back, "Gurgi found pretty mirror to contact king with!"

"Isn't the mirror from your room Kairi?" Sora asked to Kairi's surprise and growing annoyance.

"Oh...so you've been in-" Before Riku could finish his tease, he grabbed his head again in apparent agony "Nevermind...head hurts too much..."

"Serves you right!" Sora chided and was rewarded with a smack on the back of the head from a passing Ansem.

"I'll take this," Kairi took the mirror out of Gurgi's grasp with little effort, but the little creature clutched to Kairi's leg. Must to Sora's shock and growing jealosy.

"But master needs mirror!" Gurgi complained.

"Then you should've asked for it!" Kairi chided loudly,

"Gurgi! What did I tell you-" Taran chided as he pulled his friend from the Princess' leg before he did something or saw something that he shouldn't, "I apologize for his behavior, princess, but I would humbly beg the usage of this mirror since...it's already here."

"Alright. Just put it back when you're done and don't break it." Reluctantly, Kairi handed the mirror to Taran. It wasn't that she minded sharing but...like most decent teenage girls her age, she likes to have her privacy respected.

"If you'll all excuse me," Taran excused himself and started walk out but then went back to Kairi, "Which way is the basement?" Pazu let out an amused chuckle as Kairi pointed him in the right direction.

"I'll join you in a moment," Aqua called to Taran as he left to find the basement, "How was the girl?"

"She's in the guest room but she should be alright." Kairi replied to which Aqua nodded, "Sorry...I couldn't help you guys."

"But you did." Aqua refutted, "You saved a life and that enabled us to fight without restraint." Kairi saw that Sora had stopped to see what she and Aqua were talking about but was nudged off to the basement by Riku.

"I guess you're right." Aqua followed after Riku as Kairi stood in the living room, thinking about what Aqua had told her. She sat down on the sofa and stared into her palmed hands. There wasn't a single scratch on them, not from holding her keyblade tightly in those moments of desperation, not from hitting the ground...not even from the blasts she managed to project.

Out of everyone in her home, she was the only one who came out the most unscathed. Why? Why were others always suffering around her and she couldn't so much as help them.

"Feeling left out?" She looked up see Thaeon sitting across from her. "She didn't say that coddle you. We really were fighting for our lives and you saved a life so we wouldn't have to worry about protecting her while fighting."

"I just...I don't want to be put aside." Kairi said, but then she immediately regretted those words. If she had been in the fight then...she would've only gotten in the way, "Nevermind...Aqua's right-"

"Sick of being the lady everyone protects and saves?" Was Thaeon reading her thoughts? In way, it was true. Two years, her friends had struggled for her sake and she was always being left behind for her own safety. She appreciated the care her friends had, but...she wished to return the favor and be beside them instead of behind them, "Though you're pretty competent for damsel in distress..."

"Saving you...I don't know how I did that." In fact, Kairi wasn't sure how she'd done most of the abilities she performed during that night. The barriers, fighting off the Hunter in the Darkness...it was just like her memories from when she was a child. It just...came to her as an ember.

"But you did do it. I owe you one." Kairi couldn't help but smile at Thaeon's words. Whatever happened had happened, in her own way she had saved many lives. Thaeon's, the girl's, everyone on the island...it was a small step towards where she wanted to be. But, with a little help from her friends, she'd make it there. "Now if you'll excuse me...I need a nap." Just like that, the young man lied on his back and fell to sleep.

"Some neighbors saw you the other night." Kairi heard her father state, then she realized that in the rush of everything happening that she had forgotten to tell her father about everything that had happened, "Is there a reason why my sixteen year old daughter was running through the streets in her pajamas?" He asked this question in calm non-accusing manner reminiscent of a detective asking a witness what had transpired. Kairi knew this meant her father wanted to know the truth about what was happening. He knew about the Heartless invasion two years ago, in fact after Sora rescued her from Radiant Garden, she found him in Traverse Town looking for other Destiny Island survivors. When the islands were restored, it was her father who had found her in the Secret Place and brought her home.

"I think I should tell you the full story..." Kairi began as Ansem entered the room. She glanced a brief pleading look at the elder, knowing that she would need his help explaining what had happened two nights ago. Ansem nodded and sat down next to the Mayor, "Remember that really bad storm two years ago?"

* * *

_**Yen Sid's Tower**_

Mickey paced in front of his former master's desk for the 23,582th time at the least. His face displayed a duo of emotions not usually associated with the King of Disney Castle.

Fear and Dread.

It had been four days since he sent his apprentice into the Lanes Between. Mickey still remembered how excited his apprentice was with this mission. In the past year that Mickey had trained the lad, all of their tasks were taken together. Mickey was there to give his pupil a helping hand or advice when they went to areas still infested with heartless left over from the Heartless Plague that Sora ended two years ago. With so much to arrange here at the tower, Mickey couldn't venture out personally and at the advice of Yen Sid, entrusted a Star Shard to his pupil and instructed him to find Sora, Riku and Kairi and bring them to Yen Sid's tower.

What should've been a simple task now had Mickey wondering if he'd sent his apprentice to his death.

"You should remain calm, Mickey." Yen Sid said to his pacing former apprentice, "If anything had happened to your apprentice, we both would have known."

"He must've lost his star shard...I've been trying to contact him but..." Given the circumstances even Minnie would be worried to see Micky this stressed. In truth, he worried about sending off Taran as soon as Yen Sid told him of the destruction of the Ghibli Hills. He had sensed that Taran was flying past it when the world was destroyed and then lost his signal. Mickey immediately feared the worse and even after Yen Sid assured him that the boy was alright, Mickey couldn't help but feel that he saddled the boy with too much responsibility without adequate preparation. Suddenly, he sensed a sensation that caused him to summon his keyblade. He examined the keychain of Light Seeker and found that it was glowing, "Looks like I'm gettin something!"

Taking his leave of his former master, Mickey rushed into the next room until he found a large mirror. He pointed his keyblade at the mirror and recited the chant that would enable him to speak with his apprentice:

_Fade to black I call your name..._

_The mist enshrouds barely tame..._

_You answer with the song of your voice._

_I am relieved that you accept your choice._

_Now let us connect and be alone no more._

_That we fulfill the vows that you and I swore._

**Verse 41! Voice within the Mist!**

A beam of light shoot from the tip of Light Seeker that struck the glass of the mirror. Mickey stood unflinching as the light encompassed the mirror, filling the room with a magnificent luster before it faded out. Mickey smiled when he saw the mirror. For in it, he could now see the visage of his apprentice, who'd likely just finished his chant as Mickey started his. Part of Mickey told the other that it was silly to be so worried about Taran.

He was just glad he was alright.

"Forgive me for taking so long, your majesty." Taran apologized, Mickey waved his hand to dismiss such an apology. If anything, Mickey felt that he owed the young man an apology for sending him into danger so recklessly.

"King Mickey! Your master's the king!" Mickey heard Sora cry in delighted surprise. Mickey always enjoyed the young man's indomitable spirit. No doubt his apprentice failed to mention that little bit of information but Mickey didn't mind. A small remnant of the trouble maker within enjoyed it.

"Hey Mickey." Riku greeted.

"Watch how you address the king!" Sometimes the boy's need to correct people's address of other's mildly annoyed Mickey. But based on the social structure of Taran's world, it wasn't too much of a surprise, "He's the master of the Magi Order-"

"Wait! You're of the Magi?" Said a feminine voice Mickey had not heard for over ten years, "That means that Yen Sid and Mickey are on the other side!"

"Could all of you back up? It's getting a bit tight in here." Mickey heard Taran explain while he barely managed to surpress a chuckle. "Master Aqua! I didn't mean you or Sora." Could be the Aqua he knew? The one he'd battled alongside to protect the worlds from Vanitas and the Chi-blade? Mickey contained his excitement and waited to see what his pupil would reveal.

"Fine...I'll just sit back here." An apparently offended Riku muttered, "Head still hurts!"

"I see you've got quite a bit of company!" The King pointed to out to his apprentice. He had so many questions, but for now, he stuck to hearing out his apprentice's report, "Good that you've found Sora and Riku!"

"Thank you, your majesty," Taran replied with a short bow, "Again I apologize but...we ran into some trouble..."

"Heartless attacked the islands!" Sora spoke up, causing Mickey to ball his fists. Xehanort was moving a lot faster than even Yen Sid had anticipated, "We beat them and sealed the keyholes...but how did they get there?"

"Heartless?" Mickey watched Sora and Taran nod sadly. Something told him that this encounter affected Sora more than his usual encounters. "Is that why you're all bashed up?"

"No...we managed to deal with the heartless." Taran explained "We also had help from Mistress Aqua and Sir. Thaeon-"

"Aqua!" Now he knew without a doubt that Aqua, one of the late Master Eraqus' apprentices was on the other side of the mirror. He lightly smiled at not being able to hear out what his heart was shouting for the past several minutes, "That's right! Sorry I didn't notice ya Aqua!"

"It's quite alright your majesty," Aqua dismissed, "I don't really know how I'm here, but when Sora and Kairi closed the doors, myself and Wise Ansem were able to escape-"

"Ansem! Ansem the Wise?" Mickey could barely contain his joy. Apart from learning of his apprentice's safety, Aqua had returned from the Darkness and Ansem from Death. Sora never ceased to amaze Mickey, but as well as joy, Mickey also realized the potential danger growing for the group. The Heartless gather around those with the keyblade and the longer they stayed one place, the more vulnerable they would be, "Taran! You've gotta get Sora and all of the others here at once!"

"I'm afraid there's a problem..." Taran began, "While I was on my way here, I passed by a world that was...consumed by darkness..." Mickey noticed the shadow pass over his apprentice's usually confident features. Mickey knew of this shadow, it was the same shadow he had on his face when the worlds started to fall...When he would fell hundreds of hearts fall into darkness and he knew that only a few could be saved... "Then a fleeing denizen was somehow caught in the shard's magic and when we landed on the Destiny Island's, the magic the boy used separated us and...the Star Shard was lost." That explained why Mickey lost contact with Taran, the denizen's magic must've interfered with the concentrated magic of the star shard and caused Taran to lose control. Mickey felt that at the least, Taran had a better story about his star shard than why Mickey himself had lost control of his, "Your magisty, I'm deeply-"

"It's alright, what matters is that nothing happened before you got to the Islands." Mickey was just glad that his pupil was alright, "Did you try to look for it?"

"We did and-" Another shadow fell over Taran's face, "We came upon a man in a black cloak with blue magic swords attacking a young girl. We tried to fight him but...he was too powerful, even for Master Aqua and all of us combined." Mickey's eyes widened with shock, He had come to the islands. Things were getting progressively worse faster than he could keep track of, "When we recover, we shall go out and search again-"

"No! Don't be rash, Taran." Mickey almost yelled, "The Star Shard will eventually return to the Tower, right now, you need to stay safe. Were any of you followed?"

"No, the figure left after we fought," Taran explained, "The girl is also injured but safe."

"Things could always be worse," Mickey told his apprentice, the time for action had just increased, "Just stay put for now and I'll send some friends over to get ya!"

"Wait? All of us?"

"Yep." Mickey answered Sora, "Sorry Sora, but it looks like the situation's gone down the slope in the past few days."

"Down the slope?" Aqua inquired, "What do you-"

"I'll explain everything when you get here." There was so much Mickey himself wanted to talk to Aqua about, but for now it would have to wait, "Right now, get your rest and what ever you need. You may not be home for a long time."

"Well...we were planning on leaving anyway." Sora sadly stated, Mickey knew that leaving home would be different this time around. Previously, destiny brushed the youngsters off their feet but now, Sora would have to leave of his own power. As Mickey knew, that was sometimes much harder than riding Destiny's Wind, "So now we can actually say bye to our parents and to Kairi-"

"She's coming too." As Mickey expected, everyone in the room save Aqua gave a shocked reaction with Sora's outmatching all others, "Like I said, I'll explain when ya get here, this line won't stay safe forever." Indeed, even as Mickey spoke, he could feel a familiar but distant proding. Since the spell created a communication link across the Lanes between, the signals channeld back and forth could be intercepted by someone knowledgable in magic.

"Alright." Sora said, still looking as though he were trying to take in what he just heard, "Still great to hear from you."

"It's always good to hear from you guys," Mickey called back, "And don't worry Taran, I'll be sure Yen Sid knows about the Star Shard."

"What-" Taran's visage faded from the mirror when Mickey cut off the spell. The mischief that still lied inside the Boat Boy King couldn't help but chuckle even if Yen Sid was still scary to him.

"You got all of that Mr. Whitmore?" Mickey asked, turning to the elder gentleman with an unlit pipe in his mouth, "Xehanort's made his move, get to the islands and get em here as soon as you can. The fate of the world's is on all of their backs." To the Mr. Whitmore's credit, he managed to keep himself occupied as if ignoring Mickey's display of magic.

"Already done." The gentleman pulled a pile of papers out of his jacket and placed them on a table for Mickey to see, "Sent the best of the best." Mickey let out a laugh when he read through some of the files, some he'd known from expeditions he led in search of a way to stop the heartless and a few others, likely new additions, he didn't know personally.

But like Whitmore said, they're the best of the best.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Was that fight an accurate picture of the Mysterious Figure fight?

Also, no worries about how Mickey's apparent portrayal as a worry-wort. A teacher is essentially a parental figure so if they're not worried about their students then somethings wrong. Plus as you've all read, his concern is born from reasonable paranoia fuel.

As for Pazu suddenly hating the keyblade...he just had his home destroyed and the pieces are starting to come back to him. He's not a knight templar about it, but he's just saying what he's been taught...and what he knows...

Okay...I honestly feel a bit bad about everything I just put the gang through...disturbing dreams, disturbing heartless and enemies, disturbing omens...there's a pattern here somewhere...

And the Mysterious Figure mostly beating them into the curb.

So to cheer everyone up I give you...

**Omake!**

"Oh yeah!" And so the two of them launched into a juvenile argument which ranged from who had the best toned body to who had the longest and sharpest keyblade. If anyone were paying attention, one would've noticed both Kairi and Aqua exchange amused looks, Taran asking Gurgi if his keyblade looked sharp, Thaeon reteaching Ansem the calm game of Poker and Pazu exploring the house unconcerned for the two.

"Look at this body!" Sora cried as he tore off his shirt to reveal a toned physique complete with an eight pack and biceps that looked as tough as rocks.

"Please..." Riku muttered before tearing off his shirt to reveal a similarly toned slim bishonen physique complete with a ten pack and biceps that could punch a hole in the gates of heaven.

"Well...my keyblade's longer than yours!" Sora stated before summoning Kingdom Key.

"And? Mine has a sharper tip." Riku affirmed when he summoned Way to Dawn.

"May I cut in?" Thaeon asked before summoning Glimmer Endure, "Mine's way thicker than either of yours."

"What do you think Kairi?" Sora asked his red faced princess who conjured not so pure images when she gazed from keyblade to keyblade.

"Sora's" She answered without a second thought, "Thaeon's is cooler looking and Riku's is sharper..." She then placed her hand along Kingdom Key's shaft and looked into Sora's eyes with a face that he had only dreamed of, "But Sora's is just the right size for me..." Riku's eyes were wide open while Thaeon shrugged his shoulders when the princess jumped onto Sora and forced them into a closet which they quickly closed.

"Surprised?" Thaeon asked the still shocked Riku, "They're about as canon of a couple as you'll get in this series." Taran had observed the scrabble and looked down discouraged at his own keyblade.

"Is mine inadequate for my statue?" Taran asked a nearby Aqua who smiled and brushed the boy's hair.

"Don't worry child, it'll get more distinct and keen as you get older." Aqua assured the young man while Pazu walked over to Ansem.

"What's the big deal about the size of their keyblades?" Pazu asked Ansem the Wise.

"According to Fraud it concerns a rather mature matter," Ansem answered while wearing an amused smirk.


	8. Scatter: The Horizon looms closer

**Copyright:**

Thaeonblade: _Begin._

Blind folded Guest: _Firstly, could you unblind me so I can read and Secondly, where's the money you promised?_

Thaeonblade: _Fine._ "Un-blinds the guest and holds script in front of the guest." _Now read._

Guest: _Oh...I'm in this chapter?_

agravated Thaeonblade: _Not that one!_ "Takes away paper and switches it with a smaller note." _Now read!_

Calm Guest: _Now then_...**The following is a nonprofit fan-based story. These works are the property of Square Enix, Disney, Buena Media, and Tetsuya Nomura.** Now will you untie me?

Thaeonblade: But we were just about to have fun. "Smiles evily and brings out a razor." Don't you want a _shave_?

Guest: _I've heard enough_. "Breaks hand cuffs and points summoned gun to a shocked Thaeonblade" _Your mistakes were twofold, I'm afraid. You sprung your trap without looking to see if the game you hunted was the one you'd snare, and you sold me short. I'm no thief; I'm a sky pirate. _

Scared Thaeonblade: You obviously don't know who your-"Balthir cocks gun." Let's talk about your payment!

* * *

**Those who came before**

_"Come now my master." A young man with spiked gray hair said as he and a pale bald warrior strove against one another in mortal combat. "Is it truly necessary for you to die in such a poor fashion?"_

_"You speak as though you wish us to be equals." The Master spoke without words, his ancient black keyblade danced against his pupil's equally black keyblade as if in a tango, "Equality is a chain, like obedience. Like fear or uncertainty or self doubt."_

_"Is this where I suffer through another one of your rants?" The pupil mocked as he continued to strike his master atop the narrow spire within the pits of darkness, "I thought you've believed us of equal intellect-"  
_

_"Equality is a perversion of the natural order!" Fueled by his anger, the master released a shockwave of darkness that pushed back his pupil, "It binds the strong to the weak. The weak become anchors that drag the exceptional down to mediocrity. Individuals destined and deserving of greatness have it denied them. The strong suffer for the sake of keeping them even with their inferiors!"_

_"And that is why you destroyed the Order?" The pupil demanded, "Or did you intend that you be the only seeker?_

_"It was inevitable apprentice." The master stated, "For there can only be one."_

_"I think we both know who that will be."Resolute to end their duel, the master and his pupil held their keyblades in front of them. Siphoning their skill, power and strength of will to gather the very essence of the darkness around them. Here in these depths, the darkness saturated everything, the air, the ground, the ruins of empires long destroyed, the bodies of the fools whom they'd slain, even the darkness within the hearts of these two masters of darkness._

_In the end, the two combatants would have seemed as but great demons of darkness incarnate to anyone who could have witnessed the event. The pupil made the first move, he flexed his arms and formed his gathered darkness into a great muscular shadow that sunk into the ground. The pupil vanished and reappeared behind his master, whom struck out with a great surge of dark energy which the apprentice countered with his own._

_But the battle had been decided.  
_

_The master made no move to defend himself nor could he as a great hand of darkness wrenched into his chest and out his spine. The great creature lifted the master into the air as the dark shroud was absorbed by the creature. The pupil crossed his arms over his chest and smirked in victory as the last vestiges of life and darkness were taken from his two-meter tall mentor._

_The master however grabbed the shadow's head and plunged his keyblade into it's neck. Too tired to command the shadow to retaliate, the pupil could only watch as his dying master absorbed the combined incarnate power of darkness into his keyblade. It would all end here, the master was in no state to possibly survive his injuries and the pupil could do nothing to resist the inevitable final blow. It had been a duel of attrition from the start, either the pupil would tire and fail or his master would succumb to the injuries and poison he would sustain._

_The shadow gone, the incarnate shroud of darkness dissipated, it was now only the pupil and his master..._

_"Behold the abyss upon which we now stand." The master commanded, blood dripped from the broken cracks of his organic armor and an ugly scar lied in place of where the left eye once was, "Look yonder and you shall not see the slightest glimmer of light. This...Brotherhood...was doomed to be consumed by it the moment they turned their backs upon the abyss. In those dark depths are all hearts born, from those depths was light drawn._

_"All things begin in darkness and also end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it...it grows...consumes it. Such is it's nature."_

_"End the end, every heart returns to the darkness from whence it came." The pupil began to finish, reaching forth and summoning his keyblade, "For darkness, is the heart's true essence."_

_"I have taught you well...Xehanort."  
_

"Superior?" Hearing his servant call, the once-pupil opened his eyes and took in the sight of his throneroom. As if out of habit, the throne he sat in was the same as the one in the hidden chamber in Radiant Garden. On it, he had recalled memories that he could only now recall after his rebirth. But the master of his throne had no need of it to seek through his memories.

Xehanort had no need to go down that road again.

"What is it?" At the foot of the stairs leading up to his throne knelt a blue haired youth with an x-shaped scar over his forehead.**  
**

"She refuses to speak." His servant reported, "She refuses to alter his chain any further."

"Then have her punished." Xehanort noted how his servant didn't hide his delightful smile, he was enjoying the torment he placed the witch through. Standing up with head bowed, the Luna Diviner walked away from his master's throne. "Sora...I look forward to seeing you again."**  
**

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

Why she signed up for this job was beyond the girl's mind right now. Now she trailed behind her squadmates armed in the same cloth-mesh outfit as she was, as they fled from the enemy that they had been completely unable to handle.

They were like heartless but almost different. Whatever they were, it took more than a few slashes or fire spells to destroy them. Not to mention that they bled and turned the bodies of her fallen comrades into twisted shells just like them.

As it stood now, the girl and her comrades had barely escaped with their lives. As the highest ranking member of their squad, she purposefully stayed behind to cover the rest of her squad's retreat. Despite having second thoughts when several of the enemy foot soldiers appeared, a group upright creatures with pale white bodies and black mask-like heads that only betrayed mouths, she had no intention of letting them pass by her.

The girl stopped running and drew out her gunblade as she turned around in time to slash through the first enemy to attack her. She wasted no time worrying about the blood on her face or blade and fired a fire spell through the gunblade barrel that seared through two more of the soldier-creatures. They weren't quite heartless, but were too feral to be nobodies...something was really different about them.

The remaining eight monsters hung back, waiting to see what the girl would do next. The girl smirked as she ran to meet them head on, but remembered that there were nine attacking her. Too late, she spun in time to see the hidden enemy pounce on her and pin her to the ground. It slashed it's clawed hand across her chest and swiped away her gunblade as the girl cried out in pain.

Was this the end?

A gunshot rang through the valley as her attacker's head was blown off of it's shoulders. The girl pushed the creature off of her as a blur of energy leapt over and landed in the middle of the enemy.

"What is this, the sixth time in four days?" One of her rescuers, whom the girl recognized as her lover, stated. The girl leapt onto her feet and threw out an energy disc from her wrist that destroyed another creature as her lover jumped over her to destroy an enemy that had camoflaged into the environment of the valley.

Up further ahead, two men, one with spiky black hair and the other with blond spiky hair weaved their oversized swords through the main group of her pursuers. After the last was felled, they slowly walked away from the carnage as if they were the coolest people to had ever been born.

SOLDIERs...they always made fighting look too easy.

"Yeah I know, I'm glad to be back too, Squall." The black haired Soldier stated while Squall just smirked, "Rinoa."

"Commander...I have some good news and bad news." Rinoa Heartily started, some of the soldiers who'd been fleeing ahead of her had now returned to the scene with more reinforcements.

"Start with the good and start using my name," The commander suggested.

"Good news is...we've taken out the heartless in this area, Zack."

"Why so serious then?" Squall asked while applying a cure spell to the girl's injury and mildly healing the clothing damage.

"It wasn't the main group, Squall..." Rinoa took a moment to find the right words, "It was a scouting party."

"So it's happening again?" Cloud inquired as he walked up next to his mentor, Zack, "How many?" Rinoa could barely find any word...how could she describe the myriads she saw pouring into the outskirts of their world.

"Thousands...and more were showing up..." Rinoa finally answered, unsure if that would even correctly quantify the numbers she'd witnessed.

"We wouldn't want this to be too easy, right Cloud?" Zack of course was just the guy to take this news lightly. Either it was because of the fact that he wasn't around when the heartless destroyed the Garden the first time around or because that was just him, "If there's a hundred thousand then it'll be too easy for you."

"Well...if one more shows up..."

"That'll be the one I take of." Squall told the spiky haired blond.

"So where's this Sora kid?" Another member of their newly formed brigade asked, a tall bulked dark-skinned man with a machine gun in place of his right arm.

"He'll come in the nick of time, Barrett." Squall replied, "He always does."

* * *

_**Insight into a painful barrier**_

_"Where did you come from? Where's your family? How did you get here? Did you come from that meteor-" The girl shrieked and fell from her chair to the shock of the parent's present. As the older boy sat confused, his younger friend immediately ran to the shaking girl's side._

_"Sea?" The boy put his hand on the girl's hair and tried to sooth the shaking girl, "Don't be mean Land!"_

_"I didn't mean to scare her, I'm sorry." Land was just curious about where the girl came from._

_"Just as I thought...she has amnesia, a strong case of it too." Land's father affirmed after Land's friend helped Sea stand up._

_"What's amnesia Mr. Reshir?" The little boy asked his friend's father._

_"It means she can't remember things Sky." The silver-haired man answered, "She couldn't tell us who her parents or friends are...or what her house looks like."_

_"How awful!" Sky cried, "Mr. Reshir, can you make her better?"_

_"I wish I could Sky." The older man sadly stated, "But there are some things that even doctors can't fix."_

_"Okay..." Land's father was very smart, so if he couldn't do anything then maybe nothing could be done. But Sky grabbed both of his new friend's hands, prompting her to look the five year old in his eyes, "Don't worry Sea, even if you don't remember your home, we'll be your friends, so our home is your home..."_

* * *

**Child's Island**

"Since we have no way of knowing when the king will arrive," Aqua explained to the seated youths while Thaeon stood next to her, "I believe it best that we give each other a demonstration of our abilities for the time being."

"And I thought we were done with school..." Sora muttered earning a smirk from Riku. It had been two days since the Mysterious Stalker had attacked and no word had been heard from Micky. Most of yesturday had been spent fully recupirating before the masters felt that everyone was ready for "instruction".

"Keep dreaming." Thaeon answered, "Swordplay, defense, experience, magic adaptability; All of these and more may be the difference between life and death in any given situation. As you've likely seen for yourselves in the past few days."

"With respect sir, what makes you qualified to prepare us?" Taran asked apparently disapproving of these "lessons", "My master instructed me well enough-"

"Obviously since you're still alive, but that last fight was your first real encounter with a skilled opponant...no?" Taran opened his mouth to reply but stopped and sat back down reluctantly, "Training and instruction are essential, but they also require practice...trust me, there's a big difference between having a bigger stick and knowing how to use it. Sure it matters whose got the bigger stick, but it matters a hell of a lot more...who's swinging it."

"Besides, this isn't a class session, all of you know your way around your blades and are aware of your strengths in some way." Aqua assured the young ones, "This is just to test each other's combat styles and abilities. This way if another surprise hits us, we'll be able to better work as a team."

"So, show us what you can do." Riku and Kairi both looked to Sora after Thaeon was done talking. Sora at first exchanged looks with the two of them, but shrugged his shoulders and sat up from the tree.

"So...this is a keyblade..." Sora started, summoning **Kingdom Key**, "And we use it to fight and block...sometimes it can channel light and darkness too."

"Yes...that's about right." Thaeon agreed though his face encouraged Sora to explain more.

"Then...there's magic. Look...I'm not really good at explaining this stuff...I just...do it." Sora finally admitted, earning a chuckle from Riku and a smile from Aqua and Kairi.

"That's Sora with everything."

"Fair enough." Thaeon stated as if in agreement with Riku, "Magic...is pretty much...drawing in something called mana from your surroundings..."

"Mana is the basest form of magic," Aqua added, "Those with great strength of heart or wisdom can draw on that mana and shape it for their use."

"That makes sense." Sora always remembered encountering translucent bubbles on his travels that replenished his magic usage whenever he touched them. But usually, especially in the last adventure, they tended to come to him more often than not.

"It's not always obvious though." Thaeon explained, "Magically-attuned individuals can naturally draw mana without any effort. But there's a difference between drawing in mana and shaping it into magic."

"What about fighting other keyblade wielders?" Kairi spoke up for the first time since they got to the island, "Like...Xehanort?"

"Xehanort...Kairi we don't have to..." Sora almost didn't want to finish when he saw the shadow of her fear from yesturday creep into her eyes. "If he finds a way back, we'll just beat him again."

"Even so, I'd hesitate to pit against other keyblade wielders if there are any." Thaeon told the young ones, "So far you've mostly fought mindless corruptions of fallen hearts, soulless misshaped bodies, and other powerful individuals. When was the last time you fought a legit keyblade wielder?"

"Why does that matter?" Riku asked, apparently slightly put off about being told that his experience amounted to little because he'd never faced another keyblade wielder...even though...

"Because most keyblade wielders train for at least five to ten years to master their keyblade." Aqua stated, "You are all strong, but two years of relying on pure strength and spirit won't be enough."

"I tried that, it didn't work." Thaeon added in, "But after ten years in darkness, the two of us come out ready to share whatever we can with you lot."

"How bout I take you on for starters, Aqua?"

"Hold on now Sora..." Aqua held up her arms, taken by surprise by Sora's eager question, "I didn't necessarily mean a duel-"

"Well you did say for us to learn what we need to improve..." Sora pointed out, "You and Thaeon are the masters, so I should be learning from you two."

"I like his attitude, a little progressive education would hurt, right Ma'am?" Thaeon inquired to Aqua, "By your leave, I'll take Sir Taran."

"I'd be honored to except your challenge!" Taran cried as he stood up, "If...it is alright, Mistress Aqua."

"Very well, just try not to reopen wounds," Aqua agreed, "Don't make me regret this."

"I won't." Taran told Aqua as he summoned his keyblade and eagerly shifted into a two handed stance. Thaeon calmly kept his keyblade in one hand and allowed his free arm to hang by his side.

"Watch carefully Sora." Aqua told the young keyblade hero as Taran opened the duel with the first strike, "This might not last long, but it will show you the difference when two trained keyblades clash."

* * *

_**A Teacher's Warning**_

_"I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors and the heart of all worlds...that door must never be defiled."_

_"But Master Diz, I've been thinking-"_

_"No_Heart, those thoughts are best forgotten..."_

* * *

"You cheated." The duel between Taran and Thaeon didn't last very long at all. Taran did most of the attacking and even managed to push Thaeon back a few times, but when the keyblade master went on the offense, Taran was soundly outmatched.

"I didn't restrain myself needlessly," Thaeon told the young apprentice, "I admire your chilvalry but the dangers we'll face won't be quite so noble. You never took advantage of any opening, including the ones I left for you to pick up on."

"I will not sink to such a level, a true warrior wins by his own merit, not trickery and underhanded tactics!"

"Magic is not underhanded or trickery, it's an arsenal which you use to win." Thaeon countered as he helped the young man to his feet, "Didn't you use magic against the heartless?"

"That was-"

"Different? So you never tried to heat their claws or weapons to melting point?" Taran was left unable to answer Thaeon's question, "Trust me Taran, honor's great when used wisely and you've got some work to do...though...your form isn't bad...straight offense and defense that holds well...when your focused. When you utilize your magic, it is concentrated and applied for maximum effect. And you have a decent grasp of your capabilities..."

"Hey Aqua..." Sora stood up from his spot as Taran sat down against the tree to rest, "When we were fighting that cloaked guy, you did stuff that I barely kept up with...like create a long blade of light around your keyblade, moving really fast, and when you used your keyblade without holding it."

"You were paying attention to that during the fight? No wonder we got creamed." Riku muttered.

"Now boys...that was a command style." Aqua explained,"It's a technique that has your keyblade enhance certain aspects of your fighting ability. Some allow you to increase your magic ability." Aqua gripped the handle of Master Keeper, causing the blade to be engulfed in a blade of light that extended out to twice the keyblade's original length. "Or enhance a certain type of magic."

"Others draw out your unique and specialized talents." Thaeon walked a few feet to gain a better clearing and threw out his left arm. The teens barely caught the swift flash of light that swept around Thaeon's feet before the Paladin appeared with arms crossed just as Thaeon's were, "For instance, my good friend the Paladin is a Summon Command Style that I can use at will. While Paladin's out, it can act as an enhanced defense and I can channel some of my spells through it. But my attack power takes a dive while I'm using the Paladin and if Paladin takes too much damage then my energy and focus could get disrupted."

"My Master told me about this," Taran cut in, "I've already created my own command style."

"Care to show us Taran?"

"As you wish." The young man answered Thaeon, he walked out into a better clearing and focused after summoning his keyblade. He then slapped both hands onto the blade's hilt to call out a low red glow that surrounded him and the keyblade, "I call it "Fiendfyre". As you can see, I concentrate mana into my keyblade and refine it into a heated coat that covers my blade."

"So that's what it was." Riku said, remembering the times when Taran's blade would almost burn into whatever it hit.

"It's nothing as...impressive as the two of you masters, in fact...it's not even complete." Tanan admitted the glow around his blade began to fade out, "Besides...it only stays active for as long as I hit something, otherwise it fades out."

"Not necessarily incomplete." Aqua pointed out as Taran canceled "Fiendfyre", "It just hasn't matured all the way. It's pretty common for younger keyblade users."

"Yeah, I didn't even know about command styles until now." Sora admitted, "Can you teach us how to use one?"

"Well..." Aqua rubbed her hand through her hair in perplexity, "To be honest...I'm not all that great about teaching..."

"Oh well..." Riku shrugged his shoulders, "We can make due."

"Right...due to being trapped in darkness for over a decade, I'm in the same boat as Aqua." Thaeon said the youths, "But, we can still show you how to make your own."

"Our own?"

"That's right." Aqua answered Kairi, "A command style based around your personal traits and strengths...they're generally not quite as strong as uniform drive forms but these drive forms should be easier for you to train with and build a foundation for more advanced forms."

"How will we know what our forms will be based around?"

"Honestly, you won't until they're made." Thaeon replied to Sora, "Command styles are natural extensions of your abilities. Magic-based command styles usually come up after spending time with particular spells, but personal-styled command styles are based on the very cornerstone of your being. Your strengths, virtues, quirks, habits, all of these end up influencing your command style. Ultimately, you'll have to find out about these quirks yourself, because no one knows you as well as you do."

"What Thaeon says is true." Aqua affirmed, "Though...we can offer some insight into what we feel your first style will lean towards."

"Let me guess," Riku started just for kicks, "Sora and Kairi will be Light-based and mine will probably be speed?"

"Good guess, but not completely." Thaeon told Riku, "As far as command styles are concerned, Sora already has some kind of advantage from his experience with...what were they again?"

"Drive forms." Sora corrected for Thaeon.

"Yeah! Sora has already tapped into his latent potential in order to draw out a drive form." Thaeon explained, "But a Command style is somewhat different. It's a controlled build up of energy that is then routed into a chosen area of your abilities by command."

"Then Sora doesn't have to work that much then." Riku laughed, "He's just gotta be able consciously call upon the strength of his past, valor, wisdom, and mastery so he can shape them into drive forms, right?"

"Maybe...we'll see." Theaon pondered, "In any event, I'd say your first form will be based around your tendency to merge magic with melee combat."

"Riku..." Aqua stated, "Speed will play a role in your first form. I see you also use a few powers of darkness without adverse effect so this "balanced darkness" will also play a role. But it may also draw out something...unpleasant."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about it later." Aqua assured the silver-haired teen, "As for you Kairi...Light...and Water."

"Water?" As noted from her face, having a command style based around water probably seemed a bit mundane to the princess of heart.

"Makes sense." Thaeon agreed, "You have a heart of pure light and lived most of your life close to water. Water reflects and magnifies light."

* * *

_**What was lost**_

_"Please...just...give him back..." Nocturne weakly crawled to the man who had taken everything from him, "Give back...my friend..."_

_"I wish I could give back what he gave me...but I can't." The man had his back to Nocturne, who slowly stood on his feet and seemed to turn to leave._

_But stopped._

_"Silence traitor." Nocturne turned back to his enemy with finger pointed, the hydrogen of the air gathered into his other hand and began to form a sitar..._

* * *

It was now about 3 pm when Sora, Riku and Kairi snapped a pair of bells around their shoulders for the game Aqua proposed.

"Here's how this will work." Thaeon held out a single bell that he had wrapped around his wrist, "Myself and Aqua each have one bell which you three have to take."

"Simple enough." Sora said as Aqua revealed the bell around her neck.

"That's what Ven said too..." Aqua said to herself as she continued the explanation, "The three of you have each been given two bells. Consider this double tag, if we take your bells we win. You take ours, you win."

"So what's the catch?"

"We get to use anything we've got to keep our bells." Aqua replied to Riku, "Also, don't bother hiding yours because they're made of the same material as a keyblade. Which means we can sense where ever you put them."

"You'll also be able to use whatever abilities you have to take our bells as well." Thaeon finished, "Understood?"

"Then we'll begin." Aqua stated after the trio nodded. "Remember, we won't be holding back, so none of you should either."

"No problem." Sora immediately summoned his keyblade and charged for Aqua. Smiling, Aqua spun around Sora's attack and slashed out with her keyblade. Sora ducked under the attack and went for a counter attack only to be blocked by Aqua's barrier.

"So that leaves me with the two of you." Thaeon mused as Sora and Aqua clashed as if on even ground.

"I know, you're crushed." Riku summoned **Way to Dawn** as Kairi called out **Destiny's Embrace**. Thaeon held out his hand and called upon his keyblade, **Glimmer Endure**.

"Here, I'll make it easy for the two of you." Thaeon suggested, "I won't attack for three minutes. If you don't have the bell by then, consider the game mine."

"Don't take him lightly." Riku warned Kairi, Riku had learned enough from his earlier skirmish with Thaeon to know that this was a bluff at best or a trap at worse.

"Noted." Kairi affirmed as she followed after Riku. She watched as the silver haired boy flipped up over Thaeon and dove down after Thaeon while she shifted to the side and aimed for his legs. Thaeon side-stepped Kairi as he leaned his neck to narrowly avoid Riku's attack and swerved to block a series of blows from Kairi while Riku joined in with less direct but more quickly placed strikes.

It was like a dance, two minutes in and neither had managed to land a true blow on the Keyblade Master. Riku had managed a glance here or there, but Thaeon's swift movement seemed to be on a different level from his. Kairi was having no luck what so ever, half of the time, she wasn't even properly blocked. Thaeon would either trip or sidestep her attacks and focus on defending from Riku. The more she noticed, the more frustrated she grew as three minutes passed and Thaeon vanished from their sight.

"Time's up," Thaeon stated from behind Kairi as she felt a sharp force swipe across her arm, taking the bell on that shoulder as he struck, "That's one for me."

* * *

_**Affirmation of a Dream**_

_There is no doubt in my mind," The old miner told the two children, "This gem was made from pure aetherium...the mineral of levitation."_

_"That proves it!" One of the children shouted in joy, "The castle in the sky! It does exist..."_

* * *

Sora was having fun.

And by that, he was actually getting excited as he clashed his keyblade with Aqua's. Some would probably call it a sick thrill at the very least, but this was the first time that Sora had ever fought another legit keyblade wielder. Sora wanted to get stronger and to do that he had to learn from the experienced. This excitement actually cost Sora in the first few minutes of the fight since his attacks seemed to physically overpower the keyblade master's.

Then he lost his first bell.

Sora had been overwhelming Aqua, but the keyblade master had somehow managed to manipulate the force of his attack enough to catch his attention while she swiped away a bell without his notice.

He knew then that Aqua had been in control of the match through to that point. She hadn't even bothered to match Sora and waste energy in direct combat, but she played into his game to lull him to build up for the game changer. Now she was turning the battle him by using her magic in combination with her flexibility and unwasted and more focused strength.

In short, Sora was in a tight spot.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Sora heard Riku cry, despite his focus on Aqua, he did manage to keep track of how Kairi and Riku were doing against Thaeon and despite the technical advantage of two against one, they weren't doing any better than him.

"Giving up?" Thaeon clearly had the advantage on that side of the match. Already he'd gotten Riku's and Sora had a feeling that he could've taken Kairi's at anytime but chose not to. Not to mention that his use of the Paladin almost muted out the two against one advantage.

From Sora's view, it seemed like Kairi was acting flustered and reckless during the fight. Sometimes charging in, only to be kicked aside while Thaeon attacked Riku with the Paladin mainly defending against Kairi and wearing her down whether than directly engaging. Riku was doing well enough, but his weariness showed in his subtly decreasing attack and move speed while Thaeon's never wavered, as if he was just lighter or something.

But come on, the game wasn't over yet. At least for as long as Aqua didn't use that after-image technique.

* * *

_**A King anoints his pupil**_

_"Having opened the door and chosen the path that lies beyond it, I hereby appoint you as my apprentice. Rise and raise your key of wisdom, Pryderi."_

_"I accept this appointment with all due gratitude, King Disney and shall strive to expand my wisdom, teacher..."_

* * *

**Living Room, Mayor's House**

"You can make worlds with it?" Pazu's awe at what Ansem had told him amused the sage somewhat. From what he could gather, the lad knew nothing of computers or digital technology. The technology of his world was mainly steam or wind powered and even then that world was mostly comprised of mysticism and spirits.

"Not real ones, but copies." Ansem clarified for the young boy, "Artificial replicas with which you may interact with."

"Amazing..." Despite the clarification, the boy was still amazed, "Maybe when we get to your world, you can show me."

"If I remember how, then I will." The two guests noticed Kairi's father pass through the living room. The man seemed a bit tired, likely from the combination of his job as mayor and being told by his daughter about the spawn of darkness that nearly overran his world.

"How is she?" The Mayor asked the two, referring to the girl who Sora and his friends had found yesturday.

"She's been moving a lot..." Pazu answered, "Is she alright Sir. Lee?"

"Likely just a nightmare...nothing to be too concerned about..." Ansem assured the young man.

"Are you sure?" The mayor probably had many reasons to press for assurance that the girl would be fine, but his concern was genuine.

"In any case, it's best to wait until she awakens." Ansem stated, Aqua had already healed any injury the girl had after a first aid kit was administered so there was little reason to suspect the girl to be unhealthy. She was merely in a state of hibernation and would awaken when the time was right.

* * *

_**A gentle breeze before the plunge**_

_"Wind?" A woman walked towards her young friend as he practiced with is keyblade. The blond boy was surrounded by six levitating blades of light that danced and circled around him, "What? That's amazing!"_

_"Thanks Water..." Wind said as he dispelled the blades and allowed their light to form into the keyblade he held backwards, "Where's Earth?"_

_"Talking to the Master." Water knew why her friend was uncharacteristically disheartened. Soon, she and Earth would be tested to fulfill their dream, but Wind was too young to have even been considered by their master, "Don't be down about the Exam. You'll have your chance."_

_"You're right but..." Water placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and soothed it gently to somehow ease his mood, "I just want to be alongside you two..."_

_"The exam won't change that." Water told her friend "As long as we never forget each other...we'll always be together Wind..."_

* * *

"That's all for today." Aqua stated before relinquishing her keyblade. Despite the exhaustion of the three friends, they'd managed to get the bells from Aqua and Thaeon by sundown.

"I enjoyed that." Thaeon said as he cast a cure spell on Kairi. The last stunt which allowed for Thaeon's knockout also caused a mild injury to the princess of heart.

"So did I!" Sora said before grabbing the right side of his ribs. Aqua may look delicate, but Sora found out the hard way that she could probably arm wrestle Hercules.

"All of you were very splendid..." A rejuvenated Taran complemented while standing over Riku. Who was lying on his back thanks to a head on parry by the Paladin that left him open to Thaeon's attack, "Of course I could've done better..."

"Keep telling yourself that kid," Riku shot back after sitting up jumping onto his feet. Despite their exhaustion, the trio managed to make it to the old shack on the island which still bore the scars from the heartless assault.

"Take us back, Taran."

"Right my lady." Taran bowed to Aqua before he pointed his keyblade to the cabin door. A faint blue light shot out of his keyblade and enveloped the door as a star-shaped symbol appeared over it. When the light faded, Taran opened the door to reveal the inside of the Reshir estate on the Main island.

"Amazing..." Even after going through this twice, Kairi was still amazed as she stepped through the doorway, "How did you do that?"

"It's a teleportation spell." Taran explained after the group went through the door, "It's still an intermediate level, but before we left the island a few days ago, I marked the door of the shack. Then I marked the summer estate's door with the same mark, allowing for instant transportation between the doors."

"You know, I'd be rich if I could think of all the times I could think when this would've saved me time." Sora said as Taran released the spell on the door, so that when Kairi opened it, it showed the outside instead.

"How come you don't have anything cool like that spell Sora?" Riku teased Sora.

"Only wielders who've been truly trained can master my caliber of spells." Taran boasted, to Riku's annoyance.

"Lot of help it did you against our friend from yesturday." Riku shot out, obviously offending the young keyblade apprentice.

"That's enough." Aqua commanded as she stepped between the boys, "Some people have better skill with magic and others take more time to learn to use spells. Just like some people are more durable than others, not being strong in an area doesn't necessarily mean you are weak."

"I apologize..." Taran said to Aqua, but Riku told himself to keep an eye on the kid.

"If no one needs anything else, I'm going to bed." Thaeon shouted as he lied down on the couch and pulled a blanket that was lying their over his body, "See you all in the morning."

"You know...maybe we should probably just sleep over here." Kairi suggested, after all, apart from the girl they'd found, the group ended up meeting at the Reshir estate anyway.

"Your dad was bad enough when we convinced him to let you come with us when we leave." Riku pointed out, "Sleeping with us in a summer home of mostly males? Right now, that'd be pushing it."

"Least this time we can actually pack for the trip." Sora laughed, but stopped when he saw Kairi held a sad frown on her face.

"Sora..." Kairi said, "Is this what you really-"

"Look, it's going to be different! Take it from me..." Sora assured his friend, "But thanks to what we did earlier. This time...there's no doubt that we'll be able to go home after everything is said and done..."

* * *

_**Emptiness strives against Nothing**_

_"You're an empty husk!"_

_"No! My heart belongs to me!"_

_"Why? Why do you have the keyblade!"_

_"Shut up!"  
_

* * *

**_Destati, E'giunta l'ora_**

"Roxas!" The girl jumped up terrified. Who were the people she saw in her dreams? What were the dreams she'd just witnessed? Where was she now? Despite being garbed in a simple nightdress, she still felt...vulnerable without her cloak.

Though she couldn't imagine why.

"You're finally awake..." Startled, the girl shrieked when she noticed the blue haired woman in the room sitting in a chair next to the bed. The morning light gleaned through the windows, bathing the woman in it's radiance.

"Who...who are you?" The girl asked, the woman seemed nice, maybe she wouldn't hurt her.

"My name is Aqua." The woman introduced, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm...not..." The girl wasn't lying, she wasn't afraid of the woman. She didn't know what the feel to be honest, "I'm just...confused..."

"That's expected, you didn't look to well when we found you." Aqua said, the girl grew slightly calmer as the woman sat on the end of the bed, "What is your name?"

"Xion." The girl was sure that was her name. It was one of the only two she remembered and the other belonged to someone else, "I...I don't feel good..."

"Here...I think I can help with that..." Aqua placed her hand on Xion's chest, causing the girl to shudder as a light green glow flowed from Aqua and into Xion, "How do you feel?"

"A lot better...thank you..." Xion kept her gaze on her bedsheets, the texture was soft but...unfamiliar. But how could she truly know, she couldn't remember her own bed, "Where am I?"

"The home of a friend." Aqua answered, Xion stared into her eyes. They were blue like hers and soft, but clearly strong. Someone had once told her that the eyes were the gateway into a person's soul, seeing Aqua's eyes, she now wondered if her soul would be beautiful if she could see it. "Just rest for now, you're safe."

Safe? Xion couldn't remember ever feeling safe...not when she wasn't with her friend. Still, she was tired and since she was already in the bed, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_**Echo of Requiem**_

A cloaked figure walked through a courtyard of emptiness. It's structure and that of the castle connected to it reminded him of the Fortress of Nothingness that never was.

But this was different, everything was here save that it was...empty. A reflection of the captured echo of destroyed worlds forced together into an empty stability. Even his own home, given to him when he rejoined his fellow former nobodies, was nothing more than an empty abode bereft of warmth.

Especially without her there with him.

"You're up early." Early wasn't quite the word in a world without a moon or a sun, but the youth didn't turn back to the man who'd greeted him.

"I've been sent on a mission." The youth answered as his friend with the red spiky hair walked up in front of him with arms crossed over his zipped up white vest.

"Can't say what it is?"

"No." The youth didn't have time for stupid questions, so he kept walking past his "friend". A man who had betrayed him far too many times in the past to count for his own selfishness.

"She's not coming back."

"How would you know?" The youth said without turning back, "Why would you care?"

"Not this again!" The friend shouted as if offended, "You really won't live it down! Will ya?"

"Guess not." The youth shrugged his shoulders and pulled his hood over his spiky blond hair, "After all, no one will miss her, right?" A portal of darkness opened before the youth while his friend just looked down and started walking away.

Satisfied, the youth walked through the portal towards his next assignment...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Don't worry, they'll be out of the Islands in a short while yet.  
**


	9. Shadow: Hidden Blight comes to Light

_**Plans unspoken are set forth into motion**  
_

_"Got your memories back mister master? Yeah...that one's yours alright. So what's the plan now?"_

_"We regather our ranks."_

_"Here I thought I'd never see those losers again. Not sure if we can get everyone though."_

_"You need only concern yourself with your colleagues. Allow me to deal with the remnant..."_

"You looked like you was daydreamin sir." Xehanort opened his eyes, his vision taking in the sight of his still incomplete fortress as his ears alerted him to the presence of one of his allies, "Someone's poking in on your past, ain't they?"

"A minor inconveniance, as is your eavesdropping." Charming though this man was, Xehanort couldn't help but feel annoyed whenever he felt the man's shadow peak through every crack and nook. Still, the fact that this sooth-sayer had mastered his particularly honed talent spoke highly of Xehanort's choice to accept his aid.

"Forgive me for being considerate of my boss, I just wanna make sure you're as happy as can be." There was truth in the man's words, but with his tongue even truth could be routed into a trap for the unwary.

"I appreciate the sentiment." Xehanort stated, "How receptive was the Lord of the Dead to my proposal?"

"Truth be told, he didn't seem like the type who'd have many good dealings with our kind of people." Xehanort wasn't surprised, but the way which the man confidently twirled his cane told that he had meet with success, "So...I didn't give him much of a chance to decline..." Stretching out across the floor before him, Xehanort recognized the multiple shadows spanning out in many shapes and forms.

"My, my, you went straight for the top of my list." The meaning behind this act was not that so many were displayed, but that the few Xehanort sought for...they whose shadows he now descryed could be accounted within his ranks.

"You know how to pick em boss." The Master of Shadows stated, "Want em to...give another stab at them damn kids that's been given you trouble?"

"Actually, that has already been handled."Thrice before, Xehanort had allowed loose ends to ruin his plans.

This time, he would not be so careless.

* * *

_**Desperation and Loyalty forgotten**  
_

_"I'm not sure if you know of this...The puppet has escaped."_

_"We know where they are. Do not worry, the Superior does not wish to move against them...yet."_

_"You act so abnormal...it's easy to forget that you are a nobody...Then again, can we even call you that anymore?"_

_"Unlike those of us who have been reborn, you remain but an empty shell. Even your original being, the one you were supposedly born from does not miss you, but you already knew that..didn't you?"_

_"The Superior requires your cooperation. Will you give it willingly?"_

_"No? The maw has missed you."_

_"Amazing...This clearly anguishes you...but you still refuse to help us."_

_"I told you she wouldn't crack. She's as much of a pain as back in Castle Oblivion."_

_"Ah...we do need her alive right?"_

_"Don't worry...she'll only be in the may for a day or so...Plenty more time...to consider her options...and the level of her cooperation."_

_"If she's not going to talk. Why bother keeping her around?"_

_"Because the Superior has use for her. By the way, he wishes to see you...Roxas..."_

"Damn it!" Riku was awake before he opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything, but what he had heard caused sweat to break out on his face. He had heard some of those voices before but where? One of the voices must've belonged to the blue-haired man with the x-shaped scar on his forehead.

But who was Roxas?

He had heard that name before and remembered that voice, but...something was preventing him from going further. It reminded Riku of a heavy injury after getting hit in the head.

"You alright Riku?" Sora called from under Riku's bunk. Once again, the two were sleeping in the same room with Pazu and Taran on the other side and Thaeon enjoying the fold-out bed that Riku didn't know was in that couch. In fact, Sora had been staying over either here, the treehouse on the island, or at Riku's house for a long time since they'd been back...

Riku knew why though.

"Go back to sleep Sora." Riku chided.

"I'm just checking on you. That's all." Sora shouted playfully, Riku had to smirk at his friend. He was always looking out for everyone else.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna keep you from your bikini Kairi dream-"

"Shut up!" Sora grumbled and went back to sleep, allowing Riku to widely smile in victory. A smile that faded when he heard her...whoever that girl was, she was suffering and somehow...

She suffered for him...he had to know who she was and find her.

* * *

_**Heart of Hidden Sorrow**_

"Sora..." Why did he see her face when he opened his eyes?

Sora knew for sure that this was a dream, he was now looking up at the face of his mother. He knew that this wasn't possible, she'd died a month after Sora returned from his journeys. He hated to come to terms with and accept that she was gone, but she had passed on to a place where no darkness could ever reach.

This didn't stop tears from drenching Sora's face when he saw what his mother's state. She dangled from the black sky, chains of dark steel were wrenched into her limbs and chest as if she a living puppet. The blue eyes Sora had inherited were now dim and filled with hopelessness. She was naked and covered with disgusting gashes, cuts, blood and things that Sora dared not name.

And she was not alone, there were hundreds, maybe thousands more all around him. Men and women, young and old, child and parent, all in the same state as Sora's mother.

Why were they suffering? What sick, perverse joy could be granted from the pain that was being inflicted on these helpless thousands? Sora could only watch as they dangled in midair, a black chain cruelly wrenched into their bodies as they flailed with the whim of their sinister puppet master.

The man looming over them was a dark-skinned old man wearing the same jacket as Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness and a white goatee that complemented his simple smile. These thousands of people were his victims, his toys to play with until they ceased to entertain him. They wailed and cried as the puppet master moved them up and down, pain grew greater in their demeanors as their limbs were moved and twisted in ways Sora knew to be impossible.

"Help us..." Small number by small number, the puppeted victims were dropped into the black floor surrounding Sora. The pool was shallow, allowing the Keyblade Master to see body after body fall upon each other to form a small heap. More and more were allowed to drop, causing the heap to grow into a larger pile, none of them were dead as Sora could still hear them wail, but they weren't moving. They were stuck on top of and underneath one another.

"Help us..." Sora was paralyzed with shock and disgust from this display, his sight fixed on what he felt was his mother, but how could he truly know? As she fell atop a pile of bodies, Sora finally moved from reflex, a sickly, skinny arm had shot out from the blackness and grabbed his leg.

"HELP US!" Sora's eyes shot open as he quietly gasped for air. But even the inhalation of the night-touched oxygen of the Destiny Island nighttime put the Keyblade Hero to ease.

* * *

**_Outside of Reshir Mansion_**

"Figured as much."

"So she doesn't have any memory of where she's from." Riku didn't show it, but Aqua could tell that this fact was bothering the young while Thaeon...was harder to read.

"Bits and pieces...nothing concrete except for her name." Aqua explained while Riku and Thaeon listened to the older woman.

"If we have to, we could force the memories to the surface."

"What?" Riku asked, surprised that the keyblade was capable of such an ability, "You can do that?"

"Only because she was wearing the same robes as that figure with the blue energy swords." Thaeon stated, the memory of that encounter from a few days ago still freshly haunting Riku's mind, "If there are no objections of course."

"It's not that simple anyway..." Aqua did not hide her disapproval, but remained cordial as she explained, "The keyblade can not bring to light what has already been lost."

"So we won't know anything until she does."

"Exactly." Aqua stated and carefully worded how to relate her own experience, "I...I had a friend with the same problem. My master tried everything to help him remember, but the keyblade cannot force out memories that the person doesn't have."

"Then we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_**Reshir Manshion**_

"You've never been told of the Magi!" Taran sat in his chair in disbelief about the Magi he'd mentioned to Sora, Pazu and Kairi.

"If we did why would we be asking?" Pazu pointed out.

"Don't worry too much about it..." Sora assured to keep the boys from starting another fight, "The King just had other stuff to do."

"That and he probably never had the chance to explain." Taran agreed as he sat up to explain himself, "My master and I are part of the Magi, one of the remaining keyblade orders of the Four Thrones."

"The Four Thrones?"

"Light, Wisdom, Chaos and Darkness." The pig-boy went on, ignoring that Gurgi was swinging on the window curtains, "I...I don't quite understand it, but these four thrones are the elements and such that make up the worlds...each of us is supposed to be an embodiment of varying levels of stability between these four thrones."

"Alright...Light and Darkness make up our hearts and...Chaos and Wisdom are...in our minds?"

"Exactly, princess," Kairi smirked at the boy's formal title, "Anyway, there were once four keyblade orders that represented these four thrones. The Magi represent wisdom and use our knowledge to enlighten the worlds by sharing that our knowledge."

"I see..." Ansem the Wise chimed in, intrigued at the information as he thought of something, "Yes...your master did mention something about his order...but what of the others?"

"I don't know." Taran admitted, "Master Yen Sid stated that they all vanished or died out...the Magisters were swallowed by darkness, the Wardens are either dead or gone...and until now, everyone within the Sanctem was believed to have died with Master Eraqus."

"Magisters? Wardens?"

"Sorry my lady." Taran apologized to Kairi, "The Wardens were a loosely joined gathering of different keyblade wielders who acted independently in order to watch over the worlds or their own particular worlds..."

"Kind of like me and Riku."

"In a way...yes," Sora threw his arms behind the back of his head as Taran continued, "Anyway, the Magisters were a group of keybladers who lived within the Realm of Darkness upon the borderlands between light and dark."

"Why would they live there?" Pazu asked, confused and seemingly horrified that anyone would live anywhere near the realm of darkness. Sora had to agree if only for common sense's sake.

"They were seeking for something." Taran recalled while the group listened, "Master Yen Sid only said that they sought for that which lies within the deepest pit of darkness...but thirty years ago they vanished without a trace..."

"Save one." Aqua entered the living room followed by a thoughtful Riku and an apparently sleepy Thaeon, "And my Order is the Sanctem. Our duty is...or...was to safeguard and strengthen the light of the worlds to keep them strong and prevent their worlds from collapsing. Though..."

"I am afraid that in your absence..." Taran paused for a moment, but continued at Aqua's gentle prompt, "The Sanctem was assumed to have...died out with Master Eraqus...no one knew about what had happened to you or Master Eraqus' other apprentices."

"What about the Wardens?" Sora brought up as Riku took a knee beside him, "And who was the one?"

"The Wardens were...caught off guard by the assault of the heartless..." Taran went on, "Most of them were killed before they could coordinate amongst themselves and any survivors went into hiding until they could find a plan..."

"And the one Magister?" Riku watched the Keyblade Master's face contort as she struggled not to remember the answer, but to speak it, "Aqua?"

"There was a remaining Magister..." Aqua began, her composure calmed but still somewhat tense, "One who joined them in pursuit of knowledge of the Four Thrones of the keyblade..."

"I can see where this is going." Thaeon called up with a serious glint in his eye, "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Master Xehanort." The mood of the room darkened at the mention of Xehanort, "He was once a fellow keyblade apprentice to my own master, but when my master was chosen to inherit the guardianship of his predecessor, Xehanort went forth into the worlds for many years and eventually found his way to the Magisters...ten years before they vanished."

"Pretty convenient as to how he was the only magister to survive and..." Thaeon commented, "The others vanished a little while after he joined."

"My Master never spoke very much about the Magisters or Xehanort," Aqua told the group as she looked past them towards the window to the outdoor sky, "Now that I look back, I should've asked more..."

"Don't blame yourself, it's not like you thought it would be important." Sora said to assure the keyblade master as Thaeon snorted.

"Sorry, I'm still sore over that lack of foresight causing my world to-"

"It was my world too!" Kairi stood up and turned to the still lax Thaeon with a balled up fist and an angry expression, "Don't sit over there and throw blame around! You were Xehanort's pupil! For all we know, you could be just as responsible as Aqua if not as much as Xehanort was!"

"In that case, wake me when you can point out an actual memory." Thaeon turned over leaving a shaking Kairi who was about to stomp over before Sora stopped her.

"He's..." Aqua started as memories of the last time she saw Terra...saw Xehanort came to her mind, "Neither right nor wrong, none of us could have known of Xehanort's plans...all the same, I share blame for allowing that monster back into the world of light and..."

"Does it matter?" Riku spoke up, "Everyone in this room has made a mistake, some worse than others. All we can do now is live with the repercussions of those actions whether with ill or good intent and move on to the dawn."

"Riku's right," "Besides, shouldn't we be more worried about these heartless creatures and what's going on with the worlds?"

"Yeah...I sounded like a real prick..." Thaeon said to himself as he sat up in the living room and gathered his mana around him, "Paladin."

"What is he-" Kairi remained confused as the Paladin came forth and started cracking the knuckles of it's gauntlets.

"Lay it out." Without hesitation, the silver suit of armor threw out it's fist and struck it's master in the head before fading away, leaving Thaeon barely standing while slowly moving his hand towards the injured side of his face, "Thanks."

"Appropriate, though somewhat zealous." Ansem observed as Thaeon just gave a thumbs up before falling back against the back of the couch.

"His way of making it up to her I guess," Riku figured when he saw someone peak down from the stairs, "Who is..."

"My lady?" Taran shouted up, also noticing the shy girl who was standing up on the stairs out of sight, "It's the girl from yesturday..."

"It appears that our newest guest has recovered."

"Xion, don't be afraid." Aqua walked up the stairs to the young girl, "They're my friends."

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to be afraid Xion," Aqua assured the girl and slowly led her down the steps with her hand around the girl's, "You're safe with my friends, it's okay to say hi."

"Alright...Aqua..." The raven haired girl stood in front of the group as they waited without giving the timid child pressure, "I'm...Xion..."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora!"

"Riku."

"I'm Kairi."

"Taran of Caer-"

"Gurgi's my name! Wanna be friends?"

"My name's Pazu."

"Thaeon."

"You may simply call me Ansem."

"Hello..." Pazu, Gurgi and Sora seemed excited while Taran and Kairi were grateful that she was alright. Thaeon passed out behind the couch after greeting the girl as Ansem pondered a thought that he soon dismissed.

Riku however, only Aqua noticed that he had widened his eyes in pure and utter shock and his eyes then betrayed confusion soon afterwards.

"It's alright..." Xion said, having noticed Riku's reaction, "I...I know...that I'm out of place..."

"It's...It's not you Xion..." Riku clarified to ease the girl, "You just look familiar to me, that's all."

"Really?" Xion asked, a spark of hope blazoned by Riku's admittance, "I don't really know where I am..."

"You're in the Destiny Islands." Sora answered as the girl began to nod in understanding, "Rings a bell?"

"I...I think so..." The girl answered in uncertainty, "This place...has seashells..."

"So you're from another world?"

"Well...it has a clock tower..." Xion answered the curious Pazu, "Me and...my friend hang out there."

"Friend?"

"Yeah...Rox-" The girl shrieked and fell to the floor holding her head in agony as Kairi, Sora and Riku felt a sharp pain suddenly ran through their heads. Holding the four teens up, Ansem, Aqua, Thaeon and Taran moved them over to the couch where Thaeon was originally lying and set them down as their apparent pain subsided.

"Are you all alright?" Ansem asked as Aqua cast an Esuna on the three to ease their ailments.

"That...that hurt!" Sora shouted while rubbing a hand through his hair, "Thaeon!"

"Told you the punch would have a kick." Thaeon kidfully replied, but everyone present knew that this had nothing to do with the breakfast punch.

"It's not the punch..." Riku rubbed his hair as he recovered from that mental assault, "Did anyone other than me, Kairi, Sora and Xion just have that episode?"

"No...it is...odd." Ansem sat with his hand under his chin, pondering this situation very carefully, "Perhaps it relates to a trauma from your pasts erecting a barrier over the word that Xion attempted to say."

"But why would-"

"Probably has something to do with everything that's happening." Aqua said as she thought about any connection between the heartless surge and this problem with the teens, "Heartless show up where they should not be, rifts opened from within the Realm of Darkness and the worlds are under attack again."

"What exactly is happening?"

"We'll find out when we meet up with Mickey." Thaeon figured as he summoned Glimmer Endure, "For now, I'm up for another session."

"Hold on now..." Aqua stated, "Not after what just happened. The mental affects of something like this could cause someone to get hurt."

"Nah, I think I can take it," Riku assured as he jumped to his feet, "You coming Pig-Boy?"

"What did you call me?" Taran barked as Riku started for the front door, "I'll have you regretting those words!"

"This I've gotta see..." Pazu admitted, but noticed that Xion hadn't woken back up, "Will she be alright?"

"The pain from whatever happened knocked her out again..." Aqua explained while she put a damp rag on the girl's forehead, "She'll wake up soon though, don't worry about it."

"Alright," "In that case-"

"That's alright Kairi, you stay here and rest up." Sora suggested as he pat her on the shoulder and then turned to run and catch up with the others.

"Hey wait!" Kairi shouted as she ran out the front door, but found that the boys were already gone, likely from Taran's spell, "Stay here and wait...Is that all I'm good for?" She opened the door, knowing that it would take her outside rather than to where they were...just like before.

"He just cares for you." Kairi nearly jumped upon realizing that Thaeon was leaning in the door frame behind her, "A nice boy, I'm surprised the two of you aren't hitched yet. Though after that little stunt yesterday, maybe you should consider another role."

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it." Kairi watched the young man walk out with a single hand behind his back while the was under his chin, "Sora was distracted just by the virtue of you being in a fight and his concern was validated. You're way too impulsive, like a pigeon that thinks it's a bull."

"My point is, you're not spending enough time developing your traits and worrying about what others do." Kairi listened as Thaeon stopped and turned back to her, "The Command Style isn't just a magic trick, it's an extension and virtually exact reflection of who you are and I'm not convinced that you're anywhere near ready to find that reflection. Let alone capable of finding it."

"Who says I have to listen to your opinion."

"Oh that's right..." Thaeon forced out a laugh, "I'm Xehanort's pupil, how could my words ever be trustworthy?"

"It's...it's not like that..." Kairi stated as she thought back to her words from earlier, "I am...sorry about what I said..."

"Likewise." Thaeon offered with a kinder expression than the stoic one he had earlier, "Before you walk the path, you have to first know what path you're walking and where it is." Thaeon gave a two finger salute and jogged for the shore, taking a few skips before he leapt out and started running on the air just above the ocean.

"They'll be back soon." Aqua stated, walking up next to the thoughtful child and looking out towards the noon sunlight, "What is it?"

"So...what is my role?"

"Don't worry about what Thaeon said." Aqua knew that Kairi had taken the young man's comment seriously, "He was just kidding around with you."

"Right...and he was doing something else." Kairi muttered distastefully, "What am I to everyone?"

"A dear friend, someone they care about." Aqua answered, "Even I can see that."

"Someone to be cared for..." Aqua could also see it without really trying, this was a friend who was tired, "And left behind...waiting while they get hurt. I once told myself that waiting wasn't enough...now...I'm not so sure I meant it...What I can do about it..."

"Now's your chance." The Keyblade Master placed a comforting arm on the girl's shoulder, "This adventure is a learning experience for all of us. I hardly have any answers myself, but...if we work together...we can find them."

"Aqua..." Kairi exhaled as she thought about what the older woman had told her, "You're right...still..."

"You're still young, no one expects you to find an answer now," Aqua rubbed the girl's shoulder and turned back to reenter the house, "I haven't even found all of them myself."

* * *

**_Small Island off the coast of Child's Island_**

"What do you know about your keyblades?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked while he and Riku sat apart from the Keyblade Master questioning them on things that they already know.

"Just what I said." Thaeon sat back against the tree and placed his hands together in front of chest, "What is a keyblade?"

"It's a weapon that-"

"That's where you're wrong." Thaeon cut in, "But not without reason, yes, the keyblade can be used as a powerful weapon. But if you think of it as only a weapon, then you're already cutting yourself short."

"Get to the point." Riku stated, somewhat impatient about this whole line of questioning, "The keyblade is based on the strength of our hearts, what are you trying to prove?"

"And I thought I was lost when I started out." Thaeon said to himself, "The keyblade is a reflection of your very essence, it's strength is drawn from your heart because that's where it was made."

"I thought the keyblade chose us?"

"And you chose it." Thaeon stated, "Do either of you remember your Dives?"

"Dive?"

"Thanks for answering the question." Thaeon muttered while rubbing his forehead, "Your Dive to the Heart, when you pass out and find yourself on top of a stained glass platform. Then a lot of confusing stuff happens and you find yourself in front of a door?"

"Yeah...I remember!"

"Mine was...given to me." Riku said slowly, briefly remembering the tall man who he saw when he was a child.

"My point is, when you made your choice, the keyblade born from your hearts." Thaeon continued, "That's why your keyblade is unlike any other because it is your's."

"Sir?" Taran asked, "I...do recall an event such as you described but...my keyblade was given to me by my master."

"True." Thaeon admitted, "I'm really going off of my experience, but whether you inherited your keyblade, got it from someone else or it was born within you, that keyblade is composed of the essence of your heart. Once you understand this, then you'll see that the keyblade is more than an extension."

"It is..." Sora slowly held out his hand, the other held to his chest as the Kingdom Key appeared in a flash of light, "We're wielding our hearts?"

"Pretty much." Thaeon answered, "Which means, the best way to understand it is to understand yourselves."

"That's easy."

"On the surface, yes it is." Thaeon explained, "After all, who you knows you better than you?"

"Unless..." Riku hesitated, but seeing a glint in the Keyblade Master's eye told him that he was on the right track, "You're trying to hide or repress something...something you don't want to face..."

"Or maybe you've got a strength that you never knew you had."

"Exactly." Thaeon to Sora in a gesture of "Hence why we are here today. Taran, could you kindly practice that spell you talked about yesterday?"

"Of course sir." Taran summoned his keyblade and walked to the edge of the island, "Gurgi's probably driving Pazu up those cliffs by now anyway. **Verse 8. Bridge upon the tide**." As the boy's watched, Taran began to rapidly run across the water as a small gust surrounded his feet.

"What spell?" Riku asked, curious about how much Mickey was teaching the Pig-boy keyblader.

"Don't worry about it." Taran told the boy's as he raised his arm up above his shoulder, "Welcome to my Gravity Well." As the boy's watched, the area turned dark as a dark swell of magic flowed out from Thaeon and enshrouded the entire isle.

"Huh? Riku!" Sora cried out as he and Riku were forced to their knees while Thaeon sat down and watched them struggle to stand.

"Sora! What is this?"

"I told you, in order to step towards mastery, you must first master yourself." Thaeon stood up, unaffected by the torrential pressure that Sora and Riku were barely able to stand under. The young man then casually summoned Glimmer Endure and smirked, "With my Gravity Well, everything's going to be brought to light whether you like or not."

* * *

_**Child's Island**_

"Why you!"

"Little boy can't catch Gurgi!" Gurgi cried as he flipped over Pazu's attempt to snatch him and took off across the sandy beach, "Gurgi's quick and nimble like a tumble!"

"You think you're quick?" Pazu called out as he continued the game, "Well I've been chased by wolves...and they never caught me!"

"Well, well..." Taran smirked as Pazu panted while stopping to take a breather after several minutes of vain attempts to tag back the furry creature, "First time anyone's been able to keep up Gurgi without magic."

"Is he always like this?"

"It grows on you." Taran answered with a shrug, "At least it's supposed to."

"Master's about to use magic song!"

"It's a chant, not a song!" Taran corrected while Gurgi ran off after a mouse he had seen, "Anyway, I need to focus on this one."

"Why do you need to chant when you use magic?" Pazu asked as he sat down in the sand,

"I can use the basic forms of magic." Taran explained, "But the Chants of Wisdom allow access to great depths of magic that only my order can truly use. The chants are how we focus and use the magic."

"So you say a chant and the magic happens based on what you say?"

"Yes, but it also requires focus and ability." The young pig-boy summoned his keyblade, "There are some chants that you can use without saying the verses once you've become strong enough, but only masters can utilize the full effect of a chant without it's verses."

"What are you about to do now?"

"Watch." Pazu step back as wind began to swirl and gather around the keyblade apprentice and focused around the keyblade in his grip.

_I raise you from the shadows that you might obscure..._

_Follow my whim that none may see the door..._

_Come forth upon me that bears this key..._

_To prevent they who are forbidden to see..._

_From trangressing my wish to remain hidden..._

_Till the time which I shall count bidden..._

**Verse 48! Curtain of the Sky!**

Taran thrust up his keyblade as a circle of white magic appeared around the island where the others had gone and then vanished.

"Pazu, what do you see?" Pazu walked up next to the keyblade apprentice and scratched his hair in confusion as Taran waited for him.

"I see Sora, Riku and Thaeon..." Pazu answered, "It looks like they're practicing..."

"Gurgi, what do you see?" A now worried Taran asked Gurgi as the little creature bit out of a fruit that he had found.

"Master's friends are sitting down talking!"

"It will do..." Taran said to himself as he shifted his feet in disappointment, "It still needs work."

"What?"

"I was trying to cast a spell to keep others from seeing and possibly interrupting their training..." Taran looked at the image he had projected and frowned, "But, it looks like it still stands out to anyone who's seen magic before."

"Don't worry about it." Pazu assured the Keyblade Apprentice as he sat down in the sand, "I'm probably one of the only people in my world who didn't use magic."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..." Pazu answered as he hugged his knees together, "Even Sheeta had some spells that her grandma taught her when she was little...she told me some, but...I can't remember them right now..."

"Really?" Taran asked with intrigue, "What kind of spells? I have a friend with a magic harp that breaks when he lies...which is a lot."

"That sounds like a mismatch!" Pazu laughed before his face quieted and his smile wavered, "But no...Sheeta's spells...they weren't anything powerful...like she said, they brought out natural abilities, they didn't create powers of their own..."

"I remember one now..." The young boy placed both hands in the sand and muttered words that Taran could not understand before he sensed a small build up of power, "There we go!" Before Taran's eyes, an outline of light flames flew up around Pazu's arms like a spring.

"Wow..." Taran said as Gurgi tried to catch a butterfly formed from the fading flames, "Amazing Pazu! Least we won't have to worry about fire in case-"

"I didn't make the fire...it isn't even fire," Pazu explained as Gurgi caught a firefly but was shocked when he didn't see the bug in his hands, "I just shifted the sand grains together to make lots of sparks...she used to use it to scare off robbers and government men..."

"She sounded like a resourceful lass..." Taran laughed but stopped when he saw a tear flow down the boy's cheek, "Come now...cheer up lad! She's still out there just as worried for you as you are for her. Keep your head up and it'll be alright..."

"It doesn't...feel that way...right now..." Pazu slowly answered as a dark line appeared under his eyes, concerning Taran as he noticed, "I don't feel well..."

"Crunchy and Munchy for Pazu?" The fruit was already half eaten, but Pazu appreciated the gesture enough to take it.

* * *

_**Small Island, Child's Island**_

"Soon as you're done, we start again." Thaeon stated as he sat down and drank out of a bottle as Riku and Sora were left panting on the ground.

"Does that include napping?" Riku asked as he managed to stand up despite the pain from training in that Gravity Well that Thaeon had created earlier.

"Try and I'll consider that an okay to start." The Keyblade Master answered after draining his bottle while Sora just chuckled despite his loss of breath.

"Worth a shot." Riku stated, "How the hell isn't it affecting you?"

"Adaption," Thaeon answered, "I can't even remember the number of times that I was thrown into those damn wells, they had to have been twice as strong as the one you two were in...plus a few spots in the ROD tend to have very adverse gravity fluctuations."

"Yikes..." Sora said as he hopped up and stretched out his tired limbs, "Why aren't Kairi and Taran training with us?"

"Kairi's not far along enough for this stuff and I'm giving Taran a pass because he already has a master with his own methods." Thaeon explained, "The two of you however, are freelancers who managed to come this far by sheer willpower alone."

"Which makes us fair game?"

"Precisely." Thaeon smirked at Riku's question, "It's for the best though. Yeah, you're in agony now, but a few months or years down the road, you might thank me."

"We'll see..."

"What's Taran doing?"

"Practicing a spell to keep us out of notice." Thaeon answered, "The last thing we need right now are curious eyes...the less people who know about what we're doing...the better."

"To keep...whoever's behind this from finding us?"

"Exactly." Thaeon stood back up and shifted into a fighting position, "Break's up, let's go again."

Back on their feet, the boys obliged as all three summoned their keyblades...until they all heard a voice that made them halt just before they struck one another.

_"The blissful Land which dwells within brightest light."_

_"Is left unaware of the shadow hiding fellest blight."_

"What...was...that?" Riku asked, unable to believe that he could recognize the voice that he might have heard.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that?" Thaeon held his keyblade over his shoulder, keeping an eye closed due to sweat, "Just checking."

"We need to get back to Taran and Pazu..." Sora suggested as the others agreed without question, but it couldn't be who they all thought it was.

* * *

_"This World is Connected."_

_"Tied to the Darkness."_

_"Soon to be completely Eclipsed."_

"It's...it's him..." Pazu cared little for the tears going down his cheek, his throat felt constricted after hearing that voice, "Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Taran asked as Pazu felt the other boy's voice grow lower and lower, "Pazu?"

"...I...I...heard those words..." Pazu muttered, his eyes slowly growing wider, "That was what...the darkness said..."

"Pazu..." Taran grabbed the boy's shoulders as Pazu continued to shake, "It's behind you now, you're safe."

"No..." Pazu pulled away and turned to run, but all of his fears and doubts melted away when he saw someone that he feared in his heart to never see again. A young girl in a blue dress, her hands behind her back as if afraid to approach him, "Sheeta? Sheeta!"

"Pazu!" Taran called out, but Pazu couldn't hear him, Sheeta was here and she was safe now, "Hold on now! This is just-"

"I'm here Sheeta!" Pazu cried as he ran after his smiling friend, her braided hair was flowing in the wind as he chased after her, she just too perfect to even be called beautiful...that wasn't a good enough word.

"It's...it's going to be alright," Pazu told Sheeta as he grabbed her hand to stop her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm here and I won't...I won't..."

He wouldn't let her go again.

* * *

_"You Understand so little."_

_"A meaningless effort."_

_"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

"Ansem?"

"Impossible..." The professor muttered while Aqua regarded him with concern after he nearly fell from his seat, "We must contact Sora and the others at once!"

"Alright...I'll go find them." The Keyblade Master left without a word while the former ruler of Radiant Garden reset himself and pondered over the sound he had just heard.

"No...you faded into darkness..." Ansem stated as he grabbed his head, did he truly just hear the voice of his apprentice? "How could that which falls into and becomes erased by darkness return from it?"

* * *

**_Child's Island_**

"Master and Gurgi's friends!" Gurgi cried out as he hugged Sora after he, Riku and Thaeon made it back to the island, "Master go after Pazu!"

"Why? What happened Gurgi?"

"Boy Pazu thought he saw his friend, but friend wasn't there." Gurgi answered the now increasingly worried Sora, "Taran run after Pazu and Gurgi worried for his friend..."

"No need for that now." Riku stated as they found a trail of two different set of footprints and followed them through the beach sand, "This shouldn't take long."

"There they are!" Sora shouted at the front of the line as they came upon a familiar face lying on his chest in the distance, "Taran!"

"The others are here...please..." That was not something that Sora would have liked to hear out of a bruised Taran with blood coming out of his mouth, "Pazu...no one's there-"

"What? Come with you?" Pazu looked as though he were in a crazed daze, he was smiling deliriously and tears were pouring out of his eyes, "But we're in another world Sheeta...why do...why do we need to walk in darkness?"

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked while Riku helped Taran up, seeing Pazu in this state...horrified the young keyblade hero. What had happened?

"I don't know...he's been like this for the past hour." a worried and unsure Taran explained, "He keeps going on about his friend Sheeta, but no matter what I say he won't budge. He even swung at me when I tried to take him back to the mansion."

"When did it start?" Thaeon asked the bewildered keyblade apprentice.

"After he started hearing voices." Taran answered as the others recalled the voice that all of them had heard, but for their own reasons wished that they hadn't.

"Sora..." Riku and Sora locked glances as Sora picked up his friend's mental que. Something Riku had sensed something,

"You're right..." Sora agreed as he saw the smallest hint of smoke rise from Pazu's paled eyes, "Something's wrong with him...do you think?"

"I've got it from here." Thaeon muttered as he appeared in front of Pazu, "This is for your own good, kid." To the shock of the teen's stabbed his keyblade into Pazu's chest as black smoke poured out from the entry point.

"What are you doing!" Sora clenched his teeth and started running until Riku threw out his arm in front of his friend to stop him.

"He's...extracting the darkness...from...Pazu's heart," Riku's nose flared as the smoke grew increasingly thick as it flowed out from the young boy, "Sora..."

"Yeah..." Sora followed Riku's glance towards the black smoke rising over Thaeon and Pazu. As they watched, it compressed itself into three increasingly solid black shapes, "The hell?"

"Heartless?" Taran asked as he ran over to Pazu and hauled the limp, but alive boy over his shoulders.

"Close enough." Thaeon stated as the great pitch black dragonflies soared in a circle above the keyblade wielders, "Get ready."

* * *

**Reshir Mansion**

_"Light. Such raw power in that light,"_

_"But all was brought forth from darkness, even light."_

_"The closer one comes to light, the greater their shadow grows."_

Kairi breathed heavily as the words she had just heard replayed in her mind against her will. And right in the middle of a somersault routine too, she had been distracted by the words and hit her hand on the ground, fortunately she was well enough to shake it off since she wasn't really high in the air anyway.

"Hey pretty lady..." Kairi turned and jumped back when she heard a voice and now near that someone was indeed her. A figure covered from head to toe in a strange masked tightsuit that seemed vaguely familiar to her somehow.

Its smooth helmet was completely black with an insignia emblazoned on it that seemed to represent a heart that expresses emotion. Its torso and legs were covered by a black bodysuit with nearly glowing white highlights on the chest. The material over its arms shifts in color from black to grey to white, before shifting to black again on the palms of its hands. Its boots were white with black soles and it also wore a white, skirt-like garment with black tips around its waist, held up by several grey straps.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked as she summoned her keyblade and watched the newcomer summon one as well.

"Hell if I know..." A sinister yet charmed voice replied, "Come on, I just want to talk."

"Then talk to this!" Kairi swung her keyblade at the newcomer and was stunned when he blinked out her vision just before her blade hit the boy's helmed face. On instinct, she turned and fell back from a heavy blow that glanced across her right shoulder and brought up her blade to protect against an x-shaped blast that threw her back across the sand.

Kairi flipped to her feet in time to block the boy's thrust and block most of the attacks from his heavy handed strikes. After blocking an overhead chop, Kairi skipped up on her left leg and brought herself over the boy's shoulder before striking downward. Her attack was blocked by a mist of darkness that formed in the boy's right hand and barely pushed back before the boy's keyblade sliced through her shirt, barely avoiding her skin.

"Two?" Landing on the sand, Kairi was both amazed and terrified to learn that this boy had summoned another sword-like Keyblades, possessing a curved, notched blade that bears a slight resemblance to Riku's keyblade though with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme is derived from a fusion of white amd black formations with the handle composed of the same checkerboard pattern.

Distracted by shock, the princess was completely unable to fathom the boy suddenly appearing behind her as she felt a torrent of pain overwhelm her while cuts appeared all over her body. She doubled over and twisted onto her back, avoiding the warrior's stab as pointed up Destiny's Embrace and fired an orb of light into the figure.

The boy slashed the orb in half, held the two halves upon his keyblades and threw them back at Kairi as the princess threw herself up to avoid the halved orb. But as fell back towards the ground, the boy launched towards her swinging his keyblades against hers while she was unknowingly kept into the air while the boy appeared to bound off of it.

The masked assailant rapidly spun towards Kairi, slashing her in multiple places with both keyblades as she was thrown into the ground and barely managed to cast a Defense Barrier before a pair of black and white blasts hit her. After the barrier faded, Kairi pointed up her keyblade and fired a blast of light that flew towards the assailant and exploded on impact.

"Was that it?" The assailant asked as he dusted off his muscled-suit, "Do it again, come on!"

"You asked for it!" Kairi cried as she summoned all of the energy she could and fired another light orb at the assailant, but was stunned when it fizzled out before it went more than five feet and left the princess of light completely exhausted.

Seeing an opportunity, the masked assailant ran up to finish off his opponent, leaping into the air as Kairi was forced to her knees. The finishing blow never came as a blue haired beauty appeared and blocked both blades while blasting back the assailant with energy that vibrated out of her created barrier.

"Aqua..." Kairi managed as she felt a renewal of energy from Aqua's cure spell. She stood up to continue her fight but Aqua stood in front of her.

"Kairi! Stay with Xion." Aqua ordered while she turned to face this masked assailant.

"What about you-"

"You'll be safer there!" Kairi wanted to stay, but she knew from her remaining wounds that she was no match for this figure and reluctantly started running back towards the mansion as Aqua stood her ground before this young assailant, "I won't be long."

"Who are you?" Aqua demanded, having already taken a guess based on the exact resemblance to another foe she had fought in the past, save with an inverted color scheme, "Vanitas?"

"Vanitas?" The figure hauntingly laughed as Aqua kept her focus on him, "That does ring a bell, but no, you're talking to the wrong guy...at least, half of him."

"Well...since you're half of him." Aqua focused and gathered her mana in preparation for the battle that was barely seconds from starting, "I hope you don't mind if I refer to you as Vanitas!"

"I could careless," The figure who had accepted Vanitas' name raised his keyblades and dared the blue haired keyblade master to attack, "Just die will ya?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I realize that this story might be moving a bit slowly...it'll reasonably pick up after this fight. Consider this the closing arc to the Destiny Islands because after the trio leaves, they won't be back for a long time.**

**If at all.  
**

**Thank you all for over 2,000 hits! Your support, favs and reviews are deeply appreciated and more are always welcome.  
**

**PS: Sorry for the long wait...Balthir put the gun down-**

***Gunshot rings***

**Despite bleeding to death I just realized something...it's almost been a full year since this story was first posted as a dark and cruel one shot...**

**Its kind of funny how time flies...Merry Christmas (it's late...I know...) and Happy New Year my friends.  
**


	10. Reunion: Bonds of Silver and Gold

**Copyright: I really hate having to write these. Kingdom Hearts and related properties depicted in this fanfic is owned by Square Enix, Buena Media and Disney created by Tetsuya Nomura. The OC is the only thing that I created and everything else is burrowed.**

* * *

_New Ansem Report 0_

_Only a few days ago, I was wrestled from the very brink of darkness and emerged upon a bright sunlit island._

_The home of two individuals whom I have begun to more closely remember: Riku, a young man who respects me though I fear that I may have used him for a selfish ambition in my past and Sora, the name is one of the only memories that I have held within that darkness and to meet the boy who now holds it..._

_I have also met a few other young ones. The keyblade master Aqua, who had dwelt within the darkness for more than a decade than I had, but apart from an apparent weariness was otherwise strong spirited. The young girl Kairi, a dear friend of the two boys. The Keyblade apprentice Taran, who studies under a King whose name brings fond warmth to my heart as well as regret and his ever curious little companion Gurgi. There is also another child named Pazu...who was sent to this world after his was destroyed by the darkness..._

_Recently, we have also come upon another wayward wanderer from oblivion, a young girl who names herself Xion.  
_

_Much has occurred in these past eleven years and as the past few days pass, my memory only slowly returns in shards and pieces. A few of which I have been able to piece back together into a sort of story._

_I am Ansem, I was...the Wise Ruler of a Garden of Radiance..._

_I had five apprentices...until...I found a young man who I took in and made into my sixth._

_The man's name was...Xehanort...and even writing that name summons feelings of hatred and anger, feelings that I fear may have caused me to commit terrible acts because of them._

_For what reason was I sent into darkness? Was it retribution for the deeds which I was responsible for? What has become of my world? I must investigate it's fate as soon as I am able._

* * *

_**The Forbidden Mountain, Enchanted Dominion**_

For an entire year, she had been forced to hide herself within this place. Her former domain from before she had gained control over the heartless that invaded it. It was a formidable fortress with a strong fortified position within the mountains.

But to the Mistress of all Evil, it was a constant reminder of how far she had fallen.

Not only was she whittled down to her former abode, but due to the enhanced light of the Princess Aurora further down from the mountains, this mistress was left unable to even extract revenge upon the Princess of Heart or her little kingdom.

Using one of his floppy ears to rub his eye, the observer watched bored as she lashed out at her pitiful minions, sending bolts of green thunder upon them as punishment for news that they did not deliver. It was a wonder that they did not revolt.

"Her..." Calmed down to reasonable levels, Maleficent stalked over to her cold throne and sat within as her black raven rested upon her shoulder, "The Keyblade Mistress returns from the Darkness."

"Eh..." Her larger minion, a large oaf known as Pete, seemed visibly fearful when the observer told his allies about the blue haired keyblade master, "What's she doing back? I thought ol' Xehanort took her out..."

"In a sense, he did." One of several guests and the newest member of Maleficent's reformed alliance, "My guess is that he was unable to get her out of his hair at the time, so he simply found a way to put her aside so that she could not interfere with his further plans."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I would do the same thing." This new member was clearly recruited for a reason apart from his wealth and his larger stone companion, "If an obstacle cannot be overcome, then isolate it in a way that does not impede you until you can destroy it."

"At that point, it wouldn't be an obstacle anymore, would it?"

"Exactly." The self-made business lord stated, "No doubt, this boy named Sora had something to do with her return?"

"He's just as bad as the street rat!" A sorceror from a desert world, who had likely suffered a similar level of humiliation and defeat, shouted with scorn while another newer member began to laugh, "What is so funny, sea rat?"

"This sounds like a great kid!" The large half-man and half bear-cyborg bucceneer exclaimed before he started to clean out his teeth with the knife that switched out from his cybernetic arm, "What? Don't tell me that ya'll are scared of him!"

"Hush up now! You've never met that Sora!"

"It is true," Maleficent agreed alongside Pete as all eyes focused on her, "That child never ceases to humiliate us at every turn. Should we meet again, he will not have such an easy time."

"Pardon me," The gentleman in his business suit raised his hand as if in a classroom meeting. "But isn't this Xehanort the larger problem."

"Yeah!" The observer cringed at the loud booming voice that erupted from outside. It's source betrayed by a large blue eye poking in through a large window, another member of the mistress' alliance who...simply couldn't be fit inside the castle.

"Lower your voice Willie."

"Sorry..." The giant apologized as the observer cursed whatever powers lied in the next world for these rabbit ears.

"In any case," Maleficent began, "We have prepared for long enough, the time is now to move into our new abode."

"And what about Sora and boatboy king?"

"We will deal with him and the King when we have to." The observer spoke, "No doubt, Xehanort is about to unfold his plans upon them."

"I have a feeling that things are already in motion relating to that matter," The gentleman suggested calmly as if this were a game of chess, then again, that was how he always was, "They've been attacked once, so naturally a second attack will prompt them to reenter the state of affairs within the worlds."

"Perhaps you are right, Mr. Xanatos." Maleficent stated as a smile grew upon her face, "I just hope that I have a chance to repay that brat for all of the misery he has caused me!"

"MISERY!" The minions who had fleed from the throne room earlier were now emptying back in upon the heels of Death in the form of a man on fire, "DON'T GET ME STARTED ON MISERY!"

"And you are Hades? Lord of the Dead?"

"Don't try me, you're number's still coming up when it comes up!" Hades yelled at Mr. Xanatos, whose expression was one of intrigue and fascination as Hades slowly walked up to Maleficent's throne and settled down into a throne formed from the smoke of his wrath, "We better be here to talk about important stuff, cause I'm not in a good mood!" Growling, he pointed out his finger as a bolt of fire surged out upon an unsuspecting minion and set the poor creature on fire as he frantically ran out of the throneroom with all of the others.

"Our moods have all been somewhat sour in the past few years." Maleficent stated to the Lord of the Dead, "Do enlighten us..."

"Oh boy..." His flames calmed, Hades slapped his hand upon his forehead and allowed it to slide down to his check before he began, "Let's just say that my latest visitor...he wasn't kidding about those friends of his..."

* * *

_**Main Beach, Child's Island**_

"Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"That," Riku watched as the Dragonfly with a black exoskeleton zoomed into the sky before it faded out of sight with only a thin outline that Riku had to squint to keep track of, "Alright, I can only see an outline, but I can see it. These creatures are using darkness to mask their appearance...but something's different about this."

"Heartless?" Taran asked in shock as he looked around in sudden panic, "But I thought Sora and Kairi sealed off this world from the heartless?"

"They did." Riku stated as he saw the dragonfly's outline circle far above him, "But these things...they came out of Pazu..."

"But we couldn't see them until now," Taran pointed out, "How is that possible?"

"We don't have time to worry about it now-" Riku's eyes widened when the outline dove down at increased velocity, "Look out!" With no time to explain, Riku pushed the young keyblade apprentice aside and skipped back before the outline slashed a long clear wing into the sand where they were standing and a gust of wind blew out that pushed back Taran and Riku before the dragonfly reappeared in plain sight.

"Get back here you!" Taran cried as he stood up and summoned his keyblade, "Verse 17! Heavenly Burst!" The young boy was pushed off of his feet after a burst of light and flame fired out of the tip of his keyblade and launched after the dragonfly. The dragonfly somersaulted in flight to get the attack off of it, but the burst continued to follow until it flew up and flapped it's wings, sending out a gust of wind that collided with the blast and caused it to explode.

"I could..." Riku muttered before he mentally slapped himself for that thought, "No...that might only make it stronger..."

"Come on champ...you've fought fire with fire before." Riku gritted his teeth after he heard the voice speak, one that sound far too much like he did two years ago...

"I'm not going down that road again." Riku stated, "But that doesn't mean I can't learn from it!" Following the fast moving outline, Riku charged into a dash and leapt over where it flew low to the ground and slashed down. He smirked as Way to Dawn managed to penetrate it's exoskeleton, but was now worried about the smog of darkness that flew out like smoke as the dragonfly rose back into the air.

"Taran!" Riku cried out to Taran after he leapt away from another unseen dive, "Do you know any light spells?"

"A few. But it will be hard to cast at a target that I cannot see."

"Leave that to me." Riku assured before he realized that he had lost track of the dragonfly. Just then, his nose caught a scent that caused him to turn, "Behind us!" Before he could react, a ball of dark energy slammed into him and forced him back.

**...x...x...**

"Riku!"

"Don't worry about him! Focus!" Sora reluctantly turned from where he saw Riku get hit and focused on the dark dragonfly that flapped out a gust of wind that Sora braced himself to withstand as Thaeon fired a ball of lightning that failed to hit the creature when it disappeared, "These guys...They can phase in and out of sight, like phantoms."

"Can you see where they go?"

"I can sense where they'll come from," Thaeon answered as he surveyed the area around them for any sign of the dragonfly heartless-like creature, "But I'm just as blind as you are."

"Better than nothing." Sora shrugged his shoulders and stood next to Thaeon as they waited for the creatures to attack. Thaeon didn't move as he swiftly turned around and pointed out towards Sora's front. Taking the que, Sora acted quickly, "Magnet!" Generating a glowing rotating cylinder, Sora watched as something impacted against it and one of the dragonfly's slowly emerged into visible sight.

"Got one of them!" Thaeon complemented as the Paladin appeared and had one of the other dragonfly's wings embedded within it's torso while Thaeon stabbed his keyblade into the ground to form a dark gray energy that sipped into the ground, "Take it out while I deal with the other one!"

Nodding, Sora jumped up towards the entrapped dragonfly and managed to deal in several blows with his keyblade. But just as he was about to hit it with a firaga, the dragonfly began to phase through the magnera and literally fly through Sora as he fell to the sand in shock.

"It passed right through me!" Sora called out as the dragonfly flew back into the air while he jumped back to his feet, "How do we hit them!"

"If you have any light spells, now's the time to use them!" Thaeon replied as his keyblade began to emit a bright glow that formed into a large orb that he fired towards his dragonfly. But before it came close, the orb quickly eroded until it was only a quarter of it's original size and though it hit the dragonfly, it wasn't enough to destroy it. "Damn...still haven't recovered yet..."

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't I say focus!" Despite his concern for Thaeon, Sora returned his gaze to where he figured the dragonfly would be going and waited. He focused energy into his keyblade as he became attuned with the winds of the islands where he had spent his whole life.

The wind was his friend.

"Here I go!" Following pure instinct, Sora leapt back and pointed out Kingdom Key to fire off a burst of energy that broke down into smaller projectiles of energy that barraged the area where he felt an unnatural flow with the wind. Seeing a rematerializing dragonfly stumble into the sand, Sora smirked as he charged in for the attack.

* * *

**_Main Island Beach_  
**

Cartwheeling over another Black lightning bolt that struck the beach sand and incinerated a small patch, Aqua flipped into the air as a black fireball impacted against the ring of barrier shards that reflected the blast back at the keyblade master's opponent.

Even as the young man in the black and white tight suit fired a burst of dark energy to counter and destroy his reflected attack, Aqua could still hardly believe this man's claims.

Was this truly Vanitas? Wasn't Vanitas destroyed when...

Now wasn't the time. She had to defeat this young man, whoever he was, before he attacked Kairi or the others. She teleported behind the boy and clashed her keyblade against both of his, focusing on speed and agility to get around the boy's doubled attack strength.

She leaned her head back to avoid a chop before she realized that the boy was gone, replaced by a fading afterimage. Instinctively, she cast a barrier just in time to avoid a large icicle that struck out from the ground. Atop of it, Aqua saw her barrier lose strength and break just as Vanitas dove out of the icicle and slashed upwards across the side of her left rib.

Grimacing from the wound, Aqua swiped her leg across the boy's knees to knock him off balance while in midair and slammed a magically charged strike into Vanitas' helm. The boy crashed down through his own icicle as Aqua teleported to the ground and blocked a sudden attack from the boy's keyblades, one enshrouded in darkness while the other emitted a dim, but violent light.

Feeling one of the blades slash just barely across the skin of her stomach, Aqua cartwheeled over Vanitas as she barely avoided a follow-up strike and emitted a surge of fire as she flipped over her opponent that burned against his suit before she landed and fired a Firaga Burst that Vanitas slashed in half before two orbs of light appeared next to him that emitted beams that fired into the ground and moved in a diagonal pattern in the direction that Vanitas moved.

Vanitas dashed forward and delivered a flurry of blows against Aqua's emitted barrier as the orbs flew over and bombarded it with their beams of light. Despite the renewal that she gathered from the absorbed energy of the attacks, Aqua knew that it wouldn't hold for long. Just as she felt the last of the barrier's energy decay, Aqua cast a Thundega spell in the area around her that knocked away the orbs and forced Vanitas back while she went on the offensive with her light-lengthened keyblade.

Even with two keyblades, Vanitas couldn't summon enough strength to stave off the blows of the enlarged Master Keeper as Aqua alternated her actions between cartwheeling around the beams and assaulting her opponent. Once she saw that the orbs were destroyed, she rapidly twirled while building up the offensive against Vanitas who leapt back to avoid the increased length of Aqua's keyblade.

As Aqua charged in, Vanitas dropped his keyblades and they began to levitate around him as he floated into midair, a symbol reminescent of an upside down mark of master overlaid upon the symbol on the boy's suit appeared below him as his keyblades continued to spin while a great number of glowing light orbs formed around him.

Aqua prepared for the worst as the orbs began to rapidly rotate around him and create a blinding flash of light before become a group of rotating spears which began rotate more slowly around Vanitas as the two keyblades moved in an opposite direction, firing a rapidly moving orb of enshrouded white orbs that flew out towards Aqua each time the keyblades were aligned with the spears.

At first, Aqua was able to avoid the beams, but several close calls forced her to generate a constant surge of barrier shards as she moved to close the distance between her and the monochrome Vanitas. Feeling the barrier surge lose strength, she focused and broke the surge to scatter it's defensive energy and reflect the attack long enough to splice through time and space and appear next to one of the spears.

She immediately struck it to shatter it along with two others before she vanished and appeared in front of the spears behind Vanitas and attacked two more spears and continued until all of the spears were destroyed. She then threw her keyblade into Vanitas' chest to throw him out of his place in midair and teleported a few feet out in front of where the young man was about to land and caught the keyblade before she felt it lose weight and began to twirl it above her head with each swing expanding out the length of the blade and striking the off-balance Vanitas before she gripped the keyblade with both hands and slammed it into Vanitas' shoulder.

She watched the heat and magic rise out of the leveled patch where she had knocked down Vanitas and saw him sprawled out on his back.

He was laughing.

"That was fun!" With no patience for this boy's games, Aqua walked over and held her keyblade above the boy's neck, "Let me guess? You don't wanna play some more?"

"Yield." Aqua kept her focus on the laughing Vanitas, "And tell me who sent you!"

"Sent me?" There was a tone of utter insult in the boy's voice, "I was going for a stroll and came across all of you."

"Liar. Who sent you and why did you come here?"

"To see what I was up against," The boy answered as he vanished into his own shadow as Aqua watched in shock as she turned and saw Vanitas levitate down from behind her, "And you don't disappoint...even if you're only half as decent as you should be...Keyblade Master."

_"He doesn't seem to remember me...is this the true Vanitas or..."_ "You haven't answered my first question."

"Like I said, I got bored." The young man answered casually, "See ya later, Keyblade Master."

"We're not done here!"

"I am," A portal appeared behind Vanitas as he laughed again before he started to step back into the portal, "But I left some friends who are hungry for action...go play with them." Aqua watched as the monochrome warrior disappeared into the portal before it vanished and left a puzzled Aqua suddenly sensing something amiss in the area.

"The others!" She quickly realized as she started running back to the mansion, "Something about that boy clouded my perception...the heartless are here except..." How could that be possible? Sora and Kairi sealed the keyholes to this world, how would the heartless be able to enter.

Regardless of the reason, Aqua stopped just before she stepped into a small puddle of darkness from which leapt several fast moving shapes that surrounded her as the puddle vanished.

"What are..." Aqua shifted her gaze from each creature to the next, they appeared humanoid with pale white bodies and black armored mask-like heads that only betrayed mouths filled with ravenous teeth and a strange symbol on their chests, "These are not heartless, who are they?" The Keyblade Master was taken out of her thoughts when one of the creatures thrust out it's arm and scratched Aqua's arm before she slashed her keyblade through it's chest and then it's head before it fell backwards and faded into nothingness.

But despite there being more to fight, Aqua dropped her keyblade when she noticed something stain it's shaft that never should.

Blood.

* * *

_**Outside the Reshir Mansion**_

Something was wrong.

The unease that she felt since before she had encountered that masked boy had only increased as Kairi dashed for the mansion. It was a similar unease to when the islands were destroyed...

No...this was familiar...but she couldn't remember...

As she ran, her foot felt the sand beneath her shift. Sure, sand was loose fine dirt that could be easily moved by wind. But not in the amount that Kairi felt, not unless something was underneath...

Her thoughts were answered when she saw a black exoskeletal object poke out of the sand. It had a smooth, darker point on the end like a stinger that turned from direction to direction like some strange look-out object. As she observed the object, Kairi felt her unease grow while the shifting became more frequent.

It was time to go.

She didn't stop running as the tail retracted into the ground and she outright saw a mound rise out of the sand and start rushing towards her. Still tired from her earlier encounter with the masked youth, Kairi soon realized that she wouldn't be able to outrun this being.

"If I don't fight...who will?" She stopped and summoned her keyblade, hadn't she been working all of this time to be able to stand on her own to better help Sora and Riku? If she ran, whatever this creature was would follow her to the mansion and hurt Ansem and Xion.

As she prepared for the attack, she was surprised when the mound retreated into the sand before reaching her and caused her to look around to ensure that something else would strike from above or around.

She yelped in pain and desperately embedded her keyblade into the sand as her leg was pulled into the sand, followed closely by the rest of her body...

* * *

_**Reshir Mansion**_

"Oh Riku...I am terribly...sorry..." Ansem apologized to no one in particular as he focused and created a barrier in the middle of a fairly expensive looking table, causing wooden shards to snap out and embed themselves into the strange creatures that had invaded the mansion. Creatures of humanoid shape with pale white bodies and black armored mask-like heads that only betrayed mouths filled with ravenous teeth and a strange symbol on their chests...

A symbol that seemed vaguely familiar to Ansem.

He was upstairs writing in the guest room when he sensed a familiar ill feeling and went down to check upon it. That was when he saw these monsters tear down the doors and force their way inside. At first, he was able to improvise with the furniture and utilities that he came across in the house in combination with his ability to generate a defensive barrier.

But with the table gone, Ansem was reduced down to only being able to make a defensive stand until help arrived to get the still sleeping Xion to safety. Watching the a dozen creatures charge forward, Ansem exhaled as a barrier halted their advance, but he could still feel them press forward and would likely overpower him eventually...

"Wise Ansem..." Ansem narrowed his eyes while internally, he was stunned to a familiar tattoo the necks of one of these pale creatures, the one that had spoken to him.

"It knows who I am? What are you?"

"...You created me..." Was this possible? What sins did he commit to generate such a horrid monster of malice and destruction? As doubt and confusion flooded his mind, he felt the barrier weaken as a claw tore through it while Ansem prepared to accept the inevitable...

"Ansem!" Gathering an urge to duck, Ansem followed that urge and watched a young girl leap over him and break through the weakened barrier before she began to savagely hack away at the pale creatures as Ansem watched in awe at the girl's newly shown abilities and a certain deep red substance that was splashing over her simple purple dress.

Blood.

Seeing one of the decaying creatures on the floor, Ansem suddenly saw the sickening sight of wounds caused from glass fragments leaking out onto the floor. Were these creatures somehow alive? They were apparently not of the usual composition of a heartless...if they were heartless at all.

"Keyblade..." Ansem said after Xion cut down the last of the creatures and nearly dropped the keyblade in her hand as she noticed the blood that had sprayed into the room and onto her.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Xion worriedly looked at the keyblade in her hand as though it were a unwanted gift before hesistantly wiping blood from her face. It's handle was white and its smooth, circular, dark indigo guard completely surrounded it. The top of the guard was decorated by three magenta diamonds; one at the base of the blade, and two on either side of this one. The shaft of the blade is rather short and dark indigo.

The head and teeth of the blade were comprised by a dark indigo cross with a magenta diamond set in three of its four arms, leaving the arm opposite the "teeth" bare. A white ring connects all four arms of the cross. The token hanging from the was triangular and resembles the head of the blade, being dark indigo with three magenta triangles and one triangular gap decorating it.

"You did not remember it?"

"I just..." Xion was about to speak when another of the creatures crashed through a window and was slashed in half by Xion who shook upon seeing her dress stained with blood, "Please leave..."

"Are you sure?" Xion nodded in an attempt to show confidence, but Ansem knew better, "Very well, I will refuse."

"Please..."

"And leave a child to fight them alone?" Ansem asked as he saw an arm portrude out of the wall next to the front door, "Do not take me for a coward. I may be old, but I will not have others risk limb and heart to save me only for me to flee in return. I cannot fight, but I can defend!" Shooting out his arm, the old man watched as the barrier formed in between the wall's layers, causing the creature on the other side to be propelled outside as Xion ran in front of Ansem to engage the creatures that poured inside.

Ansem watched the girl fight and was surprised as to how naturally she fought the creatures. She acted on instinct and was clearly confused as to why. But she did not fight it, she continued with the flow and fought against those pale abominations while Ansem stayed back and emitted barriers to keep her from being harmed by creatures that she either failed to see or were outside of her reach.

With only a dozen creatures remaining, Ansem became confident in his and Xion's ability to keep themselves alive until the others returned. Just as she charged into the remaining crowd, her body shook and caused her to drop her keyblade as she fell forward onto her knees. Leaving her vulnerable to the creatures that began to swarm her as Ansem desperately tried to shield the child from their savage claws.

As Xion screamed out from a scratch across her upper chest, the offending creature stopped due to the glowing arrow that had been embedded within it's neck. It fell backwards as the creatures looked up at where the arrow had been fired from while Ansem used this opportunity to move in and grab Xion.

As he reached Xion, three more creatures were felled by multiple arrows as another succumbed to the immense pain caused by the magical properties of the arrow shot through it's knee as another flew through it's head. Looking up at where the remaining creatures where now climbing, Ansem spotted a young girl standing on top of the mansion firing down upon their oppressors.

The girl wore a slightly revealing, form-fitting, white, reddish-pink, and gold dress. Her dress consists of a white top starting at her bust, pink sections on the back connecting the top to the bottom of the dress, cut-out sides at the waist, criss-crossing pink straps on both sides of her torso, two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape, a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from her waist, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and light purple ankle boots.

Whoever she was, her marksmanship picked off each of the remaining creatures save for only two that were waiting at the bottom for her to meet them. The girl leapt down, firing an arrow covered in a blue aura that struck one of the remaining creatures through the chest as it instantly froze before falling backwards. The last one was easily avoided before the girl transformed her strangely designed bow into an equally strange blade that she used to slash through the creature's chest as a large gale blew out of it's back, signalling it's demise.

"Outstanding." Ansem said as the girl sheathed her weapon and turned to Ansem and the now calm Xion, "Your technique was artistic, masterful even...and you are no stranger to war from the lack of concern for stains."

"Blood or not, they're still monsters," The girl replied as she took out a bottle filled with a strange liquid and tossed it to Ansem, "With them, you have to be quick or you'll have to be dead."

"Wise words," Ansem asked as he carefully helped Xion drink the potion and watched her gain enough strength to stand back on her feet, "Are you a friend of Aqua's?"

"Aqua?" The girl rhetorically asked, was this archer part of the aid that Taran's master had promised? "You must be with her group."

"We are," Ansem answered, "Though grateful for your assistance, I would be at more ease to know your name."

"I'm Serah." The pink haired archer greeted, "What's your name?"

"Xion," Xion nervously replied as Serah helped her onto her feet, "Thank you for helping me..."

"I was just around." Serah said with a warm smile that caught Ansem off guard somewhat, "Are you Ansem the Wise?"

"Ansem will do, Miss. Serah." Ansem replied, "I can presume that your coming here is not a simple stroke of luck?"

"It could be." Serah shrugged, "This world's barrier was stronger than we thought so some of us had to bail out while Fran made an emergency landing."

"Fran?" Just as Serah was about to answer Xion when the ground beneath them violently rumbled. The reason for this was because a massive grey worm had rocketed out from the Reshir mansion and tore the building apart before it arched it's body back down into the sand. The worm was somewhat vast in both length and width and could be mistaken for a blob if not for it's centipede-like exterior.

"I'll tell you more after we're done here," Serah said to Xion before drawing out her blade-bow, "Wait until that thing sings."

"I don't think it talks at all."

"Exactly."

* * *

_**Underneath the Main Island Beach?**_

Darkness...she saw nothing but darkness at first, she couldn't even see the hole that she had fallen through. But her heart beat remained firmly quick as she quickly looked around for that black tail and summoned her keyblade.

The glimmer revealed her attacker.

"That's...that's not a heartless..." It's small white eyes reflected back the fear that Kairi's own eyes held as she beheld the form the massive attacker. Even though most of the scorpion was still burrowed within sand, she knew without thinking that it's claws were the cause of the painful chill on her leg.

She pushed herself up to avoid the scorpion's jab and slashed down on the claw before projecting a barrier to defend against the other. The barrier didn't last long, but it gave Kairi time to climb up along the hardened granite formed from this scorpion's passing and push up towards the ceiling.

Feeling no resistance, she pushed through and emerged back onto the beach and hurled herself onto the ground as she tried to settle down her breathing. That attempt failed however, when she saw the tail from before strike up and slash across her back as she cried out.

Skidding across the beach sand, Kairi's panic only rose as she only managed to slowly move her legs while the rest of her body grew more stiff and her vision faded more and more as the scorpion fully emerged from the sand. It was a pitch black scorpion marked with a strange emblem that Kairi swore that she had seen once...but couldn't remember when that was.

The scorpion stalked closer to the Princess of Hearts and stabbed with it's tail.

She felt the stinger scratch against her skin, but a strange blue and white aura prevented the stinger from going any further towards Kairi's chest as the scorpion's narrowed in apparent frustration. Seeing that it was distracted by this unknown obstacle, Kairi struggled against the pressure of the tail as she reached for the hilt of Destiny's Embrace poking up from the sand.

Her vision dimmed as the stinger scratched across her chest, causing Kairi's vision to fade more just as she grabbed the keyblade and pointed it up towards the scorpion's head. At the same time that she fired an orb of light, another one struck out from the creature's side as both orbs grinded against either side of the scorpion's head and flipped it onto it's back as Kairi's vision finally faded to black...

"Good...I'm not too late..." Kairi heard someone say as she felt a warming pulse of energy begin to flow above her, "Esuna!" The pulse grew and coursed through her body, healing her injuries and restoring her strength.

"Who are you?" Kairi breathed as her vision returned to normal and she spotted her rescuer. The blond pig-tailed girl wore a light grey vest and red pants with cut-out sides that went somewhat low down the hips and maybe a bit too much on the front once Kairi noticed.

"Penelo," The girl answered as she curious looked over Kairi's hair like a kitten that had just seen a ball of yarn, "And...red hair...you're Kairi?"

"Yeah..." Kairi answered as the Scorpion's claws rose out from the ground, "We should probably wait until we're done with him."

"Right." Penelo agreed after taking out her blade-staff and charging an orb of light at the end of the blade. As the Scorpion dove out from the sand, Penelo grabbed her staff with both hands and Kairi watched as a thin beam of light shot out and pierced through the scorpion's open claw as it cringed in pain.

"Defend!" Kairi cried out as she jumped in front of Penelo and emitted a barrier to defend her from the ice beam that the scorpion fired and Penelo appeared next to her and stabbed the barrier causing the beam to dissipate.

"Thanks," Penelo said as the barrier fell to reveal that the scorpion was regenerating it's damaged claws, "Do you do this a lot?"

"Can't you tell?" The scorpion tried to fire another blast from it's left claw, but only blew out a short gust, prompting the creature to barrel roll to the right before it fired a burst of fire from it's tail.

* * *

_****__**Main Beach, Child's Island**_

"You're sure that you sealed the-"

"Yes, I sealed the keyhole." Sora said as he stood back to back with Thaeon, tired both from their training earlier and the fight that the two them were now in the middle of, "Why do you keep asking?"

"Its just very odd to me," Thaeon stated as they faced the crowd of heartless darkballs that now surrounded them, generated off of the smog that the now invisible dragonflies emitted whenever they were struck, "That all of these heartless were hiding in that little cloud of darkness that none of us knew about until now!"

"It might have something to do with what's going on out there." Sora figured as he blocked a black blast and slashed through a misty creature similar to a darkball, but more gaseous and it's misty form was very fine compared to the air.

"Either way...they picked a bad time to attack us." Thaeon stated as he slammed his arm into the ground, causing half a dozen darkballs to be sucked into the sand as several others charged after the keyblade master, "Just wish that it was bad for them."

"Whose fault is that?" Sora asked as he flipped over Thaeon and the Paladin and slashed through the attacking mist-creatures and darkballs before he spun around to avoid a charge from one of the dragonflies and tried to hit it on the rebound. He managed to hit the tip of it's hide, but the attack did little to hinder it's ability to dodge Thaeon's lightning attack as it flew back into the air.

"Does it matter right now?"

"Guess not..." Sora gave in as he lauched himself over a darkball and slammed his keyblade into the ground, generating a magic orb that blasted out and destroyed the darkballs and mist creatures that were around it. He heard the wind shift and knew that his dragonfly was coming right for him. Grounding his feet, Sora slid down and waited until the dragonfly was about to fly over him.

Taking a chance, he slashed up and was rewarded with the emergence of black smog from the more visible dragonfly as Sora continued to slash through it before launching both of them into the air and deliver a last strike before he landed on his feet and dragonfly landed on it's back with smog overcoming it.

Said smog circled around Sora as he stood back up and faded away to reveal more darkballs and mist-ghouls as the dragonfly itself rose back into the air while Sora just smirked.

Next time he would get it.

"In any case, our help has arrived." Thaeon stated as Sora followed where he was pointing and saw something vaguely resembling a ship fly over the island as he started to make out three shapes that had jumped out of it and were quickly flying down towards them as the ship flew down onto the other side of the mountain.

"Sora!" Several smaller shapes appeared next to the original three that rocketed down and bombarded the heartless crowd as Sora instantly recognized the rockets.

"Donald?" Sora said to himself when he saw an all too familiar pair jump out from on top of two rockets that didn't explode and begin to engage the heartless, "Goofy!" Sora exclaimed as he started for his two friends, even with the short work that he was starting to make, Donald and Goofy had already started to pick out their fair share.

As always.

"Hiya Sora!" Goofy waved as he caught his shield and swerved to slam it into a ghoul to destroy it, "Sorry, but we don't got much time to talk!"

"I know," Sora said, he was too happy to see his two friends again. Happy enough to ignore the peril that he was still in the middle of, "How did you guys get here?"

"We got a ride from Captain Balthir." Donald answered before casting a cure spell on Sora that rejuvenated him enough and only added to his excitement.

"Balthir?" Sora's answer came in the form of a gunshot that rang through the islands. From on top of a strange hoverbike, a man sat with a smoking pistol.

"Did I just hear my queue?" The man asked as he leapt from the bike while it's driver, a woman with bunny ears, pulled out a bow and started firing with abandon at the heartless as she drove out of their range, "Good thing I ran into them when I did, or we both might have been lost."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the leading man." The man, Balthir from appearances, introduced as he reloaded his pistol and blocked an attack from a mist-creature before firing straight through it's head and vanquishing it, "As well as your mode of transport off of this world."

"That's nice and all," Thaeon stated as pointed to where he picked out where the dragonflies had flown, "But unless you can help against these guys, we're not going anywhere."

"All too true." Balthir agreed as he looked over the heartless that he had landed in the middle of with a look of mild boredom, "But I'm a pilot first and am in no shape to be fighting these...creatures in the open."

"Look out!" Thaeon shuffled to the side as a fast moving figure bull-rushed through the heartless wielding two large blades before leaping up and throwing one of them into the center of the gathering heartless to cause a fiery blast, "That's what I'm here for!"

"Wow..." Sora muttered in utter amazement as the man with black spiky hair picked up his blade and started shaking it when Thaeon showed him the scorch marks on the Paladin.

Perfect little introduction.

"hyuk...pretty amazin ain't he?" Sora had to agree, this guy was pretty cool if nothing else, "He was with the Captain when we met him."

"Yeah...he sounds pretty-" Sora stopped when he noticed one of the blades that Zack was carrying. Even though it didn't appear different from the other blade that resembled Cloud's sword, it had a distinct set of notchs at the end of it's blade and a keychain that fell down from the hilt, "A keyblade?"

"Call me Zack and you're...Sora?" Zack asked as Sora nodded his head still stunned that this guy was apparently a keyblade wielder, "Cloud had a lot to say about you."

"You know Cloud?"

"Course I do. I taught the kid everything he knows." Zack boasted before brushed his chin as if a thought had occurred to him, "Okay, I didn't teach him any techniques, I just taught him how to learn them on his own."

"You were his mentor?" That was something Sora found hard to believe, even though Zack's smile wasn't that wide, this man's overall demeanor seemed to be a complete polar opposite to what he had always seen Cloud having. "I don't know...you don't seem all that serious..."

"You must've caught him on one of those days..." Zack stated as he caught Sora's gaze on the blade in his left hand, "And don't read too much into this, I'm just an average hero with a keyblade, k?"

"K." Sora decided as he returned his focus to the Darkballs and mist creatures that still surrounded them, "Wanna help with these guys?"

"That's what heroes do." Zack said as he spun his keyblade before slashing through a Darkball while Sora and his friends, both new and old, attacked the swarm of heartless.

**...x...x...**

"Thanks again Taran."

"Did you expect any less?" The confident keyblade apprentice asked as he slashed through a darkball and prepared to take on the rest of the swarm that the dragonfly had formed from the darkness that leaked out of it's wounds, "Now for these monstrosities!"

"Don't waste your energy on them," Riku suggested as he spotted the dragonfly in the back of the crowd of heartless, "We need to focus on that dragonfly."

"Well, how can we do that with them in the way?"

"Noted," Riku agreed before emitting a barrier to defend against multiple attacks from the darkballs before Taran fired another Heavenly Burst that blew through several before exploding in the center, which was quickly filled in, "Can you cast a wide range spell without a chant?"

"Only one," Taran admitted, "It's an air spell that should allow me to decrease the speed of those heartless. But I'll need time to focus and maintain the spell."

"I can do that." Just as Riku was about to charge, he flipped back to avoid a wave of fire that leapt out from behind him and divided the heartless before it dispersed into a rain of fire that destroyed more them and their mist-formed allies, "Or...he can..."

"Pazu?" Hearing Taran's question, Riku turned around and saw an excited Pazu with a wide-eyed expression examining the flames that had engulfed all of his body leaving only his head and the necklace that was generating the flames,

"I'm on fire!" Pazu excitedly exclaimed as another wave of flame erupted that nearly singed Taran's bottom, but seared through several heartless, "It...It doesn't burn...it's kind of like Howl's furnace..."

"How are you on fire?" Riku asked as Taran nervously pointed to Riku to signal that they both had the same question.

"It's not me!" Pazu exclaimed as a tear fell down his cheek and he grabbed the levitating gem attached to his necklace, "It's Calcifer!"

"Calcifer?"

"He's talking about me!" A crabby voice boomed from Pazu's necklace as the flames gathered around it to form a fiery face with eyes and a mouth.

"You're the one whose generating this fire?"

"Of course I am!" The flame shouted at Taran, "See anyone else doing the work around here?"

"And here I thought that I've seen it all." Riku said to himself as the flame, likely Calcifer, engulfed Pazu again and shot out another rain of fiery tears that sprinkled over the heartless horde and set the dragonfly on fire when it was hit, "Not that you hear me complaining." It was just like Sora had told him once after they returned to the islands:

"You'll never know who you'll run into next."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**As new and old allies arrive to the islands, Sora and the gang must first contend with these new enemies before they can gain any answers. How will they fair? Who is the mysterious monochrome warrior claiming to be Vanitas?  
**

**Donald and Goofy are back! And they even brought Serah, Penelo, Balthir and Zack Fair with them! Guess that means things are going to be easy from this point on...**

**Nope.**

**Hint on Pazu's apparent new ability, it is strongly related to summoning in the games. More will be explained in the following chapters.  
**

**Read, Review and Enjoy. Thanks guys!  
**


	11. Renewal: Destiny's Departure

**Copyright: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

_**White Room in Oblivion  
**_

"Who...where..."

"Hello..." Riku turned and saw her, the girl in the white dress.

"You..." He walked closer to the sitting girl. He felt both gladness and utter confusion, as though he had found a long lost friend, but couldn't even remember that friend, "Who-"

"I'm afraid that we can't speak for long..." The girl sadly explained, "Otherwise...he'll know..."

"Where are we?" Riku asked as he looked around the room. He had been in this place before, it's walls were filled with hand-drawn pictures. Some of which resonated with Riku, as if he saw himself in the white haired figure in some of them. He could even pick out pictures where he saw figures resembling Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Ansem...and the Seeker, "And you're...we've met before."

"We have." The girl answered as she stood up and took Riku's hand in her's almost greedily, "It's a miracle that you even...remember..."

"I forgot about you?" The girl nodded as their eyes met and a name flew into Riku's tongue, "Namine."

"You..." The girl snatched her hand out of Riku's to his shock and stepped back in stunned amazement and growing joy. As a tear fell down her check, Riku saw also a growing smile, "You remember my name?"

"It was...the first thing that came to my-" Riku was cut off when the slim girl latched herself onto Riku with her arms tightly wrapped around his body. The feeling was pleasant for Riku, but it did nothing to help his confusion.

"I'm sorry..." Namine apologized as she slowly loosened her grip but didn't let go, "I've just been...so lonely...he only lets me out to..."

"Who?" Riku asked as he cupped the girl's cheek with his hand and noticed the hints of brushes and cuts on her body, "Who is hurting you? Who is keeping you here?"

"I can't...say his name..." Namine regretfully answered as she let go of Riku and walked back to her seat and picked up a notebook, "But you have to become ready for him Riku. You, Sora and Kairi must be ready for his plans...Xion and Aqua too."

"We will be." Riku assured her while looking around the impressively decorated room. Slowly, he began to even recognize figures that he thought he had never seen before, faces without names, but he had seen them before.

"Then take this." Namine placed a notebook in Riku's hands and slowly walked back from him, "And whatever you do...don't let him take it away..." Riku observed the journal in his hands and at first thought little of it. It had a plain design, but when he opened the first page, he saw a figure of Namine being chained within blackness by a man whose name instantly came to Riku's mind.

"Xehanort?" As soon as Riku said that word, he regretted it. "Wait! I didn't mean-"

"It's alright...you had to know soon anyway." Namine said with a brave smile, still happy despite the tendrils of darkness that were coiling around and engulfing her. Another tear fell when she saw Riku refuse to let go of her hand, "What I gave you...hold onto it like you're holding onto me..."

"Namine-"

"Don't let go of it! As long as you have it, his chain to you will remain incomplete!"

"What do you mean?" Before he could receive an answer, the a black tendril wrapped around Riku's hand and painfully cut into his skin as it gripped tightly around his forearm. He saw the girl wordlessly say something before she slipped out of Riku's grasp and was taken by the darkness, "Namine!"

* * *

_**Main Beach, Child's Island**_

"Sir Riku!" Riku opened his eyes in time to erect a barrier to block the force of wind that the heartless-generating dragonfly had created. He shot out his left arm and watched as his barrier absorbed the attack and threw it back out as a blackened gust that thrashed and destroyed several heartless and nearly knocked the dragonfly off of it's flight path.

"What is this?" Riku was actually terrified at the dark shroud around his left arm. It reminded him of the material that his dark suit was made out of when he served Malificent and Ansem. But he didn't smell malice, only darkness emitting from the blackness.

His darkness.

"More firepower from the look of it!" Calicifer cried out from Pazu's necklace, "Bout time someone else picks up the pace!"

"Who's carrying you around?" Pazu asked his newfound friend as a bolt of flame shot out and incinerated a jackel-like heartless.

"Darkness...No...it feels...lighter...more familiar..." Riku said to himself, this didn't smell like the stinch of Ansem or Malificent. It was simply darkness, the shadow generated by the light. Light that shined upon the path to the dawn, "Then let's use it."

"We still need to take care of him!" Taran shouted, bringing Riku's attention to the flying Dragonfly that smoked from the few injuries that were dealt to it.

"I'll take him." Riku said to the younger boys as he felt that this dark shroud was tied directly to his will. It was just like what he saw in the Gravity Well and now it was drawn forth.

Next time he saw Namine, he would thank her for this.

Riku motioned to Taran and Pazu as the dragonfly flew down towards them. Pazu smirked as the fire enshrouding his body leapt out onto the ground and expanded into a great wall of inferno that was impossible for the dragonfly to avoid. At the same time that it hit the flames, Taran whispered something before stabbing his keyblade into the afflamed wall and as his keyblade glowed with heat, the dragonfly was caught by the flames and seemed to visibly struggle in pain.

Finally, as the dragonfly dropped out of the wall and barely managed to stay above ground, Riku dove for it's visible head and stabbed his left hand into a wound that was made earlier. He concentrated on the shroud and compacted it into a shrouded ball of darkness.

No, of shadow.

The ball broke after Riku pulled out his arm and he watched the dragonfly's head fragment into pieces before the rest of it's body began to fade into darkness.

"That's takes care of this side." Riku affirmed as he noticed the absence of the shroud, but stayed on guard because of the stinch in the air.

**...x...x...**

"Gather!" Sora lifted his keyblade, gathering the magnetic energies of his spell to draw several mist-ghouls into a single surprisingly smooth sphere and watched a shield fly through the sphere and destroy the ghoul-like heartless.

"Sora!" Sora ducked as Donald launched a lightning bolt that forced the Dragonfly to divert it's charge and left it open for Sora's attack. The Keyblade Hero jumped over it's wing and chomped down into it's back before landing as the dragonfly's wound opened up to allow more blackness to oze out of it's injury.

"Thanks Donald!" Donald gave a thumbs up before waking a darkball on the head to destroy it, "Goofy behind you!"

"Gotcha!" Goofy spun around a darkness attack and caught his returning shield in time to deliver a spinning counterattack that destroyed the mist-ghoul that fired it, "Thanks for the warning Sora!"

"Oh no..." Thaeon said after a Darkball fell in half after his attack, "Don't think that I forgot about you!" He slammed his hand into the ground, creating a dark shade under his feet as his dragonfly flew over it and managed to pull the creature crashing into the island sand. It flapped it's wings to resist the pull, but Thaeon threw his keyblade to the Paladin who caught it and delivered sonic speed slash that caused one of the dragonfly's wings to fall off while the other was chopped off and into smaller pieces by Zack's sword and keyblade.

"You know..." Balthir dully noted as he shot a ghoul while holding his pistol sideways, "It's amazing how much easier things are when in a group of three."

"Yeah..." Zack admitted as ran through a jackel-like heartless and three more ghouls with a single slash, "I was kind of hoping that these guys would make that trip worthwhile."

"Then you can take them all by yourself..."

"Do I look like a fool to you lad?"

"Touche." Thaeon shrugged as he summoned his keyblade out of the Paladin's hands focused to have a small amount of blackness rise out of his body like smoke as an orb of light appeared around his keyblade. This time, Thaeon formed the orb and allowed Glimmer Endure to absorb the attack before he skipped forward into a rapid dash and stabbed through the crippled dragonfly.

"Nice one." Zack complemented as he finished off the last heartless on his end of the battle. Just then, an orb of light flew into view and zoomed past through the battlefield.

"What was that?"

"Her keyblade." Goofy answered as the orb of light shot past the chaos and flew towards the main island, "It's going back to be united with it's master."

"Alright." Sora didn't completely understand, but he had to finish his part before worrying about anything else. He looked up to see that the dragonfly was now keeping a safe distance while still summoning more heartless, "Give me a boost!"

"Right!" Goofy and Donald ran over to a settled Sora and each took one of the boy's feet into their hands.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Feeling his friends lift him up a with strength and magic, Sora braced and shot himself into the air towards the dragonfly. It had been a long time, but he knew that he just had to get to the dragonfly's level and then let the wind flow to keep him up.

Once he came to the dragonfly's level, Sora saw it turn and dive for him. He flipped his keyblade over his shoulder as he arc to the side to spin and avoid the outline's slash and concentrated energy into the keyblade as he grabbed it and slammed it into the dragonfly's underside.

Stricken by Sora's ragnorok stab, the dragonfly began to lose strength and was dragged out of it's glide and into a crashing dive that spun Sora around along with it. Seizing on it's momentum, Sora reacted and let go of the keyblade, feeling the air slow down his spin as he summoned the Kingdom Key and slashed across the creature's back with another ragnarok slash. Sora kept his keyblade within the newly formed wound to keep the dragonfly steady as it came closer to the ground where Goofy awaited.

Before it hit the ground, Sora leapt off of the dragonfly in time to avoid Donald's magic rockets which slammed into the two wounds that Sora created and violently halted it's fall. At the same time, Sora landed next to Goofy who had just finished a spin attack that destroyed a Darkball and grabbed his friend's arm on reflex to be spun along with him as the weakened dragonfly was bombarded with rockets.

Finally, Sora pulled on Goofy to stop his spin and Goofy let go of his shield which went flying towards the overwhelmed dragonfly and thrust through it's visible form as though nothing was actually there. Seeing that the creature was on it's last leg, Donald jumped back and gave Sora a high five along with Goofy before the young Keyblade hero focused before he rapidly charged into a quick sonic slash that cut the dragonfly in half as he stood on a knee on the other side of it's decaying form.

"Not bad." "You could work on the landing though."

"I'm a bit rusty on that part..." Sora admitted as he stood up on his feet, "Think that was the last of em..."

"Don't be so certain, what about the rest of the islands?"

"We need to get back." Thaeon stated in agreement with Balthir as Sora, Donald and Goofy decided to run over to check on Riku...

* * *

_**Main Island Beach**_

"Head down!" Penelo warned while Kairi ducked under the flame burst from the scorpion's stinger, "What did you do?"

"To make it mad?" Kairi asked as she shuffled to avoid the scorpion's claw and countered with a strike from Destiny's Embrace, "You wanna ask him?"

"Probably...not..." Penelo muttered as she danced over the other claw's attempt to snatch her and flipped over to Kairi, "Here ya go!" The girl slapped Kairi on her bottom causing her to yelp in surprise at the both the action and the strange magic that she felt pour into her.

"Thanks...I think-" Suddenly, the scorpion pulled the princess off of her feet and without thinking, Kairi found herself avoiding the rapid stabs of the scorpion's stinger before moving her head down to avoid the last and slashing upwards into the stinger before she dashed to the creature's head and slashed it's face before bounding backwards more quickly than she thought possible.

"Don't worry, I just learned it myself." Penelo admitted, "It's just a spell that "Stamps" any magical boost that I might have onto someone else. Good thing that I always cast a haste spell just in case."

"Wow..." Kairi watched the scorpion recover and moved with Penelo to dash for the creature. As each of it's claws grabbed for the girls, both leapt over the attacks and landed on the creature's back and went to work. Kairi delivered blow after blow as Penelo stabbed the scorpion's stinger with her staff and shot it's body with her blade-rifle as the scorpion moved across the sand.

Suddenly, Kairi felt Penelo cast another spell that caused the scorpion to roll in order to get the girls off of it and slashed both with it's claws.

"What was that?"

"Something that FINALLY WORKS!" Penelo quickly calmed down but remained somehow triumphant despite her injury, "Now to find out what weakness we just gave it."

"Maybe..." Kairi saw a faint mist rise from the scorpion's exoskeleton that made her come up with an idea, "Water!" She focused and watched a faint moisture rise out of the shore that gathered above the scorpion and fell down as a large drop of water.

"No offense, but that was..." Penelo stopped when she saw the scorpion's armor begin to deteriorate from the watery attack. "A decent start and good guess."

"Thank you." Kairi replied with a nervous bow, "Together?"

"Together." Penelo agreed as she held out her staff while Kairi held out Destiny's Embrace, "LIGHT!" Before them, two energies of light appeared and converged into a larger one that shot out and blasted the scorpion in it's head as it gave out a great screech and finally died.

"What..." Kairi exhaled knowing that the battle was over and watched a black smoke rise from the fallen scorpion, "What was this thing?"

"A restless...Look out!" Penelo grabbed Kairi and pulled her back as a claw struck out. It slashed the lower chest of Kairi's jacket but only scratched her skin before it fell to the sand limp, "Some of them strike out of reflex when they die."

"It's still here..." Kairi said as she saw the scorpion corpse remain intact despite it's defeat, "Just like...the wolf that Sora told me about..."

"No one's sure why that's the case." Penelo admitted as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees, "Maybe it's just another way for them to mess with us..."

* * *

_**Reshir Mansion Ruin  
**_

"Open wide!" Serah cried as she leapt front of the flying worm and fired a gale-embued arrow into it's maw before landing and rolling to avoid it's dive into the sands.

"That looked dangerous..." A nearby Xion observed while holding her keyblade and looking around for where the creature would strike next.

"It was." Serah stated while they waited to see where the worm would emerge next. As the ground sank beneath them, the girls leapt out of the lowering hole and watched as it rose up to reveal the worm once more. Xion struck it as it dove out of the sand, but was stunned at how powerful it's skin was.

"It's skin...it's thick..." She stated, "How do we get past it?"

"Good question." Serah agreed after firing several arrows to no avail, "And that mouth is a risky move, any ideas, Ansem?"

"Use your eyes." Ansem advised behind the girls, too worn out to actively keep up, "It does not have apparent eyes, so it must rely on some sort of sensory object in it's skin. One that would necessitate an opening for the object to be functional."

"Alright." Xion watched as it dove back into the sand while the girls ran out further into the clearing. Suddenly, the ground in front of them gave way to the worm's opened maw as it emitted an electrical force the zapped the two girls and caused their weapons to be drawn towards it's rising and lowering maw.

"Careful! It's trying to draw us towards it!"

"Good." Xion said as she felt her keyblade get tugged closer to the creature's mouth as it emerged back out from the sand. She decided to take a chance and dove for a red fleshy pod that waved out of the massive maw as Serah fired an arrow into the side of the inside of the worm's mouth. She managed to drive her blade into the pod, but was stunned by a powerful electric force that shot out of the creature's body.

Just as she was about to fall into the open maw, she saw a flurry of flames spiral around the inside of the creature's mouth causing it to squirm while she stabbed her keyblade into the side of it's mouth and quickly jumped out before it closed it's mouth.

"You alright big guy?" Xion had heard that voice before, a friend whose face she saw but could not remember, "Come here! I'll make it all stop!"

"It's..." Serah's eyes darkened with rage as Xion noted the red haired man wielding the afflamed chakrams, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Lending a hand. Got a problem?" The man asked as he dashed around the archer and threw a chakram at where the ground was rising as Serah did the same. As the worm rose out of the sand, the man appeared next to Xion and held up a hand as he smiled, "Sup Xion."

"What brings you here." Ansem asked, "Axel."

"I'll give you a slide since you don't really know." The red-haired youth said with a frown as he caught his enflamed chakram, "But the name's Lea. L-E-A, got it memorized?"

"Lea?" Ansem pondered the name for a moment until it came to him, "You!"

"The little trouble-maker, now you remember." Lea said as he turned to Xion, "What about you Xion?"

"Excuse me?" The girl was very confused by this man. He was friendly and seemed hurt that she didn't remember him like Ansem did. But she just couldn't recall anything about ever knowing this man.

"Oh well..." Lea shrugged as he, Serah and Xion turned their attention back to the now hidden worm, "Can't always get what you want...can ya?" Feeling the ground rise beneath them, the three jumped off of the creature and were saved from a rapid triad of lightning attacks due to the barriers that Ansem erected. As the worm leapt into the air, Serah rained arrow after arrow into it's hide, some infused wind or ice magic and others were neutral ruinous magical arrows.

One of her arrows did however cause the worm to squirm and fall to the ground in pain. It opened it's maw and unleashed another torrent of electric magic as Lea and Xion performed quick 180° slides to quickly dash behind the worm's attacks and appear around it's mouth. While Lea distracted the creature by attempting to open it's closed jaws with his fire attacks, Xion dug her keyblade into a noticable hole in the creature's hide and breathed shakingly when she pulled out and saw dark blood pour out of the new wound.

The worm squirmed and fired another wave of electricity as Lea grabbed Xion and shield her from the surge as it dove underground. Acting instinctively, she drew into herself and channeled out magic that she didn't know was there to heal Lea and felt relieved when he smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"These Restless are pretty hard to take down-" Lea was cut off when he saw Serah get pulled into a lowered pit of sand and vanish beneath. "Okay...I'm surprised that it didn't do that earlier..."

"Serah!" Xion cried out as she ran to the rising mound and saw the worm emerge with an open mouth and Serah using her blade-bow to stab the creature's tongue.

"NOW!" "She shouted despite being barraged by lightning attacks. Xion ran forward, only to be grabbed by a smirking Lea who fluidly dashed around a lightning strike before he threw the young girl and a chakram up to Serah's position.

This seemed familiar so she flowed with it.

She used her other hand to grab the spinning chakram and slammed it against her keyblade, igniting it in a powerful bolero as she slashed through the exposed tongue. The worm howled in pain as Xion threw the chakram down into a red orb at the bottom of it's mouth, causing it to crack on impact. Serah transformed her blade back into a bow and fired a powerful magic filled arrow that slammed into the chakram and drove both into the now broken orb.

The worm gave a great and mighty roar that blew both girls out of the maw. Fortunately, one of Ansem's barriers caught Serah and Xion was grabbed out of the air by Lea as the creature fell to the ground with a mist of darkness rising out of the cracks in it's exoskeleton.

"And this is the thanks I get for saving your life..." Lea said with a chuckle after Serah pointed her armed bow at Lea's face, "Not that I blame you..."

"You..." The girl said in rage as a tear fell down her cheek, "How dare you show your face here! After what you bastards took from me!"

"What?" Xion was stunned by this revelation even though she didn't know this man, "What did you do...Axel?"

"Guilt by association...as usual..." Lea replied to Xion, smiling despite being called a name that he didn't approve of, "I have a bad habit of getting mixed up with a bad crowd and going down with that crowd...see what I'm saying?" Xion nodded in acceptance and apology, she knew that this man didn't want to be called Axel, but it was the only name that she could say when she spoke.

Why was that?

"Lea." Ansem asked, though for some reason that name didn't feel familiar to Xion, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't stay long." Lea shrugged as a portal of darkness opened behind him, "I've gotta date to catch, so smell ya later."

"Hold it!" Serah shouted as the frolic flame leapt into the apparently weak portal and disappeared a second before she fired an arrow into the closing portal, "Damn! He got away..."

* * *

_**Main Beach, Child's Island**_

"What is this...why?" Aqua exhaled heavily as she held her keyblade in one hand and used the other to hold her injuries that were slow to be healed by a curaga spell due to her exhaustion and inability to focus while covered in blood.

Most of which was not hers.

Around her lied the fading limp corpses of the pale creatures that Vanitas had summoned. Her eyes remained filled with shock at the blood drenched shaft of her keyblade. Even if these monsters weren't alive, she couldn't help but feel as though she had somehow committed murder.

Before her stood nine remaining creatures that restlessly gnashed their teeth at the bewildered keyblade master as if to mock her. In the center was what Aqua guessed to be their leader. The creature's "helmet" sported a jagged, open mouth at its end, lacked visible eyes, and was lined by red thin spikes. The handle and main shaft of the creature's lance was a simple, white rod with a conical spike set in its pommel that is purple with a white tip. There was a large, purple arc on one side of the staff, and a downward-slanting spike of the same color on the opposite side. The arc was lined by three large, purple spikes with white tips, while the slanted spike was actually the head of the staff.

The Dragoon's enforcer's had pitch black clawed arms with gold-tipped feathered wings on their forearms. Their long tails appeared scaly, and ended in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. Their scalloped, blue-bladed swords appeared blunt at first glance, but can unleash powerful physical blows as Aqua herself learned the hard way while their heads were adorned with sharp purple and blue horns that formed the outline of a curled heart.

As Aqua narrowed her eyes, she saw four of the enforcers raise their swords and throw them towards Aqua. She quickly cartwheeled to avoid the attacks, but watched as the enforcers vanished into four rings of dark fire that encircled her before her firaga could hit them. She quickly cartwheeled and teleported behind one of the enforcers and attacked before teleporting away and exhaled when she saw three of the enforcers reappear.

Just as she remembered that their were four of them, the remaining ring of dark fire that surrounded her knees expanded and exploded in a black burst that threw Aqua off of her feet. Overborne by intense pain, she erected a barrier to keep off the Dragoon's leap, but the shockwave from the attack broke the barrier apart and forced her to created a surge from the barrier shards to throw back the Dragoon. Aqua jumped to her feet and used her keyblade to block one of the Enforcer's chops and countered with an attack of her own that slashed off the creature's arm.

Spraying her arms in dark scarlet blood.

Aqua felt naucious from the sight and despite all sense telling her that not to do so, she dropped her keyblade as she faltered backwards. The Enforcer's arm reformed out of the black stump and it seemed puzzled at Aqua's reaction. It waved out it's arm, not to deliver an attack, but to sprinkle the young woman with the blood that was still on it's regrown arm as if curious. Seeing her self covered in the drops, Aqua screamed and fired a twin pair of lightning shots from her hands that slammed into the enforcer's chest and dissipated the creature as she looked around at the others.

It seemed as though the Enforcers gathered a thought for usage, they took their blades and slashed their own forearms. Aqua's horror only worsened as she watched the red blood ooze out of her enemy's forearms.

It was too much for her to comprehend. She knew that these were not people, but all her life she had been taught that all that has the blood of life within them were to be protected and now...now she was terrified and confused. Her master's keyblade remained beneath the Dragoon's foot as it gnawed at it's hand and marred it's teeth with blood as it seemed to smile.

Horrified by the sight, she was unprepared when one of the enforcer's grabbed her wrist as another tore open her button up shirt and slapped it's wrist on her chest before licking it off. Screaming out, she emitted the strongest surge of barrier shards that she could to stave off the creatures that even damaged her clothing as ripped through the arms of the enforcers.

They simply stood back and watched her collapse to her knees, looking down upon her blood covered hands as though she were a murderer.

Just as an enforcer walked forward to cleave off her head, an orb of light flew through it and enshrouded her hands. When it was gone, she felt them grasp something that she had lost long ago.

"Stormfall?" Aqua instantly remembered the weapon in her hand. The Keyblade's guard was circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard was black, the center was grey, and the bottom of it was white. The handle featured a featureless, grey rod. The shaft of the Keyblade was thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which was silver. The base of the shaft also sported two diamond-shaped bumps. The Stormfall's teeth were comprised by a rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes. This frame and the spikes were all navy blue. The teeth also had three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. The Keychain links and token resembled water drops.

"How is this possible?" Aqua asked as one of the black enforcers broke out of her magnet mine and slashed a black attack across her left shoulder. Aqua winced from the attack's force and jumped back before she was further injured, holding her shoulder and was surprised to not feel blood. So she took off her hand and saw something else that she never expected to see again, "My armor?" Her left shoulder was currently covered over in a grey piece of armor.

Her armor.

Acting on instinct, she created a barrier surge as she charged through the escorts and when she found a clear spot, slapped her hand over the shoulder-plate. In a flash of light, she felt her body encased and protected within a suit of armor. Her armor was mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, like her past fellow apprentices, bore two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. The cape that ran down the armor's back was of a dusty-rose color.

Feeling the familiarity of her armor restore her confidence, the Keyblade Master caught one of the blades of the Enforcers and broke it in half before stabbing it in it's chest and unleashing a torrential fiery burst that set it on fire and faded into nothingness. She cartwheeled over the attacks of the others before teleporting behind two enforcers and using magic to encase them within two glaciers of ice. She struck the glaciers with a powerful thunder burst that broke the glaciers and destroyed their prisoners as the others seemed baffled by the change in their prey's defiance.

She felt happy and light, even when facing these terrible creatures, she felt as light as she had on the day before her Mark of Mastery. Quickly summoning the Master Keeper to float above her shoulder and watching as a ring of dark fire failed to penetrate her barrier, she felt the last vestiges from the depths of darkness leave her heart as she wore this armor. This armor which was to protect one from the most silent of shadows, now it had returned to her and no force would ever separate them again.

Seeing that her enemies were now fewer, she focused upon the enemies that had reveled in tormenting her and released. She instinctively began to perform a Biellmann spin as she fired several volleys of bright energy at her enemies. She twirled on the spot as if on a stage while shooting many orbs of white light from both the levitating Master Keeper and her very own Stormfall. As the dance move progressed, her spinning became more and more elaborate until she was spinning with one of her legs behind her head as the last enforcer was destroyed.

When she was finished, she looked to see that the Dragoon was gone. It dove down and seemingly stabbed through her back, but she appeared behind it and slashed through it's arm as Master Keeper independently parried it's counterstrike and cut through it's neck. Though the sight of spraying blood still unsettled the keyblade master, the euphoria of reunion held down her fear and allowed her to attack the creature knowing that it was nothing more than a monster of hate and rage.

"Aqua!" She heard someone call for her, knowing that the danger was past, Aqua relinquished her armor with reluctance and was relieved to see that the blood was gone.

Though the damage to her outfit...remained...

"Kairi!" She said as she saw Kairi and a blond haired girl appear, "What happened?"

"I'm alright...just tired..." Kairi said, but Aqua could see that she had been through battle, "Where is the boy with the helmet?"

"He escaped..." Aqua answered, "He must've summoned those creatures here..."

"Was he in a skin tight monochrome outfit?" the blond girl asked while Aqua nodded, "Then that's what happened."

"You know who he is?" Aqua inquired, "And...who are you?"

"I'm Penelo, I came here with your ride."

"Ride?" Aqua thought back to when Taran spoke with the king in the mirror and knew what this was about, "What the King had said..."

"I'm sort of a tag-along, but I'm glad I came."

"So I am." Kairi said with a nervous chuckle, "Anyway what were those creatures?"

"Restless." Penelo said before she perked her ears, "What's that noise?"

"That sounds like..." Following Kairi, Aqua and Penelo came upon a door that looked it belonged to the Reshir mansion.

"How did we end up all the way out here?" A youth with spiky black hair asked as he opened the door and jumped out before giving a tired Pazu a hand out.

"Well...the door was moved..." Taran answered in confusion while Gurgi scurried out.

"How do you move a door?" Thaeon asked after jumping out of the door and casually saluting the girls with two joined fingers.

"Very easily from the look of things." A gentleman with a pistol casually noted as he pulled out of the doorway.

"The mansion must've been attacked while we were gone!" Sora cried as jumped out of the door and was relieved when he saw the girls, "Kairi! Aqua!"

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted as she hugged him and the tired Riku before noticing two other newcomers, "Donald! Goofy!"

"Kairi!"

"Hiya Kairi!" Goofy greeted as he and Donald embraced Kairi in a group hug while Aqua smiled, "Looks like the whole gangs back together now."

"Fine...ignore me...see if I care."

"How would she if she's ignoring you?" Thaeon chuckled at the gentleman's statement, "Feeling alright Penelo?"

"Just fine Balthir...even though...things were pretty hectic..."

"Yeah, that's everywhere nowadays," The black haired boy said before he saw Aqua and widened his eyes, "We've met...somewhere..."

"You were..." Aqua absently rubbed the armor on her shoulder as a memory returned to her, "Zack?"

"Wait! You're Aqua!" Zack cried out, "Must've been the hair, it got longer from the last time I saw you."

"And you've grown into a handsome man."

"And before you ask about that date, I have a girlfriend now."

"Wonderful! How nice..."

"Date?"

"Don't butt in lad," Balthir advised Sora, "So now that all past acquitances have been met, shall me move on to a few pressing matters? For formal purposes, my name is Balthir and I am the leading man of our temporary band that's here to pick you all up."

"Where are we going?"

"I am under contract from a man named Whitmore," Balthir answered Riku, "As part of that contract, I am to take you to the Tower of the Wise Arch-wizard Master Yensid."

"I've been there before-"

"Not with the path that we will be taking." Zack warned Sora, "The roads between as some call them have been altered somewhat since your journey ended a year ago Sora...and even more so for you Mistress Aqua."

"I suppose..." Aqua admitted and was surprised when the Paladin handed her Master Keeper which she un-summoned, "It has been twelve years..."

"I don't know about you guys..." Riku muttered while holding his head, "But I've got a lot on my mind and it would be great to have a bed to relax in..."

* * *

_**Reshir Mansion Ruin**_

"What...what..." Riku's mouth hung open from the pile of wood and debris that lied where his parent's mansion was supposed to be.

"Sorry Riku..." Xion apologized, "It sort of dived out of the ground."

"Wow..." Zack whistled, "What a mess...least no one was hurt."

"In any case," Sora gave Riku a pat on his shoulder, "They hardly ever used anywayand with everything's that's going on, no one will even notice."

"No one...will even...notice..."

"Muchies and Crunchies in here somewhere..." Gurgi said as he searched through the wreckage, "Gurgi found orange munchie!"

"This looked like a really expensive picture..." Taran sadly observed as he dropped half of a ruined picture in the wreckage as Riku gripped his head more.

"I'm pretty sure Riku has another one somewhere..." Pazu said aloud before he remembered something, "Oh wait...it was owned by his folks."

"Oh dear...it will be quite a shame to explain-"

"SHUT UP!" Riku grabbed the boy's heads and bashed them together as he exhaled like he had just been strangled, "Headache...need...water..."

"Here you go." Kairi said as she picked up a cup and an essence of water appeared around it and floated inside of it.

"Wow! When did you learn to do that?" Sora asked in amazement.

"Structural damage aside, I would say that this pick-up is quite a success thus far."

"It's not even over yet." Balthir said to Zack, "Plus, the ship did take a hard landing."

"True." Penelo admitted, "It looks like we'll be pulling an all-night on repairs. But we should be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sora asked in surprise and sadness.

"Events in the Worlds...are leaving us very pressed for time." Balthir answered.

"So...the heartless are back?"

"But with you, we'll drive em just like the last two times."

"That's right." Donald assured after Goofy as Sora gave a small smile, but Kairi and Riku saw something beneath that smile.

"Weren't you guys sleep for most of the second time?"

"Who had the attitude problem the first time?" Sora shot back at Kairi, "Not to mention being an idiot."

"At least I didn't need these two doofuses to hold my hand."

"But ya did need us to help against Ansem?"

"You wouldn't have made to Xemnas without me." Riku pointed out with crossed arms while Kairi tried hard to keep from laughing.

"Boys..." Aqua said with a shaking head, "Are you alright Xion?"

"Yes Aqua..." Xion answered shakingly, "It was just...scary..."

"It was for me...too..." Aqua admitted as she noticed the quiet pink haired girl looking at the worm corpse that still lied upon the beach sand, "What were the creatures that we fought? The Restless"

"Those buggers?" Balthir spat before he answered, "They appear to command heartless and mingle among them. But I couldn't tell you the exact relationship."

"Does the King know?"

"He's with Yen Sid now."

"Between those two wizards...we should be in good hands..." Zack said, "Besides, don't you need to be heading somewhere?"

"I just have to head..." Sora exhaled since the next words would be hard to say, "Home..."

"Great!" An exasperated Riku said outloud while holding his head with his left hand, "Now I have to tell my folks about me leaving home and wrecking their mansion!"

"I apologize Riku." Taran said, "When we return, I will personally compensate your family..."

"Don't bother..." Riku said as he walked off from the group, "See you all tomorrow..."

"And don't think I've forgotten this!" Taran shouted pointing to the bump on his head and then turned to Balthir, "Perhaps I could assist with the repairs on your ship?"

"How about going with the lad to explain to his parents about the mansion's destruction?" Balthir asked as Kairi led Sora from the group towards town, "Wouldn't that be the proper thing to do?"

* * *

**_Underground Concourse, Twilight Town_**

"I miss when these portals..." Lea tiredly lamented as he stepped out of a fading portal of darkness, "Were like walking through playgrounds...I'm gonna have to find another way to travel..."

"There you are."

"What took ya so long darling?" Lea asked as he turned around and saw his date in bad shape, "Shit! What happened Renela-" Suddenly a bolt of electricity coursed through his body thanks to the foudre that was thrown at his feet.

"Relena! Get it right!" The Nymph yelled before losing her balance under her injuries and being caught in Lea's arms, "Surprised? They don't...like resignations remember? Hell...they even saw it coming and found a replacement..."

"Figures." Lea accepted begrudgingly, it really hurt to see her this badly injured. Granted, she knew what she was getting into by getting involved, but he honestly forgot about the short leash that the order had imposed on her thanks to Larxene's actions, "So what you are going to do now?"

"The Rabbit gave me a good offer, I think I'll take it." Relena said as Lea helped her to her feet and she drained an elixer that he had swapped from the pink haired girl, "What about you?"

"I'll be here and everywhere..." Lea stated, looking around the empty underground passageways and realizing the metaphor that this place represented, "How come I always get stuck with the icky stuff?"

"You calling me icky?"

"Icky wouldn't the word that I'd use for..." Lea nervously said before he laughed when another thought came to him as Relena kissed him, "Amazing how those kids changed souls like us huh?"

"Yeah..." The blond replied as her thoughts wavered towards someone whom she never expected to bond with, "Did she remember you when you saw her?"

"Didn't have a clue..." Lea answered sadly, "Least she's alright...better than I can say for..."

"Giving up already?"

"Who's giving up?" Lea asked, "Let the brats keep running, I'll always be there to bring them back!"

"Then keep chasing them, Frolic Flame." Renela joined in, "Cause the Savage Nymph's gonna be watching your back!"

"Why can't I watch yours?" Lea complained before he blushed when he saw Relena unzip her jacket, "Uh...not what I..."

"We're gonna have to ditch the coats sooner or later anyway..." Relena said as she let the coat fall to the ground, showing that she was wearing a pretty short black skirt with a halter top and a shoulder-less jacket, "I know a place where we can stay for a few "nights"..."

"A Chaser's gotta kick up his feet sometime."

* * *

_**Seashore, Child's Island**_

Sitting on the beach floor, Thaeon watched the sun rise once more. A sight that amazed him even after seeing it a few times more. Maybe it was because he never had this kind of view in Radiant Garden.

Either way, he savored the moment.

"Didn't expect you to be the first back." Thaeon said to the red haired girl who walked on the beach to him, "You know..."

"I've made my choice."

"Just making sure." Thaeon stated as he stood up, "Second thoughts can lead to bad things...glad you don't have any."

"Why should she?" Riku asked as he stepped across to Thaeon and Kairi, "It's not as though we won't be able to come back. With my help, we'll be done before you know it."

"Who took the longest to come back last time?"

"That was Sora's fault."

"Right..." Kairi said as she looked around, "Where's Aqua and Xion?"

"Aqua took Xion on ahead to the island." Thaeon answered.

"Xion..."

"Riku?"

"Nothing."

"Sorry to keep you guys." Sora said as he ran over carrying a backpack on his back, "You know my dad..."

"The three of you are ready to depart?"

"As ready as we can be."

"Works for me." Thaeon said as he had paladin hold up the door in the sand, "Fortunately, Taran left his spell on the door and it's still quite usable."

"Okay!" Sora shouted in excitement, but held back his hand, "Is it still safe?"

"Stand back and let a real man show ya-" Before Riku could make good on that promise, Kairi huffed and opened the door before stepping through.

"And the lady beat you to it again." Thaeon said with a chuckle, "My...my...just like Carrie..."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Thaeon hastily replied, "We're kind of in a hurry so feel free to take your time." With that Thaeon stepped through while the Paladin stood waiting for the two boys to step through the open door.

"Sora?" Riku spoke with his bangs hiding his eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Do you remember everything about last year?" Sora raised his brow at Riku's question, "About when after the islands were lost?"

"Let's see..." Sora thought out loud, "We fought Ansem, saved Kairi...went to sleep inside of a Castle...woke up in a town and went to Yen Sid's...saved the worlds from the Organization...and then we came home."

"Castle..." Riku stated, "Do you remember meeting anyone inside?"

"Organization members..." Sora replied, "I don't really remember much else...just that they wanted to use me to take over the Organization themselves."

"And the girl?"

"Girl? You mean Larxene? What about her?"

"Not her! Nam-" Riku stopped however, he briefly recalled attempting to say another name earlier with devasting results which meant... "Nevermind...let's just go."

"Hold on Riku!" Sora called out as Riku stepped through the door and Sora stopped. He inhaled and reached into his bag for something that his dad had given him and clutched it in his hand, "Wish me luck mom."

So the young hero ran through the door of fate and never looked back...

* * *

**_Destiny's Departure_**

"Welcome aboard." Balthir greeted the young passengers as they stepped aboard the ship, "The vessal that you have now entered is called the Strahl. She will be your carriage through the skies and stars leading to your destination, so do get comfortable and don't do anything that might impede that comfort."

"What?"

"He means sit down and stay out of the cockpit." Penelo clarified for Kairi and Sora as they walked through the ship's narrow corridors.

"Too late for some." Riku pointed out since Pazu had ran ahead into the cockpit and was acting like he was in a candy store.

"Are you enjoying the view of the main pilot console?" Balthir asked from behind Pazu, "Feel free to take in more of a view if you believe that you can pilot this ship all the way to our destination."

"Oh..." Pazu shook his head nervously, "I really like your ship."

"Why thank you lad. Now go on back with the other passengers." Pazu gave a wide smile and ran back next to Taran as Balthir continued, "Brief introduction of our crew. I am the leading man and this is my first mate Fran." The dark skinned woman with rabbit ears gave a quick look before focusing on her controls as Riku, Sora, Taran and Pazu all blushed while Thaeon was looking out a window and Ansem shook his head in amusement.

"You already know my co-pilot and on-board medic, Penelo." Penelo smiled as she found a seat in the cockpit, "The quiet man with the ruff face is named Basch." A man with a scuffy beard quietly saluted before going back to reading his book, "The little boy navigating is Kytes." A little boy in a robe waved energetically.

"And you've met guests, Serah, Zack, Donald and Goofy." Sora cocked his head as though wandering if he had just said that, "Crew, meet Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Pazu, Taran, Kairi, Thaeon, Aqua and Xion." The crewmembers all waved at the same time before going back to their jobs, "So without further delay, let's prepare for take-off."

"A real airship..." Pazu said as he fastened into a seat next to Taran, "The next one...will be ours Sheeta..."

"Is Sheeta a friend of yours?" Penelo asked while guiding the guests to available seats, "When you get yours, we'll probably be rivals once me and Van get ours."

"Oh right! You're a pirate."

"Sky Pirate."

"Is there a real difference except for sky?"

"Buckle in and find out for yourself."

"Guess this is it." Sora said as he sat next to Kairi, who grabbed his hand, "Nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." She admitted, "But remember what I said? Where you go, I follow."

"Just make sure you're following the right guy." Riku said with a laugh in the aisle across from his friends. Next to him, Ansem was writing in his journal as the ship began to vibrate with life.

"Heights..." Thaeon said aloud as if he was not going to enjoy this flight, "In case anyone cares, I'm going to sleep for this-"

"Oh no you're not!" Serah shouted as she slapped the top of his head and sat down next to the keyblade master, "Suck it up...it's always more fun after the climb."

"Fine." Thaeon gave in reluctantly, "If something goes wrong though, I'm blaming you."

"This is it guys..." Kairi said as the humming in the ship grew more vibrant.

"How's Balthir as a pilot?"

"He's pretty good Sora, as long as we ain't in a hurry..." Goofy answered as Donald shook in terror and Zack gave the duck a pat on the back.

"Least we're starting in style this time."

"Something you'll never have."

"Boys..." Aqua said to Riku and Sora, "If you're going to bicker all the way to the islands..."

"We won't ma'am."

"Passengers brace for take-off and enjoy the ride." Balthir announced on the intercom, "Take-off will commence in ten seconds."

"Oh no..."

"One."

"What?" Thaeon asked an annoyed Serah, "What's the catch?"

"Two."

"I'm suddenly very nervous..." Sora said with a tense smile while Kairi gulped but kept wearing an excited smile.

"Ten." The new passengers gasped in panic and surprise as the ship took off through the sky of the Destiny Islands at increasing speed...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**FINALLY! We're off of the islands!**

**Sorry that this intro arc seemed to drag, but I was really struggling with a way of getting the heroes back into the scheme of things without blowing up the islands or rushing into things so this is what we got. Plus, the bonding for the characters was worthwhile at least right?  
**

**For the record, Zack will be the only living Final Fantasy Character with a keyblade and I only chose Zack because he's absent after BBS so you could come for a believable reason as to why he has one. Even then, he'll apply the same rule that he would with the Buster Sword, the only reason he used it now was because it was with heartless.  
**

**I'll just tell you know that with the road map for this story, we will have two or three more worlds upcoming and then a little surprise that in no way involves dividing the overly large party that we currently have.**

**Till then, read, review and enjoy!**


	12. Race: Through Night to Twilight

**Copyright: I own nothing.**

* * *

_New Ansem Report 1_

_It was been two days since we departed into the stars and the sight of this great space amazes me..._

_Though I have known that there is a larger world beyond my own, I have never seen it quite like this._

_The stars are too vast to count, it is a glorious sight that I would never thought I would be able to see._

_As I gaze out into that expanse, I have begun to see clearer images into my past. The vestiges of darkness recede from my memory in the presence of these young people. Their hearts are so full of hope and promise...in spite of the darkness that looms before them._

_A darkness that I helped birth._

_I still cannot not fathom the full tale, but I feel anger and thoughts of revenge rise within my mind. Xehanort betrayed me after I took him in...I know that now. He betrayed me and destroyed all that I had worked for..._

_But there is more...so much more that I do not understand...I still can yet recall Tobias...nor can I fully recall the time that I was working along with Riku. However, I do recall a name from that time...a pair of names that I remain curious of. When young Riku saw the first of the names, his eyes widened and he then suffered a minor headache as he retired to his bunk. To ensure that they were not forgotten, I wrote them on a scrap of paper for later._

_The names were: Namine and...Roxas._

_Yes...who were these two? What is Riku's connection to Namine and possibly Roxas? Is Roxas related to Xion's amnesia? What did I do to them?_

_Why do I feel such regret and guilt when I see those two names?  
_

* * *

_**Guest Bunk, Strahl**_

Lying on his bed, Sora thought back to the last conversation that he had with his father.

_"Hey son."_

_"Dad..."_

_"Look at you..." Sora's father had a sad smile on his face as he looked at Sora's pack sitting at the foot of his son's bed, "You've already got everything packed and stored up...Kairi help?"_

_"Not this time."_

_"Is something wrong?" The older man placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "And don't lie either."_

_"It's different..." Sora admitted, "Before I was...kind of pushed out the door and now...I have to walk out it..."_

_"I can't begin to imagine what it's like in your shoes right now." Sora heard his father confess while shaking his hair, "I could probably tell you about my experience. Leaving home, starting out on my own without a roadmap or any sense of where I would go..."_

_"That would pale compared to you though..." He went on, "You're going off on a real adventure...saving kingdoms and people far away and heaven knows when you'll be back."_

_"Two years ago...I wouldn't have been able to let you go...neither would your mother."_

_"Your mom...she would've been proud of you." Sora felt his arm tighten at this, "And she'd probably wouldn't have wanted you to leave either."_

_"Was it my fault?" Sora blurted out with a tear running down his cheek, "Did she die...because of me? If I'd have gone home earlier instead of making her wait a whole year then-"_

_"You know the answer, Sora. It wasn't your fault, it was...time," Sora felt his father embrace him as the older man also sobbed, "But I know she wouldn't want you to blame yourself."_

_"Dad...I'm a horrible person." Sora bitterly said, "But right now...there's so many people who need my help...they want me to end their sorrow...to heal their pain..."_

_"But right now...I wish I wasn't me." Sora saw his father stare his blue eyes into Sora's as Sora felt tears pour out of his eyes, "I wish...I could just stay here with my friends and family...with you and...Riku...and Kairi...I sound kind of lame right now...don't I?"_

_"You're human son, it's about time you acted like it." The older man smiled despite his own tears, "But I know you...you've always never been able to leave a friend behind...you were like that when you were a child. So go on...finish the race. Then...you can come home...marry your princess and tell my grand-kids about everything you saw."_

_"Before you go though..." Sora watched his father bring out a case and open it for Sora to have, "She always had a way of guessing your size."_

_"How did she always..." Sora held the pile of clothes and had decided to try them on. At the end, he was wearing large yellow shoes, a silver and black over-jacket with red and white trimming, a black vest, red pants and a pair of black with yellow fingerless gloves.  
_

_"That was the magic your mother had..." The older man said as Sora put on his __signature crown necklace and crown chain, __"I made a few adjustments myself but...I don't quite have her touch."_

_"I love you dad."_

_"I love you too son." The two hugged one more time, "Just remember, even when we're apart...a part of those who are gone will always be with you. So don't you forget, I've got your back...so does your mother."_

_"Now get going. Riku might leave without you." Despite their tears, the two smiled as Sora went over to his bag and slung it over his shoulders, "I'm proud of you son."_

_"Later then." Sora waved as he stood on the bench of his open window, "Don't rent out my room, alright?"_

_"No promises, kid."_

_"Some gratitude..."_

In the present, Sora had left the bunks and was just sitting against the wall. The only thing that he was really looking at was another wall at the moment.

"Hey Sora." He heard a friendly face greet as Zack sat down next to the young keyblade wielder, "Thought you'd still be asleep right now."

"Too many of us snore..."

"Yeah...cramped spaces have their pluses and minuses."

"What about you?"

"I'm on guard duty." Zack answered, "Okay, there isn't much to guard against, but I get more time to think things through personally."

"Like what?"

"Nothing in particular." Zack replied, "You've just gotta keep your mind going even when resting. Once the mind turns off, it doesn't matter how fit or strong you are if you can't use it."

"It looks different." Sora said, remembering the last time he had looked out a window into the lanes between and didn't like what he saw, "Darker...colder...quieter...what happened?"

"Since you were last in the Garden?" Sora nodded his head in reply, "A lot of things of have changed...I didn't get back myself until a month ago and it wasn't for long...I didn't get to say hi to Aerith."

"Aerith?" Sora did remember Aerith mentioning waiting for someone with a reluctant blush, "Oh...someone's in the doghouse."

"Can't be helped though..." Zack sadly admitted as Sora chuckled, "We did see each other, but we just couldn't talk, catch up on how we've missed about ten years of each other's lives."

"Ten years? Where were you all that time?"

"Doing a hero's duty." Zack boasted, "I tried you know...tried to go back earlier...but I was too late."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're with everyone know." Sora assured Zack, "I know Leon and Cloud, they won't blame you for something that you couldn't control."

"And that's what they said to me." Zack answered, "So I'll take it and work to apologize to myself later. Anyway, mind if I see your keyblade for a sec?"

"Sure." Sora answered as he held out his hand and summoned his keyblade...only something was different, "Hold on..."

"This isn't what it usually looks like, is it?"

"No..." Sora answered, for one, the shaft of the blade was longer and had stained glass on the middle, plus the teeth each looked like crowns, "I'll have to try it out later. What about...your's?"

"Here ya go." Zack replied, summoning his blade and tossing it to Sora.

"Why does it look..."

"Cool?" Zack chuckled as Sora cocked his head to the side, "I'm kidding! It's all in the mind Sora. The keyblade reflects it's wielder while the keychains reflect the bonds forged between hearts across worlds."

"Yeah..." Sora said as he held up both blades and looked over the unfamiliar form of his own, "What does this mean though?"

"Home's where the heart is." Zack replied, "Maybe your world was thanking you for saving it."

"Yeah..."

"Something on your mind?"

"Uh...no..." Sora lied and knew that Zack had caught it, "Just wondering about what we'll see at Mickey's."

"Alright..." Zack said as he stood up, "I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. Sides, you've already saved the worlds twice, what could go wrong on the third time?"

* * *

**Off the Strahl's portside**

Laughing as if she were on a joyride, Aqua darted across the expanse of the lanes between riding her very missed keyblade glider. It was amazing how much she really loved it after twelve years, before her Mark of Master, she was never enthusiastic about having to use a glider. Terra and Ven on the other hand...they anticipated those trips even if they were short ones.

Now Aqua understood why. It was an expression of freedom, to be able to forth and fro without obstacle. To turn on a whim, spin with complete control, and lead off into the unknown, knowing that your glider will catch you.

"That's enough for now." She laughed to herself as she turned her glider back towards the Strahl when she noticed something in the distance, "Another star..." To her left, a distant star was surrounded and assailed by darkness before finally fading away.

"What is happening out there?" She sadly asked herself as she landed the glider inside of the Strahl's airlock and once the door closed, de-summoned the glider and her armor.

"It's been so long..." Aqua said to herself as she breathed in the ship's air and realized that she had felt no weight from her armor, "I can't believe how light you are."

"Silly me..." Aqua giggled while holding her hand to the shoulder-piece, "You were always light, I'm the one whose weighed down." Weighed down by the thoughts of friends whom she had failed to save...of the master whom she loved as a father...now dead and already she had failed to uphold his seat and her promise to him...

And those children paid that price.

She leaned against the wall of the airlock as she thought over the real reason why she went out. She couldn't sleep...she felt as though she didn't deserve to have peace in slumber. Not when every single one of those young one's had somehow suffered for her failure.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Pazu lost their homeworlds because she was not there to fight back the darkness.

Ansem and Thaeon suffered personally at Xehanort's hands because she had saved him.

Donald, Goofy, Zack, Taran, and so many more were burdened to fight a war against the rising darkness because the Throne of Light was left vacant.

Then...she had no idea about what happened to Terra after Xehanort's fall into darkness...and despite being free from the vestiges of darkness...she couldn't remember how to return to where Ven was.

Not that it mattered now...

"Master Aqua..." Still, she was here now. Which meant that there was a chance to make right her mistakes. She would be there for those children as a guiding light, to lead against this darkness. Then she would find Terra and Ventus and would never leave them again...

"What?" Aqua looked around and saw nothing but blackness, her head ached as voices began to echo loudly from her shoulder piece, "What is happening?"

_"Okay...Open the door Braig...Braig?"_

_"I'm still wondering about what happened to my good eye patch-"_

_"Look! I'll tell you everything if you open the DOOR!"_

_"Myde, you spineless jellyfish...I'll open it myself!"_

_"So it can override any lock...Forward march!"_

_"Why am I carrying everything now?"_

_"It's good for exercise, slacker...That's good."_

_"My arms...this is gonna mess with my rhythm..."_

_"Only if you let it. Go on ahead and find some water."_

_"Up the stairs? But they're so...long..."_

"This is a memory...from my armor..." Aqua said to herself as her vision remained dark, memories returning to her mind as her hand remained on her shoulder piece, "Braig? Where have I heard that name?"

_"I don't know what Myde was complaining about. This thing is never hard for me to carry."_

_"You're not most people kid, remember? By the way, where's your's? Mister Mini-Master?"_

_"I smell poorly masked sarcasm and...what's this? A hint of jealousy?"_

_"As if! But the last three with keys all had shiny armor and flying ships like that one. You've had that key for how long? Where's your armor?"_

_"I don't know. Xehanort never hands out notes."_

_"If he has any to give. Between you and me, I think he's using you to help remember things himself."_

_"Like what?"_

_"While ago, I met an old bald guy who no sane parent would trust around their kids. The guy had the same name as our friend Xehanort and right after those blue things vanished and we heard a battle in the courtyard, we find some muscle kid with spiky silver hair and that armor. The only thing he happens to remember is his name."_

_"What's your point?"_

_"This armor belonged to one of those with the key. So what do you think happened to the other four guys when Xehanort's the only one to come out of it?_

"That was Braig and...someone else..." Aqua said as her surroundings returned to normal. As they did, she passively soothing her hand over her shoulder armor, "You've been aware all of this time?"

"Alone...just like...I was..."

* * *

**Strahl's Passenger Section**

Here she was again.

Huddled in a seat in the passenger section wiping her face, a face soaked and red.

Nothing ever helped.

She still missed him and he was gone because of her.

She clutched their engagement pendent to her lips, a silent kiss that would never connect with the face that she so yearned to touch again.

She kept telling herself to be strong, to do what her sister would do and keep going forward. But it didn't beat down the sniffles or the tears.

Fortunately, everyone else was still asleep. No one else would have to see her in this pitiful state. The keyblade wielders and their friends needed strong allies, not crying girls. Her sister wouldn't be like this.

It hurt, but she straightened out her legs and sat up. The others were all asleep or preoccupied so no one would notice her return to the bunks.

"Hi." Serah jumped back from the open door, in front of her was a drowsy Thaeon in teddy bear pajama pants and a t-shirt, "So you can't sleep either?"

"It's one of you."

"Probably, Taran and his little friend do tend to snore...a lot..." Thaeon agreed, walking past the girl and sitting in one of the passenger seats, "You know...you've been quiet since take-off...Serah right?"

"And you're..."

"Thaeon." The young man replied as Serah went over to him and saw him pull out a half-full bottle, "An experimental punch that I wiped up before we left the islands. Pretty fruity, but the tart tends to have a strong kick."

"I might need that right now." Serah said as Thaeon raised an eyebrow, "So you're a keyblade master?"

"Pretty much," Thaeon answered with a laugh, "It was a crash course through the surface level of hell and then an eleven year trip through hell's basement, I think that about covers the minimum...you've heard of keyblade wielders?"

"Legends..." Serah admitted, "I didn't see one up close until...recently..."

"If I might ask, what legends?"

"An old one that my sister once told me." Serah answered as she sat in her seat and recalled memories from her childhood, "That there were chosen warriors of strong heart and will who wielded great power and formed that power into keys of the kingdoms. These keys amplified power and abilities of they who bore them and eventually they became revered as kings and queens themselves."

"Then the key-bearers began to fight over the great light of the kingdoms. They fought over who would wield that great light and for what purpose. So they went into a great war that ravaged and tore apart the kingdoms and the great light was lost...taken by the darkness."

"What remained of the light rested within the children ravaged kingdoms and they revived the kingdoms into the stars and the world as it is today..." Serah thought back to what her sister had always said of the story, "Pretty silly...right?"

"That legend probably speaks as much truth as it does fiction..." She heard Thaeon answer, "What happened afterwards?"

"Well...my sister always ended the story there and said that they live happily ever after...but my mother...I think that I remember now..."

"Do tell."

"To protect the stars, the remaining key-bearers swore an oath to protect and serve the thrones of the four pillars..." Serah recounted, remembering the voice of her passed mother, "They and the last heirs of the seven kingdoms of Luna and Sol choose twelve children from the across the worlds and key-bearers took the great light and granted the seven heirs and the twelve children that light. The heirs had the light granted to them to meld with the hearts of their daughters and the twelve were transformed...as their souls became light itself..."

"Then what?"

"Mom never finished..." Serah remembered, "Sister said that the seven were the chosen beacons of pure light to remind the stars of what was lost. The twelve were to safeguard those beacons from the shrouds of darkness...neither of which can be touched by the darkness. But she said never to worry about the darkness...since the shrouds would never come as long as the thrones of the four pillars remained."

"A very complex story to tell a child..." Serah looked over her seat and saw Thaeon writing on a torn out piece of paper with small writing on the other side, "It does sound...familiar..."

"You've heard the story on your world?"

"I heard it in passing." Thaeon answered, "An old woman told her grand-daughter about a great light that was swallowed by darkness born of greed. Then fragments of the light were revived by the children that became the worlds as they are now. Pretty basic, but it has a good moral in it."

"Do you read a lot of stories?"

"It's the best way to seek for something. Even the most fake story has some truth in it. The best lies are those formed from the twisted truth. To know a full story, you need to hear both sides of it and compare to see the truth. At least, the truth that you can best believe in."

"So what's your story?"

"My story?" Serah asked as Thaeon nodded, "I don't have one. My story is just a few pages in another person's story."

"Really?" Thaeon asked in surprise, "Everyone has a story, some are more entertaining than others...some...sadder...but don't tell me that you don't have one."

"I really don't," Serah answered, "My whole life has been about other people being burdened by me...hell, my sister was caught into a giant mess all because of me...and then...Snow..."

"Come on." Thaeon said assuredly, "I'm sure your fiancee would have something better to say about it."

"He's dead." Serah felt the air grow more chill as Thaeon uncomfortably coughed, "Still a recent topic so..."

"I hear you..." Thaeon replied apologetically, as he handed up a full cup, "Thirsty?"

"What the hell?" Serah took it and gulped it down. The Keyblade wielder did have a good sense of choice, the pulp aside which she didn't mind, the punch was pretty good, "Thank you. So what's your story?"

"My story?" Thaeon chuckled slightly, Serah saw him grimace before he continued, "If I may venture a guess, it would be the same as your's, only a few chapters ahead. You could say my story was just a few pages in another person's story too...except it's not a story that I had a choice in being apart of."

"Sounds like a better story than mine."

"Just because some stories are longer or more interesting," Thaeon spoke up, "That doesn't make any story greater or lesser, it depends on the audience."

"I don't think anyone will want to read my story." Serah's lip trembled as the reasons all flooded into her mind, "They'd probably put it down at this point."

"Nah..." Thaeon assured her, "I'd want to see if your story ended up happier...than mine..."

"Have you ever..."

"Yeah...I'm the one who got her killed too.." Thaeon answered as he shifted in his seat, looking towards the starboard side, "It wasn't...a situation that I could control...but that just makes it worse."

"I know." Serah knew that feeling too well herself. Yet, she still felt guilty about what had happened, "So...where do I go from here?"

"Forward." The Keyblader handed Serah another cup as she turned back to him, "Keep moving...even if it hurts to do so. Because that is what they would want you to do...move forward."

"I..." Serah took the cup as she looked down at her feet, "It's easier said than done..."

"Of course it is, if we didn't care about them..." Thaeon drained the remainder of his bottle into his cup while Serah looked back up, "Then what's the point of being sad?"

"Guess your right." Serah admitted as the two held up their cups, "To dearly beloved."

"To dearly beloved."

* * *

**_Courtyard of Solace_**

"From what I hear, gentlemen," The Shadowman gestured towards his colleagues while his shadow paced around the courtyard, "We've got ourselves a little problem, a leak in an otherwise air-tight scheme?"

"That is correct," "Isn't it, Lumaria?"

"And I'm the first one that you guys blame?" The Pink haired assassin muttered, "I wasn't the one guarding her-"

"Exactly, despite having direct orders to guard her," A blue haired lunar diviner pointed out, "Fortunately, the side-effects of our first attempt to recapture her have likely disrupted her memory further. As typical for a doll."

"I don't know, Isa," A red-brown haired young girl muttered as she cracked her knuckles, "If it's just a throw-away doll, then why hold this meeting and drag us all out of bed?"

"Nami's right," The blue haired woman agreed when she joined the small gathering, "Just kill the little bitch when you get the chance."

"Now...before I go and tell Mr. Xehanort about this little mess-up, I have all of ya's guarantee that our scheme won't get leaked to the knights in shining armor?"

"Even if it does." The Horned tyrant stated as he stood on a bridge that arched over the courtyard, "Those children will be entering far too late to stop what has already been set in motion."

"Guess you're right," The Shadowman shrugged while his shadow held out three fingers, "We've already got three of them minstrels locked away and another one in our sights. Granted, the youngest girl keeps whispering something about a patu, zazu, or whoever the hell she misses, but we'll fix that soon enough, right?"

"We only need the light of her soul. The rest of her being is disposable."

"Take it from the guy whose got nothing but skin and bones, hear me?" Shadowman whispered to Nami causing her to slightly giggle.

"I heard that." Nami shivered from a chill upon hearing the voice of the departing Horned tyrant, "Send the report to Xehanort, shadow one. I have...a collection to expand..."

"What is he-"

"Trust me..." The Shadowman whispered in the ear of the hunter, "I've got voodoo, hoodoo and things I haven't even tried but...his collection...scares me."

"Wow..." The hunter himself had to dirty his hands before with his trade, but what the Shadowman whispered...concerned him, "I'll take your word for it, come on Laurel."

"I'm not done with the two of you."

"I'll fill them in later," Lumaria said as he stalked in front of Isa, "Your business is with me, Saix."

"How trite," Isa sarcastically smirked at Lumaria's comment, "You believe to insult me with that old title?"

"Old title?" The Graceful Assassin laughed, "Please, you're no different human than you were as a nobody."

"And you are any better?"

"Least I ain't the Superior's bitch."

"You just had to press that button, didn't you?"

"I am what I am." The two lords of the 13th order summoned their weapons as they stood off in the courtyard.

"Boys with toys," Their superior stated as he levitated down, his lances surrounding the two to keep them from taking another step forward, "And I wondered why Xehanort won't allow the two of you to be alone in the same room?"

"Dilan."

"What do you want?"

"You are being deployed." Dilan repeated after relinquishing his lances, "You will gather in the Hall of Silence within six hours with preparations made, one minute more and I will personally bring you to the Chaser begging for death."

"Got it."

"Understood."

* * *

**Hallway to the Observation Deck, Strahl**

Yawning, Kairi came out of the restroom and made her way through the ship's hallway. She didn't sleep too well last night and it showed under her eyes.

She saw her grandmother again...

This time though...her grandmother faded away and a young boy with blue hair led her into a dark room with glowing yellow eyes.

Kairi still shuddered when she thought about that dream.

"So you've had your second round of pirate morning grub, what do you think?"

"It leaves a bitter aftertaste..." Kairi said to the bearded man, Basch as she remembered, "Other than that, it was alright."

"Kytes cooked it." The older man replied, "He's still working on it."

"Give him time." Penelo said as she joined Kairi, "He's better than Van, I can say that much."

"Is Van that bad?"

"You don't know bad food until you've tasted Van's cooking." Penelo stated as Basch lightly chuckled, "So how are you holding up?"

"This is...new..."

"It's always like that on the first flight." Penelo replied as the two girls walked towards the Deck, "Then Fran says it's just normal after that, but I don't know."

"What about Balthir?"

"Enjoy breakfast, I take it?" The Sky Pirate Captain asked when the two entered the deck, "Good. I'll only have to put up with you lot for little while longer and you won't complain that I didn't feed you."

"Amongst the vast list that still remains."

"Fran..."

"Don't act like you don't love us."

"This is no act." Balthir dryly answered Penelo, "I'm in more trouble than it's probably worth, a pirate has to be able to choose their battles."

"How far are we from the Tower, captain?"

"Oh yeah...I never mentioned that part." Balthir admitted while Ansem waited for an answer, "Due to recent concerns, we can't go straight to the tower. But I'm sure most of you know of the world that is connected to it."

"Twilight Town." Sora said aloud, "Cool! Maybe we can say hi to Hayner and the gang while we're there!"

"Hayner?"

"Yeah..." Sora answered a curious Xion, "He was a friend I met the last time I was here...hold on...didn't you say that you were from a world with a clock tower?"

"Yes..." Xion said to herself while looking at the encroaching world, "Maybe...this is my world..."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No..." Xion replied downcast, "Do you think anyone knows me?"

"I'm sure that there is." Aqua placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry about it, we'll find the answers down there, one way or another."

"Yep...that is our destination." Zack spoke up as the world came to view in the large window in front of them, "Town of Twilight, situated on the border between light and darkness. Yet the town is so damn great to look at."

"Maybe the people aren't aware of their situation." Xion thought out loud, "Or maybe it's not bad at all."

"It's a balanced world I guess." Riku added in when he entered the deck, "Too much light or darkness prevents you from seeing where you're going and can make you blind. Balance...it's just right."

"But what when your arm-" Pazu elbowed Taran before the keyblade apprentice could finish. The pig-boy growled before he postured himself, "Nevermind."

"How will we get to King Mickey from this world?"

"We take the train." Donald answered with his mouth full of bread, "And my Uncle Scrooge gave me enough money to buy tickets for all of us."

"What did he say?"

"He said that we'll be able to take a train," Sora answered Penelo, "I guess we can explore the town whenever we want after talking with Mickey..."

"Who knows, we might have some time," Riku assured Sora, "Especially with your spiky hair...they'll have a few thoughts about you."

"And your's won't get any attention?"

"What's wrong with spiky hair?" Zack joined in as Kairi saw where this was going.

"It does make you stand out more."

"Heroes gotta stand out." Zack answered Riku, "Otherwise, bad guys won't know when to run."

"Never thought about that." Sora said with a smirk as he looked over to Kairi. Kairi shrugged her shoulders as Sora waved his hand over his hair, "Guess a hero does stand out more."

"That also makes you an easier target." Thaeon added with a chuckle, "Just saying...there aren't a lot of people with spiky hair out there."

"How did you get it like that anyway?"

"I...don't...know..." Sora answered Serah, "Zack?"

"Your guess is as good as mine..."

"It's like you said, heroes have to stand out." Aqua joined in, "Some have spiky hair, others have off-color hair or eyes, and others..."

"Having dashing good looks and sauvre air," Balthir stated after coming out of the command deck, "Never much for heroics myself. You know why?"

"Why?" Pazu asked, "What's wrong with being a hero?"

"Most heroes are either dead or they're on their way there." Balthir answered as the mood dove by a point, "I intend to live a long and thriving life as the leading man."

"What's the difference?"

"Ain't leading men also heroes?"

"Still figuring that out myself." Balthir answered Donald and Goofy, "But we're longer lived...than most heroes."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn Hotel, Twilight Town**

"Man...this is the last time I let Relena pick the hotel..." Lea muttered as he sat himself up in bed and looked around at the room he was in, "At first it was just the Twilight Hotel...then Eclipse...then the kids told me to give her another chance and what to do you know...we end up in the New Moon Hotel..."

"Roxas would be cracking about this one..." The red head lied back onto the bed as his eyes focused on a photo that he'd set on the dresser next to his. He smiled at the memory, a blond kid buried in sand while a brunette girl in a one-piece swimsuit laughed at him. Behind them, Lea had his head poking out of some kind of sand-snowman while Relena teased him in the most moderate and most provocative swimwear that she had. Next to Roxas, Hayner was also buried up to his neck while Olette and Pence sat nearby with their hands covering their faces.

Good times...

But everything got worse after that day...and now...now...Lea wasn't sure if he could keep to his boast.

"Can I still reach you buddy? Are in a place where I can bring you out of?"

"If you want someone to talk to..." The other figure in under the sheets mumbled, "I'm right here...shessh..."

"I'm surprised that you're still here."

"I'm tired alright?"

"The way you were banged up-"

"What from you?"

"Before that..." Lea clarified with a blushed face as Relena sat up on the bed. Even with everything they've done for the past half a year...Lea still had to think about how he got so lucky, "We're not invincible nobodies anymore, we can't take as many risks as when we..."

"Didn't have hearts but actually did without knowing it?" Relena finished, "Lea, I know the risks. But what's life without risk?"

"Stop playing around." Lea said more harshly than he meant to. He got out of bed and sat under the window as Relena kneeled down next to him, "I've lost enough as if, alright?"

"Lost what?" "You can still save them. Just not alone, alright? Hell, Sora's so damn nice, he'll forget all about the crap that you put him through and help you find a way. K?"

"K..." Lea replied as Relena sat in his lap, making him whistle due to the bare connection between their bodies. Something else that he hadn't gotten used to, doubly since he'd only been a real person again for the past year. One drawback was...rediscovering urges and other...reactions...

"Anyway...who says you're going to lose me?" Relena asked, "I'm still a savage nymph, I'll be just fine. What about you?"

"How can I even face her?"

"You could wear a blindfold."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," Relena replied gently, too gently to have come from Organization's number XII, but then again, this wasn't Larxene, "Sometimes, right before you jump, it's okay to close your eyes. What you see can be the greatest barrier, what you feel...can make you become alive."

"Yeah but..." Both were startled when Lea heard something crackle on the dresser. Lea reluctantly got up and walked over to his purple reverse-teardrop shaped ear piece, "They're here already? Damn that was quick..."

"You put a tracker on her?"

"Just in case she was captured." Lea answered as his arm trembled slightly after he threw on his pants, "Feel that?"

"They were going to catch up to us sooner or later." Relena replied while she started to get dressed, "Especially with your little badly kept secret."

"The only ones who know about it are the Organization, the Lords, Maleficent, the Rabbit..." Lea stopped when he realized her point, "Yeah...guess it is a badly kept secret."

"Maybe that's a sign..." Relena said as Lea went over to the window and opened it up to leaned out, "With everything that's at stake, I say...what?"

"It's gone." Lea said as Relena ran over and looked over to where Lea was pointing, "The statue that was sitting next to the window! It's gone!"

"The gargoyle?" Relena giggled as she walked off, "Maybe it flew off in the night."

"Very funny." Though, what Relena told him might have some meaning.

* * *

**Bridge over Ascent  
**

Standing in the midst of a world that was shaping and forming from the many pieces added to it, Xehanort saw what he willed into creation and was content.

His plans were going as he had foreseen long ago. Despite a major setback for any other mind with the defeat of his past halves, Xehanort had already placed seeds into place for this current plan to occur. Even now, the darkness assaulted the worlds and soon the debris of those worlds form the stepping stones upon which he would ascend to the Heart of all Worlds.

Kingdom Hearts.

"Brother." Unsurprised, Xehanort turned to greet a mysterious figure on his knee. Xehanort knew who this was and motioned for the youth to reveal his face.

"What is it?" The Mysterious Figure pulled back his hood, revealing a face that was an exact mirror-image of Xehanort's in his youth. Even his hair was similar to how it was now. The difference between them was that this youth would remain as he appeared.

He would remain as when Xehanort left their island long ago.

"I went to see the Listeners." The young man reported on a bent knee, "They will be of no concern to us any longer."

"Good..." Xehanort motioned for the boy to rise, "Tell me brother, does it surprise you as to how easily our adversaries have been culled and controlled?"

"No." Xehanort smiled as the boy smiled back, it was still fascinating as to how much different they were yet still the same, "You have planned this for over thirty years. Every piece this plan has not gone astray...now Kingdom Hearts is within your reach."

"Even if I admit to being overly hasty at times." Xehanort said as he led the boy across the bridge and around them, the fortress buildings constantly shifted and replaced themselves, "Soon, the very defenders sworn to stop me will, in time, lead me to that which I need."

"You? Aren't the Chosen Guardians meant to fight the Vassels of Darkness?"

"I am the Darkness. I am Aurem." Xehanort declared firmly. After all, he had gone through all of this trouble for any less, "The Vassels of darkness are they who are worthy to carry the gift of my essence. I have many promising individuals within our ranks, but only a few will be proven worthy...as you have."

"Thank you, my brother." The young man replied as his eyes shined with golden light, "What of Sora? Why didn't you send me again?"

"As I said, they will lead me to that which I need." Xehanort explained to mirror-image of his youth, "If you have an unpredictable obstacle, the best way to deal with it...is to make it believe that it is fighting you..."

"When in fact, it's helping you." The young man replied, "Now I see why you have let the witch live...why you had Roxas..."

"Now we shall see..." Xehanort stated to the young man, "What will you do now...Sora? Your friends may be your power...but what they are no longer there for you?"

"Bad time?" Xehanort saw his brother roll his eyes as the two looked above them. Where Braig was standing on air, upside down.

"What is it?" The Trickster vanished and reappeared on the bridge as the two brothers waited for his report.

"Still nothing out of the Sheetal...Sheena...whatever her name was..." Braig stated as Xehanort scratched his chin in thought, "Maybe we got a dud?"

"No." Xehanort stated, "She seems to have...misplaced her light."

"Maybe it was defective." Braig thought out-loud, "You did kill the last bunch-" The Trickster silenced himself calmly when Xehanort brought out a black keyblade and held it an inch from Braig's chest.

"That will be all, Braig." Xehanort said as he relinquished his keyblade and turned away from the trickster with arms crossed behind his back, "She is one of the twelve...do not question my judgement in this. Understood?"

"Got it, Mister Master." Braig shrugged his shoulders and walked in the opposite direction. But stopped as if remembering something, "So when do I get mine?"

"Probably in your dreams." Another member of the Order answered as he appeared out of a portal and came before Xehanort, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Myde, I did. You have heard the news of an old friend's return? Have you not?"

"Him? I see..."

"Mister Mini-Master? Oh yeah...he didn't peel and die down there after all..."

"No Braig...he didn't. Myde...you have done well in the Garden so far. But...wouldn't you want our old friend to have a proper welcome?"

"Oh he'll have a warm welcome. I'm just holding back for that moment...then he'll be sorry about what he did to her..."

"I'm sure that he will."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**If anyone's looked up info on Dream Drop Distance or got their hands on a copy of the Japanese game and 3ds then you'll know about Axel's/Lea's badly kept secret.**

**This relatively short chapter was more of a talking chapter, but there should be more action in the next one in case this one was boring.**

**Action's great and all, but action without knowing why it's happening can be just as boring as constant talking and exposition. That's why I liked the Matrix Reloaded the best in the Matrix series, Revolutions was the action-packed finale while the Matrix was the intro to the whole story so it had a lot of talking in it.  
**


	13. Realize I

**Disclaimer: Would I really be on a fanfiction site if I owned the gold mine that is Kingdom Hearts?**

* * *

**Yen Sid's Study**

"Ha!" Mickey shouted as he ran into the study, "They've arrived in Twilight Town..."

"Good," Yen Sid answered, "I feared that the condition of the Lanes Between would be cause for concern."

"I'll go meet em right now."

"Good suggestion Mickey," Yen Sid agreed as Mickey nodded with a smile, "Tidy the guest halls, will you?" Off to the side, a pair of animated brooms stalked away to their duty.

"They're gonna be here for a while." Mickey thought out loud, "It's been a long time since they've been filled..."

"Not since the good ol days," An old man added while performing an odd stretch, "Ain't I right Yenny?"

"Preston..." Yen Sid muttered in silent annoyance, "You know that I can expel you at any point, right?"

"Mr. Whitmore's just jossin around Yenny..." One glance from his former master was all it took to quiet Mickey, "Ha...off to Twilight Town!" With that, Mickey Mouse ran out of his former master's office reminded never to use that nickname again.

"He sure has grown..." Mr. Whitmore remarked while laughing, "Remember when Walt could fit the mouse on his shoulder?"

"Indeed...Mickey has grown as responsibility weighs upon his shoulders." Yen Sid agreed, "The times are different from when my keyblade was still active. Now, the holders of the key face a greater terror in this generation than we could have ever imagined."

"Didn't Walt see this coming after the Magisters vanished?"

"Not this soon...not like this..." Yen Sid sadly admitted, "The death of Eraqus and the disappearences of his apprentices left a breach in the defense of the Four Thrones. A breach that Xehanort exploited and used to take us by surprise, spending the Pacts of Valor beyond their limit. Of the Soldiers, only Zack remains; the Chasers have either fallen or lost their way; we have heard nothing from the Watchmen; the Inquisitors have been silent; the Breakers all but destroyed; the Guardians remain scattered; and the Listeners...I fear none are left."

"Sounds tough, Yenny." Preston Whitmore solemnly nodded, "But what did old Thaddeus say back in the day?"

"When you hit buttom, the only place left to go is up." Yen Sid remembered with a smile, "The days of Walt and the Nine Adventurers may be long past...but we must ensure that this generation moves forward."

"They'll get to where they're going Yenny, have some faith in them." Whitmore assured his old friend as a new comer blew into the room, "And look who decided to show up!"

"Oh quiet you simpleton!" The old man with the long beard shouted as the wind died down, "So Sora and his friends haven't arrived yet?"

"No Merlin, as you can plainly see-"

"Don't get smart with me you winkled pile of..." Merlin corrected himself before he fell into one of Whitmore's games. Yen Sid was always humored by how they butt heads, "Sorry...I just...had the most frustrating argument with Archemedes..."

"He's still on about men not being able to fly?"

"Yes! He is!" Merlin shouted in outrage, causing Yen Sid to cup his mouth in amusement, "And don't you snicker Yen Sid! Men. Will. Fly! I've seen it!"

"Cheater...and I thought Uther was crying wolf..." Whitmore said as he placed his hands together and faced Yen Sid with a serious yet humored look on his face, "Now that we're all here...let's get down to business Yenny. What do you need us for."

"A Great deal, my friends." Yen Sid answered his former companions, "More than has ever been asked of us."

* * *

**Central Station**

"NINE THOUSAND MUNNY!"

"When the hell did that happen?"

"How about we walk?"

"This...this isn't right..."

"Do they expect us to pay 9,000 munny for a single ticket?" Taran asked in outrage as the group quietly pondered this absurd development, "This is just robbery..."

"Even Uncle Scrooge isn't this bad of a scrooge."

"How much does your uncle charge for stuff?"

"Last time I was around...it was 600 munny for a scarf." Thaeon remembered, invoking a shocked reaction from Goofy and Donald, "So it's gone down in the past decade? Good!"

"I'll have a talk with the manager." Aqua stood up from next to Xion and immediately proceeded over to the train station counter.

"Here for a ticket-"

"I wish to see your manager...now." The clerk gulped though Aqua didn't raise her voice and the Keyblade Master leaned onto the counter with both hands under her chin.

"Tactful." Balthir noted as the clerk ran inside, "But...apparently effective."

"What do we have here?" A tall man greeted as he came from within the booth and took off his hat while curtly bowing to Aqua, "Let me guess...you're unhappy about the price of train ticket, right?"

"How could you tell?" An unfazed Aqua asked, "How can you justify this sort of extortion."

"I thought we were trying to reach our destination?"

"New policy ma'am." The manager stated, "Had a bunch of folk trying to hitch free rides on the train, so we've had to add some muscle to security. But that muscle ain't cheap, it took a lot of green and ticket prices have had to rise as a result. You could...blame my friends on the other side of town..."

"Friends?" Aqua inquired with raised eyebrow, something didn't feel right at all, "Where can I find your friends?"

"I hear you my lady," The manager said with a chuckle, "But they're kind of a high classed sort...only come around for a short time and then they're gone without so much as a sideways glance."

"But surely nine thousand is ludicrous even by business standards." Balthir added, "And need I remind you that these ladies and gentlemen are...very important people of great prestige."

"Wait..." The manager thumbed his chin as he focused on Aqua's hair, "Blue hair...armor on her shoulder...you wouldn't happen to be someone by the name of Master Aqua...would ya?"

"That is my name." Aqua answered, "Who told you about me?"

"Short little fella with big round ears and an energetic laugh." The manager replied as Aqua's eyes widened, "Ring a bell?"

"Mickey!" Aqua said out loud, "Yes, he was expecting us?"

"Why yes." The manager held out a hand of cards and pulled one from his hand, "In fact, he went on ahead and booked four tickets...but that won't quite cover your crowd...will it now?"

"Sad but true." Balthir noticed as Aqua blinked and thought that the manager's shadow moved, "Unless Mickey did something else?"

"Well..." The manager thought as he pulled out another hand and took out a card, "I do have another train coming in, but it won't be here for another day or so. So here's what I'll do, Mistress Aqua, you can take the old man and two others on ahead while everyone else stays in town. I'll even call ahead and get a few rooms booked for free. Least I can do for folk like yourself."

"That's...generous of you..." Aqua said, "But I need to talk with the others first. Then, there's your policy..."

"That's a fair point...this is hurting business." The Manager conceded, "Maybe I can convince the execs that we got some volunteer help, then we can put the prices back down to normal."

"That would be agreeable." Aqua answered, "If you'll excuse me."

"A pleasure to meet you my dear." The manager bowed again as Aqua and Balthir started back to the others.

"I take that you didn't trust that one?"

"I thought I sensed something..." Aqua replied to Balthir, "But then I felt nothing...we need to be careful."

"Felt nothing?" Though Balthir reluctantly went along with Aqua's logic, Aqua had her reasons. If the Realm of Darkness had taught her anything, the most dangerous enemy was a silent one. The largest heartless can be evaded if you know where they'll attack from and a swift heartless can be warded off with careful timing.

But a silent hunter will never reveal it's presence until it strikes.

* * *

**Behind Central Station**

"Must you be so casual of your intentions?"

"What? They bought didn't they?" The manager said to the older gentleman while taking a hand of cards from his shadow, "And I wouldn't talk if I was you...you're on thin ice as is Ordul."

"True." The Gambler admitted, drawing a card from a deck that he constantly shuffled, "Unsurprisingly, I am unsuitable to become a vassel of the shroud...I'm surprised that I haven't been marked for death like Lea or Renela."

"I would've thought that you'd be out looking for them other minstrels."

"So would I, even though I wouldn't have the faintest clue as to where to look or where to start..."

"Maybe the boss just likes you." The manager shrugged, "I like you too...you're the only guy I can play a decent game of cards with. Everyone else either cheats too well or too poorly...no fun, you know?"

"Right..." Ordul agreed as he put away his cards, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nymph to capture and flame to extinguish."

"Think you can do that on your own?"

"No, I have a feeling that this is supposed to be my final assignment." Ordul figured with a chuckle, "With Lea's recently acquired trinkets...I don't think I stand a chance against him or Renela. As usual, the higher-ups aren't even bothering to dirty their hands with my blood."

"Sorry to hear." The manager stated, "I could...offer a little assistance if you want..."

"Something to consider..." Ordul thought as several shadows extended out of the managers, "But these youngsters are sharp, give them a hint and they'll unravel the puzzle of the century."

"Hint?" Catching something in Ordul's voice, the manager narrowed his eyes and gave a knowing aside to his shadow, "Something you wanna tell me about a hint?"

"Nothing that I can confirm." Ordul stated as he straightened out his suit-tie, "Well...I'm off to play my part."

"And I gotta shape up to play mine..." The manager agreed as his shadow buttoned up the manager's coat, "Just remember...you've got friends...friend..."

* * *

**Central Station Plaza**

"So?"

"The King paid for tickets ahead of time." Aqua replied to Riku as the group listened on, "But he only ordered four. The rest of us will have to wait in town until the next train arrives."

"When will that be?"

"A day or two."

"A day or two...what could possibly go wrong?"

"You're worrying too much." Sora assured an unconvinced Riku, "Besides, that gives us time to catch up with Hayner and the gang."

"So you're fine with staying Sora?"

"Sure, it's not like it'll be a long wait anyway."

"Are you sure about that lad?" Balthir inquired, "Something about the manager seemed too trusting and inviting...this whole thing could be a ruse to lower our defense..."

"So you think it's a trap?"

"I kind of agree..." Donald said with crossed arms, "Why did the King only order four tickets? If he knew about this...he wouldn't it let it go on."

"Maybe it's something only came up recently..." Donald thought, "Maybe we should use the tickets and go on ahead to Yen Sid and the King. Then they can sort this whole thing out."

"Alright." Aqua agreed reluctantly, "In that case, I'll take Ansem on ahead."

"And I'll be going as well." Balthir said, "The sooner I meet with Whitmore, the better sorted out our contract will be."

"I haven't been on a train in a long time..." Zack said after finishing his 60th squat, "Alright...I'll go."

"Okay." Sora agreed confidently, "If someone has a trap set for us...I'm sure that we'll be able to spot it between the ten of us."

"Fine..." Aqua said worriedly, "Just be careful and don't go anywhere alone without telling someone where you went."

"Or preferably, don't go alone at all."

"How often do you keep your own advice?"

"Often enough to stay alive." Balthir said to Penelo as he, Zack, Ansem and Aqua went towards the trains, "Enjoy the holiday."

"Riku?"

"Something stinks..." Riku replied to Xion, "It might just be the smog from the train station..."

"Uh...alright..." Xion nodded and left the pondering Riku, "So what do we do know?"

"I guess we can show them around..." Kairi suggested, "Right Sora?"

"Uh...sure, why not?" Sora agreed, "It's still about noon, we can all meet at this hotel later..."

"You've never actually been to it?"

"Nah...I was never around long enough to need one." Sora answered Serah, "Besides...something about the title was...too sparkly and pretentious..."

"Sora's using a three-syllable word..." Riku pointed out, "In other words...he hated it."

"Hey!" Sora called out in outrage, but instead saw a familiar figure waving from behind Pazu, "Is that Pence?" "Hey Pence!"

"Sora!" Pence called back as he ran over to the group, "Donald? Goofy? Kairi?" "It's been a while! How are you?"

"We just got in for short visit." Goofy explained, "How ya been?"

"Well...just the same as usual," Pence replied, "You sure did bring a crowd this time around."

"He does that." Riku brought up, "The name's Riku."

"I'm Taran of Caer-"

"Gurgi!"

"Name's Pazu."

"Penelo."

"Serah."

"Thaeon." Thaeon greeted, "Friend of Sora's?"

"He helped me and my friends out a year ago." Pence replied before he noticed the last, quiet member of the group, "Xion?"

"Uh...hello..."

"Xion! Where have you been?" Pence said as he ran over and pulled the confused Xion into a hug, "I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"Sorry..." Xion apologized after Pence let her go, "I've...been gone..."

"Are you feeling alright? You look confused..."

"Pence..." Sora motioned the boy over to him while Xion stood in place trying to connect dots of something that she may have realized, "Well...Xion's lost her memory."

"What? Again?" Pence exhaled worriedly, "Ah man...how did she hit her head this time?"

"She is from around here then..."

"I've only known her for the past year." Pence answered, "She'd always hang out with us along with Axel and-"

"Axel!" Sora nearly shouted, "Did you say Axel? Spiky Red hair? Green eyes? Always asking if you have it memorized?"

"That's him." Pence answered, "You know him too? Funny how that works out...But yeah...she and Axel would hang with us and..." Before finishing, Pence grimaced with his mouth like something had flown into it.

"Are you okay?"

"I felt like my tongue just went numb..." Pence replied, "Us and...there it goes again!"

"Huh?"

"Long story." Pence replied, "Anyway...Hayner and Olette are at the Struggle Tournament, you and your friends are welcome to watch or join...if you dare..."

"You kidding?" Sora asked, "Last I checked, I was the Struggle Champion around here."

"That was last year, you've been outdone since then." Pence explained, "By Xion..."

"Oh..." Sora said in surprise, looking over to Xion, "Not sure how that happened, but I think I have an idea..."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn Hotel**

"They've already left?" Lea heard his scout report, "Only four of them? Great...somethings on the move then."

"What's the word, Lea?"

"Sora and his gang just arrived." Lea replied while fitting on his jacket, "And looks like someones trying to split them apart."

"That looks bad." Relena stated, "What's the plan?"

"I'll head to the Struggle Tournament while you get going and try not to draw attention." Seeing Relena's smirk, Lea shivered at how much of an attention whore she tended to be. Especially with her current...suggestive outfit, "Just keep it to a minimum alright? There's kids around there."

"I know right?" Relena laughed, "I'll keep an eye around town, just to make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, you'll have an easier time than I will..." Relena assured Lea, completely reading his mind as always, "You died protecting him...last thing he remembers about me is that I kicked him across a room and ripped on his feelings."

"If he remembers you at all." Lea stated as another thought came to mind, "Anything on her?"

"She's one of Xehanort's best kept secrets...and that's saying a lot..." Relena sadly replied, "Want my advice? Do what I did to win you over."

"What? Be cute and sadistic?"

"That and I was Relena...not Larxene." Relena pointed out, "Show Sora that you're Lea and not Axel. How hard could it be?"

"Just be Lea and not Axel? Relena...that's like saying not to use both legs to walk..."

"Don't put words in my mouth..." Relena rubbed her hand under Lea's chin to get his attention, "You and Axel may be the same person...but you're still Lea. Show Sora that you can be a friend..."

"That didn't sound..." Lea started until he saw a certain feature that honestly scared him, "There it is..."

"What?" Looking in Lea's direction, Relena spotted a statue crouched against the wall on the upper levels of the hotel, "Huh...a gargoyle..."

"The same one that wasn't there this morning!" Lea shouted before calming down and locking his green eyes with the stone eyes of the winged statue, "Alright...I'm watching you..."

* * *

**Market Street**

"Why didn't you stay with the crew?"

"I felt like exploring." Penelo replied to Kairi as they and Serah walked down the street with Thaeon tailing behind, "Besides, you look like you need a tag-along anyway...and that's my friends call me at home."

"A tag-along?"

"Yeah...I don't get into trouble just for troubles sake." Penelo explained casually to Serah, "Usually, I got mixed up in it because I was following some idiot like Van or got mistaken for one of Balthir's damsels."

"How do you get a moment's peace?"

"You take em as they come." Penelo answered, "Like this one...kind of nice to see a town without constant security."

"Is that what your world is like?"

"Yeah...at least in my part of it. My country has been occupied for the past few months by a neighboring empire..."

"Occupied? Why?"

"That's what happens when you lose a war." Penelo said to Kairi, "At first, Dalmasca was holding it's own, we even got help from New Bodham and forced the emperor to reach a settlement."

"I remember that..." Serah recalled, "Snow led some of his friends over to help in the war...he said that you were winning."

"Depends on how you look at it. Dalmasca fought to defend every foot of the country...we won more battles than we lost. We made the Empire lose a lot, but we lost a lot too...if not for the settlement, both of us would've ran ourselves into dust."

"Thankfully Noctus stayed neutral..." Serah mentioned with relief, "It would have disastrous either way..."

"Noctus?" Kairi asked with curiousity, "Whose Noctus?"

"Sorry...I kind of forgot that you weren't from our world." Penelo apologized, "We're both from the same world but different continents. Mine is called Ivalice and her's is called Pulse Gran. The third one is named Nox Regnum...the Kingdom of Night."

"How come?"

"Hardly anyone ever goes over there." Serah explained, "Only sky pirates and ambassadors usually take trips between the continents at all, but Nox Regnum is like one big fortress especially after Caelum took power."

"Caelum's the name of Nox Regnum's royal family." Penelo stated to Kairi, "They took over the other kingdoms and formed them into a large empire. They were the ones who protected our world when the heartless invaded...we didn't even know about it until after some door was closed."

"Sora..." Kairi said, remembering something that Sora had mentioned a while ago, "I see...your world's keyhole might be in their kingdom..."

"Keyhole?"

"It's the door to a heart's world..." Kairi said, "Sora could explain it better, but its a door to the heart of a world. Once that door is opened, it's barriers break and that allows the heartless to attack...if the heartless reach the keyhole..."

"The world is destroyed..." Kairi nodded as Penelo fumed and kicked a newspaper into it's mailbox, breaking it in the proess, "Now our war must've seemed silly to them...they were probably focused on the heartless while Dalmasca and Arcadia duked it out..."

"Something wrong?"

"This...is kind of a personal subject..." Penelo admitted, "I lost my family during the war...I don't even know why the war started..."

"I'm sorry Penelo."

"You didn't know...it's okay." Penelo stated, "But...the settlement just made everything worse...and not in a way that anyone could have seen."

"What happened?"

"When the Archadian emperor met with Dalmasca's King...they were both murdered." Serah answered, "I remember...Snow said that the emperor's son Vayne claimed that Dalmasca was behind the whole thing and assumed the throne under emergency powers. After that, he forced Princess Ashe to abdicate in favor of his occupation..."

"And anyone proven to have ties to animosity with the empire was labeled a traitor with a decent bounty on their heads. Mine's about 16,000."

"For what?"

"Acting as an accomplice for the settlement massacre." Penelo said while stretching her arms, "That and I know the whole truth about that night. Specifically that Vayne was the one who personally murdered both kings."

"What?" Kairi asked in disbelief, "That's terrible...how could he kill his own father?"

"The same reason that everyone else does." Thaeon spoke up from behind, "The draw of power...it's allure can sever the strongest of bonds...manipulate vows of conviction and turn mothers against their daughters."

"Damn..." Serah blew out her mouth as her own hand trembled, "Who were tagging along with this time? Were you part of the resistance?"

"Not directly...I was tagging with the same kid that I always tag along with..." Penelo answered while smiling, "Haven't seen Van since though..."

"Captured by the empire?" Penelo nodded to Thaeon who thought for a second, "If it's been months...there's a possibility that he's dead or worse."

"Aren't you a bag of cheerfulness?"

"I didn't say that he was dead." Thaeon said to Kairi, "Hope and prepare for the best, but prepare the worst."

"So you've had a friend whose been missing for months?" Penelo said while putting her face in Thaeon's, "How did that feel at the end? You didn't hope that he was okay? Even if you knew that he probably wasn't?"

"I still don't know what happened to him." Thaeon admitted as he turned away,, "Hopefully...his hatred for me hasn't led him down a dark path...if so...I'll take responsibility and bring him back."

"Anyone we know?"

"Not unless you or Sora ever ran into a slacker with a sitar..." Kairi gasped and inhaled as she remembered a particular member of the organization from when she had been captured. Seeing the look in her face, Thaeon bit his lip and sat against a nearby pole, "Great...and having a decent night of rest was fun for a while..."

* * *

**Tram Common**

"So we're just stuck here waiting for the train to arrive?"

"You weren't listening the first time?"

"It just seems so bothersome!" Taran yelled as Riku lied on a bench nearby, "After all the trouble we went through to get here and we're forced to wait? Because these...peasants can't afford a few extra horseless carts?"

"You don't have cars on your world?"

"No!" Taran said to an amused Pazu, "I don't even see what's the point of them? Why not use something less bothersome like a horse or even good old fashioned magic?"

"Then why don't you use a teleport spell?"

"I'm not a fool!" Taran said again, "Long distance teleportation is one of the hardest spells that a keyblade wielder could ever touch. I'm nowhere near ready to learn it, I'd probably burn out my heart by trying!"

"See Gurgi?" Riku asked, pointing out the furry creature that was halfway up the clock tower and balancing over the edge, "Entertain yourself."

"Oh fine!" Taran said in disbelief and defeat, "9,000 munny...I bet they don't have the gold to back up their munny!"

"What's he yammering about?"

"Just let him vent, he's as frustrated as the rest of us." Riku said to the younger boy while looking through a sketchbook, "Hey Pazu, what do you see in this picture?"

"Hmmm..." Pazu looked thoughtful as he gazed into the picture, "Looks like a blind guy is fighting a blond kid in a black robe..."

"Really..." He'd only had this sketchbook since before leaving the islands and already it intrigued Riku, "I only see a blind guy fighting a robbed kid..."

"What?" Pazu asked in confusion, "But we're looking at the same picture."

"Exactly." Riku said out loud, "She's trying to tell me something...let's look at another one."

"Wait...what do you mean she?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me."

"Okay..." Pazu said as he took off his hat and scratched his hair in confusion, "I don't see anything..."

"What? Hang on..." Riku decided to take a look and immediately his face was red with embaressment with eyes wide with surprise, shock and reluctant excitement, "I...I drew this?"

"Drew what?"

"Next picture!" Whatever was going on, Riku decided that it was best to keep..."that picture" from Pazu's young eyes. The next picture in the sketchbook immediately peeked his interest when he saw something behind him, "Is that..."

"The Tower above the train station." Pazu said with Riku as they both gazed at the clock tower, "This picture is talking about this world...have you ever been here?"

"Yeah...once or twice..." Riku replied even though the memory was hazy...he remembered helping Ansem with something that would help Sora...but he couldn't remember exactly what it was, "Or maybe more than that...time to entertain ourselves..."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a look at this Sunset Terrace..." Riku replied, "We're gonna be here for a while, so why not explore for a bit?"

"I'm gonna find that hotel..."

"Not up for adventure?"

"I've been feeling really sleepy since we landed..." Pazu said with a yawn and became startled when he looked into the air, "Did you just see a flying squirrel with goggles fly over?

"Yeah...you need some sleep." Riku agreed as Pazu smiled and tossed a small stone that Riku caught, "What is this?" As Riku looked down at the strangely marked stone, a bird suddenly cawed from within it, "Ah! What was that?"

"Just testing." Pazu answered while holding his necklace and made the calling sound again. As Riku nervously chuckled, Pazu's smile became more solemn, "Sheeta and Chihero made it...I was gone for a long time and it worried her...so Chihero helped her make this...so we'd always be able to talk to each other when we were..."

"Apart..." Riku answered while looking over the stone. There was something spiritual about the wording of the runes even without knowing it's meaning, someone had put a lot of care into making this stone, "I'll have to thank her when I get to meet her...I don't see that taking a long time."

"No..." Pazu wiped away an absent tear as his mood returned to normal, "Just say "Dico" if you need me."

"Will do." Riku replied, "Don't nap for too long."

* * *

**Train Enroute to Yensid's Tower**

"Still worried?"

"Something about this situation doesn't feel right..." Aqua replied as the train moved down the tracks, "Why would Mickey only book four tickets?"

"He was probably getting them for Sora, Riku, Kairi and his apprentice." Ansem stated, "Even a man of wisdom can only look so far."

"Maybe Ansem." Balthir nodded while enjoying a cup of tea, "But did anyone else notice that no one else was in line at that train station? Last I heard, the train was one of their most used utilities."

"Maybe they're boycotting? Who knows...there's probably another way to get from district to district anyway." Zack figured as he leaned back in the cushioned seat, "So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"To be back in the Realm of Light?" That was a question that Aqua could not adequately word, "I heard about where you've been for the past twelve years...I honestly thought that you were dead."

"There were times...when I wished that I was..." Aqua admitted, remembering the horrors of that place, "But...it's fascinating...just seeing light in so many places...eyes...hearts...windows...walls...the sky...the stars...suns and moons...I had almost forgotten what light looked like..."

"Now it is past and let it stay in the past." Ansem stated, "I have enough trouble remembering my own past without those horrid memories...especially from my first exile."

"You were in there twice?"

"Not by choice." Ansem clarified, "I was exiled...by my apprentices...by Xehanort..."

"Emperor Vayne sounds like a saint compared to this Xehanort fellow." Balthir commented, "But you're talking like he's dead...is he?"

"His heart fell to darkness just before the Heartless Invasion and that created a nobody who started his own organization of nobodies." Zack said to the sky pirate, "But, Sora and Riku put an end to both of them...so, as far we know..."

"But do you know he's gone for sure?" Balthir brought up, "What happens when the heartless and nobody correlating to it are destroyed? I don't know...it just seems to convenient to leave him for dead without a body."

"Wise words."

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Why would you hear anything Master Ansem?" Now convinced that something was wrong, Aqua leapt out of the compartment and onto the train aisle. There, she saw a figure in a gray robe with a black overcoat with spiky grey hair, "They who hear no evil, speak no evil, feel no evil, taste no evil, or see no evil."

"That voice..." Ansem recalled, "Zexion?"

"I'm hurt Master Ansem, you don't remember my true name." The young man said with mock remorse, "I can excuse you due to your condition however."

"Wait..." Even though she remember him being much younger and shorter, Aqua remembered who this figure was, "Ienzo! That boy that Ventus saved."

"You remember me, Master Aqua?" Ienzo asked with amused surprise, "I guess Master Ansem is just getting old. It is only natural."

"I knew that something was wrong..." Balthir said as he took out his pistol and aimed at Ienzo, "Alright lad, out with it! Where are you taking us?"

"Nowhere." The group reacted with confusion at Ienzo's answer, "I've merely placed you aside so that Sora and his friends can take care of their personal business without interruption from...the adults."

"And you really thought it was smart to isolate two keyblade masters and a sky pirate together with you?" Zack asked as he brought out his keyblade while Aqua did likewise, "Come on! You're not even up to Aqua's waist!"

"Height aside," Aqua said giving a short aside to Zack, "What do you intend, Ienzo?"

"Just what I said." Ienzo said as the train seemed to move slower while the world outside the windows zoomed out of focus, "The minute you stepped onto this train, you entered into a world where I make the rules, where I dictate what is seen and felt."

"A trap...this must be one of those days..." Balthir said as the walls and ceiling of the train enlarged until they became as wide as a great hall. The before silent passengers behind Ienzo all stood up at once and walked into each other, fading out of existence as a line of figures knelt down in their place out of thin air.

"In this world." Ienzo continued as his eyes gleamed gold, "I am a god."

* * *

**Sandlot**

"And the winner is...Siefer!" Sora heard a familiar announcer declare as he saw a familiar face boast and point his struggle bat at another familiar face.

"You're next loser!"

"Whatever..." The dusty blond answered as he saw an old friend approach, "Sora?"

"Hey Hayner!" Sora waved as he ran over to clasped hands with the boy, "Long time no see!"

"Likewise." Hayner said as he noticed and waved to them, "Donald, Goofy, and a few more friends. You've made a habit out of it..."

"Yeah...guess so..." Sora agreed as Xion came out from behind Sora.

"Uh...Hi...Hayner..."

"Did I hear something?" Hayner asked before recognizing and seeing the black-haired girl,"Xion! Where have you been?"

"Around..." Xion replied, "You know Sora too?"

"Yeah! You don't remember all those stories that I told about him?" Hayner asked as Xion seemed to struggle to find an answer, "Wait...did you hit your head again? I swear...I keep telling..."

"Hayner?" Sora asked as Hayner did the same thing that Pence had done.

"Tongue went numb..." Hayner replied before spitting out like something had been stuck in his mouth, "Anyway...you guys here for the Struggle?"

"I hear Xion knocked me from the champion spot." Sora said with a competitive smirk, "How about I fix that?"

"You...you want to fight?"

"It's just Struggle..." Sora assured Xion, "No one ever gets hurt in struggle-" That was when a youth screamed as he was thrown into the window of a nearby building.

"Winner...Vivi!" The announcer announced as Sora looked over at the ring to see Vivi silently standing in the middle.

"That looked more like an actual fight then when we were last here..."

"Well...you had to learn somehow..." Hayner replied, "Some whiner complained and they rehauled the whole thing. Now there's no time limit and you can fight outside the ring for 30 seconds before you're disqualified."

"Uh...is he going to be okay?"

"Someone'll be up there to help him-" "Or you can just jump up to help him yourself...show-off..."

"And people can use magic?" "When did the Struggle become a death match?"

"Look at it this way." Sora heard a familiar voice begin, "It discourages kids from using the Struggle to settle petty grudges. Now unless you wanna risk getting burned...or getting a broken wrist...you've gotta settle things the old fashioned way...talking."

"Got it memorized...Sora?" Looking into the face of Axel, Sora was momentarily stunned, "You in there Sora? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Axel..."

"People around here can call me Axel." Axel said, "But with you, the name's Lea, got it memorized?"

"Okay..." Sora agreed in utter confusion and shock, "What are you doing here? I thought that you...well..."

"Went out in a blaze of glory? Who says that you can't come back from that? Couldn't have done it without you though...thank you."

"You know Axel too?" "You have been all-over-" Sora and Hayner reflexively ducked as an arrow flew over his head and came within an inch of Lea's face. Stretching back with odd grace and flexibility, Lea dodged the arrow and flipped onto his feet, summoning his chakrams in a blaze of fire before deflecting two more arrows.

"Serah?" Sora asked as Serah leapt towards Lea with a strangely designed two-handed sword, "Hold on!" As Sora watched, the girl slashed at Lea who used his flexibility to dodge the girl's attacks before countering with a slash from his chakrams.

The way Lea moved, really reminded Sora of a dusk.

"Sora!"

"Kairi!" Kairi ran to Sora's side as Serah and Lea continued their feud, "What's going on?"

"I don't know..." Penelo admitted as she and Thaeon joined the growing crowd that gathered around the two of them, "Serah just fired and leapt over here...it was like a switch flipped on..."

"Great...we're fighting someone already..." Thaeon chuckled until he took a look at Lea's red hair, "Wait a second...is that...Lea?"

"You know Axel too?"

"Yes..." Thaeon answered slowly, noting on the name that Sora had used, "Except the Lea I knew wasn't a lanky tall flame-runner who could bend at impossible angles and was barely about to stand up to the average brawler..."

"I don't get it..."

"Lea must have really grown up..." Thaeon whistled as Lea used a flame shield to hold off Serah's slash and then appeared behind her to brandish a flare of fire that pushed her into the shield, "Now he's taking on a spell-archer and from the looks of it, has the upper hand..."

"Eleven years is a long time..."

"As you've demonstrated my dear," Thaeon answered Kairi, who seemed puzzled for a moment, "Great...I just realized something sad."

"What's that?"

"I missed my growth spurt..."

"That's sad in all, but...shouldn't we..." Penelo started to say as Serah's blade slashed through Lea's shoulder, "Stop them?"

"Okay." Sora agreed as he brandished both his Kingdom Key and his newly found keyblade and leapt into the midst of the fight. With his blades, he blocked one of Lea's chakrams and Serah's sword before realizing that someone else had jumped into the fray, "That's enough guys...Setzer?"

"Listen here you three..." The Struggle veteran noted while standing atop of Sora's keyblade and blocking Lea's other chakram with a struggle bat, "If you have a grudge...settle it in the Struggle if you can't play nice."

"Do you even know who this man is!"

"8th runner-up in the last Struggle? Yes, I know Axel...very well..."

"I gave you a chance to surrender..." Lea muttered to Setzer before turning back to a fuming Serah with an apologetic look in his face, "So how about it? Let's settle this with the Struggle?"

"To keep the peace..." Serah agreed as she placed her weapon back onto her back, "But we will finish this..."

"Hell's her problem?" Hayner asked as Serah silently walked through the dispersing crowd towards the Struggle official, "Glad she's not my teacher...probably shoot off my head for looking at her the wrong way."

"Some people have bad weeks kiddo," Lea lightly rebuked Hayner, "Her...she's probably had a hell of a few months..."

"What did you do now? Lea?"

"Got mixed up with the wrong crowd..." Lea answered Thaeon, "You know how good I am with reading people Tobi...Serah's got every right to hate me."

"Why?" What did Axel...Lea do to Serah? What was he even doing in Twilight Town and how was he back? Pondering over these two questions, Sora remembered back to what he knew about nobodies. They were empty husks left over from when a person fell to darkness and made a heartless...which meant that there should be no way for Lea to be back, "Anyway...uh...how are you..."

"Back and in one piece?" Lea finished for the confused Sora, "Tell ya what, I'll tell you all about it later kid."

"Are you okay Sora?"

"You seem...out of it..."

"I'm fine guys." Sora assured Donald and Kairi, but a glance from Goofy told Sora that his facade was only working so well. Even as he thought, he realized that what he really felt wasn't confusion over Axel's return and recovery into his original form...

It was that this came with a hidden realization...one that he couldn't put his foot on. But whatever it was, it was...scary...

* * *

**Sight of Stone**

This world is situated upon the twilight boundry of light and darkness.

A haven for the beings who are, yet should never have have been. A home for denizens strong in light and an entry way to places of darkness and terror.

The traces of darkness are all over this world. The door to Light has been opened for over a year and it's keyhole sealed by the blond boy with two keys.

But that which hides in darkness still lingers here. Waiting for nightfall to strike the newcomers.

It is at nightfall that the now silent and unmoving protector would shed it's facade.

It could move if it choose to, the magic of the rabbit had enabled him to do so to better fight against the creatures of darkness and corruption. But he saw no need to move now in the mid-day light.

But as it felt a shadow move across the face of the building across from the hotel, the stone guardian knew that the time to reveal himself was approaching. Fate seldom waited for when one was ready.

That was why his purpose was to be one watch. It had been the purpose of his kind since the beginning of the ages. The Princess and her entourage would not fall victim to Xehanort's schemes...

Or whatever Xanatos and the witch had in mind...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ah Struggle...the most abusable mini-game in Kingdom Hearts 2. You'd think that only fighting with foam-swords would decrease the chance of injury...but think about it...  
**

**Swords are sharp, but they're only as damaging as the swing behind the attack. Hence, a fairly weak and amateur individual will do less harm than an average and decently trained swordsman.  
**

**Sora...has managed to overpower enemies well over his size, slice through really strong defenses, has decapitated mythical beasts with little effort, and cut through a series of BUILDINGS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!  
**

**In other words, If I saw Sora in the Struggle during KH2, I wouldn't fight him. Because even with that foam sword, I beat he could break my skeleton from the shear force of his swings. Foam may not hurt as much as a solid weapon, but they can still bit if enough strength is applied.  
**

**Also, if anyone thinks that our heroes may be acting a bit too overconfident about a possible trap, I don't blame you. But when you're used to only being in a group of three to four in these kind of situations, having three times as many people that are just as competent as you within a familiar area tend to relax you a bit.  
**

**Will this bite them in the ass? Find out in the next chapter, the answer may not surprise you.  
**


	14. Realize II

**Copyright: Ask yourself this...why would this story be on a fanfiction site if I owned Kingdom Hearts? Just consider this for a second...  
**

* * *

**Sandlot, Twilight Town**

"Let's see..." The coordinator listed off, "Sora...Kairi...Serah...and Xion...alright, you picked the right time to join up."

"Lucky us..." Sora called excitedly, "So how does this work?"

"Well..." The coordinator replied, "The Real Tournament might be delayed for a while...but this little struggle is just to see who qualifies for a good struggle and...who doesn't."

"So it doesn't really matter who wins or loses?"

"It does, but the main thing here to remember is performance." The older man explained to Kairi, "And sportsmanship...that's about it..."

"So how about this rule change?"

"Oh right...it's been year since you last played." The coordinator realized, "It was Lea's idea actually, there's a lot of people who haven't had anything to vent frustration or utilize their skill. So the tournament was tinkered to add a little more...risk..."

"We saw a man fly out of the ring, define a little."

"Gladly miss," The coordinator replied to Kairi, "Meaning that the new style allows folk to really use whatever style they're used to. We're even allowing magic...nothing that's lethal or could cause lasting harm of course. But it'll allow some people to really let out steam if they needed to."

"Some of us might need it." Thaeon agreed, "Can we still participate in the prelims if we aren't going to join the Struggle?"

"Uh..." The Announcer thought for a moment before answering, "Not too sure about that...but you can always forfeit...why?"

"This looks like fun...that's all..."

"Hey Sora!" Hayner called from the ring, "Wanna get brushed up on your skills?"

"Well..." Sora was somewhat worried about fighting Hayner, "It looked like you were already qualified."

"People who become qualified can still face off with people." The announcer explained, "But we just have to stay on our toes, not get cocky and act within guidelines.

"Okay then!" Sora jumped into the ring and caught the struggle bat that Hayner threw him, "Ready Hayner?"

"Bring it, Sora. I've been practicing since the last time you were here."

"I'll hold you to it." Sora gripped his hands onto the struggle bat while Hayner held his behind his back and left his free hand in front of him. When the announcer gave the signal, Hayner bolted towards Sora. The Keyblade Wielder read Hayner's movements as he approached and readied to block an overhead spin attack.

But as Hayner jumped and spun, the boy jumped completely over Sora and barely left him enough time to dodge a slash from the struggle bat that was now in Hayner's other hand. Sora countered with a slash of his own, but Hayner smirked as he dodged under the swing and dealt a blow to Sora's upper-shoulder with the struggle bat in his other hand.

"Come on Sora!" Hayner said to the shocked Sora, "I know you can do better than that!"

"You've been practicing alright..." Sora complemented as he watched Hayner move in with a single-handed thrust, "Not enough for me though!"

"Good reflexes..."

"He's a damn cheat with them if you ask me." Lea commented as Lea twisted around Sora's attack and struck Sora's side. Sora grabbed the bat and launched a series of counter attacks in Hayner's chest before spinning him around and throwing him to the edge of the ring, "It's like he just pushes a button and instant improbable reaction happens!"

"Alright you two!" The Announcer shouted as Hayner jumped to his feet, "You're in Sora!"

"Okay..." Sora accepted as he walked over to Hayner and reached out his hand, "Who taught you those moves?"

"Lea did." Hayner explained as he took Sora's hand and shook it, "Least how to move around, the swordplay came from..."

"From?" Sora asked when Hayner didn't finish and grunted like he just got smacked on the head, "You alright?"

"FROM..." Hayner held his head as if he had a headache, "Damn it! That thief's back in town!"

"Thief?"

"Some magic prankster..." Hayner said to Sora with an eye brow raised, "Whenever he shows up...people forget about how to say a certain word...or a name...it's really getting annoying..."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"My advice?" Hayner thought for a moment, looking to Xion and then to Sora, "Head out before he makes you forget something important..."

"What about taking him out?"

"If we can found him."

"Or her." Penelo brought up and earned a glance from the group, "What? Women can be thieves too..."

"He has a point..."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn Hotel**

"Not quite fitting for a king..." Taran said while Pazu jumped onto the bed of their room, "But it is pleasant..."

"It's a bed, what's the difference?"

"Difference?" Taran asked, "Surely you jest? I'm not just some traveler, I'm a warrior! A guardian chosen by the keyblade! Castles are granted to us in gratitude for our work."

"Or to shut you up..."

"Oh whatever," Taran waved off his hand at the boy, "Where did Sir Riku go?"

"He went out to somewhere called Sunset Terrace..."

"Sunset Terrace...sounds like it has a pleasant view of this city..." Taran figured, "I suppose that I should see what the fuss is all about. Don't touch my book while I'm gone, clear?"

"Why would I?"

"Not that you could use them..." Taran pointed out, "But that book contains the verses of the magi, if anyone untrained or skilled in those arts attempts to read even the least of those spells...they're minds will be overwhelmed and left drained with their bodies!"

"Fine...I won't touch it." Pazu replied to the departing keyblade apprentice, "Idiot! If you didn't want me to touch it...you shouldn't have said-" As Pazu reached over to touch the book's cover, the apparition of a firefly flew out of the book and ensnared Pazu into a ball of dazzling flame before throwing the young boy across the room.

"I can't believe it..." Taran laughed from the opened doorway of the room as smoke rose from Pazu's arms, "Serves you right boy! Enjoy your nap!"

"Calcifer..." Pazu slowly said while holding Sheeta's necklace, "Remind me to get him back for this..."

"You betcha..." Pazu smirked at Calcifer's reply before he started laughing out loud.

* * *

**Twilight Town, Sunset Terrace**

"Here's the terrace..." Riku said to himself, "Now to follow the pictures..." Standing in front of a bench, Riku took out the sketchbook and started to survey it's contents.

Of course, the book had to flip to that picture.

"I drew this?" Riku looked over the drawing of a young blond girl posing suggestively against a wall with a playful smile on her face. It was just that this girl was showing a bit of "skin", he also recognized his handwriting in the bottom right-hand corner of the drawing.

Feeling a sensation both pleasant and uncomfortable, Riku flipped to the next page. Here, he saw himself in a blind fold swinging a stick at empty air while the girl held a stuffed animal behind him and laughed.

In the next page, the girl was lying in his arms inside of a white room. She was smiling and crying at the same time, so was the young boy in the picture. Riku felt sadness build inside of him as a tear absently fell down his cheek.

"It's her..." Namine was trying to remind him...remind him of what they had. Why did he forget it? How could he forget it?

As these questions remained on his mind, Riku found a note tucked away in the back of the sketchbook. A note that he recognized as having her hand-writing.

_Riku..._

_If you've found this note, then I know that you have questions._

_Questions about who this girl is or why she would give this notebook to a complete stranger..._

_That is because...we are not strangers Riku. I am someone who was never supposed to have been born, but I was. Others saw me for what I was created as and used me as a tool. I wanted desperately to have a friend and so...I did something terrible...something that I'll never be able to atone for._

_But...I met you..._

_When I thought that all I was to do was repair what I had caused, you saved me from myself. You recognized something within me, I don't know what you saw...but I liked it. I felt alive around you, you showed me so much about what it's like to be whole._

_When our jobs were over...I found myself wishing that I could've had more time...more time to be whole. But knowing that I helped you to help your friends, I was content if still sad to return to where I belonged._

_But that changed when he came...he tore me away from where I belong...and then...I had to do another terrible thing or else, you would have paid for it. Now...nobody even remembers me...it's for the best. All I ever do is cause others pain and suffering..._

_I..._

_I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to finish...If I do, it will undo everything that I had to do to protect you, to protect Sora and Kairi...I can't be selfish...no matter how much that I want to be...no matter how much I'm hurt...it's the best way that I can repay you...repay you for the warmth that you filled me with._

_I was an empty shell before I met you..._

_I know that you have questions...but...please forget about them...Just cherish this sketchbook...cherish the warmth that you feel from it's images...cherish the picture that only you and I can see. Unlock the secrets that I have hidden in it's pages, use them to stop him._

_PS: Tell Relena to keep Lea from doing anything stupid...Xion and Lea...tell them not to give up...Tell Kairi to move forward to truth...and Tell Sora..._

_I heard him._

"Heard him say what?" Riku thought, prompting a brief memory from when him and Sora fought Xemnas, "Thank Namine..."

"Whicha got there fella?" Riku jumped to his feet and almost summoned **Way to the Dawn**, in turn he startled a cloaked short figure, "Scare ya? Sorry bout that..." The figure held up his arms and pulled back his hood as Riku relaxed off of his guard.

"Don't worry about it..." Riku assured the unhooded rabbit, "Who are you?"

"Oh...just call me Oswald. Oswald the Lucky!" The rabbit introduced himself, "And you're...Riku?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Heard some kids talking about you," Oswald answered as he walked up to Riku's side, "They're having some kind of game in the sandlot, why aren't you with em?"

"I had to think about something."

"Troubles...they never do go away..." Oswald stated, "Anything I can help with friend?"

"Well..." Riku thought about it for a moment...but decided against involving this friendly stranger, "Not unless you know anything about missing something that you don't remember."

"I might..." Oswald offered, "What's the story?"

"A friend," Riku replied, "We met and...I miss her...but I don't remember her...we've only met once and she's on my mind...as if we've known each other for longer..."

"Sounds like you had a friend when you were younger, fella." Oswald correctly guessed, "See, you're young, but you ain't a boy. Sometimes when you go from a boy to a man, you find that you had to lose something...lighten the load. But when ya do, you drop something that was dear to you...but you don't realize it until you're grown and old."

"But I don't even remember her."

"You still got those feelings from when you were with her." Oswald said, pointing to Riku's heaert, "Keep your head on to keep from doing something stupid, but don't ignore your heart. Otherwise, that'll be weight that you carry for the rest of your life. Next thing you know, when it's too late...you'll end up as an old man like me."

"I don't know..." Riku really couldn't tell how old the rabbit actually was, "You look pretty nimble for an old rabbit."

"They say that I'm a lucky one," Oswald said, "Well, I'll leave ya to that sketchbook of yours. Did you draw that?"

"Some of it..." Riku answered, "Maybe I'll find something that I left behind..."

"Hope ya do, friend. Hope ya do." Oswald said as he put the hood back over his head, "By the way, can ya point me to the train station?"

* * *

**Sandlot, Twilight Town**

"Serah! Xion! To the ring!"

"Serah..." Xion asked the pinked haired woman when both of them stood in the ring, "Why do you hate Axel?"

"I'm not here to talk..." Serah answered bitterly when both of them were handed their struggle bats, "Go ask your friend...I'm sure he'll tell you everything..."

"I don't understand..." Xion admitted, "Axel helped us back on the islands, why-"

"Don't start that shit with me, little girl..." Serah said to Xion as she began the duel, "I've seen everything that I need to see from him...in fights of good and evil, there is no in between. You're either for one or the other..."Axel" told me everything that I would care to know about him that day..."

"So he didn't do anything to you?" Xion ducked under a heavy swing and slashed out, hitting Serah's leg and causing the woman to flip over the younger girl, "It...it sounds like you're blaming Axel for something he didn't do!"

"Fine...he didn't do it..." Serah admitted as she split apart her struggle bat into a bow-like object, "But that isn't any better...he watched it! He could've grown a conscious and done something, but he just let his friends screw with us..." Serah pulled back her arm and fired a series of flame covered orbs at Xion. The young girl ducked under some and deflected others, but eventually ran into a 180 slid to appear behind Serah and clash her bat against Serah's.

"What Happened?" Xion asked, "Your hands are shaking...are you...blaming him for something you did?" Serah grunted and pushed off Xion before moving in for an overhead strike...

* * *

**Crystarium of Sorrow**

_"Who are you?"  
_

_"Defiance...strength...love..." A young boy with grey hair observed, "The scent of light is strong in all five of your hearts..."_

_"Think they might know where-"_

_"Braig...we need not spoil the fun." The boy said to his older partner, "The air is chaotic as well...tell me, where is Galenth?"_

_"You haven't heard the news, have ya? Cocoon is gone and your friend is gone with them."_

_"Oh?" The boy remained unsurprised, "This wasn't unexpected...the woman's goals were quite...ludicrous."_

_"We don't wish trouble, but if you're bringing it-"  
_

_"Shut it Hope! Who are you?"  
_

_"Seekers in the endless world." The boy answered as he brought out his book, "And I'd like to show you something..."  
_

_"What are you gonna do? Throw that book at us?"  
_

_"Something along that line..."  
_

* * *

**Sandlot, Twilight Town_  
_**

"I'm...I'm sorry Snow..." Xion heard Serah moan as her eyes reopened with both on off of their feet, "How did you..."

"I don't know..." Xion answered confused, "It just...happened-"

"Fine..." Serah said as she stood up and fired a magic arrow from the struggle bow, "We'll go full tilt!"

"What didn't you mean to do?" Xion asked when she deflected the arrow, "You're in sorrow...what did you lose-"

"More than you'll ever know..."

"Then tell me, so I can help-"

"I don't want your pity..." Serah said as she ducked under a fire spell, "For all I know, you're just the same as him."

"But you don't know him!" Serah growled as Xion shouted, "You're just hurt and afraid! So afraid that you'll blindly swing at anything to make yourself feel better! Deep down...you blame yourself...don't you?"

"You know what?" This little girl...what could she know about her pain? She didn't even remember her own life, "Blindly swinging doesn't sound so bad right now..." Serah dashed forward as the little girl stood waiting for her strike.

A strike that never came.

"I think we've seen enough ladies!" Serah found herself floating in place just in front of Xion as the announcer continued humorously, "You're in!"

"Guess we are..." Xion said as Serah fell onto her bottom, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Serah replied as she stood up and dusted herself off, "Who pulled that last move?"

"The only guy wearing armor on his shoulder," Penelo innocently hinted as Kairi giggled, "Subtle way to fit into a crowd."

"Who says that I'm trying to fit in?"

* * *

**Twilight Town Train Station**

"Thanks for the directions, Riku."

"No prob." The silver haired youth replied to Oswald, "Good luck with the ticket price though."

"Who needs money when you're a guy whose lucky?" Oswald asked with a chuckle, "Don't mind me though...I'm just waiting for someone."

"So am I." Riku said as well, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Family..." Oswald answered, Riku felt like something stank from how he said it, "We've got something unsettled between us...I might have to remind him though."

"Don't be too hard on him."

"No promises," Oswald said without joy or humor. As Riku raised an eyebrow, the stranger shewed Riku away, "Now get going and find your friends."

"Hope everything turns out well, Oswald."

"Same with you young fella!" Oswald waved as Riku did the same and left the train station area. Sora and the others were probably done with that struggle game by now.

It wasn't that Riku wouldn't have wanted to go, but something was far too familiar about this place. Now that he thought about it, there was much that was familiar about the station. He had been there many times...he even bumped into a blond kid and took his pouch of munny.

"Hang on...When did that happen?" Riku thought out loud, "...Five days before Sora woke up..."

"Hey there!" An older man called towards the thoughtful Riku, "Wanna play a game of Grandstander?"

"Grandstander..." Riku repeated, remembering one of Sora's stories about the game and recalling playing it once himself, "Sure...I've still got a record to beat."

"Well...the daily record's at 78 right now." The man stated, "A nice young man was here a little while ago, he didn't want to play at first but...look at that."

"78?" Riku already knew who this newcomer was, "90's far enough for me."

"90? You youngsters these days..."

* * *

**Sandlot, Twilight Town**

"So...I win if I knock her out of the ring, cause her to give up, incapacitate her, or use up her flag points?"

"That's about it." The Announcer answered Thaeon, "Whenever the two of you are ready."

"Ready?" An excited Kairi asked as she stood ready to fight. But Thaeon blew out of his mouth and closed his eyes, "What?"

"What are you doing?" He asked with unmasked annoyance, "Your stance is terrible, your arms are too far from your body and your legs are too close together."

"Are you lecturing me?" Kairi asked, "This isn't a fight! It's a game-" Kairi was cut off when she was forced to hop back from Thaeon's sudden strike. A strike that created a bolt of lightning that shot straight into Kairi's stomach.

"Is it a game now, princess?" Thaeon asked as Kairi doubled over in pain, "This is a fight, regardless of the weapon used, treating any fight as any less than it is will always be a surefire way to lose."

"Kairi!"

"I'm fine Sora!" Kairi said as she struggled to stand back up and swung with her struggle bat, "My turn!" Kairi concentrated and fired a ball of light at Thaeon.

"Really?" Thaeon asked as he caught the ball in his hand and threw it into the air without looking, "What was that?"

"Go for the crotch!"

"That's strictly against the rules young lady..."

"Whatever...it's a fair move and a great equalizer." Penelo said to the nervous announcer, "Men and their "pride."

"The force of your strike should come from your whole body," Thaeon stated as he blocked another attack from Kairi, "Not just your arms."

"Will you be quiet already?" Kairi was caught off guard as Thaeon forced her bat out of her hands and slashed his bat across Kairi's face, causing her vision to turn dark as she screamed in surprise and horror, "What did you do!"

"I really hope that this isn't your best." Thaeon said as Kairi felt his finger point onto her forehead, "If I were someone like Xehanort...you'd be dead right now."

"Kairi!" She heard Sora shout worriedly, "What just happened?"

"I'm done..." Kairi heard Thaeon state as the darkness was lifted from her eyes and she found that she was lying on the ring, "Announcer! I fold!"

"Uh...alright..." The Announcer looked worriedly at the scene, unsure about what to make of it, "Guess that makes Kairi winner by default."

"You alright Kairi?"

"I'm fine!" Kairi shouted at Sora, "Sorry...I didn't mean to yell..."

"Hardly anyone takes defeat well," Penelo assured the discouraged Kairi, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Teaching a lesson." Thaeon answered, "She underestimated the circumstances, so I showed her a taste of the consequences. Hopefully the rest of you will take that to heart too."

"When did you become a smug in the mud?" Lea asked with a sarcastic smirk, "That last move would've disqualified you if you hadn't forfeited. Like you care though, you've really taken after Xehanort pretty well after all-"

"From you, I refuse to anything." Thaeon breathed threateningly, "Sorry if the nice scenery made you forget, but the worlds are at war. Everything you do should be done to prepare for what's ahead, not as a distraction to leave yourself vulnerable."

"You think you're so smart?" Sora demanded as he summoned his keyblade to the surprise of the crowd, "How about we have a go, huh?"

"So you want to go back into the Gravity Well?"

"The...you...you wouldn't-"

"If you're threatening a battle..." Sora grumbled as he relinquished his keyblade, "I'll say no more."

"Say what you can about his methods," Serah noted, "But there is truth in his words."

"So he still has stick up his ass?" Lea asked unsurprised, "Considering who actually put it there...I shouldn't be surprised..."

* * *

**Bridge of Ascent**

"Is that all you can report?"

"Both of em were boring." The masked youth related with his arms resting against the back of his head, "The princess more so though and Aqua was just rusty...tell me again why we need either of them alive?"

"All in due time, Vanitas." Xehanort answered when the youth held up his hand, now emitting a black aura, "Did you feel something just now?"

"Yeah...Sora's getting pissed about something..." Vanitas answered through his monochrome mask, "Who would've thought that such a goofy brat would be giving me so much power?"

"And more will come, this I promise you." Xehanort stated as the aura waned away, "That will be all, you may go."

"Got it, chief." Vanitas disappeared through a portal of darkness just as another being appeared behind Xehanort.

"The Traveler of slumber has not been captured?"

"The Lands of Slumber possess different rules concerning life and death." The youth who resembled Xehanort in his youth stated, "The only thing that can destroy a spirit of slumber...is another spirit of slumber."

"Then grant the request of the nightmare king."

"Will he remain loyal to you?"

"He has no choice, without me then he would simply cease to continue existing." Xehanort explained to the Chaser, "In the meantime, send the horseman."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn Hotel Lobby**

"Alright...what's going on Lea?"

"You mean how am I back?" Lea asked Sora who folded his arms over his chest, "Alright, I said I'd tell you later...sit down..."

"I'm just kind of confused...that's all..."

"Look...I don't really know how it happened either..." Lea admitted, "But I just woke up in the last spot that I was before I got shanked...I guess when a heartless and nobody from the same person are destroyed...the original somebody comes back to life."

"Oh!" Sora as if something was dawning on him, "What was your heartless?"

"I have no idea...I was a nobody remember?" Lea asked pointing to his chest, "You and Xehanort were the only people to have heartless with their own minds."

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion, until he remembered where he had gotten that scar in the center of his chest, "When did I...oh yeah...why did I forget about that?"

"It was a while ago and from what I learned, it was only for a few minutes before your girlfriend brought you back."

"Wait..." Sora said as the unnamed fact dawned on him, "If Lea's back...then that means..."

"Here we go..."

"What about the other nobodies?" Sora asked as Lea just shook his head, "The dusks, the assassins and all of the others?"

"I'm sure you killed their corresponding heartless at some point...I actually met a few of them in this town."

"Really?"

"Yeah...after being reborn, a lot of nobodies just started crowding around here..." Lea explained, "A few actually used to live here and it was pretty weird explaining where they had been for the past decade."

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I don't have one." Lea answered, "Anywhere that I could call home is long gone now..."

"You actually had a home?"

"Look we had our little bout and everything's simmered down..." Lea said to the undaunted Serah, "No hard feelings, right?"

"Put yourself my shoes for a moment, then come ask me about hard feelings..."

"Why'd I think that it would be easy?" Lea asked himself when he noticed someone give him a humored look, "What?"

"I didn't say anything..." Thaeon said almost like he was stringing someone along.

"That's the problem..."

"Umm..." A young clerk saw the group approach and picked out Sora, "Sora?"

"Yep," Sora answered while pointing out the rest of the group, "And Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Taran, Pazu, Serah, Penelo, and Thaeon."

"Do you have say all of our names?"

"It's kind of a habit by now." Goofy explained to the clerk, "That way, no one gets left out."

"Doesn't it get annoying for people to say all of your names when they see you though?"

"Why would it?" Goofy asked Penelo as a grey blur jumped onto Donald's shoulder and jumped off.

"Hey!" Donald shouted as he ran after Gurgi, who was now climbing up the wall, "Come back here you little scamp!"

"Ducky has delicious munchies and crunches!" Gurgi said as he sat in the window seal and happily juggled an apple, "Are we friends?"

"No!"

"Okay...Gurgi have munchies."

"Just wait till I find that little..."

"Good luck..." Taran chuckled as he entered the hotel lobby, "He'll calm down after a while though..."

"And then I'll nab him!"

"Save it for the restless when they turn up." Thaeon casually suggested, "Don't tell me that they won't..."

"What makes you say that they will?"

"Him." Thaeon replied, pointing Xion towards a now quiet Lea, "I don't know how you know him, but he has a bad habit of dragging stuff onto people...bad stuff."

"You don't even know him."

"Got me there," Thaeon agreed to Xion's confusion, "Thought I did once, but I don't need eleven years to know...people change."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn, Second Floor study room**

"Took you long enough to join us..." Thaeon said to the arriving Riku, "Soul searching or something?"

"I guess," Riku replied, "And you have a healthy night schedule yourself."

"Just keeping my wits about me..." Thaeon answered as the octagon formation rose from his joined hands, "You know that something is about to happen..."

"Maybe..." Riku said as he watched the dark energy rotate above Thaeon's hands, "That looks like you're more than keeping your wits about you."

"Honestly, I'm trying to reorganize a lot of umbris'."

"Umbris?"

"I was in that hell-hole for eleven years," Thaeon reminded Riku as the octagon fragmented into different pieces to turn into a cage of energy and metallic shards, "Do you really think that I wouldn't have found anything worthwhile?"

"Is that what an umbris is?" Riku asked, still confused about the word that the enigma had used.

"An umbris is the shadow of a magister." Thaeon explained, "After a time, magisters weighed down by age or tainted by darkness would go on the Endless March. A journey where they would seek into the darkness for Kingdom Hearts and inevitably fade into the darkness. Before they left, they created an umbris to record an essence of their being. This way, everything that they knew and learned will be passed down to future magisters found worthy to learn it."

"And you just found one?" Riku saw the shards grow into their own octagon formations as Thaeon continued to meditate, "So you found more than one...and nobody tried to stop you?"

"That would be hard to do when no one is actually there." Thaeon pointed out, "Like Aqua had said earlier, the magisters had been gone for a while when I had gotten there. So it was just a matter of proving that I was worthy of their knowledge."

"You're pretty casual about this knowledge of darkness."

"This knowledge was the only way to keep my mind together." Thaeon stated, "In hindsight, I was going deeper into the realm...it's just like the ocean. The deeper down you go, the heavier the pressure is...the heavier the pressure...It's kind of like venom. You'll never figure out an antidote if no one ever becomes infected..."

"I see..." Riku nodded seeing Thaeon's point, even though he had his own misgivings about anything dealing with actively drawing on the darkness, "You're the master though and it's not like I can judge."

"You know there might be something that could help you." Thaeon offered as Riku turned to leave, "You have a strong resistance to the draw of darkness, but something still remains..."

"If you're talking about Ansem-"

"I'm talking about you." Riku stopped and turned back to Thaeon still in his meditative stance, "Ansem may be gone and his taint on you is purged, but his presence's effect on your darkness remains. You're heart is already balanced, you just need to come to terms to having to draw on both sides."

"Maybe you're right..." Riku replied, "But it's not the darkness that's scary...it's why hides inside it."

"Believe me...I know what you mean."

* * *

**A Promise Made between Twilight and Darkness**_  
_

_"Come on No. I, you should enter with us."_

_"I don't know Sora...I just..."_

_"Look, if all three of us enter then that'll be more of a chance to get the prize money."_

_"Don't ya mean four?"_

_"You're entering too Axel?"_

_"The odds are when it's four in the same race, am I right?"_

_"Well...go get them guys!"_

_"Alright...I'll do it..."_

_"It's a promise."_

* * *

**Tram Common, Twilight Town**

"How did I end up here?" Sora asked as he stood in the middle of the Tram Common, "Riku! Kairi!" He couldn't remember how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was saying good night to Xion and going to his room, then he blinked and here he was.

"Nobody is here child." Sora heard an emotionless voice chide him, "No one but I..."

"Whose there!"

"Sora!"

"Donald?" Sora turned around to see Donald and Goofy running towards him, "Goofy? What are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you that!" Donald said while panting angrily, "What are ya doing ya little..." Goofy kicked down his friend and blocked a blast of translucent energy as Sora shot a Firaga towards the gathering distortion of air where the blast came from.

"You alright Donald?"

"What is that?" Donald asked as the trio spotted the source of their troubles. It was a giant grey and barely see-through being with a large withered flower on it's top and two arms with scythes at the ends, as well as a billowing tattered cloak and a long thin spire going down from its body.

"Is that a heartless? A nobody?"

"The Lord of the Castle summoned me here." The specter spoke, "He regrets not greeting you in person, so I was sent in his place to deliver a message."

"What message?"

"Die." Faster than Sora could react, the specter vanished from sight as Sora felt something scratch his back. He swung his keyblade behind him to destroy a familiar looking scythe.

"Not gonna happen pal!" Sora shouted as he saw no sign of the specter while a crowd of gaseous creatures emerged from the distorted air around them, "It's gone!"

"Watch it Sora!" Goofy warned as he used his shield to defend against one of the ghouls, "It's one of them breathless."

"Breathless?" Sora asked as he cut down a ghoul and remembered where he had seen these creatures before, "Those ghouls from the island, are they breathless too?"

"Yeah..." Donald answered, "Ya better watch yourself Sora!"

"Got it..." Sora said as he suddenly coughed and felt that cut in his back grow more painful, "What about Kairi, Riku and the others?"

* * *

**Train to Nowhere**

"You know it's a good thing that this isn't a cramped space!" Balthir yelled out as he slashed a rapier through the skull of a restless and shot through it's chest to hit the other creature behind it.

"I hear you captain!" Zack agreed while brandishing his keyblade and sword in a flurry of slashes. Said flurry kept a large group of muscular restless armed with heated brass knuckles and large heavy-bladed lances from overwhelming him.

"Stay focused!" Aqua shouted as she cartwheeled over the ice spell of a group of restless whose heads resembled mushrooms. She watched them closely as their spells fired rapidly each time they bowed their heads. "Ansem?"

"He's just standing there..." Ansem observed from next to Aqua, referring to Ienzo standing off to the side of the battle, "Not at all affected by the lose of his minions...there is more to this situation than the surface would suggest..."

"You might be right." Aqua agreed as she pressed her back against Ansem's barrier and used her keyblade to shatter the shield into a ring of shards that flew around her and then sped towards the Restless mages. The restless fired an electric charged ice shard that clashed against the shards as Aqua teleported behind them. She then summoned Master Keeper and clashed her blade through the first of the restless as her master's keyblade independently struck down two others.

"Heads up!" Zack called as he slid under Aqua while her levitating keyblade slashed through the face of a helmed knuckled Restless and the Soldier brought his sword into into it's shoulder and then slashed down into the same area with his keyblade now covered by Ansem's barrier. The resultant attack halved the restless as Aqua fired a fire spell at the last restless mage that set it on fire.

"This is clearly not my forte of trade." Balthir commented as he tossed away his broken pistol and leveled a rifle at Ienzo, "Now for you lad."

"So confident..." Ienzo chuckled as he walked towards his foes, "Well done...the two of you are masters for a reason..."

"What is the meaning of this Ienzo?" Ansem asked in a way that Aqua heard as almost desperate, "Explain yourself!"

"Master Ansem? This is just another of my experiments." Ienzo explained as he stepped on the fading corpses of the restless, "Ever since I returned from oblivion, I have had seldom the chance to test the limits of my new power."

"What power?"

"Observe." Ienzo brought out his book and ran his hand through the pages. Finally, he hit the end of the book's pages and slapped the book close, causing the area around Aqua and the others to fall apart like class. They now stood upon a platform of stone and dirt, surrounding by a thick fog.

"Are we still on the train?"

"We are and we aren't at the same time."

"This is my power." Ienzo explained as the fog reformed into several more restless that stood behind Ienzo, "After my rebirth, my abilities have multiplied by a vast magnitude, enabling me to affect more than just sight and hearing with my ability. Now my illusions have peeked to a level of Complete Hypnosis."

"Complete Hypnosis?"

"In other words," Ienzo went on, "You are know within my power. I control everything that you see, all that you hear, everything you touch, feel, taste and even smell. I redefine your reality according to my desire. If I wished it, I could keep you here for a year and only a second will have passed. I could even turn you against one another and you would never know until after I allow you to know."

"Quite boastful," Balthir complemented, "Does that apply for bullets through your chest?" A gunshot sounded as a pellet of metal rocketed through Ienzo's body and caused the boy to fly backwards before hitting the ground.

"Balthir!"

"He said that this was complete hypnosis," Balthir stated to the shocked Aqua as he walked up to Ienzo's corpse, "Advice for you when you fall into hell child. When you have the drop on someone, don't tell them how you have that drop. Just seize the opportunity and kill them."

"Good advice." A voice agreed as the group turned to see Ienzo sitting on a bench reading a book, "It's a good thing that you are here Aqua...these pirates can be a bit cocky..."

"Great..." Zack said, "Were you really there? Or was that an illusion?"

"That is a good question, First Class Soldier." Ienzo responded as his body double faded away, "The truth is, you can never know what is real and what isn't in this zone. If I wanted to kill you, then I would have done so and none of you would have felt it."

"Then why not kill us?"

"I have no desire to do so before your time." Ienzo admitted as he stood from the bench, "After all, a war is only a war when there are two sides in cohesive opposition to each other."

"War..." Zack said in confusion, "What war?"

"The war that has been inevitable since the courses have been altered." Ienzo declared while holding out his hand. A shroud of darkness appeared within it and formed into a weapon that stunned the group, "The War of the Keyblade Thrones."

"Keyblade?" Aqua said as Ienzo held a keyblade in his hand. It's handle was red, the blade was dark grey and it's shaft bore the phrase, "Ignes Fatui" with the teeth forming the outline of a heart. It had a keychain of three white, intertwined emblems that vaguely resembled upside down mark of mastery tokens, "Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift." Ienzo responded, "A gift granted to those who embrace that to live without conflict or struggle is an illusion in of itself. A key to creating one's own reality without having to bend to the rules of others."

"Ienzo..." Ansem said in disbelief, "Key or no key, you are still standing in the same world as others. Do not allow your newfound power to alter your perception...or become trapped in an illusion yourself."

"I have no illusions about my newfound power." Ienzo said to the sage, "In exchange, my heart has been implanted with a fragment of darkness...when the time comes, my heart will yield to the darkness and become a shroud of shadow..."

"Shroud of Shadow?" The phrase heavily resounded in Aqua's mind, she gripped onto her shoulder-piece to grasp what it was that this was telling her, "Wait! I remember now!"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"I still don't understand master..."

"It is not a topic that is spoken of lightly even amongst masters, Aqua." Master Eraqus explained as the young woman stood at attention, "But with eleven of the twelve now deceased...the princesses of heart will not be as secure as we would wish."

"But why? Master...why are they in danger? The world barriers are still strong in their worlds...who would even attempt such an act?"

"There will always be those who seek the pure light of the princesses. Some to harness it and others to corrupt it." "And there are those...who just want to watch the worlds burn."

"Still..." The Apprentice could tell from how heavily he stood, "There is something that you're not telling me..."

"Very well..." Eraqus conceded as he turned to face his apprentice. His wearied face bore a new hint of harbored anxiety, "This cannot be coincidental...This has been ongoing since the departure of the Magisters...the Master Court fears that the same force that caused their destruction is also working to destroy the twelve. For when all twelve are no more, the safeguard that their light provided for the princesses will cease and they will be exposed to the darkness...This is doubly concerning for the Magisters, the keyblade wielders of darkness...are no longer present to check the darkness that may leak in from the Realm of Darkness..."

"Master..." The young woman nodded at her master's explanation, but a question rose to her mind, "Why hasn't Master Xehanort done anything about this? I thought...that he was a Magister himself?"

"He is but one...too few to complete the task of an entire order..." Eraqus stated, "Now there are those who fear that the omen of Aurem will be fulfilled."

"Omen of Aurem?" Aqua asked, "I thought that was just a legend..."

"In a sense...but it holds a dark truth." Eraqus corrected, "Should darkness be left unchecked and the candles twelve be unlit; From within darkness, a blight shall grow; From it shall spring the shrouds thirteen; To corrupt the land from high to low; birthing terror and dread best unseen..."

"I see..."

"Do not fear child..." Eraqus said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "The darkness is kept well in check and shall remain so as long our order stands. Remember, darkness can only invade in the absence of light."

"I understand master..." The young woman replied, though she sensed that her own master was not comforted by his own words,

"We have spoken enough of this...I must be off. I leave Ventus in yours and Terra's care."

"Where are you going Master?"

"The Master Court is about to assemble." Eraqus said as the young woman felt a sense of longing to go with him. A longing that Eraqus easily detected, "Eager to be counted in their ranks? You may not have to wait much longer..."

"What?" The young woman was now stunned, only those who had earned their mark could attend the Master Court. Did that mean... "Be safe...master..."

* * *

**Train to Nowhere**

"From darkness a blight shall grow...From it shall spring the shrouds thirteen..." Aqua chanted to herself, "To corrupt the land from high to low...birthing terror and dread best unseen...You're one of them!"

"Aqua?"

"The darkness in your heart is a shard of blight!" Aqua yelled to warn the young man, "If you don't remove it...your heart won't fall into darkness...it will suffer a fate far worse than that!"

"You're concern is amusing..." Ienzo said, "But you've arrived too late to change anything now, Master Aqua."

"Hold on..." Balthir said with a finger held up, "How do you know her name?"

"Why, Ansem's foremost apprentice told me of it."

"No..."

"So you're mind isn't as slow as I had feared, Master Ansem." Ienzo complemented to the shaking sage, "Perhaps you should also recall some of the research which you considered...irrelevant?"

"Of course..."

"What?" Aqua asked Ansem, "Who was this apprentice?"

"Hang on...you mean..."

"Master Xehanort..." Aqua muttered to herself, "Xehanort...Xehanort's behind all of this..."

Ienzo merely smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**While our heroes catch up with Axel...I mean Lea and the folk in Twilight Town, Aqua and her group battle for their lives against Ienzo's very Aizen-like abilities.  
**

**For the record, they're nowhere near as broken as Aizen's.  
**

**Just posted some artwork on what Lea looks like in this fic and a few keyblades in this story. You'll find them on my Deviantart page to enjoy or rip apart.  
**

**And as always, Read, Review and enjoy!  
**


	15. Realize III

**Copyright: Take what you will from this, but I own nothing...sadly...**

* * *

**Twilight Town Side Alley Shop**

"So let me get this straight ya'll." The man with his top hat paced in front of a gathering of timid individuals, "Ya'all some desperate folks here and you just want me help you out, take your money and not ask questions?"

"Exactly." The spokesperson asserted, a muscular man with the tattoo of a bird on his forehead, "Any protection that you can offer against...spirits would be great."

"Alright..." The smoother-talker took out his cane and used it to tip open the door to his parlor, "But first, I think I need to know what I'm dealing with, Mr. Raven."

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm a fortune teller, I see things..." The shadowman assured the denizens, "I also dabble in a whole mess of stuff, hoodoo...voodoo...tarrot cards...wiegie boards...and a whole manner of things that I'm still trying. But above all else, I've got friends on the other side."

"He's got friends..." Half of the group shook with fright from the voice that echoed from within the open door, "On the other...side..."

"What was that?"

"Just an echo my dear," The shadowman took the hand of the frightened woman and lead her inside while the rest followed close by, "Little parlor trick leftover from a party at a Hallow Town or whatever those spooky folks do. Planning on stopping through on a holiday, it's supposed to be to die for, know what I'm saying?"

"I'd rather not die..."

"Of course not, Nancy." The smoother talker just sat down while both the door closed by itself and a series of chairs pulled themselves in for the guests to sit in, "I know all of your names, it's all in the cards. The past, present and future as well..."

"Just take three and we'll take a little look into the future with me..." The group did as the fortune teller said and took three cards each, "I won't pry very far, but I'll say that all of you's are decent folk just trying to make your way in the world. But then got struck down by a cute little heartless monster. It was cute and huggable...but it hid a dark secret didn't it? It penned you down, clawed out your bone, defiled your soul, and then took your heart for it's own."

"Uncomfortable aren't we?" Several gulped while a few became uncertain due to the accuracy of the man's words, "Prying to close to the truth? Anyways, after that attack, you became heartless yourself. A pale, thin pathetic creature that just did what was told without so much as a second guess or afterthought. But then, you'll got ran through with a key and that key, healed your wounds, reunited you with your lost heart and even a few bonuses...like flexibility or durability?"

"That's pretty accurate."

"So right now, you're kind of worried about little heartless creatures like before or maybe you're worried about their boss? A man whose just as heartless as those creatures, but walks and talks like he's a human being? You're worried that he'll pay you a visit and take away what you've worked so hard to keep?"

"Oh I can help with that." The Shadowman boasted, taking the third card from Nancy's hand and showing it to the crowd, who looked at their hands to see that it was the exact same one, "I can make sure that the boss never gets your heart again and you're souls will be as safe bird in a cage or...gold in a vault."

"How about it friends? Wanna shake on it?" The fortune teller asked the group's spokesman, their eyes still on the card's image of a heart within a warded off place where the black creatures couldn't get it it, "Won't you shake...a poor sinner's hand?"

"Aren't we all sinners?"

"Yyyyyeeeessss..." Facilier shook the man's hand as the room's environment shifted, with the walls becoming covered with multiple large masks that all stared down on the tricked victims of the fortune teller, "That we are..."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn Hotel Third Floor**

"I call top bunk!"

"Then I'll have bottom." Xion decided and looked up at a snickering Penelo, "What?"

"To each her own right?" Penelo said to herself while Kairi exhaled from realizing what Penelo was inferring, "So what's his name?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend, the friend that you're looking for." Penelo went on, causing a confused Xion to become flustered, "So?"'

"She doesn't remember," Serah remarked from the top bunk that she and Kairi shared, "Anyway, you shouldn't be wasting time with petty stuff like pillow talk."

"Why not?"

"Because it's pointless," Serah stated, "A terrible force is invading the worlds to either destroy them, conquer them or kill and distort everyone that they find and all you care about is the name of someone's boyfriend."

"You really think that I don't know that?"

"If you know then why the light talk?"

"Can't I get a break?" Penelo practically shouted from her bunk, "You think that I don't know tough? I saw my mom get dragged into the middle of the street and shot while dad was held back and forced to watch. I had four older brothers, two of them died when the empire took over and other two got sick and died. Then dad got sick, decided to speed things up and put a gunblade to his mouth after killing nine Imperial guards. It's been too long since I ever heard from Vaan and my hometown is being used as a staging ground for the Imperial war effort!"

"Does it help?"

"Of course it doesn't! My family's still dead and I'm still a wanted girl," Penelo grumbled when she saw that she'd accidently ripped her shirt, "But if you think about heavy stuff like that for too long, it weighs you down and keeps you from doing anything at all! Like giving those Imperial bastards what they deserve!"

"Guys..." Kairi muttered sadly, "Is that all your fighting for? Revenge?"

"That's not all I'm fighting for," Serah answered, "But I won't save Hope or Lightning by being wishy-washy about what we'll be facing. I hate them for what they took from me...so I'll let that fuel me...drive me."

"I don't like what you're doing," Kairi lied on her back, "It sucks...it's no different then what my friend did."

"Riku?"

"Yeah..." Kairi answered a curious Xion, "He was frightened and angry when the heartless destroyed our world. But...he allowed the darkness to twist his emotions into something worse...then he fell to the darkness and was controlled by it."

"You oversimplify," All four girls jumped when they heard Thaeon's voice through their door, "It was not the darkness that he fell prey to, but that which lied within it. The darkness that Maleficent and later, Xehanort's heartless filled him with was an essence created from their own hearts. One designed to make Riku into their personal soldier."

"And why didn't you just knock?"

"I wanted to hear where the conversation would go."

"Just come on in," Kairi called out, "And is there a difference?"

"I just stated it," Penelo nearly fell from her bunk when Thaeon emerged from a shadow under the window, "Darkness is a natural energy within all save a select few people. Had Riku have been more strong-willed and grounded in his beliefs and heart, he would have been able to use the darkness instead of allowing the darkness and those who hid within it to control him."

"What about these new creatures?" Serah asked while catching a sealed can that Thaeon had thrown to her, "Thanks."

"Anytime...These Restless and Breathless are creatures that I've never seen before...not even in the Realm of Darkness. Someone is using the power of darkness to distort the laws of life and death in order to create these twisted creatures. Anyone have thought or two to offer?"

"I've seen them become what they are..." Serah spoke up, hugging her stomach as she started, "They take people...torture them in too many ways to count...then take them into an empty chamber and pour a dark red liquid on them from a giant chalice being held from the ceiling."

"You saw this? How?"

"I...don't..." Thaeon nodded for Serah to continue, Kairi could tell as well that the situation around witnessing this happen wasn't pleasant and still haunted her, "The liquid is poured on them into they're lift up to their waist. The people scream in terror as the liquid comes to life and pulls them under. Anyone lucky enough to swim to the outside is pushed back in by guards standing on the edge. After being dragged down, the liquid...they called it...dark pulp...is absorbed by the skin and travels down the ear, nose, mouth and any other orifice that they can find..."

"Then what?"

"Once everyone absorbs the dark pulp, they're just a mesh of people lying at the bottom of the cavern flailing and gasping. Their complexion changes to a dark-red coloring and most of them are unable to stand up straight..." Serah paused, shivering like a cold chill had come upon her, "If they were...then the guards knock them out and take them up for a shower...the rest are approached by pure-bloods who take them and start feeding on their bodies...while that's going on, the guards go amongst the feast with spears with thin black blades on their ends and stab the victims throught their chest...extracting a faint white wisp from them while the victims just watch their soul get stabbed on the end of spear.

"Then a heartless pries open the chest and crawls in...silence fills that hallway...with every single person still alive when the heartless start to turn them." Serah sniffed as she lied on her bed and pulled over the sheets, "Anyway, good night everyone."

"Yep...I'm going to have a great sleep..." Penelo sarcastically spat when she pulled her sheets over her, "See ya in the morning."

"Good night everyone."

"Night Xion," Kairi said and saw that Thaeon was not standing where he originally was, but Kairi somehow knew that he hadn't left, "Still there?"

"What about here?" Kairi jumped, summoning her keyblade when she saw that Thaeon had been standing at the foot of the bed, "Scared you?"

"Yes!" Kairi shouted, "What are you trying to do?"

"Right now? I just felt like scaring you." Thaeon admitted before he refrained from chuckling, "As for the long-term...I really don't know myself."

"I overheard you talk to Riku," Kairi said, "If you know so much about darkness, then why haven't you used it when we really needed it?"

"Those were your battles to fight." Thaeon answered as Kairi watched him walk towards the door to their room, "Whether I like it or not, the three of you are the key to the future. But if people like me, Aqua and King Mickey have to step in to help you every time you're in trouble, how do you ever get stronger?"

"So you'd just leave us to die?"

"No...you'd leave yourselves open to die." Thaeon clarified, "Good thing that two of you are capable."

"Good night." After his earlier stunt, Kairi wasn't in the mood to play whatever mind game that Thaeon was up to.

"By the way...Riku and Sora's rooms have been pretty quiet."

"It's called a good night sleep," Kairi muttered, "Ever heard of-"

Don't they snore?

"You might want to double check that."

* * *

**Beach to a Forgotten Desire**

"Come on!" The sun's glare caused him to squint his eyes, leaving the young man unable to see the young girl who grabbed his arm and drew him towards the shore, "You said that you'd teach me..."

"Teach you to do what?"

"Swim." The girl tugged him to his right, allowing him a full view of the blond girl who wore nothing but a short shirt and bikini bottom that teasingly pleaded with him, "Riku..."

"Alright..." Riku agreed, he grabbed the girl's hand and started towards the shallows when he saw something rise up before him, "The tide...Namine watch out!" The girl screamed with surprise as a wave of foam and water slammed into their bodies before being pulled back into the ocean.

"That was..." The shivering Namine managed, "Fun!"

"Glad that you think so." Riku stated while they waded up to their hips and Riku noticed the irregularity of the tide, "This isn't how the ocean is supposed to roar..."

"It is kind of windy," Namine agreed, "Let's just stand here for now."

"That's not a good idea," Riku's concern was confirmed when another wave threw itself into the pair, causing Namine to hold onto Riku out of fear of loosing her footing, "The way the tide is acting, it'll just pull us out into the ocean."

"Scared?"

"Of what?" Riku asked, surprised when Namine brushed his wet hair with her equally wet hand and then pressed her nose against his, "Nami?"

"Your eyes are beautiful..." Namine stated, "Did anyone ever tell you that?

"They're not as cute as yours." Riku said back, the words having come from a part of himself that he didn't know of. Meanwhile, Namine smiled questionably, "What? There's a difference between cute and beautiful."

"Fine, then explain," Namine said, stepping back from Riku and spinning in place once, "What's beautiful and cute about me? But not both?"

"Well...your eyes are cute and beautiful..." It was unfortunately hard for Riku to focus on Namine's face due to the wet shirt that clung to her revealed body, Namine's blushing face meant that she knew about this, "Your hair's beautiful...you're face is both...your touse is...cute...so's your bust...your art is beautiful, as is your attention to detail and how selfless you are. I also happen to find your lips...cute..."

_**"Riku..."**_

"Alright..." Namine agreed, but Riku's eyes widened as if he heard something call out his name, "Riku? Is it time for you to go?"

"Yeah..." Riku sadly stated, "Don't worry though, I'll give you that lesson when I get back."

"I'll wait..." Namine pressed herself against Riku and gave him a brief but passionate kiss on his lips before pulling back, "You're all that I have left now..."

"Namine?" Namine's actions and sad posture confused Riku. Confused him to where he almost missed the tendril of shadow that reached out of the now blackened water, wrapped itself around a screaming Namine and started to pull her into the water, "Namine! Hold on! Let her go!"

**_"To have come so far..."_** Riku heard the Seeker speak, Namine's fearful face faded into the black waters as tendrils reached out to grab him as well, **_"And still you understand nothing!_"**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn, Sora's Room**

"Sora..." Kairi called when she reached Sora's room and opened to find it empty, "Sora!"

"He's not in there is he?" A drowsy and shirtless Lea asked before he saw Kairi's keyblade pointed to his chest. Maybe it was drowsiness, boredom or apathy, but Lea wasn't the least bit threatened, "What?"

"What did you do to him, Axel?"

"The name's Lea..." Lea remarked while he walked past Kairi and looked into Sora's room, "You suspect me all you want, but you'd be wasting time."

"I'm not too sure about that..."

"Felt that?" Lea asked, suddenly becoming fully awake and drawing out his chakrams, "It's coming from Riku's room!" Kairi didn't waste anymore time, she blitzed past Lea for Riku's room.

"Riku!" Kairi kicked in the door and saw a cloaked creature floating over them, drawing a dark blue energy from their stilled bodies, "Get away from them!" Kairi pointed her keyblade at the creature and fired a Holy Burst that burned into the Phantom and caused it to moan before it flew out of the open window.

"What's going on?" Xion asked when she, Penelo, Serah, Thaeon and Lea burst into the room and saw the unmoving bodies of Riku, Taran and Pazu upon their beds, "Are they..."

"No..." Kairi answered, still feeling their life-force and becoming assured by Pazu's now floating necklace, "But they're still not moving..."

"Shit! That Breathless must've gotten to them first!"

"Care to elaborate for the class, Lea?"

"Alright Professor!" Lea spat at Thaeon, "Breathless don't have bodies, so they can flow into the people who are unconscious, close to death or asleep and latch onto their hearts through their souls. That allows them to decay the heart through that soul and turn them into heartless...or worse..."

"That explains those dragonflies on the Islands." Thaeon agreed, "They must've latched onto Pazu shortly after his world was destroyed and fed on his grief."

"Likely..." Penelo nodded her head, understanding enough to know what to do, "But whatever kept Pazu alive then is also keeping them all from succumbing...but we need to take out that Phantom to be sure!"

"Then we need to hurry!" Kairi decided, not wanting to waste another moment or else Riku might never wake up, "I'll go after that Breathless! Axel! Find Sora!"

"The name's Lea!" Kairi heard Lea shout as she climbed out the window and scaled the hotel wall with surprising ease.

"And here I thought that I'd be having a great nights sleep," Kairi heard Penelo say when both of them made it to the rooftop of the hotel, "Surprised?"

"Aren't you a pirate?" Kairi asked while the two of them started to jump the rooftops of the city while tracking the moving cloak that distantly moaned, "As in, don't stick your necks out when you don't have to?"

"You're right," Penelo admitted, "But I like you. If I'm going to be a tag-along, I must as well stick my neck out for you once in a while, right?"

* * *

**Land of Nightmare**

"Sir Riku!" Riku stirred, rubbing out his eyes as he saw Taran standing a ways from him, "There you are!"

"Taran?" Riku struggled to balance, thankfully Taran stopped Riku from falling from the narrow ledge that they stood on, "You're here too?"

"Yes..." Taran answered as he glanced quickly to his right, "Pazu's here as well...somewhere..."

"Where's here?" Riku nearly gasped from his surroundings. They were standing on a mountainous pass that snaked above various other passes amidst a black void. Beneath the passes was a black and barren waste filled with pits of dark liquid where Riku could pick up the smell of heartless and restless, "Taran?"

"I don't know." Taran replied, "Last thing I remembered was going to sleep and then...I felt something grab around my heart and I was here..."

"Taran! Boss!" Pazu shouted as from Taran's left, the boy climbed up from a hill that ran just under the path and managed to get three of his four legs onto the pass before Riku and Taran helped him up, "You're here too?"

"Well what do you think?" Taran asked, earning a blank stare from the other boys, "Oh nevermind, how did we get here? And where are we-"

"WILL YOU SHUT IT?" The fiery face of Calcifer shouted from Pazu's necklace, "IF YOU'VE GOTTA KNOW! WE'RE IN THE LAND OF SLUMBER!"

"Land of Slumber?" Riku asked, remembering what he had experienced before waking up in this nightmarish land, "We're dreaming then?"

"Not quite..." Calificer explained, "See...this is the world where people go to when they sleep. A place that's completely defined by the dreams of the people who come here. A Dream World."

"So we are dreaming-"

"NO!" Pazu nearly jumped from the flare that burst out of his necklace, "Like I was saying...you're not even supposed to be here in this way! You're not supposed to be a sharing a dream!"

"Really?" Riku asked, "So when we dream...we're always shut away in a world of our own creation?"

"Exactly...unless you've got a strong bond with someone..." Calcifer went on, "But with you three...something pulled you all here...into the rawest realm of slumber land."

"The world before anyone starts adding their dream to it?"

"Exactly." Calcifer noted to Taran, "Come to think of it...I don't like how it feels around here..."

"Me neither..." Pazu agreed, shivering as a shrill scream of pain filled the air, "It's cold...quiet...dark..."

"The heartless have come here as well?" Taran asked in shock and poorly hidden fear, "How is that possible?"

"One thing at a time...how did we get here?"

"Must've been Sheeta's pendant." Calcifer figured, "Something tried to pull your souls from your bodies and then Sheeta's pendant must've protected you and placed all of you here as a result."

"That's right..." Pazu nodded while putting the pieces together when a thought came to him, "Wait...we're...dead?"

"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT!" Calcifer practically emerged from the necklace his flare was so tall and furious, "WHY WOULD YOU BE IN HERE OTHERWISE? I SAID THAT YOU'VE BEEN PUT HERE FOR YOUR PROTECTION! IF YOU WERE DEAD, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!"

"Alright..." Taran agreed, not wanting to incite the fire spirit's wrath any further, "So where are our bodies?"

"Probably still in bed protected by the pendant's magic." Calcifer figured, "So what you should be doing is finding a way out of here!"

"Guess so." Riku agreed, "So which way do we start?"

"Perhaps we should split up?"

"And then get lost?" Pazu said to Taran's suggestion, "No...we have to stay together."

"Upon further inspection of this realm..." Taran started while he saw a skeletal horse fly over mounted by a skeletal knight who had a shrieking woman pierced upon his lance, "I agree Pazu...so...which way Sir Riku?"

"The whole place stinks..." Riku said out loud, trying to pick out a way on the crossroad down the pass that would be the least dangerous. Riku dashed up the pass to the crossroads and sniffed each path, finally settling for the road to his left, "This way less so...we'll take our chances there."

"Got it boss."

"If you say so."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn Third Floor Living Room**

"Any idea about how to find Sora?"

"Sora went down the stairs!" A frightened Gurgi said to Xion, "Gurgi saw him walking and falling-"

"Then why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Gurgi ran to Taran..." Gurgi went on, briefly glancing at the open door of Riku's quiet room, "But Gurgi saw black ghost and ran to hide..."

"You ran away while your friends were being attacked?" Serah asked in outraged confusion, "How could you do that?"

"Gurgi sorry..." Gurgi apologized, "Gurgi's always running when there's trouble!"

"Smart."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Why bust your fist against a wall that you can't break?" Lea replied to Thaeon, who nodded when he saw where he was going, "It's a natural instinct, when you're scared of something you run as far as you can from it. Sometimes listening to that instinct allows you to survive! Especially when you can't fight whatever it is that you're running from!"

"Does that make it right to just leave behind your friends to die?"

"So let's throw ourselves at whoever's killing them, die pointlessly and get other people killed because you didn't do the smart thing and try to warn them!"

"Quiet!" Xion shouted, placing a hand on her ear, "Do you guys hear that?"

"It just sounds like gust..." Serah replied, until she heard the same sound again, "That keeps repeating in the middle of a quiet night..."

"And it's getting closer..." Lea joined in, "And louder..."

"More trouble! Good bye!"

"Get back here!"

"Actually..." Lea said while Gurgi ran out of the room and down the stairs, "We should follow his example..."

"Why?"

"Because whatever is making that sound..." Lea didn't bother explaining any further, especially when the building began to shake, "Nevermind, it probably already knows that we're here."

"What does?" Xion was answered when a massive dark grey feathered wing slammed through the building. Attached to it was a massive bird with a wide helmet that covered it's head, "Restless!" The bird spotted Xion and picked her up with it's beck.

"Xion!" Lea cried as he tackled "No you don't!" Lea threw a chakram into the bird's beck at the same time that Serah fire an arrow from her bow. The bird called out in pain, releasing Xion and causing the girl to be grabbed into it's talons as it ascended, taking with it a group of passengers who jumped onto it's body.

"Damned bird! Shouldn't you stay with Riku and the others?"

"They should be alright...hotel security will check on them now that there's a giant hole in the ceiling..." Thaeon noted to Serah as the bird flew into the skies, leaving behind a hotel with part of it's self collapsing, "And half of a floor collapsing down on another..."

"No worries," Lea assured the humored Thaeon, "It was a crappy hotel anyway...just hold on alright Xion?"

"That won't be hard..."

* * *

**A Forgotten Side**

"Donald?" Sora had no memory of how he had come to this square. All around him was hazy mist with a single skyscaper jutting out of the mist, "Goofy!"

"What's wrong?" Sora heard a very familiar voice ask, "Afraid that your friends aren't here to shield you?"

"Why are ya hiding? Afraid to show yourself?" Sora asked the voice, immediately a part of the mist formed into a black vortex. Out of which stepped a young figure who Sora knew but could not recall, "Who...who are you?"

"We've met before," The young man wearing a black and white version of Sora's outfit with spiky blond hair answered "I'm Sora."

"What?" Sora was completely puzzled by the blond Sora's answer, "But...I'm Sora!"

"We're the same person." Blond Sora motioned towards the mist, dispelling it to reveal an entire city square in front of the skyscraper. "At least...we used to be."

"Huh?" Now that Sora took a better look around, he realized that this was an area from the World that Never Was. In fact, it was the last area before he approached the Castle that Never was.

"Not that you hear me complaining, right?" Blond Sora gave a simple chuckle, "To think that I once called you a great other half...you're pathetic."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because you're so selfish." Sora's shock increased from blond Sora's accusation, "Everything you've done has caused pain for others, but you keep marching on like nothing is ever wrong. Hell, you probably don't even remember everything about when you fought the Organization, why you went to sleep, or what your friends had to endure to awaken you."

"What?" Everything that blond Sora told him somehow resonated, but Sora could not understand why, "What do you know?"

"Everything," Blond Sora answered, "Because my sorrow is worsened with every breath that you take, my life is less fulfilled with every step that you take, as long as you live, I will never truly live."

"How is that my fault? How could I hurt you if I don't even know who you are-"

"That's what I mean!" Blond Sora roared, a flare of darkness burst from the ground around him, "It's that attitude that pisses me off! You can keep smiling and walking forward because you never have to face the other half of your victory! Did you even think about finding another way of stopping the nobodies and the Organization?"

"Wait...you were with the organization?" Sora steeled himself now, realizing that he was just dealing with a disgruntled former enemy, "Then why should I be worried? You guys were trying to destroy the worlds-"

"Xemnas was trying to destroy the worlds." Blond Sora stated before he exhaled and calmed himself, "The rest of us? We were just trying to exist, trying to find something that we actually had all along. But before we could even find that, you came along and ended our lives. Did you even stop and ask why Marluxia was trying to overthrow his organization? Did yo ever consider that maybe he and his fellows had seen through their illusion? Do you even remember enough to answer those questions?"

"Marluxia was..." Sora couldn't find the words, "He was..."

"As I thought," Blond Sora mused, "So how can you even say that your victories against Xehanort were of your own strength? Can you really say that it was your own heart that defeated Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, or was it actually a leftover boast from when your girlfriend was inside you? Did you defeat Ansem? If so, then why did your friend Riku have to overcome him? Everything you've done has been done through the pain and sacrifice of others. How can you dare say that you have any strength of your own?"

"Because my strength is not my own-"

"Your friends are your power, right?" Blond Sora asked sarcastically, "That's naive kid. Your friends aren't your power, they are your shield. The shield upon which all of your pain and sorrow is painted. Sooner or later, the shield wears out and you just go to the next one. Just like you did with your mother."

"That's not true!"

"Hell...look at you." Sora summoned his keyblade, even as he felt his vision become blurred, "Is that keyblade even formed from the strength of your heart?"

"What are talking about?"

"Those who dwell within you." Sora heard Blond Sora and another voice speak, "If all of them were gone, what would be left?"

* * *

**Tram Common, Twilight Town**

"Sora!" Donald pushed Sora back from the thorned whip that the white spectre threw out at him, "You gotta focus!"

"You were that thing that..." Still dazed, Sora recalled a brief memory of fighting this creature while a hazy figure rode upon it, "Marluxia was riding..."

"You mean the leader of Castle Oblivion?"

"Yeah..." Sora answered a worried Goofy, "Marluxia's your master?"

"Marluxia?" Spectre practically laughed as it threw another scythe in Sora's direction, "I serve the Vassel of the graceful garden."

"Who?" Sora asked just as ghostly arms portruded from within the Spectre's body and pulled out a group of robbed ghastly creatures wielding sharpened steel rakes, "What are these?"

"More of them Breathless..."

"Rakes?" Donald asked in confusion, "What are ya trying ta do? Comb us down? Clean the sidewalks?"

"I ain't so sure that those are normal rakes at all." Goofy figured before he threw out his shield to block the rake of a quiet ghoul and allowed Sora to grab the shield and pummel the creature with keyblade and shield, "Careful Sora!"

"Thanks," Sora called out before he threw Goofy's shield back to hi, "How did they get here? Who are you guys?"

"You're really gonna try to ask them?" A sadistically playful voice asked before a bolt of lightning struck down one of the Rake Ghouls, "Don't bother, kid."

"You..." Sora saw the woman jump down next to Sora, wielding a set of knives in her hands, "You're Larxene from Organization XIII!"

"I was Larxene," Larxene's look-alike answered, "Call me Relena and I'm bailing your ass out kid!"

"Relena?"

"You must be Larxene's somebody restored to life!"

"Yep," Relena simply answered Donald, "But enough small talk, we've gotta take out that Specter and these Pestas!"

"The other Breathless?"

"See anyone else?" Relena asked before she smirked, "Time for some fireworks!" Relena laughed like a giddy schoolgirl as she dashed at the closest Pesta with lightning speed and Sora was amazed that four Relena's were savagely assaulting the Pesta before it could even counterattack.

"Wow..."

"You feeling alright?" Relena asked from behind a shocked Sora, "We don't have time to be admiring the view honey, alright?"

"You mean that?" Sora asked while the other four Relena's suddenly covered their ears when a shrill scream filled the air, "What is that?"

"Is your head in the slammer or something?" Relena asked when she grabbed Sora's collar and pulled him to her face, "You need to focus on the here and now kid! Or else you and your friends are going to die, got it?"

"Sora! Relena!" Goofy called out, bringing their attention to a tall and slender woman who walked into the area with a barely visible aura of magic around her. Her practically bare stature was beautiful apart from the blood that dripped from open wounds in her upper chest or the black stare that her blank eyes gave or the horns that grew out from her shoulders.

"What is that?"

"Siren..." Relena answered, her demeanor more serious as the Siren warped onto the top of the Spectre and gave another scream, "If your head isn't in the fight by now...she's not gonna give you another chance."

* * *

**Twilight Town Skies**

"Let go of me!" Xion shouted while she stabbed her keyblade into the talons of the soaring bird, "Let go!" The bird called out before it flipped over in midair and threw Xion as it went

"Careful what you ask for," Lea chided as he grabbed Xion's hand and threw her back at the bird, "Up you go!" Xion flew towards the bird's tail and landed close to where Serah and Thaeon stood holding on to keep from falling before Lea landed behind her.

"How are we going to get it to land?"

"How about attacking it while you're on it's body?"

"Oh..." Serah took out her bow and fired a shot into the bird's back, but her arrow harmlessly bounced off of a magical barrier, "The offer sounded nice."

"It's first contact, the first plan never works." Thaeon noted as soared further into the air and caused Thaeon to fall off and fall towards the city below.

"Thaeon!"

"Tobi!" Lea shouted along with Serah, "We have to get it to land!"

"Should we take out it's wing?"

"Coming up!" Lea shouted as he ran along the bird's back and then spun around it's wing in a dash of fire, his chakrams spinning as well while they slashed into the fragile limb. "Hold on to something!" Before Lea could finish, the Bird lost balance and began to descend in a rapid pace, causing Serah and Xion to fly off.

"Wind!" Xion shouted just before she, Serah and Lea hit the ground, a vortex of wind protecting them and lightening their fall.

"Thanks Xion..." Lea breathed in relief, "Guess we're even now?"

"I suppose we are," Xion said back with a smile, "Are you alright Serah?"

"Well enough." Serah quickly assured Xion before they heard the bird call from a small distance away, "It's still alive."

"Sorry if you wanted an easy fight," Lea stated to Serah's disapproval, the trio ran down the street and turned to see the bird hop through a building while it's damaged wing hung haggered at it's side, "Looks like it can't fly as well as before, now we just have to attack it when it lands."

"Right..." Serah brought out her bow and fired toward's the bird's head, watching as a barrier emerged and reflected the arrow back into a burst of power that shot back at the trio, "That helmet is protecting it from my attacks!"

"What if we took care of it?"

"Then I could hit it in it's eye," Serah said to Xion, "Take it out with one shot."

"Bold claim, but hey? I'm all for watching!"

"Watching? Nothing ever comes from standing around and watching others act!"

"Isn't that what you're doing? Who took down that bird again?"

"Stop it!" Xion screamed, breaking up the fight between Serah and Lea, "We have to beat that bird or it'll hurt someone in the town! Can't you talk about whatever's between you later?"

"You're right Xion..." Serah reluctantly agreed, "I think that I can weaken it's armor, but my shots won't come as often."

"Fine with me." Lea said, accepting what he could get as he stepped towards the screeching bird, "Xion, stay with Serah and keep that bird from attacking her, got it?"

"Alright..."

"Okay!" Lea spun the chakram in his left hand as he felt a smirk emerge on his face, "Let's see just see what kind of song it sings."

"Why?"

"It's a bird Xion...birds sing...some are just easier to listen to than others."

* * *

**Twilight Town Alleyway**

"Haven't done that in a long time," Thaeon said to himself as he floated down before disabling the float spell that he'd cast on himself and allowed gravity's normal pull to bring him down to the city floor, "The city's under full attack I guess..."

"Not the city," An old man in a black cloak stated while he sat on a bench and shuffled a deck of cards, "Just you and your fellows Thaeon...or should I call you, Tobias?"

"Just my luck, I found a ringleader." Thaeon noted as he dashed forward and slashed at the old man, surprised when the old man dodged his first swing and used a card to deflect the second attack before a pulse of energy emitted from the card that repelled the third swing, "Pretty flexible for an old man."

"As I figured." The old man complemented while he returned the glowing card into his hand and shuffled it into his deck, "Your prowess and ability are perfectly mirrored after your master's."

"Is this an insult, complement or both?"

"Its merely an expression of an observation, sir." The old man continued as he drew out a new hand and threw down a card, causing it to enlarge and for a large warrior in medium armor to step out, "Don't read for more than there really is."

"I'll read whatever I like thank you."

"I'd much rather skip the introductions."

"Agreed." Thaeon didn't waste time, the paladin blocked the warrior's two handed slash and left it vulnerable for the lightning strike that flew out of the Keyblade wielder's hand and seared through it's chest before it kept going towards the old man.

The man motioned to move, but the Paladin appeared behind him and cast a gravity spell that caused the old man to stagger in place. Leaving him open for the lightning bolt hit him in his chest and created a series of eletrical ropes that coiled around the man and then struck into the ground.

"No fair..." The old man lightly complained, "The game hasn't even started yet."

"I'm not a fan of games." Thaeon said as he walked up to the man and held his keyblade up to his neck, "So whose running the show now? I take that you're the one behind this latest dark crisis, right?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"The black cloak? Sneakily spying on us while we were in the city? The aura of a powerful reborn?" Thaeon counted off, "You must've been in the same club as Lea was while he was a nobody. Right?"

"Excellent observation," The old man complemented, "A pity that you've already forgotten your master's own research."

"Never have..." Thaeon countered, "In any case, why would it be relevant to our little situation?"

"Because that would answer your very first question," The old man pointed out, "How did become a Reborn in the first place? What had to have happened to prepare the necessary variables?"

"You had a heartless and nobody who were both destroyed, restoring you to-" Then it hit him, he remembered that Sora and Riku had killed the heartless and nobody of his own master and therefore, "Xehanort."

"Now why did that take so long for you to figure out?" Thaeon asked himself this very question as the old man chuckled despite the increased pressure from the gravity spell, "No need to be a spoil sport..."

"I'm surprised that you're still jovial..." Thaeon commented, "While being crushed under the weight of twenty times normal gravity..."

"That's cause he ain't scared of you brother," Thaeon's eyes widened as he turned to watch the Paladin wrestle with a dog in the form of a spectral shadow while Thaeon dashed around it and cast a Holy orb that blasted into the creature's back and dispelled it, "Ha! Ha! A brother whose got his back covered! Smart of you."

"And you are?" Thaeon asked, noticing that the old man was gone and that the lighting on the street was fading out into pitch darkness, "You realize that this won't work for the initiated? Right?"

"Don't underestimate me little man..." A sly and confident voice called from the shadows, "You're in my town now...and I've got friends on the other side."

"He's got friends..." The shadows grew and took shape as Thaeon started having flashbacks to his time in darkness and though he did not show it, a small fear re-awoke that the darkness had followed him, "...From the other...side..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**What has happened to Sora's sense of awareness? Will this state of drowsiness and semi-illusion lead to his death? Will Riku and his group be able to find a way out of the corrupted lands of slumber? Will Kairi track down the Phantom and be able to stop it? Will Lea, Serah and Xion manage to survive against this crippled but well protected lord of the skies? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Spoiler: It won't be pretty for someone.**

**A scheduled Time Table is basically out the roof at this point. Between preparing for the MAT test, taking care of jobs and tasks for the summer and all of the ongoing flagship projects that I have on the site, I just can't rush myself or else you guys won't receive a great reading experience.**

**That said, I do apologize for yet another delay.**

**Plus, something about a recent reveal for Dream Drop Distance's plot just really rubbed me the wrong way and just screamed of un-creativity. It's not the thing with Lea, that was awesome. It's the other base-breaker, the one dealing with the identity of the young xehanort-look alike.**


	16. Cry: Voice of Laughter and Valor

**Copyright: Take what you will from this, but I own nothing...sadly...**

* * *

**Land of Nightmare**

"Does the air feel as though it's getting heavier?"

"Yeah...it does..." Pazu agreed with a shaking Taran as they followed Riku through a narrow pass within this darkened land of slumber, "How much further boss?"

"Couldn't tell you yet." Riku answered Pazu when they came to a wider and more solid land mass. One that contained a destroyed building that may have been a library from the amount of burnt books, "Wonder what these are?"

"Hey Pazu? Mind taking a look?" Calcifer asked from Pazu's necklace, Pazu complied and bent down to the burnt books while Taran summoned his keyblade and stayed on look out for any unwanted visitors, "Looks like recorded dreams and memories...nothing we could read though. This might've been a dream archive."

"An archive of dreams? What for?"

"So that everyone who comes to Slumberland never feels afraid or alone in their dreams," The boys heard an older voice answer, Taran pointed his keyblade at where he'd heard the source while Riku raised his hand for the apprentice to halt, "And who might all of you be? Are you lost?"

"We are sir," Taran politely answered, more at ease now that he knew that this was no enemy, "I am Taran of Caer Dalben, Apprentice to the King of Disney Castle, King Mickey-"

"I'm Pazu!" Pazu interrupted to Riku's silent gratitude.

"Riku." Riku greeted when an old man with a brown tattered suit-jacket and a grey top hat stepped out from under several books, "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you."

"My..." The old man said as he rose out of the books, "If you don't mind me, are you all from the Waking World?"

"Sure, I guess we are." Riku replied, figuring that Waking World meant where he and the others were trying to go back to, "Who are you?" Taran suddenly jumped when a flying squirrel with a pilot's helmet on tapped Taran's shoulder and glided over to the old man.

"This little friend of mine is named Icarus," The old man said while the squirrel waved at the boys. Riku nodded, Taran shrugged and Pazu waved back, "And myself, I am a Professor! I am a Genius! You may call me, Professor Genius."

"Humble aren't we?"

"You're one to talk."

"Pint down you two!" Calcifer shouted, "Alright Professor, could you tell us what happened here? I don't think this place is like this often."

"Are you...a fire spirit?" The Professor asked as he walked closer to Pazu, "You...appear to be bound to this boy's necklace...this isn't your necklace, is it child?"

"No..." Pazu replied, his face becoming saddened, "It was my friend's...but I'll give it back to her when I find her."

"And I hope you do find Sheeta." The professor said as Pazu looked at him with surprise, "Believe it or not, I remember every person who has ever entered Slumberland, even if only once. As well as the memories that they project into their dreams...I've seen you often in Sheeta's, she misses you."

"So...she's...alive?" Pazu asked as water built up in his eyes, "I knew...I just...have to find her now."

"First, we should probably save ourselves?" Taran suggested while Pazu just glared, "I'm just telling the truth, could you tell us how to get home Professor?"

"Wait..." Riku did want to get back to Sora and the others, something told him that returning to the Waking World wasn't quite as pressing as what was going on in this world, "This doesn't look like a place of joy or merriment..."

"Oh no, Riku!" The Professor said as he looked up and around the nightmarish landscape, "Slumberland is being changed by that awful man with the black keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"Yes..." The professor answered a stunned Taran, "That man used his power to open a portal into this realm and allowed those black devils...the heartless to enter. King Morpheus, our king here in Slumberland, gathered our army to fight them and we held them well for a while. But they would keep coming as long as that portal was there, so King Morpheus summoned the Prince to seal the keyhole to our world."

"Prince?"

"A boy from the Waking World named Nemo," The professor further explained, "King Morpheus had chosen him to become his heir when he was a boy and Nemo defeated the Nightmare King and saved Slumberland. King Morpheus believed that if Nemo sealed the keyhole, then the creatures would be driven back."

"How would he seal the keyhole?"

"With King Morpheus' scepter." Riku listened as the professor continued while Icurus remorsefully repeated Nemo's name, "The Scepter holds the power to seal away and destroy darkness. But perhaps it was not enough, I don't know what happened to Nemo..."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Months ago..." The professor recalled with sadness, "But that horned devil...he must've found the keyhole and used his keyblade to unseal Slumberland...exposing it to the forces of darkness far more terrifying than any dream...including the Nightmare King himself..."

"Nightmare King?" Taran didn't look enthused about the boy's odds, "You mentioned him before, who is he?"

"A being of terrifying power and fear...he was accidently released from his prison years ago and nearly took power over all of Slumberland when he captured the King and princess, until Nemo destroyed him. But he was raised from the darkness which he was sent to and is molding all of Slumberland in his image! All so that the Dark Seeker can invade the hearts who dwift into slumber and steal their souls..."

"Dark Seeker?" Somehow this resonated with Riku, "Who is the Dark Seeker?"

"I've never seen him...but he is the master of the Horned One and now, the Nightmare King," The Professor cringed in cold terror, Riku could tell that he'd met or at least seen this Dark Seeker personally, "The heartless and those other creatures without breath...they answer to him. It was him who sent the one-eyed demons and the armored soldiers who defeated our army and took away many of the people who lived in Slumberland."

"Where were they taken?"

"I do not know. This crisis is awful enough without thinking about what the Seeker is doing all of those poor souls. I just pray that they do not find Nemo and take the scepter."

"Why would it matter?" Taran asked, "If the Dark Seeker has already claimed this world's keyhole then why would he need the scepter for?"

"The keyblade of the Horned King was different from yours." The professor pointed to Taran's key, slightly fascinated by it's design and emblem, "If our world had been completely unsealed, then there would be nothing stopping the Seeker from invading the dreams and souls of all who visit this realm. His keyblade could only bring darkness into the hearts of that which it struck. Our world is exposed thanks to his dark keyblade, but it has not fallen...not completely. It was a fail safe created by the king if Slumberland were ever to fall to the Nightmare King."

"You see...as dark as this world is, Slumberland is slumbering itself. Darkness may fill it, but now the heart of our world lies within the scepter...the source of the scepter's power. As long as the evil ones do not claim it, then Slumberland will still have hope."

"Then we'll need to find Nemo." Riku decided, "What do we do with the scepter then?"

"You must take the scepter and leave this realm."

"Leave!" Pazu shouted, "But...we can't leave it like this..."

"That's why we won't leave it like this."

"But if the scepter stays here then they will be able to find it." The professor said to counter Riku, "I beg of you...save the scepter, save Nemo...do this and Slumberland will not be hopeless."

"Hopeless? Why not free it now?"

"No! It's too dangerous, if you fall here-"

"It wouldn't be different then falling in the waking world..." Riku replied to which the professor couldn't counter, "We'll still find Nemo and the Scepter, but we won't leave you behind..."

"Are you certain about this?" Taran asked Riku, "I'm not...afraid to die...but what good could we do here? I'm not even certain that I could use any of my spells, let alone fight something when we're strangers in this place."

"We still have our keyblades, right?" Riku summoned his keyblade and found that it had taken on a design that shocked him, "And the Professor can help us out on magic, right?"

"Of course and thank you for your courage you brave souls." The Professor said as he hugged the boys at the same time, "If you intend to find Nemo, you will need to seek out the towers of sorrow. They are the only entryways for anyone seeking passage into the Nightmare King's stronghold."

"Why do we have to go there?" Taran asked looking over at the great blackened mountainous range in the distance, "Not that...I am afraid, but I thought Nemo was looking for the keyhole?"

"The place where the keyhole is hidden is encompassed within the stronghold."

"Suppose we can't do anything about that..."

"As for magic..." The professor thought to himself, "I'm not a magician or a wizard so I can't directly teach you anything. But...I may be able to use your memories and dreams to provide a temporary replacement for while you are here."

"You can do that?"

"Of course Pazu! I am a genius!" The professor boasted to the genuinely amazed boy, "Just remember that I won't be able to give you something wild or fanciful like immortality, eternal youth or change your gender."

The boys deadpanned.

"Oh to be young and impressionable," The professor laughed to himself while the boys remained deadpan, "Follow me! And we shall see, of what your dreams allow to be!"

"Is he always like this?"

"He's just in high spirits." Riku said to Taran as they followed the professor into the passage hidden under the deep pool of burnt books, "I think we've brought real hope that he hasn't had in a while."

"Let's not ruin it, right boss?"

"Right," Riku agreed with Pazu while his thoughts wondered back to what may have put him into this world in the first place, "Sora...just keep your head up and I'll be there soon."

* * *

**Tram Common**

"Hey Sora?"

"What?"

"You know that cloudy look that your eyes have?" Relena asked with a smiling face that was very close to Sora's face, any embarrassment and discomfort that he felt was dispelled when Relena smacked her hand across his face, "Snap out of it! I'm trying to live!"

"So am I!" Sora shouted back and jumped back from the rose filled aura that blasted where he had originally stood and compressed into an acid that melted into the ground beneath the street, "But how do we hit them?"

"As long as they're together, we can't get close!"

"And my magic isn't working!" Donald shouted as he tried a gravity spell on the Spectre, but the spell was held above it by the Restless in female form that created a barrier around the two of them, "We can't use magic on the Spectre unless that Siren's off of the top of it!"

"While fighting a Siren up front is suicide." Relena chuckled as she saw one of her lightning clones get impaled on the Siren's arm and thrown into the monster's barrier before fading into sparks, "Gotcha, here's the plan. I'll distract them...Sora, you attack the Siren as soon as it starts screaming and ram your key as far down it's throat as you can!"

"Got it!" Sora shouted in agreement while Donald and Goofy shook their heads in disapproval and embarassment, "And then what?"

"Push her down and keep her there till she's quiet!" Relena said, "After that, Donald and I will hit the Spectre with a blast of lightning and that'll leave it open for you and Goofy to finish it off."

"You sure that'll work?"

"Siren's can throw out a one-hit KO, but they can't take a scrap to the knee." Relena confidently explained, "Just show her whose boss Sora and she'll go down quietly."

"Just stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Eh...nevermind!" Donald said, deciding that the subtext of Relena's words would most likely fly over Sora's head anyway, "You can do it Sora! Me and Goofy'll be here if you need us."

"Thanks...but..." Sora remembered back to why he hadn't focused against the duo of corrupted body and spirit. The conversation with his other side, whoever it was, that questioned him to his very core, "You're not my shield...you're my friends...I won't fail."

"Sora?" Goofy asked in concern, something about Sora's demeanor seemed heavy to Goofy's ears, "Just be careful Sora."

"Can I be your friend then?"

"Sure," Sora answered a genuinely surprised Relena, "You're not the same person that you were, right?"

"Are you still alive?"

"That says everything that I needed to know." Sora decided as he faced the creatures and readied his keyblade, "Let's go!" As Sora readied himself for a charge, the siren had teleported itself and the Spectre to the heroes. On reflex, Sora caught a scythe that was thrown at him with one hand and grabbed one of Relena's lightning clones by her wrist. First, he threw the scythe at the Siren with it's shaft penetrating the barrier and it's blade sticking into it's abdomen. Secondly, he threw Relena's clone past the horrid duo and allowed her to form a triad of lightning and speed with the real Relena and one other clone.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted as he threw his charged shield at Sora. The young keyblade hero caught the shield in his free hand and felt power and valor surge through his body. His clothes turned red as a second keyblade modeled after a shield combined with a sword appeared in his other hand. Donald cast an Aero Spell on Sora as he dove for the Siren. Though Sora's brutal assault broke through it's barrier, the Siren screamed and fired a blast of sonic power in Sora's direction. Surprised by the attack, Sora was thrown through into the wall 20th floor of a nearby business complex where he managed to land against the wall with his feet, shattering the glass windows from the impact.

He looked next to him, where the Siren had teleported with all of her limbs crawling along the building. The sight terrified Sora as she blasted the young boy with yet another sonic blast, this time, Sora merely skid backward having withstood the attack with his keyblades. He heard the Siren teleport again and on reflex ducked under an attempted snatch and slashed upwards with both keyblades.

Cutting off the Siren's arm.

While the Siren screamed in pain, Sora wasn't sure about which was stunning him the most: The Siren's deafening screech that caused blood to drip from Sora's broken ear-drums or from the blood that fell in an slanted angle onto the streets below.

Whichever it was, it allowed the Siren to grab Sora's neck with it's other arm and throw the keyblade hero down into the path of a thrown scythe. Sora came to when he heard Relena's pain-filled grunt from having taken the scythe through her chest while sparks flew from the wound. Realizing that Relena had sacrificed one of her last clones, Sora braced his feet upon the clone's feet who pushed with enough force to boast Sora back towards the Siren before it vanished.

The Siren teleported in front of Sora's midair boost, a new clawed and hideous arm in place of the one that Sora had relieved it of. Now aware of what it was capable of, Sora recalled his fight with Xigbar whose tactics were very similar. On reaction, he teleported to the side of the Siren before it grabbed him and brought both keyblades onto the Siren's head. The Siren teleported again, this time appearing below a descending Sora and projecting it's barrier with greater force, hitting the keyblade hero and knocking him back. He heard the Siren teleport again and teleported himself to the Siren's back and thrust his keyblades through her back and brought his weight backwards to toss the Siren downwards and then allowed himself to fall down as well.

Midway through her fall, Sora saw the Siren teleport though Sora knew where she would go. He aimed his fall towards the Spectre where Donald and Relena were managing to keep the creature contained with Goofy using an extra shield to bash away any scythes that it might throw. On top of the Spectre appeared the Siren who screeched at Relena's last clone as it was dissipated by the cry from the Siren's open mouth.

Which is exactly where Sora's keyblades struck.

As the Siren apparently suffocated on Sora's thrown keyblade, Sora used the other one to timely stab into the now physical and unprotected Spectre and flipped onto the ground. Allowing Relena to use his shoulders as a boast while she jumped off of Sora and threw her foudre into the neck of the Siren and the spine of the Spectre. As lightning supercharged and electrocuted the weakened restless and spectre, Sora, Donald and Goofy all raised their weapons and unleashed a powerful trinity burst that focused into Relena's foudre and Sora's secondary keyblade and encompassed the area in a great light.

When the light was gone, the Siren had fallen forward from the fading Spectre and reached out it's human hand towards a standing Sora before gasping and falling still.

"You alright?" A panting Relena asked Sora, whose stunned expression worried Donald and Goofy, "Damn...you really shoved it in good...a shame, she was probably a looker."

"She's...dead..." Sora said to himself and turned to Relena with an angry and perplexed expression, "What are they?"

"Monsters...wearing the faces of people." Relena answered as Sora's knees buckled and he placed his face into his hands, "What you're doing right now? That's exactly what they want! Get you to confuse those monsters for people and make you feel regret from fighting and killing them! You can't let that regret get to you! That woman was worse than dead before she ever screeched through these streets!"

"You don't gotta be so rough!" Donald spoke up and also gave a sad aside to the creature, "How do we know that you're not with that thing?"

"Apart from how I'm not screeching like a bat out of hell?" Relena asked, "Or that I'm helping you and not...say...getting payback for the last time we met?"

"You got what you deserved!" Goofy shouted, "After you...eh...you...what did she do?"

"Goofy?" Sora asked, "She was with Marluxia and trying to control me to take over the Organization!"

"Oh...yeah!" Goofy recalled, "So why should we trust you?"

"So...guilt by association?" Relena asked, feigning the implication that she was hurt, "Didn't you guys end up destroying the very Organization that I was trying to take over?"

"That doesn't make what you did right!" Donald shouted while Sora tried to recall the last time he had fought Relena, or rather Larxene, "Or making a replica of Riku and treating him so badly!"

"No, no...Vexen made Repliku, I just told him where to go and who to kill." Relena replied without pride, "But you really can't say anything can ya? You don't remember the whole story."

"Stop trying to-"

"She's right Donald..." Sora decided, "And anyway...the past is in the past. What Larxene did doesn't reflect on you Relena. Maybe you just did it because you were controlled by Marluxia or Xehanort or because you didn't have a heart..."

"Eh...how do I break this to you..." Relena scratched her bare abdomen in thought, peeking Sora's curiosity, "Nevermind, all of that is in the past and I do like having a clean slate-" Sora's body began to chill when he heard a laugh fill the air, a laugh that he had heard before in Castle Oblivion.

"Why does that sound..."

"The Lord of the Castle has come." The before-silent Spectre spoke as a black mist began to form around it, "And though he have forgotten him, he will never forget about you."

"Lord of the Castle?" Sora asked when the black mist had completely covered over the Spectre and then began to shrink, "What did it mean? And whose making that laugh?"

"Familiar?" A more serious Relena asked, "Yeah...that's a laugh of arrogance...vain and pretty arrogance."

"You mean me?" A voice spoke from the mist as it formed into a man. A man with shoulder length pink that down his back, over the black and pink robe that he wore with pale gold and grey armor over his chest, "I have you now, my pretty."

"Marluxia..." Sora recognized the man as he drew out a scythe with a pink blade and what appeared to be a keychain at the end of it's shaft that depicted a rose over a bladed cross, "Came back to get beaten again?"

"Not initially, but I can adapt." Marluxia said as he pointed his scythe towards the keyblade hero, "I'm really not supposed to be here right now, but I got tired of waiting for our reunion, Sora. We have so much to catch up on."

"Ah snap!" Relena playfully shouted, "So your master's let you off of the leash, Lumaria?"

"Neither of you will escape me this time." Lumaria declared with powerful determination emblazoned in his strangely yellow-gold eyes, "And this time, you won't have Axel to betray me or a girl whose skirt you can hide behind."

* * *

**Storage District Depot**

"Where did that come from?" Lea hastily brushed his nose and dived to the side to avoid a violent gust of wind from the helmed hawk's wing, "Stay focused Axel...Lea! Stay focused Lea! Now everyone's getting me confused!" Lea spat as his chakrams spun around him and created a cyclone of fire that moved around him as he dashed for the bird.

The bird raised up it's beck and embedded into the where Lea had been standing. To the side, Lea threw out his chakrams at helm and heard the bird scream through the ground. The Red-head was caught off guard by a blast of air that shot out of the ground beneath him and launched him into the air. He yelped as the bird snatched him into it's beck and threw him out of the depot where they were fighting.

But not before Lea managed a little trick.

Getting to his feet, Lea smirked and snapped his fingers. On the bird's helm, the chakram that Lea had managed to embed into the metal glowed and exploded, sending pieces of the helm to the floor and though intact, the broken helm exposed the naked featherless face of the Helm High Hawk. A face that was struck by a fire-embued arrow and caused the hawk to call out in pain and angrish as a black haired girl jumped onto the top of it's head and slammed her keyblade into the helmet, breaking off another piece before she was thrown towards Serah and Lea.

"I thought you were taking care of it's helmet?"

"I cracked it." Lea replied as he coughed up a blood and spat onto the floor, "You haven't exactly contributed your lion's share!"

"Then say so next time and we won't be standing here waiting on you!"

"Stop it!" Xion shouted when the bird threw up it's wing and shot a gust of wind mixed in with feathers at the heroes that threw them down the street and caused them to rush out of the way of debris from surrounding collatoral damage, "It's coming right for us! We need a plan and we need one now!"

"First we take away it's main advantage."

"I'm still going after the other advantage?" Lea asked as Serah just gave him a stone-faced expression, "Fine..." With that, he took off towards the bird as it seemed to recuperate usage of it's broken wing and flew into the air, avoiding one of lea's thrown chakrams and began to glide towards the girls. It halted in the air as the air around it seemed to compress and become visible to it's enemies.

"Get down!" Lea shouted as he ran for cover while Helm High flapped it's wings in front of it's body, causing a burst of wind to impact against the pressurized air and slam into the earth beneath it, essentially wrecking the entire city square. Lea had managed to come out relatively unscathed since he created a fire shield behind the concrete wall of a damaged building, allowing the wall to withstand the blast and for his shield to incinerate any debris that might surprise him, "Xion! Serah!"

"Serah's hurt!" A bruised Xion cried out as she helped a battered Serah out of some debris and pointed her keyblade at the girl's chest, "Cura!"

"Thank you..." Serah breathed as healing magic soothed her wounds and allowed her to walk more easily, "Where did it go?"

"Lea!"

"What? I'm fine-" Lea was corrected when he found himself trapped within the beck of Helm High again and this time, it flew into the air and bit down on Lea's body as it rose. Seeing no other option, Lea summoned his chakrams to his hands and focused to allow two blades to emerge from the chakrams as they revealed their true nature.

Helm High cried out when two blades named Ember's Burden and Bond of Flame slashed into it's beck and helmet.

As Lea fell from the bird's broken beck, a series of arrows pierced and ruined the stability of it's wing and caused the bird to fall to the earth again. This time, it used the same air pressure from before to cushion it's fall.

Lea on the other hand, didn't have quite the same luxury.

"You okay?"

"I just fell from a few hundred feet in the air..." Lea managed while he lied on his back with Xion applying a cure spell to his injuries, injuries that would've been worse if it hadn't been for an aero spell from Xion, "Forget it, sure I'm fine! Ungrateful little..."

"Look out!" Serah shouted as she and Xion grabbed Lea and pulled him out of the way of a focused feather gust. Xion pointed her keyblade at the bird and fired a blast of fire at it's fully exposed featherless head at the same time that Serah fired at it's eye. Without the helm to protect it or obscure her sight, the skilled archer pierced through the bird's optical organ, "I think I got it's eye."

"So did I." Xion cheered when she saw her fireball the bird's already damaged beak, "Thanks Axel."

"Told ya that I'd take it out." Lea confidently boasted when he managed to stand on his feet and summoned his chakrams to his hands, "You've just got no sense of patience."

"I'm going to ignore you now." Serah decided as she brought another arrow to her sword-bow, "Ultima Sagitto!" The arrow glowed a radiant light before being fired through the air and piercing the bird through it's throat. Amidst it's flight however, the arrow had created a series of other arrows that pierced through different parts of the bird's head until it was practically cleared from the winged restless' shoulders.

"I don't know...would that count as one shot Xion?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because one shot means one arrow and she just shot one arrow that split into multiple arrows!" Lea pointed out as the The Restless Bird fell backwards with a black smoke rising from it's body, "In other words, you cheated!"

"You're impossible." Serah breathed as she tiredly brought an ether to her mouth and drained the bottle to rejunvenate her magic, "Alright, now let's find Thaeon."

"He'll be alright, he can handle himself better than the three of us can handle ourselves." Lea stated, just recovering himself, "We oughta find Sora and Kairi and make sure that they're alright."

"They have Goofy, Donald and Penelo with them." Serah countered, "We shouldn't leave someone by themselves with our enemies attacking us."

"Just trust me on this one." Lea said back, "He's been alone for eleven years in a place worse than death itself. He'll be alright for another hour, he'd tell us to do the same anyway."

"Guys..."

"Are we going to the others because we should or because it's what you want?" A now suspicious Serah asked while Lea just looked away both annoyed and somehow regretful, "How do I know that you haven't set a trap for us and you're not leading someone into one?"

"Really? Really!" Lea shouted, surprising Xion with how angry he suddenly looked though Serah remained unchanged, "I've helped you out twice and all you've done is antagonize and suspect me! Trust me woman! I am on your side or else I'd have killed you on the Islands."

"You expect to trust a damn thing that you say after-"

"I didn't kill your fiancee!"

"You might as well have!"

"GUYS!" Both adults jumped from Xion's scream, "Whatever we do, we can get hung up on whose right or whose wrong! Or else it'll let whoever's attacking us to take us out! We have to work together!"

"I am working with Lea, Xion." Serah said to young girl, "But that doesn't mean I trust him, that's something that I can't do right now."

"Trust me, hate me, I'm used to having people hate me." Lea shrugged his shoulders, "Just don't be an idiot about it alright?"

"Deal."

"Now what do we do?" Xion asked the two adults, "Kairi is with Penelo, but they're by themselves...we should probably go help them."

"Nah, they'll be alright."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cause mistress," Lea sarcastically replied to Serah, "Heartless and Restless aren't the only guys who live in the darkness...or should I say...the night."

* * *

**Twilight Town Rooftops**

"Up top!" Penelo yelled, warning Kairi to stop in her tracks and before the Phantom's hand reached out from the rooftop that she ran upon. Her guard was raised as the transparent creature rose out and hovered in the air in front of the girls.

"Now what..."

"Breathless right?" Penelo asked, to which Kairi shrugged, "Just a guess. Your boyfriend and Balthir fought breathless before and said that the only way to fight them while they're like this is with magic."

"Good thing that I know a few..." Kairi focused as light surged to the point of her keyblade. She leapt up at the Phantom and was stunned when it vanished from sight, causing her to nearly fall off of the narrow rooftop and cling to it's edge, "Help..."

"Hold on..." Penelo agreed and ran over to help Kairi up as the Phantom appeared behind her. Penelo swerved to her left as Kairi struck her keyblade through the Phantom's arm. As the stricken limb became more opaque, Penelo wasted no time and cut through the arm with her blade staff and fire a Holy Blast into the Phantom's cloak, "Playing possum is always fun."

"Guess so." Kairi leapt over Penelo and began delivering a series of blows into the vulnerable ghost's body that ended with a light charged underhand slash through it's shoulder. Silently, the Phantom retreated upwards out of the reach of the girls, allowing it's severed limbs to regenerate along with it's tattered cloak.

But not before Kairi saw the orb within it...

"We have to get rid of that cloak!" Kairi said as she panted, "It's...protecting the Phantom's actual being...that ghost is just a projection from the orb...destroy the orb and we destroy it."

"Great...now we have a plan," Penelo cheered, "But...how are we going to reach him? Or...can you create one of those gliders like Aqua has?"

"Uh...sorry..."

"No...not your fault." Penelo said with a chuckle, "I should've taken Fran's bike since she's probably not using it."

"Oh...the one you had parked in the cargo hold?"

"Fran did ask if I'd need it..." Penelo recalled as the Phantom vanished from view again, "But no...no one told me that we'd be fighting ghosts."

"Afraid?" Kairi and Penelo shivered when they heard a deep commanding voice speak, "Afraid because you are caught unprepared by the unknown?"

"You heard that too, right?"

"Yeah." Kairi answered as they jumped ahead to avoid the Phantom's grab. The Phantom then fired a wave of dark fireballs that Kairi blocked with a Protect Spell, though the fireballs were reflected into a nearby building and destroyed it, "Damn..."

"Your fear weakens you princess." Kairi inhaled and turned to the source of the voice, a stone Gargoyle that sat as if in eternal thought, "You are capable of greater magic than that. I can sense the great light within you."

"Who are you?"

"From this day forth, I am your guardian. I am a Defender of the Night." The stone Gargoyle began to crack and fall away like flakes. Once the stone had fallen away, aa tall and powerfully-built gargoyle with lavender skin and dark hair sat in it's place and roared into the night, "I AM GARGOYLE!"

"So since your a guardian...you're not going to hurt us?" A stunned Penelo asked as the gargoyle just nodded, "Does the gargoyle have a name?"

"The humans in my home world call me Goliath." The Gargoyle answered before he leapt forward towards the Phantom and tackled it into the roof, "What are you waiting for? Strike down your enemy?"

"Not much for chatting, is he?"

"There's a time for everything." Kairi replied to Penelo as the Gargoyle flew up towards the flying Phantom and threw it back into the roof.

* * *

**Train to Nowhere**

"How? How is my apprentice...I though Xehanort had died..."

"Xehanort? As interesting as that sounds, I'd rather focus on survival." Balthir said as he drew out a rapier and cut down a Heartless soldier, "Shall we?"

"Can't argue with that." Zack came to Balthir's side and cut through a swath of heartless and breathless while the sky pirate had bent down to a knee in order to use both hands to aim his rifle and fire at the Restless mage who was engaged with Aqua. Though that restless had been taken out by a clean shot through the head, several brutes closed in on the Keyblade Master, forcing her to teleport behind them and fire a triple series of firaga spells at them.

As two brutes fell down enflamed, Aqua realized that this battle had to end. They were doing well, but after wave after wave of enemies, they were beginning to tire. Real or not, Aqua chose to end this battle in the quickest way that she knew of.

"Get behind something!" Aqua warned her comrades, "Flare!" Aqua brought her keyblade over her head as the Master Keeper appeared above it and between the two keys, a surge of fire was created. As heartless and restless raced to destroy her, Aqua focused and unleashed the fiery power of the Mega Flare, instantly enlarging the surge into a great bolero that surge out and burnt all enemies in sight. Heartless, Restless...they were all burned by the power of Aqua's spell.

When the surge was over, Aqua steadied herself to keep from falling out from exhaustion and was relieved that Ansem's barrier had been strong enough to protect himself, Zack and Balthir.

"I still felt that behind the barrier..." Zack said while he stood up from behind his sword and wiped sweat from his brow, "Nice shot."

"Thank you."

"That cleaned things up rather well..." Balthir dryly noted, stepping over a scorched restless to reach Aqua, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Because the fight wouldn't have been as fun?"

"Fights aren't meant to be fun, especially when you could possibly die."

"Alright, be a spoil-sport." Zack's smirk faded when the environment returned to that of the large compartment of a moving train, "Your lackies are dead, let us out of here."

"Let you out?" Ienzo asked as he appeared before the passengers of the falsebound train, "Why should I? And what will you do if I refuse?"

"How about a bullet in between your eyes?"

"Wait!" Ansem spoke, startling Balthir with his volume, "Do you recall what occurred beforehand, Balthir?"

"Yes, I shot him and it turned out to be a fake." Balthir answered, "What of it?"

"Notice the floor..." Ansem suggested to Balthir and the keyblade masters, "It's scorched at the zero point where Aqua cast her Mega Flare and caused a rise in humidity that has caused us to sweat."

"It was kind of hot..." Zack admitted and then drew his gaze to the heavy coat that Ienzo wore, "So how come the kid isn't sweating?"

"My hypothesis...is that he was never here." Ansem declared, "That though we lie within a zone of his power, this apparition is but an illusion designed to further entrap us here."

"A bold claim." Ienzo mused when he drew his keyblade and pointed it's blade at the old sage, "Are you willing to test your life on that, old man?"

"Though your newfound ability is potent, it requires a certain emotional stimuli within it's victims." Ansem deduced while Aqua listened, "The illusion you cast must connect a present emotional status or situation that serves as a catalyst for said-situation or else the victim will be able to easily shake it off as easily as a daydream. As I speak, we are likely truly aboard a tree that had started and then stopped after being re-routed on a set of tracks that would not impede the usual flow of traffic. While seemingly enroute, we began calmed and anxious about meeting with our friends King Mickey...wearied from our long sojourn and intimidated by the ever-rising odds. You had planted a device that would extend your power to that train, allowing you to cast this zone of complete hypnosis upon us that had us believe that we were within the train as it still moved while in truth it could have stopped or may be on it's way towards a sheer drop."

"And what about these Restless and Heartless?" Ienzo asked as a group of Neo-shadows, Behemoths and Brutes appeared from the air, "Are they false?"

"Yes and no..." Aqua realized and spoke aloud, "Our minds are making them real...you said yourself that you control everything that we feel, taste, smell, see and hear? This entire fight is an illusion to mentally wear us down...fighting foes that aren't really there."

"You know...those Restless Brutes were pretty easy." Zack said as a Brute roared in his face and he smacked it in the head, "I recall them being a lot bigger and nowhere near as flexible as they are here. Plus...it's been sunset for a long time..." The Keyblade Master swiftly decapitated the creature and turned from it as it fell forward.

"Quite the leap of faith then." Ienzo agreed, the book in his other hand burned and became an orb of black fire that enlarged and covered over Ienzo's arm, "If what Mistress Aqua says is true, then there is no way for you to survive. Let's say that this concentrated burst of darkness is strong enough to kill any of you when it impacts your chest? That would mean that your real body would feel the stimuli of a mortal injury and react appropriately."

"So our choices would be to stay here and die when our bodies waste away or to die here and die in the real world?" Balthir asked, unfazed as Ienzo pointed his arm towards the heroes, "You make it sound as though we have nothing to lose with either choice."

"As Ordul would say, shall we roll the dice?" Ienzo asked as Aqua, Zack, Balthir and Ansem braced themselves, "Prepare yourselves-"

"STOPZA!" An all too familiar voice cried as every restless and breathless stopped in their tracks along with Ienzo himself.

"Impossible..."

"You forget Ienzo, we were en-route to meet with an old friend." Ansem stated to his frozen former pupil, "A friend who not only knows every route of Twilight Town's train system, but would be looking for us."

"**Chant 67: Dispel and Disperse**!"

* * *

**Twilight Train**

"We're...we're back on the train..."

"Technically, we never left." Balthir said to Aqua as he stirred and found himself in the lap of his bunny-eared co-pilot, "Or...we're in yet another illusion, so which way to the bath Fran?"

"There is no bath."

"Nevermind, we're in the real world." Zack chuckled at Balthir's disappointment while Aqua gave an annoyed sigh, "Shouldn't you be back on the ship?"

"We tried to contact you, but got caught in the same trap that you were in." Basch while Aqua and the others stood up from the seats of the empty train and followed the veteran outside, "Mickey found us and released us and then we went to find you using the transponder on Balthir's vest."

"Then we are lucky." Ansem concluded as he eased his way outside, "If Ienzo had been serious, he could have used his power to turn us against one another and destroy us."

"Not quite." Aqua's eyes brightened when she saw a short king standing outside of the opening doors of the train, "His power can fool the mind, but not the heart. Hearts as strong as your's would've caught on faster to the illusion if he'd tried to turn you against each other."

"How often I underestimate the power of the heart." Ansem laughed as Mickey ran up and helped he old sage out of the train, "It is...good to see you as well King Mickey."

"You remember him Ansem?"

"I don't need to," Ansem stated as he Mickey happily laughed, "I remember pieces...fond conversations and a warm feeling...you and I were friends."

"We are friends." Mickey replied, "Even when we're apart for a long while, it doesn't change nothin. The bonds of friendship last for as long as they are remembered within our hearts, right Aqua?"

"Right..." Aqua felt warmth from seeing Mickey again after so long. It seemed like he hadn't changed at all, he was still as kind, brave and helpful as twelve years ago, "I'd love to ask about...how you've been and...what all has...no...now is not the time."

"Sadly, you're right Aqua." Mickey agreed though he gave Aqua a confident nod, "We've gotta get back to Twilight Town and fast! Ienzo lured you away for a reason."

"Somehow I knew this was a bad idea."

"And yet you got on the train with the rest of us." Zack said to Balthir, "What's the plan?"

"We return to Twilight Town." Aqua stated, "Zack and Mickey, you're riding with me! Balthir...take Ansem on ahead to Yen Sid's Tower."

"Won't Yen Sid's wards prevent our ship from going through?"

"Take the train's navigation code," Mickey said to Basch who wordlessly re-entered the forlorn train car, "Once ya figure out the password, you should be able to transfer the train's access capability to your ship for a short time. But you'll have to fly low and stay close to the tracks or else it won't work."

"Heard that Kytes!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because Penelo's gone and I'm tired, now get to work!" Balthir shouted at his younger crew member, "Young people these days...can't say I envy you, I've about earned a break from these restless savages, no?"

"Go ahead," Zack told the sky pirate as Aqua slapped her pauldron and summoned both her armor and her keyblade glider, "Just like new, will it fit all of us?"

"You can ride on my back and Mickey is small enough that..." Realizing what she started to say, Aqua stopped herself, "Sorry Mickey..."

"No worries, sometimes it's better to be smaller." Mickey confidently said as he jumped to Aqua's side and placed his hand on her side to balance himself, "Since I'm so small, you can carry Zack and I without being slowed down."

"If you're so worried about time then take this." Fran suggested as she flew next to Aqua's glider with a hover-bike similar to the one used on the Islands, "It was meant for our dancer, but she left it behind, be sure and bring this to her."

"You know...I've never ridden a bike before..." Zack muttered in thought before jumping into the seat of the bike, "Lead the way Aqua!"

"Where to Mickey?" Aqua asked as Mickey brought out his keyblade, having never seen Lightseeker, Aqua was surprised that about how exactly similar it was to Sora's keyblade and both them somehow reminded Aqua of the x-blade, "Where did you get that keyblade, Mickey?"

"Oh...this?" Mickey asked while a light similar to a shooting star fired out of the tip of Lightseeker and hovered in front of them as though waiting for their movement, "I'll tell ya all about it on the way to Yen Sid's."

"Sounds like a cool story," An interested Zack said as the shooting star flew across the tracks to light their path, "Back to Twilight Town, lets roll!" With that, Aqua took off after Mickey's guide followed by Zack who'd somehow managed to pilot the hover-bike despite narrowly avoiding collision with the hill-filled terrain.

"You realize that you have our bike to a man who'd never ridden one before?"

"At least he hasn't crashed like you did your first time."

"Touche Fran...touche..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hiya! Hope you Enjoyed this long-awaited installment of Thrones of the Four Pillars!**

**I've got the next few chapters already lined out and I should have at least two more out by the end of September. But...don't hold me to that...like I said before, a Time table is basically out the roof.**

**So a foreword of warning, this story will be going down a different path as far as the other DDD base-breaker not involving Lea is concerned. It'll be similar in a few aspects, but completely different in others.**

**And now we're entering into actual world traveling! The first character to do this being Riku in a sense that I'm satisfied with. For those who've never seen the movie, the "Dream World" that I have in this story is based on the movie: Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. **

**For those who've never seen the movie or for the delight of those who have, from this point on, I'll write down a segment detailing said-movie, what most people think of it, what I thought of it and why I included it in the story as it's own world or as part of the story in some way.**

**As a prototype for this segment, I'll talk about Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland and then the animated works of Hayao Miyazaki seeing as that our heroes are unlikely to visit the world that it's based on since it's already...destroyed.**

**Anyway, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland:**

**An otherwise adequate but enjoyable film, Little Nemo was plagued with a heated development cycle. Based on the comic strip, producer Yutaka Fujioka wanted the film to showcase the animation capabilities and skill of his Tokyo Movie Shinsha Studio and utilized the talents of both Japanese and American animators, directors, writers and screenwriters.**

**Production started on the film in 1982, but the film wasn't released until 1989.**

**This is because of the great number of people who joined the project and then left for creative or scheduling reasons. Hayao Miyazaki was attached to the project in the beginning of development and even made a pilot animated short, but left because he didn't the concept of a story largely centered around dreams. Later he would describe working with the project as "the worst experience of his professional career." Others had similar stories, Brad Bird, Chris Columbus, George Lucas, Isao Takahata and even Gary Kurtz were all involved at some point but dropped out.**

**In fact, most of the principal animation for the completed movie wasn't even started until 1988, a year or so before the film was even released. Once released, it failed to find an audience and was a box office failure though people who watched the movie did say that they liked it, citing it's superb animation, creative visuals, likable characters and interesting concept. Plus, it's release onto home video did allow the film to make back it's costs and it sold over 2 million copies. It was even popular enough to be re-released to select theaters in 2005. So in time, a lot of people have come to enjoy the film.**

**And I'd agree with them.**

**It's low on my list of favorite non-disney animated films, but I still enjoyed it. It certainly has a unique art-style that isn't dated in the slightest, it's epic moments feel epic while it's exploration moments really give off a sense of exploring a new world.**

**The story is alright for a kid's movie, it's base moral being to keep your promises and that bad things happen when you break those promises. A simple moral that's conveyed soundly though some may lose track of it with all of the visuals thrown on screen.**

**The characters range from decent to okay. Nemo himself is somewhat of a bland protagonist, but this isn't necessarily bad, he is just a young boy. He's too young to be broody and angst filled and while he does something really stupid, he didn't do it out of malice and does make up for his mistake by the end and even confesses that he released the Nightmare King;**

** Flip is funny and an over the top bad-boy, wouldn't be surprised if he was related to Bender from Futurama;**

** the Princess isn't as snobby as you'd expect though she can act stuck-uppish at times; **

**Professor Genius...come on! How arrogant do you have to be, to call yourself, Professor Genius! Did his parents name him that? Then I shouldn't be surprised!; **

**King Morpheus is clearly a man-child, but also exhibits an air of responsibility and wisdom. Even though we never do learn why he choose Nemo to become his heir and basically marry his daughter...**

**And then we have the Nightmare King, an otherwise generic villian...**

**Set apart by his dark design that blended in perfectly with his natural setting.**

**What I remember most about it though...is that it scenes that were scary as hell.**

**I had nightmares about that scene were King Morpheus was taken by the newly released Nightmare King! Then there was the opening train scene...the Nightmare King himself who looks like a crossbred between Chernabog and a Jackel. Not to mention the animation of his movement and how his form is projected against pitch blackness like he lives there! The grip I have about him is that he essentially goes out in an anti-climatic bang...though there was some tension in said bang, so it's a minor nitpick.**

**All and all, one reason I picked this movie was because it was loosely connected to Miyazaki who had worked in it's production for a short time and he himself has his movies marketed to the US by Disney which by technicality means that it fits in the same way that the Nightmare before Christmas does. The main reason was because it's the land of dreams and has infinite potential for character exploration and development because dreams and nightmares are formed after our imaginations, our hopes, our dreams, our vices and our darkest moments.**

**So if you manage to track it down online or at a video store near you, check it out and you'll enjoy the wonder for yourself. Sure, it has a little whimsy in it, but it's primarily a kid's movie, what do you expect?**


	17. Collapse: Doomed Ignorance

**Warehouse, Twilight Town**

"Think Tobi...think!" Tobias exhaled and pushed himself off of the wall before a skeletal shadow grabbed him. He turned bit his lip and emitted a Holy Orb that rested on the tip of his keyblade's blade that harmed the shadow and caused it to flee, "Not much for the purity of armed combat, are you?"

"Oh...I like being armed and all," A shadow with a top hat appeared above Thaeon and tipped its hat to the keyblade wielder before the paladin emitted a bright glow from it's armor that illuminated the room, forcing all but the shadow with the hat to flee, "I just don't go toe to toe with folks who I've really got no quarrel with."

"You're working with a man who works for Xehanort..isn't that enough?"

"Why? Cause ol'Xehanort ruined your life?" The voice from the shadows asked as Thaeon watched the shadow shuffle and draw a hand of cards, "Did a number on it too...you've got yourself a sad...sad story kid."

"Do you need a tissue? You'd have to show yourself for me to give it."

"With the things that these cards are showing me..." The voice chatised while the shadow drew out a card and used its other hand to wipe where the eyes should be, "You've probably needed a tissue yourself brother...especially with happened to poor little Kairi."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb boy! I think it's kind of touching..." The voice mused as Thaeon fought to push down emotions that he had felt in over a decade. All while a horde of shadows crept upon him from the floor, "You used to be a real teddy bear back in the day...she loved you and so did Carrie..."

"I'm done." Tobias placed his hand on the Paladin's armor and felt light flow through his body as he brought up his keyblade and stabbed it into the floor of the building. The entire area brightened and destroyed some and caused other shadows to leave along with the shadow with the top hat who flew across the ceiling and fell behind a dark figure with a black coat and hood.

"Bout time." Thaeon mused as the figure brought out a large blue claymore and smashed it into the ground, creating a fissure that collapsed the entire floor and caused Thaeon to fall through to the other floor. Using a quick float spell to halt his fall, he turned to see the figure fall down towards him with two claymores.

"Not very good at ambushes, are you?" Tobias smirked as he placed both hands on his keyblade and brought it above him to block one of the figure's claymores while the other was intercepted by the Paladin's hands. The force of the berserker's assault caused him and Thaeon to fall through several floors of the building until they were on the first floor where the assailant's hood had fallen away to reveal Thaeon's attacker, "Isa?"

"Tobias..." No longer a young boy, Isa's height now dwarfed Tobias' even moreso than Lea and had long pale blue hair with the same x-shaped scar as he had when Thaeon last saw him, "Or should I say Thaeon? It doesn't matter, different name...same fate..." Isa applied more pressure to his claymores while Thaeon fought back and thought about someway to get out of this lock and get through to Isa.

"Why Isa..." Tobias asked with sincere remorse and latent sorrow, "After everything...everything he did to Lea...to Carrie...to Kairi...to you...how can you be with him?"

"Because everything he did to me...made me stronger." Isa stated as Tobias focused and did nothing as the shadows that he had previously repelled were freely drawn to his feet, "In a way that makes us closer as brothers, no?"

"Nah...the scars put you in a class of your own-" Tobias was cut off when the edge of Isa's claymores each divided into two large, identical halves, each with three complete spikes lining the outer edge and broke Thaeon's guard, slashing him on his shoulder to throw him out of the building's wall while Thaeon landed on his feet and spat out blood. He looked down at his feet to see that his legs were becoming completely blackened, "You realize that you won't get in another shot, right?"

"Why not?" Isa mused until he came out into the moonlight and saw blackness cover over Thaeon's body until only his silver eyes could be seen, "Is that wise?" Isa charged towards Thaeon and gasped when the blackened foe vanished from sight beneath the night sky. Isa sense where he would strike from and instead was assaulted by the Paladin armor who now wielded Thaeon's keyblade and parried Isa's strikes before being knocked away. Just as Isa fended off the armor, a lightning fast blackened fist punched into his stomach and knocked him back into the warehouse behind them.

Isa used both blades to halt his flight and slashed out to strike down his opponent who evaded the assault and swept Isa's legs out from under him and delivered a spinning kick into his head. Landing on his feet, Isa brought his claymore onto his enemy's head and spun to throw the young man into a support beam that broke from the force of Isa's throw while the darkened opponent landed on the side of another support beam that cracked under the force of Isa's strength.

Isa smirked as he brought his claymores onto the floor within the warehouse and broke the building away from it's foundation, causing the entire construction to collapse upon himself and the shadowed creature. The armor appeared next to where the shadowed creature had landed and stabbed it's master's keyblade into the ground, projecting a magic orb that encompassed the wreckage of the collapsing building and suspended it in midair. Feeling himself rise up, Isa launched himself towards Tobias and his armor while hitting large pieces of debris as he went.

The armor remained unmoving while Tobias stood on all fours behind it and watched as the armor batted away the debris until Isa made it. Paladin blocked one blow while Tobias jumped over his armor and Isa and grabbed the man by his neck with is legs. The shadowed creature rapidly spun until it released and threw Isa into the debris field that he had created with Tobias jumping after him. Isa's back impacted against a floating toilet that broke as the beserker snarled and threw one of his claymores at Tobias as if it were a spear. Tobias dodged the attack and swiped with both arms to destroy two chunks of concrete that broke apart and flew towards Isa.

Isa flexed and batted away the debris with a single swing of his claymore and brought it's head down on Tobias to knock him into a piece of the building's loosened foundation before spinning back around to block a strike from the Paladin who now seemed to act independent of it's summoner. Uncaring for the reason, Isa's claymore struck against the keyblade in the Paladin's hands while a furious shockwave tore through the debris that they stood on. Each time the Paladin struck, Isa had to use his other hand to break a chain of light that always appeared from the keyblade's handle. Noticing Tobias fall towards him, Isa roared as he brought out another claymore and bashed in the side of the Paladin's chest piece to knock it aside and focus on his foe.

He felt something tug on his arm when he tried to strike with both arms and realized that his right arm was ensnared by a chain of light that glowed and burnt into Isa's skin. Momentarily distracted, Isa was tackled by Tobias and spun around by his enemy's momentum and the Paladin before being launched into the debris field. The orb of distilled gravity faded allowing debris to fall to the ground below with Tobias falling above a staggered Isa. As Isa pulled himself out from a chunk of rock and brick, darkness from Tobias' body flowed to his arms which he held towards Isa. Immediately, the gravity around Isa grew heavier and caused him to fall into the floor before the rest of the debris field.

Struggling against the increased gravity, Isa roared while Tobias' head returned to view with a black orb of darkness in his hands. The Paladin threw the now glowing keyblade into the orb where Thaeon's hands gripped it and allowed the darkness to be absorbed into the keyblade. Thaeon then pointed his keyblade at his former friend and fired an orb of entwined of light and darkness at the stricken berserker that exploded into a white and black bloom before the debris field crashed down on him in a thunderous roar.

* * *

**Market Square, Twilight Town**

"That would be the sound of my stolen thunder..." Ordul mused while playing cards with a shaking youth in his early twenties, "Afraid are we?"

"What...what was that?" The young man asked as Ordul noticed the smoke rising from where a building had collapsed, "I...I thought this world was safe."

"Is that right boy?" Ordul asked the youth, Ordul didn't know his name but he had once been a nobody gambler under his command, "In war and destruction, nowhere is safe. The only question is who will be devastated first and when, not if and why."

"Too much to ask I guess..." The youth complied as he drew a card and gasped in celebration and relief, "Full House! Can't beat that!"

"Oh...but I can." Ordul didn't even draw a card and merely lied down his hand on the table, "Straight."

"Darn..." The youth exhaled while Ordul quietly stood up to leave, "Where are you going?"

"I am taking my leave," Ordul explained as he summoned a corridor of darkness, "My associates are defying our leader's orders by coming here and I have no intention of sharing in their punishment."

"A wish decision." Ordul closed his eyes when he heard someone gasp from being stabbed through the chest. He turned and saw that nice young man stabbed through the chest by the keyblade of Xehanort's Chaser. The youth with grey hair emotionlessly kicked his victim from his blade and faced Ordul while darkness encompassed his victim's rasping body, "Isa and Lumaria?"

"Yes."

"Any others?"

"The Shadowman though he was here on Xehanort's orders."

"I know," The youth replied as the darkness left nothing of that young man except for a hairless cat that ran into a nearby alleyway, "The fools..."

* * *

**Wreckage of a Warehouse, Twilight Town**

"I hate doing that..." Tobias spat as the darkness and dust steamed off of his body while he stood over Isa, "Is that it? I thought you were supposed to be stronger when you're reborn! Come on...I'll even let you have a free shot."

"I don't care to, this apparition has exhausted it's strength anyway." Isa stated as darkness evaporated from his broken body with skin flaking away to Thaeon's shook, "Surprised? This apparition reflects a portion of my strength as moons absorb and reflex the light of the stars. Even as my own strength draws from the heart of the new world."

"Heart of the new world..." Tobias repeated to himself, "Kingdom Hearts...impossible! The door to darkness was closed by Sora-"

"Not the true kingdom hearts...not yet..." Tobias growled as his former friend smirked even as a part of his neck began to flake and float away, "For now, we shall create our own kingdom hearts from the hearts of the worlds that fall before our might and as it's power grows, so does the power of it's masters."

"Masters?" "There's only one master and he won't share power."

"Speak for yourself." Isa stared directly into Thaeon's eyes, causing the young man to shake with horror when he noticed the yellow-gold iris that were in his eyes, "He already has."

"Xehanort...damn you..." Thaeon clutched his fists while Isa's apparition faded into a black mist that harmlessly rose into the air. After it was gone, Thaeon refocused himself...suppressing his rage until he could draw on it, "Gotta...get back to Sora...get back to Kairi..."

"Yeah...you better hurry brother..." The voice from the shadows spoke as Thaeon started to walk and stumbled from exhaustion, "Your friend seems like his in a place where he shouldn't be, catch me now? So I'll just leave you here to drag yourself back home, alright now?"

"Why...didn't you listen to..." Thaeon admonished himself while he felt the shadows retreat to their summoner, in his haste, he'd forgotten what the Umbris of Magistra Kreia, "Never absorb...darkness from that which is made from malice...only from within yourself and from your surroundings..." Feeling spent, Tobias fell forward but didn't hit the ground due to being caught by his silver armor.

"Thanks..." He managed as the armor hauled the boy onto it's pauldron and moved the boy away from the collapsed building, "Walk faster alright? I don't...want to be seued for this."

* * *

**Tram Common, Twilight Town**

Sora's protect spell held off a flurry of blossoms as he struggled against the Somebody of Marluxia, Lumaria. The Pink Harried assassin had already incapacitated Donald and Relena and Goofy were barely blocking or avoiding his attacks. A gang of Relena's giggling clones circled around the assassin, each one projecting a bolt of lightning before charging at the assassin all at once. Sora's eyes widened from when Lumaria quickly spun in place and slashed through every clone before grabbing the real Relena's neck and throwing her to the ground.

"Not as flexible as you used to be, Axel tire you out?"

"He's fun, what can I say?" Relena laughed as Lumaria's gold-yellow eyes darkened, just as Sora burst out of his spell and attacked with blow that Lumaria blocked, Relena kicked into the assassin's crotch. The assassin groaned as Relena darted away from his return strike and Sora jumped onto it's shaft and delivered a Sonic-powered thrust into Lumaria's chest. Lumaria skid backwards as Sora thrust again and threw him back despite being blocked.

"You're quicker than last time." The Once-Lord of Castle Oblivion complemented Sora, "Good, all the more satisfying when I break you."

"Give it a rest," Sora boasted back before blocking an overhand slash from Lumaria's scythe and parrying to divert the blade to the side delivered a swift thrust into the assassin's shoulder. The assassin gracefully avoided the blow with an impossibly fluid flex downward and forced Sora to roll to the side to avoid Lumaria's counter slash. Forced back on the defensive, Sora blocked and avoided Lumaria's quickened slashes before his chin was struck by the tang of the scythe and thrown into the air before landing on his feet and wiping a smear of blood from his mouth.

"Do not push your luck, I'm quicker too." Lumaria furled out his scythe, summoning a flurry of rose blossoms that circled around Sora and repeatedly cut his skin. The keyblade wielder stabbed his keyblade into the ground and released a firaga spell that flew around and burnt the roses. Looking back up, Sora noticed that Lumaria was gone and that his vision was starting to fizzle.

"Move!" Sora gasped when Relena pushed him down and was grazed across her front by Lumaria's scythe. The lightning clone vanished while Sora took initiative and stabbed Lumaria with his keyblade. The assassin smiled as he faded into a gust of rose blossoms that scratched Sora as they fell to the ground.

"A copy?" Sora nearly lost balance as he felt more and more dizzy. He then realized that something about those roses had done this to him, "Poison?"

"Yes..." Sora heard as he felt all motion around him slow to a crawl. As he turned his head, he saw the blade of Lumaria's scythe bare down onto his neck with an intent for murder. Though he told his body to move, Sora didn't feel a response or reaction as the blade stopped near his neck, "A pity that I can't kill you."

"I thought you were Xehanort's enemy?" Sora asked, a thought occurring in his mind after seeing the reborn somebodies of Axel, Larxene and now, Marluxia. Sora cast a cure spell on himself just as he ducked under Lumaria's blade and dashed backwards to get out of range of the man's scythe, "You're not the one whose destroying the worlds out there? You didn't command those monsters that attacked us? Then who is?"

"He doesn't know?" Lumaria asked a recovering Relena, seeing Sora's confused expression elicited a laugh from the assassin, "So...after having destroyed the two halves divided by darkness with a keyblade of light...did not expect them to reform themselves?"

"I...I didn't know that would happen..." Sora said as Lumaria continued to mock him with laughter, "Shut up! What's so funny?"

"She really pulled the wool over your eyes, didn't she?" Sora was even more confused now, "Oh that's right! You don't remember her! That stupid girl whom you stormed my castle to rescue...and everything you knew about her...was a lie!"

"Shut up Lumaria!"

"Trying to keep him in the dark Relena?" Sora's head was turning from Lumaria to Relena as the woman threw four of her foudre at the assassin. The assassin effortlessly deflected them with the blade of your scythe, "Or...You're afraid of what will happen when I say her name?"

"Her name?" Sora felt pain creep onto his mind, "Who are you talking about?"

"Namine, of course." The pain expanded greatly, causing Sora to fall to his knees and grasp his face while the pain seemingly hammered into his mind again and again, "Are you okay?"

"Sta...Stop it..."

"Stop what? Saying the girl's name? Wasn't it...Namine?" Sora cried out as an infuriated Relena darted for Lumaria and was restrained by a clone that appeared and held her arms at her sides, "One more step and I'll give Axel another reason to cry."

"Too scared to play fair?" Relena asked as she gasped from the clone's prodding hand and growled, "HANDS OFF!" She screamed and gave off an burst of lightning power that vaporized Lumaria's clone before she disappeared from sight.

"Here comes the woman's scorn." Lumaria remarked dryly is Sora lied before him, weakened from the pain that continued to wrack his mind, "You know...this is much more satisfying. I was originally going to kill you once Xehanort's use for you was gone, but now...I have a much better plan. I believe that I will break you."

"NO! I'M GONNA BREAK YOU!" Faster than Sora or Lumaria could see, the assassin was violently and swiftly punched in his stomach by an enraged Relena who was covered in an aura of lightning that shot sparks and bolts throughout the town square, "WELCOME TO THE SAVAGE LAND!" Lumaria was fired into the air by a great lightning strike that emerged from the ground around Relena and encompassed the assassin. The woman fell to a single knee and started to gasp for air.

"Great job!" Donald complemented when he cast a cure spell on Relena and Sora, though Sora felt his injuries heal, the pain in his head still kept him on the ground.

"Sora?" Goofy asked when ran over to his friend, "What happened?"

"Get your acts together!" Relena shouted, "We're not even done yet."

"The savage land you say?" Relena exhaled when she saw Lumaria appear in a gust of blossoms, his attire unaffected save for the holes where Relena had stabbed him when she punched him with her foudre, "It seems that having a heart has weakened you my dear. A month or so ago, that might've grazed me."

"A month or so ago, you weren't one of Xehanort's beaten down dogs!"

"Xehanort?" Goofy asked when he heart Relena's shout, "Ya mean Master Xehanort? What do ya mean? Xehanort's back?"

"He has been for a while now," Lumaria stated to the king's defender, "He kept himself undetected and out of your ability to see through methods that I won't bother describing. You'll all be dead soon anyway."

"Stop..."

"Why?" Lumaria said to mock a paralyzed Sora, "Xehanort has plans for you, but he never mentioned your friends or my former nymph."

"Keep dreaming..." Relena defiantly barked, "I was never your nymph...but Lea...he's the one who made me into one. Like they say, once you've been burned, your whole world's been turned."

"A pity...you'll now have to die." Lumaria feigned an expression of rejection that subsided to a humored scowl, "I don't like being stuck with someone's leftovers."

* * *

**Twilight Town Rooftops**

"Our foe tires."

"We're not in great shape either," Penelo pointed out to Goliath as they and Kairi faced off with the Phantom. Kairi was very wary of this creature, watchful for the Doom spell that Sora mentioned when talking about his past adventures, "What's the plan Kairi?"

"Does anyone have any spell that can stop time?"

"I don't dabble with magic."

"I can make you go faster with Haste, does that count?" Penelo asked while Kairi shook her head, "What are we trying to stop or avoid?"

"Some kind of death spell..." Kairi answered the wearied sky pirate, "When it casts the spell on you, you'll have a set period of time and when time runs out you die."

"He knows the Doom spell..."

"If that's what its called, yes he does."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"Spell of Doom, you say? I have no fear of such magic." Goliath stated as he stalked in front of the girls and threw back a dark fireball that the Phantom had thrown, "I will attract it's attention and this spell of doom. Strike it's weakness and destroy it!"

"We're working on it!" Penelo shouted while the gargoyle flew towards the Phantom and started wrestling with it in midair, "Quick question...how come he can touch it and we can't?"

"He's a gargoyle right?" Kairi pointed out while waiting for the orb to change to a color that she could attack with, "Maybe they have magic within them that allows them to attack other magic creatures like Breathless. He did say he was a guardian of the night."

"Glad he's on our side...BLUE!" Penelo shouted and pointed out her sword-staff to fire off a Blizzard spell that struck the Phantom's core and turned it white...allowing Goliath to physically punch the glowing orb and smash it into the ground across from he girls, "Hey! This is easier than I thought it would be."

"Look out!" Kairi pushed Penelo down and felt a dark orb strike her chest and knock her off of her feet. She breathed and looked all over her body for anything to indicate that she'd been affected by the Doom Spell and found nothing, "Where's the timer?"

"Maybe it wasn't the Doom spell?" Penelo asked when Goliath landed beside them with the Phantom holding out its hand to reveal ghastly clock with a number at the top of it, "Can't I ever be right?"

"Damn! This was my fault, I am sorry." Goliath apologized while the three of them wordlessly choose to charge the Phantom with a ragged robe. With the orb fully exposed and apparently having lost energy, Kairi figured that this was their last chance to destroy this creature and free Riku from whatever had trapped him.

At least it was her last chance.

"Forty seconds to destroy it?" Kairi asked herself, somehow feeling energized by an impending death. As if no longer afraid of being pursued but now ready to face it with everything that she had, "Give me a slap Penelo."

"You've got it!" Penelo quickly cast a light green spell on herself and then lightly slapped Kairi and the stone gargoyle on their sides with Goliath raising an eyebrow, "Trust me...it'll help out."

"Very well." The gargoyle agreed as Kairi jumped onto it's arm with Penelo jumping on his back and flying after the Phantom at hastened speed, "The ghost shall perish if it costs my life. You have my word!" The Gargoyle dove through a dark fireball that the Phantom had thrown and drove his arm through the Phantom's cloak and clutched the red orb at the center of it's form, "Use your fire spells now!"

"I've got something better!" Penelo added as she took out a pistol and threw it at the orb and struck it with her blade-staff to trigger the gunpowder inside of it and create a small but potent explosion that harmed the phantom and turned it's orb into a light-yellow color, "Haven't seen this one before! I think it means light!"

"Got it." Kairi agreed while charging a Holy Burst spell just as Goliath threw her at the Phantom and allowed her to slash her keyblade into the orb with the power of the holy burst within it. The orb cracked as Kairi drove her keyblade through it and as she felt the Doom spells toll drain away her life, she drove her keyblade as deeply within the Phantom as possible, "GOLIATH!"

Without a word, the Gargoyle brought his fists together and slammed them into the handle of Kairi's keyblade to allow it to pierce through the orb and shatter it in half just as the Doom timer reached zero...

* * *

**Tram Common, Twilight Town**

"You disappoint me Relena..." Lumaria chided while Relena stood before him battered and tired while he remained in clear control of their struggle. Beside the agonizing Sora lied Donald and Goofy, Donald beaten by Lumaria's clone when it absorbed one of Donald's spells and then grabbed the duck to turn that power back on it's caster. Goofy, despite repeated attempts to aid Relena, stood on his knees, holding his right arm where Lumaria's scythe had cut it when his shield was destroyed, "If this is all you could do, why did you bother leaving?"

"It was boring," Relena tiredly replied while standing on her feet, her answer brought the assassin's mind back to his first conversation with this woman's nobody.

"Do you remember what you told me back then?" The assassin slowly raised up his scythe, knowing full well that no one could stop him and swiftly cut open Relena's shirt, exposing her chest to his eyes. But they both knew that this was not an action done out of lust, "You told me that as nobodies, we were better off without hearts. That having one was too painful to be worth the trouble of acquiring."

"I often wondered what happened to have prompted such words." The assassin's blade lightly scratched against the skin on Relena's chest, the girl's breath quickened with her rising frustration, "What misery did you suffer that you desired to close yourself off from your own heart? What scars does that heart within bear? Betrayal? Powerlessness? Rejection? Vengeance? Regret? And what happened to make you embrace this heart once more? Perhaps if I were to tear it out-" Lumaria quickly brought his scythe away from Relena and slashed to repeal two enflamed chakrams that grinded against his scythe. The assassin pushed off the chakrams and left open for when a black haired girl struck him in his stomach at the same time that an arrow hit his shoulder. At the same time, a keyblade was thrown into his back, courtesy of pained but angered Sora.

"Thought you'd catch up to us sooner or later." Lea muttered as he summoned his chakrams back to his hands while Lumaria walked forward and inhaled as darkness ridden by rose buds flowed across his body, "You know, I never thought that it was true until now. Of all people, why did he pick you?"

"For what!" Sora shouted, "Why didn't you tell us, Lea? Tell us that Xehanort was back!"

"Would you have believed me?" Lea sadly asked, to reach Serah smirked and shook her head, "That's one, you Sora and Xion?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah...of course you would," Lea muttered to himself sadly with a lingering glace to Xion, "I was gonna wait till someone else that you'd trust said something. Oh well, we all know now right?"

"Oh the irony..." Lumaria laughed to himself, "You're perfectly willing to trust this chronic turncoat, but snarl and despise me for something that you don't even remember Sora? The puppet I understand but you-"

"Puppet?" Xion asked as if something had dawned on her mind, "What do you mean? Do you...know me?"

"Xion..."

"She doesn't know, Axel?" Lumaria mockingly asked Lea and turned with a kind expression to Xion, "Guard of the Thirteenth Citadel and the Right Hand of the Key of Destiny, Xion."

"What is he talking about Lea?" Serah asked when her eyes widened and teared-up from seeing something on Lumaria's belt, "That's...where did you get that knife?"

"Oh...this?" Lumaria brought a sheathed knife that caused Serah to tremble with rage, "Picked it off of a pinked haired woman who looked a lot like you. I didn't get a good look at her face before my men carried her off...I was just in a hurry to get out of that festering pit-" Serah screamed as she turned her bow into a two-handed sword and dashed towards Lumaria in a blind rage.

"Wait!" Xion cried out as she ran after Serah who swung her sword through Lumaria's body and saw it fade into a flurry of rose blossoms, "He's gone..."

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Serah shouted while Sora managed to stand on his feet though dizzily, "Come out so that I can end you...My fiancee wasn't enough? NOW YOU KILLED MY SISTER TOO!"

"Calm down, you're doing what he wants-"

"Shut up!" Serah blindly swung at a retreating Lea while tears flowed out of her eyes, "WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!"

"Looking for me?" Lumaria asked when he appeared behind Goofy and slashed him away before grabbing Relena and holding his scythe's blade to her throat, "Here's how this works. All of you put down your weapons and I'll leave; otherwise, Axel will have to find another nymph."

"Don't listen to him!" Relena tiredly shouted while struggling against Lumaria's grip, "He's got no reason to let me live! He'll just kill me either way!"

"But...they're not going to chance that...aren't they?" Lumaria whispered to the growling Relena as Lea's face grew more furious, "Any pragmatic individual would've sacrificed this lovely lady by now and just attacked me. But these aren't pragmatic individuals...aren't they? They will follow their hearts...so what does your heart tell you?"

"Sora?" Donald sadly looked towards the half-dazed keyblade hero, "What should we do?"

"Damn it all!" Lea threw his chakrams to the floor where a vine grew over them, "Alright...you win..."

"We can re-summon these if you hurt her..." Xion warned when she threw her keyblade to the ground to Relena's silent anger, "I'm sorry ma'am...I just don't want Axel to be sad..."

"Of course...it's gotta be the sweet ones..."

"Screw that..." Serah had not dropped her bow-blade and had armed it and pointed it at Lumaria, "For all I know...this could be a trick between the three of you to capture us."

"Serah..."

"Actually, I applaud this girl." Lumaria mused while Relena fought back tears amidst her struggles, "Here's a sensible woman, she has no reason to trust or risk her life for this nymph and all the reason to despise Axel and myself. Go ahead child...strike me...I won't even move."

"Serah!" Sora shouted and ran in front of Serah with arms stretched out, "I know that this guy...and Xehanort did a lot of things to hurt you...and I know that you don't like Lea or whatever he did to you in the past. But don't become them...you're better than this."

"If you knew anything about what that bastard has done..." Serah said while Sora stood in place, "You know who he was before he became a nobody? He'd tell you if you asked, he was an assassin. A cold-hearted murderer who killed anyone in anyway he could, no matter how slow or painful, as long as the job was a challenge."

"You've heard of me?"

"Dahlia of the Eleven Keys...right Axel?" Serah stated while she gathered more magic into her arrow, "Sora...this man murdered eleven keyblade masters...some of whom had families that he killed in their sleep...just to unbalance his target. And you're telling me to put down my weapon to save some woman that we don't know or trust?"

"You may not trust her...but I do!" Sora shouted back with effort due to his exhaustion, "I probably shouldn't either...I don't remember but...Larxene did things to me too...hurt my friends...threw away her own as a means to her selfish goals...just remembering what I can remember...it makes me mad."

"But that woman in trouble isn't Larxene, her name is Relena." Sora continued while looking back at Relena who now stared down at the floor, "She's my friend and I can't leave a friend. Besides, you're not going to fire."

"How do you know that?"

"Because some part of you knows that it would be wrong." Sora said to the shaking archer, "You're a good person Serah and you have a good heart...you're mad and hurt for all of the things that happened to you...for the people who were taken from you. You may think that you're ready to cross some line between being strong and being naive, but really, you're just screaming this isn't fair. Deep down, you know that you could never hurt someone else just to ease your own pain. Because it won't make the pain go away...it'll only make it worse."

"Oh..." Lumaria exhaled as he brought the blade of his scythe closer to Relena's neck, "You just had to go and pull a "heart to heart" didn't you? Well forget it then!"

"Hold on Lumaria." The assassin's eyes narrowed when another figured stepped out from the shadows, "Before this affair becomes ugly, I wanted to see you again after so long...Sora..."

"Saix?" Sora asked when he turned and saw the man with blue hair and a x-shaped scar across his face, "You're with Xehanort too? Is everyone from the Organization back?"

"We were all nobodies whose heartless you destroyed," Saix's somebody pointed while Lea's body shook more and more, "So yes...yes we are."

"Organization..." Xion said to herself, "Is that what I was? Was I a nobody? Did Sora kill me too?"

"Huh?" Sora said with puzzlement and confusion, "You were with the Organization? I don't remember ever meeting or hearing about you if you were...besides, they only had thirteen members..."

"While that is true, there was plenty of room for puppets." Saix stated, causing Sora to growl despite his continuing head trauma, "Is that the look that Braig always talks about? You really do look like someone killed your goldfish or that someone has kidnapped your princess...again."

"Alright I'm bored..." Lumaria muttered as he quickly brought his scythe away from Relena, leaving a slit across her throat that she grabbed while falling forward, "Shall we get to the part that we've all been waiting for?"

"Stopzaga."

* * *

**Twilight Town, Train Station**

"We made it!" Aqua shouted as she guided her keyblade glider off of the train tracks and flew into the courtyard in front of the Twilight Town Train Station, "Mickey? What is it?"

"Somethings wrong..." The Mouse King muttered, "It was very briefly...but I felt a powerful spell...someone cast Stopzaga while we were on our way here."

"Stopzaga?" Zack asked while the masters dismounted, "I thought Stopza was the strongest time spell?"

"There's lots of time spells, but Stopza's the strongest one that's safe to use." Mickey explained wearily, "Time spells are dangerous for even experienced masters to use. Most only dare go for spells that stop time for a few seconds cause that's the only safe way to affect time with magic."

"Right..." Aqua agreed, recalling her experience with the Time Splicer technique, "I can't imagine how much magic power it would take to even be able to hold such a spell for longer..."

"It's not power that is a problem," Aqua, Mickey and Zack got on their guard when they noticed the young man in a black robe standing along the railing overlooking Twilight Town in the dusk before dawn, "It is the danger that such a power holds over the laws of life and motion. A time spell allows one to halt all around them in time and move about without the restrictions of time for a short while...there are many spells that have done great damage to laws of motion and life."

"You..." Aqua said to herself, recognizing the boy with grey spiky hair, "You were that assailant who attacked my friends on the islands...what have you done here?"

"Nothing," The boy replied while turning towards the masters, "Due to the impatience of my brother's vassels, I had to resort to a time spell in order to spare those whom my brother can still use."

"Brother? Whose your..." Mickey thought out loud, "You...look like someone who I knew..."

"Just get out of our way, alright?" Zack asked with his keyblade and sword in his hands, "Your brother sounds like a great guy, but we've got friends to check on. So are you done?"

"Of course." The young man replied and waved out his hand towards Twilight Town, "Search for your friends, I managed to repair the mess that they've left...though I can't say the same for the mess that my brother's vassels left."

"Vassels...you mean Xehanort's shrouds of darkness?" Aqua asked, practically challenging the young man, "I didn't know Xehanort had a brother..."

"There is much about my brother that you do not know, Master Aqua." The young man said while raising himself up onto the railing and sitting casually as though untreatened by three drawn keyblades, "We were twins, by virtue of fate, Xehanort emerged from our mother first and I was destined to follow. While young, my brother discovered a hidden book of spells left by a keyblade warrior who had retired from her order. Wishing to always be beside him when he took up his destiny, I found what I judged to be the most powerful spell and cast it upon myself."

"That is why much magic is forbidden...because if you do not understand the power you wield, it will change you forever." Xehanort's brother stated while holding out his hand and revealed the symbol of a bright clock upon his palm, "I cast a powerful time spell that would forever halt my internal clock, ensuring that I would never grow old nor weak. But I was forever held in place, unable to grow, unable to become stronger, unable to control my own speed...the seconds that you take for granted...they were and still are...as days for me. Your hour is a month...your day...a year... Even after I became the first piece of my brother's destiny...time still seems as though it stood still."

"This guy is a walking temporal flux..." Zack said to the others with a hint of pity in his voice, "Just one thing...how did a kid manage to cast a spell like that on himself? Without training?"

"You haven't learned from Sora?" The young man asked, "Power is drawn from the heart...from the magic that lies within us. The will is what allows us to draw on that power and use it. My will was strong, as was my heart...but the untrained mind is a deadly pit fall."

"What are you up to? What's Xehanort up to?" Mickey demanded, "Doesn't Xehanort realize that he's destroying the worlds? If he keeps this up, then there won't be any worlds for him to rule over."

"My brother has no desire to rule," The Mysterious Youth mused as a bloom of black fire appeared around him, "Destroying this world is exactly what he intends...for only through destruction can a new world be born...and at the center of this world shall be the heart of all worlds..."

"Kingdom Hearts." Mickey said to himself as the youth vanished within the bloom of darkness with the bloom vanishing as well, "I'm sorry Aqua...I didn't know that Xehanort's reach came this far...I thought that you'd be safe by coming through Twilight Town."

"Don't worry about it, Mickey," Aqua assured her friend with a hand on his head, "What's important is finding out about what happened to Sora and the others."

"I'll check that hotel that they were checking into," Zack volunteered, "Maybe nothing happened and they're all still snoozing."

"I'm going into the city..." Aqua stated while Zack saluted the two of them and was about to take off when the two masters noticed Mickey stand in place, "Mickey?"

"You go on ahead..." Mickey said assuredly while looking back at the train station, "I wanna have a word with that manager that ya told me about."

"Don't bother Mickey-"

"It won't be long," Mickey said to sharply interrupt Aqua, worrying her from the sharp glare that Mickey gave the train station, "Find Sora and the others, they're all that matter right now..."

"Mickey..." Aqua had already left many friends behind and it never ended well, she was wary about doing it again, "Just be careful." Deciding that she couldn't persuade him, she leapt over the railing and used her keyblade glider to fly through the Twilight Town skies.

* * *

**Land of Slumber**

Through the blackened skies, a light blue glider soared.

It was a simple glider with two solid wings and latches for its two co-pilots to help guide and protect the young boy with goggles who piloted it.

On the left wing was a young boy in heroic steel armor with a cape that flowed with the fast magically propelled movement of the glider. The young man with grey hair on the right wing was donned in a tight black armor. The young boy himself wore a blue pilot's suit reminescent of a desert or even a forest wanderer while a squirrel sat on his shoulder.

"We're not much further from the Towers of Sorrow!" Pazu called out to his co-pilots while they hung on by the luck and strength in their arms, "How are you holding up Boss?"

"Just keep flying," Riku shouted back to the pilot while looking around at the vast area that they flew through, "I kind of like this view, wonder if we can somehow take it back into the living world?"

"I am glad that you're enjoying this!" Taran cried as the glider flew through a narrow space that lead into a cave with many steep turns and pitfalls, "I'm glad you're enjoying this too Pazu...just remember that crashing means one of us'll die!"

"I know." Taran shook Pazu's answer while the glider emerged into an underground passageway halfway filled with water, "Hey look! It's almost like your reflection is racing you!"

"Please don't take the offer-"

"Too late!" Pazu cried as fire blew out from the glider's back and propelled it faster through the air while Pazu laughed in excitement and joy, "I feel like I could fly to that castle right now!"

"Glad you feel that way!" Riku shouted with rising panic and excitement while Pazu brought up the glider and flew straight up through the tunnel to head towards the exit and the tower of sorrow, "How much further?"

"Almost there!" Pazu shouted as they exited the dark corridor and reentered the skies of the Land of Slumber. Once out, they immediately spotted a tower that profoundly stood out from the rest of the landscape, it was made with smooth stone and steel rather than the crude rock that made up most of this nightmarish land. The tower stood upon a floating mass of land with bridges leading out to other landmasses and seemed very forlorn.

Too forlorn, no one was there.

"Set down underneath it!"

"Is that wise?"

"I've got a bad feeling about going straight to the tower!" Riku said to Taran, "Pazu! There might be a way to enter from it's underside, can you make it?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Pazu confidently boasted as he flew towards the tower that enlarged the closer they got to it, "I'm going to lower altitude, that alright?"

"Further towards the endless fall to our deaths?" Taran asked as Pazu suddenly spun and caused the keyblade apprentice to squell, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Just not while I'm on the plane," Riku added while Pazu brought his laughter under control while they got closer to the tower's underside, "See that passage? Go through there!"

"Read my mind!" Pazu replied as he guided the glider into a narrow entrance that lead towards a passage lined with jagged spikes and precipices that Pazu managed to avoid and fly around...save for a single scratch on the left wing, "Sorry about that!"

"SORRY!" Taran cried as the glider began to decelerate and finally stopped in the middle of a shallow pond with a darkened cave, "For what it's worth...lesser pilots would've killed us with the stunts you pulled! So...thanks for not killing us."

"No problem," Pazu toothily grinned while he and the others got off the glider and stepped lightly into the pond. The glider faintly glowed and faded into a light mist that rest within Pazu's pendant, "Hey guys! The pendant is-"

"Quiet..." Riku threw his hand over Pazu's mouth before he yelled anymore, "We don't know what's above us...we'll have to keep our voices down or this will be a very short adventure."

"Wise words but have no fear," Taran assured his friends while brandishing his keyblade and furling out his cape, "You are in the company of Taran of Caer Dalben, Warlock of the Magi, Apprentice to Master King Mickey of Disney Castle and a True Hero among heroes."

"Wasn't he screaming like a little girl a few minutes ago?"

"Girls can be brave too." Pazu pointed out to Riku, who nodded in agreement. But as the group traveled through the pond, Pazu snickered and whispered, "But...yes he did."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hardest part of this chapter was the Phantom fight and the Isa fight. The former was hard because I had to think up a way for Kairi's group to be able to defeat the Phantom without time travel magic which none of them have. Stopra was needed in that fight because in the original KH1 game, the Phantom had the Doom ability that would kill off your teammates one by one once a timer over their heads ran out. The only way to keep that timer from running out or to slow it down was to cast stop on the nearby clocktower which somehow freezes time in that area and allows you to fight the Phantom. Hopefully, what I came up at least entertained you.**

**Isa fight wasn't really hard except when you realize that "Saix's abilities" which I've based Isa on are somewhat...lame...**

**Not that they're weak or anything like that or that Saix is weak...TRUST ME...but it's just not really unique, especially compared to other Organization members. Xigbar had the guns and could teleport; Xaldin had those spears and controlled wind; Demyx had the water guitar and could make clones that somehow kill you if you don't destroy them in time; Marluxia had a scythe, controlled plants and had two final boss forms; and Xion had a keyblade, could absorb power from other keyblade wielders (I know it was only Roxas and Sora in extension), change her gender and had three final boss forms.**

**Saix...it's just he's mad and has a huge claymore to smash you with...okay...it wasn't much to work with...but I hope that I managed something that you'll enjoy.**

**The next chapter or two will have more of a focus on Riku and what's happening on his end, I wanted to put in a scene here, but I felt like it would ruin the flow of the chapter unless it was placed at the very end or the very beginning. Consider this the first event where some heroes are truly on separate paths, at least for the moment.**


	18. Cold: Nightmare Taunt

**Twilight Train Station**

"Hello?" A cloaked rabbit sat and listened as the Disney King shouted for someone to answer, "Anyone here? Hello!"

"Gosh...guess this place ain't open about now..." Mickey said to himself as Oswald saw him put his hands in the pocket of his jacket, "Kind of...funny that someone leaves the door open for anyone to walk in."

"Still playing dumb Mickey?" The Rabbit decided to stop toying around and went on the attack. He dash jumped towards Mickey, who brought out his keyblade to block and parry Oswald's keyblade before jumping above the rabbit and delivering a series of rapid jabs that the rabbit had to avoid, "Hiya! You've gotten quicker, not like last time."

"That'll happen after going through the Rite of Spring." Mickey said while the two leapt back from each other, each eyed other's keyblade. Oswald noted the golden blade of the Kingdom Key of Darkness as Mickey was shocked to find that a keyblade that resembled the Kingdom Key in Oswald's hands save that it had an Black Handle and an Ivory Blade, "Lots of stuff that forces you to go faster, you know?"

"I remember the Rite of Spring." Oswald recalled fondly, "Yen Sid's kept it the same right? Or has it changed it?"

"Nope! It's the same as when you were still there." Mickey answered as he lowered his keyblade, "Nothing's really changed at all...Oswald..."

"Don't give me that look now..." Oswald struck out while his brother leapt back, "Fight me!" Oswald kept his keyblade pointed towards Mickey, who just stood in place as if hoping that this fight would end peacefully.

It was far too late for that.

"Why?" The Mouse was giving that same look that he gave before. A look of sadness and pity, "We're not enemies Oswald, why do we have to fight?"

"Because I'll never be who I was meant to be while you're taking my place!" Oswald shouted without putting away his keyblade, "I was our father's son and heir until he let that fraud Mintz take me away. You was just a stand-in until I returned home."

"But you can go home-"

"No I can't!" Oswald yelled, his voice echoing through the station, "You were there when the Master Court condemned me. I dedicated my life to chasing down wrong-doers and then they cast me out of the Four Orders...for avenging our father-"

"Mintz was already captured!" Mickey countered, "You were condemned for breaking and entering and murdering an unarmed old man-"

"Murder? Have you forgotten who we're talking about?"

"No! I haven't forgotten!" Mickey shouted back, his face growing more determined as it cooled, "He was my father too...you may not believe it...but he still loved you. Losing you...destroyed a part of him, I always wondered what he was like when you were still around. He smiled and was a great father to me, but he was always sad. Always looking out as if waiting for someone to push in the doors and say that they were home. Even till his death, he was always waiting for you-"

"Then why didn't he go out to find me?" Oswald asked, the rabbit waited for a moment for the mouse to answer. Seeing that the Mouse wasn't even going to attempt an explanation, Oswald scoffed, "He knew who to track down...and where to look...he brought you in to replace me and then forgot about me!"

"No he didn't!"

"Then why are you king of my castle!"

"If you want the castle then you can have it!" Mickey yelled and stepped towards Oswald with a hand stretched out to him, "Just...just come home Oswald...there's plenty of home for both of us...like father wanted."

"You're wrong..." Deciding that nothing more would come of this, the Rabbit stabbed it's keyblade in the air next to him to created a portal of darkness, "Do you know how long I waited until I realized that father wasn't coming to save me? Do you even know what that's like? To wait for your hero to save you...and he never comes..."

"Oswald..." Mickey still had his hand stretched towards him with that face of pity, "He loved you..."

"If he did, he loved you more." Oswald said as he side-stepped into the corridor and left his half-brother behind...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oswald..." Wisps from the corridor of Darkness flickered as Mickey stood in place, disheartened by his failure to bring home his brother yet again, "I'm sorry...father..."

"Mickey? It's Zack, you there?" Mickey heard the small communicator say from within his pocket. Mickey exhaled and brought out the communicator, "You copy? I found the hotel where the kids were staying."

"Good," Mickey responded as he exited the Train Station, "Is everyone alright?"

"Not sure what any of this would mean." Zack answered while Mickey heard a hint of confusion and worry, "I found some of them and...they're not waking up."

"Not waking up?" Mickey's fears were increasing had he been too late? "Are they..."

"No...their vitals are stable," Zack answered, alleviating some of Mickey's fears though they remained when Zack continued, "No one's home and the kid's necklace is glowing."

"Which kid?" Mickey asked since there were a lot of kids under their care, "Who have you found?"

"Riku, your apprentice and another boy in miner's clothes," Zack reported, "You'd have a better look if you came over here."

"I'm on my way."

"What do you want me to do till then?"

"Just stay there and cast any buffing spells that you know." Mickey stated as he caste a Haste Spell on himself and started dashing towards the beacon on Zack's communicator, "I won't be long."

* * *

**Nightmare Land**

"I feel like this is foolhardy."

"This whole idea is foolhardy." Riku answered Taran while the boys lied stood flat against the southward wall of the jagged Tower of Sorrow. Beneath them was a long bridge with plenty of goblins and fiends in black armor guarding it's pathway, "But it's the only way to get into the stronghold, so we'll have to be fools for a while."

"Sides...it'll be fun." Pazu quietly boasted while Riku led the boys towards and opening that he saw which the boys entered before quickly falling against the side of an entryway wall, "And easy with Taran of Caer Dalben at our side."

"I suppose you'll be helping us too?" Taran asked before spying the short sword that Pazu had sheathed on his belt, "Where did you get that sword?"

"This silly dream I had a little while ago..." Pazu replied as his confident expression soured, "Sheeta and I were...in our own airship being chased by the Government soldiers who wanted Sheeta. Our ship got damaged so I jumped on theirs and damaged its engines so they'd stop chasing us..."

"And then what?" Taran asked as Pazu's head lowered, "Come now...surely you reunited with Sheeta, found Laputa and-"

"Damn it Taran..." Riku admonished the keyblade apprentice before placing both of his hands on Pazu's shoulders and looking into the boy's eyes, "No sad faces right now, alright? Besides, don't you want her to have nice dreams?"

"Yeah boss," Pazu replied as he inhaled and nodded with a determined face. The boys threw their backs to the wall as a trio of Nightmare Fiends with long bear-arms and hooved goat legs came down the hall laughing and drinking, "When?"

Riku held up three fingers as the creatures came closer. By the time he had only one up, the creatures had started fooling around over some stupid bet. Which would be their downfall as Riku summoned his Keyblade and swiftly decapitated the leftmost fiend. At that moment, Pazu tackled the rightmost fiend while Taran attacked and briefly dueled the center fiend before he parried away his knife and slashed him down from the neck to his left hip. The final fiend gargled and gasped while Pazu used one hand to drive his short sword into it's chest and used the other to cover over its mouth until it grew still and died.

"Good job." Riku complemented while helping a shaking Pazu to his feet, "Taran? If you'd do the honors?"

"With pleasure." Taran answered as he walked over to the fiend that Pazu had killed and held up his keyblade with one hand on it's blade, "Chant 4, Mask of Reflection..." The faint image of a pentagonal mirror appeared above the fiend that captured it's reflection before separating into three shards and obscuring the boys in three orbs of light. When they were gone, Riku, Taran and Pazu were in dressed in the armor of the Nightmare fiends that they had just killed.

"I don't feel so good about this."

"Then by all means, attempt to walk across on your own," Taran stated while Pazu continued to shake, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"We should be as long as we don't get close to anyone." Riku seconded as he led the others down a stairwell and into doorway that lead out to the bridge, in the distance stood the Nightmare King's Stronghold, their destination, "Single file and march..."

So the three marched...marched across the bridge that spanned an endless drop into darkened valleys too deep to test.

Several times, the boys encountered another Nightmare Fiend along this bridge. Most of them didn't pay the boys any heed, only a few made brief eye contact before dismissing themselves and returning to their activities. Riku had a distinct feeling that most of these creatures weren't too smart. How could they not see how oddly humanoid these three troops were? Or that one of them was a quarter as tall as the average fiend or that one of them wore a weapon that was very different from the black pikes and jagged knives that the fiends used.

It was until he got halfway across the bridge did Riku start to notice something resembling guard-duty. A large fiend with the head of a tri-horned rhino held up his hand to motion the boys to stop and then moved closer to them. The Fiend inspected them closely, even raising an eyebrow at Pazu's short stature and wide smile. Then he went to Riku and sniffed him. Riku nearly jumped when the Fiend gasped and stepped back, it then nodded its head as if in gesture of respect and motioned for the boys to pass.

"What was that about?" Taran asked as Riku's glanced wavered on the shaking fiend, "Did it mistake you for someone else?"

"I hope not." Riku answered while he picked up the pace of their march. That Fiend was probably a guard-lieutenant and probably knew how to sense light and darkness. Not too well since it didn't immediately sense Taran, Pazu or Calcifer, but it sensed something from Riku, something that made it recognize Riku as a superior and allowed him to pass without question.

Did it sense his own darkness or did it sense the taint from Xehanort's Heartless? Riku wasn't in the mood to really think about it.

As they neared the fortress, Riku could've sworn that he saw something else in the distance past the Stronghold. It seemed like a great castle crowned by a large heart-shaped blackness, but Riku couldn't see it well enough to be sure. However, this outline was obscured by the now visible mountainous fortress of the Nightmare King's Stronghold. All around it flew winged fiends and other creatures that sat upon it's rocky exterior and eyed those who walked on foot.

Riku looked back at them as he led the boys through the open gateway into the stronghold. As much as he hated to admit it, but whatever that lieutenant had sensed was working in his favor. As soon as they entered, Riku saw a small opening in the ceiling of the hallway and quickly scaled the wall to make it to the hole and crawled inside. An imp with a mouth full of teeth roared at Riku while he shoved his hand down it's throat and summoned his keyblade to skewer the creature in half down the middle. He turned back and helped Pazu and Taran into the small passage before they started to crawl through.

"Now where to?"

"Boy..." A malice filled voice echoed through the ceiling, one that caused Taran to freeze in place, "Your impudence will only lengthen your torment."

"That sounds like someone in charge." Riku figured, "Follow it."

"Wait..." Taran said while holding Pazu and Riku, "I would know that voice anywhere..."

"Whose is it?" Riku asked while looking down through a vent and seeing someone walk down through the hallway beneath them. A skeletal creature with green, rotting flesh and two gnarled horns wearing a red hooded robe. The creature's eyes were red pits of savage hatred while all around him appeared an aura of green mist that caused nearby fiends to gasp for air when they breathed it and quickly fled from the being's presence, "His?"

"Yes..." Taran answered as some of the being's aura sipped into the vent, causing Riku to push back the boys and accidently inhaling some of the aura. It wasn't poisonous, but Riku felt incarnate fear flow through his body as he recognized the smell.

It was the smell of death.

"Who is that guy?" Riku asked with widened eyes and a terrified expression while the being stalked slowly down the hallway, "Such...power...and that smell..."

"The Phantom of Prydain...The Horned King." Taran answered as Riku quickly gave a muffled cough, "Just like the Professor had said...but what is he doing here?"

"He may know where Nemo is," Pazu suggested though very scared himself, "Some of these vents go to prison cells maybe he's going to ask one of the dream spirits about Nemo..."

"Or maybe they've already captured him..." Riku added, recalling what he heard the Horned King say earlier, "But he's not cooperating...so they don't have the scepter yet."

"That's very likely," Taran agreed as Riku led them through the passage in the direction above where the Horned King was going and someone cry out in terror ahead of them, "I hate being right."

"We've gotta hurry!" Pazu said while jumping to the head of the pack and finding the cell where the Horned King was going into. Once there, the boys looked down to see their fears confirmed.

"Speak or be Killed!" The Horned King shouted as it lifted a boy in a pajama suit by his neck and increased his grip to cause the boy to gasp for air, "KILLED!" The Horned Being dropped the boy onto his back and watched him shiver with fear.

"My, such a brave boy you are Little Nemo." The Horned Tormentor laughed as he paced in front of the frozen boy, "You are terrified of the Nightmare King and you are terrified of me as you should be. But still you will not reveal the location of the Scepter."

"I...made...a promise..."

"So you did," The Horned King stated calmly as he stepped towards the boy, "Is this promise worth your life?"

"Kill me...and you'll find the scepter!"

"Perhaps," The Horned King answered to Pazu's growing horror, "But there far worse fates than death. Shall I give a demonstration of what is in store for my enemies?"

"What is he?"

"Evil...Pazu...Pure Evil," Taran muttered as another prisoner in chains was pushed into the cell. A prisoner that caused Pazu to attempt to grab the bars if not for Taran and Riku restraining him, "Stop! We can't fight him!"

"But that's Kamaji!" Pazu cried out in a voice that was only muted by Riku's hand over his mouth, "He...ran the boiler in the bathhouse..."

"I'm sorry Pazu..." Riku said as he Pazu pleaded with the older boy with his eyes, "But we're here to save Nemo and Slumber-land, if we expose ourselves then we won't save anyone."

"I don't like it either, but we're no match for the Horned King," Taran seconded as Riku saw Pazu's growing despair, "But I promise you, the day will come when the fiend gets what he deserves..."

"None of us will see anymore days if you don't shut it..." Riku whispered while the boys kept quiet when a shape of darkness appeared from the Horned King's hand and took shape as a black keyblade, "The keyblade that the professor had mentioned."

"Do you know what this is Little Nemo?" The Horned King asked while holding the key with a green aura and a the face of a bearded king on it's hilt, "A Keyblade. But unlike others, this blade is far more powerful, forged from a shard of shadows for those who shall command all within the darkness. With this, I am a god among mortal men."

"You are no god," The Horned King growled and turned to the six-armed boiler who sat on his knees, "You're just a bully toying with power that you cannot understand..."

"Is that so?" The King stalked to the prisoner and grabbed the spirit's head to bring it's forehead into contact with the King's, "Then tell me spirit...what do you understand about the darkness? Do you know what lies beyond the nothingness of death? No, you don't. You're nothing more than a boiler. Or else you would've prevented the dragon's lover from being taken, no?"

"You...won't win..." Kamaji answered, "You think yourself a master of darkness? There is only one Lord of the Darkness...only one who has claim to that name...and he does not share power. All your keyblade is, is proof of his ownership over you. You see yourself as a god among men? I see you as a coward who is afraid of his own mortality and a fool who can't realize the shackles of a slave even as he wears them-"

"Shackles! Then what of these?" Using his other hand, the Horned King grabbed the chain that connected to Kamaji's shackles and used it to painfully drag the boiler onto the side of his body, knocking his head onto the hard floor, "Who between us is the true slave? Who has power over the other? Why pretend to have any power over me when I am clearly now the master of your fate?"

"No one is even master of their own fate, how could you master another?" Kamaji answered as he managed to stand back onto his knees and looked his tormentor in his eyes, "When dawn comes, the light will expose just how weak you truly are."

"Enough of this, are you watching boy?" The Horned King asked in Nemo's direction, "Behold!"

"No-" Pazu shook and struggled while Riku held the boy in place with a single hand over his mouth and the other to hold his arms on his back. Underneath them, the Horned King's keyblade had been stabbed into Kamaji's chest, producing a black and green aura that flowed through the spirit's body. The Spirit looked up and seemed nod towards the boys before all life was drained from his eyes. Satisfied, the Horned King withdrew it's blade from the spirit's chest to reveal an orb of light that had been impaled on the teeth of the blade's shaft. The green aura surrounded the orb as it grew in luminosity and then faded while the orb was absorbed into the blade.

"The heart of this fool is now apart of my power," The Horned King stated while Nemo wimpered in the corner of his cell, "You need but reveal where you hid the scepter and you would be released. You would be able to return to your mother and father in the Waking World and never be troubled again."

"If not," The Tormentor pointed the key towards Kamaji's stilled body and then brought it level with the boy's chest as he slowly approached him, "Then I shall force your heart from it's body and as my keyblade forever feasts on your heart...your empty soul will return to your body...a body that will forever sleep, neither living nor dead."

"While your precious parents, filled with love for their son, waste away through the durge of time," The Horned King rested the tip of his blade on the boy's chest while the child shouted in sheer terror and wept, "And when their bodies have decayed to ashes, you will have my permission to die, Prince of Slumberland."

"Both of you..." Now Riku was holding back Taran and Pazu as well as keeping himself from forgetting why he was there.

"Fortunately, Xehanort has already gained everything that he cared for from your world." The Horned King laughed while drawing back his blade, "Besides, a naive heart like yours is useless to me unlike the heart of this spirit...it must be nice to not have a body to worry for."

With a wave of his free hand, an aura of green mist covered Kamaji and ignited the spirit's body into flames.

"A burial fit for a king and I suppose...a boiler..." The Horned King scoffed as he walked past the burning body and opened the door to Nemo's cell, "Farewell little Nemo, we shall not meet again."

"Wait..." Riku breathed to the boys as the Horned King vanished in a flurry of black magic, "He's gone, go!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Calcifer shouted from Pazu's necklace as Pazu threw out his hand and a burst of Calcifer's fire melted away the culvert, allowing the boys to land in Nemo's cell. Pazu ran over to the burning body, but the flames died out, revealing only ashes upon the floor of the prison cell, "Poor Kamaji...he deserved than that..."

"We'll get him..." Pazu swore with tightened fists as he stared at the spot where Kamaji had been killed, "I swear Kamaji...I'll get him!"

"Revenge won't bring back your friend..." Riku said as saw Pazu tense up and then fall to his knees and start to wimper. Not sure of what else to do, Riku just placed a hand on the crying boy's shoulder, "You're not alone...you're not alone..."

"Just hold still alright?" Riku turned back to where Nemo was keeping a distance from Taran who had his keyblade out in an attempt to cut the boy's shackles, "Hold it there! I'm trying to free you!"

"He's scared by the keyblade..." Riku said to himself as he saw Pazu grow quiet, "Pazu?"

"Got it Boss!" Pazu said as he jumped to his feet with a brave, but hurt face. Riku found himself somewhat proud of how Pazu ran over to Nemo and held him in place with a gentle, but firm grip, "It's okay...we're here to help you...all of us."

"You're...not going to hurt me?" Nemo asked between desperate breaths. As Pazu shook his head, something crawled out of Pazu's shirt and leapt onto the boy, "Icarus!"

"NEMO!" The flying squirrel cried out happily while Nemo tiredly returned the hug, "Nemo! Nemo!"

"You came with them?" Nemo asked his friend who nodded while still hugging him, Okay...sorry for not trusting you."

"After such an encounter, I would respond the same way," Taran admitted while Nemo held out his hands and closed his eyes as Taran lightly placed his keyblade upon the shackles and quickly burnt away the bindings, "There you go."

"Thanks..." Nemo said relieved to have been freed from bondage, "Who are all of you?"

"My name's Pazu."

"I am Taran."

"Riku," Riku said as he pointed his keyblade at Nemo who shifted in place on reflex, "I'm not going to hurt you, you're in bad shape and I'm going to heal you, okay?"

"Alright..." Nemo replied while Riku cast a Cure Spell, "That feels better...thank you...and I'm Nemo."

"We know, the professor told us." Riku replied, "And he's fine, so's the princess even though we didn't see her."

"Good...good..." Nemo happily said to himself, evidently he had seen many other friends die and this news comforted him, "But you shouldn't be here! The Nightmare King could be here any minute!"

"Then come with us." Riku offered though it was honestly rhetorical, "Once we get out of here, can you tell us where the Scepter is?"

"Yeah..." Pazu agreed, "You're going to help me right? Help me save Slumberland?"

"That's why we were looking for you." Taran added, "The Professor said that you had the Scepter of your king..."

"King Morpheus..." Nemo said sadly, Riku recognized that face...it was the same face that Sora made whenever his mom was mentioned, "He told me that the Scepter was Slumberland's last hope and I promised him that I wouldn't let the Nightmare King, The Dark Seeker or that awful Horned King take it."

"Hope it was worth it..." Pazu muttered, standing next to Kamaji's ashes with his head faced downwards.

"Was...he your friend?" Nemo asked to which Pazu was silent, "I'm sorry...but I couldn't break my promise..."

"Of course not..." Pazu weakly said, "I couldn't save him...He saw us...he knew we were there, but I couldn't help him. I watched him die and I couldn't do anything to stop it...just like when the Hills were destroyed. Just like when the darkness took away Sheeta..."

"Oh no..." Riku muttered as he walked over to where Pazu had sat down with a look of defeat, "I'm bad at this stuff to be honest. Sora would be better at finding a way to cheer you up and so would Kairi...Aqua would be just great making you feel supported...hell, even Axel, Ansem or Thaeon would be better at this in their own way...but, I suck at this."

"At what?"

"Being there for a friend when they're sad," Riku chuckled as he sat down next to a confused Pazu, "A month after we got home, Sora's mom came down with a rare disease. Maybe she had it all along and she didn't tell anyone about it...at least any of us kids, but she died. It tore Sora apart for months...but I could never find any word that would make him feel better or help him with his grief."

"Then...I started to feel sad," Riku continued, "Because the reason we were gone was because of my mistakes. My mistakes were the reason why we were torn from our families for so long...maybe if I hadn't...Sora's mom might not have died. I felt responsible for causing Sora pain and didn't know how to take that pain away."

"So I stopped trying to take that pain away," Riku finished, "Because I can't...all I can do is be there for you in every capacity possible even if it's just as a shoulder for someone to cry on...or as a pair of arms to hold you when you need a hug...or as just someone to cry with you because they know exactly what you're going through."

"Oh...you lost your world too..." Pazu recalled, "But if you could get yours back, I can get mine back right? And you did find your friends again too!"

"Yeah...I did..." _"But somehow, I lost her." _Riku stood up as Pazu did the same, "You up for this?"

"Can you fit one more, Pazu?"

"Sure thing!" Pazu answered Riku, "Someone'll have to go onto the underbelly though."

"That won't be me." Taran stated, "Really...I'm quite comfortable on the wing."

"Guess I'm on the underbelly." Riku reluctantly accepted, "At least you can't vomit in the Dream World."

"Good thing Dola isn't seeing me now!" Pazu shouted with a confident smirk though his face still had tear stains on it, "Buckle up! We're gonna fly!"

"Hot dog!" Nemo chimed in excitedly, both at the coming flight and from getting out of this dreadful fortress, "Hang on Icarus!"

"As long as you don't crash or spin too much," Taran nervously added in, "Bring it on."

"Good job Riku..." Riku said to himself as Pazu's necklace began to glow, "You've guaranteed yourself terminal sickness..." A great light took shape into Pazu's levitating glider. Not wasting time, the boys got into their seat with Riku helping Nemo into his before he crouched and walked under the glider's underbelly to see a pair of handlebars for him to hang onto.

Ideally upside down.

Closing his eyes and wishing that he still had the blindfold from when he worked under Ansem, Riku grabbed onto the bars and hugged his body against the glider's underbelly while feeling his feet slip onto a cushioned pedal seat.

"Was there a room on the side of that wall, Nemo?"

"No..."

"Good to know!" Taran shouted as he fired a Fira Blast from his keyblade that seared a hole through the cell and into the outside air, "Is that big enough to fly through?"

"Big enough for me!" Pazu shouted as the glider thrust forward into the outside world...

* * *

**Between Nothing and Absence**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kairi stirred and stood while her vision returned to her, "I knew that the Nightmare Boss would move too fast, so much for an uninterrupted nap."

"You..." Kairi looked to see a man with an eyepatch on his left eye with a scar that ran up his left cheek. When she saw him, she blurted out the first words that came to min, "You're...Braig..."

"Not to brag, but yeah, I'm Braig-" The man in Grey and black stopped himself and grinned at Kairi, "Hey! You remembered my name! Guess the lock's wearing away after all!"

"Lock?"

"Yeah...the lock," Kairi jumped when Braig pointed his crossbow at her forehead, "It's been while, but I remember when Saix brought you in when I was still Xigbar the Free Shooter. Xemnas tried to do something with your memories, something that would allow him to directly access Sora's or something like that. But you had two things protecting you princess...one of which was the lock."

"It was probably Mister Master who did it, but someone put a lock on your memories." Braig continued taking away the crossbow flicked his fingers on the girl's face, causing her to shudder on reflex, "You saw something as a kid that you wasn't supposed to. So whoever put the lock on you probably locked all of your memories just to be safe. Ever wondered why you couldn't remember anything before you met your boyfriend?"

"How do you know about that?" Kairi asked in both confusion and fear, "And how do you know me?"

"Looks like the lock's still mostly there." Braig said to himself while yawning and turning away, "You're what? 16? Whoever put that lock on you really didn't want you to remember something. Usually those kind of spells wear off after a year, but eleven years and it's just now budging? Maybe the two conflicted..."

"Two?" Kairi just became more and more confused while Braig walked away towards the edge of the floating platform, "Are you saying there's another...lock on my memories?"

"Oops! You weren't supposed to hear that missy," Kairi felt herself growl with anger when she heard this man's words. He knew about who she was and she wasn't supposed to know about it? What gave him that right! As she looked at Braig and felt her keyblade appear in her hand, Braig gave a sideways glace back towards the princess, "Yeah...you're Sora's girlfriend alright, what's with you damn kids glaring at me like I killed your goldfish?"

"Because you..." Now she heard something stir, she heard that man's gun fire and a dog wimper before all was quiet, "You...killed Sheba..."

"Yeah...I did shoot the dog." Braig said while turning back to the girl with arms raised, "New subject...Like what we've done with the place?"

"Where are anyway?" Kairi didn't know what to make of where she was. The platform where they stood was covered with a stone floor with various bridges that led out to a vast city-landscape in the distance. A landscape filled with various towers, hills and mountains in a distorted mass.

"Land of Slumber technically...or a piece of it." Braig answered without seeming to know for sure, "See, Mister Master's gotten creative since being reborn. Now instead of trying to find a world and going through the hassle of making sure that it would be a good home base...he's making his own. With pieces from all of the worlds that being torn down."

"You're behind this..." Kairi realized while holding out her keyblade at Braig, "You're the ones who are destroying the worlds...the ones who destroyed Pazu's world and sent that Phantom to hurt Riku!"

"Hell! Why don't add pushing old ladies down the stairs and stealing ice cream from little girls?" Braig mockingly suggested as Kairi charged at him and swung. The man vanished and appeared directly above her, standing upside down like he was on solid ground, "I'm no mastermind kiddo. I'm just the shooter on the roof who spots outs folks and takes a pot shot here and there. You wanna find the real mastermind, it's the guy whose had his eyes on you."

"Your master..." Kairi said as an image of a man with flowing grey hair walking alongside Braig appeared in her mind, "Xehanort..."

"You're quick! I'll have to ask Sora just how quick you are...if you catch my drift?" Kairi jumped up at Braig and fired a Holy Burst from the tip of her keyblade. The burst missed Braig as she landed on the floor and saw Braig appear standing sideways next to her with his hands pointed at her like he was playing cops and robbers, "You're no fun! Too innocent! That'll change when Xehanort's plans for you happen."

"He still wants my heart to open the Door to Darkness?"

"Oh...he wants more than your heart." Braig's smiled widened as Kairi felt the man eye her from foot to hair, "But he can't nab you just yet...not while your heart is being protected those...what's their faces."

"Why doesn't he take me now?"

"Eager? Just be patient, all in good time." Braig muttered while appearing in front of Kairi on the floor upright and yawning, "Anyway...just wake up and let me have some shut-eye alright?"

"Am I joke to you? You think this is funny?" Kairi asked while growing angrier with this man's attitude, "Because it's not!" Keyblade back in hand, she charged at Braig and slashed at his chest as fast as she could...

"Keyblade huh? So you wanna play in the big leagues princess...great start then!" Braig said as he caught the blade of Kairi's keyblade on a single finger and easily pushed it away from him despite Kairi's effort, "Wanna know how I lost my eye? Wanna know how I got this scar? I faced a real keyblade master little girl. Now his blade, it was sharp and it hurt to just dodge it. The guy wasn't too bright, but damn was he strong!"

"You? Nah! You're just a little girl who doesn't want to get left out by the boys!" A flash of light bloomed from Braig's hand as Kairi felt something parry her keyblade out of her hand and slap the side of her head. "See this? This is a keyblade girl! And all it cost was my soul!"

"Your soul..." Kairi said to herself as she stared at the keyblade that strongly resembled the arrowgun that Braig had previously been using, "You traded your soul to Xehanort...for a keyblade?"

"Well...I wasn't using it." Braig replied, "Anyway, it's a figure of speech, get it? Mister Master's got plans for me too and I'm getting more than I paid with. All I had to do was let Mister Master embed one of his shards of darkness into my heart...in return, I get to be one of his thirteen darknesses or something like that...and I get this keyblade! Sweet deal right?"

"How could you?" Kairi's eyes stared into Braig's single yellow-gold eye...the same as Xehanort's eyes, "Don't you get it...you don't know Xehanort...he's just going to throw you away as soon as you doesn't need you!"

"Maybe...but that won't be for a long time." Braig sarcastically replied, "For right now...all I care about is what I've got, what I'm gonna get, and what I'm gonna do with what I've got and what I'm gonna get. Savy?"

"Oh damn it...wake up already!" Braig shouted in frustration as he slammed his keyblade into the side of Kairi's head and sent the girl onto her side holding her head, "What happened? Did Sora pass you a ruffie or something? Or maybe he did that thing with the bottle-" Braig was struck by a burst of Enraged Light and that threw him onto his back as he whistled in surprise.

"You're going to stay as still as possible," Kairi warned while holding her keyblade above this man's neck, "Or you're not waking up."

"So you do wanna play with the Big Boys?" Braig said more seriously as his smirk vanished shortly before his body did, "Heads up then!" Kairi skipped backwards to avoid a series of arrow-darts

"Where are you!" Kairi shouted into nothingness, "Come out and fight you coward!"

"Ya know...here's something that I've always wanted to try out..." Kairi heard Braig said outloud when she saw him appear 50 yards away and start running towards her. Before he was within swinging range, Braig vanished before appearing 50 yards away in another direction and still running, he vanished like the first time before Kairi could swing at him and then Kairi felt her back grow numb from a painful paralysing blow to her back that caused her to cry out before she fell forward onto her stomach, "What happens when you get knocked out in your own dream? Tell me all about it...sleeping beauty..."

* * *

**The Forbidden Mountain**

"Hey! Everyone's favorite rabbit!" The Lord of the Dead greeted when Oswald appeared in the court hall, "How's it going lucky? Family reunion work out as planned?"

"As expected."

"So not so well?" Hades asked before chuckling, "Hey cheer up! Brothers can be a pain right? Trust me, I know...my and my brothers have been at each other's throats for so long and they have all the good publicity and that automatically makes me the bad brother or...black sheep of the family when those two are not saints in any sense of the word."

"Try me."

"Well, let's just say that Zeus gets around and I mean REALLY-" Hades was interrupted when a small group of Malificent's imps ran by with sparks flying on their heels, "Poor guys...just wait till it's that day in the month."

"You are unfazed Oswald," Malificent stated from within her throne, "Have you learned what you sought to learn?"

"I will soon enough." Oswald answered, "That device that Xanatos created should allow us to hear everything that the King and his friends have got planned."

"I hope it proves sufficient." Xanatos confidently stood next to the Mistress of All Evil, impervious to how he was magically the least powerful of the individuals in that hall, "But without either of you, this microchip would not be nearly as useful as it soon will be. Now that it's placed on the King's keyblade, we have access to any plans that the King makes or hears of."

"Excellent! With your cloaking technology, my mastery of evil and Oswald's magic, those fools will never be able to find it!" Malificent mused happily, "Are you sure that we will hear them when he's not using the keyblade?"

"As you know by now, a keyblade is practically directly derived from the one who wields it." Oswald explained confidently while bringing out his own keyblade, "So when not in use, that keyblade is essentially stored within the wielder's heart. The heart is within the body which will allow the device to hear everything that Mickey says or hears."

"Intriguing..." Xanatos noted with interest, "What of your apprentices?"

"Yeah! What's the big idea!" Pete shouted, "Sending em out into the Lanes while darkness is choking up the joint? How do ya even know if that Sentiment is still there?"

"Worried about your son Pete?"

"PJ? Nah! That boy's a chip off the ol'block." Pete boasted confidently, "It's those other two...that goofy kid and that pirate."

"Got something against my boy Jim?" The Cyborg-Ursid produced a long knife from his cybernetic arm while he eyed the large lieutenant of this gathering, "Do we need to step outside sir?"

"You wanna piece of the Mighty Pete?"

"Enough! Imbeciles!" Malificent commanded as she slammed her staff into the floor next to her throne, "Our fortunes truly begin to change after such a disastrous year. Captain Silvers, prepare your ship, we do not need to linger here longer than necessary."

"Aye ye Mistress of All Evil!" Silvers gave a curt bow before nodding towards his fellows, "Gentlemen. Pete."

"Why you walkin can of bolts and wires!" Pete fumed while Silvers gave a mock salute and left the hallway, "I'll tear off that arm and beat you like it was a bat!"

"Do attempt to play nice Pete, we have few avenues of transport." Xanatos pointed out, "Where do we go from here my friends?"

"Fairbank Hallow within the Forgotten Wastes," Oswald stated, "You're welcome to use it as a new base of operations, just don't break anything."

"What's the price if we do?"

"Your life!" Oswald shouted at Pete who backed away panicked, "Remember that ya'll are working for me, not the other way around. Step out of line and I'll destroy you, got it?"

"Of course Master Oswald, this arrangement is agreeable." Malificent agreed as Oswald exited through a Corridor of Darkness, "Until otherwise..."

* * *

**Badlands**

Once apart of a greater world, this desolate wasteland now stood apart. No one inhabited this place, once connected to the Sacred Graveyard of Keyblades. No, this remnant of a fractured world remained forlorn and alone.

As did a Lingering Sentiment.

Its helmet was mostly gold, except for the visor, which was black, and it sported two red prongs, one on either side of the helmet, that point straight up. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor were black and had orange patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots were gold, and there were other, smaller pieces of gold armor on its legs. It also wore a tattered cape that was gold on the outside and black on the inside. It's legs were cracked with holes that revealed the hallow inside of the armor.

If any now saw this sentiment, they would think him a ghost.

They would not be wrong either.

It was only that the Sentiment felt pain as it hazardly walked away from the scene of a concluded battle. A battle begun when the Sentiment of Emptiness struck him down and summoned Creatures of Restless darkness to destroy him.

The Sentiment killed them...he killed them all.

Behind and around him, they lied dead. Some resembled twisted human-beings, some were in the shape of beasts, some were ghastly monsters out of horrid imaginations. But they were dead.

"That's him?" The Sentiment heard someone ask, though he could not see, the sentiment turned towards a young voice, "This...pile of metal is...Terra?"

"Guess so Max, what's left of him..." There were three of them, all young, all possessing strong hearts and one approached him, "So you're the fearsome Master Terra! Everyone's wondered about you for twelve years and this is where you've been?"

"Leave...Me..." Terra was not here or rather, the Terra they sought was gone forever.

"Can't do that friend..." The Sentiment sensed confidence from the youthful heart, "The Rabbit wants to talk to you, so let's go-" The Sentiment leapt above the youth and dove down. The Keyblade of the Ends of the Earth clove a scar in the land that the youth narrowly avoided. Unsatisfied, the Sentiment continued it's rapid assault, striking the youth and feeling the youth's keyblade defend against his blows.

Keyblade.

As they fought, the Sentiment felt the desires and the hopes of this youth and that of Max who joined to assist his friend. The older of the two was a seasoned youth who had grown quickly. The Sentiment sensed a gnawing wound from the abandonment of his father...a void filled by a man who sacrificed a world of treasure to save his surrogate son, this young man. The Sentiment sensed anger, anger from the loss of everything he knew...taken by the darkness. But above all else, the Sentiment sensed a desire for fulfillment, for recognition, and to be there for his loved ones.

Satisfied, the Sentiment pushed back the Youth with a drilling gauntlet formed from his keyblade and caught Max's keyblade with his bare gauntlet. The Sentiment's hand cracked as he felt the anger and neglect that this Max felt. He fought for retribution for being abandoned by someone he loved as his father...he fought to not be ignored and fought for happiness. The Sentiment reformed it's keyblade and slashed downward towards Max and felt a barrier repel his thrust, leaving him open to a coordinated set of strikes from Max and the older youth.

They were here for him and fought him because he had attacked first. The Sentiment had no intention of slaying them, but it would not allow them to take him.

He would just fail like before.

"I don't think he wants to come with us, Jim."

"Too bad! None of us have a choice!" Jim shouted as the Sentiment felt it's legs give way and cause the Armor to fall on it's knees. The Sentiment sensed their pity and a mixture of masked relief with a front of disappointment, "What a hack! Wasted our time to find a broken suit of armor!"

"His legs..." The Sentiment felt the third and more reserved Youth say with pity and observation while the Sentiment used it's keyblade to regain it's footing, "And these Restless Corpses...I think someone beat us to him."

"Nobody...He...Is...Nobody..." The Sentiment spoke prodded by the curiosity of this magically attuned third youth, "Emptiness...He Is Darkness...I am Nothing..."

"Emptiness?" Jim asked as the Sentiment felt the youth approach his crumbling visor, "Is that what attacked you? Summoned the Restless?"

"IT IS NOTHING!" The Sentiment roared with hatred that it had held for twelve years, "It is an empty husk...created from a shattered heart...Ventus' shattered...shattered heart..."

"Ventus?" Hearing that name spoken, the Sentiment brought his arms to his helm as he felt his legs weaken, "Terra, how was Ventus' heart shattered?"

"BY HIM!" The Sentiment felt a raging pain from within it's chest, sorrow, grief, angrish, pain, anger and suffering tore through it's being as the memories of it's creator flashed through it's mind, "HE TORE MY FRIEND APART! HE MURDERED MY MASTER! HE WEARS MY BODY! HE TOOK IT! HE TOOK MY SUCCESSOR! HE TOOK EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"

"Who took everything?" The Third Youth asked in an attempt to understand the Sentiment, "The Emptiness?"

"NO! The Emptiness is his puppet! He made me his puppet!" The Sentiment growled as memories of the laughing Monochrome warrior flashed through it's mind, the fabric of his being was being threatened with falling apart from the darkness of the restless, "He Mocked me...Taunted me...broke me..."

"Could've fooled me," Jim chuckled without humor, "Who did this to you? We can't help you without a straight answer-"

EMPTINESS! EMPTINESS CREATED...CREATED BY THE TRAITOR! XEHANORT!" The Sentiment shouted as it grabbed Jim by his jacket, but loosened it's grip, "Xehanort...Xehanort seeks Ventus...I must protect Ventus."

If these youths could help him do so...then he would go with them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm staying brief here, but the next two chapters will be out soon and then the fic's going on a short hiatus for research and to focus on my other flagship stories.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy...thanks folks.**


	19. Chill: Maze of Fear

**Copyright: I own nothing**

* * *

**Where Nothing Gathers**

"You're not even gonna tell us what you did?"

"I collected the wayward ones and then retreated," The Youth in the First Throne said to the man to his right, "I was not commanded to do anything more."

"Fine, keep your secrets," The Gambler of the Tenth Throne scoffed while drawing out a hand of cards, "Ienzo, what did you think of the remaining masters of the key?"

"Well?" The Lord of the Third Throne inquired as all within the filled nine out of thirteen thrones waited for the report of Sixth Throne's Lord.

"The Masters are competent," He stated as he opened up a book with a black cover, "But as Xehanort said, it is too late for them to make any difference now."

"What difference could three masters make?"

"You mean four right?" The Freeshooter of the Second Throne pointed out, "Don't forget about the errand-boy! So him, the mouse, the soldier, and Terra's 'friend.' That's really all that's left of the four orders?"

"They were overconfident," The Assassin of the Eleventh Throne stated mockingly, "Their complacency better allowed for their doom..."

"Hey! Hey! They're not all gone yet," The Freeshooter replied excitedly, "Still peeved with you and Isa...ya'll just had to go and spoil everything! Now the surprise is ruined!"

"It was already ruined." The Schemer of the Sixth Throne noted while reading his book, "Fortunately, we kept them from knowing the true extent of our plans and Axel won't dare tell of Vanitas."

"Yes, do point out my loneliness." Ordul scoffed as he casually turned to the empty seats that flanked his own, "Though, I would call it a fair trade as I now have two lovely ladies as talkative and hopefully...persuasive company."

"Don't get burned, cause I won't put you out if you do." The musician of the Ninth Throne called from across the Gambler's throne, "How's the Garden?"

"Everything is in motion." The Lancer of the Third Throne reported, "Once we control of the caverns, we can push into the underground and take over Hallow Bastion from it's passages. Without the Bastion, the defenses will be scattered. For now, they are in a state of complacency, they've believed that they already won their war."

"When it hasn't even started yet!" The Freeshooter said out-loud, "Brings back good ol' memories...right fellas?"

"Some of us remember things a lot differently from you." The Musician said out-loud, "Or it's just me..."

"Guess the view's different when you're not in the stands."

"Hey...hey...at least I have a full view wherever I am...you've only got half of one." The Freeshooter's smile turned into a serious frown while the musician chuckled, "Touch a nerve? Sorry bout that...I've just been waiting for that comeback for a long time."

"How long? Before or after errand-boy did in your woman-" A blast of water slashed just next to the freeshooter's face, causing him to smile while looking at the scowling musician, "Yeah...I've still got it! Don't mess with the best or you're burnt with the rest!"

"Enough!" The Lord of the Third Throne shouted, "This pointless bickering does nothing for our cause. Do you wish to be punished like Isa?"

"I think Isa got off easily, not that I'm in a hurry to take his place."

"Some friend you are...no wonder Lea always watched his back." The Freeshooter laughed and turned his attention to the figure who sat in the thirteenth throne, "Hey! You alright kid? Pipe up!"

"Allow him his silence." The Schemer of the Sixth Throne suggested, "He brushed too closely to the Destined Key's heart too soon. Furthermore, the revelation of Lea's betrayal has...shaken him."

"Lea? Why should we be scared of that disillusioned fool?"

"Fools tend to be the bane of our plans." The Schemer pointed out to the Assassin of the Eleventh Throne, reminding him of why their previous demise had come before most others in their organization, "Especially ones like Lea."

"Interesting one that Lea, rushes in without thought or care and always wins in some way." Ordul commented, "Damn cheater."

"Brethren." The Voice of their leader echoed through the chamber, "Come forth to my seat...share yourselves with me as we create a new world."

"My Brother has summoned us." The youth in Xemnas' former throne said as darkness surrounded him and left nothing behind.

"Still haven't gotten that nap yet." Braig muttered as he teleported from his seat.

"Let us fan the winds of change." Dilan stated while the winds of darkness took him.

"I'll have to pick back up later." Ienzo placed a marker into his book before vanishing from his throne.

"Fine." Isa finally spoke as darkness encompassed his being and brought him out of the chamber.

"Probably nothing important." Myde shrugged his shoulders, allowing the fumes of darkness to take him.

"So the puppet master pulls the strings." Ordul yawned while teleporting from the throne.

"Wonder what the Superior wants now?" Lumaria asked as darkness and vines teleported him from the chamber.

"Axel...Xion..." The youth in the Thirteenth Throne whispered to himself, "I really am alone..." As if resigned, he teleported from the chamber and left it empty of any occupants...

* * *

**Land of Nightmare**

"Curious..."

"Curious?" Riku asked while the world of dreams stretched out upside down beneath him, "Whose curious?"

"This whole affair..." Just as Riku was about to ask for clarification, Taran continued, "We've managed to break into and then escape the Nightmare King's Stronghold without anyone detecting or following us. Something is amiss..."

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter." Riku said though he remained cautious, "How much longer till we find the scepter?"

"Not long...there's the mountain!" Nemo shouted pointing out the mountain that appeared in the distance, "Go around and behind it and there's gonna be a cabin!"

"Gotcha!" Pazu accelerated the glider, swiftly flying towards their destination. As they got closer, the blackened skies were replaced by actual blue skies, "Why are the skies clearer over here?"

"This part of Slumberland hasn't been taken over by the Nightmare King." Nemo explained, earning some relief from the rest of the passenger's aboard, "That's odd...why would he leave this place alone?"

"Maybe the scepter's protecting it," Riku suggested, "Or Xehanort doesn't care about it."

"Xehanort..." Nemo said to himself, "Is that the Seeker who that Horned King works for?"

"I suppose so," Taran figured, "But to command the Horned King and invade the world of dreams...how powerful is Xehanort?"

"To put things into perspective...you've heard about his heartless and nobody, right?" Riku asked, "Since Lea's stronger after being reunited with his heart...Xehanort's probably gotten the same deal...only more powerful."

"Oh no...how are we gonna stop him?" Nemo asked as they flew over the mountainous range and entered a serene valley, "Not even King Morpheus could beat him even with the scepter...it can't be hopeless, can it?"

"There's always hope as long as the brave keep it alive." Taran encouraged the boy, "But do not despair! We've already got masters from every order gathered to come up with a plan, not to mention Sir Riku and his friend Sora."

"You're a knight?"

"Not exactly." Riku muttered, "Is that the cabin or is the ground upside down here."

"That's the cabin, land!" At Nemo's request Pazu guided the glider down into the valley and landed several feet away from a small cabin, "We have to hurry!"

"Slow down!" Pazu yelled as Nemo jumped out of the fading glider and ran for the cabin. As the boys felt their feet hit the ground, Pazu turned his gaze all around him, "Goldoa..."

"Pazu?"

"I've been here before." Pazu said while Riku inhaled the air of this place. It's scent seemed familiar, almost similar to the same scent as Pazu's necklace, "At least...I think I've been here before..."

"Perhaps you had been here in a distant dream." Taran guessed as Pazu looked enamored enough to explore his valley, "But no time for that now! We have to find the scepter-"

"She's gone!" Nemo cried from inside the cabin, the boys ran across the field and entered it's open door. Inside, they found Nemo rapidly breathing while he muttered to himself, "Where is she? Where's the girl!"

"Girl? What girl?" Riku asked while getting to Nemo's side, "Nemo! Calm down..."

"Did the Seeker already get here..." Nemo said again, "Oh no! We were too late..."

"Too late?" Taran joined in as Pazu stood in place and took in the cabin's interior, "Stop speaking nonsense and tell us straight! What girl?"

"The girl that I gave the scepter to..." Nemo finally answered while falling into a nearby rocking chair, "I was running from the Nightmare King and came to this cabin...there was a nice girl tending her oxen. She...had a strong light...it was even stronger than the scepter's light. So I gave her the scepter and made her promise that she wouldn't let the evil people have it. Then I ran away from her dream and hit my head before I woke up."

"So that you wouldn't remember what you did to the scepter." Taran said while figuring the pieces of this mystery in his mind, "Then what happened?"

"Some guy in a black and white suit flicked my head and made me go back to sleep..." Nemo went on, "The Nightmare King was waiting for me...he had me in that cell for months..."

"That explains some of my dreams for the past several weeks." Riku lightly chuckled, "And where does this girl come in?"

"What did the girl look like?" Pazu asked, "Was she wearing a blue dress? A red hair band? Did she have pig tails and wide bright eyes?"

"Yeah! That was her and this dream was what her home looked like..." Nemo answered while he seemed to fully remember whose dream had formed this cabin, "Pazu? Did I do something wrong?"

"This was...Sheeta's dream..." Pazu quietly said, "But why aren't you here...how come I'm not where you are?"

"That necklace was Sheeta's right? Mind if I look at it?" Riku asked, Pazu nodded for Riku to approach. He gently took the pendant in his hand, noticing a slight glow in it's form, "Hey Calcifer! What do you know about this necklace?"

"Not much more than you guys do." The flame spirit answered, "It's pretty spacious...at least more spacious than Howl's Fireplace. There's places that I can't go too, places that only the necklace's owner can access...and it always feels like I'm floating..."

"Did Sheeta leave anything in there?" Pazu asked, "A hint? A memory? Something?"

"I don't know...I don't even know how I ended up in here!" Calcifer shouted, "Hey apprentice! Keyblades can manipulate memories right?"

"Yes...if they're of sufficient skill and mental fortitude..."

"In that case..." Calcifer said, thinking over Taran's answer, "Riku! Get out your keyblade and point it to the necklace."

"Pazu?" Riku waited for Pazu's permission, uncertain of how he was even going to do this. Pazu exhaled and nodded, "Here goes nothing then." Riku brought out his keyblade and pointed it to Pazu's pendant. It's tip touched the blue stone, causing an outline of light to envelop Pazu and Riku.

"What's going on?"

"Magic son," Calcifer answered as Riku saw the stone's glow grow stronger, "At least I think that's what's happening." A ray of light flashed out from the pendent and shot straight into Riku's eyes...

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_"I'm sorry that those boys were so mean to you..."_ Riku heard an old woman say while a little girl cried in her arms, _"You're too kind to be mixed up in trouble...not like those spoiled brats who haven't known a hard day's work..."_

_"That's too bad..."_ The old woman continued while girl's crying subsided, _"So, Sheeta, I want to tell you something good. A spell for times of trouble."_

_"A spell?"_

_"That's right. Very old, secret words."_ Riku heard the woman explain, _"Leete Latobarita Uruth Ariaroth Bal Netoreel.'_'

_"Leete... La...?"_

_"It's to save us. It is a wish."_ The woman happily said, _"It means: Light, be reborn._ _Leete Latobarita Uruth Ariaroth Bal Netoreel."_

_"Leete La...La...to...barita Uruth Aria...roth Bal Neto...reel..."_ The girl clumsily repeated before trying again, _"Leete Latobarita Uruth Ariaroth Bal Netoreel."_

_"That's my girl."_ The woman said with encouragement, _"Now again...Leete Latobarita Uruth Ariaroth Bal Netoreel."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Leete Latobarita Uruth Ariaroth Bal Netoreel..." Riku absently said outloud, his vision returned to him as a radiant light surrounded the pendant, "Pazu!"

"The pendant...what's going on?" Taran asked while Pazu's eyes momentarily changed colors from brown to blue as the light formed into a golden scepter that levitated in the air, "Is that...the scepter!"

"That was in here? How come I didn't know about it?" Calcifer asked while the scepter floated above Nemo's open arms and fell into his hands, "Guess Sheeta put the scepter inside the necklace before she was taken away Pazu..."

"Yeah..." Pazu agreed with a bitter smile, "Save me and revive the eternal light...where did you learn that spell Riku?"

"I guess Sheeta taught it to me." Riku replied, still stunned that his actions had worked, "Now that we have the scepter, what do we do know?"

"We have to find Slumberland's keyhole and return it's heart." Nemo explained while slinging the scepter over his shoulder, "Then you can use the keyblade to seal the keyhole, get rid of all of these monsters and save Slumberland!"

"Works for me." Riku answered, "Where is the keyhole?"

"King Morpheus' castle...in the basement where the Nightmare King was originally imprisoned." Nemo answered, "It's my fault that it was found at all..."

"How so?"

"Because I broke my promise and opened the door..." Nemo sadly recounted, "It was years ago...I opened the door that let the Nightmare King escape and with him destroyed, the King didn't see a need to lock the prison cell back up...that's how he was able to get in."

"It wouldn't matter either way, he probably would've used the keyblade to open the door himself."

"No...someone had already tried." Nemo answered Taran while holding the scepter in his arms, "An old bald man named Xehanort broke into the castle and tried to open the cell to get to the keyhole...but the door was made from the same metal that was used to make the first keyblades...only one key could've opened it...and I was the one who opened it and never closed it back up."

"Either way, that doesn't make you the guy who did all of this." Riku consoled the boy, "It's still solely their blame, no matter how much you inadvertly helped them."

"But why would your king imprison this fiend right next to the keyhole?"

"I never asked..."

"Doesn't matter, we know where we need to go." Riku said before Taran could ask another question, "Get the scepter to the keyhole; Restore Slumberland; and Wake up. Simple enough."

**"So that's where you are Little Nemo..."** The malicious voice boomed through the cabin, **"I did wonder...what kind of dream will you dream...Little Nemo?"**

"It's him..." Nemo said slowly as the cabin began to shake, "We have to go! Now!"

"Got it!" Pazu agreed as the boys ran outside and Sheeta's pendant quickly summoned the glider, "Hop on!"

**"What Kind of Dream..."** The voice boomed again, causing the fields to collapse into nothingness as the sky darkened, **"Will be yours tonight?"**

"You know where the Castle is?"

"Yeah!" Nemo said as he pointed out the scepter, "Follow the light Pazu!"

"What light?" Taran asked before an orb of light appeared from Pazu's necklace and flew into the air, "Alright...just wanted to be sure."

"Take off!" Riku shouted, Pazu ignited the glider and flew it into the air before the ground where it stood fell into the darkness, "We need to hurry."

**"Where will you go?"** The haunting voice called through the air as the land around the cabin collapsed into the darkness as the boys flew away, **"DO YOU KNOW LITTLE NEMO! AH! HA! HA! HA! HA!"**

* * *

**Awake Within Oblivion**

Cries of sorrow flooded his ears as the wayward youth opened his eyes.

He exhaled as he turned to see his sleeping form resting in the throneroom of this lonely room. He had been here ever since his dear friend had left him here to protect him.

After everything he had done, he was the one who needed to be protected.

He had sacrificed everything for them...even willingly shattered his own heart to prevent the end of the worlds...then he and his friends could be together like before. Terra would become the Guardian Master that he'd always wanted to be and Aqua would help him do the same. Then the three of them could protect the worlds together as a family.

But neither of them had returned...Aqua said that she would be back, but where was she? Where was Terra? What happened to them?

These questions had eaten away at his mind ever since he recovered enough to even think. He had Sora to thank of course...Sora's light had slowly repaired his heart and now he could see his own eyes flutter beneath their closed eyelids...he wouldn't have to wait long to leave on his own power.

"Hi," Ventus shook from the voice that he heard greet him, "Been awhile since we've talked, hasn't it?"

"Vanitas?" Ventus turned and saw him... "Impossible! I destroyed you!"

"You destroyed my body! Thanks by the way!" The Monochrome Invader yelled, "But...Xehanort and I made an arrangement, the husk that I'm using is more empty than you were...he's just in denial about it."

"Vanitas...you'll get yours when I wake up-"

"Wake up? Please!" Ventus growled while Vanitas laughed, "The only reason that I can even talk to you is because we're two halves of the same coin! Can't wait till I find a way to crack open the Castle, then I'll get payback for what you did all those years ago."

"Glad to have done it too!" Ventus yelled back, "But don't worry...you won't have to wait much longer..."

"Hope not, it's been twelve years kid." Vanitas replied, earning a gasp from Ventus, "Yeah...you weren't aware of that? You've been sleeping a little too long...at least I'm aware of everything that's happened."

"Happened? Why wasn't Aqua stopped you..."

"You mean the hot lady with the blue hair?" Ventus shook while Vanitas continued, "She just got back into town, ran into her on a bunch of islands...screwed with her for a while and even roughed up Xehanort's precious little princess...why he's so fixated on that one is beyond me."

"Xehanort..." Ventus growled, "He's still making the x-blade?"

"Who knows..." Vanitas breathed as his mask started to fade away and reveal his face, "It doesn't make much difference for us, now does it?"

"Your face...why do you..."

"Long as all the pieces are sorted out to where they should be...your's...Sora's...and mine..."

* * *

**Tram Common**

"No sign of a battle...no damage," Aqua landed upon the floor and ran down the street in search of her charges, "Sora! Kairi! Anyone? I never should have left them alone..."

"Aqua? Aqua!" Aqua heard her comm call, "It's Zack, find them?"

"No...there's no sign of any of them." Aqua responded, "What about you?"

"We found Riku, Taran and Pazu." Zack answered as Aqua continued her search, "They're fine, but they're locked in some deep sleep."

"No...were we too late?" Aqua asked out-loud, "I'll call back as soon as I find someone, Aqua out."

"There is a lot of displaced mana here..." Aqua figured while overlooking this area and spotted a spot of dried blood that was as wide as a plate, "Someone's hurt...I need to find them and quickly." The residue of darkness was present in this place as was the distorted energy from that boy's time ability. If that boy was truly in Xehanort's service, then what were their chances in reality?

No...she would not falter here. Not with so many who depended on her. Finally, she felt a familiar presence nearby...one that reminded her so much of Ventus...

"Sora!" Aqua cried out as she saw Sora lying on his back and ran towards him, "What's wrong with him? Wake up!" As she got closer, her view focused on the outline of magic that surrounded him. Standing up and becoming disturbed by how Sora's eyes were open, she spied several others in a similar state. Donald, Goofy, Lea, Xion, Serah, a Blond Girl who was clutching her throat, Kairi who seemed to be asleep, Penelo, a stone Gargoyle that was posed to reach out towards someone, and Thaeon, who had summoned his keyblade and had swung at someone while balancing on his Paladin armor with a strange octagon crystal floating above his arm. She also saw a thin string of energy that connected all of them to each other.

"They're trapped...that boy must've...displaced time around them..." Aqua figured as she summoned Stormfall, "Then I have to release them...it looks like they're connected so if I unseal one, I unseal them all."

"Aqua to Mickey and Zack, come in." Aqua called into the comm as she pointed her keyblade to Sora, "Zack? Mickey? Come in! If you've received this message then I've found the others. They're trapped in some kind of time barrier...I'm going to try to release them."

She knew the risks of this endeavor, but couldn't afford to hesitate. If she waited to long to try and release them, there would be a chance that this time spell would entrap them forever. So she focused her magic into her keyblade and stabbed into the aura to try and dis-spell it. As the aura began to rescind, Aqua breathed in relief as the energy of the aura dissipated in the air above the group and formed around the now rising octagon crystal.

**_"In umbris potestas est"_**

"Huh?" Aqua asked as the octagon fragmented into several pieces that rotated around Aqua and the others as several black hands reach out and grabbed them, "A trap!" Aqua slashed at the hands, cringing when she found herself unable to pierce through them. She cartwheeled over one, but another grabbed her legs and slammed her head into the ground. As consciousness started to slip from her, she saw light course through the hands as her vision faded to white...

* * *

**Breaking Dawn Hotel**

"Looks like everyone left in a hurry." Mickey heard Zack say to himself while pacing through the hotel halls with a beeping device in his hand, "No damage to the building, even though I still picking up displaced mana...whoever cast this time spell must've been really powerful."

"Stop time and then reverse it...choosing what to reverse and what to keep still." Mickey said as he observed the magical residue that had been left over from the time spell that Xehanort's brother had cast, "The boy at the Train Station did this. But why?"

"He said that Xehanort still had plans for the others right?" Zack asked while Mickey sat against the bed where Riku peacefully slept and placed a hand on his forehead, "You alright?"

"I really did fail, didn't I?" Mickey asked himself as he looked at each of the three boys that were currently in a state between life and oblivion, "If I had been stronger, I could've stopped Xehanort before he did all of this. So many people have died because of him...many more are suffering and I thought...that maybe I'd done enough so that those who were gone...those who had suffered...didn't do so in vain. Guess that wasn't possible...or maybe anything that I didn't wouldn't have-"

"Those islands were pretty weren't they?" Zack asked while Mickey rose an eyebrow, "Sora's homeworld, have you ever been there?"

"Only twice...I kind of wish that I'd visited more often." Mickey answered, "But they are pretty, must be nice to have all that room to explore and grow."

"If I recall...that world was destroyed by Xehanort right?" Zack asked again, "Didn't someone close the Door to Darkness to restore it and the hundreds of other worlds that had been destroyed?"

"Right," Mickey agreed, "But that was Sora-"

"And you." Zack pointed out, "If you hadn't had done that, none of us would be here now. No one would ever have a chance at happiness or to make a good life for themselves."

"What happened at the train station? This doesn't sound like you Mickey," Zack inquired, "So what if it's hopeless? So what if we can't go back to the way things were? What's stopping us from moving forward?"

"Move Forward..." Mickey muttered to himself, "Keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. New paths lead to more solutions...more chances...and much more than we could imagine."

"That's more like Mickey Mouse." Zack exhaled with relief as he turned to a nearby hotel secretary, "We're gonna find our friends, can you make sure that nothing happens to them?"

"Sure thing," The attractive brunette answered, "And tell Axel...I'll stop complaining about the noise."

"Noise? What noise?" Zack asked before the brunette whispered in his ears. With his enlarged ears, Mickey heard to know that Axel was...busy, "Oh...Okay...moving on."

"Time to meet up with Aqua. Aqua, this is Mickey, come in." Mickey said into the comm, but was only met with static, "The displaced mana might've messed it up a bit. Aqua? You there? Aqua?"

"Zack? Mickey? Come in! If you've received this message then I've found the others." Aqua reported through the comm though she probably didn't hear their previous attempt, "They're trapped in some kind of time barrier...I'm going to try to release them."

"Release them?" Mickey asked before he realized what Aqua meant, "Aqua wait!

**_"In umbris potestas est"_**

"Aqua? Aqua! Come in-" Zack was interrupted when a black hand reached out of the wall and grabbed him, "Hey! The hell is this?!"

"Zack!" Mickey cried out as another black hand seized his body, "Ah no! What's happening?" The Keyblade Masters struggled as light coursed through the arms and enveloped their bodies just as they summoned their keyblades.

* * *

**An Ember The Heart Yearns To Remember**

"Kairi dear?"

"Grandma?" Kairi's eyes opened while her consciousness restored itself. She found herself lying in pale darkness, "Grandma! Where are you?"

"Kairi? Come along child..." The voice called again, bringing more light to the area, "Kairi? Don't you want to come home?"

"I'm coming!" Kairi called back as the shadow gave way to reveal a tranquil town where the old woman from before looked towards her with a warm smile. Kairi immediately ran to her, "Grandma, I'm...here..."

"I'm sorry Granny..." A younger form of herself said as she hugged the old woman's leg as Kairi watched from a few feet away, "I was listening to Myde's song, it was pretty."

"It wasn't that great." A blond teen with spiky mullet said while Kairi watched him pass her, "Sorry if I kept her."

"Oh don't worry child." The Old woman assured him before taking Kairi's hand, "Come along now. It's time for supper."

"Dibs on the bread!" The blond boy called out, Kairi watched her grandma grin and shake her head, "Lea and Tobi always eat all of it."

"Good thing that I made more this time." The Old Woman said, "We'll have lots of guests tonight and I want all of them to be well fed. Especially you Myde, you're too skinny for your own good!"

"Alright...I'll eat more than one plate." Myde agreed as water flowed around his hand and formed into a solid sitar, "Wanna hear a song on the way home?"

"Okay!" Kairi heard the little girl answer excitedly, "What about...Viva La Vida!"

"Eh...not really in the mood for that one." Myde muttered uncomfortably, "White Snow?"

"Okay!"

"Alright then," Myde began a melody with his sitar. It was low and subtle, but it's sound flowed through Kairi like water, "Was a long and dark December; From the rooftops I remember; There was snow..."

"White snow..." Kairi muttered out-loud as she watched the three of them walk along the pavement towards an area of the block that was obscured in darkness, "Wait..."

"Why do you follow them?" She heard a voice call behind her, "This is not where you belong."

"Goliath?" Kairi asked when she turned and saw the gargoyle perched upon the rooftop of the building next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Asleep, as you are." The Gargoyle answered while taking in his location, "What is this place? Is this...a memory?"

"I think so." Kairi answered when she saw her younger self run through the courtyard, followed by a teen with spiky red hair, "That's me when I was a little girl...I look so happy."

"I see..." Goliath leapt down to her side while Kairi watched herself play with the teen, "You must leave this place."

"No fair! You didn't count all the way, Fire-Head!"

"I'm good at counting kid, didn't I tell ya to have it memorized?"

"I'm gonna tell Carrie!"

"Go ahead Cry-baby."

"Why?" Kairi demanded of Goliath, "Don't you understand? That little girl is me! I was that child being led along! That was my grandmother! Those were my friends! And I can't remember them!"

"And staying here will accomplish what?" Goliath inquired, "I don't pretend to fully understand what is happening here, but my heart tells me that following the girl is not what you should be doing."

"Your heart? This is my memory...I'm doing what my heart wants." As Kairi turned to go to the little girl, she felt a hard grip clamp around her wrist and drag her back, "Let go of me! Let go!"

"You're not following that child." Goliath said as Kairi struggled against him. He exhaled as he let her go and Kairi turned back to where she had seen herself...and saw nothing, "Do you see? There is a shadow within these memories...a shadow that will trap your mind in this past if you stay here."

"This is only a piece...a small one..." Kairi muttered to herself, "How can I say that I'll never forget about Sora...or Riku...or Aqua...when I've already forgotten so many others...How can I get stronger...when I don't even know who I am?"

"And looking backwards will help you? Strange..." Goliath figured while in thought, "If your gaze is trapped behind you, then you will never move forward. What is in the past is forever set in stone, all you can do is look at it. What good will this do? What benefit can emerge from wasting one's strength on something that has already past?"

"Of course you can say that...you have a past." Kairi shot back, "I don't want to dwell on it...but I just want to have it...to know who I was...who my grandmother was...who Fire-head and Myde were...who Carrie was...I want to remember them...so that I can cherish them like Sora cherishes his friends...like Aqua cherishes all of us."

"Even if it brings pain?" Goliath asked, "What you may find is not something that will help you...but will rob you of your peace. If you are not ready to accept that pain."

"Pain..." Kairi repeated to herself, "I can't move forward without it...if pain is all I'll get...so be it...I want that pain...I need that pain."

"Is it worth your soul?" Goliath asked again, "What of your mate, Sora? He fights so that you do not feel sorrow or pain...will you throw away his efforts? Will you put it all to naught in pursuit of a selfish want?"

"Selfish..." Somehow, that word resonated with Kairi. She didn't want to admit it, but this was selfish, "No...I can...wait..."

"When the time comes, you will learn what you are meant to know." Goliath confided, "Do you intend to stare into nothingness? Or will you turn around and move forward with the friends that are with you now?"

"I said that I'd fight...with them..."

* * *

**Aurum Ignotus **

He really had no idea about where he was. One minute, he was rushing towards Lumaria, then he was floating unable to move until Aqua touched him and now he was in this place.

A plain white hallway that led connected to other hallways. Sora had been here for only a few minutes and he'd already seen other strange things. For instance, he remembered waking up in a small chamber with what looked like a white flower bloom behind him...almost like the room he'd woken up in a year ago. He left the chamber and had walk down a blocky walkway that stood out over nothingness until he came to a door with no walls.

He opened that door and came to this hallway.

"Where is this place?" Sora asked himself before he saw another door to his right. He went to the door and saw that it had the symbol of a paopu fruit on it, so he opened it, "Kairi!"

"Sora..." Kairi said as she came into consciousness and tackled Sora, "Sora!"

"Hey! Kairi..." Sora stuttered as Kairi held onto him and kiss him deeply before releasing, "It's alright, I'm fine...what happened?"

"I should ask you the same, why did you leave!" Kairi shouted, further unnerving an already surprised and stunned Sora. For one, she had kissed him; two, she was mad about something; and three, she was wearing a white strapless dress with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest and a slight on both sides of her thigh-length skirt. "I was worried about you! Why didn't you tell any of us that you'd left?"

"I...I didn't even know that I had left." Sora explained, calming Kairi down, "Sorry Kairi...I really messed up badly...I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sora, I'm just glad that you're okay." Kairi replied, just as Sora was about to ask about what the kiss was for, he noticed someone enter the hallway through a sliding door, "Goliath!"

"Hello, so you awoke," The Gargoyle nodded as he walked over to the teens and looked at Sora like he was observing him, "And this is your mate princess? The one they call...Sora...it means, Sky, no?"

"Eh...I guess...what's your name?" Sora asked, puzzled when the gargoyle raised an eye brow, "Something wrong?"

"You're not afraid," The Gargoyle stated, "Are you surprised to see me? Don't you know that I am a gargoyle?"

"Yeah? Why does it matter?" Sora sked, only to earn a chuckle from Goliath, "What?"

"Fascinating choice princess." Sora wasn't sure if that was a complement or something else entirely, "Now to ascertain where we are..."

"Sora!" Someone called from above them, Sora looked up in time to see Goofy fall from higher up on the wall and land on his head with a loud thud. To Sora's relief, his friend calmly rubbed his head and stood on his feet, "Heya Sora! Kairi! Glad to know that ya'll are alright. Whose our new friend?"

"He's Goliath, a gargoyle."

"Neat!" Goofy said as he held out his hand to the gargoyle, "Nice to meet you, I'm Goofy."

"Goofy..." Goliath repeated as he took Goofy's hand and shook it, "It has been rare to encounter such open-minded hearts like yours."

"That's Sora, he's too big-hearted to care," Kairi noted, "Or just lazy."

"Hey! I've been doing most of the work lately!"

"Like what? I fought a Phantom!"

"And I fought a siren lady...thing..." Sora said, still shaken from his encounter with the Siren, "Why were you fighting a phantom in the first place?"

"Yeah, last time we fought one of those was in Neverland."

"Well...it...eh..." Kairi muttered while Sora and Goofy looked at each othr, "It was by you and Riku's rooms...so I went after it to keep it from hurting you."

"You didn't have to do that Kairi..." Sora said, "But thank you, guess you're really getting the hang of your keyblade, aren't you?"

"Guess so." Kairi said while absently grabbing a fold of her dress. Causing her attention to shift to the dress that she wore, "My clothes! What...what happened to them?"

"Looks like you've got your first command style down!" Sora excitedly praised, noting to himself how pretty Kairi looked as well, "Good job Kairi!"

"Well...thanks..." Kairi lightly blushed before her eyes widened and she summoned her keyblade, "Look out!" On reflex, Sora ducked under the swipe of a large bear-like paw and threw his keyblade into the face of a tri-horned pig-bear creature. The creature dissipated into black sludge that fell to the floor as more similar creatures appeared out of the walls and ceiling.

"What are these things?" Sora asked as he got back to back with Kairi, Goliath and Goofy, "Heartless?"

"No...they're...Stalkers..." Kairi said as if remembering something "The Unbirthed..."

"You've seen these things before?"

"When I was a little girl..." Kairi as her face contorted into rage as she charged out at the nearest unbirth and swiped her keyblade through it's long neck, "They took away Lyla!"

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as the unbirth grew two more heads that reached out to bite her. An orb of light flew from her chest and seared into one of the heads, causing the entire creature to glow with light until it vaporized, "Woah...let's back her up!"

"Gotcha Sora!"

"Very well."

**xxxxxx**

"Pearl!" Mickey shouted as he fired a pearl of light from his keyblade that seared through heartless Wyvern, finishing off the last of the emblem heartless that had attacked him and his friends, "Odd...what are these heartless doing in here?"

"What is here?" Donald asked while looking over the edge of the forlorn pathway and seeing only nothingness, "I'm so confused your majesty..."

"I don't think you're the only one." Penelo agreed as she looked up at the ceiling, "Hey Serah? Getting a better vantage upside down?"

"Hallway goes on for a long ways." Serah shouted down before trying to jump, well...up and could not dislodge herself from the ceiling, "It's like one big maze...do you know what it is?"

"I'm not sure..." Mickey admitted, "But we're not in another world, we're in another place in Twilight Town...even though..."

"Even though what?" Donald asked as Mickey knelt down to the large pair of symbols on the floor, "Symbol...what does it mean King Mickey?"

"I don't know..." Mickey answered, "But I recognize these two symbols...they're the insignia's of the magi and sanctem orders."

"What about the ones on this floor?" Serah asked as she pointed out the smaller pair of symbols in front of her, "I've seen all of these before...in a vision."

"Vision?" Penelo skeptically asked, "Please tell this is legit and you don't eat shrooms..."

"You can see into the future?"

"Sometimes..." Serah answered, "I...had a vision like this when I was little...four pillars that had thrones on top of each of them...these symbols were on the thrones. But...the symbol with the chalice fell into the darkness...then the Sanctem symbol fell and the last symbol was torn apart...leaving only the magi symbol surrounded..."

"Thrones of the Four Pillars..." Mickey muttered to himself, "I remember now! This symbol on the floor...this is the symbol of the Valor Keyblade wielders...and this chalice represented the keyblade seekers of darkness...now I know where we are! We're within an umbris!"

"A what?"

"Something that the dark keyblade wielders used," Donald answered as Mickey tapped the black crown with his keyblade, "It's like a library, but only certain people can go in! And we're stuck..."

"Not quite Donald...but then again," Mickey said as a set of stairs appeared in front of Serah that led upwards, "The thrones of the four pillars...each order was built around one of these pillars...Wisdom...that's me with the magi...Valor...the pacts...Light...Aqua and the Master-Keepers...and Darkness...the Magister Seekers..."

"So...we need someone from each order to get out of here?" Penelo asked as Mickey and Donald gave her a boast for her jump. Allowing her to grab Serah's outreached hand and be pulled upright, "This'll be a cinch."

"A cinch?" Mickey asked while he jumped up and Donald cast a gravity spell while Mickey cast a magnet spell on Donald, allowing both of them to make it to Serah and Penelo's side, "The only keyblade who might count as Darkness would be Riku's, but I don't where he is."

"Not Riku." Serah said as the four entered the well-lit stairwell, "We have another master...someone who was Xehanort's pupil."

"Xehanort had a pupil?" Mickey asked, "Then again..."

"Mickey?" Donald inquired, "What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to remember someone..." Mickey stated while the group continued down the stairs, "Before Ansem was banished from the Garden, I visited him and that's when I first saw Xehanort...after he'd taken Terra's body. Even though I couldn't make out the similarities, I had a bad feeling about him...I also remember him arguing with someone over their restoration experiments."

"Who was it?"

"I can't remember." Mickey admitted when they came upon a door that opened for them and went through it, "Maybe if I see this guy, something'll spark my memory. But for right now, we've gotta get to the heart of this umbris-"

"Heartless!" Penelo shouted as she through her bladestaff into the chest of an Armored Knight and had five others surge towards the group. Luckily, they didn't last long against Mickey's keyblade, Penelo's holy spell, Donald's fira rocket or Serah's galestrike. But upon entering another much fuller hallway, Mickey cursed himself for thinking that it would be so easy, "What are they doing here?"

"Must be part of the Umbris' test." Mickey figured as the four of them were surrounded by a large group of Emblem Heartless comprised of Large Bodies, Armored Knights, Soldiers and a Behemoth, "Stay close."

**xxxxxx**

Unversed...

She thought that she would never have to see them again.

But within this strange place, Aqua found herself battling several unversed floods that jumped around her like rats.

"How do you like this?_" _Her armor shouted as it threw several foudre into different locations in the hall with each individual knife firing a beam of lightning at any unversed in it's path.

"Thundera!" Xion called, summoning twin bolts of lightning that fried Hare-like Unversed.

"Magnega!" Aqua shouted, drawing a large group of Unversed floods and scrappers into a rotating orbit above her, "Zack!"

"Gotcha!" Zack shouted after cutting through an Unversed Bruiser and ran towards the gathered Floods and Scrappers. Zack jumped towards them and quickly landed on the other side while the unversed fell into pieces and evaporated, "Never thought that I'd see them again..."

"Unversed...but how are they here?" Aqua asked herself before casting a barrier to hold off the fira blast of a Hareraiser and fired a counter blast that destroyed it.

"Hey! How are you guys here?" Zack asked an Archraven that dove down towards him only to be cut down the middle, "Oh well...it was worth a shot right?"

"I suppose so," Aqua said as she cartwheeled over a Hareraiser's cartwheel and watched Xion thrust her keyblade into it's face, "I will admit...I remember the unversed being stronger..."

"Will you chill out?" Relena laughed while her clones ran around her and shocked the remaining unversed until they were nothing more than smoldering piles of fading ash, "These things are push overs!"

"Not in large numbers..." Aqua stated out of experience, "How do you feel?"

"How about taking off the armor so you can check my temperature?"

"You're in that armor for your own protection," Aqua pointed out to the woman wearing her armor, "You shouldn't even be fighting."

"Thanks for the help, but I just needed something for the poison." Relena stated as Aqua groaned and snapped her fingers. While her pauldron returned it's place on her shoulder and Relena's head was visible, Aqua's cuiress was still on Relena's body, "Okay...this is better, now take off the cuiress!"

"Can't, all four of us need to see where we're going," Aqua stated as Xion looked from Zack to Aqua and Relena and nodded in agreement. Zack wasn't sure about what Aqua meant, but a single look from her told him not to argue with it, "Besides, it shouldn't be much further."

"Are you sure Aqua?"

"She's as sure as any of us are," Relena answered Xion, "But hey! Three keys are better than two."

"Two?" Xion asked, "Relena...you were with that Lumaria guy once, right? Why did you leave his group?"

"Cause they're all crazy lil'sis," Relena said while the four of them traversed the ceilingless hallway, "I'm not the nicest girl around, but what they're planning...I couldn't even bother to walk the line. I was just gonna stay on the sidelines, weigh my options and then side with the strongest. Instead, I just said screw it and ran off with that idiot who wants everyone to remember him."

"Axel?" Relena's face turned red while she giggled. While Xion was confused, Aqua didn't need to guess about her relationship with this "Axel", "I'm glad that you did, maybe we can be friends."

"Sure lil'sis," Relena agreed while rubbing Xion's hair much to her surprise, "Recognize something?"

"Yes..." Aqua said while standing in front of a door marked with a symbol that she could never forget, "This door...that's the mark of mastery."

"Specifically, the mark for wielders who earn the mark of the Sanctem." Zack said to himself as Aqua took out her keyblade and pointed it at the door, "You read my mind."

"I've had a habit of that, haven't I?" Aqua said with a smile that Zack returned while the door opened into another pathway that had a ceiling beyond the doorway, "The way is open, stay alert everyone."

"Isn't that your job? I'm sick, remember?"

"You didn't seem sick to me back there."

"Lil'sis...you always gotta rat me out..."

**xxxxxxx**

"Stop it..." Thaeon sat cross-legged while Lea continued to beat his keyblades onto a nearby door, "Knock it off."

Of course, Lea didn't stop.

"Lea!" The Paladin appeared above Lea and grabbed the back of Lea's neck before slamming him face-first into the ground, "If it doesn't work the first hundred times, what makes you think it'll work the next hundred times?"

"If at first you don't succeed...rise and rise again til lambs become lions..." Lea said while Thaeon groaned and dispelled the Paladin, "Nice grip...where did you get him?"

"Just before I fell into the Darkness...when I fought him..." Thaeon explained as Lea stood back on his feet and rubbed his neck, "That youth...he was the one who did this...wasn't he?"

"What kid?" Lea asked, "Oh yeah...Xedalart...met him?"

"Only once...wasn't a great day," Thaeon recounted, "Then he shows up on the islands a day or so after I got out of the darkness and...that wasn't a great day either."

"He does that," Lea agreed while he sat down and looked around at the octagonal room that the two of them were trapped in, "But how did he activate this umbris? I thought only you magisters could do that?"

"Still eavesdropping as usual?" Lea smirked, taking that as a complement while Thaeon just shook his head, "Maybe it recognized him as worthy and when he threw us into that stop-aura...he also halted it's activation until someone dispelled the aura."

"And it sucked all of us into it..."

"Yep, seeing as that we were connected by the field..." Thaeon said while Lea stood up and summoned his aflamed chakrams, "It's no use Lea, there's only one door that I can open and that door won't be unlockable until the other four doors are opened."

"I'm not staying still!" Lea shouted as his eyes bore on the door with a symbol that vaguely resembled an upside down nobody insignia, "I'm not standing still again..."

"Oh now you're proactive-"

"Not you too!" Lea yelled, "I'm sick of everyone mistrusting me you know? I'm not Axel..."

"Whoever Axel is, he's not the one that I'm worried about." Thaeon stated as he got off of the floor, "But it's not like I'll be picky, we're on the same side...same enemy, no?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"True, stupid question." Thaeon admitted with a chuckle while Lea joined in briefly, "The fact is Lea, we can't solve our piece of this puzzle until everyone else does."

"Hell kind of puzzle is that?" Lea asked while he walked away from the door that he'd been hammering into for a long while and noted the glass door where Riku, Pazu and Taran floated in midair, "And how did they end up in here again?"

"The Umbris must've sensed them and drew them in too." Thaeon said with a shrug, "Since Aqua's somewhere in here, that means Mickey and Zack are here too and that means we can get out of here."

"Alright professor," Lea said as he leaned against the door marked with a Chalice, "Your class is waiting for an explanation."

"Umbris' are designed intricately so that only the worthy can access it." Thaeon explained while looking to each of the other four doors in the room, "This particular umbris has been designed so that only someone who has knowledge and mastery of all four keyblade orders can enter it."

"Okay that was easy to follow. But what about the glass door?"

"I couldn't tell you..." Thaeon admitted while scratching his chin, "But...those kids better wake up soon or we're never getting out of here."

* * *

**Land of Nightmare**

"How much further?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer..." Nemo answered Pazu as they flew through the gathering darkness, "Look out!"

"I see it!" Pazu swerved the glider, trying to shake the flying manta-rays that bore down upon them, "Someone wanna take care of that guy?"

"Ask and you'll receive!" Riku shouted as he fired a dark fira burst at the manta-ray and watched as it was engulfed by black flame and fell into the darkness. Riku sniffed the air and quickly called, "Another's coming up on your side Taran!"

"Got it!" Taran said as he spotted the Manta Ray and readied his keyblade. The Manta flew towards the glider intending on crashing into it, foiled when Taran's keyblade seared through it's starboard wing and caused it to lose control of it's flight, "Enjoy the fall..."

"Oh no!" Nemo shouted when another one appeared that fired a black beam which Pazu narrowly managed to avoid, "Paja-Pajama!" Nemo pointed the scepter at the manta, a blue fiery blade appeared from it's end that stabbed the manta and caused it to fade into nothingness.

**"It is futile to flee from me. Come now...for your own sake."** The Nightmare King recommended, an outline that was blacker than the darkness around them became visible to the boys vision, **"Give me the Scepter, Nemo and I'll let you go home to your mommy."**

"And why should we believe the word of scum like you?" Taran asked to challenge the being, "What do you know? Too afraid to face us after all-"

"Barrel roll!" Riku called up, Pazu tilted the glider into a roll in time to avoid a stalagmite that rose from the abyss to pierce it, "Where is he?"

"He's hiding in the darkness of the nightmares..." Nemo pointed out, "Whatever you do, think of happy thoughts! If he finds what you're afraid of then he'll find us that much easier!"

**"What makes you think that I don't already know, little Nemo?"** The Nightmare King inquired from the darkness, **"Come on boys! Don't you want to play a game with me?"**

"Give it rest!" Riku shouted to the blackness, "This is no time for games!"

"Too big for games now Riku?" A female voice asked that caused Riku's eyes to widen in shock. Riku spun around to see a young blond woman in white stand upon the darkness, "Or are you too busy now that you've got the keyblade?"

"Who is that?" Riku didn't care about Nemo's question, he unfastened himself and fell from the bottom of the glider, "Riku! No!"

"Riku!" Pazu shouted, bringing the glider's nose down and turning to fly after the falling Riku. As he saw the girl fade into blackness, Riku's eyes widened at what he had just done before he reached out and grabbed the wing of the passing glider. Nemo pulled him on when a flying Manta Ray dove down and crashed into the glider. It's backward part slashed off, the boys cried as the rest of the glider spun down into the ground before landing on a hard rocky surface.

"It's okay! I'll fix the glider!" Pazu reassured the others as they climbed out of the wreckage of the glider. He grabbed the pendant and whispered something as a low light surrounded the glider's pieces and caused them to rise...but nothing more, "What...why isn't it...working..."

"What were doing you fool!" Taran shouted as he slapped a stunned Riku across his face, "Now we're trapped here! We'll never get to the Castle now!"

"I thought...I thought I saw someone..."

"That girl? Who was she?" Nemo asked Riku only for him to look down. Shrugging his shoulders, Nemo ran over to Pazu who was still trying to repair the glider, "Pazu! Please hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Pazu shouted in frustration as his efforts failed once more, "No..."

**"Oh...look at poor little Pazu...Nemo..."** The Nightmare King muttered from the darkness, **"His glider...as crushed and dismantled as his own dreams...as his own homeworld..."**

"No...I can...I can fix it guys..." Pazu muttered, "Infigo...Malum Et...Vulnero...Meus"

"Pazu..."

"INFIGO MALUM ET VULNERO MEUS!" Pazu shouted again, the pieces of the glider rose and fell down just like before, "Why isn't it working...why can't you fix it?"

**"Poor little Pazu...you can't fix your glider...what would Sheeta think?"** The Nightmare King asked as Pazu failed to rise off of his knees, **"Oh how she's tormented by your abandonment...you let go of her hand and let her fall into the darkness! Her sorrow is so...delicious..."**

"Pazu!" Riku shouted as he ran to the boy's side, "Pazu please...I promised to help you find Sheeta didn't I? I'm going to keep that promise! All of us will!"

"How can you talk about keeping your promise...when you forgot our promise." The girl said as she walked towards the boys with Riku rising to look her in the eyes, "You promised that you'd never forget me...forget about us...what we shared...what we felt..." The girl shed a single tear as she approached Riku, her eyes grew red with sorrow much to Riku's guilt.

"Namine..." Riku muttered as he reached out to comfort her. Just before his hand touched hers, he recoiled and summoned his keyblade, "No...you're not Namine...you're a just phantom created from my nightmares...nice try Big Guy!"

**_"Who says that he's trying?"_** Riku froze when he heard **his** voice again, Namine cried out as a familiar Heartless Symbiote grabbed her back and held her off the ground, **_"Your darkness beacons your fear Riku...a blind man could find you by smelling the taint upon your soul..."_**

"Let her go!" Riku warned as Namine quietly begged in pain and fear. The Symbiote increased it's grip on her back, causing blood to run down as Riku heard bone crush and flesh tear, "LET HER GO!"

"As you wish..." At it's master's command, the Symbiote held Namine closer to Riku and then dropped her off the side of the ledge, "Poor choice of words."

"Namine!"

"Riku no!"

"Boss!"

"Riku!"

"All too easy..." Riku heard The Nightmare King muse as he plunged into the darkness, "Perhaps you weren't as noteworthy as Xehanort reported...disappointing..."

**_"It is unsurprising. One who knows nothing will understand nothing."_**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This took longer than I hoped that it would, but here we are. It was kind of a hurdle because I couldn't do anything else until it was done. Like I said, 20 and 21 shouldn't take long to write up.**

**In other news...Disney has bought Lucasfilm. My deviantart profile has my honest opinion on the matter, so I won't waste time here.**

**But more importantly, I'm not going to put Marvel or Star Wars stuff into the story just because Disney owns it. I'll probably have themes and concepts included that are shout-outs to those universes, but you won't see Spiderman or the Avengers fly in to save the day.**

**If they did, this would be a very short story.**

**I will promise this though, you won't see any situation similar or as stupid as the comic issue, "One More Day" where Spiderman willingly makes a deal with the devil.**


	20. Care: I Call Your Name

**Aurem Ignotus**

"This is why I hate hallways!"

"Guess you're gonna hate Dalmasca's palace."

"Guess which way that we'll leave and which way to enter?" Serah asked Penelo before slashing her bowsword through the shield of a Defender and quickly transforming it into a bow which fired into the emblem heartless' head, "And these guys will be hounding us the entire way."

"Sorry about that ladies." Mickey apologized as his keyblade caught a lightning bolt from Donald's Thundaga spell and he channeled the electric magic to stab into the belly of a Big Body. Stunned from Mickey's strike, the Emblem wasn't able to catch Penelo's spear before it embedded into the back of it's head and dissipated it, "Look for any symbols!"

"Which ones?"

"The ones with a black crown!" Donald called out before his Aerora spell caught the thrust of an armored knight and he promptly fired a point blank fira into the heartless' chest, "Over there your majesty!"

"Light!" Mickey cried out, emitting a large ball of light that grew and broke into smaller orbs that flew into the crowd of emblem soldiers and armored knights. He leapt down to his feet and pointed his keyblade at a symbol of the magi in the wall. A beam of light fired from his keyblade and encompassed the symbol which expanded into a large doorway that led into a descending chasm, "Down we go folks!"

"How far down does it go?"

"You wanna stay in the hallway?" Penelo asked Serah before lightly pushing the girl into the doorway and into a fall, "Sorry! Didn't mean to do that..."

"Come on Mickey!" Donald shouted as Mickey leapt onto the heads of several emblems to maneuver through the growing sea of heartless. As he came closer to the doorway, a Wyvern snatched the King in it's claws and flew into the air, "Mickey!"

"Don't ya worry about me!" Mickey confidently shouted and slashed upwards through the wyvern and vanished in a flash. Penelo jumped as Mickey appeared next to Donald and accidently fell into the downward drop, "Hope they land on something soft."

"Uh...I'm sure that they're fine..." Donald said while looking down and seeing that he couldn't find the bottom of the chasm, "We could just fight those heartless..."

"Sorry Donald, but I wanna get out of this place." Mickey stated while pointing to the doorway and sealing it while he and Donald leapt back into the chasm and fell through the ornately decorated hole. Before they hit the ground, they felt a rush of magic hold them inches from the floor. They signed in relief just before the magic released and they both landed, "That went well."

"King Mickey! Donald!" Penelo called from ahead, Mickey and Donald immediately raced into a winding corridor. Mickey led the charge, slashing and cutting down heartless both pureblood and emblem before they came to the flat at the top. There, they found Serah and Penelo defending themselves back to back against a flock of Pureblood Invisibles and Wyverns while standing in front of a large door with a keyhole within it's structure, "Help?"

"Gotcha!" Mickey agreed while Donald conjured a set of magical rockets that fired into the flock of heartless and scattered them. Mickey saw a nearby pillar and leapt into the air to catch onto the wing of a Wyvern and stabbed his keyblade into it's skull before falling onto the back of an invisible, "Any more symbols?"

"No..." Penelo noted while firing a furious arrow at an Invisible and watching it erode into specks of light as Donald joined the girls, "Can you open this door?"

"Just a moment!" Mickey called down and pushed the Invisible into a Wyvern before throwing his keyblade through both of them. The Keyblade Master landed on the ground and summoned the Starseeker keyblade in one hand with Light Seeker returning to his free hand. Starseeker glowed and began to rapidly spin around the Keyblade Master while he pointed Lightseeker at the door, "When I say, get through that door as fast as ya can? Got it?"

"What about you Mickey?"

"I'll be alright Donald." Mickey assured his court magician as the heartless, attracted by the presence of a wielder with two keyblades, converged upon the mouse as he pointed his blade at the door, "Here we go folks!"

**xxxxxxxx**

"Someone made it..." Lea heard Tobias say as they both saw the Door marked with the Mark of Mastery begin to glow, "Get ready."

"Don't gotta tell me." Lea stated while summoning his chakrams, earning a glance from Tobias, "What?"

"Why are you hiding?" Tobias asked while Lea grunted and looked at the door, "I don't exactly know how you got it, but I remember you wielding a keyblade. Though, it's odd that you were teleported here with me...did you get it from Xehanort-"

"Didn't you say to get ready?" Lea asked as Tobias shrugged his shoulders, "Bornlosersayswhat."

"What?" Before Tobias could go further, the door burst open and four figures leapt into the chamber followed by a swarm of blue and dark blue creatures that Tobias didn't recognize but Lea did, "These are unversed?"

"Guess so...Big surprise..." Lea and Tobias jumped into the fray, unleashing forays of fire and distorted gravity that caught the unversed off guard and pushed the majority of the pack back into the doorway as a swift darting burst of lighting struck down the strays, "Close the door!"

"Right!" Aqua shouted while standing up and pointing her keyblade at the open doorway. Her keyblade glowed with golden light as the doorway faded into light and closed itself, "Zack...how did you know we'd end up here?"

"It was a hunch..." Zack remarked while rubbing the large cut in his shoulder and applying a low-light cure spell to it, "I have a feeling that the standards for that maze were high, so I figured...what would happen if we unlocked two seals at the same time? It worked...except for those large numbers..."

"It worked and it kept things fun, right Xion?" Relena lightly punched Xion's shoulder, who giggled confidently while Relena strolled over to Lea, "Hey fiery handsome."

"So had fun savage-" Lea was interrupted when Relena slapped her palm onto Lea's face and threw him into the wall as fast as a bolt of lightning, "You idiot!"

"Glad...to...see you too..."

"Why didn't you go for Lumaria anyway!" Relena yelled as she grabbed Lea's shirt and hauled him to his feet, "Didn't I tell you that the Organization wouldn't play nice with you anymore? Did you really think that Lumaria would've let me live?"

"Probably not..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE IN!"

"I CHOOSE TO!" Lea shouted as Relena released her grip, nearby...the group simply allowed the two of them their privacy, "Maybe you were screwed either way...but I couldn't live with myself...if someone else had died because of me..."

"Lea..."

"Silly how I'm so naive right?" Lea asked the now remorseful Relena, "I mean...how can I be this naive after seeing so many precious folk die or betray me? I could name them off...Dad...Sis...Isa...Saix while we're at it...Xehanort...Xemnas too...Braig and Xigbar...Myde...Grandma Kaiyou...Tobi...Carrie...my job...my home...my own life! I guess it makes more sense for my life goal to be a practical one...the best that I can manage is to die a hero before I live to see myself become a villain or a failure...or see everything that I hold close to my heart get destroyed, corrupted or utterly betray me-"

"Shut...up!" Relena yelled loud enough for the room to echo her voice, "Lea...if I hear you say any of that shit to me again, you'll never have kids in you whole life."

"I thought you wanted kids-"

"And when I get the number that I want, you'll be snipped." Relena stated with a smile and pulled Lea into an embrace, "Didn't you say that you'd always be there to bring them back?"

"Relena..." Lea muttered as light filled the room, "Another door?"

"Looks like it." Tobias agreed as two forms leapt into the room, "Serah? Penelo?"

"Move!" A following Donald shouted while he ran behind a confused Zack and Serah huddled behind Tobias with Penelo going behind Aqua, "Mickey's going all out!"

"What does that mean?" Aqua asked when she saw a large mass of heartless begin to emerge from the door along with an increasing amount of heat, "Mega-Flare...Defend!" Aqua placed both hands on the handle of her keyblade and cast as strong of a barrier as she could. Seconds later, a burst of furious fire magic roared from the doorway that lasted several seconds before ebbing away.

"That's what it means..."Donald stated as Aqua allowed her barrier to fall while the other's did likewise and they saw a small figure hobble out of the doorway. "King Mickey!"

"Think that I...overdid it a little..." Mickey managed after entering the closing doorway and collapsing onto Donald's shoulder, "Everyone alright?"

"Everyone except you you big eared palooka!" Mickey lightly laughed while Donald fused and then saw Mickey hand him a blue cap. The Duck's expression fell while he held the hat, "Aw...phooey...Daisy's gonna kill me about this..."

"Whose Daisy? Your girlfriend?"

"My wife..."

"Oh..." Zack whistled while Donald imagined the horrors that awaited him beyond this prison, "You have my sympathy..."

"Thank you..."

**xxxxxxxx**

"Nobodies too?" Sora asked while blocking the laser darts of the nobody snipers that floated above him. He dodge rolled under the swipe of a dragoon as Goliath grabbed the snipers and threw them into the wall to crush them, "Goofy! Kairi! How are you holding up?"

"We've gotta get out of here!" Goofy shouted and threw his shield into the Unbirth Hunter that poked out of the wall. The creature was some bizarre wolf-lion that could phase through walls and even weapons, "Where are all of these fellas coming from?"

"I would say that they are being summoned by the magic of this place." Goliath figured as he growled at a winged unbirth Vulture that swooped down at the gargoyle and roared with it's two mouthed beak, "Evil magic indeed..." The gargoyle leapt into the air and tackled the vulture in midair. Throwing it to the ground before smashing his hands into it's skull and crushing it under the weight of his strength.

"Don't give up guys!" Kairi called while sliding under the slash of a samurai nobody and cutting off it's arm as she moved. An orb of light rotated around her body and smashed into the nobody's back and flew out through it's chest before striking into a hidden nobody assassin, "We'll find a way out of this place!"

"Of course we will Kairi!" Sora said back and grimaced when Kairi's stomach was cut by a four armed unbirth scavenger that looked like a mix between a rat and scaled anteater. Sora charged across the area and thrust his elbow into the side of it's face. On reflex, he grabbed the creature's clawed hand with his own hand and threw it onto the ground where Kairi stabbed it in it's chest, "Are you okay?"

"Nothing a cure spell can't fix." Kairi assured Sora while managing to balance on her feet just as a doorway suddenly appeared in the hallway, "Who opened that door?"

"Hey Sora!" Zack called out from the doorway while he charged out and blocked the strikes of three Nobody Berserkers, "Get into that doorway! Ask questions later!"

"Okay!" Sora agreed and ran for the doorway, cutting down any nobody and unbirth that tried to stop him. He stopped and turned in time to deflect a laser bullet back at the Sniper that fired it. Once the others had gotten inside, Sora looked towards Zack who had managed to make a dent in the growing sea of enemies, "Zack!"

"Here I come!" Zack confidently said and jumped back towards Sora, cutting down an Unbirth Vulture in midair before landing and entering the bright doorway alongside Sora, "Having fun?"

"Of course I am!" Sora happily said as the two of them entered a great chamber where everyone was waiting for them, "Hey everyone! Had any trouble getting here?"

"Nah...I got a free ride for good behavior." Lea said with a smirk before being elbowed by Relena, "Hey!"

"Good behavior from you is like getting a free win from Ordul," Relena remarked while Lea rubbed his stomach, "Okay, everyone's here, let's get back to Twilight Town!"

"Not every door is open." Thaeon pointed as he stood before one of the closed doors that lined the pentagonal room, "In short, we'll either be here for a little while longer or we're stuck here forever."

"Forever?" Sora asked as several members of the group felt more than disturbed about the prospect of being in this place for an indefinate amount of time, "Why forever? What is this place anyway?"

"An interactive library." Thaeon answered while Sora looked at the door that he stood in front of and pointed his keyblade at it, "Please don't..."

"Why not?" Sora demanded, feeling suddenly frustrated about the entire situation and not being able to do anything but sit, "Is there some sort of code that we're supposed to break or something? Don't leave us in the dark!"

"Count the number of doors in the room."

"Why?"

"Can you just count..." Thaeon blinked while Sora looked at each wall in the room and found that there were five doors in all, "This door won't open until all of the other doors are unsealed. Remember those symbols in the hallway? Each one of those correspond with each of these doors."

"Translation, this was meant for a student of all of the keyblade orders." Lea simply added with a bored expression, "Trust me...I've tried to open the door and it wasn't pretty."

"What did you try to do? Pry it open?"

"Eh..." Lea hesitated with a nervous chuckle while Thaeon yawned and leaned against the doorway, "Sure...let's go with that. Anyway, we're waiting for the last door to be opened."

"Which one?" Sora asked before he followed Lea's finger and found a doorway covered with opaque glass and saw three forms floating behind it, "What's that door for?"

"Beats me..." Lea admitted and stretched out his arms, "In the meantime, I say that we get comfortable-"

"Wait a minute..." Sora realized something about the composition of the group, "Mickey? Aqua? When did you guys get here?"

"Pay up!"

"Damn cheater..." Thaeon muttered while tossing a bag of coins which a giddy Lea caught, but Relena snatched it out from his grasp. Much to the amusement of several members of the group, "I think I'll like your girlfriend."

"Sorry that I didn't notice you earlier..."

"No, we were both just tired..." Aqua admitted with Mickey nodding in agreement, "We...had a few problems with the train, so we came back to check on all of you and got caught in this place."

"Okay...is it some kind of secret castle inside of Twilight Town?"

"No...this place is a world on it's own." Mickey explained to the keyblade hero, "An ancient keyblade device created to store knowledge to be passed to future keyblade wielders. But to get that knowledge, you've gotta pass this place's test. Apparently, we've got to open all of the other doors before we can go through the fifth one and pass the umbris' test."

"And then what?"

"Then we can go home." Zack finished, "But...we can't do that until whoever's behind the glass door can do whatever they've gotta do to open it."

"Whose even behind-" Then Sora realized that ebbing feeling of dread hadn't come from the additions to the group, but from the subtractions, "Where's Riku! How come him, Taran and Pazu aren't here?"

"Cause that's what happens when you run off from the group without telling someone," Thaeon remarked while Sora turned to him, "When you disappeared from your room, Riku and the others were attacked by some Phantom Breathless. It attacked them and Pazu's necklace apparently protected them from death, but threw them into a coma. Causing us to have to divide our strength between fighting our attackers and having to go out and look for our hero."

"Riku's hurt! Oh no...where is he?"

"Considering that all of us were dragged in here..." Thaeon muttered and then turned to the glass door, "He's probably in that chamber...still in a coma."

"No..."

"Hold on now!" Goofy said while walking over to where the keyblade wielders stood facing each other, "I know that some bad stuff happened, but it ain't fair to blame Sora for it!"

"Then let Sora answer this, why did you leave the hotel without telling anyone?" Thaeon calmly asked while Sora stood in thought, trying to remember why or how he'd come to the Tram Common in the first place, "I guess it wasn't really important, seeing as that you don't remember it."

"I just...I..."

"Really...Really! You're supposed to be the hero who saved the worlds twice in a row..." Thaeon grumbled with his hand slapped onto his face, "All of us are in varying shapes of pain and injury...Kairi had to face that Phantom with only Penelo and the gargoyle's unexpected assistance where she could've had her soul taken right then and there and her comatose body taken to Xehanort for his plans...Xion, Lea and Serah had to fight a giant helmed bird that dropped them from midair multiple times...Lea's girlfriend had her neck slit by an assassin...Riku, Taran and Pazu are all locked in a magically-induced coma...and all of us are trapped inside of a device which despite our efforts has still come to a practical dead-end. All because you decided to sleep walk down Twilight Lane."

"That's not what happened!" Sora shouted, feeling anger grow inside of him while Thaeon just stared back, "I didn't mean for all of that stuff to happen...I just..."

"Oh grow up kid...you do realize that we're not on some adventure? We're at war and you made a critical failure that's cost all of us dearly!" Thaeon shouted while Sora stood in place and fumed uncontrollably, "You okay? Did I kill your goldfish or something? Or maybe you wanna go cry to momma-" Thaeon's jaw gave way to Sora's keyblade being swung into it and Thaeon was lauched into the wall.

"Sora!" Kairi ran out, but was stopped when the gargoyle stepped in front of her, "Goliath..."

"Rising tension...let them settle it themselves."

"Hey! Knock it all fellas!"

"Stay out of this!" Sora shouted at a tired and confused Mickey while Sora stomped towards Thaeon who leapt off of his battered Paladin armor, "Maybe I do wanna cry to my mom...but I guess I can't...cause she's dead!"

"Dead?" Thaeon asked while quickly recovering and put two and two together, "Oh...shit...look, I didn't know that-"

"No you didn't...you know...you're kind of dumb for someone whose supposed to be Xehanort's pupil." Sora thought that he heard two other voices mixed in with his own, but felt compelled to continue, "You wanna talk about this kid screwing up? Word on the street has it that you couldn't protect that girlfriend of your's...or was she your fiancee?"

"Sora?" Lea asked when he heard the boy speak, "That's not Sora talking..."

"Kid...maybe I was a little harsh..." Thaeon said while his own fists tightened with Sora staying back without a single word, "But maturity, is about acknowledging what you've done wrong and moving on-"

"Kind of like you admitting that you let your kid die?" Sora heard himself laugh while Thaeon's entire form relaxed and he looked down at the floor, "Okay...he wasn't even born yet...but still counts right-"

"SORA!" Lea slapped his hand across Sora's face and brought Sora back into control of his senses, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Reeling from Lea's slap, he had forgotten everything that had happened in the past minute. He took a quick glance at the group and saw expressions of concern, confusion, disappointment and scorn all directed at him, "Did I...did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did." On reflex, Sora dashed to the side to avoid the heavy slash of Thaeon's keyblade. Snarling, the boy slapped his hand onto the floor and created a lightning current that enveloped Sora and slammed him into the ceiling before he knew what had happened. Struggling to get up from the increased amounts of gravity, Sora saw Thaeon float and land upon the ceiling as though it were the floor, "I confess, I've screwed up big time a while ago...and since screwing up is natural to me...let's see how badly I can screw you up!"

"Dispel!" A commanding voice shouted as Thaeon and Sora found themselves falling back to the floor. Both combatants landed and charged at each other. In between appeared Zack, who brandished a sword and his keyblade to block the keys of the opponents. Sora summoned a second keyblade after first was blocked while the Paladin caught Zack's sword, allowing Thaeon to swerve around Zack's attempt and continued to meet Sora's dash, "Enough!" Mickey landed between them and stroke the ground, creating balloons of magic that floated out and enraptured the two opponents.

"Relinquish your blades..." Aqua commanded with a serious tone while the wielders floated within the balloon, "NOW!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay..." When both had relinquished their blades, Mickey dispelled his balloon spell and allowed both wielders to fall to the ground, "I don't...what happened...Thaeon-"

"I'm going to my corner, I suggest you go to yours and think about getting yourself under control!" Thaeon spat while he walked past Aqua and stormed into an empty corner in the room, "But you can handle that, can't you? Hero!"

"That's enough from both of you..." Aqua said and ran her hand over Sora's arm and brought it to her face where a light smoke of darkness emerged from it, "The defenses of this Umbris truly are powerful."

"I didn't notice it till now, but yeah..." Zack agreed while patting Sora on the shoulder, "Whoever made this place wasn't just a skilled keyblade master, he also knew a thing or two about influencing fumes."

"What?"

"You gave off a large amount of darkness a few moments ago," Zack stated, unnerving Sora, "The darkness probably came from this room...and it was supplemented with a high amount of Duco. A mostly invisible and odorless chemical that can enhance and draw out repressed emotions...dampening logical reasoning as a result and when combined with the subtle darkness..."

"Masters?" Penelo asked as everyone became increasingly aware of the dark forms that emerged from the bottom of the walls, "Can you tell Thaeon to stop summoning the shadows of hell?"

"It...wasn't...me..." Thaeon growled while the group formed into a circular defensive position, "Thanks Sora! Now we're out of the frying pan..."

"Into the fire." Lea jokingly finished and winked at an uncertain Sora, "Whatever happened a few seconds ago...everyone will probably forget about it in a little while..."

"Why?"

"Listen..." Lea suggested and Sora heard a voice call from the darkness, "Hear that? The heartless are singing..."

_Fourteen Hearts? Force them apart!_

_Make them scream, their souls depart!_

_But foolish hearts! With boastful keys?_

_They sicken me! Let's break their ease!_

_They sicken me! Let's break their knees!_

_Eat them alive or spoil the pretties?_

_Beat them! Slash them and bled their kidneys!_

_Bite and rake them! Hunt and chase them,_

_till hair rips and feet slips;_

_till blood spill and spine crack;_

_bone chill and corpse pack,_

_In pile high, away from sky,_

_So the Keys shall die!_

_Fourteen Hearts? Force them apart!_

_Make them scream, their souls depart!_

_But foolish hearts! With boastful keys?_

_They sicken me! Let's break their ease!_

_They sicken me! Let's break their knees!_

"Are they talking about us?"

"No honey, they're talking about the mice in the room." Relena answered Xion as an offended Mickey looked in her direction, "The little mouse...nevermind..."

* * *

**Dream Drop Distance**

His vision was in a daze, he held his head while it throbbed in pain. He knew that he had fallen from a great distance, but couldn't fathom where he was. The silver-haired boy could barely make out the city-wide landscape that he navigated through.

"Wasn't I...looking for someone?" He asked himself when he turned a corner and saw a bench upon a high-raise over looking a lower level of the cityscape.

"Look at this poor sap." The boy turned and was shocked to see a younger form of himself looking back at him, "What's the matter? Got a little ahead of yourself?"

"You're me..." The boy managed until he saw that his younger self was wearing a black suit of some kind, "And yet...you're not me..."

"I'm what's left..." The boy's dark half answered as he stepped closer to Riku, "A replica of you. What's your name?"

"My name?" _"Can you tell me your name?"_ "I'm...Riku."

"Yeah, of course you are." The Riku Replica laughed as Riku's daze faded into minor confusion, "Then just call me Repliku. Call it short for Riku Replica."

"Alright...where am I?"

"Dream Drop Distance." Repliku answered, "A dream within a dream formed from your deepest memories and connections. So I've gotta ask, how did you end up back down here?"

"I was here before?" Riku asked as memories of a sunny beach and a playful blond girl whose fragrance he now smelt on his lips, "Okay...so I was here before...how come I'm back?"

"That's what I want to know." Repliku stated while motioning for Riku to follow him, "You're probably in a deep sleep, I can guess that much. But I don't think that you're supposed to be down here twice in a row."

"I fell..." Riku vaguely explained when a name came into his memories, "Namine...where is she?"

"The Namine that you were after was a figment of your fear and regret." Repliku explained with an expression of sorrow, "The real one brought me out from the chain to help you."

"Chain?"

"Chain of Memories. The sequential string of every memory in your life since your very birth." Repliku explained to the listening Riku, "Memories are always there, but the longer that the string is...the harder it becomes to recall earlier moments in your life."

"I still remember things from when I was five-"

"And what two things happened then?" Riku's mind dwelt back to when Terra and Aqua came to the Destiny Islands. Afterwards, he briefly recalled picking up Kairi's keyblade a year later when Sora found her on the shore, "Some moments are never forgotten, just because they've left a deep impression into your heart. Kind of like Namine did for you."

"Repliku..." Riku said as he stopped in place, "Who is Namine?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Repliku asked as Riku put his hand over his heart, "She's someone that you love and someone that you care about...even if you don't remember her."

"How..." Riku started while feeling his heart flutter as though filled with butterflies, "How could I forget about her if I don't-"

"She told you, remember?"

"That letter..." Riku said to himself, recalling the letter that he had found in Namine's sketchbook, "Xehanort...Xehanort made her do it..."

"See? That bump on your head wasn't so bad." Repliku chuckled, "Namine's not the only one...Sora also forgot someone who he shouldn't have forgotten. Someone who wasn't meant to be...but I wasn't either so who am I to judge? Another side of Sora's heart...another story filled with sorrow and regret..."

"Whose?" _"Why! Why do you have the keyblade?"_ "Did I know him?"

"He doesn't like you." Repliku replied as Riku briefly recalled seeing Ansem watch while the Guardian strangled a blond youth holding two keyblades, "It's not your job to worry about him...you have to free Namine."

"How do I do that? How do I know that the Namine that I've been seeing is actually her?"

"Beats me...I'm just a sentiment." Repliku said as his body began to decay into a black smoke that flowed around Sora, "Consider this a repayment for trying to kill you."

"You tried to kill me?" Riku recalled seeing himself as a younger boy standing over the fading Repliku, "But...I killed you..."

"Nothing personal." Repliku stated while his face dissolved into the smoke and fully enveloped Riku, "I still get a slug!" Riku felt a hard jab knock him off of his feet before the smoke followed him down.

"What was that for-" Riku started but looked to see that the smoke and Repliku was no where to be seen, "He's gone..."

"He was never there." A gentle hand grasped his own, Riku's eyes met with those of a blond girl in a white dress, "He was...a part of you that was separated from your heart."

"Like you?" Riku asked as he stood up and looked around the cityscape, having returned to his full comprehension, "Where's Taran, Pazu and Nemo?"

"Looking and waiting for you in the Land of Slumber." Namine answered, taking her hand out from Riku's, "You shouldn't stay here long..."

"Are you real?" Riku asked as Namine placed her hand on Riku's chin, Riku sniffed the warm fragrance of the girl's light, "How?"

"I heard you call my name." Namine replied, "I had to come and help you gather the pieces back into yourself. To be whole."

"Namine..." Riku put his hand upon the girl's before he heard someone call out his name, "Who is that?"

"Riku..." Namine pulled her hand from Riku's and stepped backwards, "They need you."

"You need me."

"They need you more." Namine replied, "Please, save the world of slumber...or Xehanort will win."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He would've destroyed you if I had tried." Namine muttered with tears flowing out of her eyes. Riku saw that she didn't want to be left alone, but she was trying to be brave or selfless. Inhaling, the boy embraced Namine, "Riku?"

"Namine..." Riku started while Namine returned the embrace and sobbed, "I'm sorry that I forgot you. I'm sorry that I still don't remember who you are. But I will promise you that I will find you. If the darkness is holding you, then I destroy you. If the light is telling you that you don't belong, I'll be your shadow. I just need you to hold on to that promise and to hope. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes..." Namine answered and deeply kissed the boy who held her in his arms, "Don't keep a girl waiting...alright?"

"No promises." Riku happily joked and felt a journal get pressed into Riku's hands, "What's that?"

"In these pages lie the key." Namine explained, "There are others who are threatened by the darkness...They hold the lamps that stave back those who would harm the hearts of light. Find them and keep them safe from Xehanort and his plans. Put the pieces back to where they belong...save those lost from the sorrows that afflict them."

"Sure." Riku agreed and summoned his keyblade to his hand. The slender blade was as white as Namine's dress with a glass-like hilt and ornate teeth, "And if I mess up, Sora, Kairi and Aqua won't."

"I believe in all of you." Namine said as Riku pointed into the dark sky and a beam of light shot through it and cleared away the darkness, "Riku..."

"Yeah?"

"Before you go...Can you give me one last thing?"

"Anything..." Riku said and saw Namine's calmed expression make a gesture that he instinctfully recognized, "That's easy."

"Easy-" Namine was stopped when Riku passionately kissed her again and ran his finger across the side of her stomach, causing her to laugh within his mouth. When they ended their kiss, Namine was both laughing and crying, "See...you didn't forget me..."

"Guess not." Riku replied and saw Namine and the entire landscape fade away into the subconscious confines of Riku's heart, "See you later...and thank you...Namine."

* * *

**Land of Nightmares**

"Riku!" Riku stood up and saw Nemo run towards him with Icarus gliding above, "Thank goodness!"

"Nemo..." Riku managed and saw that he was in some kind of cavern, "Where's Taran and Pazu-"

"Look out!" On Nemo's warning, Riku ducked under a large manta ray that flew into the air, "Jazama Pajama Pajama Kazama!" Nemo's scepter emitted a blowing blade shaped flame before he swung at the returning manta, cutting it down the middle and causing it's pieces to fly into the walls as other nightmare fiends emerged from further up the cavern.

"Thanks." Riku said while summoning his keyblade and cutting down three fiends that jumped towards the boy. He then emitted a Dark Fira and threw it at a larger bellied fiend that incinerated it while Nemo cut down it's escort, "Get down!" Riku grabbed Nemo and hugged the ground as a large gust of fire with a smiling face upon it flew down the cavern and burnt the remaining fiends.

"Boss! Nemo!" Pazu called out while his body remained covered in Calcifer's fire. Riku stood up and thought that he felt something missing about his hair. He rain his hand across his hair to find that all of his hair from under his neck line had been burnt by Calcifer's last attack, "Sorry about that..."

"I'm not!" Calcifer called out with something in his mouth that he started to happily eat, "I've been starving for ages!"

"I was gonna cut it anyway..." Riku muttered without concern, "Everyone alright?"

"We are and you?" Taran asked Riku who nodded assuredly, "Sir Riku...for a moment, I thought that we'd lost you."

"So did I." Riku admitted, "Where are we now?"

"I don't know..." Nemo answered, "But we're close to the castle, maybe even it's basement."

"Worth a try." Riku agreed and took a breath, "Listen everyone...about what I did-"

"I would've done the same if it was Sheeta..."

"Or Camille..."

"Or Eilonwy." Taran joined in, assuring Riku that all was forgiven, "It just means that we must be more cautious of this place's power."

"It's less to do with this place and more to do with ourselves." Pazu said, looking first at the ground and then the pendant of his beloved friend, "This place is only as powerful as we let it become. Nightmares are created from our doubts and fears, right?"

"Yeah..." Riku agreed as the boys heard something scramble in the hallway behind them, "Time to go...Lead the way Nemo!"

"Okay!" With that, the boys began a mad dash out of the caverns of nightmares. As they ran, they saw more fiends emerge from several crevices and holes in the cavern walls along with heartless, emblems, darkened nobodies and other monsters that none of the boys recognized, "What are those things?"

"Whatever they are, we won't beat them in a straight fight!" Riku warned while turning around and firing a screen of Dark Fira bolts into the gathering pursuers. Not stopping to see what damage he had caused, Riku turned back and quickly caught up with the other boys who had come to a dead end where Nemo pointed out something with excitement, "What is it?"

"My bed!"

"Nemo...I don't believe that sleeping will help us when we're..." Taran stopped when they saw a bed fly towards them, "Already in a...dream..."

"You have a flying bed?"

"Hot dog right?" Nemo asked an impressed Nemo as the bed landed in front of them, "Get on!"

"After everything that we've been through, this is the weirdest thing that you've ever seen?" Riku asked a stunned Taran before pushing him onto the bed, "This is the final stretch Champion of Caer Dalben. Ready?"

"Of course!" Taran boasted with confidence as the bed levitated into the air and flew further down into a reaching landscape of bleak hopelessness, "You've flown with this before right?"

"Yeah."

"How many times?"

"Once..." Nemo answered Riku while Taran and Pazu paled, "And it broke at the end..."

"I'll fix that!" Pazu assured the boys while placing the pendant onto the bed and whispering something before a blue light surrounded the bed. When it was gone, glider wings had been added to it's side as Pazu stuck his tongue out at several pursuing flying fiends, "Like this you uglies? Come and get us!"

"Aerora!" Taran tabbed the bed's headboard and created a continuously contained gust that surrounded the bed, "Our fates are in your hands now Nemo..."

"Mine is in yours too." Nemo replied while Riku shot down a fiend that had tackled the barrier. Meanwhile, Nemo flew the bed across the landscape with a rapid velocity until they spied a castle in the distance, "There it is! Hang on!" The boys braced while Nemo guided the bed into a nose dive towards the rocky base of the apparently devastated castle and entered into a circular entrance the winded down and then up and down again until it came into a wide chamber with a solid floor and stairs that ran up into the upper floors of the castle.

"That was...pleasant.." Taran admitted as the bed landed on the ground and allowed it's passengers to dismount, "No time to waste now! We have a dream to wake up from!"

"Gotcha!" Pazu agreed while the boys followed Nemo up four flights of broken but barely stable stairs. At one point, Pazu nearly lost balance and fell but was caught and pulled back onto the stairs, "Thank you..."

"You'd do the same for me."

"Maybe..." Pazu muttered jokingly while Taran folded his arms over his chest, "Just being honest..."

"He would Taran...don't worry about it." Nemo assured the keyblade apprentice when they came exited the stairs and entered a barely lit corridor that made Nemo shiver, "Here it is...this is the passageway where the Nightmare King was originally imprisoned..."

"I can...see that..." Riku managed, attempting not to be overbourne by the massive smell of darkness and fear that this place was filled with, "Now what?"

"This way!" Nemo called out when the castle suddenly shook the boys off of their feet, "The Nightmare King again?"

"No..." Taran said while they got to their feet, "It felt like the castle was suddenly kicked...something's happening to us in the waking world."

"Makes sense...if we get hurt in the real world...we'll get hurt in the waking world..." Riku figured when Pazu's chest heaved and he set himself against a wall while holding his chest, "Nemo! What's wrong?"

"I don't feel too well..." Nemo said in a daze while Icarus flew into his arms, "I think my body's is starting to...die..."

"How would that be possible?"

"In some worlds...people are placed in a machine when they go into a deep sleep." Riku explained for Pazu and Taran to understand, "When you're in this deep of a sleep without magic, your body doesn't work like it should. But if you don't wake up after a certain amount of time...they turn off the machines."

"And what happens if Nemo's body...dies while he's asleep?"

"It'll probably die with his body." Riku sadly answered Pazu, "Nemo...where's the door?"

"Icarus...knows..." Nemo managed while Icarus wildly shook it's head, refusing to leave Nemo's side, "I'll be alright buddy...but you have to help save Camille and all of the others in Slumberland..."

"We're not leaving anyone..." Taran stated while summoning his keyblade and pointing it to Nemo's chest, "Pazu! Take the scepter and follow Icarus to the keyhole!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'll keep Nemo stable for as long as I can." Taran stated as sparks of light flowed out of Taran's body, focused on his keyblade and shot into Nemo's chest, _"Breath of light...stave off the night...Hold back the blight...preserve delight..."_

"Taran..." Riku realized what Taran was doing, but knew that they couldn't delay, "Don't push yourself too far."

"I'll push myself as far as I must."

"Come on!" Pazu called out while Riku turned from Taran and Nemo and quickly dashed to keep up with the flying Icarus, "Nemo will be okay right?"

"None of us will be if we don't seal this keyhole." Riku pointed out to Pazu when the glass windows lining the corridor broke and a flurry of fiends emerged from outside, "Joy of joys..."

"Here it is!" Pazu shouted and pointed to where Icarus was floating in front of a large unsealed door. The two boys ran to the door and pushed the heavy door open before the winged fiends descended upon them. Riku and Pazu retaliated with a bolero of black and silver fire that whipped into the horde and scattered them into the ceiling, "Now what do we do?"

"Close the door!" Riku shouted as they started to do just that and spotted an exhausted Taran carry Nemo past them when they managed to close the door. Inside, there was no light except for the faint glow of Riku's keyblade and that of the scepter, "Nemo?"

"I'm alright..." Nemo said as he got down from Taran's back while the keyblade apprentice collapsed onto his side, "Taran!"

"Don't worry...about me..." Taran managed and pointed to where a great keyhole stood in the back of the chamber and oozed with darkness, "Wake us up already..."

"Okay..." Riku said before casting a Cure spell on Taran that helped ease his breathing, "Nemo...what do we do?"

"You have to purge the darkness from the keyhole before I can restore the light..." Nemo explained while Pazu handed the scepter back to him, "I'm going to start the chant...that'll draw out the darkness...you have to make sure that they don't get the scepter while I go..."

**"Purge the darkness?"** A booming voice called from the keyhole as the walls of the chamber faded into blackness that formed into a great massive horned being with the keyhole upon his chest, **"You're too late little Nemo! The darkness is now supreme in this land!"**

"Jazama Pajama Pajama!" Nemo fearfully cried out, the light of the scepter increased as the Nightmare King recoiled, " Kazama Shimera Kazam Kasama!"

**"Honestly Nemo...is that all you can remember?"**

"Pa...Pazama Pajama!"

**"Oh,"** The Nightmare King held his arms over his head in mock-fear, **"Pajamas do _scare_ me so! Mwahahaha!"**

"Then you won't like me!" Riku shouted as the Nightmare King brought out his clawed hand towards Nemo. As a chain of light wrapped around and burnt into his wrist, Riku jumped upon the King's hand and slashed through it, causing it to evaporate while the Nightmare King called out in shuddering pain, "Keep going!"

"Jazama Pajama Pajama!" Nemo continued while the Nightmare King inhaled and a massive gale began to draw apart the fabric of the area, " Kazama Shimera Kazam Kasama!"

"Hold on to something!" Pazu warned before finding a rope and tying it around himself and Taran while the gust pull began to increase, "Calcifer?"

_"You know what do do kid!"_ Calcifer assured the boy as fire gathered upon his arms. Smirking to himself Pazu brought his together at his side and focused the fire into a dense flaming orb which he launched out at the Nightmare King, _"Doesn't he look Hungry?"_

"Here comes the main course!" Taran cried out while firing a Fira Spell with Riku joining with a Dark Fira. The gust of the Nightmare King's breath drew in the three fire attacks and flew into his mouth. The gust abruptly stopped when a furious explosion echoed from within the Nightmare King's jaws. He gargled in panic and pain while he used his remaining hand to clutch his decaying throat.

"Kimera Kazam Imeratazam!" Nemo called out as the Nightmare King drew upon the darkness of the land and healed his injuries and glared upon the boys with vengeful malice, "Paja-Pajad Shazama Shazama Pajama!"

**"NO..."** The Nightmare King shouted when he saw the light of Nemo's scepter glow. Riku saw the despair of defeat and death overcome the Nightmare King's red eyes and the massive creature launched out towards the boys, **"NNNNOOOOO!"**

"NEMO!"

"PAJAMA!" A great beam of blue light fired from Nemo's scepter just as the Nightmare King came close to them. The light struck the keyhole upon the Nightmare King's body and caused it to glow with a mighty luster of light while the Nightmare King writhed and gnashed in pain. Not wanting to waste time, Riku charged and made a mighty leap for the Nightmare King's body. He brought out his keyblade and stabbed into the glowing keyhole as the Nightmare King called out again while the light enveloped his form.

Rays of light broke out from the Nightmare King's body and tore away at the rock and stone of darkness around them. Riku heard something click within the Keyhole before light flowed out from it and enraptured everyone's vision...

* * *

**Destati Vir Fortis Natus**

"What just happened?" Taran asked while he, Riku and Pazu stood within a room surrounded by bright white light, "Did we fail? Where is Nemo?"

"We're alright, the dream just collapsed." Riku noted calmly, "Land of Slumber remember? The Dreams only last as long as the sleep that they're created in."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that Slumber Land's nightmare has ended." Pazu heard a booming voice explain, bringing the boy's attention to a large man with a great beard and laurel leaves in his ears, "Hello young ones, I am King Morpheus...in life I was the guardian and ruler of this land of slumber."

"In life?" Riku asked and remembered Nemo's sadness from whenever the large king was mentioned, "Sorry that we didn't find out sooner..."

"Sorry for what? Your courage has saved Slumber Land." Morpheus stated as he brought out the scepter to Riku's rising concern, "Don't worry about Nemo, he too has awoken from this nightmare. What he endured at the hands of the servants of terror will leave him forever changed, but he will return to restore Slumber Land and take my place as it's guardian."

"What about the Nightmare King?" Pazu asked, "He's dead right?"

"I am afraid not..." Morpheus answered, "The Nightmare King is now bound to the Heart of Darkness...he is now as eternal as the heartless themselves. But fear not, your efforts have lessened his reach within Slumberland and the minds of those who sleep and awaken. He can only move where the darkness gathers."

"We'll just have to cut off his roads of travel, won't we?" Riku asked as the King happily nodded and pointed the scepter out ahead of the boys. A light grew upon it's point and fired out into the brightness, "What is that?"

"The door to the World of Waking Light." Riku watched as the light formed itself into a large golden door, "Your friends need you there and time is running short. Only together will you defeat Xehanort and restore order and peace to all worlds within light and darkness, wake and slumber."

"Then we shall not falter." Taran stated and respectfully bowed to the King of Slumber, "It was an honor to meet you, even if only posthumously."

"The honor is mine, apprentice of Mickey Mouse." Morpheus said as his form began to lose opacity, "As for the two of you...I wish you both the best in your quests."

"You know about..." Pazu muttered while Riku licked his lips to taste the lips of the one who he promised to find, "Oh yeah...king of slumber..."

"Believe in yourselves as they believe in you." Morpheus said as Pazu nodded and held Sheeta's pendant in his hand, "Now go...you shouldn't keep your friends waiting nor your beloved ones..." The King smiled as his form faded into sparks of light that rested on the three boys. The sparks levitated about their skin before fading into their bodies, a final gift from the King of Slumberland before his departure.

"Kind of wish that I knew him in real life..."

"Or at least had more time with him..." Riku agreed with Pazu while they turned and saw Taran pointing his keyblade at the golden door, "What's wrong?"

"The door won't open!" Taran stated and turned to Pazu, "Pazu...could you place the pendant upon the door?"

"Sure." Pazu agreed and held up Sheeta's pendant in front of the door. A light aura appeared on the door as streams of blue light flowed from the pendant and entered the bodies of the boys, "Oh...the pendent was what brought us all here!"

"Exactly," Taran figured and watched as his keyblade was enveloped into two sources of light, "Ready Sir Riku?"

"Yeah..." Riku summoned his own keyblade and allowed the light to flow into his blade. At once, the two lights flowed out into a beam that struck the keyhole in the middle of the door and caused the door to evaporate. A bright golden light filled the room as Riku inhaled with relief, "Time to wake up."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm proud of this chapter. I had a lot of fun actually writing it and all of the dialogue and action that it contains.**

**In the Aurem Ignotus scene, there's two things that happened that are likely sticking out in everyone's minds. One of which involves a fight between Sora and Tobias and the other involves creatures singing a song that was clearly influenced by the Hobbit (PS: the movie kicks ass). The Former of these scenes is actually a really important event for Sora and the story because it's a foreshadowing something bad for Sora in the future and it's a lasting event of tension.**

**I don't have much to say except Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Thrones of the Four Pillars has now entered it's second year, I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	21. Culprit: Master of Menace

**Aurem Ignotus**

"Riku!" Riku shook his head as he felt someone help him to his feet. When his vision returned, he was facing his bloodied and battered, but happy spiky haired friend, "Hey buddy!"

"Sora..." Riku smiled while tiredly looking around at everyone, "Kairi? King Mickey? Everyone..."

"So he's finally awake?" A vaguely familiar voice asked from the recovering group, "Guess that means we can bust out of this place."

"Axel?" Riku said when he saw the man with spiky red hair, "You're...Axel's somebody?"

"It's face marks right? I miss em too...and the name's Lea, got it memorized," Lea chuckled before turning and patting an exhausted Thaeon on his shoulder, "What are you standing there for? Open the last door already!"

"Read my mind," Thaeon stated as he walked towards a door with a chalice upon it and pointed his silver keyblade at it, "This might take a while..."

"We've been here all day, a few minutes won't hurt." Kairi said before turning to the breathing Riku, "Are you alright? You scared us..."

"I'll be fine...just slept in that's all." Riku said and saw Mickey run over to where Taran was only now waking up, "Is he alright?"

"I'm here to make sure." Mickey said and quickly cast a curaga spell before Taran took a breath and stood on his feet, "It's good to see ya again Taran."

"Master..." Taran said and respectfully bowed on his knees to the relieved King, "I regret to inform you that I have failed my mission..."

"Failed?" Mickey asked with slight confusion, "I told ya to find Sora and Riku which you did. I told ya to stay with em till I could get em a ride which ya did. And you safely brought them to me. As far as I see...you've succeeded in your task."

"But master-"

"No buts! I'm just glad that you're in one piece." Mickey admitted and embraced the confused apprentice, "I probably asked too much of you by sending you out with all of the danger that's happening...any failure in your task would've been my failure as your master."

"My King...please don't..."

"Mickey's just glad that you're alright," Goofy said to the slightly embarrassed Taran, "What happened to you fellas anyway?"

"Long story..." Pazu answered with a wide smile and then looked around at the hall that everyone was in, "We're all awake right?"

"Let's find out..." Riku boredly pinched Sora's ear, causing Sora to pinch Riku's and they both let go after a short while, "Yep, we're not dreaming."

"Your hair..." Kairi pointed out and brought Riku's attention to how his hair had still be shortened to neck-length, "Did you cut it?"

"He ate it..." Riku said while pointing to Pazu, "Like I said...long story..."

"Sorry to interrupt..." Thaeon declared as the door began to glow with a great luster, "Everyone...brace yourselves."

"What for?" Goliath asked before the entire corridor shook and the walls were torn from their places, "The Umbris...it's...breaking apart..."

"We passed the maze, so it's reforming itself." Serah noted as the architexture of the room reformed itself so that the group stood upon a platform within a great walled valley and before them was a vast doorway with a door emblazoned with a heart within it, "I take it that we go through that doorway?"

"As soon as it's unlocked." Thaeon said before his keyblade emitted a glow and the door opened to reveal a great hallway behind it, "If there's an empty chest at the end of this hallway...I'm killing whoever made his umbris."

"Save some for me too." Relena said and then scratched her nails on the armored cuiress that she had on, "Lea...give me the jacket."

"Why?" Lea asked and Aqua looked at the two of them when Lea's face grew into a smirk, "Oh yeah...it'll cost you a peek."

"Give her the jacket." Aqua commanded and Lea sheepishly took off his jacket and handed it over to Relena, "Go ahead and fasten it over yourself, I can wait."

"It's nice when women look out for each other." Relena said while she fastened on Lea's jacket and Aqua relinquished her armor piece, "I like this jacket, it's cozy...mind if I keep it?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

"Poor guy..." Thaeon said while a deflated Lea marched through the doorway, "Completely whipped."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serah asked before she groaned and also entered the doorway, "You men are all the same!"

"That's why they're men and not women..."

"Don't act you guys aren't like that too!" Sora shouted, "Right Riku? Zack? Pazu? Goliath? Donald? Goofy? Mickey?"

"I'm staying out of this one..."

"Good call, think I'll repeat it..."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Some battles are not worth fighting."

"You said it! I'm gonna be in trouble as it is."

"Maybe we oughta focus on gettin out of here."

"Gosh Sora...I kind of gotta leave you to dry." Mickey muttered regretfully and with a humored look on his face, "There's more of them than there are of us."

"Really?" Sora asked and saw Mickey put a finger on his mouth, "Yeah...I guess so."

"You coming or what?" Thaeon called from within the doorway before he also entered it, "Nice boyfriend you've got."

"Nicer than you." Kairi barked at the magister and Sora shook his head. Riku raised an eyebrow in concern and curiosity, "Don't ask Riku."

"I'm gone for five minutes and people are at each other's throats already?" Riku asked while Kairi smirked and ran towards the doorway, "Guess I am popular."

"You did just save the day." Sora shook Riku's hair while they both entered the doorway that would take them out of this long maze, "Thanks Riku."

"For what?"

"Always coming through." Sora said sincerely, "Except when I had to save you."

"One time against how many times I've saved you?" Riku pointed before his nose caught a scent that caused his smile to fade, "Did you get a different colon in Twilight Town?"

"Colon?" Sora asked while Riku pointed to his nose, "You probably smell Thaeon, I don't think he's bathed in a while."

"Harsh Sora...harsh..." Riku said while Sora walked ahead and Riku lowered his pace, "What is that smell? How come it's so familiar...how come I don't like it?"

He recalled two events where he had smelt that scent that Sora lightly had. Once was from Aqua and Kairi after the fight on the day before that they left the islands and the other was on that boy who he recalled seeing Ansem strangle.

What was the connection?

* * *

**Hallway of Enlightenment**

"Will it ever end?"

"The fighting?"

"The hallway..." An exasperated Serah managed to Xion while the group continued down the long corridor filled with stained images of dark robbed keyblade champions on one side and maidens in pure white dress on the other, "We've been walking down this hallway for hours...and hours...nothing's even trying to attack us!"

"What is it with you and hallways?"

"Cocoon had a lot of them..." Serah answered Donald, "Or rather...it had one really long hallway that spanned across the entire world. Once you're stuck in that hallway, there's no escape. It's a multi-hour long trek that's both limiting and boring. Some spots in the hallway are much wider than other places, but there's only one way in and one way out...the hallway. Sometimes you find a path that forks out and you think that you might've escaped. Instead, it comes to a dead-end with some gil in a storage bot as a practical joke and then you have to turn back and re-enter...the hallway..."

"At least it's not stairs..."

"Tobi! Don't remind me!" Lea shouted with equal annoyance while carrying a happy Relena lying in his arms, "Whose idea was it to make those stairs so damn long!"

"What stairs?"

"Stairs into the Sub-basement Hollow Bastion," Lea answered Sora, "No one's found them yet?"

"The whole bastion was searched from the highest chimney to the most unreadable recipe book." Zack answered, "You'd have to tell us what to look for."

"Stop." Thaeon ahead held up his hand when they came upon a large door that had ordained with a nobody symbol over an emblem of a chalice, filled with a great flame that emitted rays of light that cut through the outer circle of darkness. He placed his hand upon the calice and watched as thirteen blank squares appeared around the nobody symbol in a circle, "So it is his..."

"Whose?" Mickey asked when he walked up to examine the door, "What's wrong?"

"Lea!" Thaeon shouted and didn't look away when Lea came to the door. All but four of the panels filled with light before being left with various names that Mickey vaguely remembered, "I need the last four true names of the members of Organization XIII."

"Alright..." Lea shrugged his shoulders and counted out something on his hand, "Ordul...Lumaria...Relena...no, it was entered in as Renela."

"Okay." Thaeon said while all but the last panel was filled, "Now for the thirteenth."

"It's Ro-" Lea stopped himself and took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, "Here it is."

"Oh really?" Thaeon raised an eyebrow and gave a quick look at Sora before facing Lea, "Sensitive subject?"

"Just open the door." Lea muttered while Thaeon shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand on the door. The final panel brightened as the door became a pure white wall while the rest of the corridor began to change around it's architexture, "Again with the shifting rooms?"

"It's happening again?" Riku asked as the area circled around the group and formed itself into thirteen towers that surrounded them in the middle of a vast hall, "Why do I feel like...I've been in here before?"

"I know why...this was the throne-room of Organization XIII!" Sora realized as he recognized this place, "Why are we in here?"

"Organization XIII? That means..." Aqua's heart stopped when a single form of darkness appeared in the highest throne and formed itself into an individual who Aqua had not seen since she had fallen into the darkness, "You!"

"This...this was made by you?"

* * *

**Crossroads in Fate**

_From behind her visor, the Keyblade Master watched someone approach from the distance._

_Next to her stood her friends, fellow apprentices who she knew and loved with all of her heart. Both were armored in their own armor as they awaited the intruder. The younger and shortest of the trio tried to charge, but was restrained by the master who knew better than to fall into this man's tricks. The Three Chasers saw the man come into view...a man who was once revered as a friend and teacher and now revealed himself as a traitor and monster on level with the darkest creatures from the Depths of Darkness._

_He was an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He would appear as a feeble old man to the untrained eye, but the trio knew better. The Keyblade Master wore a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots with a black lining along the coat. As they watched him approach, a shadow phased out of his form and became a being in a skin tight-black and red suit with a black helmet that obscured his face._

**_"Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of Light and Dark were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged!"_**

_The Old Man's form began to fade away while his armored companion transformed into a muscled creature of darkness. The old man formed a blue light in his hand and cast it into the darkened skies. The sky gave way and revealed the Heart of All Worlds above to cast a somber glow upon the armor of the Chasers._

_**"Countless Keyblade Wielders gave up their lives all in search of one ultimate Key. And it will soon belong to me..."**_

_As he pointed to his friends, the master panicked when darkness enveloped the taller of the two and light took away the younger. She reached for both and caught neither while her tormentor vanished into the darkness. She now found herself without her armor within a city of light and ran towards someone who appeared to be her friend._

_But when she came closer, she saw only an enemy who had taken her friend's form._

_They battled and she emerged victorious with darkness coming forth and consuming her enemy. In that moment, she remembered her friend and leapt into the darkness after him and gave up her armor to allow him to escape the darkness..._

_But he had never escaped the darkness at all..._

* * *

**Throne of the Four Pillars**

"Master Xehanort! I should've know that it was you!"

She felt her own eyes twitch.

Every nerve in her body cried out for her to strike down the man sitting in the throne high above the other twelve.

Her own heart whispered dark thoughts of vengeance that she maintained the will to hold back.

The last time that she had seen that smiling face was within the wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard, amidst a crossroad of fallen keyblades bereft of their power. There, his plans unfolded with Aqua powerless to stop them or save those most precious to her. Not only did she fail to rescue Terra from the darkness of the old man within that throne, she failed to even be there for Ven.

Because of the man sitting in that throne of four pillars.

For his part, Xehanort was taken aback by the faces that stared back up at him. Was he honestly surprised, or what he just mocking them? Her hand rose from her side, readying to summon the keyblade of the master whom he had struck down.

"Xehanort..." While Aqua silently fumed in anger and rage that had been held within her heart for twelve years and Mickey silently locked his eyes with the master, the others held expressions of confusion and dread. Amongst the confused, Thaeon raised an eyebrow at the elderly master, "I know that it's been while, but the years weren't kind to you."

"Somethings wrong..." Xion said to herself, "Aqua?"

"You're Xehanort?" Sora asked in bewilderment while Xehanort greedily smiled at the Keyblade Hero, "He doesn't look anything like that picture in Ansem's Study!"

"That's because this is the true Master Xehanort." Mickey explained without looking away from the nemesis of the worlds, "Before he took Terra's body from him and became Ansem's apprentice...before his embrace of darkness and nothingness...before his rebirth."

"He stole away another's body?" Goliath inquired with calm suspicion, "What sorcery would allow such a thing to occur?"

"I don't really know..." Mickey answered while glancing over to where Aqua quietly fumed, "Let's ask Master Xehanort himself."

"Yeah...he's Xehanort alright...he's got the same eyes and even the same smell." Riku agreed, noting the subtle similarities between this old man and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, "Bout time that we actually met face to face."

"So...you have accessed my umbris..." Xehanort said with a complementary tone as his eyes leveled on Thaeon, "I've sensed being in your presence for a while boy. I was afraid that you would never find my gatekeeper. Though I will confess that your method for passing my maze to be...unorthodox."

"It worked didn't it?"

"I suppose so, I never thought it possible for masters from four different orders to be able to pass through the maze." Xehanort said to himself curiously, "Exactly how all of you came into my umbris is a mystery that excites me. The Freeshooter is correct to remain wary of your lot."

"Wait..." Sora muttered now even more confused, "If Xehanort has returned...how are you here?"

"As Thaeon has doubtless informed you, an umbris is normally accessible to others only upon the creator's death. And even then, they will only share their wisdom and knowledge with those who are found worthy." Xehanort stated, "But...seldom has a magister returned from death...nor attained the great power that I now possess."

"So you're aware of what you're doing now?"

"What?"

"This Xehanort before us is only a gatekeeper, a projection created from Xehanort's essence." Thaeon said to Serah, "So the gatekeeper's awareness extends to his original self...after his rebirth."

"Good, this is true." Xehanort confirmed while holding up his own hands and scoffing at the fragile nature of his bones, "I doubt that you will ever see me in this frigid state again. I originally created this umbris in my youth and last accessed it the night before I went forth to achieve my plans."

"Where is Terra!" Aqua shouted, unable to contain herself, "What the hell did you do him...what did you do to Ventus?"

"Aqua...you surprise me again by the virtue of being alive." Xehanort replied cordially as Aqua summoned Stormfall, but stopped when Mickey held up an arm, "Imagine if you had died when I had intended, my plans would not have gone as well as they have at this point. Indeed, all of my successes up to this point can be owed to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You see...what happened to your colleagues can be attributed to haste and a fear of death..." Xehanort boredly stated, "In my youth, I left the watch of the Master Keeper who Eraqus would succeed and ventured forth on my own. I learned under the Magi of the necessity of knowledge and wisdom. When I learned everything that I needed and could be taught no more, I went to the Pacts of Valor and achieved great skill and praise from all of them."

"But all of my successes paled compared to my desire..." Xehanort continued, "From the days of my youth, I had seen that darkness rules over all others. It was through the darkness that I first left my world...with much less of a mess than...others have. "Am I wrong, Riku?"

"Don't." Zack advised the offended Riku, "It's what he wants."

"But I was told and proven that I was not ready to learn the truth." Xehanort recalled while the group watched him with increasing anxiety and worry, "The magister who scouted me told me that I was already powerful...but my heart was not steadied for what I would have to sacrifice...it was too soon to take the plunge. So he sent me to the Sanctuary and told me to find my own path. So I did...after learning everything that I needed to know of the other orders, I joined the Magisters of Darkness who sought in the shadows for the light which was lost in the Keyblade War."

"Kingdom Hearts."

"Yes, but amongst the magisters...I learned of a terrible truth." Xehanort continued while summoning a pendant that held a symbol of the chalice upon it, "True, they taught me all that I needed to know of the darkness and under their methods I reached my full potential...a peak that I would never again achieve or surpass until after my rebirth. But they were devoted pawns to a stagnant peace within the Worlds. They sought for that which would never be found and in doing so and keeping back the darkness...the worlds were only surviving...without conflict, nothing motivated the light of the worlds to grow stronger and bridge the wide gaps of space and ignorance between them."

"So I conspired with my once-teacher magister Bane and orchestrated a plot to destroy the magisters." Crushing the pendant, Xehanort through it's crushed remains into the room where it fell into a fine powder, "In doing so, the darkness would be left unchecked and allowed to spread as it naturally should. Afterwards, I killed my old master and took up his power..."

"You killed them all!" Mickey shook with horror at what Xehanort had just confessed to, "Xehanort...why would you do that? Why would you betray your very order? Leave the Throne of Darkness bereft?"

"Because it would force the other Thrones out of their complacency." Xehanort continued, "Because darkness was never meant to be shared...it is meant to fester and be channeled in those who can harness and use it! That was why I killed my master, so that there would only be one Master of the Darkness...That there could be only One that the many shall call Aurem."

"I didn't just become the Master of Darkness. I became the Darkness."

"Alright..." Thaeon scoffed with humor, "Then how about being beaten by a suit of armor, a young woman, a castaway kid like me and a group of younger kids who learned on the fly?"

"Amusing..." Xehanort waved his hand at his former pupil, "You see Thaeon, though I was Aurem...I was still only mortal. Furthermore, a great lifetime of conflict and training, combined with a strain brought on from my battle with my master...from inheriting the very burden and legacy of darkness...one that cost more than I had expected...my body was left unable to handle the darkness that now composed my heart. As the years passed, I weakened more and more...until I had the health of a man nearing his final hours."

"I was able to keep myself alive, but I knew that my time was short." Xehanort continued, slouching into his chair while recalling the final decades of his original existence, "To that end, I decided to lay the seeds of my plot. I had learned of the legends and so I sought for the twelve. The twelve individuals whose souls were composed of pure light...a light that safeguarded both their hearts and that of the princesses of heart from the darkness. I found them, using what I had learned from my Master in the Sanctuary and I destroyed them."

"Destroyed them..." Thaeon nodded in thought, "Go on..."

"But I still had my dilemna of mortality." Xehanort admitted, "Originally, I sought for an apprentice who held great darkness...one whom I could train and then use as a younger vessel with their darkness as an arc to sustain my heart and consume theirs. Within my new vessel, I would challenge Eraqus and from our clash of light and darkness, the Conduit of the X-Blade would be forged!"

"It was a frustrating ordeal that pushed my patience...many of my apprentices died due to overestimation...a few defied me and left for their own devices...one particular apprentice forever rejected the usage of a keyblade and though he was a formidable swordsman...he was too strong-willed to be controlled."

"Ventus seemed like the perfect candidate." Aqua's face hardened at the mention of her friend, "He was a young boy when I first saw him, but he possessed such great anger and hurt...I had to have him. So I took him as my apprentice and trained him. At first he showed promise...or perhaps I was blinded by haste...eventually it became clear that Ventus simply lacked the will to ever use the darkness."

"Brought to my limit, I chose a new solution. I divided Ventus' heart into two, one half of light and the other would be darkness. I was content to train the being born from Ventus' darkness and allow Ventus to die. But somehow..."

"Somehow he survived and I formed a new plan." Xehanort went on, "I would leave Ventus with Eraqus to strengthen his light while I trained the being of Ventus' darkness. When the time came, I would clash the being against Ventus and together they would create the X-Blade while I possessed the body of Eraqus' apprentice Terra."

"You know...when you sit down and think about it. I hardly had to do anything with that boy," Xehanort mused, "Much of what occurred, occurred because of his own actions. All I did was encourage him to channel his darkness whether than be afraid of it and impel it. But, then he became so gullible! He even spoke with and assisted villains of ill-intent that Eraqus trained him to sense and fight against!"

"The boy even struck down his own master! A man who he loved as a father! All because I suggested the nature of Ventus' state of being." Aqua fumed while Xehanort laughed, "Which made him perfect! He reminds me of myself if I had never heeded Bane's advice. He was too headstrong, too narrowly focused...and that made him perfect as my vessel. When I possessed him, his darkness welcomed my heart and abandoned his, enabling me to be reborn in a younger and stronger form. I also enjoyed the decency of having hair once more..."

"But...I made several mistakes in my haste," Xehanort's gaze fell upon Aqua who returned the gaze with nothing but contempt and anger, "I should never have left you on the wayside Aqua...but how was I supposed to know what you would do? I thought you were harmless, little more than a dogmatic pupil of Eraqus...one whom Ventus' dark-half would destroy...Gratefully, I was wrong."

"If you had asked me years ago, I would have been infuriated with how you and even you, King Mickey, had disrupted my plans back then and continued to do so even in your absence." Xehanort's fingers twiddled while he continued, "But if you hadn't, I would never have come to this point of ascension with Kingdom Hearts within my grasp."

"Okay, stop it..." Thaeon shook his head while keeping down a humorless chuckle, "You can't really expect us to believe that you planned on losing your memories..."

"And then gain just enough to start a heartless plague and fall to darkness..."

"Or having your heartless destroyed...and your nobody too!"

"True, I didn't originally plan for any of those outcomes." Xehanort admitted, "Fortunately, I made certain to keep many doors open even in my haste. While Terra's defiance and Aqua's unexpected strength did stagger my original plan through my defeat and the X-blade's destruction, I was able to regather and start anew. Without Ansem the Wise, I would never have regathered the memories that I did. Within a year, his castle was mine and was a stagging ground for the continuation of my goals."

"All involved obeyed my instructions and intentions whether they were aware of it or not." Lea's hand tightened into a fist before Relena laid her hand on it. Thaeon's face turned harder while Xehanort taughtingly smiled at him and a fearful yet aware Kairi, "Without fully knowing why or how, I weakened the world boundries of Radiant Garden and unleashed a potent, but comparatively harmless plague of emotion-driven darkness upon it's people. The conflict served as a testing grounds to both strengthen the growing darkness and ways of honing that darkness to more effectively destroy...light."

"Finally, I used Ansem's research to create a great rift in the Realm of Light, enabling the darkness to come forth and empower a great plague of heartless both pure and artificial." Xehanort finished, "I then gave myself to the darkness so that I could control this plague and left behind a nobody to gather the promised thirteen shrouds. They whose beings would be filled with the darkness of Aurem and become darkness themselves."

"Those plans were confounded by the four of you." Xehanort happily confessed, "Sora...Riku...Kairi...King Mickey...and don't think that I've forgotten your role...Axel."

"The name's Lea, got it memorized old man?"

"A pity that you did not accept the gift offered to you." Xehanort exhaled, "Out of the thirteen...you would made a powerful vessel. Few amongst the others were worthy, they were either too weak or too treacherous to hold that darkness."

"Sounds great, but I like the color of my eyes." Lea shot back while pointing to his eyes, "Besides, the organization was just a scam anyway! Damn it! You had us chasing after something that we had within us the whole time!"

"What?" Sora asked when a stab of fear entered his heart, "Wasn't the Organization looking for Kingdom Hearts to find their own hearts?"

"Yes, that is why the organization was formed." Xehanort answered, "But, before I became Xemnas and Ansem the Seeker, I discovered through my research that nobodies...beings left behind when a heartless is born from a strong being, could in time grow their own heart when exposed to a powerful and profound emotional stimuli."

"Is that..." Sora looked down at his own hands, recalling his battles against the organization and the hundreds of nobodies that he destroyed, "That means..."

"The creatures that you destroyed in your last journey Sora...were alive," Xehanort stated as Sora's eyes paled and he fell to his knees, "Xemnas spoke to the Organization and told them that they needed Kingdom Hearts. Easily convincing them that any emotion that they did feel was nothing more than a leftover reaction from their memories. It is still quite sad considering...all of those dusks, those hundreds of creatures that you labeled monsters...you killed them all without mercy. The poor things, who never had a choice to become what they were and you killed them as they found their own heart-"

"Xehanort..." Aqua's breath increased as her already great anger began to build, "How...dare you..."

"My Master Aqua...why so infuriated?" Aqua's ability to keep from trying to wipe that smile from Xehanort's face was slowly easing away the longer that it lasted, "It was only because of your absence that I could achieve what I did. You had defeated me back then...you could have easily left me to fall into the darkness, but you didn't. You could've allowed the darkness to become my abode and then returned to regather your strength and that of the other orders...instead, you leaped after me. In fact, you could have killed me and ended all of my plans, but you stayed your hand. You saved me in a naive, misguided attempt to save a friend who was beyond your reach. But, I suppose that it was fate. Destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided you all to their proper places."

"Fate?"

"Yes, your fate." Xehanort finished, "A Master blinded by his own light to be struck down by his own pupil...The broken boy who failed to be the blade...the misguided successor who sacrificed herself for a fallen friend...and the feckless idiotic fool of a youth whose body became the vessel for my rebirth. Though if asked as to who should be held most accountable...it should be you for abandoning your duty-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone save Xehanort jumped from the outburst that Kairi voiced, "Sora! Don't listen to a word that he says! You helped those nobodies! Some them thanked you for returning them to their true self! If it weren't for Xehanort, we would never have to even fight them! He's still the man responsible for all of this! Not you!"

"Kairi..."

"She's right Sora," Riku stated, "Even if we had known...it wouldn't have changed what needed to be done."

"Perhaps, but if a nobody can form their own sense of being...why the need to be reformed?" Xehanort looked knowingly between Riku and a perplexed Xion, "Is one heart more precious than another?"

"You don't even care!" Mickey shouted, "You used all of us from the very beginning...Now I know what I would should've guessed all of those years ago...the reason that Terra failed his test..."

"And what would that be my dear?"

"YOU!" Aqua yelled with hatred freely mixed into her voice, "You sabotaged him! You manipulated your bond with Master Eraqus...and used Terra as your scapegoat to escape his sight...then you preyed on Terra's doubt...all to use as his vessel."

"But I must emphasize..." Xehanort placed a hand on his chest while he went on, "Much of what Terra did was done from his own conclusions. All I did was, helpfully push him in the right direction."

"Push? You stringed him down that path!" Aqua shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Terra was a good friend and had a true heart! He made mistakes, but tried his darnest to set things right. It was only cause you dogged him at every step did you defeat him! And he still fought you after you took away his body!"

"We're not here to debate with you..." Thaeon stated and summoned Glimmer Endure, "Keep going! What are you after now?"

"Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort answered, "Thanks to all of your actions, the worlds were restored with the closing of the Door to Darkness, and allowing for the choosing of twelve new beings...minstrels of purity to safeguard the princesses of heart."

"Now reborn, I will gather the shrouds of darkness and send them against the worlds." Xehanort continued as Pazu felt himself shudder when Xehanort looked at his faintly glowing pendant, "I don't know where they are now, but soon I will gather the twelve into my fold."

"So you can kill them again?"

"No, that was a mistake made in haste." Xehanort answered Lea, "The light within them is not meant to be destroyed, it is meant to be channeled. Channeled into the true X-blade, the blade which I will use to merge the true Kingdom Hearts with the Kingdom Hearts born from the darkness of destruction and death. With their merging, the realms of Light and Darkness, Wake and Sleep will merge into one World as it was in the beginning and through this clash of destruction and rebirth, a New World will be born."

"A World which I shall lead into an eternal golden age of prosperity and peace!" Xehanort declared, "A world that will continually expand with ever opening possibilities for it's inhabitants. A world which I shall rule as it's lord, master of the four thrones and eternal wielder of the X-Blade."

"You want to destroy the worlds to create a new one?" Penelo dared taunt, "That sounds as dumb as wanting to kill everyone to end all suffering."

"Think that's bad?" Serah managed, feeling bold enough to somehow challenge this catalyst of their sorrow, "My sister and I fought someone who wanted to destroy the world to summon god..."

"Amusing attempts at noble suicide..." Xehanort agreed, "But I assure you that my plan is for the greater good of the worlds."

"I don't remember anyone asking my world that." Pazu calmly added, "You're not doing this to help others! If you were...you'd find a way to do that without all of this destruction and death! You wouldn't displace people and force them away from their lives just because of your vision!"

"Words born from grief and a naive hope for the worlds." Xehanort stated as if dismissing the boy whose plans had destroyed his world, "I once believed as you did...but I soon learned that this was false. In order to create, something must be destroyed. You cannot have a farm without altering the land; you cannot build a boat without cutting down a tree; you cannot win a race without breaking the horse. To achieve, something of equal value must also be given."

"This coming from an old man who possessed someone just because he heard the bell toll for him." Riku stated as Xehanort nodded with acknowledgement, "Don't think that this means you've already won, we'll find a way to stop you."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sure, you can stop me and my plans." Xehanort stated, "And then what? Continue your endless struggle in scattered and divided worlds? It matters not, I was here to say what I'd say and now you know what you needed to know."

"Not yet!" Lea shouted, "The Thirteen Shrouds...how many have you gathered of your shrouds and the minstrels?"

"If you must know..." Xehanort boredly agreed, "Of the Twelve, I have gathered five, I know of three others and the last four...I know how to find them."

"Thirteen Shrouds right?" Zack asked while Xehanort nodded, "Xedalart...Braig...Isa...Ienzo...the Assassin...and the Vanitas kid. That's only six! How do you plan to conquer the worlds with only six?"

"To correct your math Soldier, those you have named only account for six of the nine vassals within my power." Mickey gulped as he counted out something in his own hands, "I have already chosen the last four, they just aren't aware of it yet."

"I think we have everything we need from you." Thaeon concluded and looked around at the group...all of whom were ready to leave this throneroom and this umbris, "It's time to leave...how do we get out here?"

"You have passed the test of my umbris." Xehanort answered, "You need only open a pathway and you shall return to the world from which you came here from."

"Thanks and I'll see you soon-" Aqua's keyblade blocked Thaeon's, causing his keyblade lose it's faint luster while Aqua relinquished her blade.

"Wait."

"Aqua?" Mickey asked and stood in front of Aqua with his arms streched out, "That's not really Xehanort you know. I don't think attacking his gatekeeper's gonna do him any good. Though...I understand why you'd want to...I wanna give him a good beat-up myself."

"I need to let go of this...I've held it in for twelve years..." Aqua calmly said while Mickey lowered his arms and let his friend pass him. Xehanort's smile faded as he looked upon Aqua's tearful, but determined face, "Xehanort, I don't know if you can really hear me. You may just be a projection of essence and you can't communicate to him. But I just want to let you know...you will pay for everything that you did to my family."

"You betrayed us...you betrayed all of us. Strange thing about all of this? I wanted to be like you." The rest of the group was just as surprised as Xehanort himself when Aqua spoke, "We all did...but me especially. Eraqus always told me about how much he admired you...how brave...strong...wise and respected that you were. A man who came from a world that no one had ever heard of...who found his own path through the lanes between and came to the Order of Light. You didn't wait for fate to allow you to come to the Land of Departure...your will and your heart gave you the means to create your own..."

"When Ventus joined us, I thought that he could help me be more like you." Xehanort listened intently while Aqua continued, "But Ventus was nothing like you...he was clumsy...fearful...uncertain and for while...I thought that he'd never become a master. Even still...he was kind and selfless...he had strength, but of a different kind. He held courage, but of a different tone. Ironically...he was the one who helped me become master the most. He never gave up...and never held on to grudges or to his own mistakes. In time, he improved and even reached me and Terra's level in skill...even becoming faster then either of us and mastering techniques of light that I haven't been able to learn to this day."

"When you came to the Castle on the day of my Mark of Mastery, I became uncertain about you." Aqua's gaze never wavered from the master while Xehanort himself twidled his fingers, "From the moment that Terra failed, I knew that something was wrong. I sensed that a shadow had obscured both Terra's performance and my master's ability to even see it. Even though it seemed impossible in my mind, my heart called out in warning whenever I looked upon you. Not because of the darkness in your heart...but because of it's intent. But I couldn't make up my mind before you were gone and then..."

"You killed my father and master, you broke apart Ven's heart for your own games, you manipulated Terra into losing his heart, and because of you, I have wondered through the darkness for twelve long years...cut off from the worlds as you destroyed them. All because I wavered at the critical moment. Because despite feeling the true essence of what you really were, my mind was still blinded by the idolized image of you that I still wanted to become." Aqua stated with sorrow within her voice, "I did fail my duty...the worlds and my friends...But now I'm back...and as long as I breath, I will not lose another friend to you again. I will find Terra and Ventus, I will stop you and then you will face the price for your deeds."

"I will see to that personally."

"And she won't be alone!" Sora shouted while standing next to Aqua as Mickey, Zack, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Taran, Thaeon, Pazu, Xion, Penelo, Serah, Lea, Goliath and Relena all formed together to face the Master upon his throne, "You'll be facing all of us..."

"Bold words though they are fair ones. We do have a score to settle." Xehanort confidently and respectfully replied, "Even if the Masters of old were to arise again, I would not ask for a more worthy group of adversaries. No fate occurs by chance alone...though our fates remain inevitable rather determined or not. Our fates pass by and at times even converge, creating consequences of an unpredictable nature. The story of your clashes with myself for the past twelve years were all but the opening blows to a new story which we shall write together. Whether you know it or not, the Keyblade War has indeed resumed itself. Save only that it shall not be fought with legions, but with the hearts of the worlds and the people with them. You are the guarding lights which my darkness must consume or destroy in order for my destiny to be fulfilled."

"By the end of this war, our grievances shall be settled and allowed to rest." Xehanort mused at his adversaries as his form faded away into a fume of darkness, "Trust me, I will be waiting."

* * *

**Abode of Deep Darkness**

Xehanort opened his eyes.

A moment ago, he had felt a familiar presence speak to him. One that he had not felt in whole for twelve years. Sensing this presence so close to his own being in all honesty confused him. The presence was nowhere in sight nor was it upon the world that formed from the remnant of ruin. However, Xehanort did not have to ponder long...he recalled back to the final years of his original form before he acquired the shape which he used to push Garden of Radiance into it's Descent. It was while pondering that he remembered what he had created and left within the depths where the magisters once stood vigil.

And they had found it.

His eyes narrowed in fuming frustration, why didn't he destroy the device when he found it as Ansem's apprentice? His plans had no been laid bare to his greatest enemies and it was too late to turn aside. Though he could work this to his advantage, he still felt a sense of annoyance and anger with a tinge of something else.

Was it, excitement? Anticipation? Or even Fear?

"Xehanort?"

"They know."

"Took em long enough." Braig laughed as Isa paled that the element surprise was lost, "We've had what? A year to put things into motion?"

"True." Xehanort agreed and remembered exactly how the device was preserved to be found, "Isa...do you...remember the globe that I told you to dispose of?"

"I threw it to the heartless." Isa answered as Xehanort summoned his keyblade, "I saw them take it with them into the shadow and assumed-"

"You assumed that they would destroy it?" Xehanort calmly asked and his gaze bore into Isa's, "When I told you to do that?"

"Xehanort-" Before he could protest further, the fool's chest was impaled by Xehanort's keyblade. Xehanort had no intention of killing Isa, though it would be too late to do so even if he wanted to.

"Kneel." Xehanort pulled out his keyblade and watched Isa fall to his knees, clutching the blooding wound in his chest, "Your negligence shall not go unpunished."

"Hey don't we need em alive Mister Master?" Braig amusingly asked as Xehanort himself chuckled while Isa shook in horror, "Whatever! You know what you're doing, I'll brief the others."

"You do that." Xehanort stated, not moving his gaze from Isa while Braig vanished within a flame of darkness, "I shall be along shortly.

* * *

**Twilight Town Tram Common**

"I know I'm running late, but trust me! He'll take the deal!" A salesman of ten years told his accountant on the other end of the phone that he talked into, "Birds? A giant bird crashed into his house? How come he's still in it?"

The stories that customers made up these days.

"Next you'll be telling me that books bring people to life!" The salesman laughed, "Fine...add in house insurance against...freakish accidents of nature and that's the bottom line!"

**"In_ umbris potestas est"_**

"What was that-" The salesman watched various shards of light and darkness flowed into the air as if they were pages from a torn book. One of the pages enlarged and from it emerged a woman with blue hair who wavered in the air before landing on her armored feet. Another page enlarged to reveal a silver-haired teen who calmly allowed his feet to hit the ground, followed shortly by two boys who clumsily hit their faces on the ground next to him.

A second later, four young girls with red, black, pink and blond hair leapt out of four brightened pages and a fifth page sparked with fire and lightning before a man with spiky red hair emerged carrying a woman with her hair braided into antennae. Another page floated to the floor and bloomed into a statue of a pondering gargoyle as a second page was caught on his wing to be transformed into a duck whose foot was caught upon the wing.

While the duck eventually freed himself, he fell to the ground and had his bottom stepped on by a tall antromorphic dog who dusted himself off without knowledge of his friend's aggrevation. Flipping out of another page, a man with spiky black hair landed with his leg's squatted while confidently smirking. Another page emerged and formed into a silver suit of armor that stood upon the ground and faded away to reveal it's silver eyed owner. Lastly, a boy with spiky brown hair leapt fell out of a page before being caught by the silver haired youth.

As the salesman watched, the pages formed into an octagon shape as a mouse emerged from a page on the floor with a brandished golden key. As the key faded with light, the mouse caught the falling octagon crystal and threw it to the silver haired youth. After taking a moment to recover, the newcomers wordlessly departed from the Tram Common with the mouse trailing in the back. The mouse looked in the salesman's direction and brought a single finger to his mouth. The salesman quietly returned the gesture while the mouse widely smiled and ran to catch up with the others.

As ludicrous as it would sound, the salesman thought it best to move on...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Irony...**

**This chapter is probably the most pivotal installment that I've made so far.**

**In all fairness, I personally felt like the throneroom scene almost drags as it is now. I tried to make the dialogue-filled scene more interesting by adding emphasis to everyone's reactions to Master Xehanort's appearance and his explanation of everything that he'd done from before the main story began, through birth by sleep and up to now. I especially wanted especial emphasis on Aqua, whose one of the characters in that room who had suffered the most from Xehanort's plans.**

**Not just because of what happened to her, but how her efforts ultimately allowed Xehanort's plans to succeed up to this point.**

**It's actually something that a lot of BBS fans bring up. As much of an Ensemble Darkhorse as Aqua is, let's face it, sparing Maleficent and sacrificing yourself for a xehanort-possessed Terra probably weren't smart things to do. After all, Xehanort gets back keyblade during the year between BBS and Radiant Garden's fall; creates a plague of heartless with his own heartless leading it's invasion and Maleficent ends kidnapping and gathering the Princesses of Heart to access Kingdom Hearts. If it weren't for Sora and the gang, the fall of the worlds could honestly be blamed on Aqua.**

**At the same time, it would've been out of character for her to do otherwise and BBS is still a prequel. Even if Aqua had tried to just kill them, plot-armor would've ensured that they'd survive and end up exactly where they're meant to be for the next few games. In short, Aqua would've been screwed regardless.**

******Any Final Fantasy Fan among you know what Serah about "The Hallway". Whether you loved FF XIII or hated it, everyone pretty much agrees that "The Hallway" is the absolute worst aspect of that game. Serah's words about "The Hallway" word for word, a perfect summation of FF XIII's linearity and why many became really bored when they played it.**

**The next chapter will be the last one before the series goes into hiatus until Late Spring/Early Summer of 2013. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story up to this point and feel free to start sending world requests for the second part of this tale.**

**As always Read, Review and Enjoy! Later**


	22. Courage: Preparation and Gathering

**_New Ansem's Report 2_**

_I was very much relieved when Sora and the others arrived alive and intact. Regretfully, my warmth at seeing those young people was weakened by the previous revelation of the source of our woes._

_Xehanort._

_It was a short memory, but an important one. Before my exile from the Garden, I came upon Xehanort's research compiled in a series of journals using my name. It's contents were clear to me, but on the inside of each binding, I found a series of symbols that I appeared to be placed randomly...I told Mickey about the symbols before he left and told me of their meaning..._

_Based on my friend's wisdom, I deciphered the meaning of their arrangement and the message that they hid from all but Xehanort and those closest to his plans. It seems that Xehanort had discovered "The Path to Rebirth" that he previously failed to find with the creation of those horrid Unbirth Stalkers. Crossing this path involved giving or losing one's heart to the darkness within it becoming a heartless while the remnant body and soul would form into a nobody, a being devoid of a heart. The power of the heartless and it's abilities would depend on the willpower and darkness within the original being while a nobody's strength and abilities were derived from their memories. With this, a being who spawns a weak heartless could still produce a powerful nobody if their will was strong enough to retain their memories._

_The Path is completed by having both the heartless and the nobody destroyed by a weapon of light...such as a keyblade. Then the splintered pieces shall reform and the original person who was split asunder would be reborn with complied memories, power, abilities and stamina from all of their previous incarnations, save enhanced and strengthened abilities depending on the power of those past selves. Their heartless, their nobody, their original self...forgotten past lives..._

_Xehanort would remember everything._

_With this in mind, I must take into account a fearful formula...what would result from the combined terror of the vast memories and intellect of Master Xehanort when it now enhances and guides the natural cunning and heartlessness of the man who became my foremost apprentice, the mastery of darkness which the Seeker held and power over nothingness which Xemnas possessed with an enhanced and greatly strengthened Reborn Body?_

_Based on data gathered from Aqua, Tobias, Riku, Sora and Lea, Xehanort's path becomes clear in this regard. Whether his heartless and nobody were intended to fail is moot and irrelevant at this moment. But Xehanort did not give himself to the darkness lightly. He planned to return far more powerful than when before he fell or even when he possessed Aqua's fellow apprentice, Terra._

_My Foremost Apprentice intends to pursue his destructive plans...create an empire of ignorance upon the ashes of the worlds. For that, he wishes to gather 13 individuals to infuse with shards of darkness to make them his vassels of darkness...and Ienzo is one of them._

_It is now clear that the pieces of this plot were assembled long before I found Xehanort...just how long ago?_

* * *

**Yen Sid's Study**

"I trust that all of you are rested?" Yen Sid asked the gathered crowd of heroes who had recently arrived from Twilight Town, "First...I would like to apologize for the difficulties and events that occurred before and during your travels. I underestimated Xehanort's reach and did not act as soon as I should have to bring all of you here."

"What happened, happened and couldn't have happened any other way." Zack stated as he stood next the chair where Kairi sat with Sora leaning on it's back, "Besides, if we had moved too quickly then we would've had to wait longer to get those three out of the Realm of Darkness."

"I guess that's right," Mickey agreed, looking up to a quiet Aqua with an assuring smile, "What matters is that we're all here and we all know what we've gotta do to defeat Xehanort."

"Do we?" Lea asked from the back of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "All we know is his end goal for his grand master plan. We still have no idea about how to track down the remaining minstrels or what we'll do against his vassals of darkness."

"Care to share any details with the class Lea?" Thaeon asked while he stood in front of a Futon where Serah and Pazu sat, "Weren't you and your girlfriend working for Xehanort for a while?"

"Yeah...but we don't know anymore anything that you don't already know." Relena replied while lying on a reclining chair next to Lea, "Apart from his shrinking inner circle, everyone in his organization only knows as much as Xehanort wants them to know. Between the two of us, Lea was more aware of things than I was."

"Considering that Xehanort wanted you to be one of his vassels, I'm not surprised." Serah coldly remarked while Lea shook his head, "Xehanort said that he knew about three minstrels and that five had already been captured. How did he know where to look for the minstrels and who to look for?"

"The only thing I knew was that they had a large amount of light within them. Also something about darkness following them like a magnet and misfortune coming soon after for them and those close to them...you're a teacher right? Figure out that metaphor will ya?"

"I have a metaphor for you...an arrow slicing your throat in two?"

"Ah...she wants a fight." Relena remarked while sitting up and drawing out her foudre, "How about one in each of your cute little eyes?"

"So two for one?" Serah asked while she brought out her bowblade, "Sounds good to me."

"If you children are finished..." Ansem asked as Relena and Serah found their weapons caught within a floating transparent cube, "While you may have your illusions about who may be our enemy, the true enemy has revealed himself. You have precious little time before Xehanort initiates the plan which you no doubt heard from his own mouth."

"Indeed Master Ansem, Xehanort's plans have been in motion for longer than I dared imagine," Yen Sid concurred, "He truly intends to begin another Keyblade War."

"Another One? This can't be good."

"It's not Sora," Yen Sid answered the young man, "When legends speak of a the keyblade as both savior and destroyer, they refer to the destruction caused by the Keyblade War. Long Ago, the worlds existed as part of a Single Overworld with Kingdom Hearts as it's Heart. Though it's eternal light brightened the Overworld, it remained out of the reach of mankind, guarded by the holder of the χ-blade. Eventually, many came to desire the light, and their greed and jealousy introduced darkness into the World. In order to conquer the light of Kingdom Hearts, they forged the first Keyblades in the image of the χ-blade and demanded it's power for themselves."

"In response, a pact of was agreed upon between the stronger of the new keyblade orders and the Kingdoms of Overworld. Though they would be unable to wield it, the χ-blade would be shared between the kingdoms and the Realms and with it, guardianship of Kingdom Hearts. Because of the agreement, peace was restored in Overworld and the wielders of the keyblade became it's guardians. But in time, all save a few kingdoms of Overworld forgot of the pact and the χ-blade's true significance...consolidating it's ownership to four factions: The Sanctem of Light; The Seekers of Darkness; The Empire of the Sea; And the Castle in the Sky-"

"Laputa!" Pazu cried out amazement and shock as he ran to Yen Sid's desk, "You're talking about Laputa aren't you? So it is real!"

"Yes, it is," Yen Sid responded to the young boy, "It was also partially responsible for starting the great Keyblade War which destroyed Overworld."

"Oh..." Pazu's wide smile wavered into a confused frown, "How?"

"Records are scarce, but what we know is that when the time came, the χ-blade was withheld from it's destined guardian which reignited the jealousy that led to the creation of the keyblade." Yen Sid continued, "We don't know who struck first or who was intended to have the χ-blade, but in the ensuing conflict, the χ-blade was destroyed and shattered into twenty pieces. With the key to Kingdom Hearts now lost, each order blamed the other and strife consumed Overworld as the Keyblade War began."

"Amidst this battle, the Empire of the Sea and Castle in the Sky each secretly sought to rebuild the χ-blade by regathering it's twenty pieces. To do this, they waged war upon the kingdoms of Overworld's Land in search of the χ-blade's 7 fragments of lights and its 13 shards of darkness. This campaign of conquest was waged with magic and technology that defied the laws of life itself...and worsened the damage of the Keyblade War when the leaders of the Kingdoms came upon keyblades themselves."

"It was at the apex of this war that the princess of the Seventh Kingdom was killed and Kingdom Hearts withdrew itself from Overworld. Without the Light of Kingdom Hearts, the Darkness and Birds of Fire created by the War engulfed Overworld...In a single day and night of misfortune, the Empire of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the Shattering Sea...Laputa was blown from all knowledge by a great maelstrom of fire, wind, lightning and dust...only a few pieces of Overworld remained, spared by the light of within the many children who were spared from Overworld's destruction.

"With this light, the children breathed life into the shards of earth where they lived." Kairi and Sora exchanged a single knowing glance while Aqua recalled hearing of a similar story long ago, "This light was strengthened by the hope and love of the children and became the hearts of many smaller and separate, but connected worlds upon which we now live today. The remaining keyblade wielders took an oath to never again wage such a conflict and created the Four Orders to ensure that the light of the worlds would never be extinguished."

"For countless generations, the Thrones of the Four Pillars ensured peace and freedom within the Realm of Light. The Sanctem to protect and strengthen the light of the worlds; The Magi to retain knowledge of all that transpires and guide the worlds through wisdom, but never power; The Pacts of Valor to protect the people of the worlds from any threat that may emerge and even against those who would use the keyblade for themselves; and the Magisters to dwell and seek within the Realm of Darkness for the Light that was lost and prevent that darkness from threatening the Light."

"A Balance that Xehanort destroyed." Thaeon added and summoned his own keyblade, "Makes you wonder why he gave me this...if he only ever needed one..."

"Does it matter how you got it?" Lea asked, "Just use it...you master's and your questions."

"We have now heard it from Xehanort's own words." Mickey stated, "He still seeks to forge the X-blade while destroying the worlds to make room for a new Overworld."

"We'll stop him!" Sora declared with unwavering confidence, "We've beaten him before and we can do it now."

"This is true," Yen Sid was enheartened by Sora's courage, but knew that it would not be enough, "However, given your experience with his newest creations, how do you believe you would fare against Xehanort in a form far more powerful than any of his past incarnations? Furthermore...would you be able to face him if he were not alone?"

"Hate to admit it Sora..." Riku stated, "But we're outmatched as we are. It took everything that he had to fight him when he was just a nobody and a heartless."

"Or as a scientist with amnesia."

"Or as an old man."

"Then what must be done?"

"Xehanort has caught us unprepared." Yen Sid responded to a stoic Ansem, "His plans are deeply intricate in nature even if we know his endpoint. With only four active masters...it will not be enough to oppose Xehanort."

"That's why we're here!"

"Yes, that is why you are here." Yen Sid looked upon the youths who had been brought from the islands of destiny, "The Keys of destiny have chosen you to become the point of the sword. Whatever plans we use to counter Xehanort's, your actions will be the catalyst that will ensure their success."

"We won't let you down, sir!" Sora said again and had his excitement turn to agitation when he heard someone laugh, "I missed the joke, wanna repeat it Thaeon?"

"Joke? I don't think you really know what's ahead for us all hero." Thaeon humorously spat, "You don't know Xehanort half as well as you think you do."

"Really?" Sora asked as he turned to the undaunted magister, "You heard Xehanort himself! We've beaten his heartless Ansem and his nobody, Xemnas."

"We? So you weren't alone? So you handled both of them without any difficulty whatsoever?" Thaeon asked while Sora just waited for him to finish, "You've saved the worlds twice and I'm not going to demean that. My point is that you haven't faced Xehanort himself and when you faced his fragments, you probably had a lot of help and a lot of luck right? That won't work this time around."

"Come on Tobi...you almost sound like you want Xehanort to win."

"Xehanort may be more powerful and with full access to his memories, but do not doubt the strength of the heart, Tobias." Ansem said to the youth, "Especially your own."

"I'm just speaking my mind, do what you want." Thaeon muttered, "So what will we do now?"

"You will train." Yen Sid answered, addressing all within the room, "All of you are capable youths, but none of you are ready to face Xehanort...nor are the masters newly returned from the darkness."

"I...I won't dispute that..."

"Neither will I."

"However, there is a way to amend this that should be beneficial for all involved." Yen Sid concluded, "But first, I would like a word with Lea."

"Alright, I'll go along with the interrogation." Lea laughed without leaving his place against the wall and winked to a worried Xion "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay..."

"Don't ya worry about Master Yen Sid. He's just surprised that Lea's here, that's all." Mickey assured the girl and addressed his apprentice, "Taran, show our guests to their rooms and get some rest already."

"Yes Master." Taran answered and turned to the group, "You heard him, off to bed now."

"Do we have to sleep?" Riku asked with Pazu thoughtfully nodding with him, "I kind of had a long nap as is..."

"No problem Riku! You don't gotta sleep if you don't want to...just rest." Mickey said though he figured that Riku would sleep eventually anyway., "But you, Taran and Pazu will need your sleep, so don't stay up any longer than an hour."

"What?"

"But master-"

"That's an order Taran! Donald! Goofy! Make sure everyone gets their rest."

"Gotcha Mickey!/No problem Mickey!" Donald and Goofy saluted the King while Taran signed in disappointment and a little creature laughed, "That means you too Gurgi!"

"Aww!" Gurgi complained before he fell from the ceiling and landed next to Taran, "Mouse Master promised Gurgi crunchies and munchies!"

"Ha...ha...I did say that didn't I?" Mickey asked out loud while shaking his head and pulled an apple out of his pocket, "Well...here ya go then."

"Why must you spoil him?" Taran asked while Gurgi greedily ate the apple and followed behind Taran.

"I'll warm the bed for you..." Relena teased a blushing Lea and took Xion along, "Come on sis...you look like you've had a rough few days."

"Haven't you?"

"I'm an adult...I'm supposed to have days like that."

"You an adult? You look it and you feel-" Lea stopped himself before he said something very inappropriate and inhaled before he faced the questioning glances of the keyblade masters that were left in the room, "So...what's up?"

"Your intentions." Yen Sid answered, wishing to cut to the heart of the matter, "Thus far, you have acted as a valuable ally that was least expected. Even as a nobody, your loyalties were as unclear as the nature of your being. So I must ask, why are you here?"

"Same reason that we're all here right?" Lea asked and saw that having Xehanort as a common enemy wasn't quite enough to satiate them, "Or...you're wondering if I'm after something else?"

"Just answer the question, Lea." Tobias suggested, "Pretty odd that you showed up at the Islands a few days after Xion did and then left Xehanort's side...you know the girl?"

"What is this? An interrogation of some sort?" Lea spat and then chuckled, "Stupid question...of course this is an interrogation..."

"No, I sensed the sincerity of your defection when you and Miss Relena entered Twilight Town." Yen Sid stated, "Tell me everything that you know of Xehanort's plans."

"It wouldn't be anything that you don't already know."

"Really?" Tobias asked with a raised eyebrow, "Weren't there thirteen members of Organization XIII? Are they supposed to be Xehanort's vassels?"

"The only ones that I knew about were Isa and Braig. Then there's Lumaria, Ienzo and Ro-" Lea stopped himself for a moment, "What's the point of all of this?"

"What was the third name?" Aqua asked despite Lea's reluctance, "Is he your friend? The third friend who you and Xion are looking for? The one that Xion had forgotten?"

"She doesn't even remember me...good..." Lea said, "My third friend...well...I guess that's really why I'm here. I made him a promise. I can't say what the hell's going on because I don't even know. But what I do know is that it's Xehanort's doing, Xehanort's twisted my friend and filled him with something...something that's turned him...turning him into a monster..."

"A monster? A restless?"

"Knowing Xehanort...it may be something worst." Thaeon figured, "It may be a lost cause..."

"Probably...maybe there's nothing I can do..." Lea admitted with a rising fury as flames appeared around his arms, "SO WHAT? That's not stopping me! No matter how much Xehanort distorts him...I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO BRING HIM BACK!" In a flash of light and flames, two kblades suddenly appeared in Lea's hands as the masters looked at the display in utter shock and amazement.

"A keyblade!"

"Ah shucks! Where did he get that!"

"When did you get two!"

"I've seen one of those before...Oh!" Zack said out loud and pointed to Burdened Blaze, "I remember now! You were that kid who used to volunteer at Ansem's Lab!"

"Little late to the party Zack." Lea said with a more subdued tone, "And don't ask me how I got em alright? This fiery one appeared once in a while when I was a kid, but I wasn't the one using it half the time and the other half, I didn't know what I was doing. This latest one...probably something to do with Axel..."

"Your nobody..." Mickey stated while looking upon the Bond of Flame, "The strength from Axel's heart carried over to his reborn somebody and created this second keyblade."

"Then we are much more prepared then I initially calculated..." Yen Sid concluded, "With four active masters, each from a throne of the four pillars...Sora, Riku, Kairi, Taran, Xion, and now Lea...six gifted keyblade users despite little to no formal instruction and many trustworthy companions on hand who are willing to aid us. Before we even begin to consider our allies at the Garden or Mr. Whitmore's resources...and the retired masters and wielders whom could be persuaded to aid us against Xehanort..."

"Does he do this a lot?"

"Well..." Mickey had to admit that his master's habit for slightly trailing off track was something that he'd grown used to, "It means that we've gotta better chance to stop Xehanort, doesn't it?"

"Yes...Yes it does...all of them are strong. Especially Sora and Riku," Yen Sid stated again, "But they are not ready, not for what Xehanort has no doubt laid in wait to pounce upon them."

"Then we'll just have to help em with that." Mickey said with full faith in his friends, "Still, they've gone through more than some in this room have ever been through and came out in one piece. That's something that can't be taught out of a book or from some tutor. If we wanna make them ready, we have to do so on their pace."

"Then we'll task them."

"What?" Aqua asked in shock, "I know that they're skilled, but it's too soon! Especially with everything that is happening!"

"It is the only way that they will achieve the Mark in time to face Xehanort." Yen Sid replied and saw Thaeon raise his hand, "Yes?"

"Pardon..." Thaeon respectfully said, "But what does it mean to "task"? Is this a special ritual for keyblade apprentices?"

"Yes it is, Thaeon."

"What does it mean though? Sorry, but I'm not very master literate...my master wasn't exactly a library of information."

"I am not surprised," Yen Sid responded, "The Act of Tasking an Apprentice is to provide them with a final test. As you likely know, the Mark of Mastery is the universal recognition for a Master of their Keyblade. Normally, this is given to worthy apprentices with a test made at the discretion of their master."

"But sometimes, circumstance and talent make such a test unfit for the apprentice." Thaeon nodded while Yen Sid continued, "Therefore, a Master may "Task" an apprentice to accomplish a mission. Most often it is an independent assignment to a place that will test all of their facilities as keyblade wielders."

"And if they fail...they are not marked..."

"Sometimes Lea," Zack answered, "Or maybe the apprentice's conduct wasn't something to be expected from a master, maybe the apprentice's actions violated the rules of their order's code...the journey through this task is the true test for the Mark and if they are successful with conduct, action, or success if not all, then they're found worthy as masters."

"Are there other ways to achieve the Mark?" Thaeon asked while summoning his keyblade, "Honestly, I don't know how I even got mine."

"Maybe Xehanort "tasked" you," Zack figured, "Before you fell into darkness, did he say anything to you?"

"Should you stand within the darkness, then you shall prove worthy to avenge yourself." Thaeon said, repeating what Xehanort apparently told him, "Fall and you shall prove yourself as nothing more than a waste of time...does that count for anything?"

"It must have been the same thing with my keyblade." Lea muttered to himself and then addressed the others, "Xehanort may not have meant to, but his keyblade must have "tasked" you with surviving in the Realm of Darkness...which you succeeded."

"Works for me," Thaeon shrugged his shoulders, "What about the rest? I take it that we can't just "task" them, can we?"

"No, they are not ready for the Mark of Mastery." Yen Sid admitted, "Not even you Lea."

"What if I didn't care about being a master?"

"Then shut up and accept the free training that these nice people are about to offer you."

"Training?" Lea scoffed and lightly tapped Thaeon's keyblade with Burdened Blaze, "Look, I may not know much about keyblades and all, but I can handle myself fine in battle."

"Perhaps you can Lea, but I must insist." Yen Sid advised, "This is about far more than you or any one of us. Xehanort wishes to destroy the worlds and every keyblade must be honed and sharpened for the conflict that he has begun. If you wish to save your friend, your's must be made ready as well."

"Fine..." Lea agreed, "But don't expect me to address any of you as master, alright?"

"Not that it matters." Thaeon stated, "If we're sending Sora and Riku into the field though...they can't go out as apprentices."

"That is not what I intended," Yen Sid stated, "No...I believe it more appropriate to reintroduce a long-passed over tradition of the keyblade orders. In light of what they have done, this exception is not made in overhaste."

"Exception?"

"You don't mean..."

"It is something that I have considered for the past year," Yen Sid said to a knowing Mickey, "The Proof of Gallantry."

* * *

**The Forgotten Wastes**

His coattails flailed at his side while Oswald strolled towards the arriving glider of his apprentices. The three-person vessel decelerated as it neared the flat-top stalagmite and landed. Vanishing in a blaze of light as the three youths stood on their feet.

"Good to be home..." Max muttered and hiccuped with a characteristic tick that he'd gotten from his father, "Want us to fetch anything else master?"

"Max..."

"PJ...I'm just joking around." Max high-waved his master, the latter whom had to jump to reach his apprentice's hand, "Whats for dinner?"

"Go find out slacker." Oswald scratched his ear while Max chuckled and summoned a his keyblade so that he could use it as a hovering skateboard, "Everyone's alright right?"

"I got a brush on my neck and a crick in my spine-"

"Let me help with that Jim my boy!" Silvers ran past Oswald and pulled Jim into a heavy embrace and used his multi-utility mechanical arm to crack the boy's neck and back, "Trip wasn't a bore was it?"

"Oh no, it's never a bore." Jim managed before he was sat on his feet and saw his master approach the suit of armor that knelt behind PJ, "Master...may I present the Lingering Sentiment of Master Terra."

"Terra?" Another presence asked, Maleficent approached the armor with all remaining weary of her every step, "It has been a long time-" She stopped when she heard a growl from the suit of armor and teleported backwards when the armor slashed out at her.

"I think he remembers you...so..stay clear." PJ warned as he helped the armor onto Max's back and he flew down the pathway into the rocky fortress behind them, "He's seen better days."

"He's in far better shape than was initially predicted." Oswald noted while the small entourage followed after Max and reentered the natural fortress of Fairbank Hollow, "His strength of will must be massive to sustain itself after so many years and so much damage...externally and internally."

"Watch your step..." Oswald heard Max tell the armor as it was set down within the entryway of the fortress, "You're strong you know that? How did last like this?"

"I...had no choice..." The armor echoed and fell to a knee, "I had...to stop him...stop...Xehanort..."

"It is that strength of will which will help us and the Worlds face Xehanort." Oswald told the armor and summoned his keyblade, "We must be quick, follow me Terra."

"Follow..." The armor acknowledged and followed the master further into the fortress with Oswald's apprentices behind the armor to help it along. Exiting the entryway, they came upon a walkway that ran upwards further into the fort with a great river running below them that appeared darker but no more harmful than normal water. Oswald recounted what he remembered about the history of this place as he continued.

It was created by the legendary creative genius of his father as a refuge of fun and fancy free. The walls were formed out of solid rock with stronger metals within the rocks for which Oswald had no name and held a clear sky above with many rivers below to keep the land within manageable for growing crops and food. In addition, there was a castle within the heart of the fort that projected a powerful spell which hid this world from any observers. Ensuring that only Walt and anyone that he trusted with the knowledge would know about this location.

This had served as Oswald's home for many years and until recently, it was a lonely place.

"Oswald! You and I have gotta lot to set straight here!" Pete shouted as Oswald entered a gardened sanctuary with an open roof. The large fool stomped over to the keyblade master, sadly ignoring his son's attempts to wave at him, "Willie crashed in my room again!"

"If you want, I could put a protect spell over it when you rebuild it-"

"Pint down PJ! The adults are talkin..." PJ discouragedly nodded and continued to help the armor while Oswald stared up at Pete without any fear, "Now listen you...if that big idiot breaks something else that's mine when he comes back then I'll kick him out if you don't!"

"Are you done?" Oswald asked while his ears boredly flopped onto his shoulders, "I've gotta get our new guest warmed up to the place."

"Guest?" Pete asked and noticed the suit of armor that his son was carrying over to a slab of stone, "Wait...ain't that..."

"What's left of him." Maleficent finished for the stunned brute while she walked over to the slab where Terra's sentiment was set upon, "Terra? Are you still there?"

"Darkness..." The Sentiment summoned it's keyblade and swung at Malificent again, though less force allowing her to easily side-step the attack before the Sentiment dropped the keyblade, "Nothing...I am...Nothing..."

"That is what we are here to amend." Xanatos told the fragile animated armor and placed a briefcase and a jar of dirt next to the stone slab, "Are you sure that these suffice for your intentions?"

"It'll due." Oswald stated and drew out his keyblade, "Terra...I need you to sleep."

"Sleep...but...I cannot-" The armor was interrupted when it suddenly fell silent and collapsed into a pile upon the stone which now glowed underneath it.

"We may now begin." Maleficent drew out her staff and pointed it to the sky above, "Shadow grow and darkness gather, Sky retreat and do not falter! I bring an offering! So devour well! Feed upon the darkness within this wayward shell!" A cyclone of darkness eminated from the mistress of evil with the sky darkening while a great cloud shaped like a dragon descended into the hallow.

The Dragon of dark smoke and fumes reached into the chestpiece of the silent sentiment and drew out a cracked orb of glowing light in between it's jaws. The orb floated out of the dragon's mouth while streams of blackness flowed out of the orb and into the awaiting maw of the great dragon. Oswald raised up his keyblade, creating a great deformed black rabbit that grabbed the orb, lessening the flow of the darkness from the heart of the Sentiment. The orb rotated in the rabbit's hands, cracks fading out while the dragon devoured and the rabbit repaired.

Oswald pointed out his keyblade to Xanatos' briefcase and caused it to open. Various pieces of smooth metal floated out while the heart was released and lowered just above the disassembled armor. After several moments, the metal was assembled around the heart into the skeleton of a human as the boots, vambraces, legs and helm of the armor was placed over the skeleton. The dirt within the jar flowed out of the jaw and shrouded the skeleton in it's contents until every inch of the skeleton was covered over by the dirt.

With his apprentices joining him, Oswald raised his keyblade into the air just as his apprentices' keyblades fired beams of light at the tip of the Kingdom Key of Valor. Oswald focused the light and fired it at the armor chestpiece until the armor was fully glowing. At this, the entire suit below now glowed and eventually faded out as a shriek of pain sounded through the hallow. The dirt upon the skeleton smoked and burnt until it formed into a mesh of muscle, bone, nerves, blood and skin that encompassed the skeleton until it was a full body once more.

Now floating, the man gasped through his helmet as his arms weakly reached to the side while the man struggled. The sky brightened once more as the man was slowly lowered upon the stone and became still when his armor pieces ceased to glow and then faded themselves save only the helmet. Exhaling, Oswald walked up to the man and placed his keyblade upon his helmet.

"Arise Terra," An altered version of the Magi Symbol was emblazoned upon the helm before it faded and Oswald relinquished his blade, "Exile and Master of the Sanctem Order." A forbidden ritual, it would now depend on Terra's will as to whether or not it had succeeded.

However, this man had too much rage for failure to even be possible.

* * *

**Awakened Rage Reborn**

"Is he awake?"

"Yes," His eyes stirred as he listened, "But he won't have control of his body for a few days...his heart is still recovering from the ordeal that it just endured."

"I see..." He felt a familiar presence of maliciousness, one which had tricked him before, "I never thought that I would meet you again...Terra-" His sight focused as his hand reached out and grabbed the witch's neck.

"Nor did I...Maleficent." Surprise and utter terror eminated from the woman before Terra released his grip and stood up from the slack of stone upon which he lied, "Who are you?"

"A friend." The rabbit answered as Terra's gaze remained fixed on Maleficent, "She is under my watch, you have nothing to fear from her."

"I fear nothing from her..." Terra stated while the witch retained her icy composure and he noticed the hand which was his, "My...hand..."

"It has been restored to you my lord." Xanatos explained to the perplexed Keyblade Master, "We could not recover your original body, but using my technology and the resources and magic of Master Oswald and Lady Maleficent, we were able to create a new body for you."

"It feels...so natural..."

"Your skeleton is a synthetic recreation of a human skeleton. With a few base enhancements that should prove beneficial," Xanatos explained while Terra ran his hands over his muscled arms, "But your skin and blood was created with earth and water taken from the world of your birth. Terra, what do you remember about yourself?"

"Everything." Terra replied, allowing his bear feet to dig into the loose dirt, "This will...take some time to get used to...it has been so long..."

"I'm sure that it has." Terra made no attempt to hide the hatred that he held for the black witch, "Such gratitude that you exude my honored master."

"Why should I owe you any..." Terra said and grudgingly corrected himself, "No...I suppose we were both pawns in Xehanort's schemes. I have no room to judge you...but I will never trust you."

"You don't have to." The rabbit added, "We are all individuals of questionable backgrounds and deeds, exiled and cast out by those who dealt out rebuke and judgement. But now they are gone and we must take their place."

"Gone?" Lifting up his foot, Terra took a single step forward and surveyed his surroundings. It was a dark place, but not an unwelcoming or cruel one. It was actually very beautiful, at least as far as this strange hallow was concerned. He inhaled deeply, every whiff of air was a reminder of his vitality and survival, "I need some air."

"Take your time." On instinct, Terra grit his teeth and leapt into the air, landing on the wall of the hallow walls before bracing and jumping again. He landed upon the top of the hallow and began to run along the great expanse of rock which he felt through the boots upon his legs. He skid before running over the edge, but the sight of this world and the harsh current of the wind just persuaded him more and more than this was not a dream.

This was reality.

"I must confess my amazement Master Terra." The rabbit stated while Terra didn't bother turning around, "Most folk would take days or weeks to recover from the re-embodiment ritual...but you're already standing, leaping and running like it's only been a day-"

"Why do you call me Master?" Terra asked the rabbit, "I failed my Mark of Mastery."

"But you accomplished your master's final task." The rabbit stated as his words jogged Terra's memory, "And you defeated your master in a battle witnessed by no less than four masters."

"Four?"

"Eraqus, Xehanort, Xehanort's Chaser and myself." Terra's eyes narrowed when images from the day his master perished flowed through his mind, "If I could've acted to help you, I would have. But I knew that I would've died by Xehanort's hand and be unable to prepare for the darkness to come."

"I will not blame you...everything that happened is...my fault...my failure..." Terra admitted as he looked into the sky and felt that it was emptier than he had remembered, "The stars are lessened...there is darkness within the worlds...a silent imbalance..."

"Such is war..." Oswald replied, "The Keyblade War..."

"It did begin...he won..." Terra said and clenched his hands into fists, "Everything was for nothing...I utterly and truly failed..."

"You can start from the beginning." Oswald assured the wayward keyblader and jumped when the keyblade of the Lingering Sentiment appeared in Terra's hand, "Such a powerful will..."

"This keyblade was given to me by a man whom I loved as a father..." Terra said while looking upon the blade in his hands, Ends of the Earth, "I struck him down with this very same keyblade and failed to avenge the orchestrator of our woes...Xehanort. Xehanort manipulated my ignorance and used the darkness which I foolishly fed against me. When this happened, he possessed my body on that critical day."

"But my soul...my lingering will...passed into the cast away pieces of my armor and formed into a lingering sentiment that used my armor as it's body. Using the Lingering Sentiment, I made a final attempt to defeat Xehanort even if it would've cost me my body or my very life." Terra continued, recalling his first hour as his own disembodied armor, "My efforts were brought to naught when Aqua...saved me...and saved him as well. I thought that I could fight off the darkness that was Xehanort, but I was wrong..."

"Xehanort was something beyond darkness and light...he was evil itself and I was a pebble before the mighty storm of his power." It stung to admit it, but Terra could not deny the truth now, "Eventually, he cast me out and my heart was fractured across the fabric of his darkness...slowly they made their way to the Lingering Sentiment...twelve years past and my remnant wondered the forlorn outskirts of the Badlands...forgotten...betrayed...disgraced...discarded...such as how your apprentices found me."

"But now...I have returned. Your actions today were not done out of charity. Am I correct to guess this? You are also an enemy of Xehanort?"

"Like you...Xehanort also took away my family." Oswald stated, "They were all that I had after my father was murdered and my so-called brother remained complacent and inactive. When I avenged my father's death, I was banished and stripped of my title...forced to make a new life for myself. But Xehanort murdered my wife and our children...when I returned to the Master Court, they brushed away my accusations. Despite my own evidence, Xehanort's mechanisms and their own blind adherence to the balance of worlds had me taken and imprisoned for falsely accusing a Keyblade Master."

"Why? What evidence did you present about Xehanort?"

"My own memories...and an interrogation under an aura of truth spell."

"And yet Xehanort was uncharged?"

"They never even called him to the Court." Oswald scoffed, "It was decided that I had gone insane over grief about my family's death and lasting pain from my father's death many decades ago. So I was taken to Despero Puteus and contemplated the truth about light and darkness...about order and chaos...about wisdom and valor...about good and evil...about justice and unfairness...do you know what I realized?"

"Feel free to share."

"The Four Orders had failed before they even began." Terra allowed the rabbit to speak while he pondered his master's own words about the four orders, "They had become so dedicated to keeping order and balance that they lost touch with the worlds. Allowing injustice, corruption and cruelty to remain unpunished in many parts of the worlds. All because we are not meant to "meddle" in their affairs. They say that the keyblade is a weapon of destruction and salvation...yet in the hands of the orders...they were symbols of apathy and placation."

"Thoughts that were made all the more clear after I escaped that pit and witnessed the beginning of Xehanort's invasion of darkness." From what gleanings Terra himself had from Xehanort's memories, he knew that the invasion was a dark hour, "The Pacts had long since destroyed themselves before the invasion began and those who remained were overwhelmed by the heartless. My brother? He stood by for a decade...safe within his castle while the worlds were consumed by the darkness. Waiting until someone could come for him to place more of the burden upon."

"My successor...Riku...No...Xehanort has tainted him...just like he had tainted me." Terra said with disappointment, an image of his successor in a suit similar to Vanitas filled him with disgust, "The taint of Xehanort is too powerful to be removed...everything that has been touched by his hand...must be destroyed."

"And it shall Terra." Oswald assured the newly found keyblade hero, "Where the Orders have failed, we will succeed. We will build a new order, one which shall do whatever is needed for the preservation of the worlds. Together, we will have justice upon all who have betrayed and wronged us: My usurper brother, the negligent Aqua, the magister-pretender Thaeon, your fallen and failed successor, the new vessel of Vanitas, and all which Xehanort has perverted shall be brought to their deserved fates."

"So what do ya say Terra?" Terra looked down upon the rabbit, seeing neither deception nor malice in his words. He thought for a moment and decided that there were many advantages to be had with Oswald as his allies, least of all a common drive against a common enemy. Terra bent to a knee and reached out his hand to the rabbit. The rabbit nodded and shook Terra's hand with his own and both rabbit ears, "Great ta hear. Now where to start?"

"Birth by Sleep." Terra responded and turned to return to the hallow, "I have not slept for twelve years...I will sleep and within my slumber, I will design the downfall of Xehanort."

"Great...want me ta show ya?"

"No...I'll walk..." With his own feet...something that he had not done for far too long...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**What is this proof of Gallentry that Yen Sid is granting Riku and Sora?**

**How will Mickey, Aqua and the other masters prepare our heroes for the war that is to come?**

**Will the intentions of Terra's new alliance aid or further trouble the worlds?**

**Can Lea truly be trusted?**

**The Answer: Make up your own minds, I'm just the writer!**

**Sadly, it is now time for Thrones to enter into a period of hiatus hibernation. It won't be a year long one, but we'll say three to four for now so that I can sort out what all I should do with our very diverse cast of characters. The good, the bad, the neutral and the ugly...I'm not really sure about who would count as ugly though...**

**Isa?**

**Meh...who cares...**

**Like I had originally promised in Chap 16's Notes, here's a brief overview of the Works of Hayao Miyazaki.**

**In short, being an anime fan without ever hearing about Miyazaki is the equivalent of being an artist and not knowing who Da Vinci is. Miyazaki is one of the greatest animators of all time, if not the absolute best one. Before going into big-budget movies, he was a key animator in the Lupin the Third Anime and his second movie was actually the Lupin the Third Movie: The Castle of Cagliostro.**

**A few years later, he made Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind in 1984 which jump-started his career as an anime legend. A year later, he and a few other notables created Ghibli Studios where he would create his next few movies. Movies like My Neighbor Tortoro, Kiki's Delivery Service, Whisper of the Heart, Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, Ponyo, Porco Rosso and my personal favorite Castle in the Sky.**

**All of which range from great to masterpiece, if I had to pick a movie that wasn't up to par...it would be Howl's Moving Castle, though I'd still consider it a great movie, I just felt like a lot of stuff fell apart halfway through the third act.**

**What make's Miyazaki stand out apart from awesome animation are also a few noteworthy traits like the following:**

**Simple plots that are easy but still interesting to follow.**

**All of Miyazaki's films have relatively simple plots. In fact, most of them don't even have a traditional antagonist aka villain. Muska from Castle in the Sky is the only real villain that Miyazaki has ever made with a close second for Yubaba from Spirited Away. The film leaves things open for us to decide whose right and whose wrong, but that's not even the focus. Most of Miyazaki's films just focus on a slice out of this particular character's life. It's less about the overall story and more about the characters within the story and through that lens, we come to follow the story all the more.**

**Strong characters on all sides of the spectram, good and evil, male and female, young and old, brave and bold.**

**Not just because their tough or brave, but because they're also organic. They react to things as real people would react to things in accordance with their experiences. Pazu is tough because he was raised in a mining town where you have to be tough, but he was also determined, hard-working, and really loyal. Haku was stoic, but also kind, considerate, cunning and insightful. Nausicaa had the heart of the saint, but threaten those that she cares about and she'll show the ferocity of a lioness. Yubaba was greedy, manipulative and cruel...but a legitimately caring mother with a stable sense of honor. The Queen in Nausicaa was harsh and cruel, but only because she had a harsh and cruel life and wasn't beyond reason, even throwing away her plan to use the Giant Warrior to prematurely awaken it to try and help the villagers and her own men escape the stampede of angry bugs coming towards them.**

**Reasonable and strong character development on the part of both protagonists and antagonists without any taint of contrivance.**

**Some characters legitimately stay static and that's honestly not a bad thing. The only thing that changes about Pazu is that he becomes a little more focused and more in control of his hot-headed tendencies; Ashitaka pretty much stays the same apart from knowing first hand about why guns are bad; and Nausicaa largely stays the same apart from...(shows scene of bug stampede running her over...)...she gets better, I promise!**

**Diverse worlds with large scenery and unique features that you just want to lose yourself in just to explore it.**

**Look at those worlds...look at the detail...look at the scenery...look at the wide open areas...look at the vehicles and the buildings...look at the various creatures and people that inhabit them...**

**Look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't want to live there.**

**Nuf said.**

**Eco-Friendly Morals that don't feel unnecessarily anvilicious or blatantly emotionally manipulative.**

**You know the ones...Star Trek: Insurrection, Dances with Wolves, Ferngully (I did like that one), Avatar (Also liked it), The third act of Atlantis: The Lost Empire (We'll get to that one later), and so on...stories completely tailored to saying that everything that is human or made by human hands is bad, but everything natural and from nature is good. I know that they're trying to say that pollution and taking advantage of Mother Nature is bad and that's a good moral. The problem is that these movies just come off as one-sided, their basically trying to guilt you into taking their side or else you're one of the bad guys.**

**Thankfully, Miyazaki films stir away from being anvilicious. These movies actually allow us to fully explore both sides of the paradigm. Particularly Princess Mononoke, where an industrial town is shown to be at war with the local wildlife of a nearby forest. However, the people of the town aren't evil, in fact their leader is actually a hero to them, she's going into the forest to find a cure for lepers under her care and gain money so that some of the residents don't have to go back to being poor or ending up in a whorehouse. On the other side, the animals hate humans and want them to go. They see humans as invading their homes and want revenge for the deaths that human gunpowder has caused. In the end, neither side is completely right or wrong, but it's their inability to try and make peace that makes matters worse for both of them.**

**He also leaves enough room for the audience to draw their own conclusions. Are people bad and it's inherent? Or is it a matter of choice and we just need to be aware that there is one? He doesn't answer this for us, in fact there's several instances in his movies where technology is seen as a force for good. Pazu uses air gliders, railroad carts, mine passages, and rocket launchers to save/protect Sheeta and search for Laputa. In fact, a robot which is a construction of man, is shown as a force of protection in two different instances in that same movie. There are cases where technology can be seen as evil such as the Giant Warrior from Nausicaa, but I think that the lesson lies in that technology and magic is just a tool, a means to an end. It's the intention behind the technology's creation and it's usage that determines whether it's good or evil. I feel like that connects to the keyblade in Kingdom Hearts and legends that it's a weapon of salvation and a weapon of destruction.**

**As far as his absolute best is concerned though, everyone has their own list and you can't really argue since all of his films are amazing. If I had to pick though, I'd say that Miyazaki's best films are Nausicaa, Castle in the Sky, Mononoke and Spirited Away. All of the other films are great too, it's just that I feel like those four films convey Miyazaki's style, themes, story writing, and character development the best. ****Hence, when making up the concept for a Miyazaki world, I had those four in mind as the cornerstones to build the rest of the world around.**

**If I had to pick a Miyazaki film that was anywhere near bad or sub-par, it would have to be Howl's Moving Castle. It's still really good, but I just felt like it had the weakest Third Act compared to the other films. **

**Mainly because it left me with a lot of questions like:**

**Why did Sophie (main heroine) wreck the castle and try to move towards Howl even though he's trying to protect her? Why did he need to fight if they have dimensional doors that can take you to other places in the country anyway? How come Sophie suddenly stopped being an old woman? How come kissing people on the cheek cured them of their curses? Why was Sophie able to turn the scarecrow into a real boy even though she'd only known him as an associate at best? Was the evil witch bored of the war? Then why did she start it in the first place? How did they rebuild the castle even though Howl isn't soul-bound to Calcifer anymore and by that logic shouldn't have any magic anymore? If putting out Calcifer kills Howl then why was Howl still alive when Sophie came out of Howl's past? How come Calcifer never tried to eat anyone else's hair if it makes him stronger?**

**Nothing wrong with asking questions accept when said questions obscure the narrative cohesion of the story. Hence the reason why some people didn't like Prometheus or the Dark Knight Rises.**

**Anyway, pick any Miyazaki film and you're in for a treat. Beautifully animated, well-written, well structured, great moments, great characters, beautiful worlds, beautiful relationships...all of which are trademarks of the legendary Hayao Miyazaki.**

**Hope you enjoyed that brief insight and everyone have a happy new year! Feel free to pm questions and ideas and as always: Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Later.**


	23. Drive I

**Dive to the Heart**

Sora found himself upon his Station of Awakening one more. He looked down, seeing an image of himself in the stained-glass floor, older and somehow sadder. He saw the images of his friends and loved ones, but a few icons were completely covered by blackness. He never had any real idea about why he was in this place except that his heart was trying to tell him something.

**_"Do you hear?"_** The voice of an unseen speaker called to Sora, _**"Do you hear the Other Side?"** _A set of stairs appeared upon Sora's station that spiraled up towards another stained-glass pillar in the distance.

"What will I find on the other side?" Sora asked the voice as he began to climb the stairs. He heard no answer, not that he was expecting one and pressed on. Looking back once to see his own station vanish into the encircling darkness around him. The stairs behind him vanishing as he continued to walk and were completely gone when Sora reached his destination.

Upon this station, he saw the image of a girl with mouse brown hair and almond shaped hazel eyes. The girl rested upon the bulk of a serpentine dragon who bared his teeth to ward off any who would harm the girl. The outside of the Station was adorned with several creatures and spirits including a really old large woman, a spider man and a black ghost wearing a smiling white mask.

_"What is your name?" _Sora looked up from the stained-glass and saw the same girl sitting upon her knees, _"Who are you?"_

"I'm Sora." Sora greeted the girl, "What's your name?"

"It's Chihiro..." The girl replied with a bow, "I was glad to have met you."

"But we only just met-" Sora was interrupted as the station's glass shattered and darkness came forth from the cracks. Summoning his keyblade, Sora looked upon the bulk, almost humanoid neo-shadows that appeared. Sora rolled out of the circle of heartless and cut through one heartless before blocking a swipe from another. On reflex, he cut off the heartless' arm and cleaved through it's chest with ease. He destroyed two more heartless with a single Ragnarok Slash and fired a myriad of light blasts at the last remaining heartless.

But Chihiro was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" Sora asked himself, seeing another set of stairs appear, "I get it..." Sora left the broken station behind and climbed down the stairs to the next station within this place.

Here, he found a young girl with red auburn hair smiling with her arms stretched to embrace the wind. Animal, man and insect adorned her station, freely sharing the meadow a valley in the wind. The girl wore a blue dress and Sora swore that he heard the distant sound of a child chanting.

_"What do you cherish?" _Sora turned to the Princess of the Wind, her face solemn as if she were looking into Sora's very soul, "What do you hold dear to your heart?"

"My friends...all of them." Sora answered the princess, who smiled in approval, "We can be friends too."

"That would be pleasant..." The Princess of Wind replied, "I am Nausicaa...Sora."

"How did you know my name-" Suddenly, portions of the station fractured as large caterpiller heartless emerged and all made a mad dash towards Sora. Summoning his keyblade, Sora erected a Protect Barrier around himself to halt the insects and fired off a Firaga Ring that set the creatures on fire. Sora unleashed a Sonic fury upon the creatures, Dash charging through each and everyone until they were all dissipated into the darkness.

But the Wind Princess was gone.

"Who was she?" Sora asked himself when another set of luminous stairs beaconed to Sora, "What is my heart...trying to tell me?" Sora followed the stairs to find out, as he walked he suddenly saw something else that frightened him.

A nearby station had been utterly broken. It's fragments floated through the darkness, it's stained glass too scattered to even catch a glimpse of whoever's heart had been lost.

"Is that happens to a heart that falls?" If so, then that shattered station could've been him or Riku at any point in their adventures. It wasn't a pleasant thought to dwell on as he stepped upon the next Station of Awakening. This station was a winter-themed station with a pretty and slender girl as it's heart. The girl had freckles on her smiling face and long strawberry-blonde hair in braided pigtails with a platinum blonde streak. Another regal figure in a dress of blue snow with platinum blond hair stood behind her with a subdued smile as if watching out for the other.

_"What do you live for?"_ The subdued freckled princess asked Sora when he saw her standing before him, "What will you do with your life?"

"I...ah..." Sora was put on the spot for the moment, earning a giggle from the friendly girl, "As long as I have my friends...as long as I have my dad...that'll be all that I need."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm already seeing all of the different worlds! What more would I need?" Sora laughed and at ease when the princess laughed with him even as black ice began to cover her, "Hey wait! Don't go!"

"My name is Anna, it was a pleasure Sora." The girl sadly replied as the ice covered her and suddenly covered the entire station. The black ice melted into a puddle from which four feminine beings emerged adorned in black dresses and crowned with hair of icy spikes. The monsters whipped their hair towards Sora, catching him off guard for a series of small spikes to pierce his body and cause ice to grow over his body.

Casting an Aeroga Spell on himself, Sora rolled to the side to avoid the surges of black frost that were sent his way and began his counter-attack. He attacked the nearest ice witch and was surprised when a sheet of ice sprang up around her to ward off his strike and froze over his keyblade's shaft upon contact. Sora was forced to release his hold on the keyblade before the ice reached his hands and on reflex, he fired a Fira Burst at an incoming Black Ice Spike. The Spike was destroyed upon contact, but Sora did not hold still.

He cast another Fira Ring that chipped away part of the first witch's shield and held out his hand. Feeling his freed keyblade fall into his grip, Sora made another attempt at the witch and decided to surprise himself and the witch. He focused magic into his blade and clashed it into the ground, creating a burst of energy that threw him into the air as he arced his fall towards the witch. He then summoned his second keyblade at the same that he projected a Protect Barrier against another blast of icy energy that encased him within an air bubble.

Another Fira Ring freed Sora and allowed him to strike down the surprised witch with a lethal combo of blows from both of his keyblades. He then felt light energy on the tips of either blade that he held back even as he dodged the retaliation attacks from the last remaining witches. Once he felt that the energy was at it's limit, Sora let loose and fired a volley of 32 bolts of light that honed in on and barraged the witches. Only one was left standing and even Sora knew that her decaying body was only seconds away from giving out.

"Where to now?" As the heartless ice witch finally died out in agony, Sora stepped upon another pathway that led him away from the Station of Anna. As he walked, he knew that all of these girls had something in common. His heart was telling him that they were important somehow, but how?

Were they Minstrels of Light reaching out to him?

"I wish my heart would just tell me or maybe I'm not listening hard enough." Sora figured when he stepped upon another station. Here the stained glass told the tail of a town of Iron in tragic and furious conflict with a forest of mythical beasts. In the center of it all was a young woman adorned in fear wearing a mask of wolf fur that resembled a wolf. Two wolves lied at her feet, practically daring anyone to approach this woman that they had taken as one of their own and behind her stood some sort of gentle Red Elk.

_"What do you fight for?"_ The very present and unmasked Princess of Wolves asked Sora, "Why do you raise your blade."

"To fight Xehanort and the trouble he starts!" Sora answered the princess who smirked, "I'm Sora by the way."

"I am called the Princess Mononoke." The wolf princess replied, "But my real name is San."

"Nice to meet you-" Then Sora his shadow connect to the princess' as it began to enshroud the entire station. Knowing what was coming, Sora drew his keyblade and watched as a large black humanoid creature with the head of a cervine creature with large horns appeared from the shadow. Though it reminded Sora of a Darkside, the Keyblade Hero was unsettled by the creature's disproportional smiling head.

Despite his fear, Sora wouldn't allow his resolve to weaken and attacked the creature. But he realized that even coming close to this smiling and passive monster was sapping his strength and causing him to cough up blood. It was then that Sora knew that coming into direct contact with this monster would result in his death.

And he did not want to know what would happen if he died in this place.

Sora leapt back from the creature's reach and proceeded to strike the monster with a series of thrown keyblade strikes. Surprisingly, Sora's attacks seemed to have no problem piercing the monster's muscular hide. More frightening was that it continued to stare down at Sora with that same smile, not even bothering to protect against Sora's Strike Raid. It slowly lowered it's open hand towards Sora, frightening the keyblade wielder and causing him to leap away from the heartless' reach.

Even infusing fire or blizzard magic into his following attacks did nothing to deter the creature, even after Sora managed to sever it's arm at the wrist and cause dark red liquid to poor upon the station. A pair of wolves covered in a black mesh of heartless flies emerged from the liquid and leapt at Sora. The hero masterfully avoided their pounces and proceeded to take down the creatures before he focused back on the large giant that still smiled at him.

Why was it smiling?

It was then that Sora felt a stinging pain on his body and saw that the blood from the now stiff and lifeless wolves had stained his body and were now spreading across it. Sora felt himself lose control of his legs, forced to stand in place while the smiling giant lumbered down upon him.

_**"Why were you chosen?"**_ A familiar voice spoke from the darkness even as Sora felt the darkness pour into his mouth and down his throat, choking him from air, **_"Can you tell me why Sora? Do you even know?"_**

_"Do you even remember?"_

* * *

**Disney Castle Guest Hall**

Sora's scream awoke Riku with a start. He immediately rose out of bed and ran over to where Sora appeared to be choking.

"Sora wake up!" Riku palmed Sora's chest and focused a Cure Spell from his hand to calm Sora down and allow him to breath. Heavily breathing, he awoke slowly, "Yo had me scared for a minute."

"What happened?"

"You were choking. Must've been some nightmare."

"I...I thought I was gonna die..." Sora related, sheer terror etched on his features as Riku assuredly rubbed his friend's hair, "I think...my heart was trying to warn me about something."

"You had another dive?"

"I guess that's what it's called right?" Riku listened on as Sora told his story. Explaining about the bizarre visit to something called a Station of Awakening. How he traveled to other stations and visited a string of girls before he was attacked by a large smiling monster and was held in place as darkness overtook him and Sora lost consciousness, "I don't know...I was too busy trying not to die...what was my heart trying to tell me?"

"Maybe we should talk to Mickey and Yen Sid." Riku suggested, internally noting the four names that Sora had told him, "Get dressed."

"Right now? But everyone's still asleep-"

"Actually, some of us actually get up early. Unlike you and these slackers." Riku smirked as he picked up a bail of water.

"Where did you get that?"

"Kairi gave it to me in case you slept in for another hour." Riku remarked and walked over to a pair of boys sleeping next to each other and poured the bail's contents all over them, "But they'll do."

"Why you!"

"What's the big idea!"

"You're not gonna save the worlds by sleeping in." Riku replied to the growling Pazu and Taran, "Besides, Mickey wants you to get started on your lessons before the noon meeting."

"But they're boring!"

"I concur! I've already read half of everything in that library."

"Alright! You can go talk to Mickey then." Both boys grumbled when they went off to charge out of their wet small clothes while Riku just laughed, "Been waiting to do that all week."

"Guess I dodged a bullet." Sora joined into the laughter as he made himself presentable, "So...to Yen Sid's right?"

"Come on." Riku grabbed Sora and picked up a notebook from the desk next to his own bed since he knew it was connected to Sora's dreams, _"Alright Namine, I just heard four names...what did that mean? Is Sora connected to the minstrels of light?"_

Still a little drowsy, Riku still couldn't believe the grand size of King Mickey's Castle halls. Not a speck of dirt or imperfection could be found in it's clear white halls. Nearby, he spotted a group of self-thinking brooms doing a routine sweep of the halls.

Despite everything that he'd seen, Riku was still surprised.

* * *

**Castle Library**

"How long do I have stay in this thing?"

"As long as I did. Now stop whining!" Relena teased Lea, the latter of whom was strapped to an large analysis machine used by the now typing Ansem the Wise.

"That does look uncomfortable." A nearby King Mickey commented, "What are you lookin at Ansem?"

"I am compiling data concerning Lea's bodily make-up and comparing it to past profiles of his younger self and his nobody, Axel." Ansem answered without turning away from his research, "With this comparison, we can fully determine the effects of Rebirth and what to expect from others who may have experienced it."

"Like Xehanort?"

"Precisely." Ansem answered Lea, "It may also aid us in determining the cause and birth of these new creations that Xehanort has unleashed upon the worlds."

"You know, I'd tell you all about them. But we didn't even know that they existed till recently." Lea stated, "I had a feeling that Xehanort wanted to turn us into one of those...things. If we didn't become one of this vassels that is."

"This is quite curious indeed. Though no one can guess Xehanort's intentions save for Xehanort himself." Ansem replied and finished typing his analysis, "I believe that I have all of the data that I need from you. You may go."

"About time." Lea's body relaxed as soon as the machine released him from it's restraints, "This better help, my back feels like someone sat on it."

"Someone other than me right?" Relena asked and raised an eyebrow when Lea nervously tried to walk past, "I can make it feel better..."

"That's really not-"

"Who said you had a choice?" Lea's nervousness increased when Relena wrapped herself onto her lover's back, "Then you can fix my back..."

"Ha! Ha! Try to play nice!" Lea nearly turned to the smiling Mickey, but was practically pushed out of the room by an eager Relena, "Ah shucks...ain't young love swell?"

"I suppose that it's sentimentality is good for the heart." Ansem replied with a small smirk, "Though I myself only experienced such a thing once in my life."

"You have a gal?"

"Had one." Mickey's smile turned into a frown upon Ansem's correction, "Do not fault yourself, death comes to us all in time. It merely came to my wife sooner than any of us expected. Particularly my son."

"You had a son? Is he-"

"To my knowledge, yes. He still lives." Ansem replied to Mickey's small relief, "But after the death of his mother, we had a fall-out. Each of us blamed the other and we never spoke beyond a professional level. He served as my eldest apprentice...until..."

"He betrayed you and joined Xehanort?" Ansem merely nodded to answer, "I am sorry-"

"This is no time to dwell upon the past. The future lies before us." Ansem brought up a diagram of Lea along with two other figures that resembled him though one was at least 10 years younger, "This at least confirms what we already know. In addition to the memories and personality traits of his past life, Lea also inherited the strength of his past hearts."

"Past hearts? I thought that nobodies didn't have hearts?" Mickey thought outloud, "Then again, Xehanort's Umbris said that nobodies could eventually grow hearts and that's why he lied to them."

"Perhaps Axel felt a strong emotional response which was extended and supported over a long period of time. This response was in-turn the catalyst for the growth of a raw spiritual essence. Said essence eventually drew both lightrons and dartrons into itself to take shape as a heart."

"Lightrons and Dartrons?"

"Particles of light and darkness." Ansem explained, "I do not remember everything, but I do know that great research was conducted upon the heart. During this research, we discovered small particles within certain hearts which attributed both great light and darkness. We named them accordingly as part of our hypothesis testing. Hearts with large amounts of Lightrons tended to be stronger and more capable of resisting the darkness while hearts with large amounts of dartrons were more likely to collapse and create a being of darkness."

"Not a heartless?" Mickey asked, now curious, "Then again, Kairi said something about Unbirths in the Umbris."

"Ah yes...after the Unversed vanished, those creatures appeared formed from the remnant negative emotions which originally comprised the Unversed. Said emotional energy was then affected by dartrons and corrupted into the Unbirth. Our research was meant to destroy them and safeguard hearts against the darkness...instead, we were played for fools."

"The garden's fall wasn't your fault."

"No...but this does not ease my heart." Ansem stated in regret before composing himself, "In any case, such research is now null and void due to new variables and data to take into consideration. For example, the sheer about of dartrons within Riku and Tobias should have collapsed their hearts, but they have not done so. Indicating that there is another stronger variable that determines a heart's strength, likely the soul and that is something that science can never fully understand."

"Maybe it can't explain everything, but it can help us find out what we're facing, right?" Mickey asked, "Xehanort may be using this research to create his new army and unless we find out how he's doing it, he'll find a way to make them invincible."

"As strong as Xehanort is, invincibility is a myth my friend." Ansem assured the Mouse King, "Any fortress can conquered if struck in the correct place."

"Of course." Mickey agreed as he heard two scrabbling youths nearby, "And here comes my apprentice."

"What will you have him study?"

"Lots of stuff." Mickey answered as he paced in front of the newly arrived Taran and Pazu, "Hope ya'll enjoyed your rest."

"Of course master."

"Yes!"

"That's good to know, but time's are getting tough which means that you'll have to get tougher." Mickey explained to the boys, "I'll need you to read through ten volumes then report the strengths, weaknesses and counters to every spell that you find in them."

"Why-" One sharp glance from Mickey quieted Taran's objection, "My apologies master."

"Its a lot, but you'll have to go through the basics before we jump up to the real hard stuff. That knowledge could come in handy in a tight spot." Mickey stated to Taran before looking to Pazu, "You barely know much about magic as is, so this'll help you out too."

_"Why does he need a library when he's got me?"_ Calcifer inquired from inside of Pazu's pendant, _"It's not like I'm a spirit of magic or anything!"_

"Then you'll should both be reading about safeguards against water spells."

"I wonder..." Pazu thought to himself mischievously, "When do we get to actually learn to use more magic?"

"When I think that you're ready for it. Which will be soon if you work hard."

* * *

**Castle Colonnade Balcony**

"How does it feel?"

"Not to be stone during sunlight? Interesting to be honest." Goliath replied to Zack, the gargoyle had yet to grow used to the magic of the castle which allowed him to move during the day. However, he still moved slowly and often stopped still in place as a force of habit, "Though the sun was quite bright on the East Wing."

"You try the West Wing then." Zack suggested, "Ever since Tobias has been staying there, the whole inside looks like the sun never wants to go there."

"I prefer the natural night to the darkness." Goliath stated, "Though the day has it's warmth as well."

"Take your time, you'll get used to it." Zack advised the gargoyle and peaked over the balcony to the calonnade below, "Well...well...look what we have here."

"What do you see?" Goliath inquired while looking over himself, "You let them train without supervision?"

"They're growing, let them get some scraps and cuts." Zack answered Goliath, both of them observing the nearby grounds where four young girls all ferociously trained. Kairi with her Destiny's Embrace, Xion with an unknown and new keyblade that resembled Twilight Town's Clocktower, Serah with her Bowblade and Penelo with her bladed staff.

"That's not what I meant." Goliath corrected while noting the girls, "Xion's stance is instinctive, but it lacks the finer points of sparring or fencing. So does Kairi's though her knowledge is even less than Xion's. Penelo relies more on feints and avoiding than attacking. Serah keeps overcompensating and striking as though she had strength and height that she does not have. How will they grow stronger from this if they don't know where to start?"

"I see what you mean. But that's not why their sparing right now." Zack replied, "This is more of an exercise to strengthen themselves and test each other's endurance. There's also a few small things, you notice Penelo's footwork?"

"I see it. What about it?"

"She's constantly moving them, keeping up energy for when one of her feints opens up for a better attack." Zack assessed just as Penelo danced around Kairi's strike and moved to trip the princess. Though this attempt failed, "But Kairi's quick and has reflexes that will react to something as light as a feather. Serah's overcompensating to district from the duel-purpose of her weapon."

"That it can be used as a bow as well?" Goliath correctly inquired as Serah swerved under Xion's thrust and opened up her bowblade to fire a magic arrow that forced back her opponent across the yard, "I see...forgive me if I did not seem to appreciate their form."

"Don't get me wrong, they all need work. But they all have experience." Zack stated as the girls all ceased their spar and nearly collapsed on each other in exhaustion, "They've been involved in some heavy stuff and it's taught them more than any teacher can. It's made them good at what they're good at, but that's not enough."

"They need a teacher who can hone them?"

"Not one teacher...as many as they can get."

* * *

**Castle Courtyard**

"Not bad for skin and bones." Penelo complemented Xion while they walked through the gardens, "You've got some lean and mean muscles."

"Stop with the corny stuff."

"I'm just saying that you're strong." Penelo assured her friend and rubbed her hand through the latter's hair, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know..." Xion replied, "I think that Axel or...Larxene taught me."

"Or your friend?"

"Maybe..." Xion answered, growing uncomfortable with the topic, "How long until we're ready to face Xehanort?"

"I'm not the one to ask. You're better off asking someone else like Mickey or Aqua." Penelo answered as they heard a feminine battle cry nearby, "Speaking of which..."

"We shouldn't..." Xion protested as Penelo led her closer to the sounds of a battle, "We might interrupt-"

"Interrupt what-" Then both girls eyes were drawn to the rainbow display of magic that was shown before them. Before them, a single blue-haired woman cartwheeled with expert accuracy and speed through a flying salvo of rainbow-colored magical orbs that weaved around, above and below her. Aqua then created a rotating barrier around herself that seemed to absorb the orbs before the barrier shattered. Aqua flipped backwards and seemed to be using her own momentum to enter a spin with her keyblade floating out of her hands.

"Look at her go..." Xion heard Penelo comment, the former's eyes were too transfixed on the perfect spins that Aqua made while bolts of light flew from her levitating keyblade. The bolts flew around the graceful keyblade master, increasing their pace even as Aqua increased her own pace. She moved as though the ground below her were made of ice and she herself was a skater.

Now one of Aqua's legs had been brought above her head as she continued to spin and the flying bolts of light spun closer to her keyblade till they merged with the blade and created an elongated blade of light. Aqua pulled out of her spin and grabbed the keyblade. She entered into a swift and elegant sequence of thrusts, parries and slashes even as a bolt of light flew from her blade. Each time this happened, Aqua would effortlessly adjust her sequence to avoid the incoming bolt even as their numbers increased.

Xion was awe-shocked by what she saw. This was truly a Master of the Keyblade in action. Every step had a purpose, every strike had it's own momentum, every little ounce of movement was as fluid...Aqua herself was now fluid incarnate.

"Xion?" Xion was brought out of her gaze by a tap on the shoulder, she turned to the smirking Penelo, "You alright?"

"Yeah...it's just..." Xion had no words for what she had witnessed. Now Aqua ceased her practice and wiped sweat from her brow. The keyblade master noticed the two girls watching her and waved at them, "She sees us!"

"So?" Penelo asked while Xion turned away with a blush on her face while Aqua approached, "That was a neat dance you had there. Xion's a fan of a it."

"Be quiet!"

"That? I'm a little rusty to be honest... Aqua said with a smile, "My master would've caught at least ten flaws with my formation."

"Right...with those moves, you'll dance circles around Xehanort."

"I'll do my best." Aqua replied and noticed a shaking Xion, "Are you alright Xion?"

"I...eh...I..." Xion tried to face Aqua, but quickly looked at her feet, "That was the most amazing thing that I had ever seen...Master Aqua..."

"It's just Aqua." Aqua knelt down and looked up into the timid girl's eyes, "We're friends aren't we Xion? What's wrong?"

"It's not you...it's...me..." Xion answered, "I want to be strong...but when I see you...I realize just how far behind that I really am..."

"Strength doesn't come immediately." Aqua assured the girl, "Did you know that I couldn't even perform my first sequence until I was 16?"

"I wouldn't be able to to mine till a year ago," Penelo joined in with a hand on Xion's shoulder, "It takes time, practice and stubbornness to be good at anything. Just keep at it and you'll be dancing circles around Aqua."

"That's right."

"But not me." Xion glanced at Penelo with a humored look, "Just being honest. I'm the goddess of the dance in Dalmasca."

"We're not on Dalmasca."

"Changes nothing."

* * *

**West Wing**

Kneeling down as if in prayer, a young keyblade master prepared for his own training trial.

All around him, darkness flowed from his own enlarged shadow, attempting to break free and form into a creature that wished to destroy him. Of course, it wouldn't, but only for as long as Tobias' heart maintained it's strength to keep it in check.

As he had learned in the abandoned fortress of a long-deceased order in the darkness, those who utilize the darkness are in constant conflict with it. A special curse and responsibility where they take the tides of darkness upon and within themselves to spare others of the same burden. Only the strong can take in this burden and not succumb, but that was only the beginning.

As Tobias himself had experienced in the Realm of Darkness.

Unlike Aqua whose strong heart relied upon light to protect and guard her from the darkness through those long years, Tobias' heart had embraced that same darkness. A darkness that nearly consumed and destroyed him as part of a final trial. Normally, such a trial only required a magister to survive for 10 years within the darkness and to return to the sanctuary of the Order's fortress to recover and heal.

Tobias had stayed for a year longer. If not for the light of the princess of heart, Tobias may have been forever marred by the very darkness that he now carried.

However, despite the conflict, he would need that darkness in the times to come. But to truly use it, he would have to face it. So he cleared his mind, feeling the darkness that flowed throughout the wing become forced back into Tobias' shadow. Realizing that it had been contained, the darkness then began to take shape and rise out of the floor. Tobias felt it's appearance and stood as he opened his eyes to face his foe.

An ink-black feral replica of Tobias now faced him with a lifeless expression. Suddenly it crouched down and dove for it's summoner. Tobias summoned his keyblade and dodged the outstretched claw to swing his blade up at the clone.

The clone slipped past the attack and dealt a spinning wheel kick that struck Tobias' shoulder and head. It then unleashed a rapid display of rakes and kicks at it's creator that knocked the keyblade master against the wall. Tobias recovered and avoided a dark firaga-infused kick from the clone and slashed up at it's leg. The clone spun to avoid the attack and flew over behind it's foe. Tobias avoided a swift slash and dealt two of his own in response.

One slash caught the clone on it's chin and the other missed the side of the clone's head when it faded into the ground. It dissipated into a dark mist in response to a Thundaga strike and reformed elsewhere in the room. Tobias cast a swift Gravira spell upon the clone's legs to weighten it's steps, making it vulnerable to the light chain that Tobias shot from the gauntlet on his right hand. The chain wrapped around the clone, burning it's form as it's grip tightened and the keyblade master pulled himself towards the creature with a slash aimed at it's chest.

A dark and less featured replica appeared to take the slash while the clone managed to free itself from the gravity trap. It dove above Tobias and launched a blast of dark magic below it. Tobias swerved to avoid the attacks and retaliated with a focused Holyra burst that struck the clone's leg. The clone fell downwards towards Tobias, ripping the remains of leg from it's body and throwing it at it's foe. Tobias avoided the limp, but was unable to avoid the black explosion that erupted and caught the keyblade master in a strong adhesive.

His leg and one arm caught in the adhesive, Tobias was unable to avoid the clone's flurry of clawed kicks and punches that ripped into his body. While enduring the savage assault, he used his free hand to re-summon Glimmer Endure and struck it's edge into the floor. The resultant burst of graviga caused the clone to float into the air while it's dark adhesive lost it's grip. Tobias cast the Bounce Spell upon himself and leapt up to the ceiling within two seconds, below him, the clone's arm faded from the lightning-fast slash that it received.

But the Last Magister was not done.

He allowed his feet to lose their grip upon the ceiling and he himself fell down towards the dark shadow. Still floating upwards, caught within the gravity well of it's summoner, the clone could only helplessly slash as Tobias' keyblade stabbed into it's head and was curved down through it's chest. Tobias reached into the clone's chest and grabbed something hard, he squeezed his grip and caused the clone's form to dissipate.

The dark cloud surrounded Tobias and flowed painfully into his heart. He grit his teeth and finally cried out as he floated down to the floor. Finally, his darkness submitted to his will, unable to overcome his heart or soul and Tobias was left in peace. He heaved in exhaustion from the exercise and cast a Cure spell to alleviate his own injuries.

He slowly walked towards a nearby mirror and looked within. To his confirmed relief, his eyes were still his own silver eyes rather than gold like Xehanort's had been. He exhaled and turned from the mirror, looking towards where his own armor was waiting for him with arms crossed, daring it's wearer to attack him.

"Can't ever get a break." Tobias scoffed as he re-summoned Glimmer Endure and accepted his Paladin's challenge.

* * *

**Hall of the Cornerstone**

"Hey Donald!" Goofy called through the hall and found the Duck Mage rambling while holding his staff to the cornerstone of light, "Whatcha doin?"

"Queen Minnie wanted me to check the Cornerstone." Donald answered in a frustrated tone, "Blasted Queen and that blasted Axel or whatever his name is! I barely got any sleep with him racking around with his gal! Now I've gotta check this Cornerstone cause Mickey's too busy with Ansem!"

"Sounds rough..." Poor Donald. The miserable duck hadn't had the best of a week. Ever since they'd gotten to the Castle, there was little to no word of Radiant Garden where Donald's nephews and Uncle Scrooge now lived. In addition, his sleeping quarters were situated right above the room the Lea was sharing with Relena.

Who tended to be loud.

"Why not put up a silence spell?"

"I ASKED? BUT BLASTED MICKEY WON'T LET ME!" Goofy grabbed the duck to calm him down. Apart from his highly emotional attitude, Goofy knew that Donald was under a lot of stress from events occurring in the past year. In addition, he was still struggling with a few other left over problems that he wouldn't talk about. Problems that he'd been getting help from Mickey for, but recently he'd been having more breakdowns and flashbacks back to That Day.

The same day when Goofy lost his family.

"We could have em put in separate rooms?"

"And get my tail burnt or zapped? Can't wait till we get back out there." Now sounding more like himself, Goofy was relieved, "I can't wait to smack up ol'Xehanort again!"

"We'll see about that Donald. Besides, Sora may beat him before we have a chance."

"Ah phoewie!" Donald scoffed, "Anything about the Garden?"

"Nuthin yet...but Zack's trying." Donald gave a cry of exasperation before he went back to work, "They're all fine. And besides as long as we've got Sora and Mickey, we'll save em. Just you wait."

"How long can they wait?" Donald asked his long-time partner, "What about the other worlds that might be in danger? How long can they wait?"

"I don't know Donald..." Goofy replied, the guard's own thoughts drifting to the worlds beyond the castle that could be danger...

* * *

**Traverse Town**

A world formed from the remnants of other stars. A sad gathering of ruin and despair, Traverse Town had few native residents.

Perhaps they themselves were the survivors of an earlier devastation and never returned to their homeworld. Perhaps their homeworld never returned from the darkness where it fell, that can happen. Or maybe they themselves were descendants of travelers who chose this world as their new home.

They did not know.

All they knew was that this was their home and as they seldom used much room, they freely allowed refugees to stay for as long as they needed. It was no different twelve years ago when the refugees from the fallen Garden came and nothing had changed with the new survivors fleeing from their vanishing stars.

"Fievel!" One of said natives, a young mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz, momentarily ceased playing the violin that belonged to his late papa and set himself up. He leaned down to see an older mouse with a red cloak looking up at him, "Fievel Mousekewitz! You get down here this instance!"

"Yes mama..." A dexterous little mouse, Fievel had no trouble climbing down to his adoptive mother who had her arms crossed in stern though tender disapproval, "Sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going."

"Sorry won't be enough young mouse." Elizabeth Brisby pinched Fievel's left ear and started dragging the boy home, "Jonathan, Tony and Jeremy were searching through half of town just to find you! Do you know how large that is for a mouse or a rat?"

"Very big?"

"That's right! So when they get back! You are going to apologize to each and every one of them!" Certain that Fievel had gotten the message, Mrs. Brisby released her grip and looked back at Fievel, "Understood?"

"Yes mama..." Fievel said apologetically, looking down at the violin in his hands, "I just...no one ever hears papa's songs where we live."

"I know...but I just don't want to lose you and never find you..." Brisby's face softened while Fievel nodded, "Why not ask someone to come with you?"

"I'm not scared of the big people!"

"No...but you know what they would do to you if they saw you." Fievel nodded again, "You have to understand, a lot of these humans are like you and your sister. They've lost their homes-"

"Their friends...and families..." Fievel finished, now trying to hold back tears, "They're scared and if they saw me, they'd think that I was one those monsters."

"Yes, so we have to keep ourselves secret. Do you understand?" Before she could get an answer, both mice's ears perked up when they heard footsteps approach them. They immediately scurried into cover, watching as a young man with spiky blond hair passed by.

"I could've sworn that I heard someone playing a violin." The youth remarked with a curious smile, "Oh well...must've been my imagination." Once the boy passed on, the mice quickly moved through the streets and found a gutter which would lead back to their home.

"At least he liked it." Fievel remarked with a short-lived smirk, "I won't sneak out again mama."

"Thank you Fievel. I'll talk with Jonathan about a family outing, then we can all hear you." The boy perked up at this promise, though Brisby hated to admit to herself that it was a lie. Fortunately, the boy was too young to remember grudges and he would hopefully forget in time. If he did remember, his anger would only last for so long.

It was a small price that a parent had to pay.

While she was looking for her young charge, Brisby had listened to Fieval's song. It was beautiful yet sad, reminding her of the large and jolly Nehemiah Mousekewitz whom she had seen as a father-figure of her own. He was always so helpful to those around him and loved his children dearly as did his wife Erica.

But she couldn't save them.

Normally, the mice and rats of Traverse Town were able to use their wits and intelligence to avoid cats and other creatures that preyed on the small and unnoticed. But the creatures known as heartless and restless were different. They actually fed on bravery and goodness as if it attracted them and devoured it. All that could be done against them was to run.

Or use the Stone.

"You can unlock any door, as long as you have the key." There was a power locked within the stone that only Elizabeth could use, but it was not enough. It was not enough to save Fieval's parents, all she could do was ensure that their children would escape with her and Jonathan. Despite her husband's encouragement and Justin's advice, she still held a lot of shame over being unable to save the Mousekewitz's parents.

If she had been stronger, perhaps they would be alive after that boy saved the Town's keyhole.

"Come on! I'll race ya!" Fieval sped off for home with a happy laugh.

"Young man!" Smiling despite her thoughts, the young mother mouse decided to indulge her adoptive son.

**xxxxx**

"Philly! You're gonna eat the tomato!" Tony shouted at his uncooperative little son who pouted and refused his supper, "You're stubborn as your mother...but I'm telling ya, you're eating this!"

"Tony, let it go." Teresa Brisby said with annoyance, "If he won't eat then he'll have to miss desert and cheese."

"Then the little squirt will be begging me for mine."

"That's what babies do." Tanya Mousekewitz muttered with humor, "Just tell him that he won't get any desert if he doesn't eat the tomato."

"To be fair, we haven't had nothing, but tomato for three stinking days." Timothy Brisby sullenly remarked.

"Tomato is all that we've managed to get for the past three days. Till then, that's all we can eat or we'll starve." Jonathan Brisby calmly pointed out while non-verbally making secret of his dislike to Yasha and Cynthia, much to their humored enjoyment, "Times are getting harder Timmy."

"But they'll get better!" Martin stated trying to put on a strong face, "Then we'll have bread and all kinds of food!"

"And Philly won't be so spoiled with his food." Tony laughed just as his son actually started eating from his bowl of tomato, "Well what do ya know? I knew you'd come around little guy."

"Take it from me, forcing a growing boy to eat never works." Jonathan gave a knowing glance to Timothy and Martin and smiled, "They'll grow up on their own."

"Yeah...it's just that Bridget was always better with this than me..." The young mouse wiped his teary eyes and then chuckled, "But gotta get used to it or I'd might as well throw myself to the cats-"

"Cats!" Cynthia and Yasha cried out while Philly started crying as well.

"Tony! Don't scare them!" Tanya gave Tony a slap on the top of his head and proceeded to comfort her little sisters along with Teresa, "Calm down, there are no cats. You're safe."

"Why are they scared when you say-" A glance from his father made Timothy more aware of his words. The family patriarch motioned for Timothy to follow him outside with the latter gulping and expecting to be scolded.

"It's alright Philly...I'm sorry that your pap's an idiot..." Jonathan heard Tony say to comfort his son while he and Timmy stepped outside.

"You know that what happened to Tanya and Yasha's parents wasn't too long ago." Jonathan reminded the now guilty Timothy, "And then there's poor Tony...that baby's mother gave her life for him right before his eyes. Her tail was all that the cats left her. Cynthia watched the restless tear Auntie Shrew and Jeremy apart. The very word reminds them of what they'd just lost and what they had seen."

"I...I'm sorry dad..." Jonathan put a hand on his remorseful son's shoulder, "I wasn't thinking."

"You are now and you acknowledge your mistake-" Hearing a low siren, both mice immediately turned towards the distance, "Another attack."

"Dad-"

"You're staying here with the family. You and Martin have to look after your sisters...all of them."

"Of course I will." Jonathan smiled for his son's unquestioned care for his adopted family, "But what about you?"

"I'm small, but I'm smart. I won't be in a fight that I can't survive." Jonathan assured his son as he sped off to join the other rats and mice of NIMH, "At least if I don't have to..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**It begins again.**

**For a while, there were a few moments when I did consider actually leaving this as a dead fic.**

**It has been over two years since I last updated and I wasn't even sure if anyone would care if I continued or not. But I saw the steady income of views, favs, and watches and decided to let any lingering thought of not updating this story die.**

**This is one of my main flagship fics after all, and it's the first main one that I'd ever started. I just needed to light a fire under my ass and actually continue the story somehow. So here it is.**

**There is a training arc coming up, but it won't be too terribly long because I've still gotta a plot that needs advancing. Plus, our heroes don't have all of the time in the world to get prepared anyway.**

**And yes, I'm perfectly aware that KH3 may be out before I ever complete this fic and I don't care.**

**I just have a bigger question...I AM A GROWN MAN! WHY DO I STILL WANT TO PLAY KH3?**

**PS: Yes, I'm giving Donald PTSD. That theory just makes way too much sense not to something with it.**


End file.
